Coming of Age
by AKAJipster
Summary: Dylan, Rhade, Beka and Harper are making their way to the city of Edenia, a forified stone city that has purposely protected itself from the outside for many centuries. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coming of Age  
Author: AKA Jipster  
Archive: only at Command Deck  
Rating: R (precaution only - just in case things get extreme)

A completely new standalone story with NO reference to any previous fanfic written by the AKA of Jipster

Summery: Dylan, Rhade, Beka and Harper are making their way to the city of Edenia, a forified stone city that has purposely protected itself from the outside for many centuries. The diplomatic mission involves a trek of two days, and along the way Harper reveals a small part of his past to them that becomes even more real when they walk through the towering walls into the city and discover the truth about their invitation to visit.

Warning: the usual Jips fic angst and twisty turneys, oh and cliffhangers. Violence naturally, oh and a lil bit of good ole torture. Some mild to moderate bad smells, and a little touch of intrigue that might drive you batty.

"Where the hell is Harper?"

Beka stood by the flap of the temporary shelter, as the wind picked up and the rain clouds above threatened to unleash its load onto them. She turned around to Rhade and Dylan, demanding an answer.

"He went for a walk, he knows the storm is approaching, Beka, I'm sure he'll be back in good time," Dylan offered.

"A walk?" Beka gestured to the dense trees and unknown terrain outside.

"He wanted to explore, let the kid have some fun, it's not like he gets out much," Rhade dismissed Beka's concerns.

"The mother hen look really doesn't suit you, Beka," Dylan then remarked with amusement.

Beka looked at her two companions with frustration and joined them by the heater Harper had set up before he had disappeared on some stupid explore. "I'm not being a mother hen, it's just he knew this storm was approaching, we came down here knowing a storm would hinder our progress for a few hours," she rubbed her hands together, feeling the chill of the approaching storm. "We were prepared for once, for this, so why has he now decided to throw all those plans aside and wander off?" she stressed. "We've seen the footage on these storms, they are not pretty."

"Beka, this isn't about Harper is it? Its about being planet side during this storm, look, it's ok to be afraid," Rhade spoke with an amused calm.

"I'm not afraid," Beka shot back.

"You're a spacer who hates planets, and hates weather," Rhade reminded her.

"Ok, I'll shut up," Beka snapped wrapping her arms around herself, and she looked upwards as a gust of wind hit the shelter. "Ok, maybe I'm a little concerned, I just don't like the unpredictability of it all, and just being sat here doing nothing but waiting for the weather to do it's thing," she frowned. "I'll just be happier when we are back up there," she finished, and huddled up a little more, as silence returned and they all focused on the heater and the warmth it offered them.

All three of them then looked upwards as the rain began to hit the shelter, and Dylan pre-empted Beka's next question by pulling out his communicator and activating it.

"Harper, where the hell are you?" Dylan transmitted, looking at the appreciative glance Beka threw him.

The communicator cackled before Harper's voice responded. "Just outside, boss," he spoke loudly to be heard over the wind and rain.

"Would you mind just coming inside, Mr Harper?" Dylan requested tiredly.

Moments later Harper bounded into the shelter, soaked through from the downpour but beaming like a child. "Hey boss, what do you want?" Harper asked when it wasn't immediately obvious.

"For you to come inside, you psycho," Beka scolded. "What are you doing out there, look at yourself!"

"It's just a storm, a bit of rain," Harper offered. "What's the problem?"

"Harper, it's more than just a storm," Dylan challenged calmly. "Now change out of those wet clothes, and get some of this food inside you," he ordered.

"But you should see it out there, it beautiful, especially when the lightening strikes," Harper enthused before Dylan gave him an icy stare, matched only by Beka's. "Shesh," Harper complained under his breath and moved to the cordoned off sleeping area to follow orders.

As he started to change the delayed reaction to the cold hit him, and he began to shiver. He had been just fine outside, enjoying the elements and silently cursed his crew mates for stopping his fun, now he had to spend the new few hours sitting by a heater, missing all the fun outside. It had been so long since he had felt rain against his skin, safe rain that wouldn't harm him. It had been years since he had smelled that deep rich aroma of a storm, and seen the natural beauty of a night sky being lit up by lightening; they just didn't understand or appreciate the same things that he did.

With a frown, Harper grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself up in it before he returned to the main living area, and found a seat next to Beka by the heater. The others were in deep discussion now, and Dylan absently handed Harper a mug of hot tea, that he grabbed with both hands, appreciating the warmth, as he took a few sips.

Catching up with the conversation, Harper realised they were discussing their childhood, Rhade was in full flow recounting a camping trip he had been on with his father and younger brother. Beka and Dylan were hanging onto his every word, Harper noticed, with Dylan adding his own anecdotes of similar experiences camping with his own family, Harper kept quiet as he focused on finishing his drink, before Beka handed him a metal tin that contained some heated food rations.

"There was this one time where I thought we were goners for sure," Rhade then began. "I must have been twelve, my brother nearly ten and we were walking behind father, a very proud guy," he noted.

"Really, an uber, proud, who'd of thought?" Harper chipped in, with mocking tones only to be met by icy stares, before Rhade continued.

"This huge Orkad appeared from nowhere, a cat like creature the size of a Magog, teeth showing, I thought we were all dead for sure," Rhade exclaimed with a wide smile. "You got to appreciate I was just a kid, and at that age I'd seen very little other than the settlement where we lived, our annual retreat into the forest was our one adventure a year as kids, and this creature was like something out of a nightmare," he offered fondly, remembering his memories.

"So what happened?" Beka enthused. "You must have been terrified," she added, gripped by the story from Rhade's youth.

"My father took two shots at it, and then with pure panic in his face, turned and told us to run, and I swear we didn't stop till we reached our tent, and even then I didn't sleep much that night," Rhade admitted. "My father told me years later that he'd killed the beast with his first shot, but he wanted us to feel genuine fear, to make us respect fear, it was all a trick," he added with a smile.

"Seems like it worked," Dylan responded, sounding as though he approved of the elder Rhade's actions.

Harper tucked into his food as Beka began to recount her own story, and he listened with interest as she spoke of the only beasts that she encountered were of the drug fuelled ones her father called friends.

"Must have been scary as a child," Dylan remarked.

Beka shrugged. "I had this hiding place on the Maru," she offered.

Harper smirked. "Behind the engine relays, under the deck plates," he offered, having found her hiding place shortly after joining her crew.

"Thank you, Harper, yes," Beka lightly hit his arm. "Anyway, luckily for me my father's dead head friends weren't as sneaky as Seamus, and never found me, I was safe there," she frowned.

"I think I was twelve when I had my first proper brush with death," Dylan now spoke up.

"My god, what happened?" Beka asked with interest.

"I was rock climbing with my father," Dylan remembered. "I didn't secure my rope tightly enough, half way up the face of this mountain my safety ropes came away, leaving me stranded nearly two hundred feet above rocky ground."

"Must have been terrifying," Beka returned.

"Thankfully the rescue teams spotted it, and were able to get to me within five minutes, and just before the ropes split," Dylan played it down, as he poured himself some more tea.

"I bet you never slacked on your ropes again," Rhade remarked.

"I sure didn't," Dylan smiled. "That was a lesson learned the hard way."

Harper put his empty tin down, and moved to refill his mug with more tea. When he settled down again he noticed that the conversation had died down, and they all seemed to be lost in their own memories. With a frown, Harper cupped his mug, seeking the warmth in his hands, and closed his eyes to listen to the storm outside, the wind was howling now as the rain bombarded them.

The shelter was more than adequate to protect them from the storm, but a part of Harper wanted to rush outside again to appreciate it more, he knew however that he was now in his only dry change of clothes and didn't fancy risking being soggy for the next few days during their mission on this planet.

Opening his eyes again, Harper realised that a fresh discussion still had not happened and his fellow crewmates were just sat in silence now. They hadn't asked him about his own experiences as a kid, but then he hadn't offered anything and Harper wondered if they just didn't want to ask, or want to know, or if they were being diplomatic in thinking he might not want to remember, knowing where he came from.

Harper put his mug down, and cleared his throat, still unsure if he should speak up but deciding the silence was worse than anything that he could tell them, so with a nervous smile he spoke up. "You know, there was this one time when I accidentally fell down a disused elevator shaft."

All attention immediately turned to him without word, and Harper could tell now that they hadn't expected him to share any stories from his youth, but he persisted. "I must have fallen about hundred feet but my fall was broken by a soft landing, on rubbish that had accumulated at the bottom of the shaft."

"Were you ok?" Beka asked, with concern in her voice.

Harper briefly smiled, almost a smirk, his mind considering the notion that having fallen over a hundred feet that he could possibly be ok, that he might have bounced miraculously but he pushed that thought away, briefly glancing at Beka. "I must have been knocked out because the next time I opened my eyes it was pitch black, the daylight was gone," he took a breath, collecting his thoughts. "I could hear my name being called, but I had cracked some ribs and I couldn't yell back without pain," he remembered with a frown, focused on his mug that he gripped now, as if for dear life, not having to look up to see he had everyone's attention. "The shouting only lasted a few minutes though, I guess an uber patrol must have been near."

"So what happened?" Rhade prompted with interest.

"I found a gap in the shaft and crawled through it, and I was in some underground space, apparently cars or something used to be stored there," Harper calmly spoke. "Then I spotted some ubers," and he naturally glanced at Rhade, before looking away.

"I've never stayed so still in my life," Harper smirked. "I knew they knew I was there, and they turned the entire space over convinced I was there but they couldn't find me," he stressed, with a hint of pride. "Even when they threw the box I was hiding in across the floor, I made no sound, not even a whimper, and even though it hurt like hell, I didn't make a sound," he stated proudly, and he looked at his crewmates in turn, seeing the same unsure expression from each of them, not sharing his joy at managing to stay hidden, not understanding. "They finally left in defeat, and I waited a couple of hours before I found a way out and returned home," he finished quickly, and with less enthusiasm.

"Your family must have been pleased to see you safe," Dylan remarked.

Harper looked up at the captain for a moment, before looking at the others. "At that age I was just another mouth to feed," Harper finally returned distantly. "And now I had injuries as well, no good for anyone," he added with a shrug.

"Even still, your parents must have been pleased," Beka offered.

"They'd already died by then," Harper answered, not taking his eyes off the mug, as he quickly finished his tea, beginning to feel uncomfortable suddenly.

"Sorry," Beka quickly responded, reminding Harper why they probably didn't ask him to share a story from his youth, and for a moment he felt awkward and a little guilty for dampening the mood.

"How old were you?" Rhade then enquired.

Harper looked at Rhade and considered the question, not having an immediate answer. "I dunno, I was still considered a minor then, a burden, and Brendan had just started going with the elders to search for food making him useful, an adult in the elder's eyes," he then frowned. "I was only in that building because I was bored, with Brendan no longer around all the time, and my other cousins still being dependants, infants," he shrugged. "I was two years younger than Brendan so at that point I must have been five or six," he shrugged casually, hoping for a change of topic if he dismissed his own story.

"Five or six!" Beka exclaimed, and Harper knew his plan to quickly dismiss his story had backfired, as he look away, leaving Beka to instantly appear to regret her outburst.

"It's a childhood story," Harper offered defensively. "I thought that's what the topic was," he added curtly.

"I think Beka was just expecting you to be a little older than five or six, when you spoke of the search for you being called off, and dealing with the Nietzscheans," Dylan reasoned. "I think we all did."

"Yeah, well we all know my childhood wasn't like any of yours, that it was a whole heap of crappiness, what did you expect?" Harper stated with a hint of bitterness. "I never had camping trips, or went rock climbing," he paused for a moment. "I did see drug heads," he offered to Beka. "But unlike you, I didn't have any hiding place," he said quietly, and threw his mug to the ground. "I had to grow up quick, everyone did," he added in almost a whisper, as he brought his hand to his face to contain his emotions, and remain calm.

"I think we should change the subject," Dylan suggested diplomatically.

"We could always talk about the weather," Harper quipped, eager to move the topic on, and looking upwards as the wind continued to howl.

"What is this weird fascination you have with the weather?" Beka asked, by way of assisting the change in subject.

"I like the rain," Harper grinned. "On Earth, you couldn't play in the rain unless you wanted to have your skin burned off," he then frowned, as he remembered. "But it always fascinated me, sometimes I'd let the rain fall on my hand, it hurt like hell later when the burn kicked in, but just so I could feel it," he grinned, more to himself as the others simply looked on.

"You are a psycho," Beka sighed, and Harper realised he had dragged the topic down again, so attempted to lift it up.

"Remember that time you took me to see the ocean?" Harper enthused towards Beka. "That first vacation you took me on after you realised I'd never taken a vacation before, you took me to that beach and I surfed for a week."

"Yeah, I remember," Beka now smiled with fondness.

"The first time I'd ever touched natural water without it leaving a mark," Harper exclaimed. "Man, that was like heaven," Harper beamed with his memories, his hands outstretched as if reliving them right there.

Beka lost her smile. "Ok, back up," she demanded. "The first time you'd touched water without it leaving a mark?" she checked. "Are you telling me that was the first time you'd ever surfed, or swam, or played in water full stop?" she asked pointedly.

Harper's grin gave his guilt away. "Yeah," he finally admitted. "Because if I'd have told you it was my first time, you'd have gone all mother on me," he accused. "You have this way about you, like you need to protect me, I'm not complaining but sometimes it's not cool, and I really wanted to surf," he attempted to explain.

Rhade and Dylan both smirked, indicating that they agreed with Harper's assessment.

"But you were swimming immediately, and then you were simply a natural on the surfboard, I just assumed that you'd done it before," Beka remembered now with disbelief. "I can't believe that was your first time."

"I'm a quick study, what can I say, first times are always special with the Harper," Harper grinned mischievously, and then shrugged. "Besides, I'd dreamed of doing that stuff all my life, I had these old torn books on Earth for a long time, and I memorised every picture, every move," he explained.

"Of all the books you could have read from Earth, its back catalogue of classic literature, and you chose to occupy your time studying surf books?" Rhade mocked.

"He looked at the pictures, Rhade," Beka pointed out what Harper had said. "This kid couldn't read or write when he found himself on my ship, he could barely speak Common."

"Thank you, Beka," Harper responded, and grabbed a bottle of beer. "Here, take my ego, bash it some more," he gestured, as he opened the beer. "Besides I could talk, and read and write, just not so much in common, there are other languages in this universe."

"And there's a reason that common is the most common language," Beka countered playfully. "Actually he was ok with basic conversation, it was only noticeable when we started visiting drifts, and the different dialects and slang came into play," Beka smiled fondly at Harper, and Harper knew she wasn't being vindictive, just making conversation.

"Common was the uber language," Harper then stated in his defence. "No offence, Rhade, but we mud foots didn't want to sound like our oppressors, we had our own language that they didn't understand, and our exposure to Common was just what the Jerkoffs used."

"You must have spent a bit of time with the Dragans then, to be able to converse at any length in common," Rhade noted, with a hidden smile.

"I may have spent some time in their top hotels, taking advantage of their excellent service standards," Harper hinted with a scowl, and looked down for a moment, and Rhade couldn't help but look away with sadness, as he realised what Harper was suggesting.

"Are you seriously telling me that when you joined the Maru you couldn't completely understand Common?" Dylan then questioned, astonished. "You only joined the Andromeda five years later, and I had no idea."

"This helped," Harper tapped his data port. "I was able to download loads of information regarding the nuances in the language, plus it helped me to learn to read and write the language, so I fitted in," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"It also kept his butt on the Maru, once he was able to download the schematics into that thing he became the engineer you know today," Beka grinned. "He likes you to think it's a natural genius, but it's all artificial," Beka mocked Harper now.

"Not true," Harper protested. "I still have to understand the information I put in here, figure out the best solutions, and identify stuff, the port is just my resource for that stuff, it assists that's all," he finished looking a little put out.

"I know, I'm just teasing," Beka put an arm around Harper's shoulders fondly.

"So just for my own reference and stuff," Harper now ventured, a little unsure but needing to know. "When do you all consider you came of age, took responsibility and stuff, became an adult?" he asked with interest.

"When I was sixteen and entered the High Guard Acadamy," Dylan confidently announced. "My parents no longer supported me, and I was on my own, had to take responsibility for my own actions."

"The same," Rhade agreed. "Although I was pretty independent from the age of fourteen, I was in charge of a number of societies in my educational years around that time."

Beka hesitated. "I guess when my dad died, early twenties, but I was running things from about the age of seventeen when his problem got worse," she shrugged. "It was when I started taking on the running of the Maru, and the business to survive, that I truly felt grown up in the self accepting way."

Harper considered the responses, knowing his own and frowned, bringing his knees up to his chest as he considered his own answer.

"You have that look to suggest mid to late teens seems a bit old for you and that milestone to occur," Dylan observed correctly, looking at Harper now, and Harper could only smirk, knowing the captain had guessed right.

"It's three to one," Harper pointed out cryptically. "Meaning it's you guys who were normal, had your childhood as you should, came of age at a time right for this universe," he offered with a fake smile. "I was told once by one of the elders that in Earth's past the age of eighteen was considered the step up to adulthood," he continued. "In some cultures it was twenty-one," he added with eyebrows raised.

"I'm guessing you made that step a bit earlier?" Beka conceded.

"My parents were killed when I was five I think," Harper simply spoke, with no emotion now. "Then my Aunt and uncle who took me in, they were killed within three weeks of each other a few years later, Magog and Uber attacks," he stated calmly but distantly, as he stared off to a place past Dylan and Rhade, his arms wrapped around his drawn up legs. "So, when I was about nine I guess, it was up to me and Brendan to make sure the kids were fed and kept safe, I guess that's when things became more real for me, I took on responsibilities," his voice was oddly calm, as the others took in the revelation.

"How many kids are we talking about?" Beka asked.

"There was Brendan's brother and sister, who were also my cousins, a couple of cousins from my mothers side about twice removed, but they were almost nine themselves so they soon split, I don't know what happened to them," Harper idly spoke. "Then there were the three orphan kids from the magog attack that claimed my aunt, her husband, my uncle, had promised my aunt before she died to keep them safe so we kind of inherited that promise when my uncle was killed by the ubers, after he stupidly demanded more rations."

"So seven kids, then five when the other two come of age," Beka worked out.

"We weren't their parents or anything," Harper objected quickly. "We just made sure they had food, and stayed safe till we could teach them to look after themselves, till they were ready to take that on," he tried to dismiss his own actions.

"When they turned nine or ten?" Beka checked, and Harper simply nodded.

"I can't imagine you being responsible for a pet rabbit, let alone seven kids, Rhade had to admit.

For the first time that evening Harper showed some emotion, but contained his initial reactions to Rhade's words. He looked down at his empty beer bottle, wishing he hadn't spoken of his past now, and blaming the alcohol, as old but familiar feelings returned to the surface that he didn't want his friends to see.

"I have to admit I would never have guessed," Beka offered softly, with less mocking tones, somehow seeing that the time for jokes had passed.

"I never said I was any good at it," Harper finally spoke, barely containing inner emotions now, and as he got to his feet the others could tell something had upset Harper but they didn't have any further clues as to what. "I'm tired, I'm going to get some sleep," Harper offered briskly, before he disappeared to the cordoned off space.

With Harper only the other side of the shelter, and only a thin wall between them, Beka let her head drop with a silent muttering of 'crap'.

"Beka?" Dylan whispered now, knowing she was reacting to Harper's exit, and both Dylan and Rhade moved closer to Beka so they could hear a possible explanation.

"Come on Dylan, we've heard him speak of his cousins, his dead cousins," Beka stated in hushed tones.

"Oh no," Dylan took a deep breath, with the realisation.

"They died before he joined the Maru, I don't know when they died, but what if they died when he was responsible for them?" Beka questioned.

"We've just inadvertently put our foot in it," Rhade remarked. They all stared at the heater for a few more minutes before, with a silent motion they all decided it was time to get some rest whilst the storm still raged outside.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Harper opened his eyes, knowing he had hardly slept, having woken up at regular intervals already; the earlier discussion was playing on his mind. Silently he moved the covers aside and stood up, before proceeding to put on his pants and boots, needing to work out his scrambled thoughts and memories that taunted him. He checked that the others were still asleep, and then he walked through the darkened shelter, heading towards the heater to ensure it was still pumping out the heat, offering a needed distraction as he absently checked the controls.

When he was satisfied the heater was working correctly, he stood up and listened to the weather outside. With interest he headed to the opening and glanced outside, seeing the wind still howling but the rain had stopped. Stepping outside, he clutched his arms around himself to stay warm, as he ventured a few more metres into the surrounding area.

Harper grimaced with the cold, only wearing a thin top having left his coat in the shelter, but he wasn't bothered, finding the wind refreshing and just what he needed to clear his head. If anything, this was helping him remember and search the feelings he had earlier evoked by talking of his past, of his lost childhood in his friends eyes. The wind was gusting, reminding Harper of the sometimes harsh weather he experienced on Earth, and he found a fallen tree to sit on. Like so many times in his past, Harper huddled up, knowing the best way to keep warm in situations like this, and he let his head rest against his drawn up knees.

He couldn't figure out what was bothering him, was it his past, or the fact he shared something of his past with his friends? Was it their reactions, or his own, that had caused this unrest deep inside of him? Harper wasn't sure of the answer, but he knew he felt like crap, and that he wanted to hit out at something, to disappear, he wanted to do something irresponsible but he wasn't sure why, or what it would achieve.

The wind was helping, the cold bite and the strength of it was making him feel as though he wasn't safe. He suddenly needed to feel the uncertainty of the wind around him, he didn't want to feel safe, a need now to remember what it felt like to live in fear like when he was younger, to not be able to feel safe all of the time. Harper saw a light flicker in the shelter and knew someone else had awoken, and immediately Harper sprung to his feet, not wanting to be seen or having to explain, Harper dashed further into the woods, not prepared to explain himself just yet.

* * *

"Harper?" Beka called out but already she knew he wasn't in the shelter, and she held his coat with annoyance. "Damn his stupid love of stupid planets and their stupid weather."

She sat down by the heater, and ran a hand through her hair, before becoming aware that she was not alone, for a moment she hoped it was Harper, but instead she saw Dylan joining her. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," Beka sighed. "Harper's gone walkabout," she added.

"I know," Dylan answered.

"You know?" Beka checked.

"I saw him get up, he wasn't sleeping very well," Dylan stated.

"He's left the shelter, Dylan, why didn't you stop him?" Beka demanded.

Dylan looked at Beka calmly. "What would that have achieved?" he asked softly. "He needed some space; our talk earlier has affected him."

"Needed some space?" Beka checked. "There's plenty of space in here, but he's gone outside, Dylan, don't you hear that wind?"

"Beka," Dylan returned. "Harper can look after himself."

"Don't be so sure," Beka returned, as she stared at the heater. "I could tell you a lot of things to prove otherwise."

"And I bet they all happened in space," Dylan pointed out. "On strange drifts, and with non-humans," he added.

"Your point?" Beka asked with annoyance.

"This is his territory," Dylan answered. "So let him be."

"Dylan, I've lived in space all my life but I still get caught out," Beka responded. "Just because Harper tells us some story of when he was a kid, giving us just a small snapshot into his past, doesn't mean he knows what he's doing wandering out into a freaking storm on some planet he doesn't know."

"Harper's not stupid," Dylan countered.

"You're not going to go and find him, are you?" Beka stated with resignation, and Dylan shook his head in reply. "Why the hell not?"

"It would be a waste of time, he'd be one step ahead of me all the way," Dylan answered.

"Are you seriously saying that Harper would be able to evade you?" Beka asked incredulously. "Come on, high guard trained super guy, you'd easily catch Harper if you tried."

Dylan just looked at Beka for a moment. "Maybe I could, but Harper has something I don't."

"What's that?" Beka asked with interest.

"The madness to go out in that weather," Dylan smirked.

"Dylan!" Beka snapped, though she soon smiled. "You're really not concerned are you?" she checked.

"Beka, give Harper a break and some credit," Dylan simply stated. "I was keeping an eye on him as we walked here earlier from the Maru; he knows what he's doing in this terrain, he hardly put a foot wrong when we hit the trickier spots of the forest."

"I'm just worried," she sighed heavily. "Mostly because of the fact he rarely talks in any depth about his past, and last night, I've never heard him speak like that and I don't think he ever wanted us to hear him speak like that," Beka spoke more softly now. "But I don't want him thinking that he can't talk to us about this stuff, I mean he must want to talk about it sometimes, but that's the first time there hasn't been some snappy reason for telling us something, to remind us of his past."

"He clearly is still affected by it," Dylan agreed, remembering hearing Harper sneaking off that morning.

"He's never stopped being affected by it, he just chooses to bottle it all up and pretend it never happened," Beka said with an air of frustration.

"Do you seriously blame him?" Dylan now asked. "We can't relate to any of what he said earlier, it's like some horror story," he added.

"It's Harper's life," Beka stated curtly.

Dylan simply nodded his head, and then checked the time. "Seeing as I'm up, I'm going to make a start on packing things up ready to move out."

Beka moved back to the door, hearing the gusts of wind and desperately wanting to leave the shelter to go in search of Harper, but Dylan was right, she wouldn't last five minutes and if Harper didn't want to be found, she would not have a chance of finding him, that much she did know.

With a resigned sigh, Beka simply returned to the bunks to pack hers and Harper's stuff, hoping he would return soon.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

It had been nearly an hour now since the storm had ceased, and the wind had dropped. The sunrise would occur soon to allow them to continue their journey, and Beka stood outside now, temporarily consumed by the smells and sensations around her. The thick forest felt fresh and lot less threatening now that the storm had passed, and the slight chill in the air was welcomed.

Harper however still hadn't returned, and Beka was beyond beginning to worry and had only been held back by Dylan and Rhade's continued insistence that Harper could look after himself. Beka finally turned around.

"I'm going to look for him," Beka announced. "I don't care if he grew up in hell, I know for a fact he didn't grow up in a place like this, and I'm not going to just wait until he decides to come back!" she stated, revealing her anger.

Dylan checked the time and frowned. "He has been gone a while, stay in contact, Beka, and let us know if you need any help in looking. I hope Rommie is still working on the communications problems, so keep trying your communicator just in case, now that the storm has passed the interference should too, so they should kick into operation soon."

"Now you care," Beka stressed under her breath with annoyance, and she tentatively moved forward into the forest. Once clear of the base, she brought her communicator up to her face. "Harper, come in, Harper," she spoke like a mantra for a good few minutes, as she continued to walk but only dead static came back. "Harper, you little godforsaken planet rat, come the hell in," Beka finally stressed with frustration at the continued silence.

Her communicator finally crackled to life. "Hey, Beka, did you call?" Harper's hoarse voice came back; there was a lot of background noise that meant she could barely hear him.

"Harper!" Beka exclaimed. "Where the hell are you, and please tell me you are ok?" she demanded, scanning the area for any sign of her friend, and turning her nose up at the damp forest around her.

"I'm 'A-ok', Beka," Harper returned softly, his voice lacking its usual enthusiasm.

Beka relaxed her concerned anger for a moment. "Well, you don't sound it," she admitted, still looking around hoping to spot him in the dense forest.

"I've just woken up, and in a damp forest, you try sounding your best after that," Harper relayed and she could hear the smirk.

"Harper, we brought the temporary shelter for a reason, remember?" Beka stated abruptly, trying hard to control her anger once more, not understanding why Harper had felt the need to sleep out in the forest, especially during a storm.

There was silence from Harper now, and Beka was quick to notice it. "Hey, keep talking to me, where are you?" Beka asked.

"By the river," Harper replied.

"There's a river?" Beka questioned.

"Listen," Harper instructed.

"What am I listening for?"

"Just stay silent and focus," Harper returned.

Beka took a deep breath, and listened. "I'm not hearing anything."

"Close your eyes," Harper's voice encouraged.

Feeling stupid, Beka closed her eyes and once again listened and then to her own surprise, she heard it. "Water," she spoke with joy.

"Keep walking towards the water, I'm right by the fall," Harper instructed. "That's what you're hearing."

"I wondered what that row was, sounds as though you're sitting under it," Beka admitted, and she began to walk towards the noise. "Harper, please tell me you are not sitting under the waterfall."

She heard him laugh. "No, I'm not sitting under the waterfall, Beka," he finally spoke with amusement in his voice.

"Good, because I wouldn't put it past you," Beka returned with her own amusement.

Reaching a break in the trees, Beka was stunned as she saw for the first time the natural water fall before her, it was an incredible sight and she couldn't help but stare in awe at its beauty.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Harper's voice sounded over the communicator. "Now are you still wondering why I chose to be here, instead of the shelter?" he added.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like it," Beka agreed, barely remembering how to function, as she brought the communicator up to her mouth. Blinking her eyes, she became aware of the surrounding area. "Where are you?" she asked.

"To your left," Harper simply responded, and Beka finally saw him. He was sitting on a jutting out rock, his legs dangling down appreciating the early morning sun.

With care, Beka made her way to his position and after some moments was able to join him. She cautiously looked at him, and saw that he was soaked through with water running down his face, and she wasn't surprised as she caught some of the waterfall spray herself, as she sat down.

"Those were your dry change of clothes for our trek today," Beka pointed out finally.

"My other ones should be dry by now," Harper returned, all the while failing to look at her, as she had settled down.

"The others are packing up, we'll be moving soon," Beka stated, and knew Harper wasn't quite himself, unusually quiet and lost in his surroundings. "Are you ok?" Beka finally asked, hating the silence.

"Yeah," Harper sighed, seeming to know now that Beka was with him, as he glanced around and offered the briefest of smiles.

She noted how tired and sad he looked, and Beka couldn't help but feel guilty for what she imagined he must be feeling. "You know if this is about last night, we haven't judged you, or anything," Beka offered cautiously. "I think we just never really gave it much thought before, you never really offered that much about your past and we just didn't think about it too much."

Harper seemed uncomfortable now, and with his hands he brushed his damp hair back into their usual spikes. Beka felt even worse, her words had had no effect on him, and had done nothing to break the tension. She looked at him again, and then to the tranquil pool of water below them from the rock where they sat, she then noticed the notable wet patches around them.

"Harper, have you been swimming?" Beka questioned, putting the clues together.

"If you'd have been an hour earlier you'd have seen a lot more Harper," he answered and found a smirk.

"You weren't! In that?" Beka mocked horror, words losing her for a moment.

"I forgot to pack my trunks, so shoot me," Harper frowned, absently kicking his feet against the rock now.

"You have no idea what's down there!" Beka scolded. "How do you know that isn't bad water, we can't afford for you to go ill on us, Seamus, when we're out of communication with the Andromeda and over a day away from med deck, what were you thinking?" she stressed.

"Water, Beka, that's what's down there, nice water, and its great," Harper stated finding a genuine smile, and then sighed on seeing Beka's still horrified expression. "Look, I know what bad water looks like, ok? It looks like crap, you can't see your own reflection in it, it's usually surrounding by stuff that isn't this," he gestured to their surroundings, his actions becoming noticeably angered. "Bad water is the drudge that I had to grow up with on Earth!" he ranted. "I'm not stupid, Beka, so stop treating me like a freaking kid!" he snapped and hurriedly got to his feet.

"Harper," Beka quickly relaxed and scrambled to her feet, she then stopped him moving away. "I didn't mean to lecture; I've just been worried about you, Seamus. You ran off during the storm without word, after what was discussed last night," Beka looked down. "I'm just sorry if I did anything to upset you last night, or if we were somehow insensitive."

"It's not you, Beka," Harper shrugged now with a heavy sigh, and moved to a fallen log to sit down. "It's this planet," he sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he rested his arms on his knees.

"You have been acting kind of strange since we got here," Beka admitted, and sat next to him. "The whole at one with nature thing," she shrugged.

"This planet is everything Earth wasn't," Harper frowned, as he glanced around thoughtfully.

"We've been to planets like this before without you going all nuts," Beka pointed out.

Harper considered her words before speaking. "I think I'm home sick," he finally revealed. "Been thinking about Earth a lot lately."

"Without wanting to insult you, Harper, but why?" Beka asked. "Earth is hell, its crawling with Dragans and Magog, it's a dead world compared to this."

Harper looked confused for a moment, as he focused on his hands. "Not so much Earth, Earth, I won't ever miss the nightmares, hardship and disease," he stated cryptically. "But I miss my old life, and what I use to be, what used to be important to me."

"I don't understand," Beka frowned, it wasn't often that Harper spoke like this, about his feelings and whilst he wanted to talk, she wanted to help him.

Harper didn't respond immediately, as he considered his reply. "You still have the Maru, your childhood home, and Dylan and Rhade still have some semblance of the Commonwealth to hold onto, all stuff from your past that you've held on to," Harper shrugged with a sigh. "What do I have?"

"Nightmares," Beka answered truthfully.

Harper got to his feet. "I'm serious, Beka, what do I really have?" he asked, his voice rising slightly.

"A better life," Beka offered with conviction, and silence greeted her. "Harper, you escaped that hell for a reason, and trust me, you didn't come away with nothing, you took a lot of emotional baggage with you," she frowned. "It's just you continue to carry it around and rarely talk about it, like this, you should offload it," she finished.

Harper seemed troubled, as he moved to the edge of the rock and idly looked at the water below. Beka had rarely seen him like this, allowing his past to consume his thoughts to the point he wanted to actually discuss it, and she simply hoped that he would continue talking; knowing it was about time he did speak about his past, but that hope was short lived.

"Dylan and Rhade could probably do with some help," Harper finally spoke, seemingly losing all interest in talking, and made to move back to base.

"They were doing fine without us," Beka countered, and remained sitting on the log.

"But we should go back, if Dylan wants to move soon," Harper lightly argued. "With the communicators working now, I guess the Andromeda isn't as far away as we think," he added, but saw that Beka was making no attempt to move. "Are we going?"

"Do you want to?" Beka questioned, looking directly at Harper, who in turn seemed suddenly intimidated by her stare.

"We should go," Harper answered.

"But do you want to?" Beka asked.

Harper looked around, catching sight of the waterfall again. "We have to go," he responded distantly.

Beka activated her communicator and waited for Dylan to respond, after a few crackles it came to life, as she move away and out of earshot of Harper, a response came soon enough.

"Dylan, it's Beka, I found Harper," Beka spoke in a hushed voice to be sure Harper didn't overhear.

"How's he doing?" Dylan's voice returned.

"He's ok, but I was wondering if you and Rhade would be able to continue without us for a while longer?" Beka asked, and held her breath. "Maybe give us about twenty minutes?"

She heard Dylan sigh. "I really would prefer us to move out in twenty minutes," Dylan returned. "We need to reach our destination before dusk, or we'll be camping for another night."

"I know," Beka sighed now. "It's just," she glanced around to Harper as she spoke. "I don't think Harper's frame of mind right now is in the right place, this planet and our discussion last night has flipped him."

"He's ok though?" Dylan checked, pleasing Beka with his concern.

"Yeah, I think so, I just think whilst he's in this mood he could do with a friend, and not be simply pushed along to the next destination," Beka stated. "Twenty minutes, that's all I ask."

"I get the picture," Dylan responded knowingly now. "Very well, twenty minutes," Dylan relayed. "Let's hope there are no more storms that could delay us further, we're still out of contact with the Andromeda; basically we're on our own."

"I thought the Andromeda was back in touch, we have communications," Beka questioned.

"Short range only, Rhade fired up the short range scanner to boost the signal strength in this forest, to assist you in finding Harper, but we still haven't heard from the ship," Dylan relayed.

"I see, doesn't look like we'll hear from Rommie then, like she warned us," Beka remembered the mission briefing.

"We're all big girls and boys now, we can look after ourselves for a few days, Beka," Dylan returned brightly, seemingly unconcerned.

"I'll see you in twenty," Beka confirmed. "And thanks, Beka out."

Beka turned and faced Harper with a smile. "We have twenty minutes before we need to return, I managed to sweet talk Dylan into letting us sit out the camp breakdown."

"Great, so now I'm a special case," Harper complained, as he kicked the dirt with his boot.

Beka sighed, her low talking to Dylan must have got Harper's attention and he must have figured out what she was asking. "Why not abuse Dylan's good nature every so often?" she offered, hoping her words would turn him around.

Harper seemed to brighten slightly at Beka's suggestion, and knowing she was just trying to make things right he relaxed slightly. "So what are we going to do for twenty minutes?"

Beka smiled as she considered his question, but noticed Harper wrapping his arms around himself. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes for a start," she suggested, and immediately regretted her words when she saw a flash of amusement in Harper's expression.

"I see, so you have twenty minutes with the Harper in a forest and you want me to strip for you?" Harper questioned, unable to hide his wicked smile. "Beka Valentine, you really didn't have to go to all this trouble to get me alone."

"Harper, shut up, your clothes could easily dry in minutes on these rocks alone," Beka stated, feeling the heat against her palm, deciding not to play along with Harper's suggestion, her intentions had been to continue their earlier discussion, but it seemed Harper had other ideas and his mood had obviously switched.

Harper looked at the rock, and then down at his clothes, before turning to the water. "How about a swim, whilst we wait for them to dry?"

"Harper," Beka whined, really wanting him to take the opportunity to talk without actually ordering him to.

"Come on," Harper encouraged. "You can swim can't you? If I have to strip, I might as well dip," he grinned like a child.

"I don't want to get wet," Beka stated, but saw the look of disappointment on Harper's face. "You go ahead, if you must," she suggested a compromise.

Harper frowned, and then shook his head. "No fun alone, done that already," he stated and stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk, to head back to camp.

Beka looked upwards, wondering if it was such a good idea to have requested the extra minutes with Harper, with the strange mood he was in. Before he got too far away she called out for him to stop. "Ok, if you're sure it's safe," she said, and removed her jacket.

"It's safe, boss," Harper immediately brightened, as he scurried back.

"I don't like water as a rule," Beka warned.

"Trust me, you won't believe this water," Harper grinned. "It's warm, and feels great," Harper hurried down to the waters edge and quickly removed his boots, and before Beka could stop him he dived in fully clothed.

"Harper, shouldn't you have removed your clothes first?" Beka questioned from the water's edge. "The whole point was to dry them!"

"They were wet anyway," Harper considered, as he used his arms to stay afloat, up to his neck in the water now.

"Come on, you're shy, admit it," Beka teased now as she took the hem of her shirt and then slowly lifted it. She saw Harper staring in disbelief, trying to remember to paddle and stay above water, but then saw as she kept her shirt on. "Well if you're not showing, either am I," she declared and charged into the water with a huge splash, covering Harper with water as she did so.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

For a few moments Beka and Harper had simply splashed around in the calm water, ducking each others heads under, and play fighting with gusto, before they both stopped to take in the area around them. "This water truly is amazing," Beka was forced to admit, it had felt so warm and soothing for the ten minutes she had been immersed in it.

"Didn't I say so," Harper boasted, and began to swim away.

Beka reached out and grabbed hold of his white tee shirt, preventing him swimming too far, before playfully beginning to try and wrestle it from him.

"Beka!" Harper protested loudly with a smile, as he tried to stop her efforts.

"You really don't need this on, Seamus," Beka grinned, as she gained an upper hand and managed to slip his shirt away from one of his arms. For all of Harper's struggles and wriggling, he was making Beka's job easier and finally she was victorious, as she snatched the shirt for over his head and waved it above her own. "Victory for Valentine!" she proclaimed, as Harper tried in vain to retrieve it. "Next, the pants," Beka declared.

"Hey, no fair!" Harper complained before rapidly moving away, and Beka had to admit that she had never pegged Harper as such a strong swimmer before now, but he could sure move through the water when he was in danger of losing his pants, as well as his shirt.

Giving chase, Beka wasn't quick enough to stop Harper leaving the water, and he was already putting on his boots again by the time she emerged from the water. Feeling the sharper chill of the air now against her wet skin, Beka reached for her boots and jacket, before throwing Harper's wet shirt at him.

To her surprise, as Beka got back to her feet having put her boots back on and then slinging her jacket over her shoulder, she noticed that Harper had just slung his own shirt over his shoulder. "You're not putting your shirt back on?" she questioned as casually as her voice allowed.

"No point, it's soaked and so am I," Harper offered calmly. "We better get back and get our dry clothes," he suggested with haste.

Beka picked up the rest of her stuff, and quickly moved beside Harper as they began their trek back to camp. "You were right, that was fun," Beka conceded, as she ran her hand through her hair and away from her face. The water had washed away all the grime, and actually made her feel fresher and more ready for the trek ahead of them.

"You just wanted to see me naked," Harper teased now, and with a smirk.

"Did not," Beka protested with a grin.

"Yeah, right, says the lady who was reaching for my pants, whilst I might add, holding my tee shirt victoriously just a few minutes ago," Harper gestured to the soaked shirt that he had slung over his shoulder, sounding a lot more like his usual self now. "You're lucky I didn't try to do the same to you," he added.

"You know I'd kill you if you tried," Beka stated confidently.

Harper just smirked, and they walked in silence for a while, before Beka turned to Harper again. "You miss being planet side don't you?"

Harper frowned, and then smiled. "What gave it away?"

"I don't know, your insanity over the past twenty-four hours, maybe?" Beka mocked. "Staying out in the rain, running off into a storm and then swimming with your clothes on," she further added but Harper said nothing, and just nodded his head in agreement with her observations.

After a few moments, Harper looked at Beka again. "Thanks for getting me out of the camp breakdown, I always feel like a little kid trying to help those two Goliaths with the heavy stuff," Harper finally acknowledged. "I only asked to go on this mission so I could see this forest, visit this place, I don't know why, it's not like I ever saw any forests on Earth."

"Maybe that's why you wanted to come here?" Beka questioned.

"I think it was initially the promise of the storm," Harper admitted fondly. "I used to watch so many cool storms back home, but I could never be a part of them, not like I was able to with the storm last night," Harper enthused excitedly now. "I used to just watch the ones of Earth, under cover, and wonder what it must feel like to have rain and wind crashing down on you, without the threat of losing your skin and your lungs."

"I guess you also couldn't go out and dive into a local river, or walk around without a shirt on, either," Beka pointed out, seeing the almost relaxed state that Harper was in now as a result, they were both still dripping wet from their dip.

"Walking around the Boston ghetto without a shirt on?" Harper gestured with mock horror. "That was like an open invitation for an uber to either beat you so they could sign their name on your unmarked skin, or hump you senseless, depending on their orientation," Harper stated, his voice lacking amusement now, and growing with bitterness, as his disgust became apparent.

"I didn't mean to bring back the bad memories," Beka quickly stated, sensing she had killed his mood once more.

"It's ok, Beka," Harper responded softly. "Maybe I've never mentioned it before but it is ok to ask me about my past, or remark on it, I'm not as weak as you make out I am, I can talk about this stuff and be ok about it."

"I don't think you're weak, Harper," Beka was quick to correct him.

"Feels like it sometimes," Harper offered, as they reached the clearing before the camp.

"I was accused earlier of being a mother hen," Beka sighed. "Harper I don't mean to mother you, but as your captain, you understand that I only have your best interests at heart, I mean we've been through so much together and I don't like seeing you get down on yourself, or hurt."

"I know," Harper agreed, as he scuffed his feet along the dirt of the forest floor. "In some ways it's nice to be mothered, spent a large part of my life being the one to lead or having to look out for myself, its kind of nice to have someone do that for me again, and I never really expected anyone to want to do that for me again."

"Seamus, maybe you don't realise it but you do need someone watching your back most of the time, you're a trouble magnet," Beka teased, and then smirked. "Is that why you make it easy for me to be seen as mothering you?" Beka smiled now, as she awaited his response.

"Maybe," Harper smiled as well. "Just remember that when I need to, I can actually survive for five minutes without you, I mean I haven't died yet, have I?"

"More luck than judgement," Beka mocked him now.

Harper then lightly laughed. "You know another reason why I wanted to come on this mission?"

"So much that you practically had Dylan tearing his hair out until you finally broke him, and he agreed?" Beka questioned. "No, tell me."

"Because the place we're going to is called Eden," Harper avoided Beka's gaze, as he stared ahead and continued walking.

"Why do I know that has some connection to Earth?" Beka asked, genuinely trying to remember the source.

"The Garden of Eden," Harper informed her. "An old Earth myth, dating back to when time began, and I guess when Earth looked a bit like this place."

"What was so special about it?" Beka asked.

"It was perfect, so the story went, the place of creation," Harper simply answered. "Just like this place, I guess I just had to be able to live life and say I had visited Eden," he laughed some more, sensing the ridiculousness of his reasoning.

"Technically, its full name is Edenia," Beka reminded him.

"Known locally as Eden," Harper was quick to point out. "A cut off community of nearly two thousand people who exist within high walls surrounding their settlement, keeping the threat of the universe away."

"Why they want to join the commonwealth is beyond me, seems they have enough protection of their own, their community live within a fortress," Beka idly remarked, as they saw the camp in the distance.

The communicator suddenly crackled into life in Beka's hand, and Dylan's voice was heard. "Where are you?"

"Turn forty-five degrees and you have your answer," Beka responded, and they both smiled as they saw Dylan turn, spotting their approach.

"Nice to see the captain is alert," Harper remarked, as Dylan began to approach to meet them.

"Beka, Harper," Dylan greeted, looking at the still soaked humans. "Good to see you two have been taking it easy, whilst the hard work was done."

"Freshened up," Beka simply responded.

"The chance to would have been nice, but right now we need to get going," Dylan ordered. "Your packs are awaiting you, and Harper put your shirt on, we don't want you getting sun stroke."

"With these trees?" Harper scoffed, seeing little of the sky with the looming branches above them.

"Just look presentable, we'll be reaching Edenia today if we make good progress and I don't want the first impressions to be a bad one," Dylan stated.

Harper considered Dylan's words, before responding. "And me wearing a shirt will make the difference?" he asked confused.

"Trust me," Dylan grinned, with amusement.

"Are you insulting me?" Harper had to ask, unsure, but reluctantly he still put the drying garment over his head to put it back on.

Rhade walked past. "That's better," he simply said, leaving both Beka and Dylan to suppress their laughter.

With annoyance Harper made a point of picking up his pack and walking on ahead, the others soon followed.

"He seems ok," Dylan remarked, keeping his distance as he walked beside Beka.

Beka nodded her head. "We went for a swim; I think it cleared his head."

"I'm glad," Dylan offered.

"We should keep an eye on him, the only reason he wanted to come on this mission was because of an old Earth tale about a place called Eden," Beka relayed. "Hardly a solid base for volunteering for something we're still not one hundred percent sure about."

"The Garden of Eden, I should have guessed," Dylan acknowledged. "I can see why this place has flipped him so much now."

"Garden of Eden, wasn't that the place that according to the story, humanity was born?" Rhade caught them up, catching the conversation. "I hope Harper's not getting any wild ideas about starting his own strain of humanity."

"Who knows," Beka smiled. "But that's why he's here."

"Well so long as we remember why we're here," Dylan pointed out. "These people want to explore and be integrated into the known worlds, and we need to find out why a cut off community suddenly want alliance with the Commonwealth."

"Something definitely is not right," Rhade agreed. "And we have to figure out better transport to this place, if it does open its doors to strangers."

"A two day hike, without any form of space wide communication is not convenient, agreed," Dylan stated. "But at the moment, it's the only way we have, so let's not hold it against them."

"I hate planets, Dylan, I deserve my grudge," Beka offered pointedly, and then looked ahead to Harper's back. "You know, Dylan, you're right, Harper is pretty able on this terrain."

"The original monkey boy," Rhade commented, seeing Harper moving effortlessly over the different levels of ground, avoiding the natural pitfalls that could easily have caused him to stumble. "He's in his natural environment."

"Rhade, his natural environment is the slums of Earth; nothing like this didn't you hear anything he said last night?" Beka snapped lightly.

"I was just joking, Beka," Rhade defended.

"Just don't, ok?" Beka returned. "Not when it comes to stuff like that, not whilst Harper is flipping like he is."

"Beka's right," Dylan agreed. "Try and keep your hobby of aggravating Harper to a minimum whilst we're down here."

"Most of the time he starts it," Rhade felt the need to point out.

"Well don't encourage it then," Dylan countered. "We need things to go smoothly down here, this planet could be a great outpost for the commonwealth and we do not want to jeopardise anything. These people are close knit, and untrusting of strangers, but they approached us so we need to show a united front."

"Maybe mention that to Harper before we get there?" Rhade advised, as they continued walking.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Harper was sat alone as he finished up the ration pack he'd been eating. Looking up he saw Beka and Dylan were looking at a map, trying to figure out the best path for the next leg of their journey. The humidity was bothering him, and the perspiration soaked him. The heavy pack he'd been carrying was not making the trek any better, and in short, Harper was feeling less than happy.

The previous night still played on his mind, and he'd noticed that he was finding it difficult to look at his fellow crew mates. Beka was acting overly motherly to him, which was starting to bug him but more because he felt he had let his guard down, and the part of him that had always promised never tell of his past had betrayed him, he had never wanted to speak of his past because it was that, the past.

"Do you want any more?"

Harper glanced over to Rhade who stood a meter or so away, who was offering some more ration packs. Harper shook his head to indicate no, and hoped the Nietzschean would move away, but instead Rhade took a seat next to him on the rocky surface.

There was a silence for a few moments before Rhade spoke. "I knew all about Earth, and the other slave worlds."

"Great, I'm happy for you," Harper sneered, keeping his gaze somewhere into the distance

"I only ever considered it from a Nietzschean perspective," Rhade continued.

Harper shook his head, clearly not interested. "You shock me," he droned by way of reply.

"I'd like to know more," Rhade then asked, and it took Harper a moment to find the response he was looking for.

"Then freaking go to Earth, and get a real lesson, Rhade," Harper partially snapped and made to get up until Rhade reached out and stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Get the hell off me!" Harper snapped fiercely now, and Rhade rapidly let go, allowing Harper to move away, and he disappeared amongst the trees.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Beka demanded, with her attention having been drawn to Harper's raised voice before he had left.

"Nothing," Rhade offered defensively, but he saw that Beka didn't believe that and wanted more. "I just said that I'd like to know more of what my people did."

"Great move, Rhade, make him feel like a freak," Beka stressed angrily.

"That wasn't my intention," Rhade stood up to face Beka. "I need him to understand that I do not in any way condone the acts of the Dragans."

"Just don't, ok," Beka requested. "Since I've known him the golden rule has been 'don't ask'," she sighed, as Dylan moved beside her.

"We don't need this distraction, guys," Dylan noted with concern. "For the moment and for Harper's sake, let's just forget what was said last night, and let Harper be Harper," he ordered. "Let's not turn this into an issue, just let it go, if he ever wants to talk then we'll talk, ok?" Beka and Rhade nodded their heads, as Dylan moved past them. "I'll go find him, get ready to move in ten," he added.

Dylan moved past a few trees, treading carefully off the beaten path. "Harper?"

There was silence, and only the natural sounds of the woods could be heard. Dylan continued walking, scanning the area with concentration, until he saw his engineer stood still with his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Harper," Dylan spoke before approaching, sensing an air of uncertainty around the human.

"Check it out," Harper simply gestured for Dylan to look beyond him.

Dylan moved forward and then saw the view that had caught Harper in a moment of pure wonderment.

"It's unbelievable," Dylan stated.

"It's sure something," Harper agreed, as he stared at the mass of land that now spread out before them. They were on higher ground, and below them from the ledge Harper had found, they could see the blanket of trees before them and then the mountains far away into the distance.

"The Maru must be over there, by that clearing to the south," Dylan figured.

"There it is," Harper pointed and soon enough Dylan could also make out the brown spec in the distance.

"So that means," Dylan scanned left and moved a little forward. "Hey, Mr Harper, check this out, there's Edenia."

"Eden?" Harper eagerly moved forward and craning his neck to the right he saw their destination for the first time. "Wow, it's beautiful."

The high walls marked a stark contrast to the natural beauty, but even with the heavy stone work marking the landscape, the design of the city it surrounded was stunning even from a distance.

"Looks amazing," Harper finally spoke.

"It's a fortress, those high stone walls contain technology that gives the inhabitants all the protection they need, we can't see it but there is a dome that completely covers the city from attacks," Dylan spoke.

"I did my home work," Harper smirked. "The shields that surround that place can withstand all forms of weapon bar the nova," he informed Dylan now. "Those plants that run up the outside walls are poisonous, you just have to breathe their aroma to be knocked out on the spot," he added. "The tall building in the very centre is the seat of power, on its roof is enough firepower to ensure the city is never attacked."

"Yet, even with all that in place," Dylan considered. "It's still a thing of pure beauty, those buildings, the gardens and parks, the whole place looks so clean and new, even from here."

"It's been in existence for over two hundred years," Harper crossed his arms. "Why the hell do they want to join the Commonwealth?" Harper idly asked then caught Dylan's expression. "No offence, but they hardly need any help, and they have no enemies."

"That we know off, Mr Harper," Dylan reminded him. "I wouldn't have made this trek, cut off and without the back up of Andromeda if I didn't think they seriously could benefit the Commonwealth."

"But what can we bring them, boss?" Harper questioned with his arms crossed now. "Other than unwanted attention, I mean look at this place," he gestured. "By becoming a part of the commonwealth they'll make enemies by default."

"That's not how I expect one of my crew to think," Dylan stated.

"Excuse me?" Harper checked, turning to Dylan. "You're telling me how to think?"

"Harper, I need your support on this," Dylan simply answered, his tone remaining calm. "When we arrive, I need you to show them the benefits of joining us."

"Fine, and I would, honestly I would if I could see any," Harper sighed. "I just don't understand why they feel the need to form an alliance with anyone."

"Well maybe we should learn all the facts, and not just take what we see at face value," Dylan suggested, sensing hostility in the young engineer, that he felt was connected to the human's recent odd mood. "Harper, after what just happened with Rhade, I want what was said last night to be put behind us and focus on the mission, no one thinks any differently of you and we have important work to do."

Harper seemed about to protest, before he looked away and took a deep breath. "Ok, deal," he simply said, and without another word he moved back towards the clearing where Rhade and Beka were waiting. Dylan paused for a moment, knowing that sometimes it was just impossible to try and read what Harper was truly thinking, but for the moment he was satisfied that he had made his point, and hoped it would be enough to at least see them through the next few days.

* * *

Dylan shook his head, and was about to turn and shout something when he stopped himself, realising it was quite a relief to hear Harper whining about the trek, meaning he was back to his old self for the moment.

The terrain was growing tougher to navigate, and it was a clear sign there were getting closer to their target. The Edenians were a self reliant group, who grew all their own food and needed no trade to survive, they didn't even have a monetary system in place, they simply grew what the community needed and survived in peace.

At that moment, Dylan was looking for some peace of his own, as Harper continued to complain about his aching feet.

"Boss, at the end of this you'll owe me a new pair of boots," Harper stressed loudly, causing Dylan to glance back, and see that Harper was falling behind now.

"Ok, let's take a break," Dylan decided, it was still another two hours before they would reach Edenia.

Beka and Rhade sat with Dylan, and after dramatically offloading his rucksack, Harper sat down and grabbed a canister of water.

"How far have we travelled?" Beka asked tiredly.

Dylan took out his pad, and checked the data. "We have travelled roughly fourteen miles on a descending path."

"And I wonder why my legs are ready to fall off," Harper quipped, taking some more water. "This is why I opt out of away missions normally."

"You didn't have to come," Rhade noted.

"Yeah, and you didn't have to point out the obvious," Harper returned quickly. "Next time there's a place that has the same name as something I knew from old Earth stories, knock me out."

"It will be a pleasure, can I start now?" Rhade asked with a smile.

"Are we ready to go?" Dylan quickly interjected before Harper could respond, and instead of back chatting Rhade, he saw his engineer simply frown.

Harper took his pack and heaved it onto his back with some effort, as the others stood up and prepared themselves for the final leg of their journey.

"You know in some ways this has been relaxing," Beka announced, as they began to walk.

"Relaxing in a trying to kill me kind of way you mean?" Harper whined.

"So have we turned the ultimate spacer into a planet fan?" Rhade teased.

Beka glanced at Rhade. "It's a nice change of pace, that's all, for the short term."

"Yeah, but we still have to make the trek all the way back, the Maru is two days away," Harper stressed.

"Can we please lighten up back there?" Dylan requested as he led the way. "I do not want to turn up and have nothing but complaints to greet the Edenians with."

"Boss," Harper scurried to keep up with the pace. "If you don't mind me saying, you seem a little nervous about this mission, you're not your usual confident bravado captain self, do you know something we don't by any chance?"

"Nervous?" Dylan picked up.

"Well, you seem to be very aware of how we're going to be perceived," Harper explained.

"Harper's right, and add a little edgy and uptight to that," Beka supported. "Is there something you know that we don't?"

"I know as much as you do," Dylan responded.

Rhade looked at Harper and Beka, seeing a similar expression. "OK, so tell us what your gut is telling you, because there's something."

Dylan frowned, and then slowed slightly to allow his crew to step in line with him. "OK, I'm suspicious about why the Edenians are asking to join us, when on the face of it we could be seen to need them more."

"Ha!" Harper exclaimed. "Didn't I make the same observation before you shot me down for doing so?"

"You said what I didn't want to hear," Dylan admitted.

"We can turn back now," Rhade remarked. "I mean, let's discuss this, should we continued if we are feeling some doubts? We're out of contact, on our own, and two days away from our only way off this planet."

"Great, now tell us the bad news," Harper frowned.

Dylan stopped and the others gathered around him. "If we turn back now, we will never know."

"There's an old saying where I come from, curiosity killed the cat," Harper stated.

"What the hell have cats got to do with this?" Beka questioned.

"It means," Harper glared at Beka. "That maybe our curiosity will be our downfall, I mean come on guys," Harper continued. "A cut off civilisation, doing perfectly well on their own, suddenly requests a desire to become a part of this hell bent universe, when there's no reason we can see that they would want to."

"The little one has a point, Dylan," Rhade remarked, ignoring the snarl Harper aimed at him.

Dylan showed some frustration. "Ok, I admit things do look a little confusing right now, but if we turn back now they'll remain confusing. We don't generally turn our backs on a request to join us, and we might find they have a valid reason, can we really just ignore their request because we're a little confused and on the face of it we take it upon ourselves to determine things are ok for them?" Dylan asked with passion. "Who are we to make that judgement if these people genuinely want our help, or want to be a part of our Commonwealth?"

There was silence as the others glanced at each other, and then Harper shrugged his shoulders. "OK, ok, I'm in, I haven't trekked all this way to just turn back now, we might as well keep going and find out what the hell is going on, and besides, it's not every day you get an invite to go to Eden."

"Edenia," Beka corrected him, and then sighed. "But I agree, it's been a trial in itself to get here, and you're right they might have a very good reason and it seems a waste to just turn back now."

"I'll go with the flow," Rhade simply added.

"Good, so let's keep going and just stay alert," Dylan stated and began to walk, and with just a couple of still unsure glances, Beka, Rhade and Harper followed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The first sight of the huge looming wall ahead of them caused all four crew mates to stop and stare for a moment. Till that point, the trees had obscured the magnificent structure, but now they could see it towering over the trees before them in all its glory, roughly two miles ahead.

"That wall extends all around the city?" Rhade checked.

"Completely," Dylan answered. "It's over ten meters thick, almost 50 meters tall," he added.

"How large is the city?" Beka asked, as they began to walk again.

Harper piped up enthusiastically. "It covers almost twenty-five miles squared, although twenty percent of that is fields where they grow and produce their food for the entire community."

"There are nearly sixty thousand people inside those walls," Dylan added.

"And it's defences?" Rhade questioned.

"Within the actual walls there is enough technology to protect the city," Harper stressed. "We can't see it, but there's a protective shield that is generated from the top of the wall to produce a dome over the city, once we get inside you'll see sporadically a number of tall towers that strengthen that dome."

"You really did do your homework, Mr Harper," Dylan spoke up, remembering their earlier discussion.

"Still baffles me why they feel the need for Commonwealth help," Rhade frowned.

"Maybe they're lonely," Harper offered with a smirk.

"OK, let's not take any chances," Dylan then announced. "Breathing apparatus on, the foliage around here will soon become more toxic the closer we get," he explained as the others found their masks.

"Gotta love their twisted sense of the big welcome," Beka mocked.

Once they were all kitted out with their breathing apparatus, they again began to move forward, though now in silence, as their words were stifled by the equipment they wore.

Harper started to hate the silence as he approached, there was something eerily wrong inside of him, a sense of impending doom almost and he was sure having to wear breathing equipment was not helping his growing nerves. This was Eden, or rather Edenia, and he began to question his own stupidity for being here, and the reasons he was here.

When he had first heard they were coming here, he desperately wanted to come too. Every kid on Earth was told the ancient story of the Garden of Eden, it was like the promised-land and he had wanted to believe it had once existed for his home. Was this place somehow connected, he wondered, and then easily dismissed it as a ridiculous thought, this planet had no connection to Earth, so why was he really here?

The closer they got, the more troubled Harper felt trying to figure out what he was really hoping to find in this cut off place. The storm had been magnificent, and had brought back all his loves and energy for planets and the natural environment, so maybe that was why he was here after all, to just get his feet back onto dirt, and be amongst the living environment again, as opposed to his second home amongst the mechanical.

After a while, as they continued their trek, he decided that was the reason, he simply needed a break from the artificial. Harper had to admit that being planet side again was actually enjoyable, for the most part, and he remembered back to the previous night and the feeling of the rain against his skin with fondness.

There was then a jab on his arm, and Harper turned to see Beka looking back at him, and as ever with concern. After a glance of 'I'm ok' Harper was left alone once more with his thoughts, but noticed they were getting ever closer. Looking at the walls now, he could only admire the work that went into constructing them, seeing for the first time the stone work and carvings that graced the outside, and he allowed himself to get lost in that, dismissing his concerns, until they all finally reached the main gate, and prepared to step inside.

The Edenians must have been observing their approach and had already identified them, as the large drawbridge slowly came down to greet them and a split second of static was seen, as the first of what seemed like two force fields located at each end of the tunnel within the huge wall deactivated, giving them privileged access to the inside.

Dylan glanced at his crew before taking the first step, and one by one they walked slowly forward and into the massive structure of the wall. The sheer size of the wall was now dwarfing them, and the instant coolness once they were walking inside, treading with care through the tunnel, was refreshing and a little overwhelming. A figure approached them, and indicated that it was now safe to remove the breathing equipment that they had been wearing for the past hour.

Harper stepped aside so he could look at the figure with more appreciation, she was slender in build, and her skin was pale, so smooth almost like china with the slightest hint of blue and green in complexion. They dressed in simple and natural ways, clothes made by hand using what looked like hand woven materials. Her hair was a striking black that also showed hints of blue in the light, as they stepped back into the light and out of the tunnel, into the city for the first time.

No words were spoken, and Harper tore his attention away from the female leading them enough to begin to notice the similar looking natives of the city. They stared back, no one saying a word as the visitors made their way through the narrow stone streets. Harper wanted to speak, and wanted to ask why the locals seemed afraid by their presence but when no one else spoke, he chose to remain silent. Looking at the locals, Harper noticed that they were in groups, and guessed it was a time of day where they took a rest, maybe had some food, due to their inactivity. Maybe word of their arrival had spread, and they were simply curious, he considered, growing a little uneasy by the stares they were receiving and the intimidating closeness of the stone buildings surrounding them.

As they walked, more of the citizens joined and walked with them, but no one spoke a word. Harper couldn't take the silence any more and quickened his pace slightly, to walk alongside Dylan.

"Boss, quiet ain't they?"

"Maybe it's their way, very little is known of these people," Dylan returned in a whisper.

"They're giving me the creeps, boss," Harper complained lightly, and in hushed tones as he continued to glance around.

"I think we're nearly there, there's a huge building at the end of this street," Dylan gestured and Harper saw what Dylan was referring to.

"I don't like this," Harper simply added but Dylan didn't respond, and the human took that as a request for silence.

Beka now moved to Harper's side when the engineer let Dylan move ahead. "Either they have weird ways of making visitors feel welcome, or something isn't right," Beka noted quietly.

"Tell me about it, I feel like we're being led to our execution," Harper stressed. "The way these people are looking at us," he gestured, and saw two older ladies bowing their heads as they walked, as if to justify his point. "It appears to me like they are looking at us with pity."

"Maybe we're just a little edgy after two days in the woods without communications with the outside worlds," Beka attempted to explain. "Remember that we are the aliens to these people, just as they are alien to us."

"Maybe you're right," Harper conceded, and tried to relax.

They then walked into what was obviously the main square and suddenly they were met by what seemed like a few thousand people. The sheer number caught all four by surprise, and they could only look around at the blanket of people, as they were led to a much smaller group of five people, stood on a podium.

The noise and hum of voices surrounded them as they took their places, and Harper glanced around trying to take it all in. The buildings that marked out the square were like something out of Earth's past, he had seen pictures and photos of old Earth when it had had places like this, in its cities and towns and he needed a moment to truly appreciate it.

His attention was quickly drawn back to the situation, as finally one of the Edenians spoke.

"Captain Hunt, my name is Kenan and I am the elected ruler of Edenia."

"It is a pleasure to be here, we have travelled far to respond to your invitation," Dylan spoke with authority and warmth.

"Yes," Kenan spoke, and he glanced to his fellow Edenians who sat with him. "You are mistaken in your facts, I did not invite you."

Harper immediately turned to Dylan, who showed little reaction to the revelation, so turned to Beka who seemed to share his concern.

"I received word from your people about a desire to join our Commonwealth," Dylan spoke calmly.

"Your journey has been a wasted one," Kenan simply announced.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Harper remarked under his breath, and both Rhade and Beka seemed to agree with his words.

"I am sorry to hear that," Dylan stated. "However, by allowing us entry, plus the warning about the poisons in the foliage, and indeed the fact you know who we are suggest otherwise, that you have been expecting us."

"He's gotta point," Harper realised. "Though not sure that improves the situation," he feared.

Kenan stood up. "A request was made, and I was made aware of it a day or so ago," he stated. "Unfortunately for you, the request was made by the people who oppose my rule."

"Then that is unfortunate," Dylan agreed.

"For you, yes," Kenan stated. "But I always try to make good on any situation," he gestured to his guards who immediately took up position behind the four crew members.

"Ah crap," Harper complained. "Look we've done nothing wrong except not be up to date on the state of affairs within your lovely community," Harper explained frantically. "We didn't know we were responding to the wrong group."

"He's right," Dylan supported. "If our presence here offends you, we will leave immediately and you will never see us again."

"No, your presence here pleases me," Kenan smiled. "I want to show the detractors that they have done me a favour by bringing you, Captain Dylan Hunt, to my attention."

"I am unsure if I should feel honoured," Dylan returned.

"I have ruled this city for a number of years," Kenan spoke. "Yet no one outside of these walls knows, I want to expand my power, but have not had the means to do so but now, here stood before me are four influential members of the New Commonwealth, and suddenly I have the means of diverting attention to our fair city, and show this universe the true power of the Edenians."

"What, so the Nietzscheans can bring their biggest task force to blast you to the ground?" Harper quipped.

"Little one, you talk big," Kenan approached Harper. "But I wish to welcome the Nietzschean's, the Commonwealth, we have the fire power to protect ourselves and the more that come, the more we can destroy."

"You're kidding, right?" Rhade spoke up. "I think you've been on your own too long, become too confident in your surroundings."

"No one has ever penetrated this city's defences," Kenan stressed. "No one ever will, and just as much as they keep people out, they also keep people in."

"Boss," Harper spoke up, concerned now.

"You can not hold us here, our ship is in orbit and will note our absence if we do not return in three days," Dylan spoke up.

"Good, maybe the good ship Andromeda will be the first to feel the force of Edenia's defence system," Kenan exclaimed.

"The man's a joker, give him that, he's challenging Rommie," Harper noted with surprise to the others, mocking Kenan. "Look, you have a good thing going on here, I can see that so don't jeopardise it by getting in too deep, with stuff you know very little about!" Harper stressed.

"What my engineer is trying to say is that you still have a chance to let us go without incident, and save yourselves," Dylan spoke sincerely.

"Strip them of their possessions," Kenan ordered loudly and Harper felt himself being jostled forward, and his back pack was roughly removed. Harper managed to look to his side, as they continued to pushed him around and saw the other's getting the same treatment. Rhade attempted to fight his cause but was met with two men who enforced the order.

Jewellery and accessories were the next items to be taken, and then Harper felt his weapon and holster being removed. The next things to go were belts, and any loose items. Harper struggled for a moment, seeing his fellow crewmates receiving the same dressing down, all being disarmed, and he noticed for the first time the cheers and jeers the actions were receiving from the crowd.

Then Harper felt hands on his data port, and yelped as one of the guards tried to twist it.

"Sir," The guard then spoke. "This thing, it's attached, what shall we do?"

Harper's heart skipped a beat as Kenan walked over and roughly held his head, to examine the port for himself.

"What is this?"

"A data port," Harper answered, a touch of fear in his voice. "It's attached, can't be removed, ok?"

"It can't stay," Kenan decided.

"You can not remove it!" Beka protested, and both Dylan and Rhade voiced their support for Beka's words.

"The data port is directly attached to him, Kenan," Dylan then calmly spoke, in defence of Harper. "It's not an accessory or jewellery."

"It could compromise us," Kenan argued. "I am not so ignorant that I will allow this thing to stay, I run a tight ship here," he added and turned to his guard. "Take him to Tirus, tell him to deal with this problem."

Harper struggled as two guards wrestled him away from the platform. "No!" Harper yelled, on being separated from the group.

"Kenan, listen to me we are not your enemy!" Dylan protested, keeping an eye on Harper as the guards continued to escort him away. "But your actions are quickly making us just that, stop this now, let's talk this through!"

"There's nothing to discuss," Kenan decided. "You are now a prisoner of Edenia, and you will exist as one of my subjects, you will never escape."

"You've just made your first mistake," Rhade sneered. "No one tells Dylan Hunt what he can or can't do."

Guards roughly escorted the remaining three away, and Kenan smiled with pride as he gestured to the gathered people. "The time of our recognition is near, people, we will soon be at one with the universe, instead of in hiding, we will soon show our power, and take what is ours!"

The cheers reverberated around the square, as the people rejoiced, and Kenan walked back into the main building, tasting sweet victory and the ease with which it had occurred.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"This is ridiculous!" Beka stormed with anger. "We just walked in here, Dylan, right up to that idiot and he didn't even have to lift a finger to capture us!"

"Beka, we weren't to know this was a trap," Rhade reasoned, as he took a seat. "Maybe we should have showed a bit more caution," he added with a wry smile, showing little concern.

The three of them had been escorted by guards to a run down house in the city, and then left with no restraints or locks but they were now trapped within the huge impenetrable walls that surrounded the city. As the three of them had been led to their new home, they had quickly realised that Edenia was possibly one huge prison camp.

"We knew the risks, and we all made a decision," Dylan spoke up after a moment, pacing the front room of the building they found themselves in. "Personally I think it's a good job that we did proceed, this leader, Kenan, has no idea what he is doing, or what he'll be attracting to this planet. The first sign that Edenia could be up for grabs and all manner of races will be scrambling to get a piece of this city."

"The same sign that lured us here, and then effectively trapped us," Rhade noted.

"I can't believe this," Beka continued, shaking her head before stopping to look beyond the doorway, seeing the people outside and she recognised their expressions now, of people who had lost hope. "And what about Harper, where have they taken him?"

"We need to find him, that's one of our first priorities," Dylan stated.

"We sure do, Dylan," Beka stated with conviction. "This is his nightmare all over again, and I promised him that he'd never have to live in these conditions after what he went though on Earth, we have to get him out of here," Beka stressed.

"This will be tough on Harper, I agree," Rhade supported. "I'm not sure what the conditions are like here, but I see little food and little hope in these people," he added. "I would imagine this is pretty much a similar scenario to what Harper lived on Earth."

Beka had to offer an ironic smirk. "He came here to find Eden, some old Earth story about the most idyllic place for humankind, and what does he find?" he questioned. "The exact same crap that he left behind."

"Except there are no Magog or Nietzscheans here," Dylan stated, his voice carrying a tired edge. "Let's keep perspective, this is nothing like Earth and to compare it could be insulting to Mr Harper."

"But the way he's been acting lately," Beka defended. "Who knows what's going through his head right now, or how he'll view this place, we need to find him."

"On that I agree," Dylan pointed towards the exit. "Let's get ourselves familiar with this place, and find Harper."

* * *

Harper had been dragged, pushed and frogmarched for miles through stone streets and endless allies. Just over an hour had passed when finally he was dumped on the stone floor of an old brick building. Wearily Harper glanced around and felt the intense heat from a couple of furnaces to the side that were fully fired up, and he saw a couple of kids manipulating metal plates, making something that resembled tools, that still glowed white as the shape was formed.

"Hey, is Tirus here?" a guard spoke up.

"I'm here," a voice boomed back, and Harper couldn't help but gulp as the larger man emerged from a back room, and then slowly walked over. "What is this scrap you've brought me? I only accept scrap metal, not any old scrap you come across, and he ain't right for this workshop, too alien for me."

"The boss wanted you to take a look at this, he wants it disabled," The guard ignored Tirus's mild rant, as he yanked Harper's head roughly to the side, despite Harper's protests who tried to bring his hands up to ease the guards grip on him.

"Don't touch it!" Harper yelled.

"He seems to be quite emotional, maybe the first thing we should do is shut him up," Tirus suggested, then felt around the port. "He seems quite attached to it, whatever it is," he added with a smirk, as he continued to prod the data port. "Secure him; I can't have him interfering with my work."

The guard followed Tirus's orders and pushed Harper's hands away, before being thrown a strip of leather to bind them behind the human's back.

"Don't touch the port!" Harper yelled again, and with growing concern. He couldn't even begin to think what these people would do to his port. Their lack of knowledge about data ports meant they were even more dangerous to his own health, and on deciding he'd rather risk a beating than anything happening to his port, Harper barged the guard away using his shoulders and quickly got to his feet.

Even with his hands still tied, he managed to begin a mad dash towards the exit, only focused on getting away from the situation, but just as he got there two guards appeared from the outside and easily blocked his path as he crashed into them, sending Harper falling backwards heavily to the floor.

Stunned for a moment, Harper felt himself being dragged by his still tied arms back to the centre of the room. This time Harper was not given the freedom he previously had, and a guard pushed him around until he was on his knees and his head was forced down as he kneeled now before Tirus.

"Feisty little fellow," Tirus finally spoke once the situation had been contained. "Well, let me take a good look at this thing."

"It's a damn data port, don't freaking touch it!" Harper sneered, until felt his hair being grabbed to silence him.

Tirus put his hands on Harper's head, adding to the hold already keeping his head down, restricting his movement, as the larger guy got a good look at the port. The atmosphere was tense, as Harper could only wait to see what they would do. There was a lot of painful prodding, all against Harper's wishes, and he began to struggle again but his efforts were in vain.

"Well, I'll try a couple of things, see which works best," Tirus finally announced and moved away.

The words sent a chill down Harper's spine and he found additional strength to attempt once more an escape, but it was all to no avail as the guard easily continued to contain him.

Moments later Tirus returned, and Harper's breathing quickened as the larger man moved to sit beside him, once again putting a chunky hand by Harper's port to restrict the human's movement.

"Please, I'm begging you, my port is not a threat to you, please, just leave it alone," Harper stressed, with perspiration forming on his brow.

"Kid, just keep it quiet, I'm working here," Tirus requested calmly. Seconds later Harper couldn't contain his reaction, as he yelled with extreme pain when suddenly his neck seemed to be on fire, it took a while for the pain to become even a little bit bearable, and Harper managed to regain his senses.

"I'm not sure that's enough," Tirus was heard to say, as Harper focused again, his breathing still erratic and the whole side of his neck around and under his port was still burning, the sensation seemed to be continuing down his back and chest, like running water.

"What," Harper managed between breaths. "What have you done?" he managed finally.

"I'm sealing this thing up," Tirus casually answered.

"What?" Harper snapped, still unable to move due to the hold the two men had on him.

"It's closed up now, but I'm not sure it will hold, couple of weeks and I'm betting you'll find a way to separate these two metals," Tirus continued. "We'll give it a few minutes to set, you might find it uncomfortable for the entire time it's on, my heart already bleeds for you," he spoke with little care.

"You put liquid metal, hot burning metal over my port?" Harper gasped, suddenly realising why his neck still felt as though it was on fire, and why it continued to feel that way down his back and chest. The sheer pain was agony but Harper was unable to move or do anything to attempt to alleviate the pain, as the two men continued to hold him down with some force.

"It's a special compound," Tirus seemed happy to explain. "A softer more pliable metal that moulds to whatever surface it's applied too, particularly skin I have discovered, and hardens in minutes, I hear the pain is unbearable for the first couple of days, due to it remaining hot for a while."

"Get this stuff off me, it'll stick to me, you're burning me!" Harper stuttered, between heavy panicked breaths.

"Yeah, but sometimes once it's cooled, it can be picked away, really depends on your skin type," Tirus seemed disappointed by this. "So for an extra security, to ensure this thing in your neck is not used against our boss," Tirus paused as he appeared distracted for a moment. "I'm going to put this on you."

"What on me?" Harper demanded to know, but all too soon he had his answer as a collar was quickly placed around his neck. "No, no way!" he yelled, and then yelped as the application of the collar interfered with the still burning metal that was settling on his skin around his port.

Tirus took his time adjusting the collar, removing it several times to work on the design, so it would fit directly over the port, and Harper took small mercy in the fact it wouldn't restrict his movement as much as it could have, if Tirus had chosen a wider fit. As it was, the metal band fitted tightly around the middle of his neck, and was then expertly sculpted to come up and over the port firmly, with no chance of give. Closing his eyes to the pain, Harper focused on remaining conscious, as Tirus continued to work, time passed but to Harper it felt like a lifetime as he drifted and struggled in the men's grip.

After half an hour, Harper was finally pushed away and then actively discarded, as his hands were untied. The guard and Tirus stood and watched him for a moment, as if he was an animal, and Harper took the opportunity to move his hand tentatively up to feel with horror the soft smooth metal on his neck, instead of skin. His data port and most of the right side of his neck was now covered, and the pain underneath was almost unbearable, but the shock allowed Harper to focus all too clearly now on what had happened.

With a grimace, Harper then felt the still burning skin around the edges of the metal, and could now see the stray runs of metal that had made their way down the front of his tee shirt, burning into his chest, feeling similar sensations on his back.

"You guys will pay for this," Harper seethed, allowing his anger to control his emotions.

"If I was you, I'd get out of here, before we make you regret that comment," Tirus spoke with a sincere sense of warning, but his posture showed little care for Harper's threat.

Harper scrambled to his feet, taking heed when a few of Tirus's men stood up and supported their boss by moving forward with menace. Without another word Harper stumbled out into the street, and ran as fast as he could until he had turned nearly every corner he had come across, his instincts kicking in, desperate to get away until finally he leant against a stone wall, and slid down to the ground exhausted, as his adrenaline suddenly left him.

Breathing heavily, Harper was finding the metal collar feeling tighter now around his neck, as he desperately tried to recover his breath, but he wanted to scream with pain, barely able to stand the unrelenting burn. His hand came up to his chest, and he felt the drops of cooling metal attached to his skin, that grew into a larger mass as he followed the flow up to the collar. It was like a second skin, so smooth and rock hard to the touch, but underneath it irritated and burned his skin, testing his own tolerance to pain.

Feeling helpless and lost for a moment, unable to properly focus, Harper glanced up and down the street, the stone surroundings made the area look cold, as suspicious and curious eyes seemed to look back at him from safe hiding places.

"Hey."

Harper wearily looked to where the voice had sounded, squinting in the poor light of the shadows, and he saw a man tentatively approaching him. "Hey," Harper managed, though he wanted to curl up and forget what had just happened, but he forced himself to offer a brief smile through the pain.

"You look in pain, I brought water," the main offered.

Through tired half opened eyes, Harper looked at the man. Probably close to Dylan's age, albeit before the black hole. The man had the same complexion as the other Edenians, pale with a hint of blue and green, shocking black hair, and a beard to match.

"Come now, drink," the man encouraged, and Harper barely hesitated as he reached out with desperation for the bottle, eagerly taking a few precious gulps, needing the cold liquid and the distraction.

"Thanks," Harper finally spoke, composing himself slightly, as he handed the bottle back.

"Let me help you with your wounds," the man then offered and Harper felt immediately relieved as the cool water was poured over his neck, and then his shoulder, chest and back, but where the metal had run it kept the refreshing water from the true pain he felt, as the burning sensation gripped his senses. "Let me guess, this is Tirus's work, the traitor that he is."

"Tirus is a name I never want to hear again," Harper spoke with a low voice.

"Why did they put this on you?" the man asking, as he cautiously touched the sculpted metal band around Harper's neck.

"To stop me using my data port, I don't see the freaking point, they don't even know what it is, what are the chances there'll be anything I can jack into in this place?" Harper snapped, more to himself. "Stupid jackasses," he seethed angrily.

"My name is Asa," the man then introduced, and offered to help Harper to his feet. "Follow me, you need to rest, I will look out for you whilst you do. You're not the first to receive that metal treatment, and we have something that might ease its effects."

"Thanks," Harper offered, at that moment he was willing to walk with the Abyss if it meant some promise of relief from the pain, and as he walked with Asa he idly looked around seeing hidden eyes continuing to watch him. "What is the deal around here?" Harper asked, as he struggled to keep pace, still attempting to deal with the constant burning and the metal that was beginning to restrict some of his movement in his right shoulder under his port.

"Our home has become our prison, you must be one of those we summoned, and for that I am truly sorry," Asa offered sincerely.

"You contacted Dylan, the Andromeda?" Harper figured, thankful for the brief distraction of the conversation.

"Our leader has lost his way, he talks nonsense and has a lot of people frightened, we've been prisoners for nearly two years," Asa explained. "We had hoped that our sudden request for help would yield some hope, but all its done is made things worse."

"No," Harper stressed. "Our being here will be noticed, when Rommie realises we have not returned she will know something is wrong here, and act appropriately, hopefully she'll start by bombing that damn Tirus's place."

Asa offered a light chuckle. "I like your spirit, it's a breath of fresh air believe me," he smiled.

"So this is a prison camp?" Harper then spoke, having recognised the signs and piecing it all together.

"I guess it could be called that," Asa agreed. "We built the fortress many centuries ago to keep out the enemies, but in doing so the enemy within has used it against us."

"Do you have food, weapons?" Harper asked.

"Once a week we get food rations that would normally last three days, we've adapted to survive, but we have nothing else, no weapons, no tools, nothing but despair," Asa explained. "We don't work, or provide any service to those who serve Kenan, we are simply expected to worship the guy and wait for what he proclaims to be our rebirth."

"Rebirth?" Harper questioned, his hand holding his neck now, still not quite believing what had happened to his port, as he tried to feel the outline of it under the metal skin.

"The rebirth, the day we embrace ourselves into the universe beyond, and stop being cut off," Asa sighed. "Kenan is but a child and we are his toys, he is unable to grasp that the world outside these walls will not see him as anything but a small speck, and one to be conquered," Asa looked at Harper. "You know what I am talking about, I can tell from your expression."

"So why contact us?" Harper softly asked looking away, swiftly avoiding Asa's observation, and trying to ignore the constant pains in his shoulder and neck. "By bringing us here aren't you doing Kenan's work?"

"We needed hope and we've heard murmurs that the New Commonwealth could provide it," Asa simply said. "We didn't know what you could do, but we had no other choice, it's been two years and no one has known our plight, half our population has died without so much as a glance in our direction from the outsiders, the universe beyond."

Harper sighed, partly in tiredness and also with concern, Asa was right that no one knew what had been going on here and he stopped when Asa gestured to a building.

"We're here, step inside," Asa smiled.

Harper walked forward and entered the simple building. He noticed straight away the lack of anything in the room they stepped into, no furniture or possessions, but there were people, all Edenians, who sat around and now stared at him.

"I have found one of our visitors," Asa announced. "Do tell us your name," he then requested of Harper.

"Seamus Harper," Harper offered, a little intimidated by his surroundings, feeling weaker suddenly, as he tried to remain focused, but the constant burning was making it hard to take anything else in.

"He is hurt," a female stood up. "My name is Ezra," she quickly offered and took some of Harper's weight to help him, as she gestured for Harper to walk with her to the back room. "I need you to lie down over here, Seamus," she offered.

"People call me Harper," Harper spoke numbly, simply following Ezra's directions, but feeling a little lost now as he suffered a sudden dizzy spell, and he stumbled down to the sparse blanket that seemed to make up a bed.

"Well Harper, I know you're in pain, that much is clear and I'm going to try and help," Ezra stated firmly, knowing he was struggling to remain focused. "First we need to get this ridiculous collar off of you," she looked up at Asa who had followed them into the room.

"Ezra, they put that on him for a reason, and if they catch him without it, we could harm him more," Asa reminded the female.

Ezra didn't hide her frustration. "Then we'll have to make sure they don't see him," she stated firmly. "Give it a week and they'd have forgotten they even did it to him."

"I'll open up the store, do you need anything else?" Asa asked.

"Bring me two bottles, and maybe some of the old clothes," Ezra spoke with a frown, as she looked at Harper.

In turn Harper felt his head roll to the side, as his energy wavered, allowing himself to be at the complete mercy of these strangers offering help. It seemed like an eternity before Asa returned, and Ezra had used the opportunity to take a good look at the metallic skin Harper had acquired, but no words had been said even though Harper was uncomfortable with Ezra's exploration of his injuries.

Harper tensed up suddenly, as he felt a rough piece of metal against his skin, and in a split second of panic he pushed the instrument away fearing the stranger's intentions.

"It's ok, this won't hurt," Asa calmly returned, and a second later there was a sharp movement, followed by the sound of metal being cut and Harper felt an immediate relief around his neck. "The collar is gone."

"Meaning you have to stay out of sight for a few days," Ezra reminded him, and Harper tried in vain to protest, as she began cutting his shirt away from his body, and into strips. "I'm doing this with as much care as I can, but some of your shirt has fixed itself into the metal and as a result your skin as well, I'm attempting to work around those bits, please relax, Harper."

"I'm ok," Harper offered tiredly, and in an instant he gave up any fight he had left and succumbing to whatever fate had dealt him this time, the pain was remaining his biggest battle, as he idly looked up at the yellowed stone ceiling in a bid to block out the intensity of the burning he felt.

"You're in so much pain, but I want to try and stop that if I can," Ezra now smiled with fondness. "It's our fault you're here and like this, so let us help you."

"I wanted to come here," Harper offered, though he no longer seemed completely aware, as his head rolled once more and his eyes remained half closed.

"That maybe so, but you will also want to leave and right now you can't do that, and that's our fault," Asa now spoke.

"Why have this done this?" Ezra then asked towards Asa. "I have never seen this technique used on the shoulder and neck before, only the hands and feet, and that makes sense, but his neck and shoulder?" Ezra continued, as she carefully cut at the material she could see around the edges of the melted substance that covered a large part of Harper's right shoulder, and neck around the port.

"You see that," Asa pointed out the slightly raised circular object in Harper's neck, under the metal. "That's what got the traitors and 'haves' scared."

"What is it?" Ezra asked intrigued.

"A data port," Harper had his eyes closed now, but was still awake. "It enables me to talk to machines, and work with them, inside of them."

"Your technology both scares and thrills me," Ezra admitted with a mixed expression. "Now, this may feel uncomfortable to begin with, but trust me, in a few seconds you'll understand why I'm doing this."

Harper only nodded his head, but then felt a fresh wave of pain as his shoulder seemed to erupt with new vigour. Opening his eyes sharply, he attempted to sit up but Asa stopped him, continuing to assure Harper that it was for his own good.

Taking some deep and needed breaths, and feeling himself pinned down to the floor, Harper wasn't so convinced, but was unable to do anything else he stopped struggling. A few moments later the pain finally began to die down, enough that he could feel some relief from the pain that had been nagging him since the metal had been applied. With caution he brought his head up, and saw Ezra was applying some form of cooling gel to his skin around his shoulder, the same skin that had moments earlier been covered by the metal.

"What have you done?" Harper finally managed.

"We discovered this stuff can break up the metal that Tirus uses in these cases," Asa answered, holding up a clear bottle with green liquid inside.

"What is that stuff?" Harper needed to know.

"This stuff?" Asa beamed. "Is our lifeline."

"Against the metal?" Harper showed his confusion.

Asa was already shaking his head, and to Harper's surprise he picked up the bottle and proceeded to take a few gulps from it. "Our lifeline," he stressed. "Here, you look as though you need some yourself," he offered Harper the bottle and with Ezra's help, he proceeded to take a couple of gulps.

The liquid momentarily burned his throat but Harper cared little, as its effects were almost instant, allowing him to savour the release it offered, and appeared to relax him. "You make this?" Harper finally asked, after Ezra took the bottle back to continue using the liquid to try and ease Harper's injuries.

"We sure do, it's the only things we've been able to do for ourselves in defiance of Kenan since this mess kicked off," Asa beamed now with pride.

"Its good stuff," Harper had to admit.

"Plenty more where that bottle came from," Asa informed him and then grimaced. "Oh, and I'll think you'll need it, after what that traitor did to you, it sure looks messy," he added taking a look at the work Ezra was doing on Harper.

"I've only been able to remove some of the metal, mainly around your shoulder for now; I don't want to cause you too much discomfort. Your reaction to the small area I treated was enough to let me know we should take this slow," Ezra explained with care. "I know you're still in pain, I know what this metal does, but I'm afraid this is all we can do for now."

"It don't hurt anymore," Harper grinned absently, feeling the effects of the drink, as he kept hold of the bottle like his life depended on it, and taking a couple more mouthfuls.

"Drink up, boy, you'll need it," Asa advised and quietly, Ezra continued to work with the limited resources she had in helping Harper.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"This place is huge," Beka complained. "We've been walking for two miles and haven't covered even a third of it."

"All these allies and buildings, finding Harper is going to be impossible, and no one is talking," Rhade frowned.

"We need to win these people's trust," Dylan decided. "They are scared, they fear us," he observed.

"It's not like we're not going to hurt them, we're in the same position as they are, we're not the enemy," Beka stated with frustration.

"Out presence here concerns them," Rhade now figured. "They feel by Kenan trapping us here that we will disrupt things, make things worse, that's why they are afraid to talk to us."

"So what do we do?" Beka shrugged.

"We do nothing," Dylan decided.

"Nothing?" Beka looked around. "Even though these people clearly need our help?" Beka checked, a little shocked by Dylan's statement.

"We have to have faith that help will come from outside, where our true power lies," Dylan explained calmly. "We are powerless inside of this place, we have absolutely no power here, and if we try anything I fear we will give good reason for these people to fear us."

"So, seriously, we do nothing?" Beka checked unsure. "Dylan, you're not in the business of doing nothing, you're the doing something kind of guy, remember?"

"By doing nothing we will show strength," Dylan responded seriously. "Kenan was expecting us, he was ready for us, and he probably already thinks he knows what we'll do next to try and defeat him," Dylan smiled. "I don't want to play his games, and for once, I'm going to stand aside and wait."

"So you think he'll be ready for any attack we might formulate, any tactic we might use?" Rhade asked. "Make sense," he shrugged, but still Beka didn't appear convinced.

"Take a look around, Beka," Dylan requested. "Look on every corner, and you'll see that we're being watched, Kenan is watching us like a hawk through those guards," Dylan gestured. "To do anything here we would need support from the locals, to even have a chance of making any impact, and I'm betting that Kenan is crazy enough to have orders out there for anyone who tries to help us to be tortured or killed," Dylan explained with passion. "I'm not willing to take that risk, this is his game, not mine and we all know that Kenan's only power is over these people that he has trapped here, beyond these walls that accounts for very little."

"So we do nothing," Beka frowned, still unsure. "But we do still try to find Harper?"

"We are still going to find Harper," Dylan smiled. "I don't think we'll get any help, either, so be prepared for an all nighter."

"Whatever it takes, I want to make sure he's ok," Beka stated with concern.

* * *

The bottles clinked together loudly and with a broad smile Harper merrily toasted to the latest loud cheer, and happily downed the last drops of the liquid he had grown quite accustomed too. His shoulder and neck were now covered in tied together strips of his old shirt, an attempt to protect the damage caused by the metal from infection, but Harper was now too far gone to notice as he giggled into his empty bottle.

"We should let him sleep," Ezra suggested to Asa.

"He's had a tough time, let him enjoy himself, he won't have many of these moments here," Asa dismissed.

Ezra showed concern. "Please, let him sleep now, help me take him to the back room so he can rest."

Asa looked at Ezra. "You're really concerned about him."

"I haven't worked on his species before, I'm worried I will miss something if I don't pay attention, he's not like us, he has red blood, skin that's a different colour and texture, I don't want to cause him further discomfort through ignorance," she stated.

"Very well, I will call an end to his day," Asa decided with a heavy sigh, and moved to where Harper was slowly singing to himself. "Come on my friend, it's time to rest."

Harper was already out cold by the time Asa lifted him with ease over his shoulder.

* * *

The silence was made all the more daunting by the high stone buildings, and stone streets. There was coolness in the early morning air, brought on by the shadows and fresh air that Beka had never felt before, the city of Edenia was unlike anything she had seen before. Still the eyes followed them, even at this early hour the locals were still watching their every move, along with the ever present contingent of guards following their every step, as Beka, with Rhade and Dylan, tried to find any sign of their wayward engineer.

"I would have thought we'd have found something by now," Beka sighed.

"We don't even know if he can be found," Rhade returned.

"What do you mean?" Beka immediately asked, turning to face the Nietzschean.

"What if Harper wasn't set free like us?" Rhade offered defensively. "If they did their homework they might have found out about his past, how he used to give the Dragans the run around."

"If they had found that out, then they would have found out just how ugly this universe is and wouldn't be so quick to invite it round for dinner," Dylan casually observed. "Kenan thinks he knows what he is doing and I'm betting he has no idea what lies beyond the main gate, let alone the atmosphere of this planet."

"Can we really assume that?" Beka asked, as they continued walking. "We don't know anything about these people; we don't know what they might be hiding."

"They have no means of space travel, no technology like ours," Dylan gestured around him.

"But they do have a pretty impressive state of the art defence system installed into these walls," Rhade noted. "Do we really know what else they have stashed away in these walls?"

Dylan sighed. "I guess not, but I haven't seen anything, or been given reason to believe they have more than we are aware of, and we know all about these walls, Rommie was able to do basic scans."

"Dylan, I really don't want to burst your bubble but the Commonwealth's top engineer is missing, we haven't seen him in nearly twelve hours," Beka reminded the captain. "If they wanted a quick lesson in destruction, I'd say they have the right guy."

"Still in favour of the 'doing nothing' option?" Rhade checked.

"We will find Harper, and these people are not a threat, the only threat they are is to themselves if they persist with their plans," Dylan argued.

"It's not the people's plan, it's all Kenan's work, these people have little say in the matter," Beka observed. "Why don't we just do a little something to solve that problem?"

"He has followers, we heard them in the square where we were captured," Dylan pointed out. "We touch Kenan before he's unveiled as this city's biggest threat and we risk turning him into a martyr."

"So we're still all for the doing nothing?" Beka frowned.

"We do nothing," Dylan agreed, and they continued their search.

* * *

"We have to do something!" Harper exclaimed, as he moved from the floor to a standing position, feeling a lot better and refreshed after some needed rest. "Sitting around here, it solves nothing."

"What can we do?" Asa asked tiredly.

"Right now, you're showing those assholes who has the power," Harper explained carefully. "But they only have a small amount of power, and you know why?" he asked.

"Why?" Ezra asked glancing around the five other Edenians sat in the small room.

"Because whilst they have the power to rule over us, we have the power to disrupt, we have power," Harper stressed.

"We don't have any power," Hashim spoke up, someone that Harper was happily singing along with the previous evening he recalled.

Harper smirked. "Then if that's what you believe, it must be true, and Kenan has won without a fight."

"We can't fight Kenan, to do so is suicide," Ezra spoke with concern.

"Kenan is a child, an upstart who is a freaking fool," Harper snapped, remembering his brief time with the guy, and hating him for issuing the order to deal with his port. "I've faced a lot worse, a hell of a lot worse, you guys just don't know what's out there."

"And we don't want to know!" Asa sharply spoke up.

"Then do something, don't just sit around doing nothing and complaining about it!" Harper snapped, then turned away with frustration, trying to hide a grimace of pain but Ezra caught it and stood up to stand by Harper.

"Let's get some food, freshen up, now is not the time to discuss this, we've only just woken up after an excitable night last night," Ezra suggested, remembering the amount of alcohol that was consumed by the residents of the house.

Slowly the others left until Harper was stood alone with Ezra and Asa. "I know what I'm talking about," Harper simply offered.

"Let me see your shoulder," Ezra requested for Harper to sit down.

"I could really do with another drink, it's the best medicine," Harper asked.

"Maybe later," Ezra half smiled, as she helped Harper remove his shirt so she could check the crude dressings on his shoulder and neck. "Seems the drink has assisted the healing process, I think I managed to clear your skin of most of the metal around your shoulder, back and chest," she observed with care.

"It stopped the burning sensation as well, strangely," Harper added, a little confused but not wanting to question it.

"I'll try some on your neck today, maybe it will remove the rest of this stuff," Ezra offered, as he leaned in close, and Harper couldn't resist smiling at her as their eyes met.

"Do you come here often?" Harper quipped.

"Hey, my girl Seamus, don't forget that," Asa then warned lightly, before flashing a smile.

"You and Asa?" Harper checked and Ezra slowly nodded her head, slightly amused. "Well your loss," he recovered, with a smirk.

"Been nearly ten years now," Asa continued, as he walked over to stand next to Harper. "Ain't no man survived who tries it on with my girl, my lovely wife."

"Asa will you pack it in, he was only teasing," Ezra returned strongly.

"Can't always tell," Asa moved away. "Him being, well, not like us."

"Asa!" Ezra snapped. "He is not that much different from us, it's just a matter of appearance, that's all."

"And culture, regardless of how he looks, even if he was like us he isn't from around here, he could be like that lot up in the south of the city, there don't get our East side sense of humour, do they?" Asa defended. "That's all I'm saying,"

"Look, its ok," Harper felt the need to interject before they resorted to violence. "I didn't understand the situation, that's all."

"It's ok," Ezra returned.

"You don't understand the situation on a lot of things," Asa stated.

"Or maybe I understand them all too well," Harper moved away from Ezra who had now finished her checks on his healing injuries, but it was clear that Asa was bothered by something. "Ok, Asa, explain it all to me, tell me the situation and then we'll see how well I understand it," Harper offered.

"Over a drink?" Asa perked up.

"Well of course!" Harper beamed, and quickly left Ezra alone as the two men went in search of a new bottle.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Beka recognised the area up ahead and turned to Dylan. "Hey, it's the main square, remember that place Dylan?" Beka mocked. "Where they just captured us without a fight?"

"There's a chance Harper might have made his way back here, as a familiar place and the one where we last saw him," Dylan suggested.

"No!" a panicked voice suddenly yelled from the shadows of a stone building.

Beka, Rhade and Dylan stopped and turned, it was the first time anyone had made a noise towards them since they had arrived. Moments later a kid of no more than eighteen stumbled forward, looking both unsure and worried.

"Don't go past those stones," he then gestured.

"This whole city is stone, which ones?" Beka asked impatiently.

"We can't go past those stones," the boy answered, moving forward past the three and crouching down to put his hand on one of five stones that were spaced across the street. "You go past these and those men," he nodded towards the guards still keeping a close eye on them. "They'll be fully in their rights to kill you; we can't go past these stones; only the Haves can pass these stones."

"The Haves?" Dylan checked.

The boy frowned, with a slight shrug. "Those people who aren't us, stuck behind these stones, those who live over that side and support Kenan."

Rhade walked up to the stones, and saw they were just that, square stones only about 20 inches off the ground. "But there's nothing to stop us," Rhade pointed out.

"Seriously, you don't want to pass these stones," the kid looked a little afraid now. "We have to keep to this side, those of us who chose two years ago to vote for Pallu."

"Pallu?" Rhade checked.

"Our last recorded election, back when things were fair," the boy shrugged. "Kenan found out who voted for the man he defeated, and now we're out casts."

"But you can't have been old enough to vote," Dylan pointed out.

"My parents were, so by default I was condemned to this side too," the boy explained. "I really shouldn't be talking to you," he then added, and Dylan turned to hear frantic whispers coming from the house where the boy had emerged from, his family obviously concerned by him speaking to the strangers.

The boy nervously smiled, then lowered his voice. "My name is Reuel, I want you to know, speaking for my people, that our silence is not to insult you, we are glad you are here and we know you'll help us, you'll bring the good people here to save yourselves and us, not the bad."

"Hold out for a couple more days," Dylan advised, and then smiled. "It's reassuring to know you trust us, thanks."

They watched as the boy disappeared back into the house, and Rhade gestured to Dylan as a guard approached the house.

"Hey, you got issues, come and see me, leave that kid alone, he was just being helpful," Dylan spoke with authority.

The guard hesitated, and stopped his advance on the house, but stared at Dylan until he gestured to Rhade and Beka to slowly move on, careful to stay within the boundaries.

* * *

Asa looked upwards and with a frown. "Don't sit there, kid."

"What?" Harper smiled.

"Those rocks are our boundaries, we can't cross them, we're not encouraged to sit on them either," Asa explained, and pulled on Harper's arm.

"Ow!" Harper complained, with Asa pulling on his right arm aggravating his sore shoulder.

"So listen to me," Asa returned sharply. "We do not want to attract attention, you should be wearing that collar remember?" he hissed, and then looked around. "I sense trouble," Asa spoke with concern.

"Why?" Harper asked, looking around.

"It's never this quiet, this is like the South side," he remarked.

"The South side?" Harper questioned.

"Yeah, Southsiders are the quiet bunch," Asa explained, still focused on the area surrounding them. "They creep me out, I hate going over that side, they watch you all the time, but are too afraid of their own shadow to greet you."

"So why do you go?" Harper was growing bored by the lack of action, and the quietness. His head was beginning to throb, and he was feeling restless, and hot.

Asa smile, and held up the now empty bottle. "We all have needs and those needs make us go south every so often," he shook the bottle to make his point.

"So if that's what the Southsiders are like, what are the North, West and Eastsiders like?" Harper idly asked. "And what are you?"

"I'm an Eastsider and so are you whilst you stay in my home, we're more active, more vocal and ready to do something, we're the ones who contacted your people," Asa explained enthusiastically.

"And the North and Westsiders?" Harper asked, trying hard to remain focused but he was fighting the need to sleep.

"They are the Haves," Asa simply said, and before Harper could make his confusion more obvious he continued. "We're the Havenots, they are the Haves, you get it?"

"Yeah, they are the ones on the other side of these stones," Harper looked out past the stones, seeing how close he was to the Haves.

Asa looked around suddenly and motioned for Harper to remain silent. "Hide, guards are approaching," he then hissed.

Harper needed no further encouragement and he quickly darted into a side building, as Asa followed. The interior was cool, and completely in shadows with only the shaded sunlight from outside finding its way inside. There was a musky smell, and Harper found the darkest corner to sit in, whilst Asa stood cautiously by the door, looking out. He felt even more tired now sitting down, they had been drinking for about a couple of hours, and then with his shoulder still stinging a little, Harper suddenly felt drained as he became more relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hey, Seamus, did you come down here with friends?" Asa then asked, and turned around when he only received a light groan, with no audible answer, and he saw that Harper had closed his eyes.

"Never mind, it's not like we won't be able to spot those three in this place," Asa remarked. "Taller versions of you," he smirked, but frowned on seeing that Harper was seemingly in a deep sleep now and unresponsive. He looked back out and watched until the three strangers walked out of his line of sight, and on seeing some of Kenan's guards following them, he decided to stay put for a little while until the coast was clear, allowing Harper to sleep.

* * *

They had been walking for hours, and Beka slumped down in the shadows, sat in the street and not caring as she got out of the constant sunshine that beat down on the city.

"I need a drink," she remarked.

"I don't think they do room service here," Rhade offered, glancing up and down the empty streets. "Where are we now?"

"The markers have kept us mainly in the southern region of the city," Dylan said, with his hands on his hips, joining Beka in the shadows and catching his breath. "We've done a full circle and returned to the most Southerly part; the building the guards dumped us in is a couple of blocks from here."

"Glad someone was paying attention," Beka sighed, looking tired. "I really hope Harper is ok," she added softly with concern, brushing her hair away from her face with her hands.

Dylan moved forward and leaned against the wall. "He must be here somewhere, by my reckoning the prison camp only extends to include the South and East regions of the city from the path we walked," he gestured. "The North and West sides I guess are where the wealth and the fields with the produce are located, and all of Kenan's supporters no doubt."

"I can't believe the only thing preventing us from stepping over to the other side is a few stones," Rhade crossed his arms.

"And the threat of the guards," Dylan reminded him.

"Come on Dylan, we're both high guard trained, we could easily outwit those losers," Rhade returned confidently. "If we want to understand this place, we have to see how the other half live."

"If they have food over there, then I'm all for a little scouting mission," Beka supported Rhade's opinion.

Dylan looked uneasy, and then looked at Rhade. "This is exactly what Kenan would want."

"How would you know that, Dylan?" Rhade questioned. "You appear to know exactly what he's thinking with little or no evidence, I've never known you to duck out of a chance to help people, and we could bring food back for those starving."

"Dylan, we can't be expected to just do nothing," Beka stressed. "These people asked us here for a reason, and just because Kenan intercepted that request doesn't make it any different to the hoards of other requests you go gun hoe into, in the name of making things right."

Dylan moved away and considered their words. "You're right, we should at least get an idea of the whole picture and help these people where we can, but we have to stay low key, if we try to make too much noise I fear what Kenan might do," Dylan stressed. "He hasn't restrained or locked us up, that to me is almost like an open invitation for us to cause trouble, so we have to be careful."

"I agree with you there," Rhade nodded his head.

"Maybe he's somehow trying to make a point?" Beka suggested. "To further undermine these people who requested our presence here. If we cause Kenan a problem we'll be classed as trouble makers, and it will reflect badly on them and they'll pay the price, not us," she shrugged with a frown.

"Which means," Dylan prompted.

"This is still a diplomacy mission," Rhade couldn't hide his disappointment.

"We owe it to these people, who probably risked their lives to send us that message, not to cause trouble whilst we're here," Dylan stated. "But there's nothing stopping the Commonwealth kicking some ass from outside, and calling the Calvary when we're reported as missing," he added with a sly smile. "That's out of our hands, and totally Kenan's fault."

"I'm starting to get your 'doing nothing' plan," Beka half smiled, as they all began to move back towards their building to plan.

* * *

Ezra frowned then continued pacing the room glancing occasionally at her husband Asa. In return Asa only looked away and sighed.

"What if he dies? Then what will the Commonwealth think of this place?" Ezra panicked.

"He's not going to die, he just has a fever," Asa assured Ezra calmly. "His wounds have got a slight infection, that's all," he added, knelt by the still sleeping Harper. After waiting a while for the coast to be clear he had had trouble waking Harper and he had noticed the perspiration that covered the boy and faired the worse, so Asa had carried Harper home for Ezra to care for.

"You know, Asa, that stuff is not the cure for all things," Ezra snapped gesturing to the bottle Asa held, clearly still concerned.

Asa looked at the bottle of liquid, took a gulp and then continued applying it directly to Harper's infected wounds, as Harper moaned sleepily, having a restless sleep due to the fever. "I beg to differ," he remarked, and as if on cue Harper began to stir, and then wake with a sudden intake of breath before grimacing.

"Harper, Harper," Asa spoke with urgency. "Open your eyes buddy."

Harper slowly opened his eyes, and groaned as he moved to sit up on his elbows. "I feel like crap," he finally spoke.

"You've looked better, and you looked bad when I met you," Asa smirked, and handed the bottle to Harper, who readily accepted it.

"This is nothing, you should see me on a really bad day," Harper offered after taking some refreshment, handing the bottle back, as Ezra moved to his side and put her hand across his forehead.

"You're still burning up," Ezra remarked.

"Story of my life, I'm sick, I'm in a camp, I must be planet side again," he smirked without too much concern.

Ezra moved away. "You shouldn't become too dependant on that stuff, I've seen people who have, and it isn't pretty," she stated, clearly upset by the attitude she was dealing with.

"Ezra, relax, I told you he'd be ok, he's awake isn't he?" Asa stood up to assure her, and Ezra took a deep breath looking at Harper who smiled back.

"I guess," Ezra conceded and moved back to Harper's side. "You need some food inside of you, but we have no food, not till our rations that arrive tomorrow."

"I'll be fine," Harper got to his feet with Ezra's help, as he stood upright he was hit by a slight dizzy spell. "Whoa, room is trying to spin on me," he held out his hand to help his balance.

"That would be the drink," Ezra warned.

"Maybe I should take your advice, must be strong stuff," Harper frowned, until he was happy with his balance.

Harper stretched his arm and shoulder, feeling pain as he did so still covered in perspiration, both from his fever and the hot weather outside that stifled the room. He moved his hand up to his neck and still felt a more metallic surface that covered his port, as Ezra moved her hand to his arm.

"I never got a chance to try and remove the rest of that stuff, when you're stronger I'll see what I can do," Ezra explained with care.

"Thanks," Harper offered, and moved to the window to look outside. "I'll need to find my friends at some point, let them know I'm ok."

"Friends?" Ezra glanced around at Asa.

"Three of them, right?" Asa spoke up, as Harper turned to him, nodding his head. "They were in this area, but you were out cold. There were two guys and a lady all with your colouring, more or less."

"Sounds about right," Harper agreed.

"It won't be hard to find them, they are pretty distinctive for these parts, being aliens and strangers," Asa smiled broadly.

"You can trust them, you know," Harper shrugged, showing a little bit of uncertainty. "If I'm out cold again, and you see them," he explained.

"I'll remember that, hey, maybe I'll see them on my travels," Asa suggested. "I need go to the other side of town, need to pick up some more of the cure for all evils," he gestured to the empty bottles that were in a box by the door. "You've done a great job of finishing my supply," he grinned.

"Sorry," Harper could only say. "Can I come with you?"

"Best not, you need to rest," Asa stated, knowing his wife was glaring at him to say the right thing.

"You should sleep," Ezra agreed.

With a heavy sigh Harper reluctantly agreed, feeling weary and a little light headed still, knowing some rest would do him good as he continued to fight the fever he had developed. "I'll go rest in the back room if that's ok then," Harper offered.

Both Ezra and Asa nodded their heads, as Harper left the room and moved into the back room. He heard both Ezra and Asa exchanging their goodbyes before the older man set off to get the needed supplies, as Harper gathered up the thread bare blankets. With some effort, ignoring the aches and pains, Harper lay down on the stone floor and got as comfortable as he could.

It was a far cry from his quarters on the Andromeda, but not that far removed from his Boston days, he considered. The weather was better here, and he felt relaxed and unlike his Earth days, he sensed no threat. But his stomach was rumbling and Harper felt a sudden thirst that served to remind him that things were not so different, and his fever didn't help him feel any better, with laboured breathing and a constant uneasy feeling of dizziness. Next time he woke up, he decided, he would look for the others, but right now he needed to get that alcohol out of his system, and fight the fever that was weakening his body. Alone with his thoughts, Harper's eyes closed slowly, and soon he was fast asleep once more.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Asa had handed over the empty bottles and in return he received the same number of filled bottles, all with a word. It was an unspoken agreement between the people in the camp, bring back a bottle and it would be replaced without charge or question, the only luxury they had.

As he walked through the darkening streets carrying his load, he saw them, and Asa was suddenly in two minds about what he should do. Ignoring them and returning home to open a bottle appealed the most, knowing Ezra wouldn't want the full compliment of aliens in their home, not with the guards Asa could see following the other three. Then he remembered Harper, the kid was sick and weak, he'd been through a lot and reuniting him with his friends could do him the power of good.

It took another moment of thought before Asa called out, and he saw all three turn to him, their surprise obvious and he guessed not many people had requested their attention since they had arrived, they were in the South after all, he considered.

"Hello," one of the guys spoke with caution. "My name is Captain Dylan Hunt," he continued.

"The Commonwealth guy," Asa nodded his head knowingly. "Look, don't be alarmed, I know how these Southsiders keep themselves to themselves, but I'm an Eastsider, we're a bit more social," he bragged.

"I see," Dylan returned, still with caution. "Well this is Beka Valentine, and Telemachus Rhade, they serve on my crew," he introduced, gesturing to his companions in turn.

"Nice to meet you, but the reason I stopped you wasn't just to make pleasantries, I have your friend Harper in my home, I know he was planning on looking for you so I'm saving him the trouble," Asa stated as fact. "So follow me."

"Harper is with you?" the female, Beka, spoke and Asa sensed her anxiety. "Is he ok?"

"He's picked up a little fever, but he's over the worse," Asa explained.

"He's sick?" Beka stressed. "Listen, his immune system is poor, what might be a little fever to you could mean death to him, are you sure he's ok?"

Asa showed slight concern for a moment, before smiling. "You sound like my wife," Asa mock frowned, and saw the two men both smirk at his observation. "He's fine, I was just talking to him before I came out here to pick up my salvation," he rattled the bottles. "Why don't you just come back with me and see for yourself?"

They seemed to hesitate, and Asa picked up that they might be up to something or maybe distrustful of him, until they silently appeared to agree. "Yes, we'd love to see our friend, Mr Harper, again," Dylan agreed, taking the lead. "Thank you."

"Is the little one ok, other than the fever?" The buffer guy, Rhade, asked, and Asa couldn't help but be a little intimidated by his presence, noticing the bone blades. "He was dragged away, and separated from us shortly after we arrived."

"A Havenot, Tirus, who lives here in this lovely camp with us on the East side, he's a first class traitor I might add, he did a good number on your friend," Asa explained as they walked. "He devised this liquid metal that reacts to the skin, painful as hell when applied I've heard, and sadly seen," Asa took a deep breath before continuing. "We've done what we can so far to remove the majority of it, but the kid is still pretty burned up, and now he's sick."

"How bad is it?" Beka checked. "How serious?" she added quickly, needing to know more.

"Just the right side of his neck, the shoulder and parts of his back and chest," Asa stated. "I've seen worse," he added. "I think he has something on his neck, he calls it a data something or other?"

"Data port," Dylan helped him.

"That's it, that's been completely covered by this metal, you can't even see it," Asa shrugged. "Must have really concerned the Haves, they also put a tight collar around his neck, but we removed that, it's why we've been keeping him out of sight, the guards will punish him for our actions if they spot it."

Asa looked at Beka taking a deep breath, figuring her to be the boy's lover, looking too young and beautiful to be his mother. The way her concern was written all over her face for Harper, appealed to Asa, and he couldn't help the attraction he felt to the lady, silently applauding Harper's luck to have a lady like that being so concerned for him, knowing Ezra wouldn't show the same concern for him.

They continued walking through the dark and quiet stone streets of Edenia, with Asa changing the subject as he began to briefly explain to the three strangers more about their community and the differences between the south and east sides of the camp.

* * *

The sounds were unusual, and a little out of place as consciousness returned. Opening his eyes, Harper rolled onto his back and paused whilst his aching muscles reacted angrily to the hard floor he had been resting on. Mildly complaining to himself, Harper managed to push himself up onto his knees, taking a few moments for the room to stop spinning, before continuing to full height.

A few unsteady steps forward, Harper got his bearings and focused on the noises, and realised that people were talking in a hushed manner, in the front room. There was something in the way they were talking that had Harper stepping forward with caution. At first he assumed it was Ezra and Asa talking, but the male voice was deeper, and vaguely Harper recognised it, a blurry image from one of his first times in the house came to mind, the other voice belonged to one of Asa's friends, Hashim.

It then struck him that they were whispering, he couldn't make out the words but it was the tone, and manner in which they spoke that set off alarm bells. There was urgency, and some giggles, and then it all fell into place, the groans and the shortness of breath, Harper realised with some horror that Ezra was cheating on Asa, and with Hashim, the two secret lovers were at that moment in the throws of passion.

Harper gulped and moved so his back was to the wall, suddenly nervous not knowing what to do. Maybe in their customs this was ok he considered for a moment, but it felt wrong, and Asa was a friend, suddenly Harper was placed in an uncertain situation. His fever had died down, he no longer felt as hot or disorientated, but he wished he still did, he didn't want to know what Ezra was doing behind Asa's back. Harper closed his eyes and took some deep calming breaths, and he was about to return to his blanket on the floor to pretend he'd never woken up when a thick heavy hand gripped his neck and yanked him through the curtained door into the front room.

Panicked Harper forgot to breathe for the moment, as Ezra still on the makeshift bed struggled to remain decent with just a ripped blanket to hide behind.

"I told you he was awake!" Hashim partly growled.

"I thought you were concentrating on me!" Ezra complained. "I'm sure we can sort him out, so he doesn't say anything."

"I won't," Harper gulped.

"I don't trust him, he's different to us," Hashim argued flatly, and kept a firm grip around Harper's sore neck, cutting his circulation now. "He trusts Asa, he'll squeal for sure!"

Ezra had no answer, and Harper realised that deep down she felt the same as Hashim, this wasn't going well.

"Get your hands off me!" Harper began to protest through gritted teeth, feeling the lack of oxygen now.

"Let him go," Ezra finally demanded, having retrieved her dress.

Hashim considered her request and then let the human go, leaving Harper gasping as he fell to his knees.

"Get the hell out of here!" Hashim then kicked Harper to make his demand clearer, and Harper backed away sharply.

"What?" Harper panted, looking up from the floor still holding his sore neck, he glanced at Ezra who seemed troubled, but remained silent.

"We'll tell Asa that you ran, panicked, delirious from fever, needed some air, or had to do some alien crap that we wouldn't understand, but just get the hell out of here," Hashim ordered abruptly, getting a hold of the torn shirt Harper wore that he had acquired from Asa, and pushing him towards the exit.

"Fine," Harper snapped with irritation, now clear of the mad man and having no desire to stay where he wasn't wanted. "I don't need you, or this crap, you two have a happy cheating life," he stressed and stumbled outside into the night's cooler air.

"Harper," Ezra called, and she appeared at the door, as Harper turned back to look at her.

"If Asa found out, he'd kill me, you know that, and I can't risk you saying something, even if accidentally, that would cause that," she meekly explained.

Harper smirked. "Thanks for looking after me," he offered genuinely and then sighed. "You're hurting a good man though, Asa doesn't deserve this shit, Ezra and you know that."

"We live in cruel bad times," Ezra shrugged. "Life is tough for us here, Seamus; we have to seek comfort where we can."

"Bull, you think this is tough, Ezra, you have no idea!" Harper couldn't hold back his emotions suddenly. "You have no idea what's coming if this place continues to let Kenan do his stupid thing, and you should listen to Asa, instead of betraying him," Harper stressed with seriousness. "You should never betray your own; it's not the way to do things."

Ezra seemed hurt by Harper's words and before she had a chance to respond, Hashim came running out, his face full of fury. "I told you to leave!" he roared and Harper could only turn and attempt to run, but Hashim didn't let up and soon Harper was tasting dirt as the larger Edenian charged him to the ground, pressing his head into the dirt, before spinning Harper over and pinning him to the ground.

"When I say scram, I mean it, I didn't mean you go and upset the lady, alien!" Hashim sneered, his hand pressed once more to Harper's neck. "If you ain't gone in thirty seconds, I will snap this mangled neck of yours, you understand that, alien?"

"Yeah, freaking yeah!" Harper snapped angrily struggling to get free, but to make his point more known to the human Hashim drew back his fist and Harper's head snapped to the side with a right hook across his cheek.

By the time his senses had returned, Harper was alone lying on his back against the cool stone of the street. Above him rose the intimidating stone buildings, reaching up into the darkness of the skies above. Never having felt claustrophobic before, Harper suddenly felt the need to escape the closeness of the streets and its stone buildings. Scrambling to his feet and staggering away, Harper wiped the blood from his nose on the sleeve of his shirt, and once fully upright he kept running, never intending to see Asa, or his two timing wife Ezra again.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"Ezra," Asa called as he walked into the stone building, and behind him Dylan, Beka and Rhade cautiously stepped inside.

"Asa," Ezra lost her smile when she saw the three strangers with Asa. "You have company."

"Found em, matched our own, so thought we'd complete the set," Asa casually remarked preoccupied with putting the box of alcohol on the floor, and missing his wife's expression. "So go and get Harper, let's reunite them."

"Asa, we need to talk," Ezra frowned, as she nervously glanced at the strangers, so much bigger than Harper.

"What happened?" Asa guessed, putting his hands on his hips and now looking at his wife and seeing her concern. "This house ain't that big, if the kid was here he'd be out here already."

Dylan, Beka and Rhade exchanged concerned glances, as Ezra attempted to explain.

"He woke up disorientated, maybe with fever, or the other," she began quietly. "Hashim had come over to see if we had any more of that stuff," Ezra pointed with disgust towards the bottles. "When Seamus saw Hashim, expecting to see you, he must have panicked, next thing I know he just ran, Hashim gave chase but he was too quick, I don't know where he's gone or why," she finished, and stood uneasily in the silence that followed.

"I see," Asa simply said after a few moments, showing confusion. "That fever must have been worse than I thought," he offered to the others.

"Or he's had too much of that stuff," Ezra pointed to the box once more. "We've seen it before, drives people crazy."

"Lies," Asa dismissed quickly. "That 'stuff' is the only thing keeping this place going!"

"Harper likes a drink but he's not stupid," Beka added with worry. "My money is on his weak immune system, and the fever doing this."

"I tried to stop him, but he was barely registering," Ezra stated, showing concern but deep down she was frantic with concern that they'd discover the truth and not believe her.

"We need to find Harper," Dylan interjected. "If he is ill, delirious or needing some of that," Dylan glanced at the box. "Then being alone right now is not the ideal situation for him."

Asa turned to Dylan and nodded his head to agree. "He can't have gone far, lets just hope he does still have his wits about him not to stray across the borders," he hinted, and then turned to his wife. "How long has he been gone?"

"No more than half hour," Ezra lied, knowing it was closer to an hour.

"Let's go," Asa gestured and the three strangers left the building, leaving Ezra to sigh in relief, and hope that Harper would never be found, she couldn't begin to imagine what Asa might do if he ever found out about her cheating on him.

* * *

Harper stopped and leant against a stone wall for support, every street looked the same, every building looked cold and uninviting, and in near darkness Harper had to admit he was hopelessly lost and alone. Desperate for a drink of any kind, still tasting blood in his mouth, Harper struggled on but not knowing what he was hoping to find. On his own again, he considered, living on his wits, and then he frowned. He needed to find the others he finally decided, this wasn't his life anymore, he'd left this stupid existence behind many years ago for a reason, it was no longer all about him and his survival, he was different now and he knew he needed Beka and the others around him.

"Need a drink, stranger?"

Harper spun around, and saw a young Edenian male offering a bottle, casually leant against a wall, stood outside one of the many stone buildings. The young man had now caught sight of his appearance, and Harper guessed he looked a mess judging by the kid's expression, with blood and dirt caking his face after his run in with Hashim.

"It's ok," Harper returned dismissively, aware of the effects that stuff had had on him, mixed with the fever. "Thanks," he added, although deep down he knew he would love to quench his thirst.

"You look as though you need some," the young guy continued, maybe seeing in his expression that he wanted a drink. "You don't look well, you should rest and have some drink."

"Had too much of that stuff already," Harper explained, and turned to move on, knowing he had to keep moving to have any hope of finding the others.

"Well at least stay and rest, it's getting late to be wandering around, especially in the state you're in, and there's plenty of room back here," the guy offered.

"Stay with you?" Harper frowned unsure of the kid's intentions and persistence, before turning back to the guy. "Seriously, it's ok, I don't want to intrude."

"Hey, you found one of the aliens," a female voice then spoke up, and Harper raised his eyebrows on seeing a young women join the man, and then another appeared on the other side of the guy. "You have invited him to stay with us, right? He needs to stay with us; we can't let him walk the streets!"

"How many of you are there, back there?" Harper asked with surprise, showing more interest now.

"Six of us live here," the boy answered. "Plenty of room for a seventh."

"I could do with some rest," Harper shrugged, the idea beginning to appeal more as he partly smiled at the girls, suddenly feeling weary with the suggestion of rest. "And company," he added, hesitantly.

"Where are your friends, the other aliens?" the second girl asked.

Harper shrugged. "I don't know, I was separated after we got here, I'm always getting into trouble," he gestured awkwardly to his neck to show them the kind of trouble he'd had.

One of the girls moved forward to look more closely at the damage for herself, and feeling uneasy with the sudden attention, Harper backed away slightly. "Look, its ok, I'll be fine," he stressed, and continued backing away.

"You're hurt, who did this?" the other female spoke, looking at Harper's bloodied face. "Come on, we'll protect you if you stay, you don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid, I just don't want to intrude," Harper protested lightly.

The male moved forward, and before Harper could protest he put an arm around the human's shoulders. "The name is Buz, and you are now our guest, our people invited you here and we're going to play host, maybe a bit late I know but it's the thought that counts," Buz smiled, as he walked Harper towards their home.

"My name is Tarah," the first female offered. "And this is my sister Junia."

"Great to meet you," Harper offered, feeling a little pressured as he was ushered into the building. "My name is Harper," he offered.

"People, gather, we have a new member to our collective," Buz announced proudly. "This is Harper," he introduced, as Harper stood uneasily for a moment.

"Looks kind of freaky with that strange hair," a seated guy offered, as Harper glanced around the room, finding three more lounging Edenian males in front of him, all drinking from the familiar bottles.

"Our very own alien," Buz agreed with an amused smile, and Harper joined in the spirit with a smirk of his own.

"He's not one of us," another of the seated males argued. "We didn't invite him or his freaky friends here."

"Zal, yes we did, remember that meeting, we all raised our hands?" Buz prompted. "We drank our drink?" he further prompted.

"Ah," Zal turned back to Harper. "I remember now, that was cool."

Buz frowned at Harper, to suggest Zal wasn't the brightest in the group. "Sit yourself down, have a drink, join our happy band of hangouts."

"So you just hang around, no family or anything?" Harper sat down, the group he had joined looked no older than late teens early twenties, and from what he understood of this community it was a little odd to find a group of 'kids' like this, living alone.

No one answered for a moment, as Harper accepted a bottle, even though he was hesitant about resuming his drinking so soon after quitting, he was really desperate for something to quench his thirst.

"We only have each other, our parents are all fools," Zal finally spoke for the group, almost spitting his words with disgust. "Soon as we were old enough, we came here, where the real folk live."

"You mean you weren't here before?" Harper checked, not that confident with only a basic understanding of how things worked in Edenia.

"Our parents are Kenan worshippers, too scared to oppose him, they all live amongst the Haves, happy and safe," Tarah explained, now seated with her sister on the floor.

"So you chose to live like this?" Harper asked, beginning to find a new respect for the kids.

"Yeah," Zal smiled. "More drink over this side, less hassles."

"Less food too," Tarah shrugged.

"But more spirit," Buz quickly added. "Just because we've lived amongst the Haves, it didn't make us better or this situation better over there," he continued.

"Kenan scares us, we don't know what his actions might do to the future of this place, we don't want change, a lot of these people do not want change, we we're happy as things were," Tarah insisted with passion.

Harper frowned, and then sighed. "I do know what will happen, I know what's out there, all too well," he shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

There was silence in the room now, as attention focused on Harper who seemed reluctant to continue.

"Bad stuff," Harper offered finally, feeling the perspiration falling down the side of his face from the lingering fever.

"Please, we need to know what is out there," Junia spoke quietly, but joined Harper by his side, taking his arm into her own. "We can't begin to understand until we know the truth."

"I envy you all, you know that?" Harper almost sneered, taking a deep breath and looking upwards. "You just don't know what is out there, maybe its better that way," he explained.

"If it's so bad, why are you in this Commonwealth, I hear they go looking for trouble," one of the males spoke up, who had remained quiet before.

Harper offered a confused expression. "I don't know any other way of life, because of what I've seen and experienced, I can't walk away and live in ignorance," he stated. "You guys, you all still have a chance to not be like me," Harper tried to explain. "I want to help," he then added.

"So tell us," Junia persisted.

Harper just smiled. "OK, I tell you what I can, but what do you know already? I mean you got a message to us, you can't be that ignorant of the universe."

Harper watched as the six young adults exchanged uncertain glances, before Buz, who appeared to be their leader of sorts, spoke up.

"We only know rumours, information beyond those walls is difficult at best," Buz offered with a shrug, and he stood up to pace the floor. "We've heard of demons, fur and sharp teeth, rip you to shreds and beasts with spears for arms," Buz gestured to his forearms to make his point. "We heard of a great man, fighting the odds to defeat the bad, and other stuff like talking rats, fish, all manner of nonsense I bet," he then smiled, partly embarrassed. "We must seem pretty lame to you, to believe this stuff."

With a smirk, Harper could only shrug. "Maybe it would be funnier if it wasn't true," he spoke with seriousness.

"It's true?" Junia asked, fear lacing her words, as she held Harper's arm tighter.

"Those demons with fur and sharp teeth, they are called Magog," Harper now spoke with fear in his voice. "My big time worst nightmare, and they do rip you to shreds, and it hurts like hell, but not only that, no way, these monsters then infest you with their eggs, so you become living incubators to more of their kind, that then kill you very painfully when born," he stressed, losing himself to his anger for a moment.

"Sounds terrible," Junia simply said.

"It is, I've lived in fear of them for most of my life," Harper spoke with calm.

"How did you escape them?" Zal asked.

"Who said I did?" Harper glared for a moment at Zal.

"The fact you're alive telling us this story," Zal showed some attitude, before casually gulping down some more of his drink.

Harper took a larger gulp of his drink before answering. "A couple of years back the Andromeda, our ship, was overrun by Magog," he frowned, with the memories coming back to taunt him. "They took me and another ship mate, Tyr, to their ship, the World Ship, which is so big it has its own sun," Harper stressed and used his hands to demonstrate the size.

"Its own sun?" Buz questioned. "It must be the size of a planet," he added.

"It is, several in fact," Harper agreed.

"So what happened, how'd you escape?" Junia asked with concern.

"Dylan Hunt came back for me, and Tyr, but I like to think more for me, being his super genius engineer," Harper smirked, trying to lighten the now tense mood.

"Dylan Hunt, he's one of your friends, right? He's here in Edenia?" Buz checked, and saw Harper nod his head.

"So you were saved, before these monsters hurt you?" Tarah spoke up.

Harper had to laugh. "I don't remember much, other than the blood and rags, that used to be my clothes," he struggled, looking away for a moment, realising he had never really spoken about this before with anyone, no one had every asked him to talk about it. "And discovering I was a father to a handful of eggs," he finished patting his belly, and took more of the drink to try and calm his emotions.

"I don't get it, you should be dead," Zal offered. "If what you say is true," he then stood up sharply. "Unless you have those things inside you still," he panicked, backing away, and causing the others to show concern.

"Relax, I'm clean, it's just me and a very empty starving stomach," Harper quickly assured them. "We figured a way to get rid of them, a risky almost cost me my life way, but the alternative was a gruesome death anyway, so I took that chance, and here I am; that's all you need to know."

"OK, so what about these other monsters, with the spears for hands?" Buz asked.

"Nietzscheans," Harper corrected. "They don't have spears for hands, they have bone blades that extend from their forearms."

"I've heard of them," Tarah spoke up eagerly. "They are like you, but better," she gestured to Harper.

"Gee, thanks," Harper sneered mockingly.

"I mean, one of you, your kind, and one of the aliens who came with you, he was called a Nietzschean by some of the elders," Tarah explained.

"Rhade, yeah, he's a Nietzschean, or uber as I prefer to call them, easier on the tongue," Harper stated, and glanced at Junia, who still held his arm as she sat by his side.

"If they are so bad, why do you hang out with them?" Zal asked.

"One out of a very very bad batch," Harper stressed. "Rhade is different, he wasn't brought up as a Nietzschean in the way the dirty bastards Nietzscheans were brought up," Harper explained passionately. "Those DB ubers, they were the ones who," Harper paused, taking a deep breath. "They were the ones who took everything away from me," he finally finished.

"Tell us," Junia softly spoke.

"They killed my family," Harper stood up, moving Junia's arm from his own. "That's all you need to know."

"We need to know more," Junia persisted.

"Well tough," Harper snapped, taking another gulp from his bottle. "I could sit here telling stories all night, it won't change a thing!"

The silence once again filled the room, and it hit Harper that his tone had been wrong, as he saw Junia back away, and disappear into the back room, whilst the others looked on unsure.

"I'm sorry," Harper sighed heavily. "Look, we'll talk more, maybe tomorrow, right now I feel ready to drop," he spoke and took a few steps before being hit by a dizzy spell that almost cost him his footing.

"Hey," Tarah stood up quickly to help Harper balance. "We shouldn't have pushed, you're sick, you need to rest and we did offer you that," she stressed, and she guided him towards the back, taking his bottle of drink from him and giving it to Buz.

"It's the drink," Harper offered tiredly. "It does this to me, its strong stuff," he remarked but saw Tarah smirk. "Not that I can't handle it, I'm just a little off colour, so its, you know," Harper attempted to recover some pride.

"Well sleep it off," Tarah suggested and gestured to the orange blanket Junia had prepared for Harper, and now gestured to him to rest.

"Thanks," Harper partly smiled at Junia, as he settled down. "And sorry for earlier, I just have some issues about my past, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's ok," Junia offered, and got to her feet. "Now rest," she stated as she moved to the far corner, where her sister was already settling down. Harper watched as the young woman settled down, and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Beka turned around with frustration, and Rhade put a comforting arm around the first officer to try and ease her mood.

"All we've done since we got here is try and find Harper, maybe we should focus on something else for a while," she conceded, putting her hands on her hips.

"You mean stop looking for Harper?" Rhade checked, as Dylan moved over to them, leaving Asa to speak to some more locals who were still awake.

"Yeah, stop looking for Harper," Beka repeated, the skies were still dark and it had been over two hours since Harper had last been seen by Ezra. "You keep telling me I'm a mother hen about him, and that he can look after himself, well obviously he can or we'd have found him by now."

Dylan and Rhade exchanged glances. "He's ill, and we don't know how ill, do you really want to stop looking?"

"Maybe if we focus on something else, we'll find him," Beka offered with a sigh. "We were planning on a little visit elsewhere, remember? We should go before it gets light, at least get some supplies for when we do find him."

"I have to agree with that plan, as much as we need to find Harper, we only have about three hours of darkness left," Rhade noted, looking up into the skies.

Dylan nodded his head in agreement, and then turned as Asa walked towards them, shaking his head. "Asa, we need to return to our building, I'm sure our followers," Dylan gestured to the guards that had been tracking them. "I'm sure they have homes to go to, seems terrible to keep them on this little trek through the city at such a late hour."

Asa offered a knowing smile. "I thought you three were up to something when I found you, look, don't worry about Harper, I'll keep looking and as soon as I find him I'll put him on a leash till you return," he grinned.

"Good plan," Dylan smiled.

"He's not house trained, and he might bite, be careful," Rhade mocked.

"Come on, already," Beka shook her head towards Rhade, disapproving of his advice to Asa, who simply smiled.

"Lady," Asa then called after her, and waited till she turned. "Beka, I'll make sure he's ok, I promise," Asa offered softly, with genuine warmth in his eyes.

"Thanks," Beka couldn't hide her confusion, but appreciated Asa's words just the same, as she smiled, and moved with Dylan and Rhade into the darkness of the streets.

* * *

Harper woke with a start, as he felt movement around him and then a sharp kick in his shins.

"Ow!" Harper yelped, still blinking the sleep from his eyes, and trying to focus on the dark room.

"You're," a voice slurred. "In my spash, space."

"Zal!" another voice snapped, much clearer and Harper recognised it as Buz. "Leave him be, take the spot over there."

Harper shifted position and attempted to settle down but Zal and Buz were continuing their discussion, and it was clear Zal wanted his spot. With a heavy sigh Harper gathered his blankets.

"Fine, I'll move," Harper stressed, and began to get to his feet.

"Happy now?" Buz asked sharply towards Zal.

Zal grabbed hold of Harper, who was still finding his feet. "Aw great, make me out to be the bad one, way to go," Zal sneered, keeping a hold of Harper's shirt sleeve.

"Get off me," Harper returned, and tried to shrug Zal's hold off him.

"Make me," Zal then challenged, and shoved Harper back whilst maintaining a strong hold on his shirt.

Harper responded by dropping his blankets and bringing his other arm up to take hold of Zal's shirt, and they stood off of one another glaring into each others eyes. "Let go of me," Harper requested again, with more strength.

Zal smirked. "Your sick boy, I can take you easily," Zal slurred and started edging Harper back, and in response the smaller human resisted and stood up to the Edenian, before they both began to apply more strength and a shoving match developed.

"Ok, that's enough!" Buz interjected, and broke the two up as he stood between them, before it got out of hand. "Zal take your damn spot, Harper take the spot over there."

"Sick boy should be separated from us, we don't want to catch what he's got," Zal stated, as he got down on the floor.

Harper retrieved his blankets, and moved as Buz requested to the other side of the room without a word. Once Zal had settled down, Buz moved to where Harper was preparing his blankets.

"Sorry about Zal, he's had a bit to drink," Buz offered.

"Don't apologise for him," Harper stated, still arranging his blankets, though it seemed to be more as more of a distraction than an actual need.

"Are you ok?" Buz ventured, seeing Harper frantically arranging the same blanket over and over.

"Yeah," Harper answered immediately, before stopping and sitting on the blanket, leaning his back against the stone wall. "I just forgot about all this."

"All what?" Buz asked with interest, their voices hushed as people slept around them in the small room.

"This," Harper gestured. "Fighting for territory, living in packs, I should have just moved when he first said it was his spot, I know how it works, I'm not a part of this, I should have moved."

"Harper," Buz spoke calmly. "Zal never sleeps there, he's usually over there next to Tarah," he smiled.

Harper looked confused for a moment, looking at Buz with the low light that the planet's moon offered. "So it was a 'me' issue," he deduced with a sigh.

"You're an alien to us, Harper," Buz shrugged. "Zal's used to being the alien in this group," he then smirked.

Harper had to laugh. "He is a little odd," he had to admit from the brief time he'd known him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Buz then asked. "You're perspiring quite a bit, and your cheek looks pretty bad."

Harper gingerly brought his hand up to his face, feeling for the first time the bruised swollen cheek bone that Hashim had given him earlier, from the right hook. There was blood on Harper's fingers as he sharply withdrew his hand in pain, and then looked at it. "Maybe I should clean this, I don't want to get sick," he mocked.

"Here," Buz reached over and grabbed a bottle, and found a rag. "I don't know how clean this is," he offered the rag to Harper, and then the bottle. "But this stuff should kill any germs, both on the rag and in that cut," he smiled.

Harper took the items and then hesitated. "Thanks," he spoke quietly, but with a distant air. "You are good people," he then added. "You don't deserve this."

"What?" Buz asked genuinely confused.

"All of you, you're good people, from what I've seen," Harper stated, avoiding eye contact as he drenched the cloth in the green liquid from the bottle.

"You look like death, after treatment you've received in this place and you still say that?" Buz checked. "I think your fever is talking," he stated mockingly.

"No, I'm serious," Harper stated, as he creased his face up in reaction to applying the alcohol covered cloth to his cheek. "On Earth, where I come from, we would have mugged me, taken my boots, and left me for dead so there wouldn't be another mouth to feed that wasn't our own." It took Harper a moment to realise that Buz was staring at him in horror. "I come from hell, did I mention that before?" he added casually, as he loosened his shirt so he could apply some of the alcohol to his shoulder wounds.

"Can we trust you?" Buz asked, with seriousness.

"Me?" Harper looked at Buz, drawing his attention away from his shoulder. The question caught him off guard, as he considered it for a few seconds. "I hope you can," he finally answered. "I want to help."

"You said that before, but what do you mean, help?" Buz asked.

Harper shrugged, and refastened his shirt, putting the cloth to one side. "I think we should make some noise, you don't want Kenan to proceed with his plans, right?" Harper asked, and saw Buz numbly shake his head. "Well, we can do stuff, to get his attention, to let him know you're not his property, that you have voices and minds of your own."

"How do you know that will work?" Buz asked. "He'll just kill us."

"I told you, I came from hell, and I lived to tell the tale," Harper simply said, with confidence in his voice. "A kid from the slums of Earth, I wasn't expected to do anything but die, but look at me, look at what I've done, I was right there in the lead when the new commonwealth was formed," Harper stated passionately. "I shouldn't have been there, I shouldn't have still been alive, but I was."

"Look at you now," Buz motioned, and he didn't have to say anything else.

Harper hid the flash of anger in his expression, and took a deep breath. "I've escaped once, I can do it again."

"But I don't want to escape, I don't want to leave Edenia, this is different," Buz argued lightly.

"I get that," Harper spoke with understanding.

"So what do you mean when you say you can help us?" Buz asked again.

"I can teach you to fight, to stand up to the enemy and get your voices heard by the right people," Harper stated.

"We make any kind of noise and we'll attract the wrong attention, those ubers and animals with sharp teeth will come," Buz feared.

Harper let his head fall forward, as his hand rubbed his aching temples. "No, we don't go outside, we stay inside, the last thing I want is to attract the outside worlds to this place."

"Kenan won't listen to us; don't you think we've tried?" Buz stated.

"He'll listen, if you do enough to get the attention of those loyal to him, in a way that they start questioning him," Harper said with confidence.

"The Haves?"

"Yeah, the Haves," Harper agreed. "What will get their attention more than anything?" he questioned.

"I guess if they suddenly became 'Have Nots', the only thing Kenan has to keep their loyalty is what he provides for them, what he blackmails them with to stay loyal," Buz answered.

"Exactly," Harper smiled.

"But, what they have, how can we take it away, they have the fields and plantations, how do we take those away?" Buz lightly argued, still keep his voice low.

Harper let out a tired sigh, and settled down on his blanket, now lying down on his side. "Think about what I've said, if you're still interested when I wake up, I'll let you know," Harper stated before turning over to sleep.

Buz settled down on his own blanket, with Harper's words playing on his mind as he attempted to sleep, already knowing that he wanted to know more, and wondering if he could manage to wait till Harper woke up.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

The streets were beginning to get lighter, as Dylan, Rhade and Beka kept to the shadows. They paused on hearing raised voices and pushed themselves against the wall as a troop of guards ran down the next street.

"I think they miss us," Rhade hissed.

"I don't miss them," Beka remarked.

"In here," Dylan gestured them into the building they were stood against.

They entered a darkened stone room, unlike the houses on the other side; this building was furnished and looked like a normal living space with utensils, a show of wealth and decoration. Rhade immediately found the food storage area and with Beka they began to fill their pockets with basic produce, and water canisters.

Dylan had scouted the building and hurried back. "There's an old couple asleep next door, be quick and leave something for them," he stressed.

Rhade put back something that resembled cheese and moved away. "Least we have food now," he stated. "I thought this mission would be a complete failure."

"We needed more time," Dylan said, as he gestured to the exit. "Now we need to get back, and see if Asa's had any success finding Harper."

"I don't know about you but I need to sleep," Beka followed Rhade into the now empty street, the sun was beginning to rise and the shadows became lighter.

They hurried along, and saw the stone boundaries ahead of them, it was now or never, and they made the mad dash across an open area. Voices were heard, and they all knew they'd been spotted as they reached the stones. With haste, they quickly took cover, but they were on the right side now, and knew the streets well as they avoided the guard's pursuit.

"In here!"

Dylan didn't need another option, as he darted into the building where the voice had come from, quickly followed by Rhade and Beka. They stayed low inside the building, catching their breath, as the guards rushed past outside oblivious to their new location.

Once the coast was clear, Asa beamed. "When I couldn't find Harper, and heard the guards all getting into a mess because the aliens were missing, I thought I should stick around, offer some assistance for your return."

"Thanks," Dylan offered, finally able to breathe again.

"No problem, they won't look for you here, this building is considered non-threatening to them, it's the last place they'll look, it belongs to my old mother," Asa explained.

"Where is she?" Beka looked around, it was just the one room and it was empty.

"She died fourteen months ago, they just don't know that," Asa stated with a smug grin.

"I'm sorry," Dylan offered.

"It's ok," Asa dismissed, losing his smile. "She died naturally, and before things got really bad around here, she was lucky to miss all this fun," he surmised with a distant air.

"It will get better," Dylan stated. "We just have to wait."

"Wait?" Asa asked. "For what?"

"The Andromeda," Dylan answered. "As soon as we fail to report back from here, help will come from the outside."

"I see," Asa nodded his head, then looked away to check the street from the window. "That's a good thing; that help will come."

Beka checked Asa's indifferent expression. "Are you sure you mean that?"

Asa turned to Beka. "It's just young Harper seemed to have his own ideas about what we should do."

"I bet he did," Dylan couldn't help the amused expression he now wore. "But Harper is not in charge around here."

Looking at Dylan with interest, Asa moved away from the window and faced him. "So your plan is?" he asked.

"We wait until the Andromeda arrives with backup," Dylan stated. "There's not much we can do here, whilst we have guards on our backs and I'm guessing Kenan wants us to cause trouble, which in turn would cause your people trouble."

"So you're going to do nothing?" Asa checked.

"Not exactly," Beka smiled, and pulled a sack from under her jacket. "We've just acquired some food."

Asa showed surprise, and then smiled. "I like your plan," he readily accepted the gift, as Beka handed him some bread. "We have never successfully evaded the guards before; nearly ten people have been killed trying to do what you have done!"

"We have more, tell us who needs this food most," Dylan requested, and with a fresh optimism, Asa checked the street before gesturing to Dylan and his crew to follow him.

* * *

"Ow!" Harper snapped, with his eyes still closed and half asleep. He abruptly woke up when he felt a hand covering his mouth.

"Get up, we have to talk," Zal hissed, and dragged Harper to his feet, guiding him roughly through to the front room.

Harper felt himself being pushed into the wall, and soon got his senses back before Zal could push him again, as Harper blocked the attempt and lunged at Zal, out of annoyance.

"Stop pushing me!" Harper hissed as they locked arms matching strength, he then noted the silence, and knew it was still early as the others slept.

For a moment they simply stared at each other, before grappling and continuing to match each other for strength.

"Well talk, you have my attention," Harper stressed finally.

"Truce?" Zal then asked calmly, and Harper nodded, and they both pushed away from each other. Harper composed his thoughts, looking at Zal and trying to figure out the kid's attitude. He seemed early twenties, his black hair was worn longer than the others, and he was taller then other Edenians Harper had seen, painfully thin with it. His face was almost gaunt, but there was a look in the kid's eyes now that showed fear.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harper calmly asked again, with composure when Zal remained silent.

Zal took his time, as he walked around the room, and then glanced at Harper. "Tell me more," Zal then asked.

"More?" Harper checked, and then looked away. "I'm not a storyteller," he then dismissed and moved towards the window, having been woken suddenly after only a few hours sleep, Harper wasn't feeling his best. His fever had broken, but now he felt run down and tired, and the feeling of hunger had finally hit him.

"Please?" Zal asked quietly, but it sounded pathetic to Harper who wasn't in the mood to talk.

"What do you want to know?" Harper spun around sharply.

Zal seemed caught out by Harper's tone and backed away, he remained silent for a moment. "Do you want some drink?" he asked softly.

"No," Harper returned sharply, crossing his arms, but watched as Zal grabbed a bottle and took a few gulps. Harper felt confused now, as he watched Zal, he sensed hostility from him, and the kid's actions against him so far supported that, but at the same time there was a layer of vulnerability, and it seemed the kid was scared. Feeling older than his years and almost knowing what it was like to be young and in a situation where the threat wasn't all that clear, Harper took some pity on the boy.

"Zal, how about we go for a walk and get some air?" Harper suggested softly, but with an awkward shrug. "I've not had a tour of this part of town yet, and I need to wake up before I can do the twenty questions, ok?"

Zal seemed unsure at first, but then nodded his head, and without word he gestured to Harper to walk with him and they both left the building.

"Should we tell the others?" Harper pointed back, as they stepped outside.

"No point," Zal offered.

"Why?" Harper asked.

"We'll be back before that bunch of lazy bastards wake up," Zal returned dismissively, putting his hands deep into his pockets. "I'm always first up, its so boring waiting for them to get up."

"Is that why you woke me up?" Harper asked, as they walked the echoing stone streets, the only noise was the footsteps they made, and it seemed the rest of the towns people were still asleep also.

"You looked like a morning person," Zal half smiled in explanation.

"For the record, I'm not, ok?" Harper joked back, sensing Zal was lightening up a bit. Harper watched as Zal picked up a stick, and began scraping it along the walls, causing an annoying sound to reverberate around the street. "Why are you doing that?"

"Why not?" Zal asked casually.

"Because people are sleeping, they might not like it," Harper gestured around them.

"They shouldn't be so lazy," Zal argued. "Just because they have no life, doesn't mean they should sleep in," he added.

"You're bored," Harper finally guessed.

"No," Zal returned.

"Yes," Harper responded.

"No," Zal continued to argue.

"Yes you are, it's obvious, you're trying to cause trouble, trying to get a reaction, that's why you woke me up this morning, why you picked a fight with me last night," Harper stressed, as the realisation dawned on him. "This has nothing to do with wanting to know more, you just want to cause trouble."

"What are you?" Zal asked. "Some sort of expert of stuff?"

Harper smirked. "No, not an expert, just it's what people used to accuse me of, where I come from. My mother used to worry when she couldn't find things for me to do, and looking back she was right to," he smiled a secret smile.

"Hey, I know what we could do," Zal quickly spoke and dashed off, leaving Harper to follow in his trail as they hurried through the streets.

Having nearly caught the guy up, Harper saw him suddenly dart into a building, and he stopped outside without going in. "Zal, get out of there, what are you doing?" Harper hissed, leaning in and seeing Zal going through the contents of an old box. "Do you know the people who live here?"

"Who cares," Zal returned without care.

"Let me guess, because they are asleep?" Harper frowned, shaking his head. "You know they won't be asleep for much longer, the noise you're making," he complained and tentatively stepped inside. "Come on, what are you doing? Let's get out of here!"

"Wait," Zal stressed, obviously looking for something specific.

Harper glanced around, hearing voices from the back room, and the sounds were of people being woken up. "Time to go, Zal," Harper stressed.

"Got it!" Zal exclaimed, holding up a jar, oblivious to the waking voices in the next room.

Harper grabbed hold of Zal when he heard a deep male voice shouting suddenly, and seconds later an older man came charging into the room, just as Harper and Zal dashed to the door to escape. Objects flew past the pair, as they dodged through the exit and ran into the street, running until they could no longer hear the older man yelling after them.

Catching his breath, Harper fell back and slid down the wall once he was sure they were not being followed. Coughing from his fever, it took a while before Harper could compose himself again, and wearily he was able to look up at Zal, who was still smiling and looking at the object he had stolen from the mad old man.

"What the freaking hell were you doing?" Harper asked between breaths.

Zal pulled Harper to his feet, and gently pushed the human forward as they began to walk once more. "This is for you," Zal offered the jar to Harper.

"Me?" Harper checked. "You went into some old guy's house, and stole this for me?"

"You'll need it," Zal shrugged.

"What is it?" Harper decided to check the contents and only found black gunk inside. "Because right now I only need a good meal."

"Don't eat that, you'll make yourself sick," Zal quickly spoke. "Sicker," he added seeing Harper's perspiring face.

"Well what do I do with a stinking jar of black?" Harper asked with confusion, having tentatively smelled the substance before shirking it away quickly.

"For your hair," Zal shrugged. "The older folk like to keep the distinctive black Edenian hair, this stuff is rare nowadays, but I always suspect that old guy's hair was false, he's nearly one hundred, no old man has black hair for that long!"

"That guy who was shouting and gave chase was nearly one hundred years old?" Harper gasped with disbelief.

"More or less," Zal laughed, and it was infectious enough to cause Harper to break into a smile.

"So this stuff is for my hair?" Harper finally questioned.

"You're one of us now," Zal confirmed. "Might as well fit in."

"I like my hair the way it is, thanks," Harper offered the jar back.

Zal pushed the jar playfully back towards Harper. "You look like a freak, alien boy, you want to play with us, you gotta look like us! That hair is just weird."

Harper smirked, and before they knew it they were scuffling playfully in the street, as Zal grabbed the jar and tried to push Harper to the ground.

"No way, you're not changing my hair!" Harper grinned madly, enjoying the tussle and seeing Zal was trying very hard to succeed.

"You'll have black hair before you know it, alien boy," Zal teased, and continued to scuffle.

Soon they both fell down, and with Harper's sickness, Zal began to get the upper ground as Harper's weakened state worked against him. Before long Zal easily had Harper pinned face down to the ground, and with victorious aplomb, Zal opened the jar and grabbed a handful of the blank gunk.

"Hey!" Harper protested lightly. "I don't want your freaking stupid hair!" he stressed mockingly, but Zal was only laughing now, as he began to apply the black stuff with Harper struggling in vain, knowing he was defeated. Soon Harper was laughing as Zal took too much pride in his work, being careful not to miss any bits.

There was no threat in Zal's actions as he completely covered Harper's hair, and more with the black gel substance and Harper remembered his 'bored' observation from earlier. Zal was simply messing about, Harper realised and it reminded him of some of the pranks he used to play in the camps to beat the boredom that stuck more times than not.

Zal finally moved off of Harper, his work was done and Harper rolled onto his back, and felt the gooey black stuff that now covered his head, and most of his face and neck. Moving his hand away, a whole load of black stuff covered his fingers now.

"You're not mad are you?" Zal asked casually, leaning against a wall.

"The only mad one here is you," Harper responded, pushing himself up onto his elbows, he then grimaced slightly. "This stuff is irritating the burn on my neck and shoulder though," he calmly noted.

Zal moved over to Harper and offered his hand, to help Harper to his feet. "Yeah, maybe we should wash that crap out, I don't think you were supposed to use so much in one sitting."

"Me?" Harper mocked, as he pulled himself up to full height with Zal's help. "I blame my stylist," he returned with smile, but it soon turned to a frown when he stumbled slightly with another dizzy spell.

"Are you ok?" Zal checked, seeing Harper's disorientation.

"Give me a second," Harper requested putting his hand against the wall to steady himself, as he tried to regain his balance. He had thought the sickness was in decline, and he was getting better but the dizziness was as strong as it had been during the height of the fever, and he hadn't touched a lot of the drink since then.

"You don't look good, we should get back," Zal stated, with concern.

"I'm good," Harper then offered, with his focus returned and he managed a reassuring smile.

"I shouldn't have got you up, with you still being sick," Zal showed genuine panic and concern now.

"Look, it's ok; just can we get this freaking black crap out my hair now?" Harper requested, with a smirk as he walked unaided.

"Yeah," Zal agreed. "Anything you want, sick boy."

"Don't call me that," Harper returned lightly.

"Ok, sick boy."

Harper shook his head, knowing Zal was on the wind up again. "Freak boy."

"Sick boy," Zal returned, as they casually walked back towards the building, and Harper then knew that he had reached an understanding with Zal, and felt some comfort in that fact.

"Will you help me find my friends, when we've sorted my hair out?" Harper asked.

"Sure," Zal responded, and no more words were said as they continued walking, and around them the city began to finally show signs of waking up.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Beka rolled over, and wearily opened her eyes before sitting up and resting on her elbows, Rhade was crouched beside her having shaken her gently awake.

"Any news?" Beka asked.

"Nothing, Asa thinks he must have found some others to take him in," Rhade offered, and handed Beka a small ration of bread.

Taking the bread, Beka sat up on the hard stone floor, longing for her bunk on the Maru. "Or he's lying in a ditch something struck with fever," she sighed.

"There are no ditches in Edenia," Rhade reminded her.

"You know what I mean," Beka returned, finishing her meagre offering of bread.

"Maybe I haven't known Harper for as long as you," Rhade partly smiled. "But I do know that he's pretty resourceful, whatever he's doing I'm sure he's ok."

"Why isn't he trying to find us?" Beka then asked. "We've been here, what? Three days now? Why does it feel like we're just chasing our own tails?"

Rhade shrugged. "From what we've been told, Harper hasn't exactly been able to think straight, they've hurt him, and he wasn't exactly with it when we arrived."

"That's what concerns me most," Beka admitted, not looking at Rhade as she continued. "Asa said they'd hurt him, Harper has this tendency not to forget those who hurt him, when he wants to be, his head can be full of the need to seek revenge."

"And Dylan's orders are to do nothing," Rhade noted.

"And Harper has no idea about those orders," Beka frowned. "Maybe he's too busy plotting his revenge to be bothered about finding us."

"I'm sure he is, in his own way, trying to find us," Rhade offered by way of comfort to Beka. "Harper is very loyal."

Beka didn't look convinced, and even smirked. "When he wants to be," she responded distantly. "This is the same guy who was able to just leave everyone and everything behind on Earth, to start a new life without so much as a word about it, and he's been pretty full on recently with memories from Earth, just by being on this damn planet."

"I very much doubt Harper is looking for a new life here," Rhade confidently returned.

"He told me he was home sick," Beka now looked at Rhade. "I mocked him, he couldn't possibly miss Earth after the hell he experienced, but he was talking about missing his old life."

Rhade seemed to catch onto Beka's drift as he responded. "We're in a prison camp, albeit in better conditions than Earth," he stated.

"I don't want to second guess, but the longer we can't find Harper, the more urgent it becomes that we do," Beka insisted.

"Something Asa said earlier caught my attention," Rhade then spoke, and saw he had Beka's attention. "He said, unlike us, that Harper didn't have guards trailing his every move."

"That's weird, how come he didn't get the up close and personal treatment?" Beka wondered. "Maybe we're not the only ones who can't find Harper," she said, and found a smile, just knowing there was a possibility that Harper was evading Kenan's guards as well as them made it feel a little better.

* * *

"Ow, watch my eyes; it's going in my eyes!" Harper squealed.

They continued to hold his head face down, and poured some more of the green alcohol over his hair leaving a trail of black gunk to flow into the stone drainage system.

Tarah after a while pulled his head up again, and wiped Harper's clenched eyes with a rag to clear the liquid that was stinging his eyes. Harper caught his breath, sitting up he finally opened his eyes to see Tarah, Junia and Zal looking back at him, all holding a part of him as they attempted to sort his hair out.

"I think that's all of it," Tarah finally confirmed. "Wow, he looks different with our hair."

"He looks like one of us, his skin is almost pale enough," Junia smiled.

"So we keep sick boy sick, and he'll pass as one of us," Zal humoured them. "Except for that crap on his neck being a bit of a giveaway that he's still a freak," he gestured.

Tarah moved closer and ran her hand over the smooth metallic surface acting as a second skin, and Harper tried not to back away to allow her curiosity to examine the melted metal that covered his skin around his neck.

Her hand then moved to the uncovered sore skin. "Ow," Harper grimaced as Tarah touched the still tender skin around his shoulder.

"Sorry," Tarah quickly offered, drawing her hand back sharply. "What happened to you?"

"I've already said," Harper now moved away.

"No, you didn't," Junia spoke calmly. "I've seen this injury before on our own people, the metal acts as a second skin but prevents full movement, and it's a punishment of some kind."

"What did you do?" Zal picked up eagerly, moving forward so he was stood in front of Harper.

Harper showed his growing frustration. "Nothing, I did nothing," Harper stressed.

"So why do you have this stuff on your neck?" Zal persisted.

Junia showed concern. "People say it's applied hot, keeps the receiver in pain for days after its applied, but I've only seen it on hands and feet, never the neck," she stated as fact.

"You really want to know?" Harper tiredly spoke. "It hurts like hell, my neck feels like its on fire but you know, I've gotten use to it now, I know pain, I can deal with it," he stressed, and then sighed. "The injuries on my shoulder are from this crap being removed, this is what my skin looks like under the metal."

"Your skin is raw and blistered," Tarah showed her horror. "So it continues to burn your skin even after application?"

"No wonder you are sick," Junia simply said, her expression fearful.

"How did you remove it?" Zal asked with interest, whilst showing little of the same horror that his two friends showed.

"The usual and only method of getting anything done around here," Harper responded, and then gestured to the green bottles.

"Let us at least remove the remaining metal, so it stops burning you," Junia offered quickly, as she grabbed a bottle.

"No," Harper responded sharply, backing away once more. "It's too dangerous, and really, its fine, I hardly notice it now," he added, though it was a lie, but he just didn't want these kids attempting anything near his port.

"But the longer that crap stays on, the worse the damage will be," Tarah protested.

"Please, no," Harper responded calmly, and he left the room to avoid any further questions or requests to help him.

Harper soon found himself stood at the door to the building that was temporarily his home, looking out into the Edenian street. It looked like every other street in this city, with everything constructed out of yellow sandstone. The closest there was to some kind of natural plant was the odd pot outside a building, usually broken and the plant inside long dead from lack of water.

With a sigh, Harper considered his options. His thoughts drifted to the others, and he knew he should make some attempt to find them, Beka no doubt would be besides herself with worry, he considered, but if he was honest, he was enjoying being out of their shadows for a while. The past few days had brought serious mixed emotions, brought on in part by the others, so deep down Harper was in no hurry to find them, he still needed to sort out the strange mood he had found himself in.

"Hey, freak, get out of my way."

Harper quickly moved aside as the two members of the house he had yet to be introduced to, returned. He could hear Zal and the girls talking out back, and had no idea where Buz had disappeared to.

"So you're staying," one of the returning guys asked, and Harper turned to the dark haired Edenian. He appeared older than the others, but there was a familiarity about him that Harper couldn't quite place.

"Yeah, for the moment at least," Harper casually returned.

"Those kids," the guy gestured out back. "Easily led, don't be getting any crazy ideas in that alien head of yours and talking of heads, I see you've been creative," he gestured to the pitch black hair Harper now sported.

"Courtesy of Zal," Harper frowned, seemingly unimpressed.

"Sounds like some stupid stunt my kid brother would pull," the guy responding, whilst shaking his head and he moved away to sit with his friend, who remained silent, but staring intently at them both.

"Zal's your brother?" Harper checked he had heard right.

"Correct, my name is Ethan, I'm sure Zal failed to mention me," Ethan grabbed a bottle and proceeded to take a swig of it, before offering it to his friend.

"Harper," Harper simply introduced, and he turned his attention once more to the street.

"Tell me, Harper," Ethan continued, and Harper glanced over to him. "What is your kind called?"

"Human," Harper answered swiftly.

"Are you the same as us?" Ethan continued, and Harper couldn't help but notice the Edenian's arm going around his male friend.

"What do you mean?" Harper found himself asking, hoping he didn't sound too freaked out.

"Physically, I can see you have two arms, two legs like us," Ethan smiled. "How do you, you know, procreate? If we're going to have aliens living in this house I want to be sure I'm not ignorant of your ways, I'm sure you can appreciate in such a small space it's good to know certain things."

"I really don't think I want to have this conversation," Harper dismissed with slight panic.

"I'm curious, that's all, as I said it's not everyday we invite an alien to stay," Ethan continued, oblivious to Harper's discomfort.

Harper watched Ethan's friend snuggle into the hold the older guy had around his shoulders. "Yeah, well, usually a whole bunch of other stuff is asked before we get to that subject, and hell, you're only on about the third page of the official Harper tour."

The two men watched as Harper left the building to simply stand outside, and away from them it seemed. Once outside Harper rubbed his face, the tiredness that had dogged him since his fever kicked in was draining him once more. Inside he heard talking; Ethan and his friend's voices were rising, as they debated something. Trying hard not to listen in, Harper couldn't help but catch snatches of their words as their discussion turned into an argument.

"They won't find out, Pallu, listen to me, no one knows," Ethan stressed, as Harper closed his eyes, resting against the wall outside.

"It's dangerous, they will come, you know how bad the tensions are, and we shouldn't be taking this risk!" Pallu argued. "We're no match for the Gilads; they will kill, sooner or later!"

"Stop being so dramatic Pallu, listen to yourself," Ethan dismissed his friend's concerns.

Harper remained leaning against the outside wall, with his eyes closed and failed to hear Ethan stepping outside to join him. "You should go inside," Ethan advised. "Staying out in the sun is never a wise move."

Harper took a deep breath, opening his eyes and acknowledging Ethan's concerns by moving back inside, without word.

"Kid, I'm sorry if my curiosity made you uncomfortable before," Ethan stated in a brash manner.

"Don't worry about it," Harper responded, and found a spot to sit down inside, against the stone wall. "If you must know, boy meets girl, they make love and hey presto, babies arrive, well in most cases," Harper finally answered.

"Most cases?" Pallu picked up.

"Yeah, it's not like every time," Harper attempted to explain.

"I see, sounds pretty much like us," Ethan stated, as he sat down. "Well, not us," he gestured to Pallu.

"We have that too, boy meets boy, it's no big deal," Harper shrugged, a little more prepared this time as Ethan put his arm around Pallu in an open display of affection.

"It is to us," Ethan smiled. "And you?"

"Definitely in the boy meets girl category," Harper was quick to answer, then with an evil glint in his eye. "But my friend Rhade, he's a different story," he smirked then settled down so he was lying on the floor, and before any further questions could be asked, Harper was already asleep.

* * *

"So why Harper?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm interested to know what was so special about Harper that you let him remain on board the Maru," Rhade settled down next to Beka, who was seated outside the stone building now, glaring at the guards who continued to observe them.

"Is Dylan back yet?"

"Do you see him?" Rhade smiled, knowing Beka was avoiding his question. "Come on, we have time to kill, I have questions."

"Ask me the ones that don't involve Harper and we can talk," Beka remarked.

Rhade was intrigued by this demand. "Why don't you want to talk about Harper?"

"Why do you want to?" Beka returned.

Rhade smirked, bringing his knees to his chest as his arms wrapped around them, attempting to get comfortable. "Ever since Harper opened up, I've been thinking."

"Well stop," Beka suggested with a sigh. "Look, an ex-boyfriend of mine, Bobby, brought Harper on board and Harper in turn made me realise what a pig Bobby was, so I let him stay."

"Even though he was just a mudfoot? Fresh from the horrors of Earth, with no education or, if I am to understand correctly from the other night, no skills whatsoever?" Rhade questioned.

"He had skills," Beka returned sharply, but saw the raised eyebrows and realised her own choice of words. "No, not those kinds of skills, he was eager and enthusiastic, had no where else to go and when Bobby left, he was all I had, and that was better than nothing."

"You felt sorry for him," Rhade picked up.

"No," Beka quickly spoke. "That was never my reasoning," she stressed. "For pities sake Rhade, what does this matter to you?"

"Of all the crew, Harper remains the one I have most difficulty communicating with, without insults," Rhade shrugged. "The other night I caught a glimpse of a more complex character, one that has completely twisted all that I understood about Harper onto its head."

"Come on," Beka dismissed. "You must have known he wasn't only some happy go lucky, sarcastic quippy little guy, that there was more behind all that," she reasoned.

"I never really thought about it," Rhade admitted. "He was just the little annoying one, who occasional entertained me with his so called wit."

"He speaks highly of you too," Beka sneered, not looking at Rhade.

"We will find him, and in one piece," Rhade then assured Beka, sensing her concern in her tone.

"I know, we always do, eventually," Beka sighed heavily, and looked around the empty street. "It's in what condition we find him that worries me."

"Why?" Rhade asked, catching Beka a little off guard.

"What?" she questioned, but continued before Rhade could explain. "Why is it odd that I don't want Harper to suffer any more than he has to?"

"It's not odd," Rhade was quick to offer. "I just wonder why you worry so much about Harper, when it's clear from his background that he is quite capable of looking after himself, he survived Earth."

Beka looked at the stone ground for a moment. "You don't know Harper like I know Harper."

"That's not a reason, that's an excuse," Rhade stated.

"What do you want me to say?" Beka asked genuinely. "You really want me to tell you why I care for someone so much, someone I have known and been in life and death situations with for over five years, you want to know why I give a damn about that person?"

Rhade was now silent, as he considered Beka's emotion fuelled words. "Sorry," he simply said. "It's clear the Harper you know is the one I am not even close to knowing."

"You think Harper isn't worth my concern?" Beka now questioned.

"It's not that," Rhade answered swiftly.

"Then what?" Beka pushed. "You wanted to know why I let Harper stay on the Maru, when he was just a useless mudfoot?" she continued, now ready to speak as Rhade appeared to sink back. "I let him stay because I just wanted, no, needed something that Bobby had done to work out."

"So it had nothing to do with Harper?" Rhade was quick to point out.

"Not exactly," Beka admitted. "He just happened to be the last thing Bobby did that pissed me off, by bringing some piece of crap from Earth on board with the sole intention of betraying him, so when I kicked Bobby off the ship the last thing I could do was go down to Bobby's level and kick the kid off the ship as well, like Bobby was always intending, I just needed to prove to myself that I was better than Bobby."

There was a brief silence, as the words settled. "So Harper only found himself on your ship due to some need to avenge your ex's wishes?"

"You ever tell Harper that and I will personally kill you, and very slowly," Beka warned.

Rhade smirked, and saw Beka smile briefly, lightening the mood slightly. "Your love for Harper is a lot more understandable now."

"Is it?" Beka quickly asked, and then considered his choice of words. "Plutonic love, right, that's what you meant?"

"Naturally," Rhade smirked. "And yes, you care deeply for Harper because he helped you prove a point, that you, Beka Valentine could make your own choices and decisions, despite the odds. Harper represents something you did, against the wishes of someone you thought you loved, and you did a good thing in taking Harper under your wing and he has repaid that faith by utilising his untapped genius to become the engineer you desperately needed to keep your ship going."

"Harper always wanted to be an engineer, he's at one with machines, more so than humans, it wasn't me that did that," Beka abruptly pointed out.

"You said when he first arrived that he knew nothing about the workings of a ship, and was minus a data port," Rhade stated.

"True, but he showed enough interest that it became an obvious choice for him, it was all his decision," Beka insisted.

"You needed to prove a point, and how better than to train the mudfoot to meet your needs, plutonically speaking," Rhade offered, with a wry smile.

Beka quickly got to her feet. "I'm not discussing this any further, Rhade, you've crossed a line and I don't like what you're suggesting," she snapped suddenly needing to be elsewhere. "You don't know Harper, and you certainly do not know me, so quit with the second guessing and assumptions," she stormed and walked away along the stone streets, leaving Rhade to simply sit alone and consider what he had learned.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

There was calm, and then suddenly an eruption of pain and fury as Harper snapped his eyes open from a once peaceful sleep, to awake in unbelievable pain that almost paralysed him for the moment. After some needed breaths, Harper screamed out and then lashed out at the figure closest to him, as he stumbled to his knees, disorientated and feeling as though his entire body was in flames.

"Harper!"

It took a moment to register but Harper finally focused enough to recognise the voice, as he discovered the source of his pain, and brought a hand up to his port.

"Zal," Harper managed between fevered breaths. His mind was a flurry of emotion and confusion, as he attempted to remain conscious and upright. "What," he barely managed, unable to continue through the pain.

"I didn't want you to be in pain anymore," Zal offered, breaking through Harper's turmoil.

"What did you freaking do!" Harper snapped, although he already had a fair idea as his hand tentatively touched around his port, and his senses were shooting pains back to his troubled conscience.

"Calm down," Zal offered brightly. "It's all gone, well about from that round bit, I tried more of the stuff but I think it didn't work."

"What?" Harper showed his confusion, as he staggered to his feet.

"I poured this over your neck," Zal gestured to the half empty bottle he now held. "I know you said no, but you're a friend, and I couldn't just sit here and not help a friend."

"I said no for a freaking reason!" Harper continued to growl with his eyes tightly shut, and when another wave of pain became unbearable he lashed out at the easiest target, and sent Zal crashing to the ground under his own weight.

Zal in turn attempted to defend himself under Harper's pain induced attack, and they both matched each other for a few moments, as they each took hits. Another wave of pain crippled Harper finally, allowing Zal to gain an upper hand, and he twisted the human around and onto his back, pinning him to the ground until Harper was aware again.

Harper's first instincts were to start fighting again, but it was quickly obvious that all his energy had left had left his body and he simply took some defeated shallow breaths, caked in perspiration and the pain now more a dull thud that was uncomfortable but bearable.

"I was helping you, you freak," Zal finally pushed his weight down onto Harper to make his point, and then stood up with anger. "Next time, I won't bother."

"Good," Harper recovered his senses enough to respond, as Zal left the room.

Harper simply lay still now, recovering his breath and composing his thoughts. The sharp and shocking pain was subsiding gradually, and the annoying sting of the burning and exposed sore skin replaced it. Something wasn't right, and Harper sensed that now, as he realised a lot of the extreme pain had come from within, as if he had pins and needles inside his head, or more correctly his neck.

His hand reached once more for the now uncovered port, and he felt the surface of it with some care. Almost immediately he felt the problem, as his fingertips glanced over the usually sealed entrance, finding it partially open.

"Crap," Harper murmured with fear in his voice. The port was in an active state, as if he was jacked in, something was keeping the port open, making it believe a jack or other instrument was inserted, it was trying to communicate, it was trying to do its function.

Harper closed his eyes, remembering the dizzy spells and tiredness he had experienced lately. What he and others had put down to the drink and sickness was more likely now to be his continuingly active port draining his energy, and the ports attempts to work and operate, thinking it was attached to a system must have caused the dizziness.

"Harper!" a panicked voice sounded.

"Junia," Harper now wearily returned, attempting to sound normal but he could hear his own weak voice.

"What happened, your neck its," Junia paused. "It's bad," she simply concluded. "You didn't try and remove that stuff yourself did you?" she questioned with concern.

"Zal," Harper returned.

"I told him not to!" Junia stated with anger. "He never listens, that boy is going to get us all killed at this rate with his stupid ideas."

"Help me," Harper simply said, as he attempted to sit up.

"I think you should remain where you are," Junia offered.

"Help me," Harper repeated, and this time with more strength behind his request.

Junia took hold of Harper's arm and helped him to sit up, for a moment Harper wavered as he was hit with a fresh wave of pain.

"You should rest," Junia insisted once more.

Harper ignored Junia's advice and proceeded to get to his feet, finding his balance before staggering forward and reaching for some of the bottles that were stacked in the room. Before Junia could stop him, Harper suddenly drenched his neck in more of the fluid, with a desperate need now to rid himself of the metal that had found its way into his port. Immediately his face creased up, and Junia reached him just in time, before Harper fell back to his knees.

Forcing the bottle from his grasp she instead pressed it to his lips. "Drink, you'll need this," Junia insisted, forcing the struggling Harper to take the liquid.

Harper finally found the momentum to push the bottle away after a few needed gulps and then sank completely to the floor, all his energy gone. Junia moved beside him, and simply waited until Harper acknowledged her again.

"My head," Harper finally spoke between staggered breaths, lying prone on the ground. "It's tripping."

"Tripping?" Junia questioned with confusion.

"I can live in two realities, real and artificial," Harper attempted to explain. "With this thing," he gestured to his port. "Right now, it thinks I'm partially in both worlds, and it wasn't the drink, like I thought," he managed before needing to regain his focus. "I need to get all this junk out of my port."

"What?" Junia was lost, and it was clear to see.

"Take a look," Harper encouraged, though his patience was waning.

Junia nervously leant closer to Harper, and took a closer look at his port.

"Can you see the metal that was covering my neck?" Harper asked quietly.

"It's coming out of the port," Junia observed.

"I need it all out," Harper stressed. "Help me."

"You want me to pour this stuff directly into that?" the female questioned with doubt. "You just did that and almost blacked out."

"It's working though," Harper managed, and Junia had to accept that he was right, seeing the liquid metal was slowly dribbling out of the port. "Please," Harper pleaded.

"I don't think I can," Junia feared what Harper was asking her to do, and her hand lightly brushed the side of Harper's face and before he could respond, his eyes closed and unconsciousness took him. "Sorry," Junia offered quietly, before gently moving Harper to a more comfortable lying down position to sleep off his continued sickness.

"Is he ok?" Zal then asked from the door.

"What did you do to him?" Junia demanded, quickly getting to her feet to confront the lanky Edenian. "I expressly told you not to do anything," she added, when Zal failed to respond.

"I wanted to help, I thought he'd appreciate it if he didn't know," Zal shrugged. "He doesn't look good."

"He's exhausted, that's all, what you did must have taken what little energy he has right now away, you took a very silly risk!" Junia chastised her friend.

"Don't care, what does it matter anyway, he's just a stupid alien," Zal snapped, not appreciating Junia's anger and he stormed away, leaving Junia to sit quietly down to observe the human, hoping that he'd be ok and that he wouldn't have to ask her to help him again.

* * *

Beka kept walking, having tired of doing nothing and with a deep down need to do something in trying to locate Harper. Dylan was too preoccupied with Asa, listening to the old man whittle on about nothing that was helping them to locate the wayward young human that she desperately needed to see again.

Rhade's words had affected her deeply, more so because of the truth that surrounded them. Beka knew that deep down there was no way she would have kept a scrap like Harper around, especially with Bobby clouding her judgement, she would have just followed his plan of dumping the kid at the first opportunity even if she felt bad for doing so, she would have gone along with it for Bobby, and for the peace.

It troubled Beka now, in hindsight, as her mind forced her to consider what might have happened to Harper if he hadn't exposed Bobby's ill gains with the weapons. By that simple action, Harper guaranteed his future, became a part of something bigger than either of them could have imagined, and all because she wanted to prove a point. She sighed, proving a point to a dead man, she considered, remembering her actions in ending Bobby's life, even though half cyborg, he was still the man she wanted to beat, needed to prove a point to.

She had lucked out with Harper, of all the mudfoots they could have rescued, she ended up with one with a brain capable of doing so much, adapting to her requirements at that time, with a ship that was breaking down and in desperate need of some tender loving care. Up stepped Harper, happy to do whatever she required of him, happily risking his health by getting an implant done, even though he'd convinced himself it was his own choice, Beka had done little to discourage him and as his confidence and abilities grew, she became dependant on him to the point she began to feel responsible for the danger she now presented him with, as he fully emerged himself in her less than legal activities and more often than not life threatening situations.

Harper never failed her, and that's why she cared, she could never allow herself to fail him, after all he had done. It wasn't that she felt she owed him anything, and she would never claim that he owed her anything, they simply complimented each other and if either one of them was in trouble, the other would ultimately feel it, deep down, in that unspoken tryst that they at some time bonded with. Beka frowned, knowing Rhade would never understand, after all, she barely understood it herself. She loved Harper, but at the same time he drove her to distraction and frustration, he annoyed the hell out of her. She trusted Harper but it didn't stop her concern that he was always in over his head, and she knew that she could depend on Harper, but she would never admit that she needed him, and it seemed that he just knew it was true without her having to tell him.

So lost in her thoughts in trying to figure out her feelings for Harper, Beka missed the Edenian that suddenly clattered into her, sending Beka to the ground. In a flurry of confusion and panic, Beka quickly got back on her feet and adopted the attack pose as the Edenian did likewise, glaring at each other for a split second before the panicked male suddenly backed away.

"I didn't mean it, how did you know?"

"What?" Beka questioned.

"I was just trying to help, I didn't know he had found you, and the others, please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Beka assured the panicked young man.

"I didn't mean to hurt Harper, I was trying to help!"

"OK, now I'm going to hurt you, where the hell is Harper and what the hell did you do?" Beka marched forward, grabbing the arm of the Edenian tightly.

"I didn't mean it, he had that stuff on his neck, and I was trying to help!"

"OK, you were trying to help. I'm getting that, but tell me where he is!" Beka stressed.

"You're hurting me, and you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"Who are you?"

"Zal, I'm friends with Harper, honest, don't hurt me!" Zal insisted, terrified of the hold Beka had on him. "It was just an accident; I was just trying to help!"

"Take me to Harper. Let me see what you did to him," Beka requested, trying to sound calmer but failing.

"No!" Zal suddenly pushed Beka away with his full body weight, and before she could react he was already running.

Giving chase, Beka attempted to keep up but it was clear the young man knew the area better and on turning a corner, Beka realised Zal had gone, he had eluded her.

"Damn it!" Beka snapped twisted round hopelessly, and for a few minutes she tried to keep up the pursuit before accepting that Zal had disappeared. "Harper!" Beka yelled out, her last hope that maybe he was nearby, if Zal's claims were right, but there was nothing in return and after a few more minutes, Beka accepted defeat, needing to tell the others what she had learned she began the long walk back to where Rhade and Dylan were busy doing nothing.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

For a moment Harper was between waking and sleeping state and it was a struggle to commit to either as he tried to focus. Knowing he was feeling a bit better, although still sore as he became aware of his neck, Harper opened his eyes and heard what appeared to be muffled voices, or a struggle. Unable to determine instantly, Harper pushed himself sleepily to his elbows and looked across the room.

There were two figures, one straddling the other, and it became clear the one underneath was struggling. His senses rapidly returning Harper scrambled to his feet, finally recognising Pallu, Ethan's close friend and he paused for a moment to make sure he fully understood the situation, panicking slightly that he was over reacting or even about to disturb something he had no business interrupting.

Keeping his distance, having not yet been noticed, Harper hung back to ensure he was reading the situation correctly. It soon became clear that Pallu was overpowering the other, and aggressively too.

"You came running back in here," Pallu hissed, with his face really close to the other person that Harper still couldn't quite make out. "Raving like a lunatic, you woke me up and you expect me to care?"

"Get off me!"

Harper heard the desperation in the voice answering Pallu and recognised it immediately, and it wasn't Ethan but his younger brother Zal.

"Why the hell should I?" Pallu answered. "Your brother will be gone for most of the morning, and you won't tell, you never do," Pallu hissed, with a manic laugh. "Another of your accidents, right?" he stated.

"Get the hell off him!" Harper finally spoke up having heard enough, and Pallu swung his head around, aware now of Harper stood in the shadows.

"Are you going to make me?" Pallu challenged with a sinister smile. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"He asked you to get off him," Harper remained calm as he slowly approached, and saw Zal's desperate eyes staring back at him.

"He owes me," Pallu sneered. "And it's none of your business, alien," he added, returning his attention back to Zal, still pinned beneath him. Pallu grabbed Zal's hair with one hand and the younger man's neck with the other so Zal couldn't breathe.

Harper glanced around for anything he could use to attack Pallu, and make his stance clearer, then saw an empty bottle. Without hesitation, Harper grabbed it and smashed it against the stone wall, getting both Edenian's attention as he slowly approached with caution.

"Let him go," Harper requested, and clearly for the final time. "We're not so different that if I use this on you, you won't bleed just the same as I do."

Pallu finally appeared to take Harper seriously, and with reluctance he moved off of Zal and backed away. Zal quickly scrambled behind Harper, shaken and panicked.

"I won't forget this alien," Pallu promised, as Harper, with Zal neared the exit. "You better watch your back," he added. "I have my eye on you, both of you, I won't let either of you ruin things for us, last thing we need is trouble, because trouble will attract the Gilads."

"Get a freaking life," Harper snapped back, still holding the broken glass as a weapon, and tiring of the man's voice.

"You best not come back here, ever," Pallu continued. "Once I tell Ethan the truth, he won't let you back into this house."

Harper chose to ignore the mad rants and with Zal he quickly turned and rushed into the streets not taking any chances should Pallu pursue them. After taking a few left and right turns, they slowed their pace down to recover their breath.

"Sorry," Zal then offered, with his hands on his knees bent over as he recovered.

"Sorry?" Harper asked distractedly, struggling more to recover.

"For what I did earlier, I mean I didn't mean to nearly kill you by fixing your neck," Zal offered brightly, standing to full height and recovering his familiar tone, and seemingly forgetting in an instant what had just happened.

"Zal, what just happened, what was going on with Pallu?" Harper dismissed Zal's apology, returning to the matter he was more interested in.

"Nothing," Zal now dismissed, shirking a little as he looked away.

"It wasn't nothing, he was overpowering you, Zal, I'm not stupid," Harper stressed.

"It was nothing!" Zal snapped, and looked away, ready to walk off. "Just stuff," he dismissed easily.

Harper took a deep breath, and sighed. "Look, I have a fair idea what would have happened if I hadn't woken up."

"He'd have beaten me senseless, like always that's all," Zal stressed unconcerned.

"OK," Harper accepted. "Would it have been the first time?"

"No," Zal admitted. "Do we have to talk about this? We need to find a new place to sleep."

"Pallu was serious? We won't be able to return?" Harper checked.

"Pallu has my brother under his spell, anything we say won't be believed. Pallu is everything to my brother, he's in love," Zal offered with a shrug as an explanation.

"Doesn't excuse him, he can't just beat and threaten you," Harper stated, as they began to walk.

"I'm hungry, are you hungry?" Zal swiftly changed topic.

"First rule of starvation, never mention your starving," Harper advised.

"Been days since I had a ration pack, you too I imagine," Zal sighed.

"Been a while," Harper agreed. "Man, wonder how the others are coping," he briefly frowned.

"That chick of yours can still kick ass," Zal remembered the recent encounter.

"What?" Harper stopped and reached out to turn Zal round to face him.

"Hey, maybe we can crash with your alien friends, well alien to me but I guess they ain't alien to you," Zal let his mind wander.

"You've seen my friends?" Harper had to make sure he was hearing Zal right, as he grabbed Zal's arm.

"I ran into your lady friend, she kicked my ass, but only because I thought I'd killed you and she didn't appreciate that," Zal stammered, as if trying to make sense of what happened in his mind.

"Oh boy," Harper sighed.

"I done wrong again, right?" Zal feared. "Look I didn't mean to nearly kill you, and I didn't mean to freak your friend out, man you must hate me," Zal pushed himself away from Harper, growing distressed, clearly confused and upset now.

"I should," Harper considered, but seeing Zal besides himself and barely controlling his emotions, he realised that he wasn't feeling hate. "Look, I don't hate you, yeah you were stupid and I'm sorry I reacted like I did with my neck, but it freaking hurt," Harper attempted to explain, and then gestured to his neck. "But see, all better now," he offered, even though it still felt sore.

Zal hesitated a little before speaking. "Your lady friend didn't really give me much of a chance to explain."

"Beka has this crazy switch that automatically goes on the minute she thinks I'm in trouble, so I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Harper shrugged, and then gestured to Zal to start walking again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Zal checked.

"I'll be fine," Harper stated. "Just make sure I don't fall over or walk into any walls."

"Huh?"

"I'm just feeling a little," Harper tried to consider how he was feeling. "I'm not sure, I think having this stuff in my port is throwing my balance and functions a little, I feel fine," he tried once more to assure the Edenian. "I just have to concentrate," he finally managed.

"I had hoped to get rid of most of that junk," Zal frowned.

"And you did," Harper assured him, knowing it was the truth. "But you saw what it did to me, I don't think it's going to be as easy as pouring the green gunk into my port to rid it of the metal that's still inside, I might have to wait till we're clear of this place."

"What makes you think you will leave?" Zal casually asked.

"We always leave," Harper stated firmly.

"But the walls are so high, and you're, well, you're not exactly high, how do you plan to leave?" Zal asked with genuine confusion.

"We always find a way, or rather Dylan does and I follow," Harper stressed.

"So that port thing in your neck, it's connected directly to your brain?" Zal queried now, changing subjects again, as they continued walking along the quiet streets.

"Yeah, although more complicated than that, it's connected to my nervous system mainly so I can react outside of my body to stuff that's projected into my conscious mind," Harper explained as simply as he was able.

Zal considered this for a moment. "So that port makes you exist in two different places, both inside and outside of your body?"

Harper partly smiled. "Yeah, data is transferred into my mind but the port extends my conscious into the machine its talking to, you know not many people get that," he stated impressed by Zal's understanding.

"I sometimes just get things," Zal returned.

"Same here, I don't even have to be told sometimes, it just makes sense immediately," Harper agreed and saw Zal smile. "Just gets so damn frustrating when I'm the only one and I then have to explain stuff that seems so simple to me."

"I just shut up," Zal offered. "They don't want to know that I get stuff, I'm just the irrational idiot, so why bother to explain if they don't understand?"

"They, being Buz and the others?" Harper checked.

"Yeah, they prefer to think of me as stupid and I don't let them down," Zal half smiled. "I admit sometimes I act before I think, but when I know something works I can't understand why we don't act on it."

"Like when I said the drink can dissolve the metal on my neck," Harper finally realised Zal's perspective.

"Yeah, but I got to learn that it doesn't always mean it's for the best, even if it works," Zal considered.

"So Pallu beating you half senseless is right then, that's why you don't want to do anything about it?" Harper pushed now, wanting to see Zal's reaction.

"That's different," Zal immediately answered. "Very different."

"Not really," Harper argued and then stopped suddenly, all thoughts of Pallu no longer his concern, staring ahead at a familiar building. "Tirus," Harper simply spoke.

"Aw crap, yeah," Zal looked at Harper then back at the building ahead of them, Tirus's workshop. "I should have realised, sorry."

Harper stared with coldness at the building, and deep down his anger boiled as his memories of the place resurfaced. "I have to do something."

"What?" Zal questioned. "Let's just get out of here, you don't want to be messing with Tirus, he's one of Kenan's men!"

"Zal, you don't strike me as the go safe kind of guy," Harper stated, now determined not to waste the opportunity of doing something to incite revenge. "You think its right that he did this to me?" Harper emphasised his damaged neck, with the skin still struggling to heal and causing the human near constant pain.

"But," Zal hesitated.

"Look, I'm not talking about waltzing right on in there and attempting to pick a fight, I'm just talking about leaving a little gift," Harper explained. "It'll be fun."

"Fun?" Zal slowly smiled. "What kind of fun?"

Harper looked around, and then slowly looked at Zal. "I need some drink."

"Good, so you're going to forget about annoying the big ugly guy?" Zal checked, looking a little relieved.

"No, I need the bottle to make a bomb, a fire bomb," Harper showed Zal the evil glint that was now in his eye.

Zal was speechless for a moment, but then encouraged by Harper's enthusiasm, he quickly darted into one of the houses.

Whilst Zal was finding the bottle, Harper stealthily moved towards Tirus's building and glanced inside, seeing it was empty and the furnaces were dead, either they hadn't started working yet, or they had closed for the day, which suited Harper fine not wishing to have any innocents caught up in his plan but seeing enough flammable objects inside to know his plan would cause a lot of damage inside, most certainly inconvenience.

Emerging seconds later from the building, Zal held aloft half a bottle of the green stuff. "Will this do?"

"Perfect," Harper grabbed the bottle and then quickly ripped the bottom of the sleeve from the top he'd been wearing.

"How are we going to light it?" Zal questioned.

"Back to basics," Harper simply answered and smashed the top off the bottle neck, then used the glass to concentrate the sunlight onto the now soaked cloth that protruded from what was left of the bottle.

It took a few minutes before the first signs of a flame were seen, and as soon as it caught Harper wasted no time in expertly throwing it towards the window of the workshop.

"Now we run," Harper stressed as they heard the bottle smash and the flames take hold on some linen Harper had spotted earlier.

"You've done this before!" Zal exclaimed with some excitement in his voice.

"Maybe once or twice," Harper returned, his adrenaline pushing him to run faster as small explosions were now heard coming from the workshop.

* * *

"Beka!"

"Dylan," Beka returned quickly. "I think I found a lead on Harper, we have to move."

"Hold up," Dylan got to his feet. "You look exhausted, sit down and tell us about it."

"We don't have time, some kid, he said he'd hurt Harper, it sounded serious," Beka stressed with panic.

"Kid, what kid?" Rhade now joined in, having got to his feet to stand with Dylan.

"Zal, I think he said his name was," Beka remembered. "Said he was a friend of Harper's, and that he didn't mean to do whatever he did."

"Beka, please, just sit down," Dylan encouraged. "We saved you some rations, now take some deep breaths and explain all of this again."

Beka decided she was getting nowhere fast so did as Dylan requested, sitting down on the stone floor and grabbing one of the small ration packs they had saved for her. Dylan and Rhade joined her and waited until she was ready to speak.

"I was walking roughly five miles from here when I met this kid, or rather bumped into him, literally," Beka explained. "He thought I was after him, that somehow Harper had told me what had happened, this kid, Zal, we need to find him again. He knows where Harper is."

"What happened, why didn't this kid take you to Harper?" Dylan asked.

"I scared him, and he was already freaked out," Beka shrugged. "I tried to follow him but he was too quick, I lost him."

"I'm sure we can find him again," Rhade considered. "Concentrate our search to that area, Harper can't be far or that hard to find if he's made friends in that part of town," he added.

"We just have to hope that there's something left of Harper to find," Beka feared. "I just keep imagining that he's lying half dead somewhere, unable to do anything, wondering where we are," she frowned.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside and moments later three guards entered the room where Beka, Rhade and Dylan sat. Before they could properly react the guards approached Dylan, surrounding him and then grabbed hold of his arms dragging him up to his feet.

"Hey!" Dylan protested but the guards began to simply drag him away.

"What's going on?" Rhade demanded.

"We do not tolerate acts of violence against our citizens!" the guard holding Dylan's right arm answered.

"What the hell do you mean, what have we done?" Beka questioned with confusion.

"This man," the guard gestured to Dylan. "He is responsible for the damage to a workshop that was attacked in the past hour."

"What?" Rhade checked. "He's been here the whole time, and you would know that because so have you, watching us from out there."

"Since you arrived the fourth alien has been missing, and we knew he had orders. You've been keeping him out of sight, but did you really think we would be stupid enough not to connect any criminal activity to him, and then to you, Dylan Hunt?" The guard explained, struggling to contain Dylan who resisted their attempts to move him from the house.

"I did nothing, I have given no orders!" Dylan yelled. "The last time we saw our colleague was when your men dragged him away, and I can assure you that wasn't a part of any plan I would make!"

"We don't believe you!" the guard yelled back, and the three of them put up more of a fight before finally Dylan conceded, gesturing to Rhade and Beka to back off.

"Fine, but I want to see proof of your claims before I do anything answering," Dylan stressed. "Prove to me that my crewman did the crimes you're claiming he did, and under my orders!"

"Sir!" another guard appeared at the doorway. "There are reports of another firebomb attack, this time on the one of the crop fields, the field is alight and going out of control!"

"So, you've begun your attack, I must admit I was beginning to think you were going to do nothing, but you obviously had other plans like any true leader," the guard stated, showing a hint of admiration.

"Proof, I demand proof," Dylan insisted as they finally wrestled him out of the building.

"So, still imagining that Harper is somewhere doing nothing?" Rhade casually remarked, with his arms crossed.

"We don't know that Harper did this," Beka returned sharply.

"Chaos, explosions and fire?" Rhade questioned with doubt.

"Ok, it sounds like Harper but," Beka paused. "This kid said he nearly killed him just a couple of hours ago and now this," Beka exclaimed. "It doesn't add up."

"They have Dylan," Rhade reminded her.

"We have to find Harper," Beka stressed, and they both left the building aware now that there was no guard presence following them.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

"Beautiful," Harper sighed. He was lying back on a flat stone roof, admiring the distant flames with a wry smile.

"We're probably watching three months worth of food burning to a cinder," Zal observed with a distant frown, the field was alight and they could see figures dashing about attempting to quash the flames.

"In the short term it will be worth it in showing the Haves that the Havenots can bite back, and can hurt them where it counts. The stomach," Harper grinned triumphantly.

"I really hope I don't regret pointing out the fields to you some day," Zal smirked.

"Hey," Harper objected. "It was fate that our mindless running from one fire led us to them," Harper dismissed Zal's concerns with a grin.

"So what else are we going to set fire to?" Zal asked expectedly.

Harper sat up and considered Zal's words. "Probably leave it at that for now, see what happens, no point wasting good fire fodder if it doesn't change anything."

Zal seemed deep in thought before he turned back to Harper. "Is this how it used to be for you, a constant fight, battle of wits and wills?"

"Pretty much," Harper shrugged. "Things were bleaker, tougher, more threats, but the injustice is pretty much the same."

"You know earlier, with Pallu," Zal began with caution, as Harper simply nodded his head to acknowledge Zal's words. "You were right in that he threatens me a lot, I don't really know why but I think it's because I'm related to Ethan," he clearly looked confused.

Harper understood, and slowly nodded his head. "Does your brother know?"

"No," Zal answered quickly. "If I told him he'd think I was just trying to ruin things for him."

"Pallu seemed pretty aggressive earlier," Harper noted, seeing the vulnerability returning to Zal. "If your brother isn't prepared listen to you, then maybe you're best out of there."

"I worry for Ethan," Zal admitted quietly, as if afraid of his own words. "What if Ethan does something, you know, to upset Pallu? He doesn't know about this side of Pallu, in fact he hardly knows Pallu at all and I think he is more than capable of killing someone."

"I don't doubt that after what I saw," Harper was forced to admit. "Wont Ethan question why you've gone?"

"Pallu will give him enough reason to believe why, a pack of lies," Zal spoke with sadness. "Can we firebomb Pallu next?" Zal then brightened.

"No!" Harper returned, and then smiled, knowing Zal was joking. "Your brother might surprise you, sometimes it's not always clear when someone is looking out for you," Harper offered distantly. "I used to have an older cousin, Brendan, we'd fight like dogs a lot of the time over stupid things but with me, it was mostly because I thought he was ignoring me, or didn't care," he sighed. "I learnt over and over that when it came down to it he did all he could to keep me safe, and more, he didn't always make it clear but I would notice sometimes when people who were giving me a hard time suddenly backed off, or if my rations contained that little bit more."

Zal was quiet, deep in thought now and Harper simply stared at their handy work, as he watched the field burn. Then he heard the shout then almost stopped him breathing, he waited to be sure, and then he was in no doubt as he heard Rhade's voice, calling his name.

"Rhade?" Harper spoke out loud, getting Zal's attention.

"Huh?" Zal reacted unsure.

"That's Rhade, calling my name and that's Beka," Harper listened, a smile creeping across his face. "We have to find them, how do we get down?"

"Follow me," Zal gestured then paused. "Your chick friend won't kill me, right?"

"She might break an arm if you call her chick to her face," Harper had to be honest.

"Beka, that's her name right?" Zal checked.

"Beka is the name that will keep your limbs in tact, yes," Harper grinned. "Now let's go, if nothing else my friends will ensure we have somewhere to sleep tonight," Harper enthused.

* * *

Rhade looked down the stone clad streets, and then turned to Beka with a heavy sigh. "We should find out what's happening to Dylan, Harper is obviously not here."

"What if he can't respond, Rhade? We have to find him," Beka insisted, continuing to scan the area.

"Beka, we could be wasting time," Rhade persisted.

"Wasting time?" Beka now focused on Rhade. "We've been doing that since we got here, so how come you're only just noticing?"

"Dylan needs our help," Rhade simply responded.

"And Harper doesn't?"

"This isn't all about Harper!" the Nietzschean snapped, turning away.

Beka also looked away. "So you're not so interested in him now, funny, you seemed to want to know all about Harper before."

"This is getting us no where," Rhade spoke with frustration. "Fine, you stay here and you keep looking for that little squirt, me? I'm going to help Dylan."

Beka watched as Rhade began to move away, and then had the inclination to look to her right. It took her a moment but then she realised what she was seeing.

"Harper!" Beka exclaimed and hurried to where Harper was rapidly approaching to meet her.

Rhade spun around to see Beka embracing their lost crew mate and narrowed his eyes, as he walked back.

"Harper?" Rhade questioned, and Harper let Beka go to look at the Nietzschean. "What the hell have you done to your hair?"

"Trying to blend in," Harper offered with an uncertain shrug.

"Maybe not setting fire to things would help with that," Rhade returned.

"Rhade!" Beka snapped, whilst keeping her hands around Harper's shoulders not wanting to let go.

"So how have you guys been?" Harper quickly changed the subject, and turning to Beka.

"Fine," Beka answered, and she looked more closely at her friend, seeing the damage to his neck but trying not to stare. "What about you? We've heard many things, none good."

"I'm fine, Beka," Harper dismissed and pulled himself away from Beka's hold. "I understand you've met Zal," he offered, moving to the Edenian's side.

"We've met, yes, he said he'd killed you," Beka crossed her arms.

"My mistake," Zal offered sheepishly, remaining behind Harper a little still feeling intimidated by the feisty female.

"Certainly doesn't look dead," Rhade remarked. "But he doesn't look exactly healthy either."

"Look, enough about me," Harper stressed. "Where's Dylan?"

"Kenan has him," Rhade now stepped forward with menace. "His guards came and grabbed Dylan earlier. Some idiot had set fire to some stuff that got Kenan a little upset, so he's blaming Dylan, say, Harper do you know anything about that?"

Harper instantly looked guilty and hesitated before speaking. "It was an accident?" he offered unconvincingly.

"An accident?" Rhade questioned, looking at Beka who just shook her head with a slight smile. "That must have been some accident, for you to accidentally set a building alight and then a whole field some minutes later, that's a real bad day."

"Look, I had my reasons, ok?" Harper simply said and frowned. "Dylan's a big boy, he can look after himself," he then tried to justify when neither Rhade nor Beka spoke. "Anyway, it's not like we're going to just accept this, is it?" he continued. "I mean we never just do nothing, I'm just warming things up," he smirked at his own humour.

"Dylan's orders were to do nothing, and wait for outside help," Beka spoke up.

Harper didn't hide his surprise, and then he frowned. "Well what stupid hell orders were they?" he asked abruptly. "I mean no offence to the big man but come on; we can't just sit around doing nothing!"

"By doing something you have got Dylan arrested," Rhade pointed out.

Harper couldn't help but smirk. "Oh no," he mocked. "Dylan's been arrested, well that never happens, how will he cope?" he stressed animatedly with mock anger. "Snap out of it lug head," Harper aimed at Rhade. "This happens all the time, what mad man hasn't tried to capture Dylan, thinking it's the way to control things? What the hell has gotten into you guys?"

"The orders are to do nothing," Beka simply said.

"Fine," Harper shook his head slowly. "But I never heard Dylan say that, so technically, I'm under no orders and there's no way in hell I'm going to just do nothing whilst I can do something."

"Harper, no!" Beka changed her tone, showing her authority and Harper responded immediately by noticeably backing down. "Your orders are to do nothing, they are my orders."

Harper looked away, clearly wanting to say something but stopping himself. "Ok, we do jack shit, I mean nothing," he spoke with narrowed eyes.

"Good, I'm glad we understand that, so no more firebombs," Beka stressed, and then moved to Harper's side once again, putting her arm around his shoulders. "When did you last eat?"

Harper shrugged. "Couple of days ago, maybe," he spoke uncertain.

"We have some food, let's go and eat and then find out what we can about Dylan," Beka suggested, and felt Harper hold back as they began to move. "What is it?" Beka asked.

"Zal," Harper spoke up towards the Edenian, who had backed away. "Come on, you need a place to sleep."

"Harper, I'm not sure," Beka spoke.

"Beka, because of me he has no where to go, and I'm not leaving him here," Harper insisted. "He's a friend, ok?"

"Ok," Beka conceded, though still not convinced, and she watched as the young man stepped into line with Harper, as they both walked beside her. "Are you going to keep your hair like that?" Beka then asked Harper to change the subject.

"Maybe," Harper answered. "You're looking well, considering," he then remarked.

"We've not exactly been doing much, bar one trip to the other side to steal food," Beka returned.

"You've crossed the markers?" Harper questioned, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, nearly got caught but Asa helped us," Beka answered.

"You've met Asa?" Harper brightened, and then frowned. "That's good," he simply said, remembering his reasons for losing touch with the older man.

"He found us and took us to his home where we were expecting to see you, but his wife said you'd run off," Beka returned, expecting an explanation.

"Yeah," Harper simply said. "I had my reasons, but it will be good to see Asa again, he helped me a lot," Harper enthused.

Beka simply looked at Harper, almost sensing avoidance, and she decided not to push. Instead Beka settled her arm around him once more, as they continued back towards their temporary home.

* * *

Dylan paced the small cell he now found himself in, and it offered nothing but a small ventilation shaft at the top of one of the walls, that allowed a small amount of sunlight in. They had left him there alone for what seemed like a couple of hours, and he was growing impatient by the wait for anything to happen.

He tried to figure out a possible answer to his situation, and Dylan couldn't help but believe that Harper was very capable of doing the actions he was being accused of. There was a streak in Harper that Dylan had never been able to understand or attempt to control, more of an instinct within the human to cause destruction, a way to strike out at the universe that had been so unfair to him in life, he considered. Harper wasn't to know Dylan's plans, naturally, and the captain understood this, but he still hoped deep down that the young engineer wasn't behind the firebomb attacks, as he feared the repercussions if he were.

The door finally opened and the three guards that had arrested him walked in. With them they carried an envelope and soon showed it to the captain, as they stood before Dylan. Without a word the lead guard handed Dylan some photographs, the quality wasn't great but enough to see what was going on.

Dylan focused on the shots, and saw two people outside a building, as the pictures progressed it was clear they set a bottle alight and then ran, but there was no clear detail of the people in the photo.

"This proves nothing," Dylan confirmed, handing the photos back.

"Those photos confirm the actions," the guard simply said, and there were more photos produced and these ones were closer images of the people responsible.

Dylan's first reaction was to dismiss them both, neither looked like Harper until he saw one final shot. Even at a distance Dylan could make out features that could be Harper, although with black hair.

"My engineer has blond hair, neither of these men are Harper," Dylan attempted to bluff, although not convinced, as he looked closely at the shorter man, everything but the hair was screaming Harper.

"It is your missing crewman," the guard simply responded.

"I need to see more proof than a few bad quality shots, I'm not convinced," Dylan insisted.

"We have nothing to prove to you," the guard spoke with anger. "Take him, its time for some questions to be answered!"

Dylan found his arms roughly taken hold of, as he was marched from the cell.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Beka paused and looked at the makeshift curtain blocking out the sun, then paced the darkened room some more, before pausing again as she looked at the sleeping figure on the floor. At odds, Beka sighed and then frowned, before she knelt down and shook the person to wake them.

"Harper, Harper," Beka spoke. "Wake up, I need to speak to you," she added, when she saw him stir.

"Beka?" Harper wearily spoke, as he moved to sit up and then rubbed his eyes.

Beka let him get his bearings before speaking again. "Sorry, I need to talk to you, and I know its not often you sleep so well, but with everything going on I just wanted to talk without distractions."

"It's ok," Harper offered, as he crossed his legs. "Things have been a bit crazy around here, right?"

"Yeah," Beka smiled, and then reached over to where she had left some food and water. "Take this; you look as though you need it."

"I've eaten already, remember, few hours ago when we got back here?" Harper dismissed. "You have it."

"Harper," Beka spoke sternly and with reluctance he took the small piece of bread, she relaxed her posture and then smiled. "I'm glad you're in one piece at least."

"Is that why you woke me, to tell me that?" Harper half grinned, before tearing the bread into two pieces, and offering half to Beka who this time didn't argue and accepted the food.

"Things were said whilst you were missing, things that Rhade was suggesting," Beka began slowly, concentrating on the bread he had given her. "Some of the stuff he said just got me thinking and maybe this isn't the time, maybe I shouldn't have woken you up but, Seamus," Beka continued until Harper put his arm on her arm.

"Beka, has this got anything to do with what I said in the forest that night, anything at all?" Harper asked quietly, as if sensing that it did.

Beka's expression gave it away that it did. "Your words, what you revealed, we can't pretend that they didn't affect us, Seamus, but Rhade's," Beka was interrupted again.

"Rhade should just shut the hell up," Harper stressed. "Whatever he's saying, Beka, he doesn't know shit, ok? He's just a freaking uber, don't listen to him."

"You don't know what he said," Beka offered calmly.

"But I know that he's got to you, and got you all worked up like this, and I know he's an uber and talks a lot of crap," Harper returned sharply, old prejudices surfacing freely. "Whatever he suggested, it's just his imagination, ok?" Harper attempted to ease Beka's obvious worries.

"He said I used you," Beka decided to just come clean.

"Used me?" Harper showed his immediate confusion, and for a moment it looked as though he was lost for words, but that soon vaporised. "I wish, man, there were nights when all I wanted was for you to use me, but you never did," he idly spoke, and then realised he's spoken out loud and that Beka wasn't impressed. "I mean you remember that silly little crush I had on you, right?" Harper nervously laughed, hoping Beka would crack a smile, and was relieved when she finally did.

"Not like that," Beka scolded with a smirk.

"Beka you never used me, you hit me, mocked me, made me clean the hull more than once for things I didn't even do, threatened me, even introduced me to a Magog, but never once did you use me, ok?" Harper insisted lightly, keeping his hand on her arm. "Come on, I'm a mouthy mudfoot, I'm Seamus Zelazny Harper, I would have said something," he assured her animatedly. "Maybe not to your face directly, but it would have been very sarcastic and I'd have laughed, and even if you hit me, but I didn't, did I? Not once," he smiled fondly.

"Promise?" Beka asked, happy with the vote of confident.

"I promise you never did that, you just did all that other stuff," Harper grinned. "Boss, you saved my life in more ways than you can imagine, and you can tell that uber nut head to shut the hell up, in fact when we get back to the Andromeda I promise you his shower will suddenly stop dishing out the hot water, ok?" Harper smiled.

"Always rely on you," Beka grinned, and brought Harper closer for a quick hug, until she heard a sharp intake of breath. "Sorry," she quickly offered, realising she had caused him pain.

"Just the shoulder is still a little sore," Harper offered through a wince.

"That looks bad," Beka offered, seeing the sore skin protruding from the shirt Harper wore.

"So people keep telling me," Harper returned dismissively.

"So how come you just crashed like that when we got back? Not like you to have afternoon siestas," Beka idly asked.

"Been a long day, a long few days, and I guess being back with you and Rhade I felt able to sleep again," Harper quickly offered, and Beka smiled at that thought until she saw Harper's slightly panicked expression, the one she recognised as him hiding something.

"Seamus, is there something you need to tell me, are you sure you're ok?" Beka pushed slightly.

"Harper!" Zal's voice broke the silence suddenly, and Harper quickly got to his feet to greet the Edenian who had just walked in on them. "Wondered when you'd wake up, or are all aliens lazy like you?"

"Zal, I made sure I woke up before you had the chance to, for once," Harper sneered with a grin.

"I hate laziness," Zal simply said.

Beka had watched the two with some annoyance, wishing she could have had more time to talk to Harper alone, and deciding not to let it go. "Zal, Harper and I were talking," Beka finally spoke.

"Beka," Harper immediately spoke on seeing Zal's sudden hesitation, obviously intimidated by Beka. "Zal wasn't to know."

"I could go," Zal offered and began backing away.

Harper seemed at odds, then suddenly hurried towards Zal guiding him to the door. "I'll be right back, Beka, promise, just got to show Zal, erm, something," he finished with urgency, leaving Beka to raise her eyebrows wondering what was going on.

Zal let Harper push him through to the next room, and on seeing Rhade in what looked like meditation, he pushed Zal further out into the street and didn't stop until they were two buildings away and out of sight.

"I'm not sure I want to see whatever it is you want to show me," Zal ventured with a wry smile, seeing Harper resting back against the stone wall with his eyes closed. "Are you ok?" he then asked when Harper didn't react, and then noticing the human's breathing had quickened. "Harper?"

"Help me sit down," Harper partially gasped, clenching his eyes shut as Zal instantly helped him down.

"Dizzy spell?" Zal asked with concern.

"Yeah," Harper managed to respond. "Man, this one's bad," he added between breaths, and then held his breath as his head twisted to one side.

"Come on man, breath, fight it," Zal encouraged, holding Harper's shoulders now to support him.

Finally Harper relaxed and began to catch his breath, eventually opening his eyes again and rubbing his neck. "That was bad," Harper frowned.

"What is that?" Zal questioned.

"I don't know, maybe some of the metal inside warmed up and shifted?" Harper shrugged unsure. "It must have done something to make my port suddenly active again, I mean I felt my consciousness trying to jump, my port was trying to push me out."

"That has got to be a trip and a half," Zal said with some admiration.

"We can't tell the others about this," Harper then spoke with seriousness.

"Is that why you suddenly marched me out of that place?" Zal now sat down beside Harper.

"If Beka sees me like this," Harper paused. "I just don't want her having something else to worry about, me as I am is bad enough, me with this problem, she doesn't need it ok?" Harper looked at Zal. "Please, don't tell her and if you think you see me struggling, make sure she doesn't see it."

"I'm not sure I can do that," Zal offered with a frown. "But I'll try."

"I want to continue what we were doing, continue the fight, and I'll only be able to do that if I don't have Beka watching my every move," Harper continued to explain.

There was suddenly shouting ahead of them, and both Zal and Harper got to their feet. A gang of youths could be seen ahead and for a moment both friends simply watched, until they were spotted.

"Crap, run," Zal suddenly ordered.

"What is it?" Harper asked, as he numbly turned and followed Zal.

"The Gilads are here," Zal stated. "You can't be seen outside if they are around!"

They continued running until they reached the house and stumbled back inside, both running to the window to check if they were followed.

"They won't come inside, we're safe in the house," Zal panted.

"Why the hell not?" Harper gasped, catching his breath once more.

"They have code of conduct, very special to them, they only take from the streets, it makes it more interesting for them," Zal shrugged, turning away from the window. "Be way too easy for them if they could just rampage through the houses as well."

"Who the hell are these guys?" Harper asked with panic.

"A small group of head cases, they don't follow Kenan but Kenan isn't mad enough to force them to, so they co-exist, they do their thing whilst he does his and so long as neither bother each other, they remain sweet," Zal sighed. "Only that doesn't stretch to us poor folk, Haves or Havenots they don't care who they terrorise, they just terrorise, it's their thing."

"I heard your brother and Pallu mention them, they were saying if I did anything I would attract them," Harper remembered. "Pallu seemed freaked out by that idea."

"Rightly so, and crap," Zal took a sharp intake of breath. "That's why they are here, it has to be, the firebombs I didn't even think," he stressed. "They must feel the aliens are trying to muscle in or something."

Rhade finally stepped forward having observed the exchange with some interest, with Beka joining him and now they both crossed their arms.

"Harper, we just got news about Dylan," Beka spoke sombrely. "Asa tells us that at noon he's going to be the headliner for the square torture show, because of what you did."

Harper took all the news in, and then noticed Asa in the shadows for the first time. "Asa," he spoke with fondness and moved to where the older man was stood. "Good to see you again, I think," he stated.

"Harper," Beka partly snapped, not happy that the human had chosen to fail to respond to the news about Dylan. "Dylan is taking punishment for you, at least give it some consideration!"

"Dylan did nothing wrong," Rhade supported.

Harper didn't respond and awkwardly stood still for a moment. "We have no weapons, and I'm sure as hell not going to give myself up, so what do you expect me to do?"

"Give yourself up," Rhade stressed.

"No!" Beka countered quickly before Harper could respond. "At least show some remorse, some sign that you give a damn about what Dylan is going to go through for you."

Harper shrugged. "I know you want me to feel all crap and sad about Dylan, but I don't, blame my upbringing," he announced. "I don't know if you guys have noticed but we're in a freaking prison camp, not on some vacation isle, and what happens can't be righted, that's why things are so messed up around here, we have log heads in charge who won't hear reason. So we just have to keep doing the crap we do, and I'm not going to stop because of this," he stated firmly. "Even if it makes me the bad guy, I can't afford to care, so I'm going to start making more noise around here."

"What?" Zal spoke up, catching the last bit with some concern. "Even with the Gilads showing up?"

"To hell with all of them, I want out of this place and I'm going to do something to get us out of here," Harper snapped, as if stating the obvious wasn't getting through to those in the room.

"What? Set fire to more things?" Rhade mocked. "That's not going to help."

"And standing there being all high and mighty is?" Harper returned with a sneer.

"Harper, our orders were to wait for the Calvary," Beka reminded Harper. "Let's not plan to make things worse for Dylan, and for those who will turn up to rescue us."

Harper simply smirked, and looked around. "How long have we been here now, boss?" he asked with innocence. "I make it four days, now Rommie and Trance, they had orders to react if we didn't return after three days, with no hesitation and you know, I have fairly good eyesight but I don't see any rescue parties."

"It's only been a day over," Beka stressed, though it was clear she hadn't done the math.

"Without hesitation, Beka," Harper repeated with force. "If Rommie could break down these defences, which she did say there was only a 50 chance that she could, then we'd be heading back to the Maru by now but I haven't seen the defences fall, I haven't seen the great aerial bombardment, have you?"

"What are you saying?" Rhade now asked.

"I'm saying that Rommie might be in need of some help from the genius engineer you have right here on the inside," Harper stressed confidently. "So are you seriously going to let me waltz up to Kenan and confess my sins? When I could be working on what could be our last chance of ever getting out of this place, and helping these people to overthrow the madman who is currently getting ready to torture our captain?"

The silence answered Harper's question.

"Great, well I need to start scouting the area for ways to infiltrate their defences, Zal, wanna keep me company?" Harper asked, and saw the Edenian eagerly agree.

"We all go," Beka decided. "With this new threat you just panicked about, the Gilads? And the guards that are looking for you, you need more than one person watching your back."

"Fine, let's all go," Harper agreed.

"Wait," Zal spoke up and cautiously approached Beka, removing his jacket as he did. "Your bright hair, we should cover that if we don't want to standout," he stated. "My jacket has a hood, it should suffice."

"Thanks," Beka smiled but declined the offer quickly, and to Zal's amazement she simply shook her head and her hair turned jet black.

"Whoa," Zal backed away, his fear of Beka rising slightly as he bumped into a smirking Harper. "How'd she do that?" he asked to Harper.

"Do what?" Harper teased. "She's always had black hair, how come you never noticed?"

"No, she didn't," Zal returned, but with confusion.

"Come on, you can't just change hair colour," Harper mocked, enjoying Zal's uncertainty.

"You're all freaks, stupid aliens, freaks; that's what you should be called," Zal complained and walked ahead as they left the building.

Once Zal had moved ahead Beka turned to Harper. "How exactly are you going to do anything with no tools?" Beka asked, as they moved towards the door with caution, checking for the Gilads.

"My hands are the only tools I'll need, Beka, they served me well enough before I met you, they can serve me again now," he stated with distraction before he hurried out of the building, careful to stay out of sight.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Dylan allowed his head to clear, as he lay on the wet stone floor of his cell. He felt the blood running down his chin, and the swelling of his eyes, remaining still to stay alert. He sensed two people circling him, and he saw their heavy boots as they passed his line of sight.

For the past hour they had teased and beaten him, punishment for orders he never gave to a colleague he hadn't seen since Kenan marched him away. Wanting to yell out at the injustice, Dylan instead reassured himself that better he be here, than Harper, especially after the ordeal he knew his engineer had already suffered due to these people.

Deep down however there was a growing concern, Andromeda had not showed and he knew that could only mean one thing, that fifty-fifty chance that she had of breaking down Edenia's defences were falling into the impossible category. Dylan knew now that Harper was at least doing something, even if at his expense, he had to believe that Harper had also noticed the delay and that right this minute, his wayward engineer was working to fix the problem, it was all that was keeping him going. There was always that element of doubt however, and Dylan didn't want to doubt one of his own, but he feared whether Harper was fighting on the right side, whether the human had learnt anything in the time he had served on the Andromeda.

Another blow to the head soon cancelled all thought, as Dylan rolled across the floor with the impact, with more blood and swelling following.

* * *

The stone tower loomed above them in a remote part of the city, and no one else was around as Beka, Rhade, Zal and Harper circled the structure. It rose nearly fifty foot into the air, and at the top there was a module that enabled the shield above them to remain secure and help blanket the city from the universe outside.

"I need to get inside, to the mechanics of this place," Harper stressed.

"There's no door," Zal stated as he felt the bricks of the wall. "I've heard the entrance is beneath us, underground, that the whole city has a network of tunnels for the official types to move around without fear of us natives harming them."

"And why the hell would they fear showing their ugly faces round here?" Harper mocked, with a sneer then looked up. "Up there, the window," Harper pointed.

"Seems about your size," Zal agreed, and Harper didn't hesitate to find some hand holds and then foot holds, to start climbing.

"Wait!" Beka stepped forward, realising the development. "Harper you can not climb up there, that window is as least twenty foot up!"

"You see any other way?" Harper asked.

"No," Beka conceded, as she tried to think of other options.

"Let the monkey boy climb, I'll remain beneath his decent should he fall, I'll break it at least," Rhade offered.

"I would prefer a soft landing, so I'll aim for your head," Harper stated, before scooting up the wall some more and out of Rhade's reach.

"Be careful!" Beka called up. "One of us should go with him, once he's inside he'll be on his own, and how the hell does he plan to get back out? He hasn't thought ahead," she stressed.

"I'll go," Zal offered and without waiting for an answer he began climbing after Harper.

"Great, just great," Beka exclaimed. "Now we have the original idiot boy as our only hope of keeping Harper safe," she sighed, and then looked up to see Harper had made great progress on his own, and was nearly at the window when he stopped suddenly. "Harper?" Beka called with concern, seeing no reason why he would stop when he was so close.

Zal looked up and saw what Beka had seen, but being closer and more aware, he knew why Harper had stopped. "Ok Harper, you're waiting for me, I'll be right there," Zal called out, giving the two on the ground a possible reason why Harper had stopped, and hiding the truth.

"Couldn't he wait inside, what the hell?" Beka showed her confusion to Rhade.

"When does Harper ever do things the easy way, probably showing off to his new monkey friend," Rhade shrugged.

Beka continued to watch as Zal finally reached Harper, and although a bit slow to start, Harper began moving again but with less grace than before, and Zal appeared to be helping him.

"I don't like Zal," Beka then spoke with seriousness.

"Kid seems harmless enough, a little out there, but harmless," Rhade responded, seeing Harper climb through the window.

"I don't get him, or why Harper is acting all great pals with him," Beka crossed her arms now, after both men had disappeared into the tower without incident, so she turned around and leant against the wall. "He's obviously hurt Harper, I saw how freaked out he was when I first bumped into him, yet Harper acts as though they've been friends for life around him, something isn't right there."

"Their friendship is sudden," Rhade was forced to concede to what he saw as Beka's paranoia.

"I think it's forced," Beka stated without looking at Rhade.

"Forced?" Rhade checked he understood what she was suggesting.

"Zal has something on Harper, maybe this stupid act is just that, an act," Beka explained. "Harper doesn't just act like this with strangers normally, something is wrong, very wrong and we've just let Zal follow Harper into that tower."

"Would Harper simply let someone intimidate him like that, into pretending to be his friend?" Rhade wasn't convinced.

"I don't know, but I know there's something going on," Beka stressed. "I don't like Zal and I don't want him messing with Harper's head, whatever it is I am going to stop it."

"Beka, I'm sure if Harper is in trouble he'd find a way to tell you," Rhade attempted to reason. "I saw nothing to suggest that Zal was in anyway controlling or influencing Harper."

"There's something, and I intend to find out what," Beka stated with determination.

* * *

Inside the tower, Harper let his head fall back, and took some deep breaths. Zal looked on with concern, before smiling.

"Your timing sucks," Zal stressed. "Clinging to the side of the tower and you have a dizzy spell, I want to check my contract because I never agreed to stupid shit like that. Covering for you is one thing but if you're going to choose the most idiotic moments to fall dizzy, I don't want to know," he continued to rant with mocking tones.

"I know, I know," Harper smiled finally. "Sorry, but good save, Beka didn't even call up to check I was ok after you said that, you convinced her," he added impressed.

"You scared me, ok?" Zal simply said and moved away, to look around the small room they found themselves in.

Harper concentrated on composing himself before considering Zal's words. "Why does it bother you that I scared you?"

Zal turned to him, looking uncertain. "Because we're friends, right?"

"Maybe," Harper admitted.

"Maybe?" Zal questioned with a confused frown. "What's the deal here, you ask for my help but can't admit to being my friend?" he added, and waited for Harper's response.

"I've only known you a couple of days, Zal, and you've beaten me up twice already in that time," Harper reminded him, finding an awkward smile. "You obviously have decided I'm a friend, but I can't do that so quickly, blame it on me being an alien, ok?"

Zal looked away with a smirk, and sighed. "Not many people give me the time of day, most people go swarming after Buz, but you didn't, you gave me the time of day and for that, I consider you a friend, ok?"

"Ok," Harper agreed, wanting to drop the subject before things got too heavy. "What happened to Buz anyway? After that first night I never saw him again."

"He's always busy doing stuff," Zal shrugged, without further explanation.

"I thought he'd be the one I'd firebomb the city with, if the truth be known," Harper admitted, remembering their chat that first evening when everyone else was asleep. "I never thought it would be you, especially after that first fight."

"Yeah, well it wasn't Buz; it was me, so deal with it, Ok!" Zal suddenly yelled and turned, walking away from Harper.

Harper got to his feet, finally feeling more human after his latest dizzy spell. "Zal, we have work to do," Harper simply said to return focus. "Whatever issues you have with Buz, don't drag me into it, I was just saying, that's all," he offered, as he finally took stock of the room they were in.

"What do you mean?" Zal quickly asked.

"You're jealous of Buz," Harper offered casually, as he examined an energy cell in the corner of the room.

"Am not!" Zal protested angrily before Harper stood in front of him.

"Zal, work, that stuff we need to do, remember?" Harper prompted, tiring of the conversation and wishing for once that Rhade had joined him instead of Zal, before gesturing to the ladder that would take them to the floor below.

"Harper, I'll only say this once," Zal suddenly spoke, his hand moved to Harper's shoulder to ensure he had the human's attention. "Never trust Buz, not ever."

Harper felt a chill from the tone of Zal's voice, and sudden seriousness which was unlike Zal. In a blink of an eye the smile and cockiness had returned and Zal was grinning, before he descended down the ladder, leaving Harper to simply wonder what had just happened.

* * *

Beka paced the area around the tower, already she had circled it three times in the hope that it might somehow help matters, but knowing it did very little. Rhade was stood across the street, leaning against one of the buildings that were overshadowed by the tower.

"They've only been gone ten minutes," Rhade pointed out calmly.

"Let me guess, you think Harper's is fine and I should quit worrying?" Beka responded, as she walked over.

"You know me so well," Rhade grinned.

"I can't wait until we're out of this place, it's starting to drive me nuts," Beka admitted, as she stood next to Rhade. "All this stone, the heat, the shadows, the freaks that live here," she continued.

"Beka, diplomacy mission, remember?" Rhade smirked.

Beka leaned back against the wall and sighed, looking up at the window in the hope of seeing something that would enable her to quit worrying, she then looked at Rhade and remembered their previous conversation about Harper.

"I love him," Beka then spoke.

"Who?" Rhade asked, not on the same wavelength.

"Harper," Beka returned casually. "You asked 'why Harper', well that's your answer."

Rhade seemed momentarily confused. "The reason you let him stay on the Maru was because you loved him?" he questioned.

"The reason why I care," Beka responded. "Why I give a damn when I can't be there with him, why I need to know he's safe."

"You're right, this place is making you crazy," Rhade returned smiling.

"I'm serious," Beka stated.

"So am I," Rhade teased, and saw Beka resume her pacing.

"It's not that kind of love, I don't want to be with him in that way," Beka attempted to explain. "And it's not exactly brotherly love either, I don't love him because I have to," she added. "He's my best friend."

"Beka, you don't have to explain, I realise that," Rhade offered with more sincerity now.

Beka looked back at the tower, glancing at the window she had seen Harper disappear into. "You were right," Beka then announced.

"About what?" Rhade asked.

"Your answer to 'why Harper'," she returned, without looking up as she scuffed her boots on the stone ground. "I let him stay because he was willing to do anything to help me," she admitted with a heavy heart, one she had had trouble finding and believing. "The kid was so desperate to be away from Earth, and I knew if I suggested he pursue his curiosity in how things worked, it could work to my advantage and save me money in the long run, it was a business decision, nothing else, but things changed along the way, ok?"

"Ok," Rhade accepted. "The more you got to know him, the more he progressed the more you came around to liking him, and accepting him."

"Something like that," Beka agreed. "I just didn't like hearing it when you said it, because things have changed so much, and we have come so far," she added quickly.

"Harper is a lucky man," the Nietzschean smiled.

Beka now smirked. "I would use a lot of words to describe Harper but that will never be one of them."

A sudden commotion coming from down the street suddenly caught their attention, and immediately they both snapped alert as they spotted a group of people heading their way.

"What the hell," Beka spoke urgently.

"I really don't think we should wait around to find out, they do not look friendly," Rhade put an arm around Beka and encouraged her to move with him, as they headed away from the approaching voices.

Their actions in moving away only seemed to encourage the group to quicken their approach, and soon Rhade and Beka were running down the narrow stone streets trying to escape the sudden pack of Edenian's that chased them. At each turn, Rhade tried to guess the next best route to take, as Beka updated him on those that followed but before long it was becoming clear that the options were drying up, as the hunting group began to surround them, appearing at every corner and street Rhade attempted to use.

Slowly, Rhade and Beka moved back to back, as the group closed the distance between them, circling the two crew mates. They were yelling and shouting in a language that neither Rhade nor Beka could understand, and it was almost tribal as they began to chant.

"I'm really starting to hate this place," Beka remarked to Rhade, her eyes focused and alert on the people stepping closer to her.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Harper moved across the circular room within the stone tower, and checked another console. The technology was certainly within his understanding, but something else puzzled him and he was lost in his own thoughts when Zal spoke up.

"Can we go now?"

Harper frowned, before looking over and seeing Zal sat on a box looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"This isn't what I'm looking for," Harper finally spoke, as he moved towards Zal. "These towers only contain fixed programs, I can't do anything here to shut these babies down," he added, talking as though Zal would understand.

"Can we go then?" Zal asked, brightening up a little.

"Same way we came in, or look for another exit?" Harper asked, whilst looking around at their options.

"I can climb real good but I can fall like a pro, so I'd rather not use the window again," Zal offered, and gestured to Harper to follow him to the door.

"We should go and find Beka and Rhade before we try and find the place that houses the main operating systems," Harper idly remarked as they walked towards the door.

They were three levels below their original entrance into the tower, and Harper estimated they were now at least a level below the ground. The door was certainly not an exterior door and when Zal opened it, he was proven right as it led to a darkened walkway, clearly underground.

"Finding an exit from these tunnels will mean we won't have to climb through a window next time," Harper whispered, unsure of whether they were alone or not and not wanting to take a chance of being heard.

"Over here, there's some light from above," Zal spotted, and they quickly moved, discovering a dusty old ladder connected to a stone wall and above it the slightest hint of stone cover above them.

"Think we can move that thing?" Harper asked, unsure.

"We can but try," Zal spoke optimistically, and stepped up onto the ladder before pressing his back against the roof, and attempting to shift the cover above them.

Dust fell and Harper covered his eyes, but could still hear that Zal was making good progress. Soon they were both covered in dust, but also in sunlight as Zal pushed the stone one final time and dislodged it from its perch.

"Excellent!" Harper exclaimed and before long was being helped up to the surface by Zal, and they both took a moment to get their bearings.

"The tower is there," Harper stated, and saw the tower to the right of their position, the cover having been a part of the cobbled stone ground. "But where are Rhade and Beka?" he questioned.

Zal got to his feet, and moved quickly to check the other side of the tower, and was soon shaking his head when it was determined that neither Beka nor Rhade were around.

Harper replaced the stone cover, and then took another smaller loose stone to mark the cover, if they ever needed to use it again. "Maybe they heard news about Dylan? You think we should head to the square?"

"I don't know," Zal offered, having returned to Harper's side. "It all seems a bit quiet around here."

"It's been quiet around here since I got here," Harper countered.

"No, this is a different kind of quiet," Zal objected. "The kind of quiet that suggests something is going on and I don't like that kind of quiet; especially knowing that the Gilads are in the area."

"You don't think they passed by here do you?" Harper checked, becoming concerned.

A sudden chorus of cheers seemed to answer their question, and both Zal and Harper looked at each other before they turned to see a set of figures heading their way.

"Gilads," Zal stressed and grabbing Harper to ensure he moved, they both began to run.

* * *

Rhade stepped forward, seeing that they were surrounded but he wasn't going to go down without a fight, he had pampered to these people enough already, and this time he would do something.

"We've done nothing to upset you, so let us pass," Rhade requested firmly.

"You being here upsets us," one of the men spoke.

"Well that's not my problem, now is it?" Rhade stressed.

"If you haven't noticed, we can't exactly leave so don't think we want to be here," Beka stated, standing firm with Rhade.

The man that had spoken considered their words. "Where are the others, you were four when you arrived."

"Kenan has one of us, the other is around here somewhere," Rhade returned, arms crossed and remaining defiant.

A sudden flurry of shouts and noises drew attention away from Rhade and Beka, and they didn't waste the opportunity as the group of people were momentarily distracted. Rhade pushed past the section of people that he had pre-determined to be the weakest, and he grabbed Beka to follow as they made their escape. Looking back, Beka saw Harper and Zal running away from another group of Edenians and she forced Rhade to stop.

"It's Harper," Beka stressed, ignoring that their own escape had now been noticed and their pursuers were advancing on them once more.

Rhade groaned. "I'm growing tired of saying this, Beka but Harper can look after himself, he has to, because if we don't move we won't be in any position to help him, so move!" he barked the last bit and Beka responded rapidly by turning and running.

* * *

Harper could feel his energy waning as they continued to run, his breath was short and his lungs were beginning to burn, as were his leg muscles as Zal led him down another narrow street.

Just when Harper felt he was going to fall down, he felt his arm pull sharply to the left and before he knew what was going on he was smothered with a blanket and told to keep quiet. Not wanting to question the order, Harper did as he was told and froze under the blanket, not daring to move as he heard voices around him. Outside he could hear footsteps running against the stone, echoing around the narrow stone streets. After a few moments the noises died down until finally the blanket was moved from on top of him, and he was able to breathe again, collapsing to the floor to help his recovery.

"Harper, are you ok?" Zal asked with adrenaline induced energy.

"Give me a second," Harper requested, lying flat on his back with his eyes closed and arms outstretched either side of him.

"Hey, come on, it wasn't that bad," Zal teased.

Harper opened his eyes wearily. "I'm going to have to quit wasting my energy," he offered between heavy breaths. "I can't move, Zal. That was too much."

"Getting old buddy," Zal mocked, as he was given a bottle of the green liquid. "Come on, sit up and take some of this."

"No, no more of that stuff, is there any water?" Harper asked, and saw for the first time the old lady stood with Zal, but she was shaking her head.

"Take it, Harper, it's all she's got," Zal spoke with a tone that suggested Harper should take the drink.

"Thanks," Harper briefly smiled to the lady, guessing she had somehow offered Zal the opportunity to hide in her home. He took a couple of gulps and it hit the right spot, as he slowly recovered his breath.

The old lady knelt down beside Harper and busily wiped his brow, and Harper soon realised how much he was perspiring. His eyes felt heavy, and he knew that he needed to sleep but Harper also knew that he couldn't afford to rest, Rhade and Beka were still out there somewhere.

Pushing himself up to his feet, Harper stumbled and felt Zal grab hold of his arms as the room spun, and another dizzy spell hit him hard. Gripping to Zal like a man possessed, Harper tensed until the spell passed and he was able to focus again.

"Your friend should rest," the old lady offered to Zal.

"He's always like this," Zal dismissed.

"No, let him rest, if you have things to do well you do them, but I'm not letting you drag that poor boy around after you in his condition," the old lady fussed. "Go, I can look after him, I used to work in the hospital before things got bad around here," she added.

"I'm fine, I just over exerted myself, that's all," Harper stressed, staying close to Zal. "Besides, there's not much you can do, really," he added.

The old lady shook her head and then turned to an old box, lifting the lid she removed a smaller box and opened it for Harper to look inside.

"A medical kit?" Harper checked.

"Let me help you, I can see your shoulder is injured and I can at least make you feel more comfortable," the old lady smiled. "I have some nanobots," she added, and Harper suddenly felt more compelled to stay.

"Zal, go find the others, I think it might be wise for me to stay here for a little while," Harper ordered.

"Sure," Zal agreed, backing towards the door. "I'll bring them here, as soon as I find them."

Harper was ushered into the back room, offering a brief wave to Zal before he turned to leave. Feeling an air of relief that his pain might finally be eased, Harper eagerly lowered himself to the floor and sat on the blanket that acted as the bed.

"So what is your name?" Harper asked, as the old lady took care to arrange her supplies.

"My name is Zillah, and yours?" she asked, her back to him as she continued to fuss around her supplies.

"Seamus," Harper offered, getting comfortable on the blanket that covered the dusty stone floor.

"A name I have never heard before," Zillah spoke with a smile, as she turned to face him.

"It's from Earth, where I come from," Harper returned, and saw Zillah now had an injector in her hand.

"I will inject this, it should help with the pain," Zillah smiled. "Could you remove your shirt so I can take a closer look at that damage to your shoulder and neck?" she requested and without word Harper quickly removed the garment and watched as Zillah injected him.

"Those are the nanobots I assume," Harper spoke, offering idle conversation.

Zillah smiled once more. "Not exactly," she spoke with consideration. "That will simply numb the pain, and lesson your ability to move for a little while."

"I don't understand," Harper stated, a little concerned and not understanding why she would need to limit his movement to treat him.

"Well it's not everyday an alien species tumbles through my door, in fact you're the first and I'm sorry, but I'm of a medical background and I can not waste this opportunity."

"Excuse me?" Harper stressed, as he felt all feeling leaving his body rapidly.

"I will fix and help you," Zillah stated. "But I will also take some time to study your kind, and I can only do that with your co-operation."

"You don't have my co-operation!" Harper sneered, attempting to move but his limbs failed to respond adequately.

"Relax, I'm guessing for the first time in days you are pain free, so enjoy it," Zillah encouraged, and Harper had to concede that she was right. "It'll be a lot quicker and easier if you simply relax."

"What are you planning to do?" Harper questioned uneasily, knowing there was little he could do to stop her now, why had he trusted a little old lady, he wondered with frustration.

"Your body is similar to our own male bodies," Zillah appeared to be beginning her examination, and then Harper saw that she had another device that she soon pressed into his skin. Slowly he saw the empty container attached to it fill with his own blood. "Red blood, fascinating," Zillah smiled broadly as she filled the container and took it to her desk for safe keeping.

"What the hell can you do with this stuff?" Harper questioned. "You have no lab, and no equipment to study this stuff."

"Oh silly boy," Zillah smiled sweetly. "Don't you see all the equipment around you?"

Harper looked around the bare room, the empty space and let his head fall back against the floor, as he closed his eyes. "Great, just great, thanks again Zal for all your help and leaving me in the company of Madam Nutzo!" he exclaimed with anger, although knowing he should have known better.

The old lady approached again, and knelt beside Harper and he saw the flash of the blade immediately. "Please, no," Harper instantly panicked, wishing he could move but instead he was prone on the floor, as Zillah continued to smile down at him.

"This will make it better," Zillah announced calmly.

* * *

Rhade stood with Beka; they were pressed against a stone wall and listening intently. "I think we lost them," he ventured.

"It's been a few minutes and they haven't doubled backed, I think you're right," Beka agreed, catching her breath. "We need to find Zal and Harper."

Rhade nodded his head and then caught sight of the sun above. "By my reckoning, judging by the sun's position, Dylan will be center stage very soon."

"I'm not sure I want to catch that performance," Beka admitted.

Rhade shrugged. "We should show support, and I really want Harper to see what Dylan is going through for him."

Beka looked around, almost distractedly. "You can't blame Harper for being on the side of self preservation," she offered. "He's never been one to just walk into the arms of someone who wants to hurt him," she added.

"Back," Rhade suddenly stated, and he pushed Beka back against the wall where they froze side by side, hearing someone approaching.

It took a moment for them to recognise the young man, but they soon did. "Zal!" Beka called out, and the young kid immediately turned on his heals.

"The Gilads have gone, probably got bored," he offered with a sigh, seeing Rhade and Beka still on edge, hiding against the wall. "But they'll be back, when you least want them to be."

"Where's Harper?" Beka asked, as she moved away from the wall.

"Some old lady took pity on him, she's got some medical supplies, and offered to fix him up," Zal shrugged, without too much interest.

"And you just left him there?" Rhade checked.

"He wanted to find you, but the lady was right, he needed some additional help so I told him to stay and said I'd find you, and I have," Zal beamed.

"Take us to him," Beka ordered and Zal didn't object as he began to walk with Beka and Rhade following him.

"Did you find anything in the tower?" Rhade then asked, as they continued to navigate the narrow streets.

"Stuff," Zal answered.

"What kind of stuff," Beka asked impatiently.

"The wrong stuff, Harper said he needed the control center, those systems were just you know, wrong or something," he attempted to explain.

"Maybe it would be better to ask Harper himself," Beka suggested, and sighed. "So why did this old lady offer Harper medical help, was he ok?"

"She saw his shoulder, we'd been running like mad men, and his shirt was a little off from that, and then the hiding," Zal shrugged. "He was struggling to recover so she offered to help."

"Who are these Gilads?" Rhade asked, before Beka could get another question in.

"Bad people, to be avoided at all costs, they get their kicks from the suffering of others," Zal explained, looking around as if suddenly nervous that they could return, but soon relaxing again. He looked at Beka and saw her concern. "Harper is fine, I think she just wanted to fix that burnt skin on his shoulder and neck," he offered.

"Harper isn't a normal patient, I just hope she knows what she is doing," Beka simply responded.

"Said she used to work in the hospital," Zal returned.

"Well that's something I guess, so she lives around here?" Beka asked looking around at the intimidating buildings surrounding them.

"Yeah," Zal stopped at a cross roads, five narrow streets went off in various and very different directions. "I'm not too familiar with this part of town, but I think it was down here."

"You think?" Beka checked.

"Don't know if you noticed, or how things are your side of the universe, but these streets look very alike to the untrained eye," Zal protested, as he chose the street to walk down.

"What are we looking for?" Rhade offered before Beka could bite the kids head off.

"I know she had some sort of ornament on her door, like a beast, big teeth," Zal offered helpfully.

Beka and Rhade looked up and down the street seeing similar ornaments on most of the doors, Zal didn't even have to wait for them to say something. "Ok, she also had a green door, ok, that narrows it down a bit!" he protested with annoyance for his own mistake.

"Only a bit," Beka remarked, seeing a few green doors ahead of them. "Let's start looking."

"We are definitely going to get Harper a leash before we leave this place," Rhade complained, as he headed for the green door nearest to him.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

The crowds cheered when Dylan was marched onto the podium, in front of him Kenan took the applause like a hero, his arms held aloft. There was anger in the air, that Dylan couldn't quite understand but he was aware enough to realise that this crowd wanted nothing more than blood; his blood. He had hardly slept in nearly a day, his face felt like a punch bag and his body was just as sore. Every so often the surroundings swam, making him feel nauseous, but Dylan knew things were not about to improve.

There was a structure ahead of him that taunted him, and its very presence only meant things were going to get worse for him. Sure enough, he was led to the wooden device that rose nearly fifteen feet into the air above him. Dylan couldn't help the gulp, as he looked at the intimidating structure, and wonder what hell it would bring. His answer was soon found as the guards grabbed his arms and pushed him forward. Dylan looked ahead and into the faces of the baying crowd, calling him names and throwing whatever they had to hand in his general direction. He caught mentions of destroying their food, trying to destroy their people, burning Edenia to the ground, and Dylan soon realised that he was being put solely to blame for the destruction that had occurred, that he had had no part in.

Behind him the guards were busy, and Dylan could only wait and wonder what his role in the device would be. It wasn't obvious to the untrained eye, but Dylan was aware enough to know it would not be an easy ride, and he kept glancing up both at the structure and the heavens hoping his ordeal would come to a premature end. The guards then grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back, causing Dylan to lean a little forward as he felt rope being tied tightly around each wrist in turn.

Holding his breath, awaiting the inevitable Dylan closed his eyes to the faces of the people wanting his blood. Then he heard a part of the device being turned, it sounded like a lot of work, as the mechanics kicked in and Dylan felt his wrists behind him starting to rise with the shortening rope. Panic instantly filled Dylan as he realised what was happening, and he struggled in vain to try and stop his arms from rising, but the ropes continued to pull his wrists up behind him.

With a cry of anguished pain, Dylan gritted his teeth as his arms began to take his weight, with particular strain on his shoulders. His feet slowly began to leave the ground until the moment he was fully supporting his weight by his wrists, and more painfully by his shoulders. The pressure took a long while to adjust to, with his arms bent back at angles they should never be. So consumed by the pain, Dylan didn't notice that the crowd volume had risen to manic levels as they cheered the guards up to raise Dylan higher, but they had brought him to stop and Dylan soon found out why.

"What were the orders, why are you here?" Kenan demanded of Dylan, his voice projecting out to the square so all his people could hear.

"I came here," Dylan gasped, feeling the strain on his wrists. "To help, I was asked to come," he panted, letting his head drop to his chest.

"You take us for fools?" Kenan exclaimed with grandeur, rallying the crowd on his side. "You came here to destroy us! Admit it!"

"No!" Dylan yelled back, it was all he could manage as he hung hopelessly by his outstretched hands.

"You want to destroy Edenia and you have begun your attack, why else has an otherwise peaceful community suddenly come under fire?" Kenan asked with passion, and anger.

"We want to help!" Dylan insisted. "You don't know what's out there, if you continue with your crazy plans!" he managed to speak with strength, then collapsed under his own weight, adding fresh pain to his already aching arms.

"Lies!" Kenan offered to his people, gesturing to the crowds to make more noise. "He has his people right now working to undermine us, this is Dylan Hunt, and he thinks we are all fools!" Kenan stressed with venom, and the crowd responded in kind. With a simple wave of his hand, Kenan gestured to the guards and in a split second Dylan felt excruciating pain as the ropes suddenly relaxed slightly, before tensing again just as quickly. Dylan's body fell a foot before painfully jarring with the sudden tension in the rope. Feeling one of his shoulder's dislocate, as the momentum of the fall proved too much for his body, Dylan couldn't help but scream out in pain and the crowd cheered.

* * *

Harper had his eyes clenched shut, fearing for his safety but being unable to do anything as he sensed the old lady hovering around his prone form. For the past few minutes he had watched as she checked his eyes, mouth and ears, treating him like one would an animal they'd never seen before. With panic he had only been able to watch as she had taken some more blood, far too much than he was happy with, then cut a small piece of his hair and all the while his body had felt like a log, unable to respond to his wishes.

Opening his eyes, Harper feared the worse and saw the lady simply had hold of his hand, examining his fingers with interest. His initial fear wavered slightly when he saw the mixed expression of curiosity and intrigue in her features.

"You have no equipment here, why are you doing this?" Harper asked as calmly as he could this time, knowing that the samples of blood she had taken would be wasted and useless in a few hours, without the right equipment to store it.

"I need to fix you," the woman simply responded and let his hand drop, as she returned to her medical kit.

Harper suddenly felt a tingling sensation in his fingertips, and his hope returned as gradually the sensation grew to include both his hands. Within a few moments he was able to flex his hands, and the feeling rapidly returned to his arms as his body seemed to warm up and come back to life. When the old lady turned her attention back to Harper, he was sitting up and she stepped back startled.

"That should have lasted a lot longer," she remarked.

"Tough, it didn't," Harper smirked, and with care he got to his feet, and retrieved his shirt.

"Please, let me put something on that shoulder, please?" Zillah requested.

"Lady, I'm not convinced the stuff you have here is still effective," Harper argued lightly. "You thought that drug should have kept me inactive for longer, and it didn't, and to be honest, you freak me out a little so I'll be leaving," he tried to be as polite as his mood would let him.

"No please," Zillah moved surprisingly quickly for her age as she blocked his path, keeping in the back room.

"I don't want to push an old lady out of my way," Harper reasoned, knowing he could do so, but his patience was growing thin.

"I just want to help," Zillah pleaded. "I used to do this, I use to always help and then," she paused. "Then, I was banished to this part of town, left to starve, all alone and without anything to keep me going, please, Seamus, you're my first patient in years."

Harper saw the desperation in her eyes, but it did nothing to convince him to stay and play doctors and nurses with the mad woman.

"Sorry, but I seriously can't take the risk," Harper answered sadly. "I have problems, compromised immune system, and I'm betting that knock out juice you had would have been completely ineffective on anyone else," he shrugged, trying to sound reasonable.

Zillah sighed heavily, and then leant against the stone work of the doorway. "I have not had many visitors, let alone patients, in the past couple of years, I forget my manners, my training," she offered. "I am but a silly old lady, trying so hard to be something like I used to be."

Harper was beginning to feel bad for his own actions, but he kept reminding himself that Zillah was not the answer for a quick fix to his injuries. "I should go," Harper simply said, but as he began to move he suddenly felt the floor move and the room swing around sharply and before he could register what was happening he felt himself landing heavily on the stone floor, before hitting his head hard on the ground and the impact knocked him out immediately.

* * *

Zal sighed heavily with defeat, before looking up and recognising the green door that he had been looking for. Picking up his pace he hurried forward before calling back towards Beka and Rhade.

"It's here, this is it, definitely!" Zal exclaimed loudly.

"Why should this one by any different to the previous four 'definitely this one' doors you've selected?" Rhade asked evenly, on approaching the young Edenian.

Beka moved beside Rhade, as Zal began to answer. "Definitely this one, I mean look, the door is open, it's the only reason I pulled Harper in here to hide was because it was the only door that was open!"

"Ok, let's get this over with so we can continue looking," Beka frowned, not expecting much.

Zal wasted no time kicking the door the rest of the way open, having no qualms about entering another person's house. Rhade exchanged glances with Beka that suggested it wasn't the first time they'd seen him do during their search.

"Hey, old lady?" Zal casually called out, as he approached the back room. He then stopped suddenly, before rushing into the other room.

Without hesitation, Rhade and Beka followed and stopped on seeing Harper lying awkwardly on the stone floor in a small pool of his own blood. Zal hovered over him, and in the corner an old lady sat stricken with fear, with her legs drawn up to her chest and her eyes streaming tears.

Rhade frowned, taking in the scene before him. "She did this to him?" he spoke, not truly believing the older lady was capable of defeating a young male, even if his name was Harper.

"Is he ok?" Beka ignored Rhade's comment and crouched beside her unconscious friend.

Zal numbly nodded his head. "Life signs strong," he simply responded. "Maybe he just fell awkwardly or it was an accident?" he offered, glancing at the old lady, and thinking along the same lines as Rhade.

Rhade was now examining the room, and he picked up one of many containers containing a red substance. "She's been busy, has quite a collection of red blood here, surprisingly considering there's only four red blooded beings in the whole of the city, so I wonder where she got them from?"

Beka didn't want to leave Harper's side but her fury was reaching maximum as she stared at the old lady now, and she got to her feet. "What exactly were you doing?" Beka demanded, but the old lady remained within her own troubled thoughts.

"There's some hair samples here too," Rhade offered, and then picked up the bloodied scalpel to show Beka.

Immediately Beka returned to Harper's side. "Let's move him onto his back," she suggested but the old lady suddenly became very animated.

"Don't move him!" she yelled out. "At least wait, he could be seriously hurt."

"You did this to him and now you care?" Beka sneered.

"No," the old lady responded. "I was just curious, I wasn't meaning to hurt the young man. He was fine, was about to leave and then he just collapsed, it was as if he had a dizzy fit."

Zal suddenly perked up on the defensive. "Maybe due to loss of blood?" he deflected, gesturing to the containers Rhade had found.

Beka stroked the side of Harper's face, hoping to garner a response but finding none. "Let's move him, and carefully. I need to see what else she has done."

With caution, Beka and Zal took a firm hold of Harper's head and shoulders, and Rhade moved in to support the human's back, as they slowly moved him over so he was lying face up.

Satisfied that they had taken enough care, Beka was quick now to stem the bleeding from the gash to Harper's temple. "Zal, hold this here," she gestured to the cloth she had found to place against Harper's head injury. Without further hesitation she lifted Harper's shirt to check for more damage, finding very little until the stopped at his shoulder. "What the hell," she spoke with shock.

"What is it?" Rhade asked concerned.

"His shoulder, it's completely fixed, the burns have been healed and the skin repaired," Beka said with amazement, and she lifted the shirt higher so they could all see. "Only nanobots could do this, and so quickly."

"She said that she had those, and that's why Harper stayed," Zal spoke up helpfully.

"Nanobots, here?" Beka questioned unsure, she wasn't expecting such technology to be on Edenia by what they had seen here so far since they arrived.

"Medical nanobots," the old lady spoke up. "We were given a batch once, long ago," she added.

"How did you get them?" Rhade asked.

"Inheritance," the old lady simply responded, her shallow eyes staring at Harper's prone body.

"Wait," Beka stated, and then looked at the old lady. "How old were these nanobots you put into him?" The old lady just shrugged and offered no answer. "Something caused him to have that dizzy spell," Beka spoke with confusion. "Maybe the bots are faulty or not working properly?"

"Could be the reason, it's not unheard of for a batch to go a little haywire," Rhade agreed. "But they have fixed his skin. It's almost like new bar the bruising colour, that's the only evidence that he suffered any injury there."

Zal quietly backed away, whilst making sure no one saw him and walked outside to get some air. He felt tense and nervous, with so much going on and he just wanted things to settle. Taking some deep breaths, Zal then knew he wasn't alone but didn't move, as he felt a figure walk up beside him, and then a hand grabbed his arm and marched him out of sight.

Back in the house, Harper began to stir with a groan and then he snapped his eyes open. It took him a moment to register Beka and Rhade, and he immediately appeared to relax, until he felt pain and his face creased up.

"Ow," Harper complained, before he then realised that he was resting against Beka's body, as she sat comforting him. "What happened this time?" he asked with a frown.

"We found you unconscious on the floor, with that old lady in the corner," Beka pointed out.

"Her name is Zillah," Harper remembered, and then took a sharp intake of breath before blinking his eyes. "She gave me some drug, it stopped me moving for a good few minutes," he remembered slowly. "Taking blood, hair, not sure what else," he then panicked, as his breathing quickened. "I really don't want to be here anymore," he then attempted to get up.

"Harper," Beka reasoned as she helped him to his feet. "She's fixed your shoulder, take a look."

Harper moved his shirt aside and saw the job the old lady had done on fixing his skin, and he finally realised that he was no longer in pain from the burns. "But," he tried to offer but finding no explanation. "I know what I saw, Beka, she was doing stuff," he stressed uneasily, his eyes focused on Zillah's face as she numbly stared back at him.

"Nanobots," Beka was already nodding her head. "She kindly gave you some."

"But," Harper once again attempted to speak.

"We get that she's a bit crazy," Rhade offered helpfully.

"Where's Zal?" Harper then asked looking around, to the annoyance of Beka who had hoped Harper wouldn't ask, but before they could answer they saw Harper grimace again and try to touch his back. "Ow, what is that?" he asked, trying to reach the spot but not being able to on his back.

Beka spun Harper around and nearly choked Harper as she pulled his shirt collar down as much as it would go, so she could try to see what he had felt. "I knew it," she sneered.

"What?" Harper demanded.

"The bloodied scalpel," Beka turned to Rhade. "I think we have found where she used it," Beka stated, and showed Rhade when he moved to see. "Harper, she's done something back here, but I don't know what, you have a thin incision mark about three inches long, just left of your backbone, and some temporary stitches."

Harper glared at the old lady, who simply stared back with fear. "I don't remember her touching my back," he stated unsure. "I'm sure I would have noticed, unless she did it when I knocked myself out?"

"Knocked yourself out?" Beka questioned quickly. "So the old lady didn't do that to you?"

"I stumbled, was in such a hurry to leave," Harper quickly explained.

"He lies," Killah spoke up with force.

"You're in no position to speak, ok?" Beka snapped towards Zillah, not willing to listening to the mad rants of an old lady that had hurt her friend.

"Can we just leave, please?" Harper asked, clearly uncomfortable in the house now.

"Seamus," the older lady got to her feet and spoke before they could leave the room, and to Beka's surprise, Harper stopped to listen. "I had to do it, you'll understand, I needed to."

Harper was silent for a moment, and Beka was about to encourage him to leave when he sighed, and softly spoke. "I won't understand why you did what you did, never," Harper's voice was strangely calm, and with an air of disappointment that Beka couldn't ignore. It was a tone she'd never heard from Harper, and she felt that he was clearly shaken and really wanted to get away from the old lady.

With little encouragement now, Beka put an arm around Harper's shoulders and walked with him as they left the building, and walked into the street.

"Are you ok?" Beka finally asked, still keeping Harper close but sensing his unease.

"I hate this place, I hate everything about it," Harper returned with quiet venom, his voice lacking any familiarity and instead he sounded cold and distant. "I really want to just blow the whole place to pieces and get the hell out of here."

"You are certainly finding trouble here," Rhade noted. "What did you find inside that tower?" he added.

"Nothing that can help me destroy this place," Harper stressed, his teeth almost gritted.

"Seamus," Beka partly scolded. "You look tired, so maybe we should have this conversation later, when you're not so angry and upset?"

"She used me like I was just some experiment, Beka, some stupid alien to be tested on," Harper stated with anger. "I really thought she was going to cut and slice me open, I swear, if that drug hadn't worn off I would just be some bloodied carcass now!" he added with emotion. "I really hate being the alien around here!"

Beka took hold of Harper's shoulders and spun him around so he was facing her. "You're tired, and you have a head injury, so just try to stay calm, please?" she offered softly.

Harper nodded his head, fighting his emotions and troubled thoughts. "Where did Zal go?" he then asked again.

"Forget about Zal, Harper, that guy is not worth worrying over," Beka partially snapped, and Harper immediately stopped talking allowing Beka to realise that her tone had been misplaced. "I just don't like Zal, Harper, I don't think he's someone you should be around right now."

Harper didn't respond, and Beka decided to drop the matter as they continued the walk back to their house in silence, with Beka keeping a protective arm around Harper, concerned about his state of mind.

* * *

The firm grip tightened against Zal's windpipe, and the young Edenian struggled to breath. Pressed against a stone wall, his eye already swollen and bruised, Zal was struggling to stay awake.

"Did everything go to plan?"

"Yes," Zal managed to gasp. "I told you already, the old lady did what she had to do, now let me go!"

"You got the alien to the house without the others knowing?"

"I made it seem like we were hiding, and he didn't think anything of it," Zal answered, losing air to his lungs. "He doesn't suspect and either does his friends, please, I need to breathe!"

"Are you sure she did what was asked of her?"

"I gave her at least an hour, if she didn't then it's not my problem, she's your staff, so you tell me if that was enough time!" Zal shot back.

"Surely you could tell when you returned?"

"She fricking knocked him out! I couldn't get near enough to see, but he was cut up and she had blood everywhere, in cartons and over her hands, so I'm thinking she did her job," Zal stressed, and the grip around his neck was released, as Pallu turned away, before turning back to Zal.

"What do you mean she knocked him out?" Pallu demanded, stepping closer to Zal and intimidating him by his sheer size. "She's nearly ninety years old!"

"When I got back, having made out I'd forgotten which house he was in," Zal explained, rubbing his sore neck as he did so. "I might add that I took a huge risk, you do know that right?" he stressed, only to have Pallu step closer with more threat, so the Edenian stepped back. "Harper was on the floor out cold in his own blood, I don't know what the mad bat did but she didn't seem pleased by her efforts, and I'm sure as hell he didn't appreciate them."

"You better hope when I switch this on that a signal is present, or you might just die tonight, and your brother with you," Pallu threatened.

Zal looked on nervously, as Pallu switched on a small device connected to his wrist and was relieved beyond compare when he heard the tracking noise.

"Seems she did well," Pallu smiled broadly. "I want you to stay close to the alien."

"Wait, I did what you asked, I didn't want to but I brought Harper to Zillah, as you asked and you said that would be it!" Zal protested.

"Every night I sleep in your brother's bed," Pallu grinned slyly. "You know how easy it would be for me to slice his neck open?"

Zal hesitated, clearly believing the veiled threat. "He'll do the same to you the moment he finds out that you threaten and blackmail me, continuously," he sneered and felt himself being pushed harshly back into the wall, with an arm pressing into his windpipe.

"He won't find out will he? Because you know I will kill him before you ever have the chance to tell him," Pallu grinned.

"Why are you doing this? Why stick around? You don't even like Ethan!" Zal protested as much as he could in the stronger man's hold.

Pallu released his hold and stepped back, simply watching as Zal rubbed his neck. "Since when do Gilads need a reason for anything?"

Zal glared at Pallu being reminded of Pallu's background, and he wanted to rip the man's limbs from his body. "I told you I wasn't interested in joining your band of whackos, so why are you tormenting me like this?" Zal needed to know, now remembering back a few months when he had been caught in the street by the extreme group of people. For days he was a 'special' guest of the Gilads, barely surviving their hospitality until for no reason, Pallu had lifted him from the ground where he lay crumpled and beaten, almost dead, and had taken him home to his brother, and then had never left. A hero in his brother's eyes for returning kid brother Zal to him, with a fake story of a rescue that Zal was forced to confirm.

"I needed some time out from the crazy gang," Pallu answered calmly. "And I wanted to have some fun at your expense, Zal, because you really are so easy to torment, I like you," he grinned, but behind the smile was a determination that showed Zal that Pallu was going nowhere anytime soon.

Zal now shivered, but he didn't know why. His adrenaline and fear were combining and he suddenly felt very afraid. "Why are you making me betray Harper now? Isn't betraying my brother enough?"

"The alien?" Pallu easily dismissed the name with a wave of a hand. "None of your business, but you done well, with that thing inside him we'll be able to better track the alien's movements," he praised. "Now just stay close to him and those other two, don't let them split up again or things might get messy around here."

"Why?"

"You know why, nothing would annoy Kenan more than learning the Gilads have his precious aliens," Pallu smiled with intent. "And don't think that we've forgotten you, you know that we'd happily accept you back."

"Accept me back? I was never a part of you, ever!" Zal protested, but Pallu's glare was enough for him to back off. "And if I don't stick around?" Zal then asked.

"Your brother will be cold tomorrow morning, now get the hell out of here and keep those aliens close," Pallu ordered. "Oh and please make sure they don't set fire to any more of Kenan's strongholds, if Kenan's idiots get to the remaining aliens before we have a chance, well you know I will not stop until you are dead."

Zal took a deep breath and simply nodded his head, as Pallu disappeared into the shadows. Sinking to his knees, bringing his hands to his face, Zal just wanted to release the emotions building up inside of him. Trembling with fear, Zal hated the hold Pallu had on him, and the reactions the larger Edenian could evoke from him. Forcing himself to compose his emotions and fears, Zal slowly rose to his feet to meet up once more with his friends, knowing his very presence in their company was betraying the friendship they had so far offered him, especially Harper.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

The feeling in his arms and shoulders had long gone numb, to the point where he could not longer feel them. Dylan Hunt groaned as he attempted to move onto his side, but decided to remain on his back looking up at the dirty ceiling. Remembering back to his day, and his thoughts taunted him as he recalled hanging forward by his wrists that were tied behind his back, meaning that his shoulders dislocated painfully. They had repeatedly lowered the rope sharply, and then just as quickly stopped the momentum of his fall; his shoulders didn't stand a chance of holding up to that treatment. At times it felt as though his arms would simply rip from his body, and Dylan had never known pain like it to the point he found that he had even thanked his tormenters when they had finally lowered him from the torture device.

Now he was alone, lying on his back unsure if he truly had any arms still attached to his body, with all feeling absent. His thoughts wandered to his friends, wondering how they were doing and hoping that they were doing better than he. Briefly he hoped that they had at least found Harper, or better still that the Andromeda had finally appeared, ready to kick some ass, as more and more Dylan regretted his do nothing plan, knowing that it really had backfired.

* * *

"Asleep again?" Rhade remarked.

"Give him a break, it's been a tough day," Beka responded, and glanced over to the sleeping human.

"This is the third time since we returned that he has slept," Rhade remarked. "Usually it's impossible to get him to sleep, and now it's hard to keep him awake."

"When he's ready he'll share what he found in the tower," Beka snapped, knowing the reason for Rhade's irritation.

Rhade took a deep breath, knowing he had pushed Beka too far with his comments. "Sorry, but I find it a little odd that he's sleeping so much, I never had him as a big sleeper."

"He's not usually," Beka conceded. "It's this stupid planet," she then frowned. "Usually we wouldn't expect Dylan's plans to involve doing nothing," she cited as another example of strange. "But I'm not surprised Harper is sleeping, just look at him and you'll see he's struggling. He's been sick, hurt and add starving to the list, is it really any surprise?"

"He seems fairly comfortable from where I'm standing," Rhade half grinned. "I half expect he's sleeping so much so he doesn't have to move," he added with a smile, seeing Harper sleeping next to Beka, who partially cradled the human in the hope of offering him some comfort whilst he slept, as opposed to the hard cold stone floor.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Beka attempted to join in, but her voice lacked the conviction of her usual teasing, and her concern was clear to see.

"If I said anything before that was out of line about you and Harper, I'm sorry," Rhade then thought to offer. "It's more than clear that you have something good there, completely plutonic and fully above board, don't get me wrong and I won't ever question it again, promise," Rhade offered softly, with his most genuine face. "I'm just the new one here, who knows nothing about how things are, so forgive me?"

"Forgiven," Beka smiled, appreciating the thought, as she found herself tightening her hold briefly around Harper. "And that stuff I said before, although the sentiment was true, I don't think I really said it as it should have sounded, so just don't go there again, ok?"

"Deal," Rhade grinned and left the room, leaving Beka to hold Harper as he slept, deep down unsure exactly what she was feeling anymore, just happy to have Harper close and in sight, where she could protect him. His earlier words, however, still troubled her. She'd seen the anger and the emotion before in Harper, only years before, and that's what concerned her.

"Don't do deal with ubers, Beka, you know better than that," Harper wearily spoke, as he became aware once more. Moving to sit up, Harper took a moment to adjust to a waking state once more. "But he's right I just can't seem to stay awake," he noted.

"Maybe the events of the past few days have caught up with you?" Beka suggested.

"Maybe," Harper agreed, though deep down he knew his port wasn't helping. At that moment it was co-operating, and he didn't feel as though he was in two different places which made a change. However, Harper had grown use to the situation suddenly changing in a blink of an eye, and having to compensate so as not to completely lose his senses.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Beka asked remaining sat next to Harper. "You seemed pretty messed up earlier."

"I'm good," Harper answered all too easily, and he glanced at Beka. "Ok, that old lady freaked me out for a bit," he admitted with a heavy heart. "I couldn't do anything to stop her," he stressed and Beka seemed to respond to his growing agitation.

"It's ok, Seamus," Beka assured him.

"She did fix my shoulder," he conceded.

"The bots have worked on your head too, the gash is just a mark now," Beka gestured to Harper's temple, where he had hit his head on the stone floor.

"Has Zal come back yet?" Harper idly asked, and immediately saw Beka's flash of anger. "Just wondering," he offered defensively.

"No," Beka sighed. "Tell me, Harper, why are you giving someone like Zal the time of day?"

Harper simply shrugged. "He's not a bad kid," he half smiled. "Once you get to know him, actually take the time to," he stated.

"Did he hurt you?" Beka asked.

"Beka," Harper whined, as he got to his feet and stretched. "Zal is ok, ok?" he stressed and his hand tentatively touched the skin that had previously been sore and burnt, finding new skin in its place. Without making it too obvious, Harper then touched his port, it was barely noticeable now but Harper knew it was still a little open, but not as much as before, only enough to tell him it was still going to play havoc with his senses.

"Check this out," Rhade then announced on walking into the room, and he noticed Harper was up. "Sleepy head, you should watch this especially."

"What is it?" Harper asked, seeing the old looking pad screen device in Rhade's hand.

"The guards happily gave this to me, you'll see why," Rhade answered and flicked a switch activating a small flickering screen.

For the next few minutes they were treated to highlights of Dylan's torture in the square. Both Rhade and Beka looked away on occasions, and the only person glued to the small screen was Harper, who didn't move as he watched the full presentation until it went to a black screen.

"Poor Dylan," Beka remarked softly, showing concern.

"He doesn't deserve this," Rhade spoke.

"And I do?" Harper chose to respond sharply picking up on Rhade's tone, moving away to the other side of the room. He sat down and grabbed a ration pack.

"I never said that," Rhade calmly answered.

"You didn't have to, meat head, I'm not stupid," Harper sneered, as he broke open the packet and began to eat the meagre offerings inside.

"Harper, don't do this," Beka then spoke.

Harper glared at her, eating the rations and not responding.

"Do what?" Rhade was interested to know what Beka meant.

"It's nothing," Beka easily dismissed. "Forget it, forget all of this, we need to just focus on helping Dylan, nothing else."

"The only way we can help Dylan is to help the Andromeda," Harper stated.

"We don't even know if the Andromeda is out there," Rhade noted. "And you haven't exactly been forthcoming with details of your earlier explore of that tower," he added curtly.

"I need some air," Harper stated, and got to his feet but Rhade blocked his exit.

"Enough of pampering Harper, I want to know what you saw," Rhade stressed.

Beka shook her head. "Let him go get some air, Rhade."

Rhade glanced at the blank expression in Harper, and then stepped aside to let the human walk past him. Once he had left the building, Rhade turned to Beka.

"What the hell is going on with him?" Rhade asked. "And with you?"

Beka sighed and walked closer to Rhade. "I'm not sure, but the signs are not good," she offered. "Whatever that old lady did, she sure shook him up and I don't know why but I do know one thing," Beka said with seriousness. "Right now, Harper is that kid I first knew on the Maru."

"What?" Rhade wanted to laugh but thought better of it.

"When he left that old lady's house, when he confronted you just then, didn't you see how he'd changed?" Beka questioned.

"He was being Harper," Rhade defended. "Beka, I don't want to offend you but I think you're over reacting here."

"Something is different," Beka returned.

"Maybe, but maybe its not just coming from Harper," Rhade stated. "And I think he's had enough air."

"Let me get him," Beka requested and pushed past Rhade, before the Nietzschean had the chance to leave.

* * *

"Zal!" Harper exclaimed with a smile. "Where the hell have you been?"

Zal casually strolled over to where Harper was standing, at the back of the house that they were currently calling home.

"I got caught up in stuff," Zal shrugged. "You look better," he observed.

"Yeah," Harper answered, and then caught sight of Zal's face. "What hit you?" he asked.

"Nothing," Zal dismissed distantly.

"Pallu nothing?" Harper guessed, and saw the flash of panic in Zal's expression before he quickly looked away.

"Doesn't matter," Zal frowned. "So why are you out here?"

"Needed to get away from a questioning uber," Harper answered, and then smirked. "It's not even as if I'm even hiding anything, but I'm finding it really difficult to talk to him right now," he tried to explain showing some agitation.

"Other people suck right now," Zal then observed brightly.

Harper smiled, and stayed with that thought for a moment until he closed his eyes suddenly. "Ah man, give me a break," he complained, although more to himself as he backed into the wall for support.

"You ok?" Zal asked.

"Stupid mind is starting to trip again, I'm feeling it. Must be due another spell soon," he added, widening his eyes, blinking briefly, as if to compensate.

"I'll stay with you then, just in case," Zal offered and Harper could only smile in response.

They were both silent now, and within their own thoughts. The shadows hiding them from the sun above, the area behind the house was secluded and away from the main street. Harper attempted to keep control but he could feel his mind drifting, and the conflict within. Within moments Harper felt the familiar sensation of the area around him seemingly spinning, and the nauseous sensation of sickness, as the disorientation of his port attempting to project his mind elsewhere threw him.

"Harper?"

Harper took a sharp breath, hearing Beka's voice through his fit was the last thing he needed, and he noticeably tensed. He felt Zal around him, knowing Zal had realised the situation too and expected to be moved at any moment. But they didn't move and Harper was too lost for the moment to fully comprehend what Zal was planning.

* * *

"Harper? You round here?" Beka called out, and walked around the corner to the back of the house. Almost immediately she stopped, and found she had forgotten how to breathe, or move, or even think straight. When sense returned, Beka quickly backed away. It took until she reached the front of the house to even consider what she had seen, or to make any sense of it. Resting her back against the stone wall, Beka took some needed breaths and calmed down, her shock finally subsiding as the reality returned.

Now she wondered if what she had seen was real. Zal was stood in front of Harper, and, Beka paused in her thinking to rub her face. It couldn't be true, Beka considered, but then her thoughts began to face facts, Harper had been strangely close to the alien, and seemingly became a friend overnight. Beka chastised herself for her choice of words but the images remained in her mind to taunt her. Harper and Zal? She had seen it, had seem them in an embrace and she was certain, without doubt that they had been kissing. Beka sunk to the ground, her own mind had now confirmed what she simply found hard to believe. It wasn't true, Beka told herself, she'd know if it was she'd of had some clue about Harper if that was true, she knew Harper better than anyone so how come she hadn't seen this? Deep down, Beka felt her whole understanding of Harper to be crumbling away, how had she not guessed this, or in anyway believed it was possible for Harper, of all people, Harper, but she couldn't say or think it and Beka simply sighed, and held her head in her hands.

* * *

Harper's senses had known Beka was there, but just as quickly she was gone, confusing him and then Harper's awareness picked up on a more disturbing realisation. His dizziness seemed to crash around him, and all too soon Harper's instincts returned and he pushed Zal away with force.

"What the hell!" Harper stammered, his balance still off as he nearly fell with the momentum of his return to reality.

"I couldn't think of anything else!" Zal offered defensively, knowing immediately that he had freaked Harper out.

"You were freaking kissing me!" Harper hissed, not wanting to speak too loudly.

"She was right there and you were convulsing, what was I suppose to do?" Zal argued, with his voice as low as Harper's as they attempted to have the quietest argument ever.

"Not kiss me!" Harper snapped, his face a void of confusion and panic. "She saw us, Zal, what the freaking hell am I supposed to do now?"

"You told me she couldn't find out about the fits," Zal reminded him.

"So you thought it would be better to make her think we're an item?" Harper argued, clearly distressed as he found his balance quickly and paced the small area. "I'll never be able to look at her again, this is bad, real bad, Zal."

"Relax, man," Zal protested. "It was just a kiss, wasn't as if, you know, we were getting down or anything!" he smiled now, hoping Harper would lighten up.

Harper took some needed deep breaths, and composed himself. "What is this?" Harper then asked with accusing tones. "You could only think of kissing me to make sure Beka didn't see?" he questioned. "You didn't even consider just bumping into her again and buying me some time till the fit passed?"

Zal shrugged. "It hurt last time I bumped into that chick," he offered.

"I'm not interested Zal, not one bit, ok?" Harper explained with venom. "Stuff your looking out for me if you're just gonna do stupid crap, ok?"

Zal now looked angry. "I did what I thought was best, Harper," he stressed now, moving forward. "What? You think because my brother likes a man that I must be like him too, you think I'm actually after you?" he asked with anger lacing his words. "Get over yourself, I did what I did cos I thought it would help, and I don't like what your suggesting," Zal warned.

"How will letting Beka see me kissing you help?" Harper asked.

"We weren't freaking kissing, you freak," Zal finally revealed. "We just looked like we were."

"We weren't?" Harper checked. "Sure felt like we were."

"You were tripping, so how the hell would you know what was going on out here?" Zal asked and stepped closer, broaching on Harper's personal space again but before Harper could stop him Zal placed his hand over Harper's mouth, and re-created what he had done, as he kissed his own hand.

Zal began to laugh, still holding his hand to Harper's face preventing him from talking, and pressing the human back against the wall. When Harper finally relaxed, Zal moved away and allowed Harper to respond.

"You shouldn't have let Beka see that, hell that's worse than her catching me having a damn fit!" Harper stated, and paced the small area once again.

"And you shouldn't make out that I have some stupid crush on you, and that I'd planned it," Zal responded.

"You really had your hand on my mouth?" Harper checked.

"Yes," Zal offered.

"I can't do this, this is ridiculous," Harper stressed. "I can't have Beka believe we're an item or anything like that, sorry, I'm just going to tell her the truth," he decided.

"Suits me, least now I don't have to keep looking at you like some lovelorn idiot, looking for those special signs," Zal teased.

"Not funny," Harper sighed. "Man, I don't even know if I can face her again," he frowned, turning back to pace some more.

"Is kissing me really so bad?" Zal asked, enjoying Harper's torment. "I thought I was rather good."

"Shut up," Harper lightly snapped, as he ran a hand through his hair and paced some more, whilst bringing his hands around to hug himself.

"Look, I'm sorry," Zal offered, seeing how worked up Harper was getting. "I was really only trying to help."

"Well you have helped," Harper offered. "Helped me to see that I really shouldn't have kept this from Beka, because we've just made it a hell of a lot worse," he shrugged.

"So, I shouldn't mention to Beka about wedding plans or anything?" Zal asked with seriousness.

"Will you cut it out?" Harper requested, and then finally smiled. "Just don't, or I'll personally kill you, ok?"

"Oh, you've changed," Zal teased, and walked with Harper as he began to head back to the house.

"Don't even think about it!" Harper snapped before Zal could put an arm around him, dreading facing Beka as he tried to keep focused.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Dylan concentrated on staying still, whilst closing his eyes to find some form of sanctuary. His body felt like it was on fire, and he found it hard to remain still, with the pain being unbearable.

He heard the heavy cell door open and looked over to where Kenan himself now stood, and he was taking some joy from looking down on the high guard captain.

"Let that be a lesson to you."

"Excuse me?" Dylan responded.

"You can return to you people now, to your home and I hope that on seeing you they will know not to mess with me, or my people," Kenan stated firmly.

"We did nothing wrong," Dylan continued to object.

"But you know that's not true," Kenan argued. "We have lost nearly a years' worth of crops because of the actions of your people," he reminded the captain. "You tell that little man that we're watching him, and if he gets any more stupid ideas in his head it won't be you we'll come after next time it'll be that pretty lady."

"No, no way," Dylan stressed, knowing he couldn't allow Beka to be threatened in that way. The guards walked past Kenan and pulled Dylan to his feet, and Dylan quickly tried to hide the pain it caused inside of him, as his body protested to the harsh movements.

"Keep your people in line whilst they are in my camp and under my control, Hunt," Kenan simply said and then offered an object to Dylan. "The first thing you need to do is put this back on your little friend, if we catch him without it again, then we will be coming for the lady."

Dylan looked down as Kenan stuffed the circular object in his hands, barely functioning Dylan struggled to get a grip on the collar he now held. "What is this?" Dylan asked confused.

"Your friend lost the first one, make sure he doesn't lose this one, that thing he has on his neck insults us and I want it covered up!" Kenan demanded.

Dylan felt himself being moved as they left the cell, barely able to control his emotions as the pain erupted inside him.

* * *

"You're quiet," Rhade observed, sat with Beka inside the house after she had joined him only a few minutes earlier.

"Not got much to say," Beka returned, her mind seemed to be elsewhere as she absently turned the stone in her hand over and over.

"Did you find Harper?"

"Yeah," Beka simply responded.

"Where is he?"

"With Zal," Beka answered and took a deep breath, as her words conjured up the images she had seen once more.

"When did that waste of space return?" Rhade asked, getting to his feet now to stretch his legs.

"Don't know, must have been about twenty minutes ago," Beka answered flatly.

Suddenly they both looked over to where Asa now stood at the open doorway from the street. "Come quick, news is spreading that Dylan is about to be released, we must go!"

Beka and Rhade glanced at each other, before Beka waved him on. "You go, I'll stay here and get things ready, I'm guessing he hasn't eaten or taken liquid since he was taken," she spoke without reaction.

"It's ok to say you want to stay back to keep an eye on Harper," Rhade grinned.

Beka smirked, but there was no smile. "Right now, that's the last thing I want to do," she stated but on seeing Rhade's confused frown, she smiled to indicate she was joking, but only so he would leave.

When Rhade did eventually leave, Beka found herself once more alone with her thoughts. Still confused and unsure, she tried to get past the initial shock but was struggling. It had been roughly twenty minutes since she had seen the two of them together, in an embrace and still it felt unreal. She kept trying to think of possible reasons for what she saw, but as the time passed each reason became more ludicrous, but still she couldn't accept what she saw for what she saw.

Slowly she became aware of someone else entering the room, but she didn't want to look up. "Hey," Harper's quiet voice then broke through the silence and Beka instinctively looked up, before looking away again just as quickly. "We need to talk," he then announced.

Beka slowly nodded her head, but avoided eye contact as Harper moved a little closer. The silence now hung in the air between the two, and Beka was growing more convinced that Harper had seen her, he seemed just as awkward in being around her, and that they both knew why the other was silent.

"I should have been honest with you from the start," Harper then began, and Beka finally looked at him, seeing the same confusion that she felt, in Harper's expression. "But Beka I swear it's not what you think."

"Not what I think?" Beka repeated slowly. "Do you think I can't handle the truth, Harper? You actually think that our friendship means that little to me? And that simply because you and him are," Beka struggled to finish her sentence as her emotions threatened.

"It's not like that," Harper began but Beka soon cut him off.

"I don't give a rats ass who you kiss, Harper, or who you fall in love with but when you can't tell me, when you keep it from me like this, do you really know how that feels?" Beka demanded, her pent up anger flowing freely. "I had no idea, Seamus, absolutely none and yet I go around claiming to be the one who knows you best."

"You are the one who knows me best," Harper protested. "And Beka you do know me best because you don't believe it do you?" he questioned now, catching Beka off guard.

"Which only tells me that I really don't know you at all, do I?" Beka returned sharply.

Harper allowed Beka a moment to compose herself before responding. "You know me all too well," he finally offered, with a crooked smile.

"Really?" Beka scoffed. "I saw you, Harper, with Zal and I still don't get it, I still don't understand how I could have missed it, that you two," she began to shake her head, clearly distressed by missing any signs.

"OK, Beka," Harper spoke with more authority now, as he moved closer to his friend. "Firstly, me and Zal, absolutely not, ok?" he stated firmly, keeping eye contact with Beka. "And two, you missed nothing because there is nothing, do you understand?"

"I saw you both, Harper, don't play me for a fool!" Beka returned with annoyance, but deep down she wanted to believe that Harper was speaking the truth just so she could resume believing that she knew her friend.

"You saw what we," Harper paused. "What Zal wanted you to see, so you wouldn't see the truth," Harper explained with a heavy sigh, and he turned away. "We weren't kissing; Zal had his hand over my mouth. It was to cover up something else."

Beka stared at Harper now, taking in what he was saying. "Harper, I know what I saw and there was no hand over your mouth, trust me."

It was now Harper's turn to look confused, as he turned back to Beka with a frown. "You sure?"

"His hands, both of them, they were on your upper arms," Beka stated. "I won't forget what I saw in a hurry, believe me."

Harper moved beside Beka and sat down, clearly thinking about what she had revealed. "He told me his hand was over my mouth," Harper simply spoke in a disbelieving tone, and then the silence between them returned for a moment.

"So if it wasn't for real, what was it covering up?" Beka then asked, finally accepting that it might have been a hoax, just of the unfunny kind.

Harper took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to have another thing to worry about, whilst we're here," he offered with a slight shrug, and his voice reflected some hesitation as he prepared to admit the truth.

"So seeing you kissing a man, and I might add that you seemed to be, well, getting into it a bit more than I really needed to see, you really thought this would give me one less thing to worry about?" Beka pointed out, finding a smile that soon turned into a frown. "Harper, I really don't like Zal and it did not fill me with warm and fuzzy when I saw the two of you, like that," she added showing her unease.

"I had no idea what was going on," Harper quickly protested. "And what the hell do you mean?" he asked a little worried.

"You were moving like you were enjoying it," Beka returned bluntly, and for a moment she enjoyed Harper's squirming.

Harper could only close his eyes before speaking again. "I was having a fit, Beka, I had no idea what I was doing," Harper responded and lowered his head into his hands.

"A fit?" Beka checked, instantly losing her smile, as the revelation hit her.

Harper just nodded his head slowly, before speaking and looking up once more. "My port is messed up, Beka, I don't know exactly how but I think some of that metal they poured on my neck got into the port, and it's been tripping it."

"Tripping it?" Beka asked, needing to understand, as she adjusted her sitting position to face her friend.

"My port is active, well most of the time," Harper explained, and his hand absently went to his port to feel the partially opened disk. "It might not be obvious but its open maybe by only millimetre or so, but enough to mean it's active and I've been having problems with it."

"What kind of problems, these fits?"

"Side effects, as a result of this stuff that's got into the port," Harper shrugged. "The metal isn't solid based, it's able to move and sometimes it triggers the port into thinking that it's connecting to something," Harper offered, with his hands actively demonstrating the movement. "It becomes live and it tries to push my conscience into something that isn't there, and the result is that I trip, and I have what looks like a fit, or I have a dizzy spell," he offered. "And the last couple have been getting worse, and I don't know what to do," he added, showing his concern.

"And you wanted to keep this from me?" Beka questioned, now fully understanding things. "Preferring instead to pretend you and Zal were an item?"

"That wasn't my idea," Harper was quick to answer, a little aggrieved that Beka had decided to pull him up on the Zal thing, rather than comment on his problem. "I asked Zal to help me keep it secret from you guys," he added with another heavy sigh, and then rubbed his face knowing how bad that sounded.

"I had no idea," Beka admitted.

"Zal did a good job then," Harper half smiled, hoping to lift the tension that was growing between them.

"But why didn't you want us to know?" Beka then asked. "And don't sell me that bull about not wanting me to worry about you, Harper, you know that's a given regardless," Beka added pointedly.

Harper now shrugged. "I didn't want to give you an excuse to stop my plans," he finally answered. "I just wanted to be left alone to do what I need to do, and I didn't want the added attention, Beka," Harper attempted to explain, but he was struggling now and Beka was offering him no escape. "I thought it wasn't that big a deal, but I'd rather you know about this now, than think for one moment that the other was true, because Zal took the keeping my problem a secret just a little too far, in fact scrub that, way too far!"

Beka was silent, adding to Harper's guilt and uncertainty and the room was feeling very small in that moment. Finally she sighed, and then moved to get up. "I need some air, and I need to think," Beka had decided and she got to her feet, leaving the room without another word.

Harper knew he had upset Beka and his gut now churned. The thing he had wanted to avoid, instead he had made it worse and he felt the anger building inside at himself. He was at least happier now that she knew the truth, just knowing that his attacks seemed to be growing in intensity it was a relief to know Beka might be able to help him through them now, especially as the last one had rendered him completely unaware of what was happening around him and had ultimately led him to this confession.

Alone now, Harper looked around and saw a bottle containing the green alcohol and he wasted no time in going to it, and taking a large gulp. It helped almost immediately as it took the edge off his current mood, but still he wished he hadn't upset Beka in the process.

Taking another gulp, Harper could only hope that Beka would come around and find a way to just laugh what had happened off, and help him. Deep down, he was growing more anxious by the attacks, and by their situation. They had been there for over four days now, and there were no clear signs that they'd be leaving anytime soon. His thoughts wandered to Dylan, and for the first time he actually considered what his actions had meant for the captain. Like a tidal wave, Harper was hit by a sudden flash of his own conscience, and he took another nervous gulp of the drink, finishing the bottle.

His eyes were threatening to water, as he began to panic under the surface, and his breathing quickened. Once again he looked around the room to only see the plain and cold stone walls surrounding him. He really was starting to hate the place they had found themselves in. His reached out to try and balance himself, and all too soon Harper was aware of a growing sensation as slowly the walls appeared to shift and he tried to reach out again to anything to grab hold of, as the ground beneath him became suddenly unstable.

Falling to his knees, Harper attempted to keep focused as his port once more attempted to throw his conscious someplace else, to some non-existent machine. There was no Zal this time by his side to help him, there was no one but himself as he curled up on the floor holding his head and his awareness became blurred leaving him to ride the attack and hope that his port would automatically shut off, giving up on the attempt to jack in soon.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Beka was in a world of her own when she heard her name being called. Looking up the street, she saw four figures heading her way, and one of them was being held up by the others.

"Dylan," Beka said under her breath recognising the one being held up.

Reaching the others, Beka couldn't help the glare she threw at Zal who was hovering around, but not actually helping. Zal quickly backed away and avoided Beka, as she tried to help, seeing that Dylan was in a lot of pain.

"Let's get him into the house," Asa guided them, as they approached the door.

Working as a team, they all managed to get Dylan inside and then laid him down on the floor, finding spare blankets to make him more comfortable.

"Is he conscious?" Beka asked, having not heard a sound from him.

"Barely," Rhade answered grimly.

"What did they do to him?" Beka fussed, trying to determine his injuries. "Other than beat him senseless?" she asked, seeing the swollen features of the captain.

"His shoulders have been dislocated, and it seems pretty bad. I managed to push the joints back in but I think there's a lot more damage there than just dislocation," Rhade frowned. "He's in a lot of pain and we have nothing to ease it."

"We do," Asa announced, having retrieved another bottle.

"Guys?" Zal then hesitantly spoke up.

Beka spun around and saw Zal crouching over Harper's sleeping form, and she immediately allowed her instincts to take over. "Get the hell away from him!"

"But," Zal offered, as he quickly backed away but Beka scared him enough to stop protesting.

"You don't go near him, you understand?" Beka instructed firmly, when she saw Zal was complying with her wishes to move away from her friend.

"What's going on?" Rhade asked, feeling as though he was missing something.

Beka took some calming breaths, distracting herself by caring for Dylan. "I just don't want Zal hanging around Harper, ok?" she simply stated.

"What are you all of a sudden, his mother?" Rhade remarked casually, slightly amused.

"His friend, and if you ever want to claim the same you will also insist that Zal stay the hell away from us," Beka seethed.

"Why?" Rhade was genuinely confused, knowing the kid was a little annoying but he hadn't seen anything that would make the kid a threat to Harper. "Other than you just don't like him?"

"He lies and we can't trust him," Beka answered, focused on Dylan and attempting to get the captain to drink the alcohol to ease the pain.

"Lies?" Zal checked unsure from where he now stood by the wall.

"You told him you had your hand over his mouth," Beka snapped back, glaring at the Edenian.

"Oh," Zal responded and understanding her reason. "But I really think," he began again but Beka was quick to stop him.

"Just shut up, ok? If you had any sense you would just go, get the hell away from here and leave us alone," Beka stressed.

"I can't do that," Zal answered, as he slid down the wall to sit down, and he returned his attention to Harper.

"Then just shut up," Beka stressed, just wanting to help Dylan without the annoying distraction.

Dylan groaned, and Beka immediately attempted to get him to focus on her. "Dylan, its Beka."

"Beka," Dylan wearily repeated, and then recognition seemed to follow. "I'm back," he then realised.

"You're back," Beka smiled, and glanced at Rhade who seemed just as relieved to have the captain back.

"You need to rest," Asa remarked, and Dylan didn't seem to have the energy to argue.

"The collar," Dylan then stressed with renewed panic, attempting to move his arms and grimacing in pain on doing so. "I had a collar."

"He had this in his hands," Rhade gestured to the metal collar, and Beka took it from him.

"This?" Beka showed it to Dylan, who then nodded his head. "What is this?"

"Kenan," Dylan managed, and then forced himself to say more. "Kenan gave it to me for," he struggled.

"For Harper," Asa spoke knowingly.

Beka immediately turned to Asa. "What?"

"That collar is almost the exact same one to what we removed from Harper when we first found him," Asa explained.

"Kenan says he has to wear it," Dylan supported.

"No way, I'm not going to have any of you put this on Harper!" Beka stressed. "I can't believe you're even considering following that mad man's orders!"

"I have no choice, if Kenan catches Harper without it, he'll come for us again," Dylan offered, not wanting to reveal the full truth and being unable to as he suffered a coughing fit. Beka comforted Dylan, as the coughing fit died down, and Rhade took a closer look at the metal collar.

"Neat plan, don't punish the little guy for bad behaviour, just his friends," Rhade handed the collar to Asa, and then crossed his arms. "He doesn't frighten me."

"It won't be you he'll come after, Rhade," Dylan frowned, and looked at Beka.

"I'm next?" Beka checked and noticeably paled. "I see, so is this just wearing the collar or anything Harper does that Kenan doesn't agree with?"

"Anything," Dylan closed his eyes, unable to look Beka in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Beka slowly nodded her head. "Well I guess in public we could insist that maybe Harper wear this, you know, just to play ball?"

"Once this is on, it's on," Asa informed them, checking the collars workings.

"We can't put this on Harper," Beka got to her feet. "He's suffering enough already."

"Really?" Rhade questioned. "You can say that in front of a guy who nearly had his arms ripped off because of said man's actions, and I might add has lacked any remorse for those actions, and what Dylan has been through?"

Beka's expression was blank. "Harper's having problems of his own with his data port, serious problems."

Dylan opened his eyes and attempted to sit up. "How bad?" he managed, taking a sharp intake of breath to ease his pains.

"Dylan, you're not seriously concerned, after what just happened to you because of him?" Rhade scoffed.

"What happened to me will never kill me, but that data port is connected to Harper's brain, of course I'm concerned!" Dylan snapped, dismissing his own pains as he sat up.

"I'm not sure how bad, but he told me he's suffering fits," Beka offered.

"Is suffering a fit if you just listened to me once in a while," Zal butted in, having edged as close as he dared to Harper's side. Beka turned and glared at him again. "Oh just hit me already and get it over with so I can just help Harper!" Zal then snapped on seeing Beka's fuming face.

In an instant Beka's featured softened to those of concern as she hurried to Harper's side. She took in what appeared to be a sleeping form, but on closer inspection she saw the slight jerks and tense body, his face twitching frequently.

"No previous fit has lasted this long," Zal offered showing his concern now he had Beka's attention, and moving closer so he could be at Harper's side. "They've been quick, and he's usually recovered in a couple of minutes but this one, this one looks bad," he feared.

Harper's eyes then opened and Beka was about to speak to him when she noticed all too quickly that Harper wasn't focusing on anything. Staring blankly ahead, his eyes appeared glazed and unresponsive.

"Harper?" Beka spoke, as Rhade moved closer.

Still Harper's eyes just remained staring blankly ahead, and his face and body continued to jerk.

"He's been drinking," Rhade noted and lifted Harper's hand that still clung to the now empty bottle, and it took some effort to remove the vice like grip. "His whole body is tense."

"I thought he was asleep again," Beka spoke, clearly growing more distraught.

"He has slept a lot since he got back here," Rhade noted.

"I did try to tell you," Zal shrugged, and this time failed to react to Beka's glare, with his focus too consumed by Harper's condition.

"Please, just leave, Zal, I really don't want you near him," Beka asked quietly, without looking at Zal, her attention completely on Harper.

"Why?" Zal questioned.

"You know why," Beka stressed, and looked into the kids eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Zal answered with seriousness. "And don't worry I'm not going to do anything, whatever you think my intentions are, you're wrong ok? I was just messing about, I have no grand plans to take Harper away from you, is that clear so can we now focus on the more important issue of your friend seemingly being in a comatosed state?" Zal returned angrily, and for once showing a more responsible attitude.

"The kid is right, Beka, let's focus," Rhade agreed.

Beka took a deep breath, and seeing Harper in the state he was in was scaring her to the core. She'd seen him through some pretty bad scrapes, but nothing like this. The unstaring eyes, usually so full of life were taunting her as she tried to think of something that would help, but she couldn't think of anything.

Zal then moved closer and for no obvious reason he put his hand to Harper's port, and the moment that contact was made, Zal sharply drew his hand away in pain. Harper's body violently jerked in reaction, and for a split second there was a deadly silence until Harper blinked his eyes and began to catch his breath, breathing quickly.

"Harper?" Beka checked, and this time Harper's eyes focused on her and his confusion followed.

"Beka, what just happened?" Harper managed between breaths.

"You had a major trip," Beka answered, holding Harper's upper body as he tried to compose himself. "You weren't responding to anything."

Harper closed his eyes, and took a needed deep breath. "I felt as though I was no where," he then spoke, opening his eyes. "It was like a dream but I knew it wasn't," he added and then held his head. "And ow, my head is killing me."

"You must have nearly drunk this whole bottle, we only opened it this afternoon," Rhade gestured to the bottle.

"I thought I only had a couple of gulps," Harper frowned. "Must have been big gulps," he sighed and then his hand reached for his port. "It's closed, how come?" he asked confused.

"I closed it," Zal spoke up, still clutching his arm to his chest.

"How?" Harper asked.

"Just with my hand," he gestured to his injured limb. "I remember you saying about it being open, so I figured I'd try closing it and you sent the mother of all shocks down my arm, it hurts like hell."

"You touched an active port, and one that's not working right?" Harper shrugged. "You're crazy, but thanks," he offered genuinely, rubbing his neck now. "I think you might have temporarily solved the problem, if it remains shut then it won't accidentally attempt to connect me now, in theory," Harper offered, brightly.

"Good work, Zal," Rhade offered.

"Yeah," Beka reluctantly joined in.

"Dylan?" Harper then noticed the high guard captain lying on the ground, and with Beka's help he managed to move to his side. "Aw crap, Dylan, I'm sorry," Harper quickly offered with some panic, seeing the damage and pain Dylan was in.

"Not what you were saying earlier," Rhade noted, and Harper just glared at him.

"Harper," Dylan then spoke. "Are you fit enough to move?"

"Sure, just give me a couple of hours for the room to stop spinning," Harper joked. "Don't worry about me, Dylan, you're the one looking like crap," he stressed.

"You were right," Dylan then spoke.

"What?" Harper checked unsure.

"We need to fight, and we need to do something."

Harper looked at Rhade and Beka in turn and then back to Dylan. "You're not mad at me for doing those things?"

"Not when I have Rhade to do that for me, I'm too tired to do mad," Dylan managed to smile, as Rhade growled in return. "Rommie needs our help, and you're the only one who can help her."

"I know," Harper exclaimed. "She obviously can't break the defences from up there, and I'm down here, already working on that one, boss," Harper was quick to assure the captain.

"Good, I was hoping you hadn't stopped just because of them taking me," Dylan sounded more alert now.

Harper looked at Beka and Rhade and just frowned. "You want me to go against your orders?" he asked, unsure that he had heard correctly.

"Scrap the old orders, we have new orders now," Dylan insisted and then looked at Rhade. "Help me to sit up," he requested, and with some effort Rhade eased Dylan up, and then moved him so he could lean against the stone wall. Now sitting up, Dylan became more like his usual self, only limited in his upper body movement as his arms hung limply by his side.

"Dylan, are you forgetting something?" Beka then asked. "If Harper continues with his plans then he risks being seen, and you told us what happens if Harper is caught again doing the bad again."

"I know," Dylan nodded his head to show his understanding.

"What happens?" Harper asked unsure.

"Harper I know this is a lot to ask, but we have a lot at stake here," Dylan began, and noticed Asa moving forward, holding the collar.

"What's going on?" Harper asked a little unsure, trying to find the answer from the faces around him.

"You have to wear this," Asa simply gestured to the collar.

"No freaking way," Harper backed away immediately, not understanding the full situation.

"Harper, if you don't and you're caught doing anything that upsets the mad one, then Kenan will come for me next," Beka then spoke with concern.

Harper looked at Beka knowing there was no way in hell he'd want anything bad to happen to Beka, and certainly not like what had happened to Dylan. He'd walk over hot coals to keep Beka safe, he'd do anything, but he looked at the collar and he found himself doubting if he truly would be prepared to do anything for his friend.

Everyone was looking at him now, and Harper felt intimidated and pressured all of a sudden. He knew what he had to do, and had to say but it wasn't forthcoming, and he couldn't do it. Without word he turned and left the room, needing some space and time to think. Walking into the back room, Harper paced the small area and hated that he hadn't been able to just accept the collar, if only to show Beka that he would do that for her.

"Seamus," Beka's voice spoke up, and he turned to see her stood in the doorway.

"Just give me a minute," Harper asked, as he moved to sit down cross legged in the middle of the floor, putting his head in his hands.

"You don't have to do this," Beka then assured him.

"I do," Harper disagreed but didn't look up, instead keeping his head down resting in his hands.

He felt Beka's presence beside him now, as she moved to sit down next to him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you alone."

Harper looked at Beka, with confusion. "I'm a big boy now, so you can leave me on my own you know."

"Not when you had just told me about the fits, and then I just get up and leave you alone?" Beka stressed, questioning her own actions before.

"Forget about it," Harper looked away again.

"I didn't even notice, even when I returned," Beka explained. "It took Zal nearly three attempts just to point out that you were having problems."

Harper had nothing to say, so remained silent, before feeling Beka's arm around his shoulders. "Harper?" she prompted.

"What if we never leave this place?" Harper asked quietly, seemingly staring at the floor.

Beka raised her eyebrows, surprised by the question but hearing the slight fear in Harper's voice. "We will get out of here."

"But what if we don't?" Harper asked again.

"We will," Beka assured him.

Harper began to shake his head, clearly not so convinced. "I used to hear stories when I was on Earth," Harper began looking up briefly. "Stories about how Earth was so welcoming of ubers; in the beginning, and how they wanted to show good faith and hospitality. No one questioned anything when the ubers requested to build a few bases, just here and there. It was treated with joy that the ubers were making use of Earth, that Earth could be important," Harper scoffed, his face trying to mask the pain of his ancestry. "When they offered to give work to humans, make them useful, it wasn't questioned until the day that suddenly the humans realised that they were no longer in control, and then the questions began to get asked, when it was too late," Harper stressed.

"Why are you telling me this, Harper?" Beka asked quietly, and with care.

"I always used to hate those humans that made it so easy for the ubers to make us look like the biggest fools in the universe, that sentence me and many other generations to what we lived with," Harper sneered, focused on his hands that nervously untied and retied his boot laces before suddenly looking at Beka with a seriousness she rarely saw in his expression. "We walked into this city knowing it was fortified and we knew something wasn't right, don't you see?"

Beka sighed and looked down at the ground, knowing what Harper's point was now, and she then looked at him with a knowing glance.

"Kenan already has us where he wants us, he's got to Dylan and now he's figured that with me, he just has to threaten you," Harper stressed, looking away from Beka. "Putting on that collar just proves it, and by doing so we've already lost, but I have to, Beka, there's no way I'm going to risk your life for something as stupid as not wearing that thing."

Beka reached out and put a comforting hand on her friends back. "Harper, don't give up, this isn't over by a long way."

Harper ran a hand through his hair, before looking at Beka. "This was supposed to be Eden," he simply said.

"I know," Beka reached forward and embraced Harper for a moment, allowing him to hold on to her until he was ready to speak again. A few moments passed before he pulled away.

"I will wear that collar," Harper simply announced.

"You don't have to," Beka stressed.

"I want to."

"Why do they want you to wear it?" Beka then asked.

"They find this a problem," Harper gestured to his port. "Usual technophobe reaction, don't know what it is so be afraid and try and somehow pretend it's not there," Harper complained with a heavy sigh. "Like I could do any freaking damage with it, these people still live in the dark ages and have no idea what a damn port is! Wearing the collar won't change anything, it just shows us that we have to work extra hard now, that Kenan knows our weaknesses."

"Harper, don't put that thing on just to protect me," Beka stated.

Harper looked away, considering her words. "Beka, it seems we've jumped through enough hoops so far, so why not one more?" Harper offered flippantly. "If it takes the heat off all of us, I'll wear it, seeing as they obviously have me pegged now as a trouble maker," he sighed. "Just like on Earth, nothing really changes."

"Do you want me to go and get it now?" Beka asked, and Harper simply nodded his head, before Beka got to her feet and left him alone.

Moments later Harper felt someone hurry in and take the position next to him, and with a brief glance Harper saw Zal and quickly looked away.

"I didn't lie," Zal began.

"Yes you did," Harper returned with a sigh.

"Ok, I did, but I didn't mean to," Zal offered.

"Zal, I don't care, ok?" Harper frowned, not wanting an argument or to really be talking to Zal at that time. "I don't know what the story is with you, but I'm rapidly losing interest."

Zal's face showed his confusion. "I was just trying to help," he responded. "I knew you were freaked out, so I thought if I stretched the truth it would make it easier for you."

"Just forget about it, ok?" Harper stated, avoiding looking at Zal.

"I can't," Zal returned quickly.

"Why?"

"Because you're a friend," Zal answered as if it was obvious.

"Just leave him alone, Zal, can't you see he doesn't want to speak to you?" Beka's voice interrupted them, as she stood at the doorway holding the collar.

Zal spun around and immediately saw the collar. "You're not putting that on him are you?"

"It's none of your business," Beka answered.

"Harper, don't do this, only animals wear those things!" Zal stressed, trying to get Harper to look at him but each attempt had Harper shrugging him away.

"Just go," Beka requested once more, seeing that Harper was not responding to the Edenian anymore, and the more Zal tried to get his attention, the more it was upsetting Harper.

"If you put that on you might as well go and kiss Kenan's feet and worship the ground he walks on, Harper, you'll never leave this place if you accept that thing!" Zal stressed.

"I thought that would please you, that I'd never be leaving this place," Harper stated with bitterness. "We can be best friends for life then," he mocked angrily, shrugging Zal away with one forceful push.

Zal took some needed breaths and got to his feet. "You're just like all the others, take what you want from me and then treat me like crap when you no longer need me," Zal stressed, backing towards the door. "Fine, whatever, I'll just go and don't bother trying to find me again, I got the message and I'm out of here."

"Good," Beka responded, as Zal left the room in a hurry.

There was silence for a moment before Harper suddenly got to his feet and let out a frustrated cry. Clearly at odds, Harper was unfocused for a moment, leaving Beka to only wait until he'd composed himself again.

"I gotta go after him," Harper made to move towards the door.

"Harper, you owe him nothing," Beka returned sharply, trying to stop her friend.

"He didn't deserve that, Beka," Harper stated full of guilt now, clearly mixed with his emotions. "He has helped me, in his own way, and he's a friend," he explained. "And you don't know the full story," he then added and hurried out of the room.

"The collar, Harper, you're supposed to be wearing the damn collar if you go out!" Beka called after him with exasperation, but her anger emanating from Zal once again getting in the way.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

He had been careful and with each turn, Harper had ensured that he was not being watched or followed. For a time, he knew some of Kenan's guards had been attempting to tail him, but after a series of quick turns and a little bit of hiding, Harper had lost them and he was thankful that he had the black hair to blend in.

Harper hadn't realised what Zal had done for him by taking the action of changing his hair colour to match their own. Just from the uncertain actions of the guards that Harper had seen, had shown him that they were not sure if he was who they thought he was, and without the collar on that was only a blessing for Harper who wanted to remain unseen.

Finally Harper had reached his destination, and with some trepidation he entered the building. Not knowing where Zal had gone, this had been the most logical place to try, and Harper hoped Zal would be sat there waiting for him but unfortunately the first person, and only person he saw was Pallu.

"Looking for someone, alien?"

"Pallu," Harper backed away towards the exit immediately. "I was looking for Zal," Harper spoke with uncertainty.

"It's just me and Ethan now in this house, alien," Pallu slowly approached.

"Well, I best go then," Harper announced brightly and turned to head to the door, but Pallu quickly made up the distance, and grabbed Harper's shoulder preventing the human from leaving. Harper froze, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I troubled you, but I really need to leave now."

"I said never come back to this house. I also said that you'd better watch your back," Pallu stressed. "Or don't you take my words seriously, alien? You chose instead to insult me?"

"I was honestly just looking for Zal," Harper lightly protested, whilst inwardly kicking himself for his error.

Harper then looked up as Buz and Tarah walked through the door. They both saw Harper, and stopped.

"Harper, what are you doing back here, I thought you'd gone?" Buz checked.

"He's looking for Zal," Pallu helpfully informed them.

Tarah stepped forward and put her arms on Harpers, her actions making Pallu let go of Harper's shoulders. "Harper I've been so worried about you, are you ok, you look better," Tarah fussed.

"I'm fine," Harper assured her and walked with Tarah, gaining some distance from Pallu.

"Those fires," Buz then spoke up. "You did those, didn't you?"

Harper looked at the Edenian, and found it hard to read his expression and he was reminded of Zal's words of warning against Buz. "Maybe," he answered to a silent room, and one that suddenly felt a little smaller.

"Close the door, Tarah," Pallu now spoke, breaking the brief tension filled silence.

Harper found himself backing away once more from Pallu, as he approached him and this time Buz and Tarah were simply looking on.

"What's going on?" Harper asked unsure.

"I thought he'd be harder to catch," Buz commented. "What is it with these aliens and just walking into traps?" he smiled broadly.

"No way," Harper denied, and with some effort he escaped the grasping hand of Pallu and made it to the door, and it seemed that Tarah simply stepped aside so he could make his escape.

Running blindly down the sun drenched stone streets of the city, Harper could no longer take the care needed to avoid being spotted. He no longer cared, as he attempted to get as much distance from Pallu as he could. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Harper rested against a stone wall, hidden from the main areas of town, and seemingly out of sight.

All too soon however, Harper heard shouting and he knew he'd have to start moving again. Not knowing how they were keeping up with him, Harper jumped up and grasped at a stone wall, pulling himself up the seven or so foot in height and nearly falling over to the other side. Finding himself in a yard of some sort, he raced through the house and briefly apologised to the startled residents before finding himself back in an open street, but one that he found that he recognised, and he knew he was nearly home.

With his energy waning rapidly, Harper pushed himself the final few meters and literally stumbled to the floor on entering the house. Breathing heavily, Harper was only vaguely aware of Beka and Asa being at his side, and attempting to assist him.

With encouragements of breathing deeply and taking his time, Harper finally was able to focus on the room, seeing Beka, Asa, Rhade and Dylan staring back at him with concern.

"It's ok," Harper assured them. "Just a little trouble, nothing serious," he then added, in the hope it would deflect the questioning.

"Kenan's guards?" Beka asked with concern, but already Harper was shaking his head.

"No," he then answered. "Just a few old friends I bumped into, not so much friends now," he stated between recovering breaths. "Water?" Harper then asked, but Beka could only shake her head.

"We're out till rations arrive," She answered sadly.

"Have some of the good stuff," Asa offered, but Harper pushed it away. "Come on, you need liquid," Asa persisted.

"Sick of that stuff," Harper dismissed and then sat up, and took a deep breath.

"So who were these friends?" Asa asked, once Harper was calm and focused again.

"No one, just people I met," Harper waved the question away, reluctant to explain and especially whilst Beka was there, he really didn't want to have to mention Pallu to her.

"Tell me," Asa insisted. "I know most folk around here, good and bad, and if they are giving you grief," Asa hinted. "Enough grief that you come running in here like your life depended on it, well then I might know them."

"Tell him, Harper," Beka now stated and Harper sighed.

"Some guy called Buz, and some other people," Harper tried to be as dismissive as he could.

"Buz?" Asa's tone immediately told Harper that he knew the name. "How the hell did you get mixed up with him?"

Harper looked at Asa with surprise before shrugging. "After I left your place, they took me in, and gave me a place to stay."

"I bet he did," Asa turned away and walked to the door, looking to see if anyone was outside.

"Who is Buz?" Beka finally asked when nothing more was forthcoming.

"Someone your friend seriously should not have got talking to," Asa stressed. "He's bad news, Harper, you hear me?"

"Yeah," Harper dismissed. "Zal's already warned me about him."

"Zal isn't much better, but he is a good kid at heart," Asa frowned.

Harper got to his feet and moved to where Asa was stood. "So what does this mean?" he asked. "I'm now on the run from the guards and Buz?"

"Nothing has changed, as such," Asa informed him. "Buz is a member of the Gilads, you were already on the run from them I understand," Asa half smiled.

"I thought the Gilad's roamed, Buz has a house," Harper questioned.

"That house, most probably where you stayed, is Gilads owned," Asa stated.

"But Zal lived there," Harper returned unsure, and saw Asa look away. "No, no way," Harper was shaking his head. "Zal ran with me, away from the Gilads, he's not a part of them!"

"How did he know they were the Gilads?" Asa questioned. "And how did the Gilads know to chase Zal?"

"If you knew this then why didn't you say something earlier?" Beka now questioned.

"Zal is not the problem, Zal has a problem," Asa explained with care.

"He sure does," Rhade now spoke up from where he sat with Dylan.

"He was once a part of the Gilads," Harper already guessed and sat down against the wall. "It makes sense now, they told me they were from the Haves, but that they had dismissed their parent's loyalty to Kenan, and moved to this side," he stated.

"The Gilads brought them to this side, but they roam wherever, just at this moment in time this is their home," Asa explained. "What I don't understand is why Zal has been hanging around with you, Harper; I was hoping that by simply observing I might have figured it out."

"What?" Harper checked. "What do you mean? That Zal has been working for the Gilads?"

"Possibly, I can't think of any other reason why he would stay so close to you, like he has," Asa continued to consider the situation.

"He said it's because he considers me a friend, because I gave him the light of day and you know what, I believe him," Harper stressed.

"Harper," Beka quietly spoke. "Zal is weird, and we all saw how he acted around you, so finding out he was keeping some sort of tab on you makes a lot of sense."

"No," Harper rapidly dismissed again. "Zal is not working for the Gilads," he stressed. "If he's working for anyone, it has to be Pallu."

"Pallu?" Asa picked up. "Please, no, don't tell me you've mixed with that guy as well, what are you doing?" Asa asked with dismay. "Ticking off 'how many of the must not meets in Edenia can I meet' list?" he added.

Harper couldn't help the smirk. "I wasn't doing it on purpose, they all lived in the same house, it's not like I purposely set out to meet these nut jobs," Harper defended.

"Pallu lives in the same house as Buz?" Asa now asked.

"Yeah, with Ethan, his lover," Harper explained.

"Zal's brother?" Asa checked.

"You tell me, you seem to know the ins and outs of this community better than I can ever hope to!" Harper stressed.

"Interesting," Asa simply concluded.

"What?" Harper asked.

"It's interesting that Pallu has chosen Ethan for a mate," Asa responded after a moment's thought.

"Is this really the time to be thinking happy families?" Beka asked, growing impatient. "What has all this got to do with Harper?"

"Nothing," Asa confirmed almost immediately. "But it has everything to do with everything else."

"Huh?" Harper asked tiredly.

"The Gilads are becoming organised," Asa stated with an optimistic smile. "That's a good thing."

"That the gang terrorising this city are becoming organised?" Beka checked. "How can that possibly be a good thing?"

Asa simply smiled. "I do not condone their methods, but they are now the most likely in this city to overthrow Kenan, no offence to your own methods, but in short what this place needs is a good kick up the backside, wouldn't you agree?"

"No offence taken, but won't they be much of the same as Kenan, on what we've seen so far?" Harper asked with confusion. "You're replacing one nut with several, how is that a good thing?"

"The attention has all been on your arrival, you've distracted Kenan who is expecting you to strike, not the Gilads," Asa explained with some passion. "And that has given the Gilads the opportunity to strike, I should hope that's the plan at any rate," Asa continued, without answering Harper's question. "Zal must have just been keeping tabs on you to ensure their plans went to plan," he continued to figure it out.

"How do you deduce all this from finding out that Pallu is seeing Zal's brother?" Beka was forced to ask, when it didn't become obvious.

Asa suddenly appeared agitated. "I need to talk to some people, and get some things confirmed. This could be very important to the future of this place," he stated and without another word he left the house.

"Does any of this make any sense?" Rhade was the first to speak.

"Sure," Harper shrugged. "Just not right now," Harper added, as he sat down on the floor and rubbed his head.

Beka looked at Harper for a few moments. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. "No more fits or anything?"

"No, I'm good," Harper offered without looking up, and remained silent for a moment before looking up. "It doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't?" Beka asked.

"That we're not the ones who can help these people," Harper answered. "We always help people, it's what we do and we've failed."

"We haven't failed, Harper," Beka dismissed.

"You heard Asa and Rhade's right, he's gone now and he doesn't consider us able to do anything for this place," he sighed. "But we're still here, trapped against our will, so when did we go from the 'hope' to the 'hope to be saved'?"

"Nothing has changed," Beka went to sit with Harper.

"Not for me, nothing has changed at all, back to square one," Harper complained. "In fact I'm probably the most experienced among us for the crap we find ourselves in now," Harper frowned. "I don't like this feeling of déjà vu I've been getting."

"Harper, I still need you to work out the defences," Dylan then spoke up, his voice lacking its usual energy. "Andromeda still needs you to work those defences out."

"What's the point?" Harper dismissed, getting to his feet. "I've done a good job of making enemies with just about everyone, and the minute I step out this door I'll run into trouble so what good can I do?"

Rhade quickly moved to Harper's position and firmly gripped the human's shoulders, forcing him to acknowledge the Nietzschean. "You're no good to us sat in here moaning about being here," Rhade pointed out. "Dylan is no good to us after he suffered the pains of torture because of you," he added. "We need you to help us, we need to get help for Dylan and that help is up there," Rhade gestured with his eyes to the skies above. "Either you get a grip, Harper, or I'll hand you to Kenan myself and solve one problem at least."

"You wouldn't dare," Harper challenged, and suddenly found his arm almost yanked from its socket, as Rhade began to march him to the door with his intention clear for all to see.

"Rhade!" Beka was quick to interject, on seeing Harper desperately attempting to remove Rhade's hold from his upper arm, and she stopped the Nietzschean from dragging Harper out of the house. "That tactic doesn't work, trust me, Harper could relay a number of airlock stories to you from our days on the Maru."

Rhade stopped, still keeping hold of Harper. "We can not afford for Harper to give up now."

"I'm not giving up, I'm being realistic," Harper sneered, still struggling to remove Rhade's firm hold. "You haven't lived like this before, I have."

"Then stop acting like a spoilt brat and do something," Rhade returned with venom.

Harper glared at Rhade for a few moments before the uber let him go, and immediately Harper backed away, rubbing his arm to encourage the circulation back into it. "I'm not acting like anything, I'm just tired, hungry and a little bit pissed off but I am not a spoilt brat, you couldn't be more wrong," Harper snapped looking away. "Spoilt? Me?" Harper then checked he had heard right, and then shook his head bitterly.

"Harper," Beka spoke calmly, facing her friend. "Wait for me outside," she instructed and without complaint, Harper left the room. Beka turned to Rhade with a face like thunder. "Nietzschean bully tactics have no effect on Harper, maybe it's you who should get a grip and remember where Harper's from, then maybe instead of picking on Harper, you could devise some sort of plan yourself to get us off this rock?" Beka stated, and then turned to Dylan seeing the captain's concerned expression as he went to talk.

"Beka, Rhade, we really need to work together on this," Dylan requested.

"I'll talk to Harper, and hopefully Rhade's little fit hasn't done too much damage," Beka sighed. "He needs something, Dylan, just something to make this seem a little better."

"I'll see what I can do," Dylan smiled wearily, looking ready to sleep in his weakened state.

Beka glared at Rhade for a moment before leaving the room, she was fuming inside at Rhade's attempts to take control of the situation. The signs were all too clear, Harper was scared and lost and the last thing he needed was a pep talk from an obnoxious Nietzschean like Rhade. The kid had just learned that the guy he'd been calling a friend was a Gilad, and that he was probably in a lot deeper than he ever wished, adding Rhade's threats to the mix was not a good idea.

Beka stepped outside and found Harper leaning against the stone wall of the house, in that moment she noticed for the first time how drawn Harper looked. Although it had only been a few days, Harper was already showing signs of weight loss. No one else would have noticed yet, but Beka had seen him before, when he had first joined the Maru and she felt a sudden knot in her stomach.

"Ignore him," Beka stated as she approached, and saw the knowing look from Harper.

"Already forgotten," Harper answered brightly, and to her surprise, as they began to walk down the stone streets. "Should I go back and get that collar?" Harper then asked unsure.

"No, you're not going to wear that thing," Beka dismissed. "I don't care what Kenan says, and if he wants a piece of me he can have a go, but Beka Valentine is not for catching."

Harper smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "I'd die for a shower right about now," he sighed.

"I'd even be prepared to join you, I smell so bad," Beka smiled.

"Why can't a shower just appear right now?" Harper suddenly perked up at that thought, but faked disappointment when his wish wasn't answered. "Same old Harper luck," he conceded.

"You never stop, do you?" Beka teased.

"Do you want me to stop fantasying about you?" Harper innocently asked, before a smirk covered his face.

Beka was smirking now. "No, it's reassuring to know someone does," she then smiled, but soon lost the smile when Harper reached out and gestured to her to stop, as he listened. "What is it?"

"Shhh," Harper simply hissed, pressing himself against the wall and making Beka do likewise.

Moments later a patrol marched past, and failed to notice them in the shadows. Once they had passed Harper moved forward.

"I take it back, this isn't like before," Harper confirmed with confidence. "Before on Earth, those guards would have smelt us, and heard our breathing, thankfully Edenians are not so gifted," he smiled. "Gives us an advantage I've never had before," he added with a cocky smile.

"I guess that's something," Beka decided, and moved to Harper's side. "So what should we do now?"

"I really need to find the control centre, the place that controls that shield above us, any ideas?" Harper asked casually.

"None," Beka responded.

"Then we have to revert to old tactics from my youth," Harper decided, almost enthusiastically. "We have to follow the guards, and hope they lead us right to the place on their patrol."

"That could take all night and day, this is a big city and we don't even know if the guards are patrolling that area," Beka seemed uncertain.

"You have better things to do?" Harper enquired, making a valid point.

"Time is of the essence," Beka reminded him.

"And I can't do a damn thing until we find those defence controls," Harper stated firmly.

Beka considered this and then gestured for them to move, deciding to follow Harper's plan, in the hope it wouldn't be a fruitless task.

* * *

Rhade paced the room in the house, occasionally glancing at the prone captain with some concern. Both of Dylan's arms were in makeshift supports across his chest securing them, but he looked tired and weak. The Nietzschean hated to see such a strong mean weakened due to the acts of others, and he couldn't help his feelings of resentment towards Harper, as his pacing continued. Rhade wanted to be doing something, but instead he felt the need to protect the house, and their captain, whilst relying on the indifferent smaller human to save their skins. How much he wished that Beka wasn't so dependant on the boy, so he could have wrung his neck already and done them all a favour. Clearly, however, the boy had control of Beka's emotions, plus the respect of the captain, and that was their weakness he decided, as he glanced once more at the captain, being reminded of Harper's acts that caused the captain's pain.

Not knowing where Harper was, with Beka in tow, troubled Rhade, he then realised. It was obvious now that the heat was on Harper, and the very idea that Beka was in the line of fire by staying with Harper made Rhade growl under his breath, clearly agitated by the situation. If he was in control he'd have tied Harper up long ago and kept him in the house, not let him wander around like a moving target, risking Beka in any cross fire. It made no sense to him to keep letting Harper run around, making trouble for them all.

"Rhade quit growling. It will not help the healing process act any faster," Dylan calmly advised, with his eyes still closed. When Rhade didn't react, the captain opened his eyes, and seemed to notice the fury behind the Nietzschean's eyes for the first time. "Getting yourself worked up will not help either."

"I am not pleased about relying so much on Harper to get us out of this place," Rhade admitted, through gritted teeth. "The kid is a liability; I don't understand why he is even here."

"Big talk for a guy who's only properly known 'the kid' for a few weeks," Dylan returned.

"I've seen enough," Rhade dismissed.

"I'm sure you have, but there is more to him that you couldn't have possibly seen," Dylan stated tiredly.

"How can you defend the man that did that to you?" Rhade partly snapped.

Dylan half smiled. "I was defending Harper, not Kenan."

"You know what I mean," Rhade snapped.

Dylan shuffled slightly, adjusting his position with pained features. "You'll learn in time that Harper is full of surprises," Dylan finally managed.

"I just don't like that he's dragging us, more importantly Beka into his stupid games, he needs control," Rhade sneered, his anger not improving.

"I only see one person losing their temper around here, needing control," Dylan observed calmly, and then he smiled. "Beka does not need looking after, any more so than Harper does."

Rhade flashed Dylan a look that showed confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you are around Beka," Dylan simply offered. "The reason you've been so intrigued by her closeness to Harper is because you want a piece of that, right?"

Rhade immediately dismissed the captain's observation with a smirk. "I think the pain has gone to your head."

"Come on, admit it," Dylan persisted with amusement. "You're jealous of Harper, and you want Beka to look out for you, like she does for him."

"I don't need a woman to protect me," Rhade threw back, but his mood was lightening.

"Either does Harper but he hardly ever complains. I doubt you would either if it was Beka looking out for you at every turn," Dylan smirked now.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to have Harper wandering around right now," Rhade returned the focus to his genuine concerns. "And especially not with Beka in tow, considering what Kenan said to you."

"Maybe you're right, but we need Harper out there if we're ever going to have a chance of removing the force field from over the city," Dylan sighed. "Help me to my feet," Dylan requested and Rhade immediately moved to Dylan's side.

"You shouldn't be moving," Rhade advised, as Dylan reached full height.

"In a normal situation, I'd agree," Dylan released his arms, with a grimace, from their restraints. "I've had enough rest, my arms are usable, and seeing as we don't have weapons and I have you to throw punches if need be, all I need to be able to do is stay balanced," Dylan stated with urgency. "Let's see if we can't find and assist the other two."

Rhade needed no further encouragement as he walked with Dylan, and left the house.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

"This is the tenth set of guards we've tracked, Harper," Beka began to complain.

"It's not working, is it?" Harper was forced to concede and they broke off their pursuit and sat down on a stone wall, having spent the best part of two hours following various patrols. "We need to know where that control centre is," he sighed, knowing he owed it to Dylan to find out.

"Someone must know," Beka joined Harper, and sat next to him on the wall. When Harper didn't respond with any suggestions, she glanced at him and caught Harper holding his neck, with a slight grimace. "You ok?"

"Just a twinge," he offered. "But not a fit, so don't worry," Harper said, with his eyes shut for the moment.

"You look hot," Beka noticed and without hesitation she placed her hand against Harper's forehead. "You have a temperature."

"I'm good, it's just all the walking about in this heat," Harper dismissed. "I really need some water, and some food, hell I need a break from this shit," he frowned.

"I know what you mean," Beka agreed. "Come on, let's get back to the house, maybe we can scrounge some more rations, or at least eat something for today?"

"Yeah," Harper answered absently, getting to his feet.

"There you are!"

Harper spun around, confused when he saw Zal standing behind him suddenly. "Where'd you come from?"

"Just over there," Zal answered. "Come, we need one more."

"What?" Harper glanced at Beka with confusion.

"One more, come on, let's go," Zal enthused eagerly.

"Hang on, what happened to the 'never see you again' line?" Harper questioned.

Zal just looked at Harper. "You know I was just being a drama queen, come on, you'll like this."

"Harper, we should be going," Beka advised, seeing that Zal was trying to lead Harper in the other direction.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Harper requested calmly to Zal.

"Make up numbers, we're playing Zodd, it's a great game, come on," Zal encouraged and this time managed to pull Harper along until they reached the corner, and looking beyond Harper could see a group of Edenians in a wide open court yard.

"I don't know how to play," Harper began to protest dismissively.

"It's easy, come on, Beka can watch," Zal smiled broadly.

"Harper, playing sports is probably not a wise idea right now," Beka warned remembering his temperature.

"We have water," Zal then pointed out.

"Water?" Harper was now interested.

"The guards like to watch, they don't get to see much doing their endless boring patrols, so they encourage us to do games like this, so they can bet on the outcome, so they always bring water for us," Zal stressed.

"I could really do with that water," Harper turned to Beka.

"Not whilst exhausting yourself playing some stupid game!" Beka protested.

"I'm just making up numbers," Harper shrugged. "And if the guards are approachable, maybe you could, you know," he hinted.

"Get friendly with them?" Beka raised her eyebrows.

"Like you don't know how," Harper teased with a smile.

"Harper, one problem, you're supposed to be wearing a collar and these guards will have plenty of opportunity to recognise you," Beka warned.

"Crap," Zal then spoke and looked around. "Wait here."

Harper watched as Zal dashed off, and as his eyes followed the lanky Edenian approaching the group, he soon recognised Buz.

"Maybe we should just get out of here," Harper suggested with concern, slowly backing away.

"Glad you've come around to that way of thinking," Beka agreed, and took hold of Harper to ensure that he moved, and they began to head away with pace from the square.

"Harper, wait up, don't go!" Zal then called running back, and it took a couple more attempts by Zal to get his attention, before Harper finally forced Beka to let go of him so he could see what Zal wanted.

"What?" Harper stated. "Look I can't play your games, those guards will see me."

"No, Buz has spoken to them, its ok, they just want a game, they don't give a rats ass about your collar, or lack of," Zal stressed brightly.

"Zal," Harper shook his head, and sighed heavily. "I know Buz is a part of the Gilads, and I really don't think I should be out there playing games with him, or his friends," Harper emphasised, looking at Zal now. "I didn't want to believe it, Zal, but maybe Asa was right when he said you were part of the Gilads too."

"I'm not a Gilad," Zal immediately stated.

"But Buz is, right?" Harper returned.

"Come on, Harper, let's go," Beka encouraged, seeing Zal trying to come up with an answer, obviously surprised by Harper knowing about Buz.

With Beka, Harper turned and they began to head away from Zal.

"It's just a game," Zal offered desperately. "It's not a signing up ceremony or anything, ok so I hang around with a few people who are known Gilads, it's not a crime, they need some time off too you know?"

Harper just smirked as he realised something, stopping he turned back to Zal. "It's all just a game to you, isn't it, nothing is serious with you?"

"Pretty much, but Zodd is a good game, I know you'll like it," Zal stated genuinely, and then he moved to close the distance between them. "And it's an opportunity to kick Buz's head in if I get the chance, and that doesn't happen every day."

Harper relaxed and sighed, almost smirking, knowing that Zal had an annoying habit of amusing him. "I'm in no state to play games, Zal, seriously, I think my port is about to go again," he admitted with a heavy sigh.

"Just play a quarter," Zal persisted. "It won't kill you, and you'll make the numbers even for the start, that's all we want pretty soon the numbers dwindle."

"Harper, don't," Beka warned with a serious tone.

Harper looked torn, and he looked between Zal and Beka before finally frowning. "I need to rest, I'm not sure I'm fit enough for games."

"Please," Zal asked, and the tone of his voice caught Harper as he went to turn away, but instead Harper found he was looking back at the Edenian with some concern suddenly sensing more to Zal's request.

"Harper," Beka's tone then caught his attention and slowly Harper realised that they were not alone.

Surrounding them now was the rest of the players, and it was Buz who stepped forward.

"What's keeping him?" Buz asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Zal returned with a sneer.

Buz turned to Harper. "We need to start the game, and we've decided already that you're making up numbers so come on."

"I don't think," Harper began before he felt himself being hauled forward, and hearing Beka's protests behind him. "I really don't feel like," Harper attempted again but stopped when he felt himself pushed forward.

"You're on the blue team," Buz stated, oblivious to Harper's protests. "You're against me and my guys," he gestured.

"Otherwise known as the Gilads," Zal hissed, and Harper began to understand more clearly now.

"So who are we?" Harper asked.

"The only ones mad enough to take them on in a game of Zodd," Zal shrugged dejectedly. "Sorry, they made me do it, as soon as they knew you were in the area."

Harper glared at Zal. "You didn't make it out to be so deadly when you were begging me to play," Harper snapped.

"You would have run a mile," Zal protested innocently.

"For good reasons," Harper returned sharply. "I don't even know how to play this stupid game and now I'm lining up to begin the first quarter?" he stressed.

"There's no quarters," Zal then revealed. "It's just played until last man standing, that team wins."

"What?" Harper was lost for words momentarily. "So what was all that 'just play for one quarter' business?"

"The game can't start till both teams have a full compliment of players, and the Gilads were getting tetchy, it was lucky you were so close by," Zal smiled.

"Lucky for who?" Harper sneered as they took position in the square, the Gilads finally giving Harper some room as they made their way to their end of the court. Harper then turned to face the tougher opponents. "How the hell do you play this game anyway?"

"There's the ball," Zal gestured to the ball that Buz now held. "You just got to stay within the square of the courtyard, and keep possession till no one else is standing," Zal then shrugged. "And try not to get killed or knocked unconscious, if you do, you're out."

"No kidding," Harper sighed. "And last man standing with that ball wins for his team?"

"Yeah," Zal agreed.

"How many times has the Have Nots won?" Harper then asked.

"Still waiting for that," Zal grimaced.

"Zal, how did you know I was in the area? I wasn't in sight of you or this damn square," Harper then asked, keeping an eye on the ball that Buz still held, whilst waiting for the start.

"Can we discuss that after we've had our heads kicked in?" Zal asked, and for the first time Harper saw the very real fear in the Edenian's eyes.

"Zal, why can't we just go?" Harper asked. "We don't have to do this, the game needs to start with full compliment, but if they are just going to knock us out anyway, why not just leave them to it?"

"The guards," Zal gestured nervously. "Take these games very seriously, and they don't like quitters."

Harper looked around and saw that the guards were strategically placed around the square. "We're in shit, right?" Harper then figured, and moved closer to Zal.

"So much we can taste it," Zal agreed, and Harper could only frown, as the game kicked off.

* * *

Beka had anxiously watched as Harper was pushed into the area of play, and she could see that they were preparing to start. Two males and a female stood around her, and she knew they were there to ensure she didn't leave, Beka also knew they were Gilads. As she watched, she could see Harper slowly begin to panic, but what concerned her more was the sudden drain in colour from Zal's features, and she knew he was scared too which didn't bode well for Harper.

"Your boy doesn't stand a chance," the female turned to Beka, but her tone wasn't gloating, more of concern. "My name is Tarah. I helped Harper when he was ill and first arrived in our home."

"Well help him again and get him out of there," Beka demanded, but the glares from the two males were enough to let her know that wasn't going to happen.

Another female voice joined them. "Impossible, once he's in the game, he's in the game. My name is Junia, Tarah is my sister."

"Forgive me if I'm not pleased to meet you both," Beka stressed with distraction, as she heard the signal for the game to commence.

"This is Zal's fault," Tarah then spoke. "He shouldn't have been so weak."

"Excuse me?" Beka asked confused.

"He lets the other's manipulate him, they play him like a fool," Junia answered for her sister. "Pallu has his older brother wrapped around his little finger; it's not nice to watch."

"So why don't you do something about it?" Beka asked.

Junia shrugged. "I don't want to die," she simply answered.

Beka stared at the younger sister, and didn't miss the look her older sister threw her. "Who said anything about dying, this is wrong, what the Gilads do is wrong."

"Nothing is right about this place," Tarah spoke. "We just have to live with it, anyway we can," she added coldly, seemingly aware of the males that still stood nearby.

"Harper is being wise, staying near the edges," Junia then pointed out, paying attention to the game that was nearing a brawl in one corner.

Beka turned to watch, seeing both Zal and Harper staying away from the area of play. "So why are they so interested in Harper?"

"Something bothers them about him," Junia shrugged, despite her sister nudging her. "We don't know what."

"Bothers who?" Beka questioned.

"Them," Junia responded without further explanation.

"Well Harper bothers a lot of people, it's his way," Beka dismissed, and continued observing the game, thankful that for the moment Harper was playing safe.

"They will get him," Tarah then spoke, getting Beka's attention.

"Get him?" Beka repeated.

Tarah looked on sadly. "He's already been tagged, he's been accepted into the game, and some might say he's already one of them."

"No, Harper is not one of them," Beka protested. "If by 'them' you mean the Gilads."

"It started the minute they changed his hair colour, that was the beginnings of his initiation, and then the chip in his back," Tarah continued.

"Harper never agreed to any of that," Beka argued.

"Who said he had to, when the Gilads want someone, they get him," Junia offered blankly.

"But Harper doesn't want to be a part of them," Beka said with frustration.

"On that we agree, he won't want to be a part of them, but he already is," Tarah shrugged.

Beka shook her head, trying to keep her attention to the game but her thoughts were trying to figure out what the girls were telling her.

"And so are you, by association," Junia then added.

"Me?"

"It's why the guards haven't taken you, or taken Harper, Kenan doesn't mess with us," Tarah explained. "Your other friends are safe too now."

"Safe? By whose definition?" Beka asked, seeing how the game in front of them was nothing more than a huge excuse for a street brawl.

"You no longer have to worry about Kenan," Junia smiled.

"Great," Beka sighed, she was about to add more when something caught her eye. "Dylan, Rhade," she suddenly called, as they spotted her and began to walk over, partially distracted by the fighting going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rhade demanded. "And what is Harper doing just watching?"

"He's a part of the 'game'," Beka explained with a heavy sigh.

"Zodd," Tarah offered.

"Zodd?" Dylan repeated with confusion.

"The game they're playing," Beka gestured.

Rhade and Dylan took a moment to take the game in. "That's a game? I thought it was a disagreement," Dylan questioned.

"It appears Harper's got us all into the Gilads, without even knowing it, aren't we happy," Beka sneered towards the girls, not angry with Harper but with the way things had panned out.

"We are?" Dylan frowned once again. "I didn't bring my ceremonial uniform; surely it would be needed for such an occasion as this?"

"I got a feeling you won't need to worry about that," Beka mocked. "It's not exactly a negotiation, more of a takeover."

"I see," Dylan appeared to be enjoying the news a little too much for Beka's liking, and she wondered if he truly understood.

"So what do we have to do now?" Rhade asked casually. "Run around chasing anything that moves and then beating up the weak and innocent, when do I start?" he flippantly offered with a smile.

Tarah only smirked, whilst Junia avoided eye contact. "You misunderstand, you're not a part of the Gilad elite, you're not members, you are now owned by the Gilads, put simply you're their property."

"I don't think so," Rhade stated losing his smile but retaining his arrogance. The two males that had been stood nearby turned to face Rhade. "I'm not a prisoner to no one."

"Who said you were a prisoner?" Junia asked. "You're owned by Gilads, you're not their prisoner, and you won't be locked up. You'll just be looked after until such a time you may be of use to them."

"I'm really hating this, captain," Rhade turned to the equally bemused Dylan.

"By looked after, you mean?" Dylan prompted.

"Kenan can't touch you," Tarah answered.

"Well, that's a silver lining at least," Dylan suggested.

"Why do the Gilads want to own us?" Beka asked.

"By owning you all, we own Harper, the Gilads aren't stupid enough to try and split you up like Kenan did," Junia offered.

"So what, you'll own us, but we won't be prisoners?" Beka asked, still distracted in part by the game, keeping an eye on Harper's position.

"We'll know where you are, or at least where Harper is, as the most important of you," Tarah answered helpfully.

"Dylan is the captain, Harper is just the engineer," Rhade pointed out the ranks.

"In your system maybe, but the Gilads have decided he is the most important or they wouldn't have tagged him," Junia sighed. "You are weak, injured, of no use," she gestured to Dylan. "You are," Junia paused as she looked at Rhade. "Too aggressive and unpredictable, and you," she turned to Beka. "You care about Harper, and that gives you a use to us."

"How so?" Beka needed to know.

"He'll need a friend," Junia simply said and then paused before speaking again. "He also has friends in me and Tarah; I only ask that you don't forget that."

"Ok, you're scaring me now," Beka admitted, glancing at Rhade and Dylan.

"Oh no," Dylan then spoke, his attention fully on the game and they all turned in time to see Harper unintentionally receive the ball, as a pack of Gilads descended on him.

Harper soon disappeared under a bundle of bodies that landed on top of him, and Beka got to her feet, prepared to move but she was soon stopped by Rhade who held her back. "We can't help him," Rhade spoke with care, gesturing to the guards and the other Gilads who were all staring at her. "Not just yet," he added under his breath.

Beka spun around, still with Rhade's hold on her. "Stop this, please," she pleaded to the girls, but they were no longer stood there, and her plead fell into empty space. Both Dylan and Rhade protectively embraced Beka, turning her away from the game, and hoping it would end soon.

* * *

The smell hit him first, then the hunger but it was the pain that finally consumed him. He had only wanted that piece of bread, but he had been caught and now pain. Tears fell from his eyes but no one noticed, he didn't understand, and they were not stopping. Who protected him now they were gone? He was just a boy, and how was he expected to understand. The ubers kept hitting, never stopping and wearily he conceded to the attack, just waiting until they got bored and hoping he'd live long enough. His head rolled, and he flexed he hand, he wasn't a boy, he wasn't on Earth and suddenly Harper realised he could fight back this time and with fury he lashed out at those who hurt him. There were too many, and disorientation led to Harper wildly hitting anything he could in a desperate bid to free himself from the pack that had surrounded him. This wasn't Earth, this was someplace else, the smell was different the attackers less powerful but more vindictive in their approach.

Suddenly he felt a pull on his shoulder, and Harper felt himself being removed with force from the fighting crowd. Still receiving blows just about everywhere, Harper kicked out as much as he could, till he was clear and in the arms of others, who were not kicking or punching, but protecting him now. His head swam, and it took Harper a moment to realise where he was, the stone buildings surrounded him and he remembered something through the haze, Edenia.

"Harper?"

Harper blinked his eyes and his head rolled. "Mom?"

"Snap out of it, Harper," Beka stressed.

Harper suddenly recognised the voice and opened his eyes further to see Beka staring back at him. "Oh, Beka, yeah," Harper stammered, trying to find his feet and still being held up by others, and he glanced around to see Rhade taking his weight, and Dylan assisting as much as he could. "The game," he suddenly panicked, before noticing they were being approached by the other team, the Gilads.

"This time, too far," Rhade sneered and with force he brought Harper around and grabbed his shirt, bringing Harper's face close to his.

"Rhade!" Beka and Dylan appeared to speak in unison, as the Nietzschean growled into Harper's face.

Harper was suddenly taken back to Earth, remembering the uber's growls and the pain he was feeling, and the fear he suddenly felt. He was that boy again, not understanding and scared, wishing his parents were still alive to protect him knowing there was no one.

"Rhade let him go!" Beka stressed with force, her hand coming across Harper's chest attempting to get between the two, but Rhade wasn't moving.

Harper blinked his eyes, bringing him back to the Edenia, and his head rolled again, as he attempted to focus.

"Look at him Rhade, he's in no state to have to deal with your crap," Beka stressed angrily.

"Let go of me uber," Harper sneered under his breath, and his arms attempted to push the Nietzschean away, but there was no strength behind them.

"You heard the guy," Buz then walked forward, and gestured to his fellow Gilads to join him. "You've spoilt our game."

Rhade glared at Buz, but remained holding Harper. "I have business with this one."

"That one is our business, and I can assure you, you have none with him," Buz stated confidently.

"Yeah, about that," Beka spoke up but was soon cut off by Buz.

"Silence!" Buz snapped. "Harper, do you want this man to let you go?"

"Yeah," Harper answered with laboured breaths.

Buz cocked his head towards Rhade. "I would strongly advise you to follow this man's request."

Rhade felt an arm on his, and glanced at Dylan who didn't have to say a word and reluctantly Rhade let Harper go. The human stumbled back, and a couple of the Gilads caught hold of him before he fell.

"You," Buz gestured to Beka. "With us, you'll stay with Harper, and you two, make yourself scarce for a while," he ordered towards Dylan and Rhade.

Beka glanced at Dylan who prompted her to go, and she watched as the captain encouraged Rhade to walk with him back to the house. Without further hesitation, Beka caught up with Harper and remained by his side as the Gilads walked him away from the now stopped game, to a chorus of boos and jeers from the guards.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

Rhade was still fuming an hour later, as he paced the building they called home. Dylan could only watch, as the Nietzschean worked out his anger.

"This is ridiculous! You know this is ridiculous!" Rhade stormed. "What the hell is going on, is Harper one of them now?" he barked.

"No, we all are," Dylan calmly answered, sounding tired.

"No," Rhade dismissed, and then sharply looked up when he saw three figures at the door. "Oh great, now what?" Rhade snapped as he turned away, his anger controlling his emotions.

Dylan gingerly got to his feet to acknowledge the visitors, as they walked in. "Buz, I believe?"

Buz just nodded his head, and strode into the middle of the sparse room flanked by two fellow Gilads. "Your friend needs to learn control," Buz observed Rhade, quietly fuming by Dylan's side.

"Why are you here?" Dylan asked getting straight to the point.

"I need to know more about Harper," Buz answered, and stepped forward. Dylan remained calmly looking at him, as Rhade looked away with displeasure. "Tell me what he is capable of."

"That might take a while," Dylan answered with a hint of amusement.

"What is his purpose on your crew?" Buz persisted.

"He's my engineer," Dylan answered simply.

Buz nodded his head and turned his attention to Rhade. "Tell me, what does 'uber' mean?"

Rhade controlled his reaction as much as he could. "It is a nick name for my kind."

"I see," Buz partly smiled. "And I assume with the tone he used to call you this name, it was not meant affectionately."

"There is a long history between humans and Nietzscheans," Rhade answered diplomatically.

"You do not like Harper," Buz then challenged, focusing on Rhade now.

"He is a fellow crew member, and I am loyal to Dylan's crew," Rhade answered, glancing at Dylan.

"What is the purpose of these questions?" Dylan thought to interrupt.

Buz looked once more at Dylan. "I need to assess the potential threat Harper could bring us, after my first meeting with him I became aware that his experience could both be of use to Edenia, and a hindrance, the latter proving true with his firebomb attacks a couple of days ago."

"Harper comes from a very bad place, you can not hold that against him," Dylan offered.

"Tell me about this place," Buz requested with interest.

"Earth," Rhade began. "For years it's been a slave planet, controlled by my people and continuingly targeted by the Magog," Rhade answered. "Not a place to bring up your kids and expect them to be normal."

"And so we have Harper, a product of this place," Buz figured. "And yet, Harper serves side by side with you, a tormentor from his past," Buz added, looking at Rhade.

"It was not my pride that enslaved Earth," Rhade was quick to point out.

"But it was your kind," Buz dismissed.

"Harper is intelligent enough to work out the difference between those who enslaved his people, and those who work for a better good," Dylan stated.

"I saw your man ready to attack Harper," Buz countered, looking at Dylan and then glancing at Rhade.

"I was angry," Rhade offered as explanation.

"Tell me again about this difference that apparently exists," Buz partly smiled, enjoying holding court. "In fact, no need, Harper has already explained to me his feelings about your kind, and of the Magog."

"So why come here and ask us?" Dylan questioned.

"What kind of man, Captain Hunt, would willingly serve on a crew with his own enemies?" Buz then asked, and received no answer. "I'll tell you what kind of man, a man who will do anything to help himself, a man who I consider can not be trusted and is therefore a liability, so tell me, Rhade, do you consider Harper to be a liability?"

Rhade hesitated and replayed in his mind the times recently that he had accused Harper of being just that in the past day or so. Unable to answer, Rhade simply glared at Buz until the man spoke again.

"I think we do agree on something at least," Buz answered knowingly.

"Harper is not a liability," Dylan stressed.

"Did you order him to do those firebomb attacks?" Buz questioned towards the captain. "You took the punishment but did you really perform the crime?" It was Dylan's turn to be silent as Buz revelled in his own correct deductions. "Harper now belongs to us," Buz continued. "You no longer need to worry about him, and once he's trained he will serve a use to the Gilads. Unfortunately, neither of you make the grade, now by association with Harper and in turn with us, we're willing to ensure you remain protected by the Gilads in our quest against Kenan, and you're welcome to visit your friend anytime."

"What about Beka?" Rhade was quick to ask.

"Beka, she's been determined to be of use, and she is now Harper's carer and will ensure he's in good health and able," Buz revealed.

"Why are we considered unable to make the grade?" Dylan asked concerned by what that might actually mean long term.

"You," Buz gestured to Dylan. "You are weak and injured, you ask too many questions and in truth, you're just too damn tall for my own personal liking, likewise with your friend here," he smiled at Rhade. "Plus, your friend, he really needs to control that anger and then maybe, in time, if you both prove to us that you are willing, we might find you make the grade, just not at this time."

"Who'd have thought a gang of bullies could be so well structured," Rhade remarked to Dylan, who couldn't help the smirk.

"To those on the outside, we're only bullies, and whilst you still believe that, you will never make the grade," Buz offered brightly and soon left the two men to consider what had been said.

"This is beyond crazy," Rhade was forced to comment, once he was alone once more with Dylan. "In some way I wish they'd just lock us up and be done with it, but all this crap about being free to visit, not making the grade and being protected by these freaks," Rhade ranted with disbelief.

"Civilised entrapment," Dylan remarked. "It's not like we can go anywhere, so why give themselves the hassle of imprisoning us?"

Rhade growled under his breath and walked to the door. "I've not exactly made things better, have I?"

Dylan frowned and then shrugged. "You needed to control your rage a little better, Harper has done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Rhade turned with anger.

"Rhade," Dylan spoke with authority and immediately the Nietzschean backed down. "Harper is now considered of use to these people, the Gillads, these bullies whose only past time appears to be terrorising and inflicting torment on anyone they care to victimise," he explained with firmness. "Do you really think Harper needs your anger right now?"

Rhade considered Dylan's words and relaxed. "I'm assuming by Beka being assigned as his carer, things will not be easy for him."

"Then we have to work extra hard on getting him, and Beka the hell away from here, we now have to do what we can to enable Andromeda to rescue us, because I'm not sure Harper's going to be in any position to help us," Dylan solemnly announced.

Rhade looked away. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

"We need to find where the shields are generated from," Dylan decided. "And seeing as we fail to make the grade, hopefully we shouldn't concern the Gilads, and be able to go about our business without much fuss."

"Always a bright side," Rhade smiled, and followed Dylan out of the house.

* * *

"This will only take longer if you keep moving," Beka scolded, as she attempted to try once more to clean the blood from Harper's arm.

"It hurts!" Harper protested.

"It's just a scratch," Beka argued, and once satisfied the cut was clean she quickly positioned a bandage over the area. For a moment she looked at Harper, lying on a blanket in a temporary shelter that the Gilads had constructed in one of Edenia's squares. "Is your head still floating?"

"Not so much now," Harper answered. "Just sore," he added with a grimace.

"No surprise there," Beka frowned. "Let's just be grateful that the Gilads are well stocked medically," she added and retrieved some more bandages and antiseptic. "Right, I've done the face and arms, so get rid of the shirt."

"Enough already," Harper complained, just wanting to go to sleep.

"Harper, there's no way I'm going to let you sleep after you insisted I was your mother less than ten minutes ago," Beka stated firmly.

"I was confused, that's all," Harper sighed.

"Because you've had one too many kicks to the head, so come on, let me finish my job," Beka ordered.

Reluctantly Harper began to lift his shirt and then Beka helped him the rest of the way until it was removed. Lying back down, Harper allowed a groan to escape and Beka could only frown at the amount of bruises that now covered his ribs, chest and then seemed to continue around to his back.

"I'm going to check your ribs, ok?" Beka warned, seeing Harper had closed his eyes. "Come on, stay awake, Seamus," she requested as she gently tested his ribs, aware that they were already sore with bruises covering them. On the fourth rib that she touched, she couldn't miss the sharp intake of breath but she continued until she had tested the whole front area. "I'll need to tape these, there's obviously some damage. I didn't think your were breathing easily, so I need you to sit up," Beka instructed.

Harper appeared to be working on automatic, as he slowly rose and Beka helped him to sit up. His head fell forward whilst she checked his back, and it became harder to get Harper to respond when she was finally ready to apply the bandage around him.

"Harper, stay awake," Beka spoke again, and with force this time when she saw Harper drifting. "I need you to hold this here," Beka gestured to the bandage and placed Harper's hand on the end, but he was starting to sleep and she knew that wasn't a good idea.

"Try this," Junia then offered appearing apparently from nowhere, and Beka looked up startled for a moment, having not heard her approach. Junia moved forward with a small bottle and unscrewed the lid, placing the strong smelling liquid under Harper's nose.

"Whoa," Harper exclaimed, suddenly awake and alert again.

"Smelling salts, thanks," Beka smiled, relieved to see Harper awake again.

"Can I help?" Junia asked, and Beka nodded her head after a moments thought.

"Just keep that bottle away from me, ok?" Harper grizzled.

"He got off lightly I see," Junia noted.

"He did?" Beka frowned, unconvinced.

"You should see Zal, I've just finished patching him up in the next tent," Junia half smiled.

"Is he ok?" Harper asked.

"He currently thinks he's the king of the Zodd people," Junia revealed.

Harper and Beka both frowned. "Seems ok to me," Harper then commented with a smirk.

"So how come the Gilads have all these medical stuff?" Beka then asked, as she began to wrap the bandage around Harper's ribs, with Junia's assistance.

"Usual means, they raided the hospital some months back, we have enough supplied to keep us going for at least a year," Junia shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a part of this?" Harper then asked to Junia. "A part of the Gilads?"

"It's not something I'm exactly proud off," Junia returned softly. "I'm not a part of this by choice only by association with my sister who by association with Buz became a member," she explained. "I'm Zal's carer, not that that means much as he can't decide if he's a part of this or not, so usually I'm in limbo when he disappears for days on end."

"So Zal is part of the Gilads," Harper stated.

"Not by choice either," Junia offered, as Beka secured the bandage and gestured to Harper to lower his arms. "Zal refused for a long time to accept it, and for a while he was at odds with a lot of Gilad members, but then Pallu got close to his brother and now Zal has no choice but to do what keeps his brother safe."

"Does his brother even know what they do to Zal?" Harper asked.

"Ethan hates Zal, with a vengeance," Junia frowned. "Even if he knew, I doubt it would make a difference, those two have never seen eye to eye."

"So why does Zal put up with it?" Beka asked.

Junia just shrugged. "Because he wants his brother to like him, and because he's family, and Zal has no choice in that either."

Harper just smirked, with sadness behind his expression that Beka noticed. "You ok?" she asked, as she began cleaning a few more scrapes that she'd found around Harper's shoulders.

"Just reminds me of stuff," Harper offered glumly, and seemed to be in no mood to offer more.

"Well, I think you're done, at least the top half," Beka announced, and gave Harper his shirt back.

"There's no way I'm removing my pants," Harper immediately announced.

Beka just smiled. "And that's a good thing, Harper, because that's the last thing I would really want you to do," she teased, as Harper frowned.

"We have some rations in the mess tent, that's the large tent towards the back of the square," Junia informed them.

"We just help ourselves?" Beka checked.

"You're one of us now," Junia simply offered. "I best check on Zal, make sure he's stopped preaching."

Junia left them alone, and Harper rolled his shoulders with a grimace. "You know just once I'd like to wake up and not be in pain," he complained with a heavy sigh.

Beka couldn't help but smirk, but seeing Harper was more awake now she wanted to ask him something. "Before, when you thought I was your mother, why was that?"

Harper showed confusion, before looking at Beka and it took him a moment to answer. "I thought I was back on Earth, and I was that kid again," he admitted quietly, before taking a deep breath. "There was this time, way back when, I'm not sure how old I was but I took some bread that wasn't mine," he remembered distantly. "And for a moment today I thought I was there again, and that it was ubers beating me, just like before. All I really remember about that is that it was the first time I got hurt, and I had no parents to look out for me, wasn't the last, but-" he then looked at Beka and recognised her expression. "You have that 'crap Harper's talking about his dreadful past again' expression, Beka; just tell me to shut up."

Beka snapped herself out of the expression she wore. "I don't want you to shut up, Harper, and I never have, but I can't help my reaction when you say this stuff," Beka defended.

"Then why do you ask? Why do you want to know?" Harper asked with confusion.

"Because it's a major part of who you are," Beka explained.

"No one wants to hear this crap," Harper dismissed. "I see it all the time, Beka, I mention my past and eyes start rolling, it's the past, that's all."

"Maybe I'm ready to hear now," Beka offered, and Harper just stared at her. "I'm serious, Harper, I want to know more about who you are."

"You already know who I am, better than anyone," Harper stated, looking away.

"Tell me about your parents, tell me about Brendan, tell me about what you did day in day out on Earth, Harper I hardly know any of this stuff," Beka stressed.

"Let me think about it," Harper simply said, in a manner that told Beka to back off.

"I'll see if I can get us some rations, maybe ask about baths or showers too?" Beka suggested and Harper just nodded his head, as he turned on his side attempting to get comfortable on the blanket.

Beka frowned, and headed for the exit. Unknown to Beka, Buz was stood outside in the distance, observing as Beka left the tent and walked away. Without any delay he gestured to his men and they moved quickly.

Once inside the tent, Buz was quick to act. "Take him," Buz ordered and Harper was given no time to react before he was hauled up, and escorted from the tent. A hand clasped over his mouth to prevent him making a sound, as they dragged him away.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

Beka took what she needed from the rations the Gilads had, it wasn't much but she knew it would be enough for Harper and herself to delay starvation for another day. Grabbing a water canister, she hastily made her exit without needing to speak to any of the other people inside in the tent.

"They've taken him, Harper's no longer where you left him," Junia intercepted Beka as she headed back to the tent.

"What? Who?" Beka quickly asked.

"Buz, and some others," Junia answered sadly. "All you can do now is wait until you're summoned."

"No, I have to help him," Beka dismissed pushing past Junia, but then felt the Edenian hold her back.

"They won't let you near him, not until they want you to be there," Junia explained.

"He's still recovering from that game, he can't face anything yet," Beka panicked. "Man, I shouldn't have left him, what was I thinking!" she snapped at herself.

"That he needed food, and water? You were doing what you always do, and it's why you're in the position you are now, as his carer," Junia calmly noted.

"What good is this to him now, if he's no longer in the tent?" Beka snapped, and then realised she was venting her rage at the wrong person. "Thanks, you know, for telling me," she offered backing off. "I wouldn't have known what to think if I'd returned to an empty tent," she added.

"It's usually a good guess that one of the others has taken him, if he's gone," Junia offered helpfully.

"Well maybe, but I just had this, kind of heavy talk with Harper on a subject I know he's sensitive about," Beka explained. "I wouldn't have dismissed him doing a runner, to avoid talking to me for a bit, it's something he's done in the past, years ago," she added with a frown. "I really need to know where he is, to try and help him; I have to do something I can't just sit here waiting."

"Unfortunately you'll have to," Junia sadly explained. "Harper is no longer someone you can help, you can only care for him now, he's not yours to protect, I'm sorry."

"I don't buy that, they can't stop me," Beka stressed.

"Yeah, they can," Junia disagreed. "If you want to help Harper, don't be getting yourself into any chains because you've annoyed them, no one else will be allowed to help him if you're otherwise engaged," she hinted strongly.

"So I do nothing, and let them do what they want?" Beka's anger was growing.

"You're learning fast," Junia shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Dylan grimaced and rolled his shoulders, trying to encourage the pain away. Rhade just observed him from a little distance away, and didn't seem too concerned. They had stopped for a moment to try and consider their options, still trying to find some clue or location for the main controls for Edenia's defensive shields.

"The control room must be inside these walls, it makes no sense to have them outside, prone to attack," Dylan considered out loud.

"They wouldn't be obvious inside, to ensure no internal take over," Rhade shrugged.

"Come on Rhade, we're trained to be able to locate these types of places, what are we missing?" Dylan stressed.

Rhade looked around. "This city within these walls does not rely on technology," Rhade turned to Dylan. "They hardly use it, it's not a part of their lives, these people appear to prefer the more simple life," Rhade explained.

"But all around and above them, technology exists, and protects them," Dylan stated gesturing above.

"They just don't see it," Rhade added.

"When it's staring them right in the face, they chose to ignore it," Dylan continued, as they tried to make sense of the situation. "Whoever installed it, they knew to keep it hidden, unseen and it was designed to fit in," he added. "The towers that support the shield were built in the same style as the buildings we see, with no clue that inside they contain technology not associated with this city."

"The control centre must have been designed in the same way," Rhade then considered.

"There are thousands of buildings in this city, all looking alike," Dylan reminded him.

"We know of tunnels underneath this city," Rhade then stated, and he moved closer to Dylan. "And the building would need to be secured on this level, above ground, but it would still need to fit in."

"No windows or doors?" Dylan raised his eyebrows.

Rhade half smiled. "It's something to go on," he agreed.

"I'm willing," Dylan agreed.

"We just have to hope it's on this side, and not the other," Rhade then motioned to the side of the city occupied by the Haves.

"Apparently we're protected now, remember?" Dylan reminded the Nietzschean.

"They might ask what our business is, considering we'll be going to Kenan's side," Rhade countered.

"Then we have to ask one simple question," Dylan stopped and Rhade turned to him. "If Kenan leaves the Gilad's alone, as it's been said, why have the Gilad's set up their base on this side, that apparently has nothing."

"Maybe we're on the right side after all," Rhade perked up.

* * *

Harper wasn't sure how long they had been walking, but his feet were telling him it had been a while before Buz gestured for them to stop. Looking around Harper saw a large building ahead of them, taller than the others he had seen on Edenia, the windows were barred and the heavy door told him it was a prison or holding facility of some sort.

Buz instructed for the door to be opened, and between two of his guards they managed to push it open. Soon, Harper was being led inside until they finally reached a rectangular room, with no windows and the only light came from a flickering candle in one corner. The heavy door of the room closing made Harper jump as it locked into place.

Standing in the centre of the room, Harper felt uneasy as Buz began to circle him. After a full circuit, Buz looked Harper in the eyes.

"Your friend did a good job in patching you up," Buz smiled approvingly, then gestured for his men to remove Harper's shirt, and the human didn't protest knowing he was easily outnumbered six men to one. "Your ribs, nice work she did on taping them," he commented and then jabbed his fingers into Harper's rib cage, causing Harper to grimace. "But the nanobots did a better job, right?" he stated. "Remove the bandage," he then instructed.

"How did you know about the nanobots?" Harper asked in a sneer.

"You already know," Buz partially smiled.

"Zal tricked me, that old lady?" Harper guessed.

"She works for me, well, the Gilads," Buz corrected calmly, and now examined the bruising around Harper's ribs. "I knew after our first chat that you would make a fine candidate for us."

"Really," Harper showed a lack of enthusiasm.

Buz then looked to one of his men. "Go get his carer, she'll be needed soon enough," he ordered and the two men quickly left, leaving Harper's panic to inwardly rise as Buz turned back to him.

"Now I need to know more," Buz continued regardless, and Harper just looked at the Edenian as Buz took a moment to stare at his port and neck. "It was important to us to clean up the mess that Kenan made of your neck, your being sick helps nobody."

"You might have to wait for the thank you note," Harper stressed, fully expecting a retort of some kind, but Buz just smiled, and then the human noticed the slight gesture Buz made to his man, a silent order.

"I need to test your endurance, and survival abilities," Buz then proclaimed. "I know you came from a bad place, Earth, I believe was a horror story in itself, so I think this should be child's play to you, but we need to see how far you can go."

"Don't tell me you have some lame mission for me to go on," Harper mocked with arrogance.

"You'll be going no where, Harper, because the Gilads have a fine tradition in being able to test the strength of a man using certain tried and tested techniques," Buz smiled now, and it sent shivers down Harper's spine. "You need to know that we control you now, and you will become accustomed to knowing when we are happy with you, and when we are not, all by how much pain you are in."

"Great, I've joined the sadistic anonymous organisation, I've been waiting for my membership to be approved for years," Harper frowned, and then felt his arms being pulled back behind his back. "Look, I've been tortured by ubers, attacked by Magog, you think you can do any worse than that, I've already passed your damn tests by default," Harper then stressed, panicking slightly as he heard the metal cuffs snap shut around his wrists, and feeling the same around his ankles.

"We have to do this, to make sure you can back up your grand claims," Buz simply stated.

"You think I make that stuff up?" Harper snapped, now hearing and then feeling the weight of the chains being attached to cuffs around his wrists and ankles. "You seriously don't have to do this, I'm not big on pain and if you want me to do something, just say," he added.

"We don't want you to just do what we say because you're once again saving your own skin, we want you to know how our society works," Buz explained with precision.

"On fear, terror and pain?" Harper questioned, already knowing the answer.

"We find it's a good distraction for people who have proven track records in not following orders, and deserting their own people to save their own skin," Buz sneered, close to Harper now.

"You know nothing about me," Harper stressed, his anger rising.

"Didn't you escaped punishment and allowed your own captain to suffer great pain because of what you did?" Buz questioned.

"What are you? A fully paid up member of the Rhade fan club?" Harper snapped back.

"I know he's not in yours," Buz smiled back, taunting Harper with his continuing calm exterior. "You need to be trained into knowing what it means to be accepted into the Gilads, as an asset."

"An asset?" Harper spat.

"Your two friends, Dylan and Rhade, they never made the grade," Buz revealed.

"What?" Harper questioned, taken aback. "But they are the pride of the Commonwealth, like Gods, how have I made the grade and they haven't?"

"Are you wishing once more for your friends to take the pain, and escape it yourself?" Buz countered.

"No, stop twisting my words," Harper stressed, a little flustered with confusion and he ignored the fact that two of the men were now lifting his arms up, whilst two others began to wrap a flat piece of strong looking fabric around his stomach. "I just don't normally get picked ahead of those two, you know, with being the weak puny human?" he offered.

"Your captain is too weak, and injured at this time, and your other friend, or not as the case might be, either way his anger is not all that attractive to us," Buz answered. "Maybe they might make the grade later, but right now, we're best off without them."

Harper considered this and then finally took notice of the length of strong fabric that had been wrapped twice around his stomach, covering the area between his pelvis and just below the rib cage. "So what is going on?" he asked, testing the cuffs around his wrists that still secured his arms behind his back.

"You're about to experience some of the Gilads history for training techniques," Buz revealed, as one of the men released a chain above their heads, letting the end of it crash to the ground in front of Harper.

The moment the chain fell, the two ends of the fabric wrapped around Harper were locked together by some metal device. The chain from the ceiling was slipped through the device effectively attaching Harper to it, and then secured leaving the length of fabric that was twice wrapped around his stomach taunt in front of him.

Still confused, Harper tried to understand the method of torture the Gilads were employing, seeing the chain simply lying around his feet that was secured to his ankle cuffs and also the ground, but with plenty of give that he could easily kick the chain. He guessed the same was true of his wrists, as he could feel a chain hanging from his wrist cuffs, and after testing the give, he had discovered the chain behind him was also secured to the ground.

Harper then heard a noise that sounded very much like a pulley system above, and he glanced up to see that the chain from the ceiling was being pulled up. Immediately he felt the fabric around his stomach become tighter as the chain pulled it up with it, and all too soon Harper was struggling to remain upright, as his whole body was being lifted by the fabric, and the pressure on his lower back was already telling.

The breath from Harper was suddenly short as his feet were lifted from the ground, and the fabric took his full weight. He soon realised that the chains connected to his ankles and wrists suddenly had less give, and all too soon they were trying to pull him back down, whilst the chain above was still trying to pull his middle upwards.

The strain showed now on Harper's face, as his body was clearly caught between chains that tried to pull him both up and down, and the fabric wrapped around his stomach tightened around his lower back, putting a lot of pressure on an area not designed for such weight.

The pulley was then stopped, and Harper found himself trapped in an impossible position. Already the aching pain around his middle was unbearable, adding to that the strain that he felt in his arms and legs from the suspended position he now found himself in.

"We will be back, but whilst we're gone we only ask that you consider your position right now," Buz teased, and before Harper could even fathom a response through gritted pain, they left the room.

Harper closed his eyes. The pain was different to anything he had experienced before, it was more of an intolerable ache than sharp pain and he began to wonder if he could continue to tolerate the position he was in. The worse pain was in his lower back, and it was unrelenting even when he tried to shift. That part of his back was not able to comfortably take his weight, and all he could think about was the position he was in, knowing it was designed to not only test his strength, but his spirit as well, as he focused on trying to not to think about the agony he was feeling.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

"Come now," a voice barked, and Beka looked up to see one of Buz's men stood at the tent's entrance.

"Where the hell is Harper?" Beka demanded, getting to her feet and instinctively grabbing the medical and food supplies she had to hand.

"He's thinking things over, but hurry, he might get bored very quickly," the man grinned. "We can not leave him where he is for too long."

"Why?" Beka asked, as she was led out of the tent and then flanked by the other man.

"He's a little tied up," the first man offered. Beka's attempt to physically show him her reaction was instantly thwarted by the other men holding her back. "This is why you're his carer, because it's clear you do care and that's what we need in our ranks."

"If you just left him alone he'd be fine!" Beka snapped, shrugging the hold the other guys had on her away.

They remained silent for the rest of the journey whilst they led Beka to Harper's location. On entering the room, Beka couldn't hide her horror.

"You're killing him!" Beka stressed and moved to where Harper was hanging in the awkward position that Buz had left him in.

"This method is not designed to kill," Buz dismissed, appearing from the side room where he had been observing Harper.

"You're hurting him, and you're going to kill him!" Beka re-iterated, turning to Buz when she couldn't get a reaction from Harper.

"His back is well supported, if it wasn't his spine would have snapped in two by now, he's just a little uncomfortable," Buz casually answered, completely unconcerned.

"Beka?" Harper then murmured, and Beka turned back to Harper partially conscious, and she moved to cradle his hanging head in her arms, to support him.

"I'm here, Seamus," Beka answered, her guts twisting having to see her friend like this and she forced herself not to show emotion. "Don't worry, I'll do what I can to help you, ok?"

"Hurts," Harper offered weakly, with his eyes remaining closed as his head now rested against Beka's shoulder.

"Please, let him down, how long has he been like this?" Beka asked towards Buz, but he failed to answer.

Buz didn't answer, he simply gestured for the pulley to be released, and slowly Harper's body began to be lowered towards the ground.

The cry of pain from Harper made Beka hold him more closely, as the sudden release in tension aggravated Harper's muscles, and he began to move uncontrollably to alleviate the pain.

"Hold still, Harper, try not to move," Beka insisted, as she lowered herself with his body trying to support and comfort as much of it as she could. Harper's face however was fixed in pain, with his eyes clenched shut as he tried to deal with the fresh waves of pain being inflicted as his finally reached the stone floor and came to rest in Beka's arms.

"He has one hour, use it well," Buz announced and left to a torrent of abuse from Beka, as she cradled Harper.

Finally turning her full attention back to Harper, Beka tried to assess where he needed help. Moving her hands to the wrapping around his stomach, Beka found she could only loosen it, and was unable to remove it after testing the locks that secured it to the chain. The same was true of the cuffs around his ankles and wrists, so Beka was only able to rest Harper on his side to recover, and she hated that he was still attached, already knowing that he would be hoisted up again some time soon.

"Harper?" Beka then spoke, brushing the side of his face and hair to get a reaction from her friend. "Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Harper answered quietly, with his eyes remaining closed.

"Look at me, Harper," Beka requested, needing to see in his eyes the pain he was feeling. Slowly Harper turned his head to her and his usually bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless.

"My back hurts," Harper then spoke but Beka was at a loss as to what she could do to help him. "Can I," Harper paused, catching his breath. "I want to sit up, can you help?" Harper then managed.

Beka immediately assisted him, manoeuvring the human so he was sat in front of her, and resting back against her, his head fell backwards against her shoulder and she could see what looked like a brief expression of relief across his face.

"That's a little better," he managed a smile.

"Just watch were you put her hands," Beka returned, finding a forced smile and knowing his hands were behind his back and currently resting in her lap. It eased her concerns slightly when Harper was able to smirk, and she brought her hands around to rest on his stomach to keep him from toppling over.

"It's ok," Harper offered. "Can't feel my hands right now, or my feet," he added and Beka found herself holding him tighter. "Least they're not beating me," Harper then offered.

"If there's any consolation," Beka returned with a sigh. "Not sure if this isn't worse."

"Trust me, it's not worse," Harper defended. "My body sort of went numb after a few minutes, and it's all just a test, maybe endurance," Harper offered unsure.

"Why are they doing this to you?" Beka then asked.

"Because I made the grade," Harper returned with little enthusiasm. "Hey, go me, I finally make the grade where captain fantastic and meat head failed," he offered, until a coughing fit caused fresh pain, as Harper struggled to regain composure.

Beka held her friend tight, helping him through and when the coughing subsided she reached for the water canister she had brought along. Without hesitation she brought it to Harper's dry lips and encouraged him to take small sips. For a couple of minutes Harper took what he could, and seemed to gleam strength from the liquid, before Beka offered him tiny portions from the rations packs, that could be easily digested.

"Could you rub my back?" Harper then asked, getting comfortable now.

"So long as you don't get any ideas," Beka lightly teased, as she moved one of her hands and eased it under the wrapping still wound around his stomach. With care she gently began to rub and massage the aching muscles, partially restricted by their close proximity, but Harper clearly found the small movements helpful, as he relaxed against her.

"Are you still in pain?" Beka then asked, and Harper shook his head.

"It's more a dull ache now, than pain," Harper spoke quietly.

"That position could break your back, or do serious damage if nothing else," Beka lightly complained.

"I'll be fine," Harper dismissed tiredly.

"The numbness?" Beka argued lightly. "Harper, your body is not designed to be suspended like that, and the immobility alone could kill you."

Harper shifted slightly, so he could look up at Beka. "Why would they do this to just kill me, Beka?" he protested weakly. "No, I've lived in an uber regime for most of my life, hell, I've grown up with this crap," he stated passionately, finding some strength. "They are doing this to test me, to torture me and to weaken me, not kill me, and you know what that tells me?" Harper questioned.

Beka showed her confusion at his sudden spirit. "What does it tell you, if you don't think they are trying to kill you?"

"I think I have something they want, why else would they be trying to destroy me?" Harper offered, still looking up at Beka from his position sitting back against her.

"What could you possibly have that they want?" Beka questioned.

"That I don't know, not for sure," Harper looked away. "I got a feeling it's not my great wit and charm," he added with a smirk. "But I must have something to be picked ahead of Dylan and Rhade."

"The only thing I can think of is your data port," Beka considered.

"That's the only thing?" Harper admonished. "Not my natural genius or my amazing ability to find trouble?" he teased. "You think my only feature that could possibly be of interest to anyone is my data port?"

"It's why I allowed you remain on the Maru all those years back," Beka mocked.

"True, ok, maybe," Harper struggled to recover. "But my data port is useless here, remember?"

"True, so it must be something else," Beka realised. "Maybe your past?"

"My past?" Harper now questioned.

"Your time on Earth dealing with forceful oppressors might appeal to the Gilads, but might also give you an upper hand that they don't want you to have," Beka noted thoughtfully.

"That's a possibility," Harper admitted and then his body tensed.

"Harper?" Beka quickly moved, and returned Harper to his side as his body appeared to completely stiffen. When he failed to respond, Beka cupped his face and tried to get some kind of reaction. "Harper, please, hold on," she stressed and pressed her fingers to his neck to check his pulse, finding it was weak.

"I need him out of these damn restraints!" Beka screamed out, hoping Buz was nearby. "He needs help!"

The door to the room suddenly opened and three men came in carrying equipment. Beka was moved aside, as oxygen was immediately applied via a mask to Harper's face, whilst another person injected some kind of drug into his arm. A few moments later Harper's body relaxed, and he appeared to be responding to the treatment, and finally the men moved away and allowed Beka to return to Harper's side.

"Harper?" Beka spoke with urgency.

"Still good," Harper murmured.

"Don't ever do that again!" Beka snapped, but then held Harper in an embrace with relief.

"Time to let him go," Buz then announced, on walking into the room once again but Beka just glanced at him with disdain. "I'm not joking; we need to continue with his training."

"His training?" Beka snapped. "You're killing him and you told me he had an hour!"

"I lied, but he still lives, breaths, and we saved him, didn't we?" Buz questioned with an arrogant smile.

"You won't ever break him, you hear me?" Beka sneered. "Harper is one hell of a stubborn son of a bitch."

"Hey, don't bring my mother into this," Harper protested wearily, still being held by Beka and then he encouraged Beka to let him go. "It's ok, let me go," he spoke genuinely.

"Harper, I don't want to," Beka admitted softly.

"I don't want you getting on Buz's bad side, I mean look what he does to his friends," Harper attempted to smirk, but instead he could only grimace.

Beka didn't respond, or let Harper go but when Buz's men moved in to pull her away she didn't protest and her eyes remained locked with Harper's, as they repositioned him to be hoisted back into position. Silently they gave each other strength in their stares, as the pulley began to move him up.

* * *

"Back," Dylan ordered, and Rhade moved behind him against the stone wall of a regular building. Dylan then looked around the corner and saw a group of men standing around a building, near the edge of Edenia, and the looming perimeter wall towered over them nearby.

"What is it?" Rhade asked.

"Potential," Dylan simply said as he continued to observe. "No windows, and as far as I can see, no doors."

"So why are there people around it?" Rhade asked, catching a glance.

"They are Gilads," Dylan recognised.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I think a couple of them were in the game we broke up earlier," Dylan answered. "One thing, they definitely are not Kenan's men."

"Do you think this could be the place, and that we're not the only ones who have found it?" Rhade asked.

"Possibly," Dylan answered and then stopped, and both men observed the stone in the ground lifting up, and two more people emerging. "Maybe definitely."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Just want to say THANKS for all the great and encouraging comments :)

In answer to the origins of the torture technique, its about 70 genuine from historical fact that I researched, the other 30 is writers license hehe. I should say at this point that this whole story is very much inspired from a recent holiday I took to the island of Malta that has a very cool history (and a Torture Exhibition! see above re: research hehe) that revolves around the time of the Knights of St John and their heavy handed occupation of the island, and that Edenia is based on the ancient fortified city of M'dina, the old capital of Malta.

enjoy, there's plenty more to come yet!

* * *

Part 30

Beka was forced to watch from the far wall as Harper remained suspended in the painful position. She saw that his head had fallen back, and that he was perspiring now. His hands and feet appeared to be swollen and she knew his circulation was suffering from immobility. Harper's breathing was certainly laboured as he struggled to remain conscious, and his face was red as it continued to hang low.

Without looking for permission, Beka got to her feet and returned to Harper's side. Gently she lifted Harper head to rest against her shoulder and supported his shoulders across her collar bone. His arms were outstretched either side of her, chained to the floor, but seeing the colour return to Harper's face was enough to keep Beka where she was standing.

Only vaguely aware of her presence, Harper's eyes rolled slightly before he closed them once again.

"Harper, I'm right here, sweetie, right here," Beka soothed him, never had she felt so protective of her friend and she desperately wanted his pain to end, he had only been suspended for about fifteen minutes but it felt like a lifetime already. "I'll stay here, I promise," she continued, mindlessly speaking to keep not only Harper's spirits up but her own as well. She wrapped her arms around him and let them rest of his chest, feeling the slow rise and fall, as his heart struggled to maintain a constant rhythm with the pressures being put on his body.

Beka was so consumed with focusing her efforts on soothing Harper that she didn't notice when Buz and his men entered, until the pulley above began to turn and Harper exclaimed a cry of pain as his body was lowered, and allowed to relax.

"Still got you Harper, I promise," Beka immediately assured him and she held him close until his body reached the stone floor. The others soon left, leaving Beka alone with Harper once more.

"Why is the room spinning?" Harper wearily asked as he half opened his eyes, leaning back once more against Beka for support.

Beka put a hand across his forehead. "Try not to think about it too much," she requested, not really knowing if it was connected to his faulty port or the suspension somehow affecting his circulation, causing his systems to respond in this way.

His chest moved with more vigour now, as his position enabled him to take in more oxygen, and circulate it around. The light sheen of perspiration made Harper appear in a bad way, and Beka reached for the canister containing the supply of water. She readily held it to his lips and he eagerly took the sips he needed.

After a few moments of silence, once Harper had taken all the water he wanted, he spoke up again.

"Beka."

"What is it?" Beka asked, sensing a request.

"I need to go," he answered.

"Yeah, we all need to get out of this place," she returned, holding him a little tighter for comfort.

"No, I mean I need to go," Harper offered weakly. "Like I need to pee," he added.

"Oh," Beka was suddenly flustered. "Oh, right, erm," she looked around, not knowing what to say or do.

"I know they want me to, but I really don't want to wet myself," Harper continued tiredly.

"No, of course, I understand," Beka tried to sound assured and in control, but the request had totally thrown her. "I'm just going to rest you down on your side, ok? I'll go look for something for you, you know, to use."

"Sorry," Harper offered then, sensing her uncertainty. "Any other time I'd relish this chance to humiliate you," he smirked. "But it's starting to hurt," he added wearily.

"Just hold on," Beka stated, as she looked around and then spotted an old bucket that she assumed was for the purpose Harper needed. On reaching the bucket however she heard Harper speak again.

"Forget it," he spoke quietly, too quietly for Beka's liking.

Beka turned and felt a spike of guilt spear her gut and very being, and for a moment she nearly lost the control she had on her emotions. Holding herself tight, she took several deep breaths before returning to Harper's side.

"I made a bit of a mess," Harper offered, his voice low and lacking any sign of life.

"Seamus I'm so sorry," Beka blurted out, and she quickly tried to resume the position he'd been in, resting against her but his cry of pain at her actions stopped her, and she simply held him as best she could, without causing him further distress. "I'm sorry, really I am, Seamus," she offered, her eyes watering now at her own failure to care for him.

"I should have said something sooner," Harper offered softly, responding to her embrace. "But I was too embarrassed to ask," he admitted. "I mean, it's not a nice thing to ask of a friend, is it?"

"But I'm here to help you, to care for you," Beka stated. "Don't be afraid to ask again, ok, you promise?"

"Promise," Harper agreed.

"And I'll be more prepared," Beka added. "I'll see if I can't get something to clean this mess up the next time you're," Beka stopped herself, feeling Harper tense in her hold. "Sorry," she sighed heavily, knowing she was not helping Harper much and the silence between them felt tense suddenly.

"Brendan was one of seven cousins," Harper then spoke to break the silence, with his head now resting against Beka's shoulder as they faced each other, lying on the ground and Beka supporting his weight. "He was the eldest, the one I looked up to."

Beka listened as Harper spoke of Brendan, knowing he was talking to break the tension, and was in his own way helping them both to adjust to their roles. By simply talking to her, he was reassuring her that things were ok, and he was obviously remembering her previous request for more information before he'd been taken by Buz. As he talked, she began to get the sense that Harper was no stranger to these kinds of situations and that he was drawing on experience, having taken things so well as far as she could tell. She'd heard him complain more about warm beer, than he'd complained about his treatment by Buz. He had every right to be cursing Buz using every word under the sun, but instead, he was talking as if they were simply sat on the Maru drinking coffee. Never before had she been this close, physically, to Harper, and normally he wasn't the touchy feely guy that she was clinging to now and he likewise to her.

"He would hit me," Harper continued but Beka's attention was caught with those words.

"Hit you?" she asked with surprise. "Brendan? The cousin you worship?" she checked, knowing she had zoned out as he spoke.

"Just to keep me in line, said I needed it with the mouth and cheek I had," Harper offered with a sigh sounding a little more awake now, and he would have continued had a couple of Buz's men not walked in.

Beka glared at them as they approached, one was carrying a bucket and a mop of some sort, the other carried a parcel and she realised it was fresh clothes.

"We don't want our friend getting sick," one of the men simply offered and then walked away, leaving the items behind for Beka to use.

"How am I supposed to put these new clothes on you?" Beka questioned, seeing the ankle and wrist cuffs still firmly in place.

"You'll put them on me when I'm released," Harper answered logically.

"But," Beka began and then just as quickly stopped. "Oh," she simply realised and then frowned again. "But then how am I supposed to remove what you have on?"

"I doubt they'll wash and press these clothes I have on for me," Harper partially grinned. "I think they don't think I need them anymore and can be sacrificed."

"No way, there's no way I'm doing that, Harper, no way, that's too much," Beka stressed, moving from Harper's side. "How can you be so calm about this?" she demanded, as she stood up.

"Looks like I'm not the only one being tested," Harper realised remaining calm.

"It's you I'm thinking about, not me," Beka returned firmly. "You don't need that as well, the humiliation."

"Hey I'm proud of my scrawny body," Harper lightly protested, sounding too tired to get as worked up as Beka. "If they want to see more of the Harper, let them," he stated defiantly, his eyes not leaving Beka's stare.

"No," Beka stood her ground, and shook her head. "You're already bending over backwards for them, literally, no more, it stops here."

Harper grimaced as he tried to move and stretch his aching limbs. "It does kind of smell though," he admitted through gritted teeth.

"I'll clean up as best I can," Beka offered. "But the pants stay on, ok?"

Harper just smirked. "Story of my life," he quipped.

Beka just shook her head, as she began to use the cleaning utensil to soak the floor where Harper had had his accident, and it soon washed away into the nearby drain in the floor.

"How come you're not freaking out about any of this?" Beka then asked, with more composure.

"Waste of energy, something I need right now," Harper answered genuinely, and Beka had noticed that he had hardly moved or shown any emotion since they had lowered him down, not even to show his pain.

Beka encouraged the last of the water down the drain, and found herself staring at the cover, having noticed the strange discolouration around the rim, it wasn't red as she was use to, but she knew what it was without needing to be told, Edenian blood.

"Could you at least throw what's left of the water over me?" Harper compromised, interrupting her thoughts and forcing her to move away from the drain.

"That I can do," Beka agreed quickly composing herself, before checking the water to ensure it wasn't filled with chemicals that could do harm. Once satisfied that the water was safe and clean, she proceeded to pour the contents over the human, and took some joy from the pleasure it appeared to give him.

"Wow, that's great," Harper declared showing animated emotion for the first time in a while, as the water washed over him. "A week without showers, that's got to be the next best thing," he smiled broadly. "My body thanks you, Rebecca Valentine," he stated joyously.

"It's nice to see you smile again, I can't quite believe a bucket of water enabled it, but it's good to see," Beka seated herself next to Harper again, ignoring the wet floor around him, and this time rested his head against her thigh for comfort.

"You know, Beka, I'm stronger than you think," Harper simply said after a moments' silence.

"I'm starting to realise that," Beka admitted, remembering that she had heard Harper mention being tortured before in passing, but she had never truly considered what it had meant, and now she was seeing someone she had protected for so long, give her strength.

Beka leaned back and rested on her elbows, simply looking at Harper lying with his back to her, his head still on her thigh. Her hand idly moved to one of his, still tied by chains behind his back, and she felt how cold they felt to touch.

"Can you still feel your hands?" Beka idly asked.

"I still have hands?" Harper responded surprised, answering her question.

Beka adjusted her position, moving to her side slightly and she began to rub both his hands, to try and encourage circulation. "What about your feet?"

"They kind of tingle a bit," Harper offered. "But I still feel them," he added to assure her. "Ow, ow," Harper then tensed. "Ok, feeling returning to hands, ow," he stated.

"What's wrong?"

"Extreme pins and needles," Harper managed, as he tried to compose himself.

Beka saw the colour now returning to his hands, and how swollen they had become with low circulation. "That any better?" Beka asked, still rubbing his hands rapidly.

"Better," Harper answered, and then heard Buz and his men returning. "But about to get bad again," he quipped, and Beka quickly got to her feet.

"This stops now," Beka demanded.

"You're in no position to insist on that," Buz answered calmly.

"I'm his carer, and I say it stops," Beka persisted.

"It's noted, but it doesn't stop," Buz smiled, and gestured to one of his men to move Beka aside.

Beka was fuming as they began to hoist Harper back into position, suspended from the ceiling and unable to move a muscle with his wrists and ankles secured by chains to the floor. She then saw a knife, and watched in horror as one of the men sliced the leg of Harper's pants, and quickly looked away knowing what they were doing and unable to watch. Finally she turned back, and sighed heavily as the final humiliation was bestowed on her friend, with the last garment being removed.

* * *

Dylan and Rhade moved around the assembly of tents, and casually peered inside trying to catch sight of their friends.

"Where are they?" Rhade spoke under his breath, trying to appear inconspicuous.

Dylan shook his head. "No idea, we were told they had been sent here," Dylan answered under his breath, still scanning the area. "No one seems to be in a hurry to assist us," he added.

"People are too preoccupied with staring at you," Rhade noted. "Your funny hair."

"My hair is anything but funny," Dylan returned seriously.

"You need some of that stuff Harper used to darken his hair," Rhade continued to gently mock the captain.

"What I need right now is my first officer and my engineer," Dylan moved past Rhade, who simply smirked as he followed.

"Excuse me."

"Hey," Dylan recognised the Edenian girl, but hadn't caught her name previously. "You know Beka, right?"

"Correct, I was the one of the ones that told you about your new position in the Gilads," Junia agreed hurriedly, seeing the flash of confusion on both men's faces. "I'm Junia, and the other girl was my sister Tarah."

"Where are Harper and Beka?" Rhade cut in, direct to the point.

"Harper was taken, Beka has joined him, but I don't know where they are," Junia admitted.

"What do you mean taken?" Dylan questioned.

"For his training," Junia answered.

"What kind of training?" Rhade asked.

"It depends, I'm not sure," Junia stuttered, clearly feeling intimidated. "It all depends on what they are planning to do with him, what his duty will be with the Gilads," she offered. "The very fact he's been assigned a carer, that's a good thing, means he'll have rank," she added brightly.

"Rank," Rhade repeated and glared at Dylan. "He'll outrank us, great."

Dylan smiled at the obvious disgust this brought to the Nietzschean. "How long does the training last?"

"Depends."

"On average," Rhade pushed.

"In total it can take about six months, on and off," Junia answered. "We see people go for a day, a few days, weeks or more at a time, then come back and just wait until they are next called, could be a day, a week-"

"We get the idea," Rhade interrupted her.

"When was Harper taken?"

"About two hours ago," Junia shrugged. "Beka about the same though about twenty minutes after Harper."

"We need to find them," Dylan turned to Rhade.

"You can't disturb training," Junia warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rhade mocked smiled, and then with Dylan taking the lead, Rhade followed the captain away from Junia who simply looked on with concern.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

Beka had resumed her position, supporting Harper's head and shoulders with her own body as he remained suspended painfully above the ground. Now naked she could see that he was perspiring again, all over, and his pain seemed to be getting worse as he groaned and moaned with discomfort. Unable to talk for the strain it put on his back, Beka simply talked softly to him about what she was planning to do to Buz the first chance she got.

Buz appeared from behind a door and slowly walked over to them both. "Beka, I'd like to talk to you, if I may?" he gestured away from Harper.

"I'm not leaving him," Beka spoke with a low voice, staying close to her friend.

"We are going to talk, elsewhere," Buz matched her tone with his own.

"Go," Harper managed. "Please?"

Beka knew Harper's intentions were good, and he was thinking of her, but she feared what they might do once she was out of sight. "What needs to be said can be said here," Beka decided.

"Don't make this harder on your friend," Buz now warned.

"Beka," Harper's voice carried strength, and it was enough to make Beka move away, and do as Harper wished.

"I'm only doing this for Harper, not because you wanted to talk to me," Beka stated pointedly, as she followed Buz.

Harper had managed to withhold the cry of pain he had wanted to release once Beka had moved her support away. His shoulders took the strain once more, and his head felt like it weighed a tonne. All too soon he felt the familiar restriction around his chest, as his heart struggled to function in the position he was in, and his breaths became short and laboured again.

Closing his eyes, Harper tried to quell the panic that was rising inside of him. His body was not dealing well with this form of torture, and he knew this, he knew his body well and he knew all about torture. Pain he could deal with, but this was unlike anything the bone head ubers had ever done to him, this was just cruel and inhumane, and Harper found a smirk, remembering that his torturers were not human so that at the very least made sense.

Suddenly he sensed movement around him and there were at least three men around his head and arms. The chain connecting his wrists to the ground was released and the sudden give caused his body to painfully jerk up. Hands now reached under him, as they took his weight and before Harper could react, the chain connected to his middle was also released and the sudden loss in tension caused fresh waves of pain to crash through him. By the time he had regained his senses, Harper found that he was upright, but he also found that he was still hanging and it took him a moment to realise that his wrist cuffs had been secured once again, only this time to the ceiling chain, whilst his feet remained chained to the ground that he was now barely hovering above, his feet only a foot from the stone flooring below. The binding around his stomach was then slowly removed, offering a small relief, and Harper then focused enough to see the three men circling him.

"What now? Do I get to watch a film?" Harper wearily asked, using all his strength to keep his head up, and unsure what they were waiting for. His shoulders and wrists were already sending shots of pain around his body from supporting his weight.

Harper then closed his eyes as the first strike landed across his back, suppressing the cry of agony he knew they wanted to hear but he had learnt long ago how to suffer in silence. A second, third and fourth strike soon followed and Harper still remained silent to the pain. They moved from his back, and began to strike him all over, and he wished they'd raised the chain higher as the men were able to reach anywhere from his head to the toes, and they hardly missed an area, relentlessly striking him until he could take no more. When tears began to begrudgingly fall, and he had unwittingly screamed out a number of times, they stopped and released Harper's wrists from the chain above, watching as the human crumpled to the ground below, barely conscious and in fits of pain.

"Welcome to the Gilads, brother," one of the men spoke, before walking away.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Harper managed hoarsely between heavy breaths whilst trying to focus, the sudden shift in weight and positioning throwing him for a moment. With unsteady hands, he attempted to get to push himself up, but fell back again and rolled onto his back painfully.

"Harper!"

"Beka," Harper responded, relieved to hear her voice.

"I have the keys," Beka quickly spoke and wasted no time in unlocking the cuffs around Harper's wrists and ankles. As soon as she was done she pulled Harper up into an embrace, and Harper knew she was crying.

"You saw it all, didn't you?" Harper asked into her shoulder taking the comfort, already knowing the answer.

"Buz held me," Beka sniffed. "He made me watch, his hand over my mouth prevented me from saying anything," she added, clearly distressed.

"I'm ok," Harper assured her. "Just a few scratches."

"Stop it," Beka returned with force, and she pulled back to look at Harper, just shaking her head. "Not the time for jokes," she stated, barely controlling her emotions, but embracing him again as if scared to let go of him.

"Best time for jokes, Beka," Harper returned with a frown, unsure how to take Beka's mood. "Trust me," he added and this time he pulled back, and he gently brought a now free hand up to her face to wipe away the tears from Beka's cheek.

"I'm ok, it's ok, and everything is fine, ok?" Harper insisted and he needed to see her agree. "Ok?" he repeated firmly, and reluctantly at first, Beka slowly nodded her head. "We can get through this, me and you," he then offered a crooked smile.

"Shouldn't I be saying this stuff?" Beka then asked, with her mood finally lightening.

"Technically yes, but I don't mind, takes my mind off the unbearable pain I'm in," Harper stressed with mock exaggeration.

"When the hell did you get so wise?" Beka asked, appreciating his words as she relaxed some more.

"You just haven't noticed it before, or maybe I didn't want you to see that I can be, sometimes, when no one is looking," Harper grinned. "How about getting me some clothes so I can be a little less humiliated here?"

"Oh," Beka suddenly realised Harper's state of undress and quickly moved. "Of course, they're over here." Beka took a moment to collect her own things, and then the clothes, before returning. "Let me clean you up a bit first though, you're losing blood from some of the breaks in skin and there is not a huge supply of the red stuff on this rock," she frowned, and Harper offered no complaint as she prepared her medical supplies.

Harper could find no position that was comfortable, so opted to just sit on the stone floor with his legs drawn up, as he hugged them tight to his chest. Allowing Beka to patch him up on his back, arms and legs, and giving him an ounce of dignity as she did so. They didn't speak, as Beka concentrated on her work, and Harper concentrated on not making a noise every time she was a little heavy handed, which was most of the time.

He felt a little light headed after his torture, his whole body felt as though it still being suspended from the ceiling, and hadn't had a chance to readjust yet. From what he could see however, the actual damage to him physically was minimal, a handful of the strikes against his body had resulted in breaking the skin, leaving a couple of deep cuts, but the rest of the damage was sores, bruising and annoying aches. Harper flexed his hands and then moved his feet, both were painful actions but he took solace in the fact he could still feel and move them after what he had been through. His stomach was unrecognisable, with purple and black bruising nearly covering the whole area where the binding had secured him to the ceiling, and he guessed that his lower back looked pretty much the same.

The pain however was something that he was quickly able to dismiss, his years on Earth had taught him well, and his mind instead concentrated on the care and concern he was now getting from Beka, and he realised it was all he needed in that moment. Beka had been there for him at the moments he needed most, and had lived the torture with him, and he had gained some strength from that. Never before, on Earth, had he had someone to help him through the pain, this was new territory and it had helped him to focus on something other than his own self, and now he found he had seen in Beka something he had never seen before.

Finally Beka felt she had done enough, and she busily helped Harper to stand before offering him the clothes, which he readily took. "I don't mind," he then spoke, whilst trying to find his balance, and having trouble with his still partially swollen feet.

"Don't mind what?"

"You seeing me like this, you know, minus pants, clothes, the full Harper," Harper awkwardly spoke, even finding a smirk. "I mean, yeah, maybe when we first met, those times on the Maru, man, six months ago, six days ago I would have had an issue with it but now, I don't mind."

"What's changed?" Beka was curious, though she had to admit she wasn't sure she was completely comfortable with it.

"Our situation," Harper offered.

"Well, it was kind of forced," Beka conceded. "I'm sure given the choice you wouldn't have been so eager to lose the pants, and don't turn that comment into some lewd return, Harper."

Harper smirked, caught out but soon recovered. "I don't know, just this past week, these past couple of hours even, I feel like I've finally got to know you," Harper shrugged, having managed to get the new pants on and was decent again, as he attempted to put on the Gilad issued boots.

"Know me?" Beka found this hard to believe. "Harper, I've never hidden any side of my character from you," she lightly protested.

"You have," Harper picked up the loose shirt that made up the new outfit he had been supplied with, and left it undone whilst he glanced at Beka. "You always hid how you really felt about me," he shrugged without emotion either way. "And now I think I finally know," he offered and moved closer. "I finally understand."

"You do?" Beka felt a little unsure by Harper tone, and just what he was implying.

"It's always confused me, Beka, why you do what you do for my sake," Harper stated, looking away. "I never understood why you kept me around, some mud foot from a slave world," Harper admitted heavily, avoiding her stare. "Or why you'd risk your ship, your skin to help or save me time and again but the reason I haven't been able to understand is because I've not had that since I was five years old, not since I saw my parents struck down in front of me."

"Harper," Beka wanted to speak but Harper held his hand up.

"You have been through hell these past few hours, more than me, regardless of what they did to me, Beka, you suffered," Harper stressed. "But it took that hell to make me finally see what I've never seen before."

"That I love you," Beka finally spoke.

"But not in that way," Harper grinned, and Beka smirked with him.

"Unconditional love, Harper."

"I never knew what it meant," Harper frowned. "Or that you felt that way about me," he added unsure, as if suddenly he wasn't so confident about what he was saying, but Beka's smile reassured him.

"Either did I till we reached this place, and Rhade began cross examining me about you," Beka admitted. "I just thought I was maybe overly loyal to you, because you're my crew but he made me realise it was more."

Harper then took a deep breath and seemed to realise his surroundings suddenly. "We should move, get back to camp, or the house, I don't think it really matters does it? Which one we return to," Harper suggested, suddenly agitated by the situation. "I really don't want to stay here a moment longer."

"Of course," Beka was quick to agree, the mood that had suddenly taken them both somewhere they'd never been before, quickly lifted, and now there was the desire to simply move away from the subject and continue with their lives as normal. "You good to go, do you need any help?" Beka checked unsure knowing he was hurting.

"I'm good," Harper declared moving forward, and for the most part he seemed pretty agile considering, though to the trained eye, Beka could see he was moving with great pain.

Harper suddenly grimaced, as his body jerked slightly, and Beka moved quickly to his side quickly. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Harper nodded his head but quickly regained his composure, and they soon moved out of the building into the now darkened streets of Edenia. "This is so weird," Harper remarked. "They torture you, and then leave you to make your own way home, what kind of freakish place is this?"

"A place I can't wait to see the back off," Beka remarked with her eyes scanning the area with caution.

"Ow," Harper jerked again, and then time he stopped to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Beka asked more firmly this time, moving to the front of Harper and holding his arms.

"Damn port feels left out, it's trying to get my attention, give me a minute," Harper requested, and without hesitation Beka brought Harper forward into an embrace and held him to her, as he waited for his port to stop tripping him.

"What does it feel like?" Beka asked.

"Like I'm resting my head a bit too close to your-" Harper began until Beka cut him off.

"I mean the port, and the tripping!" Beka snapped, and then smirked knowing she shouldn't have expected anything more from Harper, and relieved that it was a clear sign he was ok, in his own way.

"Oh, right," Harper quickly considered her question. "It feels like my brain is in two places, here and there," Harper seriously answered, with his eyes closed to the dizziness he felt, with his head having moved slightly to rest against Beka's shoulder.

"That can't be good," Beka showed her concern once more, and held him a little tighter whilst waiting for the attack to cease.

"The metallic signature of that metal Tirus uses must have some trace element in it that can somehow connect, in part, with my port," Harper stated.

"I lost you at 'the'," Beka offered quietly, as she held him protectively, and they were both simply stood in the street.

"If this keeps up you might lose me completely," Harper then pulled back, moving away from her, and avoided Beka's glare. It was now clear that the port had ceased causing Harper problems, as he found his focus and looked ready to move again.

"What did you say?" Beka checked and moved to Harper's side.

Harper shrugged, and Beka sensed his concern and the hint of fear about his stance. "This stuff is messing with my brain, Beka," Harper offered softly, his head down. "Now I'm no doctor, no brain specialist but these trips," Harper looked up revealing in his eyes, as they met with Bekas', that he was scared. "Surely they're going to start messing things up, if they haven't already started," he then frowned. "Beka, those reports we looked at together, remember, when I first mentioned getting this port done way back when?"

"The ones that talked and ranted about the damage that could be done to the brain when a port goes faulty, and isn't fixed? Yeah, that was supposed to be a deterrent before you got that thing inserted, not now, and you wanted that port," Beka stated.

Harper smirked. "If you remember it was me showing you," he simply said and Beka backed down, knowing what he was suggesting. "I don't regret a thing, Beka, how could I?" he exclaimed. "Everything I have experienced in the past six years is due to this port," he half smiled. "But we have to be realistic, there's no one here who can fix ports, and we're not exactly in any position that suggests we're leaving soon and my port is still faulty."

"Dylan is concerned," Beka admitted heavily, not knowing what else to say.

"I keep hoping it'll go away, but I don't think it will," Harper sighed. "The port itself is fine, at least I think it is, but this stuff inside it has to be removed because I can't keep tripping like this."

Beka moved to Harper and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "It's been a long day, we're both tired maybe now isn't the time to be discussing this, we've both been through a lot and you need to rest so your body can produce some more of that red stuff that you lost."

"You say it like I did it on purpose," Harper teased, and Beka looked down as she smiled with him but soon felt Harper stop and freeze, causing her to do likewise as she sharply looked up.

"Get away from us," Beka warned on seeing the old lady, and she encouraged Harper to move behind her. "I said move," Beka demanded when Killah didn't react.

The old lady was wide eyed, and looking past Beka to Harper. She then offered a small sack to Beka, and waited.

"We don't want anything from you, please, just go," Beka stressed, knowing Harper didn't need this right now and that he genuinely feared the old lady.

"I'm sorry, but take this, please," Killah forced Beka to take the sack and then just as quickly as she had appeared, she disappeared amazingly agile for a lady of her age.

"She is pure evil, her eyes just eat into me, you know?" Harper stated with fear, finally moving back to Beka's side. "What the hell did she give you?"

Beka checked the sack and showed her surprise, as she pulled out two medical devices. "Seems like more medical nanobots, and synthetic blood, your type," she frowned unsure. "Both chilled, and seemingly ready to use."

"I don't know," Harper backed away unsure.

"She took samples of your blood," Beka reminded him. "Maybe this is genuine."

"She had no equipment, she's crazy, Beka," Harper dismissed. "That could be red paint or coloured water for all we know!"

"She fixed your shoulder," Beka persisted lightly, and this time Harper didn't respond immediately, but still looked agitated and unsure. "You're injured and this could help, it's not the first time the Gilads has given you the aid you need," she considered.

"The Gilads are the ones that did this to me," Harper snapped back, and then composed himself. "I'd rather let my own body do its thing."

"Your own body isn't capable of that, not efficiently," Beka moved closer to her friend, but he was already shaking his head.

"No," Harper simply stated.

"Ok," Beka agreed and she threw the bag to the ground, and they continued walking.

From the shadows, and unknown to them, the old lady retrieved the bag with a look of sadness on her face before disappearing once again.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

Dylan and Rhade returned to the house, and their tiredness showed in the expressions they both wore. Frustrated and angered, they remained silent as they seated themselves on the stone ground.

"I wondered where you two had got too," Beka then spoke from the shadows, sounding as though she had just woken up, and a candle was soon alight to illuminate the room. "I thought maybe the Gilads had taken you elsewhere."

"Beka," Dylan sat up quickly, and noticed the slumbering figure resting with their head on her lap. "Is that Harper?"

"Who else," Rhade noted, but his attempt at sarcasm turned into a sneer.

"Don't start, Rhade," Beka warned, and her hand gently rested on Harper's shoulder. "We really need to get off this rock, Dylan, things are bad."

"We heard you'd both been taken for training?" Dylan moved forward slowly.

Beka just sighed, and appeared to be trying to find the words she wanted to say. "Yeah, training," she stressed, and it became clear her emotions were rising and Rhade moved to Beka's side. "I'm ok," she attempted to convince them, but didn't protest when Rhade offered her his shoulder to rest on, whilst she gathered her thoughts with Harper still sleeping beside her.

Dylan waited whilst Beka composed herself some more, and glanced at the sleeping form of Harper. He was resting his head on Beka's lap, and using his arms to support the rest of his upper body, effectively lying on his side with his back leaning forward, and his legs tucked up. He strangely looked comfortable and relaxed, but Dylan soon spotted the inflamed red line across his cheek, not unlike something one would receive from being struck by a stick or worse.

"What did they do to you?" Dylan gravely asked, with his stare still on Harper's face, no other skin exposed due to the clothes Harper was wearing, and the blanket that partially covered him.

"To me?" Beka spoke evenly. "Nothing, no," she sounded bitter now as her words tumbled from her mouth. "They just made me watch as they hurt Harper, and then left me to try and make things better."

"As his carer?" Rhade guessed correctly.

"Yes," Beka simply answered, and looked down at Harper.

"How bad is it?" Dylan ventured unsure of how Beka would respond.

"Surface wounds, plenty," Beka's tone returned to even, but she was finding it hard to speak without emotion. "They made sure they did no lasting damage, they still want him for the Gilads after all."

"What did they do to him?" Dylan persisted, needing to know.

"Chained him to the ceiling," Beka spoke but saw the knowing looks in the two men's faces, only she knew they didn't understand. "By tying a band on material around his stomach and lower back," she revealed bitterly. "Finally lifting him up so he was facing the ceiling, and then was suspended by that support around his lower back, with his arms and legs tightly secured to the ground."

Both men were silent as the description sank in, but Dylan was the first to speak. "How long did they leave him like this?"

Beka took a deep breath before answering. "Ten to twenty minutes at a time," she shrugged.

"Enough so they didn't kill him, any longer and the strain would have been too much on his heart, his circulation would have stopped pumping oxygen to his brain and he'd have seized up," Dylan figured.

"Great, let's send a thank you note to the Gilads for being so considerate," Beka spat, and then saw the flash of hurt across Dylan's face. "Sorry, it's been a long day," she offered quietly.

"You should rest, let us look after Harper," Dylan suggested.

"I don't think I ever want to let go of him, not after what happened," Beka admitted, clearly traumatised by events.

"Beka," Dylan spoke with authority. "You need to rest and you won't do that if you can't let him go, and let us look out for him, we won't let them take him away."

"You can't stop them," Beka returned.

"Beka, have you forgotten who we are?" Dylan smirked, and was pleased when Beka appeared to remember. "We can protect him to, I promise."

Beka seemed to hesitate, until Rhade got to his feet and offered his hand. Beka gently moved Harper's head from her lap and gently rested it back on the blanket beneath him, and waited until he settled into the new position, unawares as he remained in a deep sleep. With Rhade's help, Beka got to her feet and walked with him to the back room, and Rhade stayed with her until she finally settled and closed her eyes without word. Quietly, he moved back to where Dylan remained close to the still sleeping Harper.

"Check that he's ok," Dylan ordered, and Rhade looked at the captain with some confusion. "You're closer," Dylan offered as an explanation.

Rhade shook his head slightly, and then moved next to Harper. Seeing that Harper was in a deep enough sleep to be moved and not woken up, he gently moved Harper onto his back and paused when the human omitting mild groans in protest, but clearly in his sleep. Slowly he unbuttoned Harper's shirt and then on seeing the damage, looked away sharply.

"Bad?" Dylan asked, edging closer to see for himself, and the array of purple, red and black that covering Harper's stomach and chest was enough to make both men look away in disgust.

"We can't let this go," Rhade stated with silent anger, closing Harper's shirt and moving away. "These people have to pay," he stressed seeing Dylan slowly nodding his head to agree, and appearing in deep thought. "Are you ok?" Rhade then asked, catching some strange vibe from the captain.

"Yeah," Dylan was quick to answer, turning back to Rhade. "I just don't know what we can do."

"We can fight," Rhade stated.

"We have no weapons," Dylan reminded the Nietzschean. "And there's a lot more of them, than us."

"Numbers matter not, and you should know that," Rhade returned. "The man who took on the universe with just six people, and won."

"That was different, I had a huge and powerful warship backing me up," Dylan stated with a worried frown.

"This is not an impossible situation," Rhade countered.

"Let me think on this, you're right, but maybe we all need to rest," Dylan suggested and was thankful when Rhade didn't disagree.

"I'll keep watch, for now, and rest later," Rhade stated, as he moved to where Harper was still asleep. "But I can not promise that I will not fight anyone who comes in here for Beka or Harper."

"I won't try to stop you," Dylan confirmed, and settled down to sleep.

The night passed without event and Rhade now slept in the corner of the room, catching up on his rest. Harper was still asleep as Beka attempted to eat one of the ration packs, almost forgetting what food really tasted like, as Dylan observed her.

"We checked Harper's injuries," Dylan softly spoke, and saw the glare that Beka now threw him. "For the first time in a long while, I'm finding myself beginning to doubt if we can do this."

Beka put down her ration pack and just stared at Dylan. "Don't you dare," she simply warned. "Don't give up on us now, Dylan; we need you to stay with us."

Dylan looked down, and a familiar cocky smile returned briefly. "I don't want to, but, I haven't exactly been quick with the plan, the correct plan, have I?"

Beka relaxed her stance and returned to playing with the ration pack in front of her, beginning to miss such simple items such as chairs and tables. "We'll get out of this mess, Dylan, I know we will, we have to," she stressed. "And the girls up there," Beka gestured to the skies, where she knew the Andromeda, with Rommie and Trance aboard would be. "They won't give up on us either."

Dylan nodded his head. "I think this place is slowly getting to all of us," he remarked.

"I have noticed," Beka then spoke, but it sounded out of turn, as Dylan looked at her for a moment. "I know Harper has pre-occupied my thoughts, but that doesn't mean I haven't noticed."

"What?" Dylan asked innocently.

"Your arms, your hands," Beka gestured. "You can hardly move them, can you?"

"I," Dylan began, but the look Beka was giving him now clearly showed she wouldn't buy anything he said. "I didn't want it to affect the mission," he admitted.

"Always the brave little soldier," Beka shook her head. "You know, thinking about it, you and Harper are not all that different, under the surface."

Dylan smirked now, as he looked down. "I can use my hands, it just hurts to do so, and I have no strength in my arms."

"We saw what Kenan did to you," Beka stated.

"I've never known pain like it," Dylan admitted quietly, then glanced at Harper. "How was he, you know, after?"

"Surprisingly upbeat," Beka sighed. "Until his port started playing up again," she frowned and joined Dylan, as they looked over to the sleeping form of Harper. "He's really starting to worry about his port, and these fits."

"With good reason," Dylan offered with a sigh. "I can't help this overwhelming sense of helplessness right now, seeing Harper like that, knowing he needs help with the port, not being fully fit and able, and you," Dylan glanced at Beka. "I know you're finding it tough too, Beka."

"We all are," Beka simply said. "Look at us, we're losing pounds by the day, our moral will soon hit rock bottom, if it hasn't already reached that point and we're just shadows of who we were before we walked through those gates," she frowned. "Yet, you know what?" she questioned.

"What?" Dylan was intrigued by her change in tone, seeing a smile appear.

"Harper was helping me, after he had been tortured and beaten, after all that, he helped me," Beka stressed, and brought her hand to her face, before pushing her hair away and looking up. "Harper is dealing with this better than any of us, and it pains me because I know why."

Dylan slowly nodded his head, and he didn't need any more explanation as he let his head drop and a silence descended between them. Beka got to her feet and stretched, before walking to the open doorway to look outside into the warm sun of Edenia. There was the usual amount of activity and people outside, all looking like all they really needed was a good meal inside of them. Nothing much had changed since they had arrived, and Beka was getting use to that idea. Slowly she turned back into the room and glanced at Harper.

"I should wake him," Beka spoke finally. "I'd rather he wake in his own time, than being forced to should we get any visits," she explained. "I just know he's going to be hurting when he wakes, his muscles will remind him today about what happened yesterday."

"Its probably better he wakes now, as you said, and just in case," Dylan agreed.

Beka took a deep breath before gently shaking Harper's arm, and encouraging him to wake up. After a few attempts, Harper began to stir and almost immediately his face contorted in pain, and he tried to curl up into a ball, and hide his face.

"Harper, come on, wake up," Beka continued to encourage, and she moved him to his back, knowing any position he took up would be painful but she wanted him to be awake.

"I'm awake," Harper offered with a dry throaty voice, with his eyes still tightly shut.

"I have some water, and some rations," Beka enticed him.

Harper eyes snapped open. "What about the green stuff?"

"Harper," Beka wanted to detract him from that substance but he soon cut her off.

"I hurt like hell, and I just need a few gulps, pain relief?" Harper stressed, remaining still as he lay on his back.

Beka watched as Dylan moved to get a bottle, and soon returned. She smiled at the captain, seeing that he had struggled to carry even a bottle of alcohol, but glad that he had at least tried. "You need to sit up, Harper; I'm not having you choke to death, ok?"

With Beka's assistance, Harper managed to painfully sit up and she helped him to lean against the wall. The movement in his stomach muscles caused fresh waves of pain, and Harper needed a few moments to regain his senses. Beka had the bottle ready for him when he regained his composure, and he took the needed gulps, and instantly seemed to perk up. Finally he returned the bottle to Beka, and reached for the water and ration pack.

"So other than immense pain, how are you feeling?" Beka casually asked, trying to mask her genuine concern.

"Better for the drink," Harper offered brightly, his voice now stronger. "Feel as though it was just a herd of elephants that trampled over me now, not a herd of fat head ubers."

"You're lucky Rhade's asleep, with comments like that," Beka teased.

"Like he can make me hurt any more?" Harper returned sarcastically, as he took some bites from the rations, not even tasting them. Harper then seemed to notice Dylan for the first time. "Boss, you ok?"

"Fine, Mr Harper," Dylan returned.

"You don't look too good in the arm department," Harper noted. "Not surprised, I saw what they did to you, dislocation for sure, tendon damage no doubt, it'll be about three weeks before you can feel your arms again, and that's only assuming that they put your arms back in their sockets for you."

"They did, or maybe Rhade did, I forget, it's all a bit hazy," Dylan offered and couldn't help the smile, hearing Harper speak at the speed he was use to. Quickly he realised that Harper was sounding no worse off than before, but his experience in these conditions appeared again, in the form of diagnosing Dylan's condition. A dislocation would be a day or two's inconvenience in his world, but in Harper's, at least his past, with no medical facilities, he would expect it to take longer to heal and right at this moment, it was that experience that was the key.

"Good, glad to hear it," Harper returned. "The ubers, they left them hanging for us to put back, always hated that duty," he stressed, before becoming distracted by finishing the rations. "So, am I still on finding the control centre duty?"

"Harper," Beka jumped in. "You are on getting better duty," she stressed.

"We're not on vacation, Beka," Harper countered. "Tasks still need doing if we're ever going to leave this pit."

"But," Beka began before she realised Harper was right, and she stopped for a moment. "Are you really up to it?"

"I just want to leave this dump," Harper simply answered. "And the sooner we find that centre, the sooner we will, with a touch of the Harper genius of course."

"Harper, I think we found the centre yesterday," Dylan finally spoke up. "Me and Rhade went on the hunt in your absence and found a building that we think meets the general criteria."

"Great!" Harper enthused.

"We're just confused because it was surrounded by Gilads," Dylan continued.

"Gilads?" Harper showed his own confusion.

"It can't be the place then, why would the Gilads be there?" Beka countered.

"It's the best candidate we've found so far, I think it's worth checking out," Dylan insisted. "And seeing as neither Rhade nor I make the grade for the Gilads, we should do it, I don't want you going anywhere near the Gilads if you can help it, Harper."

"For once, no arguments from me," Harper smiled, and made to move to stand up.

"Harper, stay sitting down," Beka complained.

"Muscles ache too much, I need to move about," Harper stressed, showing in brief glimpses the pain he felt as he got to his feet. Absently he held his hands around himself as he moved to the window and looked outside. "Beka, remind me, Zal, good or bad?" Harper then asked.

"Bad," Beka stated flatly.

"He's heading this way," Harper noted and moved away from the window.

Beka and Dylan immediately got to their feet, with Beka moving towards the door to intercept the Edenian. As soon as Zal stepped foot inside the house, Beka grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"This is all your fault!" She snapped.

"Hey," Zal only offered before Beka continued.

"What makes you think you're welcome here, that we even want to see you?" Beka stressed with venom. "You got Harper into this mess, and you think we don't know that? We're aliens, not idiots!"

Zal looked over to where Harper was simply watching without comment, his arms crossed and he looked uneasy.

"Give it a rest, Beka," Harper then spoke. "Let him go."

"Harper, Zal is the reason you were suspended from the ceiling yesterday, why you've been beaten up more times than I care to count in the past week," Beka's anger was now reaching critical. "I'm only letting go when he's scrawny ass is heading for the street."

"Beka!" Harper snapped, before Beka could reach the door with Zal in her hold, and she froze, turning back to Harper with surprise and shock, as the room went silent. "Let him go," he stated more calmly.

"Harper, I," Beka began but Harper remained cold in his stare, until she let Zal go.

"Zal, we need to talk," Harper simply said, and walked past Beka making sure Zal followed him out into the street.

"Let them go," Dylan warned, as Beka appeared to be about to follow.

"Am I missing something here?" Beka asked bewildered, looking between the door and Dylan.

"Probably," Dylan agreed. "But I don't think Harper is, and if he wants to talk to Zal, we can't stop him."

Beka took a deep breath, still confused but accepting Dylan's explanation, and not willing to risk upsetting Harper. Finally she moved to the door and looked at Dylan. "I'm not going to interfere, I just want to make sure I'm not blindsided by Buz's men, remember that Zal has tricked Harper more than once; he's Buz's puppet."

"Go, if you need me just yell," Dylan ordered, and Beka nodded her head before leaving, having seen the flash of frustration on Dylan's face as he accepted that with his arms in the state they were, he wouldn't be able to do much even if she did yell for help.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

Harper walked until they found a small abandoned yard where they could talk in peace, and he gestured to Zal to sit on the low wall. Zal was unusually quiet, as if sensing that Harper meant business, and he respected that. Harper paced for a moment, before looking over at Zal, and he then sighed.

"So they used you to get to me, right?" Harper offered finally.

"Yeah," Zal nodded his head, keeping his eyes low to avoid looking at Harper. "Eventually," he then added.

"Explain," Harper requested.

"When you turned up that first night, I don't know what it was, fate, bad luck, whatever," Zal offered with confusion. "But they'd been talking about the aliens in town, and how one was missing, you," he gestured. "Then a couple of hours later, there you are, walking outside and looking for a place to stay, whilst looking half dead."

"Harper luck I think that's called," Harper half smiled.

"Buz was originally the one they marked to get you," Zal explained awkwardly, avoiding Harper's glare. "That's why he enticed you in, used the sisters to seal the deal," Zal looked knowingly at Harper, who looked away for a moment. "I couldn't believe it had been so easy, and it made me mad because I didn't want the Gilads to get you, or any of the aliens, just call me soft, I don't care."

"But you attacked me that first night," Harper remembered.

"Yeah, I was hoping I might scare you away, blame it on the drink, you know?" Zal frowned. "I wanted to make you feel less comfortable there, but instead, you stayed and you told them everything they needed to know."

"What?" Harper checked, knowing he wasn't usually that easy with the information.

"This port?" Zal now mocked Harper. "It plugs into things, connects me to blah blah, makes me do amazing things with stuff no one else understands, I'm from this really bad place, I know what to do, I can help."

"Zal," Harper snapped, hearing enough of Zal's mocking tones.

"They'd been curious about that thing in your neck, and feared what Kenan had done to it," Zal shrugged. "And they suspected that Kenan had also guessed something about it like they had, but I don't know what, and even though he feared it, where they didn't."

"Back up, what has this got to do with my port?" Harper demanded. "And guessed what?"

"I don't know what, I said that already," Zal stressed. "But that port thing, that's why the Gilads want you, Harper, and it's why Kenan tried to cover the thing up," Zal exclaimed. "Its why I tried to help you, and failed when I poured that stuff into it, I wanted to damage the port because I thought it would become less important then, and stop their plans, but I just didn't realise doing that would nearly kill you, sorry about that," he offered meekly.

Harper moved away to consider what Zal was telling him. "How can this all be about something they can't even be utilised here?" he asked with growing confusion.

"That, I don't know," Zal admitted. "That's had me stumped since day one, maybe they think you'll be like a secret weapon on the outside, you have outside tech in your head that they don't?" Zal shrugged confused.

Harper had to smirk at that thought. "That would make sense if Kenan wanted me for this port, not the Gilads, seeing as he's the one who wants to travel the dark beyond but has tried to cover it up, whilst the Gilads want to remain cut off, so it makes no sense."

"Maybe by keeping you, they prevent Kenan having that secret weapon," Zal offered.

"Then why haven't they destroyed the port or just killed me? Completely take out the threat?" Harper dismissed.

"Maybe you're worth more to them alive, I have no idea," Zal sighed.

"They have Dylan Hunt, a legend in his extended lifetime, Beka Valentine, one of the best slipstream pilots going and a damn Nietzshcean that they say don't make the grade walking around as free as anything, and all of them would be far more profitable on the outside than me, port or no port, and Kenan would know this if he's done his homework," Harper stressed. "So why is the attention all on me, and this stupid port?"

"I don't know," Zal shrugged.

"How can I even believe what you're saying is true, Zal?" Harper then asked with resignation.

Zal looked at Harper for a long moment and just frowned. "I'm not lying this time, I promise."

Harper stared at Zal for a moment before looking away. "Come with me," Harper then decided.

"Where are we going?" Zal asked confused.

"To see your brother," Harper stressed, and then felt Zal's hand on his shoulder and he stopped and turned.

"My brother?" Zal questioned.

"I can't trust you until Pallu's hold on you is gone," Harper explained.

"So what, you're just going to walk up to my brother and tell him his lover is the big bad and beats on his kid brother?" Zal questioned.

"Well, I was thinking more words but yeah, something along those lines," Harper agreed.

Zal seemed unsure and frowned. "Harper, my brother hates me."

"No he doesn't," Harper returned.

"You don't know him," Zal sighed.

"So why do you protect him?" Harper countered.

"I don't know," Zal admitted heavily. "You treat me with a lot more compassion than Ethan ever did, yet still you're the one getting hurt so he doesn't," Zal shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"I know how it goes, family," Harper shrugged, and the sighed, looking upwards for a moment. "OK, bad plan but I just want the crap to stop, I've had enough."

"Look, I haven't seen Pallu for a couple of days," Zal then offered with uncertainty and hope. "I think my work is done," he shrugged.

"Now I'm a fully paid up member of the Gilads?" Harper checked and saw Zal nod his head. "None of this makes any sense, and when stuff makes no sense I just end up frustrated and annoyed," Harper sighed and looked upwards again, taking a deep breath this time. "And it hurts too much to think about it anymore."

"Drink?" Zal asked with a crooked smile.

"Why not," Harper agreed and they both began walking back to the house.

* * *

Beka made it back to the house before Harper would know that she was trailing him, and she saw Rhade was now awake and talking with Dylan. Both men looked up as she quickly sat down.

"I've been here all along, ok?" Beka's tone was not to be messed with, and both men nodded their heads to agree.

Moments later Harper walked in with Zal and they headed straight for the collection of bottles in the far corner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rhade then got to his feet, on seeing Harper taking a bottle.

"I need a drink, meat head," Harper stated, his tone short as he then handed the bottle to Zal, ignoring Rhade as the larger man approached.

Rhade stopped short of the human, and looked at Harper. "You should be resting."

"You're not my mother," Harper returned flippantly.

"If you don't need to rest, you should be helping us to deactivate the shields," Rhade persisted, and the tension rose quickly within the room.

"Really?" Harper seemed to be almost enjoying the chance to spar with the Nietzschean, with a glint in his eye. "And what will you be doing? Bad mouthing me some more to the Gilads so they torture me again?" Harper questioned accusingly, and Rhade was clearly taken aback as he stared back at the smaller man, but Harper edged closer now.

"That's right, you know the Gilads got this weird idea that I was a liability, they told me some ugly son of a bitch had told them this," he sneered. "Tell me, you wouldn't happen to have seen this freak would you, maybe the last time you looked in a mirror?" Harper stressed with venom, showing no fear to the Nietzschean.

Rhade grabbed Harper's shoulder abruptly, tiring of the human's tirade and pushed him back a little, omitting a warning growl as he attempted to control his growing anger.

"Yeah," Harper clearly mocked now, as his posture challenged the Nietzschean. "Because you know, I don't think being tortured hurt me enough, so yeah, finish off the Gilads work, uber, I dare you, in fact, just do your worst," Harper sneered, challenging the larger man who needed very little encouragement as Rhade began to react.

Beka quickly got to her feet and moved between the two, forcing them further apart. She turned to Harper and physically pushed him away from Rhade, seeing fire in his eyes. "Get the hell out of here, Seamus, and go get a freaking grip!"

With a look that could kill, Harper glared at Rhade before Zal encouraged him to move back and for once Beka had no objections, as the Edenian escorted the human outside. Beka then turned to Rhade, and her face was cold. "I've had just about enough of you and your attitude, Rhade," Beka snapped. "Don't you think enough has happened now that you can drop the crap, and realise we're all in a mess right now, and picking fights doesn't help anybody!"

Dylan wearily got to his feet. "Rhade, you're a better man than this bitter and twisted person you're being right now."

Rhade closed his eyes, and took some calming breaths. "He blames me for the torture he received."

"Do you really blame him?" Beka questioned.

"Do you blame me too?" Rhade seemed horrified.

Beka sighed and considered his question. "No, but you're making it easy for him to lay blame on you, it's what he does, the universe is kicking him down so he blames the nearest uber, and that's you," Beka explained. "But stop patronising him, he may be only a mud foot in your eyes, but he's much more than that, so show him some respect or you can get the hell away from here, and the Andromeda because I'll refuse to work on a crew where Harper is treated like crap by the likes of you," she stressed. "He's had enough of that already to last him a lifetime."

Rhade turned to Dylan to see his reaction, and Dylan soon moved to Beka's side showing support for her words. "If you can't give Harper a chance, I will be forced to rethink my decision to let you serve in my crew."

The effect they had wanted was immediate as Rhade relaxed and composed himself, knowing he had let things go too far. "I realise I may have been a bit hard on Harper," he finally admitted. "And words said may have inadvertently led to bad things happening," he continued before Dylan raised his hand to silence the Neitzschean.

"We're not the ones you should be apologising to," Dylan gestured to the door.

Rhade seemed in two minds again, before he slowly moved to the door and soon found himself outside and looking at Harper and Zal consuming a good part of the bottle they had taken.

"Slugs for brains," Harper greeted the Nietzschean, as Rhade approached. "What's the matter? Felt that I need some more insulting, or maybe this time you'll be uber enough to finish the job?"

"Harper, what the hell has gotten into you?" Zal moved forward with concern, seeing a flicker of reaction in Rhade's expression.

"I've come to apologise," Rhade then spoke calmly before Harper could answer Zal's question.

"Yeah, forgiven, I'm easy like that," Harper mocked, taking a gulp from the bottle he held. "So go, get out of my sight before I cause you more inconvenience and get sick again, or worse, remain human and an insult to your very being," Harper dismissed with petulance.

"I'm being serious, don't dishonour my words with mindless insults," Rhade stated firmly.

Harper only smirked and looked at Zal. "He's being serious, who'd of thought ubers being serious, man, when they're usually such a barrel of laughs," he staggered slightly and Zal reached out to steady Harper.

Rhade was about to forget his apology and lay into Harper, when he noticed the human was struggling. Zal was taking more of his body weight now, and Rhade moved in quickly to assist.

"Get him back to the house," Rhade suggested, when Harper's head went back and he appeared to be in difficulties.

"No, I'm fine, I'm good," Harper then stressed through gritted teeth, though losing his footing with every attempt at a step. "Ow, ow, and ow again," Harper's face creased up in pain. "Need to fall," he spoke before slumping in Zal and Rhade's hold so much that they had no choice but to let him fall to the ground, whilst they struggled to regain a hold on him to continue escorting him to the house.

"Come on Harper, get up," Zal encouraged.

"Can't," Harper spoke and curled himself up on the ground where he now lay.

"Is it your port?" Zal asked with concern.

"No, port is fine," Harper managed through gritted teeth.

"Then what is wrong?" Rhade asked with impatience.

"It's too much, it won't ease, just pain everywhere," Harper offered emotionally, as he rolled his face into the ground and avoided the stares from Rhade and Zal. "Pain, man, it doesn't' stop even with the drink," he complained and they saw his body shake, to suggest his emotions had caught up with him. "Hurts, I can't breath, I can't think," he managed between heavy breaths, clearly losing his composure.

"Delayed shock," Rhade realised, and without another word he picked Harper up in his arms despite the protests from both Harper and Zal, and he carried him back to the house, knowing as soon as he entered that Beka would be demanding answers, and he wasn't wrong.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Beka demanded immediately.

"Nothing, other than helped him," Rhade answered swiftly bringing Harper down to the floor, and resting him on a collection of blankets. "Harper, rest, and try not to think."

To both Dylan and Beka's surprise Harper didn't say a word as he rolled onto his side and complied.

"Seamus?" Beka ventured forward with some caution, and she saw the wetness around Harper's eyes, then the slight jerky movements and she realised the situation. "Could you all leave us?" Beka requested softly, and as Rhade left Beka half smiled. "Thanks," she offered, and saw Rhade return a brief and concerned smile, before he assisted Dylan in leaving the room to move to the back of the house.

Once alone Beka settled down beside Harper who remained with his back to her, as she put her arms around him, holding him closer to her. "If you want me to go," Beka began.

"Stay," Harper simply said.

"What happened?" Beka asked.

"Not sure," Harper answered, sounding a little calmer now. "I think the drink went straight to my head, and I was suddenly back there."

"Back where?"

"Boston," Harper gulped, and she sensed his fear.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard myself, felt my hunger and then the pain and my brain just flipped," Harper sounded really scared now. "Add an uber to the mix, you get the idea."

"Are you in pain now?"

"Everywhere," Harper admitted.

"Is it ok to hold you?" Beka checked, he was partially lying on his front now, burying his face into the blankets gather up around him, and Beka was almost smothering him, blanketing his back and her arms drawn up with him.

"Feels nice, warm, cosy," Harper murmured sleepily.

"You'll be on med deck before you know it, Trance will help you, and Rommie will have meds to take the pain away," Beka assured him.

Harper didn't respond, and Beka allowed the silence to descend as she continued to hold him until he was asleep, and she soon joined him as her head rested against his back, and her eyes closed.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

Beka wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but she had woken up with her head resting against Harper's shoulder, and she had to admit it was the most comfortable position she had been in for days. As her memory returned she remembered that she had originally been lying against his back, but at some point in the night Harper must have shifted his weight onto his back, and now his arm was around her, protectively almost, as she used his shoulder as a pillow.

"Awake?" Harper murmured, and to her surprise.

"Yeah," Beka answered, slightly confused still by the position she found herself in and hoping the others hadn't seen it whilst she had been sleeping.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Harper then asked softly, as if reading her thoughts.

"Tell me," Beka couldn't help but smile knowing Harper as well as she did, she could sense he wasn't being serious by the tone of his voice.

"I'm still fully clothed, and so are you," Harper returned expectedly.

Beka smirked, and moved to sit up so she could look at Harper properly. "You're obviously feeling better after your little episode yesterday."

"Thanks to you," Harper smiled without further comment.

"Actually I think you should thank Zal and Rhade," Beka offered with a frown. "They brought you back here."

"I think Rhade's ready to kill me," Harper sighed, and rubbed his face. "And hey, I thought Zal was bad, now you want me to thank him?" Harper then looked concerned. "But I think I'll pass if its ok, he might, you know, kiss me again," he then smirked.

"Are you going to get up?" Beka asked, as she adjusted her sitting position.

"Hurts too much to move," Harper grimaced. "My muscles are on strike, can I stay here today?"

"Roll over," Beka ordered.

"Huh?" Harper raised his eyebrows.

"I'll give you a massage," Beka offered brightly. "Loosen those sore muscles."

"I don't know," Harper showed concern, and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"It will help relax your muscles, it will be purely therapeutic," Beka insisted, seeing Harper wasn't taking to the idea like she thought he would.

"You wake up in my bed, in my arms and now you want to massage me?" Harper questioned incredulously. "Either I've been an incredibly good boy, or I only have hours to live and you can't bring yourself to tell me," Harper mocked. "I've had long term girl friends that have shown me less affection!"

"Liar," Beka returned. "You've never had a long term girl friend," she teased and gently encouraged him to roll over.

"I have!" Harper insisted, as he settled on his front with his head resting on his crossed arms.

"How long is long term?" Beka asked, as she tentatively began to massage the back of Harper's shoulders.

"Ow," Harper grimaced and tensed under Beka's gestations. "Be a lot nicer if you avoided the bits where they struck me with a big stick, maybe?" Harper suggested helpfully.

"I didn't say I was good at this, just offered to do it," Beka returned knowing Harper was teasing, and moved her hands to another part of Harper's back, unable to see precisely where he had been hit due to the shirt he still wore, and she wasn't prepared to ask him to remove it.

"Oh, oh," Harper then offered.

"Hurting you again?" Beka quickly asked and stopped.

"No, no, keep going, that's good," Harper grinned, and Beka continued to massage the side of Harper's back.

They were both aware of people joining them but chose to ignore it until they spoke.

"Is that appropriate behaviour for a first officer on a chief engineer, captain?" Rhade asked with mocking tones towards Dylan.

Dylan looked perplexed. "I thought that was only reserved for the captain," he smirked.

"My ancestor used to be your first officer, I really hope you're not speaking from experience," Rhade then noted disgust.

Dylan simply grinned, before moving towards the window. "Thought you two should know that the Gilads are in the area," Dylan then offered, looking out with caution.

"Ow," Harper offered with distraction.

"Sorry," Beka returned, knowing she had hurt him inadvertently again.

Rhade moved over to where Beka was working on Harper's tense back. "Let me," Rhade offered.

"No freaking way!" Harper protested immediately but Beka pushed him back down when he tried to get up, allowing Rhade to move to the human's side.

"Trust me, Rhade does know what he's doing," Beka stressed to Harper.

"No uber is going to massage the Harper, ok?" Harper continued to protest and finally pushed himself up and he quickly moved away from Rhade and Beka, suddenly more mobile.

Beka could only frown at Rhade, who simply offered a defensive pose and moved away from Harper to give the younger man some space. Beka sighed and then moved to Harper's side.

"Was that necessary?" Beka asked.

"Yes!" Harper snapped, his knees drawn up to his chest as he hugged his legs tightly.

"I thought you were in pain, that your muscles were killing you?" Beka continued calmly.

"They are, but," Harper began but sensed Beka wasn't happy, and relaxed his mood slightly. "I couldn't, not an uber, ok?"

"This isn't about Rhade is it?" Beka guessed, and she sensed that Rhade and Dylan were listening in as they quietly observed from across the room.

Harper shifted his weight and took a deep breath. "Whatever," he simply spoke. "It's just a stupid massage."

"They're coming this way," Dylan then spoke up from his position at the window. "The Gilads," he then added. "Rhade, stay with Harper and no objections, Mr Harper," Dylan ordered, and Rhade moved without question when Harper didn't protest.

All too soon a group of men, led by Buz arrived in the house. They moved towards Harper until Rhade and Beka blocked their way.

"Move aside," Buz ordered.

"Make us," Rhade countered.

Buz only laughed and gestured to his men who turned their attentions to Dylan, rather than Rhade. Dylan attempted to back away but was soon surrounded.

"Move," Buz repeated. "Or your captain will suffer."

Rhade glanced at Beka, then Dylan, seeing that the captain was in no fit state to use his arms to fight the other men off.

"Tell us what you want with Harper," Beka requested.

"I can tell you that he will not be tortured," Buz offered calmly. "No physical harm will come to him, I can even promise that."

Beka looked at Rhade, and then to Dylan. "Will I be able to come to?"

"Eventually," Buz agreed, then held his hand up and Dylan received a strong punch to the stomach, doubling over in pain. "Now, move aside."

Harper was now on his feet and he pushed between Beka and Rhade. "Leave Dylan alone, I'm here, I'm coming," Harper announced softly.

"I like co-operation," Buz smiled and put his arm around Harper's shoulders, but Harper promptly pushed the arm off him, as he quietly walked towards the exit.

"Seamus, you don't have to do this," Beka called after him, and attempted to move after Harper, until one of Buz's men stopped her. "Harper," she called with concern but he ignored her, as Rhade put his arms around her.

They could only watch as Harper left with Buz and his men, of his own free will. Rhade turned with frustration once they had moved out of sight.

"Why did he do that, we could have held them off!" Rhade snapped.

"My fault," Dylan spoke, still recovering from the blow to his stomach.

"It's not your fault, it's no ones fault," Beka countered, and looked upwards. "Just sometimes Harper plays the hero, thinking it's the right thing to do," she frowned in frustration.

"We could go after them," Rhade suggested.

"No, Harper is with them now and we know what the Gilads are capable of, Buz said they would not torture him this time," Dylan stated.

"Yeah," Beka dismissed. "They've taken him on a sight seeing tour of the city, I'm sure of it," she mocked and moved into the other room, needing some space.

* * *

They had been walking for nearly half an hour and Harper couldn't fail to miss the stares of pity and sorrow that he saw, as he walked past the various Edenian residents along the way. It reminded him of those first steps into Edenia that now seemed a lifetime ago.

Buz was quiet, as were the rest of his men, as Harper walked without comment. The sun beat down on him when the shadows of the buildings were lost, and Harper realised they were leaving the built up area of the city and entering the fields, as he glanced over to the burnt out area in the distance that he had contributed to.

"Where are we going?" Harper finally asked, feeling dirt under his feet for the first time in weeks, and relishing the wide open space away from the stone.

"Somewhere quiet, so we can talk," Buz answered, gesturing ahead to a clutch of trees that provided the only point in the whole city where the surrounding wall was partially hidden by the thick foliage.

"Talk?" Harper brightened, with a mocking air. "Now talk is something I can do," he grinned until he caught the sinister smile that Buz wore.

They reached the very edges of the woods and Harper was pushed ahead, almost stumbling as the terrain under foot became more rugged. The branches from the trees above them now sheltered the small group from the sun, and the air was fresher, away from the heat.

Under foot, Harper was careful to avoid the natural hazards of the woodland and his mind filled with the excitement he had first felt when he had arrived on the planet. It all felt like a distant dream now, and he found it even harder to believe he had wanted to come on this mission, if it could still be called a mission.

They came to an opening in the woods, an almost circular patch of ground surrounded by the long intimidating trunks of the trees. There was evidence that this was a regular meeting point, with burnt out pieces of woods to suggest past camp fires. Harper could hear some wild life now, birds and the calls of other creatures echoing through the woods, as he stopped on orders from Buz and he took a moment to take in his surroundings.

"We're going camping?" Harper ventured a guess.

"We're not," Buz answered.

"Ah, no gear, you forgot the tent," Harper pointed out helpfully.

"We didn't forget anything," Buz smiled and Harper noticed for the first time the rope that one of the men had carried, as he dropped it to the dusty ground.

With simple nods of the head, Buz directed his men and Harper found himself being pushed to one of the trees. He began to struggle when they took hold of his arms, and all too soon it became clear what the rope was for, as they began to tie the end of the rope around one of his wrists.

"What's going on?" Harper demanded, trying to regain control but was easily overpowered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Buz mocked. "You're going to be at one with nature for a while."

Harper's right wrist was now wrapped tightly by the rope and then he was pushed back against the trunk of the tree. His other wrist was brought back sharply and the rope was then tied around it, securing him around the trunk, once there was no give they cut the rope and began tying the remaining rope around Harper's chest, and down around his stomach until it was nearly impossible for Harper to move his upper body. Harper's legs were left free, but it meant very little as he tried to test the ropes around him. There was no movement, he was tightly secured and only just about had the room to breath.

"The port," Buz then spoke to Harper's surprise, so consumed by his latest predicament. "Tell me more about it."

"I don't feel much like talking anymore," Harper sneered, and Buz stepped closer.

"What can it do?" Buz asked, but Harper remained silent, staring with contempt at Buz. "Failure to talk will mean you force me to talk to your pretty friend, I will enjoy talking to her," Buz turned away.

"It doesn't suit you," Harper now smirked. "Playing tough guy, you look stupid."

"Let's see if Beka feels the same," Buz countered quickly, continuing his threat.

"Beka will eat you for breakfast," Harper predicted. "You'll have a tougher time with her."

"Is that so?" Buz questioned, almost looking ready to take the chance. "Maybe I should focus more on her, because you, you're just no fun anymore, now Beka, she looks like a lot of fun to be had, by all," he gestured to his gathered men.

Harper took a deep breath, as much as he could with the rope constricting his body. "There's a whole heap of uber you'd have to get past first, and I don't rate your chances," Harper answered, attempting to remain stony faced, but inside he was beginning to fear what Buz was suggesting for his friend.

"Make this easier for you, and for Beka, by just answering my questions," Buz then suggested.

Harper looked away, resigned to the fact that it didn't really matter if he talked or not. They were already screwed by this city and he didn't feel that information about the port could harm anyone, considering its uselessness on the planet, and the fact it was damaged as well.

"What do you want to know?" Harper asked with a bored air.

"How does it work?"

"Via a cable, or a transmitter, both of which don't exist within a thousand light years of this dump, so it's pointless telling you," Harper stated.

"Zal told me it allows you to interact with machinery, physically," Buz then spoke.

Harper couldn't hide the smirk. "Getting kinky ideas?" he asked innocently until Buz backhanded him, with a stinging blow across his cheek. Once the bells had stopped ringing inside Harper's head, he focused on Buz once more. "Zal talks too much," Harper concluded.

"So it's true?"

"Maybe, depends, on a lot of stuff that would mean jack to you," Harper answered.

"For someone tied to a tree you have a lot of bravado," Buz noted.

"Took years of practice," Harper countered. "I have being held 'hostage by freaks' down to a fine art, and out of all those freaks, you sure are up there with the best of them, maybe even beating that damn rat faced one," Harper idly continued until another stinging blow across his jaw stopped him dead.

"This is another test," Buz then announced. "Your friends concern us, they appear to be more trouble than they are worth and we need to know just how much."

"You really should have done your homework before inviting us here," Harper grinned, ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth.

"We never invited you," Buz reminded him.

"Well that's ok then, because if you did, your hospitality sucks," Harper stated and felt his head being pushed back against the bark of the tree with force, dazing him for a moment.

When he focused again he saw Buz talking quietly with his men and pointing to various points in the woods, away from him. Then he saw the box on the ground, and vaguely remembered seeing one of the men carrying it on his back as they had walked. His natural fear began to rise as he observed them busily talking amongst themselves, and basically ignoring him.

Looking up, Buz smiled before finally turning his attention back to Harper. The look he now aimed at Harper, sent shivers down the human's spine.

"We're going to go now," Buz then announced.

"Huh?" Harper could only respond.

"They say a storm is brewing, we've had quite a few lately," Buz continued with a grin. "Maybe you caught the tail end of the last flurry of storms we had when you arrived?"

Harper remembered the rain, remembered his joy at being able to simply stand and embrace the weather. He remembered the nagging from Beka, but he had had the best time just standing in the rain that first night he had spent on the planet. Now he felt something different, and he absently looked upwards seeing the cover in this part of the woods was sparse compared to other areas. The previous storm has been tough and hard, the rain had been heavy and unrelenting, and he had had a shelter to return to once the novelty had worn off.

Now he was secured tightly to a tree, with no possible means of escape, and he knew they were just planning on leaving him there. Harper then felt a hand around his throat, pinning his head back against the tree's bark, and he stared at Buz.

"You won't leave this place until you beg to be released," Buz sneered.

"Will never happen," Harper stressed. "My friends will find me long before I beg for anything!"

Harper then glanced over to where one of Buz's men tested the barrel of what looked to be an old fashioned gun, the kind Harper had seen sometimes on Earth during mistimed rebellions, the kind with bullets instead of laser fire.

"We'll be watching you, but you won't know where," Buz grinned and produced a thin strip of cloth and without hesitation he covered Harper's eyes, as the human attempted to struggle and moved his head to try and stop the cloth behind tied, but to no avail.

Buz grabbed hold of Harper's hair, getting his instant attention. "Any of your friends turn up, and my men are under orders fire at will."

"No," Harper realised the situation immediately, and then felt a piece of cloth being forced into his mouth, before another strip of cloth was put over his mouth and tightly tied behind his head, preventing him from making any loud noise.

Harper felt more rope then being tied around his head and shoulders, so if he couldn't move before, he had no chance now. Relying on sound alone now, Harper tried to work out what Buz was doing, all he could hear was low voices and a lot of movement.

"You look quite something," Buz remarked as Harper grimaced in pain, they had really tightened the ropes with their last effort and the rough bark was digging into him. "Let us give you something to make things a little better," Buz then announced and Harper was suddenly hit by a very strong smell, and he tried to move his head away but realised he couldn't.

The effects of feeling light headed were immediate, as Harper's head felt as though it was swimming. The aroma was obviously toxic, and very strong. Harper remembered the breathing apparatus he had to wear before arriving in Edenia, and briefly wondered if the plant from outside was also inside, as he had no way of knowing if Buz and company were now wearing face masks. All he did know was that thought was becoming harder, and he felt weak and helpless unable to move, see or say anything.

"I think he's had enough for now, make sure he gets regular hits, I want him talking to the fairies by the time he leaves these woods," Buz ordered. "Then he might have that reason for never wanting to leave," he stressed before his voice became distant to Harper, and the human realised he was now alone, just as the first drop of rain began to fall.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Before this part I just want to add a quick note to say THANKS for the continued support for this story, I'm loving writing it and you're all paying a large part in that enjoyment, so I hope I continued to entertain. For the two comments that have been made in relation to the Andromeda – my only words are that I'm trying a different approach with this fic, writing plot wise, in that I'm writing it from the four crew members (and Zal to some extent) perspective, in that I am avoiding doing cut backs to the bad guys explaining themselves or lengthy scenes away from our four intrepid heroes hehe. You mayhave already noticed this - maybe not - but it's there,reveals in plotare onlybeing givento the reader when the crew themselves find out – this is a very different approach for me, but one I think is working well – but it does mean that we'll have no idea what the andromeda is up to, until Rhade, Dylan, Beka or Harper find out – it's their story – hope this is cool and enjoy the part!

* * *

Part 35 

The rain was beating down hard and Beka moved away from the window, and back into the house. The silence had hung in the air since the afternoon, after Buz had taken Harper away.

"Just like our first night," Rhade mentioned, gesturing to the weather and darkness outside.

"We're inside with no idea where Harper is, yeah, just like our first night," Beka agreed, and sat down close to the fire Rhade had earlier prepared.

"Buz said he wasn't planning on torturing Harper, so that has to be something right?" Dylan offered.

"You didn't actually believe him did you?" Beka questioned now, and all too quickly she was back on her feet and standing at the window again. "I really hate this, I hate this place, and I really hate the Gilads."

The rain was unrelenting, as it soaked the streets outside, where flooding was in evidence due to poor drainage. Water was seeping into the house, but they had nothing to hand that could stop it. Beka was about to remark on the water coming into the house, when she heard voice and immediately her attention was caught.

"That's Buz!" Beka spoke, and Rhade got to his feet to see.

"Buz and his band of idiotic followers," Rhade could see only shadows outside of a group of men, but Buz could be seen clearly stood near a light source from another building, and they appeared to be having fun, all with bottles in their hands and enjoying the weather, soaked to the skin. "So where's Harper, he's not with them, at least I don't think."

"Let's go and find out," Beka suggested, as Dylan joined them to see for himself.

With no complaints, Rhade and Dylan followed Beka out into the rain and within seconds they were stood in front of a very drunk looking Buz.

"Where's Harper?" Beka asked, once she had Buz's attention.

"He's not with you?" Buz asked.

"You know he's not!" Beka returned sharply. "What the hell have you done with him?"

Buz just laughed in Beka's face, and his men joined him and for a moment control was lost, as they let the drink control their actions.

"Harper never came back with them," a new voice spoke up, and Beka glanced over to see Zal nearby. "I've been trying to make some sense of them since they returned."

"When did they get back?" Rhade asked, as Zal moved next to them.

"About two hours ago," Zal remembered, and looked concerned. "Wherever he is, it's providing great entertainment for them all."

"Rhade, go and get Buz, we need to talk," Dylan ordered calmly, and Rhade grinned with anticipation.

Moving with purpose towards the men, no one stopped him pulling sharply on Buz's shirt and dragging him away. The men around him just laughed and pointed, as Buz was dragged by the Nietzschean back to the house without protest.

"Why aren't his men stopping us?" Beka asked to Zal.

"All part of the game that comes with leadership," Zal offered as an explanation. "Never let it be said that a Gilad is not prepared to receive what he gives out," Zal smiled.

"Is that an invitation?" Beka questioned, hoping it would be a chance to instruct some revenge on Buz for what he did to Harper.

"By all means reply," Zal encouraged with a smile, as they entered the house and already Rhade was ensuring they had the Edenian's complete attention.

"Where is Harper?" Rhade demanded, roughing the young man up, but Buz just smiled in his face. Without hesitation the Nietzschean brought his bone blades to Buz's neck and suddenly the smile was lost. "What is it, boy?" Rhade mocked. "You thought you disarmed a Nietzschean, impossible," he sneered as he allowed the bone spurs to dig into the fragile skin of Buz's neck.

"Is he willing to speak yet?" Beka idly asked, seeing fear for the first time in Buz's face, and she sensed Zal stepping up beside her.

"So that's what scared shit looks like, I'll make a note," Zal mocked his fellow Edenian.

"I won't tell you anything," Buz then spoke with determination, and grimaced when Rhade dug the bones in deeper still, causing the young man to choke.

Zal was now stood by the window as he looked out to the gather men outside, waiting for Buz. "You know, those guys, they aren't Buz's normal crowd, at least not his usual crowd for the old torture games."

"What are you saying?" Dylan asked.

"His groupies," Zal gestured to Buz still being held by Rhade. "They are missing too, not just Harper."

"Shut up, Zal!" Buz snapped through gritted teeth. "Whose side are you on?"

"So wherever Harper is, Buz's group of the deranged can be found too," Beka deduced. "What are they doing to Harper?"

"Nothing," Buz stressed, and yelped as one of the bone blades broke the skin. "I swear they are doing nothing!"

"So where are they?" Beka demanded, but Buz remained silent.

Dylan could see that Buz was getting a strange satisfaction from tormenting Beka, even at the expense of having his neck at the mercy of Rhade's bone blades. He then noticed Zal, and saw something in the kid's expression that intrigued him.

"Zal, what are you thinking?" Dylan asked, drawing attention to Zal, who appeared momentarily taken aback by the sudden attention.

"I was just thinking," Zal looked at Buz with some fear that then soon disappeared. "Well, that maybe this time we're being tortured?" he offered.

"Us?" Beka demanded more.

"Well, we don't know where Harper is, this idiot does and he's not saying, but all we want to know is where Harper is," Zal explained. "The not knowing is bugging us."

"Another game," Beka considered, and turned to Buz. "So what's this game, to see if we can play hunt the Harper?"

"This city is a big place," Buz grinned, as Rhade relaxed some of the pressure from his neck.

"This city is also devoid of entertainment," Zal offered, and then sighed as he appeared to figure the game out. "This is a regular game that Gilads are renowned for, and it involves taking loved ones of families and then simply watching their efforts to find the missing family member."

"And if we don't play?" Dylan asked.

Zal shrugged with confusion. "They always play, why would you let a loved one remain lost? The Gilads don't do things by halves, that lost person is usually in need of being found."

Beka glanced outside to the rain, and frowned. "They have him outside, I just know it," she stressed, and saw the hint of a grin on Buz's face to almost confirm it. "If he is, we can't let him stay outside in this weather."

"It must be a remote area, or we'd have heard something, surely?" Rhade commented.

"Depends where, Harper from a distance can appear to look Edenian with the dark hair now," Dylan sighed.

"It's generally considered that if you see a person tied impossibly, it's best to leave them, it's a sure sign the Gilads are around and no one messes with them," Zal informed them.

"Then we have nothing, if this idiot isn't talking," Rhade dismissed.

"No, we do have something," Zal considered. "Usually this is a group game, it's only fun to share yet Buz here; he's alone with none of his usual crowd to share the enjoyment."

"So he doesn't have his groupies with him, they are probably with Harper beating the crap out of him for a laugh," Beka stressed angrily.

"That's not how the game works," Zal objected seriously. "They must be watching Harper," he concluded after some thought. "And if they are watching Harper, well it must mean they are expecting to see something."

"What?" Beka asked.

"Well, if they wanted to watch our attempts to find Harper, they'd be at Buz's side now," Zal continued and it was becoming clear from the glare Buz was aiming at Zal, that the Edenian was onto something. "We're not the only ones looking for Harper."

"Kenan?" Dylan offered but Zal shook his head.

"The Gilads wouldn't make it that easy for Kenan, if he was actively looking for Harper they'd lock him up out of reach," Zal was on a roll now as he paced the small area of the living space. "Another faction, it has to be."

"There are more factions?" Dylan checked.

"We're in a city sized prison camp; you think only the Gilads want change?" Zal offered incredulously. "The Gilads are just the most vocal, but not the only ones."

"But we've not heard of other factions, surely if they were interested in Harper we'd have heard something," Dylan objected.

Zal now shrugged. "Maybe you're in no position to hear the latest news in this place, but he is," Zal gestured to Buz who seemed to pale at being brought back into the discussion. "But even he doesn't know who or what faction is looking for Harper, or he wouldn't have left Harper somewhere as bait, to bring the other faction out, so put simply if they find Harper first they'll find a trap."

"Buz doesn't want us to find Harper first, that's why he's separated himself from the group, he knew we'd do this to him, waste time with him," Rhade then figured and Buz only smiled knowingly.

"They'd pick a secluded spot, and a place where it would be easy to hide as they kept a look out," Dylan determined using his experience and looked at Rhade.

"That rules out most of the city, the stone doesn't make good hiding opportunities, and the buildings are too obvious a hiding position," Rhade considered thoughtfully. "The echoes of this place and the positioning, no sane man would just walk up to bait in those conditions."

"They'd have chosen a spot that looks as though the Gilads have made a concerted effort to hide and contain Harper," Dylan agreed.

"Maybe you're giving the Gilads too much credit, they are no where near High guard standards," Beka sneered.

The Nietzschean considered the information. "They don't want us to find Harper first, not if they are genuinely trying to uncover this secret faction, and we have gotten to know this city fairly well, and as far as I can determine the layout runs much the same throughout," Rhade then pointed out.

"Can you make any suggestions based on what's been said?" Beka asked Zal.

"I agree with what you've said, there's a lot of support for you guys, so if they had left him somewhere in this city, I'm fairly certain some word would have reached us in the two to three hours that Buz has been back," Zal considered. "That only really leaves the fields and wasteland out by the far north wall."

Buz made a small mocking gesture but it was enough to tell Dylan that he was trying to cover up the truth. "I think that's a good place to start," he gestured.

"Dylan," Zal spoke slowly. "That area alone makes up at last a quarter of Edenia. It's a wide space to cover, especially if we're only trying to find one little Harper."

"How much of it is covered and no open space?" Rhade asked.

"There are the woods, towards the back end of the fields and by the wall," Zal shrugged.

"That's where we'll look and bring him with us," Dylan gestured to Rhade to take Buz with them, and they all prepared to leave as Zal hung back, unsure.

"Zal," Beka gestured for the Edenian to walk with her.

"Me?" Zal questioned unsure, having not realised he was going to be joining them.

"We need you, so come on," Beka encouraged, gesturing with her hand for Zal to hurry things up.

"Ok," Zal brightened, offering a small smile, as they all left the house, ignoring the rain that continued to fall heavily.

* * *

He had long ago given up on trying to keep warm, with no shelter from the rain it was trying to control the involuntary shivering that occupied Harper's mind. Unable to move, bar the shivering, Harper tried to hold onto his spirit. Unable to see, or even cry out with frustration, he was forced to try and believe that things couldn't get any worse. 

His whole body ached, already in pain from previous days, now he hadn't known pain like it. His shoulders screamed in agony, and his muscles were cramped to the max, his hands and feet were no longer registering. Even the noise of the continuous rain and howling wind was biting away at his rapidly diminishing spirit. This, he decided long ago, was too much. The unbearable hunger had long passed, and his thirst all but forgotten. His tiredness was beginning to gain control, and his breathing was now getting slower and he knew deep down that if he remained like this for much longer, that he would die like this. What scared him more, however, was that he no longer cared.

On Earth, his hatred for the ubers and the Magog kept his spirit burning inside, the need for a better life kept him alive but now, Harper had had his life, he had experienced things no other mud foot could get close to and even after all of that, he found that he could still experience pain like he'd never experienced pain before, the universe would never love him, and he no longer wanted anything to do with it.

Harper relaxed his body, allowed his heavy eyes to finally fall, and for some precious moments he let go, he gave up the fight. Moments later he felt a hand tug at his hair, pushing his head back into the trunk of the tree. Once again his senses were consumed by the toxins of whatever was currently being waved under his nose. It burned, to the point that it was uncomfortable, the toxins seemed to shake his brain awake forcing Harper to regain consciousness against his will. He just wanted to sleep, and to rest, to escape but the fumes were driving him insane, keeping his senses alive whilst his body attempted to shut down.

For a few minutes, Harper's head swam around. His imagination caught him off guard with images and colours he couldn't explain. For a few seconds it was as it the rain itself was burning his skin, and then in a blink of an eye the same rain felt like many touches of people crowded him, not giving him space and in the woods where all around him was space, Harper felt suddenly claustrophobic.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes, Harper finally began to feel the rain for what it was again, cold and unrelenting. He was back to shivering, and aching, and generally feeling like crap once more. It was getting easier, Harper managed to consider, as once more his breathing slowed down, and he spiralled into shut down. Behind the cloth covering his eyes, he closed them both, and his body relaxed against the rope that dug into his skin. He finally made it to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

There was little illumination and the rain ensured no flame stayed alight as the small group trudged through the mud of the field. Buz remained silent to questions asked by Rhade and Dylan, as Beka stayed with Zal behind them. The rain soaked them all and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. 

"The wood is up ahead, but is it wise to do this? It could be a trap for us," Zal then suggested loudly over the noise of the wind.

Dylan then glanced around and gestured for them all to stop, and he pointed to where there was movement to the west of them. A small group, similar to theirs were moving with purpose. It was clear the other group hadn't spotted them, as they hurried towards the same destination towards the woods.

"The other faction?" Rhade question.

"I see no other reason why they would be here," Dylan suggested. "It must also mean Harper is here, or we've both guessed wrong."

Zal and Beka moved besides the others and observed the movement of the other group. "So what do we do, let these guys get Harper and we'll grab them on the return, or stop them getting anywhere near?" Zal idly asked.

Dylan didn't answer and instead turned to Buz, being held by Rhade. "How did this other group figure out where Harper was?"

"Same way you did, they figured it out," Buz sneered. "Listen alien, the woods are the only place in Edenia that people get taken to when taken by the Gilads, it wasn't that difficult to figure out," he added. "Zal was just playing with you, he knows the rules."

All attention turned back to Zal, who shrugged. "It didn't sound so cool to just remind you that the Gilads don't do buildings, because it's too easy, these woods are notorious for Gilad business," he sheepishly admitted.

"Didn't sound so cool?" Beka stepped closer. "We're talking about Harper's well being here, not some summer camp shenanigans!"

"I enjoyed the deductions, you guys are good, I forgot myself," Zal attempted to explain.

"Forget it," Beka snapped, holding her hand up. "So what do we do?"

"We follow and observe, try and determine what this other faction want with Harper, good or bad," Dylan decided.

"Dylan, Harper's been through enough, why don't we just assume bad and just get in there first," Beka asked pointedly.

"What I said about this being a trap is still true," Zal offered. "And Buz didn't want us finding Harper first, that's something you should remember."

"Sounds like an ambush," Rhade spoke up. "If that part about the Gilads normally watch these sorts of things from the offset, and not wait till the end, is true," he added.

"That's true," Zal confirmed.

"What weapons do you have?" Dylan then asked Buz, who just smirked and failed to reply.

"They have guns," Zal offered and Buz threw him an angered glare, that didn't go unnoticed by the others. "I may have bad timing, but I'm still with you guys, I'm not messing with you and I promise I'll behave, and concentrate and all that proper stuff," he offered quickly.

"Let's go," Dylan ordered and then they heard gun fire from the woods, and they all started to run.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36

It was like a bad dream, noise and urgency and a big dose of confusion thrown in. It took Harper another minute or so to register reality, and even then he only partially accepted it. People were around him, there was tightness around his arms and chest, but his head suddenly fell forward not longer secured. Harper then tried to focus, and he heard a familiar voice through the mess of uncertainty, but then he heard noise, loud abrupt noise and somewhere deep within his conscious he registered gun fire, but his natural instincts to take cover were immediately hindered, though his head had become free, he was still secured firmly to the tree.

There was then something else that he registered. There was now tightness around his neck, a cold tightness. He was barely breathing, but he felt the restrictive hard metal pressing against his neck. His head swam, as the gun fire continued, but he was alone now and the familiar presence had long gone or maybe was far away to begin with, nothing was making any sense and he soon gave up to the slumber of unconsciousness.

* * *

Dylan pushed Buz to move faster as they tracked the noise of gun fire. The wood surrounded them now, and the trees were just dark shadows as they navigated as quickly as they could through the natural terrain, hindered by the unrelenting rain. The gunfire was now so close they could see small flashes of explosions, and they quickly took cover. Scanning the area, Rhade spotted the retreat of the other faction that had separated, and Buz's men seemed to now be pursuing them through the woods.

"Harper!" Beka then spoke, surprising them all, and without care she rushed forward, closely followed by Zal.

Dylan instructed Rhade to bring Buz and they moved with caution after Beka. It took only a few moments for Beka to reach the tree in the clearing, and immediately she paled on seeing the sight before her.

"We have to free him," Zal immediately worked on the ropes that secured Harper to the tree, and was quickly joined by Beka, as they frantically tried to free their friend.

Rhade kept a tight hold on Buz, as Dylan could only look on; his own hands useless in trying to help free Harper. There was now an unsettling silence, and even the rain seemed to die down, as they all saw how unresponsive Harper was to their actions, a nervousness hung in the air as they finally found some give in the rope until only his hands remained bound around the trunk.

"Give me that rope," Rhade asked when they managed to remove the long length of rope from around Harper, before working to release his hands. Rhade took the rope from a silent Zal and immediately set to work, securing Buz in a similar fashion to another tree, and once he was done they were gently lowering the unconscious form of Harper to the ground. Beka rapidly removed the cloth covering Harper's eyes and mouth, and then grabbed his wrist.

"He's not breathing, there's no pulse," Beka noted with emotion, as she tried to find a pulse in the engineer's wrist.

Rhade attempted to put his hand to Harper's neck, and shot an angered glance at Buz. "You put the collar on him?" he sneered with disbelief.

"Not my doing," Buz offered calmly, as he looked on.

"I can't find a pulse here either," Rhade stressed, but his tone suggested it was the inability to access Harper's neck easily due to the collar being the cause.

"He's nearly blue, look at his lips, and he's so cold," Beka spoke with fear lacing her words, and soon found Zal by her side, and without word he just put his arms around her and she didn't object, seeking the small comfort it afforded.

Rhade glanced at Dylan as he appeared to be in a trance. "Dylan! Help me here," Rhade snapped, and the captain quickly fell to his knees, and checked Harper's wrist for any sign of a pulse. Dylan could only slowly shake his head, so Rhade moved the human onto his back and opened the remains of Harper's shirt. His skin was pure white where the ropes had dug in, and the rest of his skin had a nasty blue tint to it, as Rhade placed the flat of his hand against Harper's chest. No words were spoken, just silence as the Nietzschean calmly brought his hand away.

"He's still alive," Rhade simply spoke.

"What?" Beka checked with a hint of anger, suggesting that Rhade was messing with her feelings. "Look at him, he's not breathing, he has no pulse, he's freaking blue!" Beka raged and turned to Buz with nothing but intense anger in her eyes. "You did this to him!" she sneered, as Zal continued to hold her close.

"We'll deal with him later," Dylan spoke towards Beka, as Zal's hand rested on her arm to encourage her to focus on what Rhade was now doing.

Beka turned and saw the Nietzschean was now breathing deep breaths into the human, and she could only watch as her long time friend's chest rose with each of Rhade's breaths.

"Shouldn't you be doing heart massage too?" Beka asked quietly, now calmer as she started to believe the impossible but still feeling so helpless and confused.

"His heart is beating," Rhade stated between breaths.

"But he has no pulse!" Beka reminded them sharply, and moved down to Harper's side as if to begin the procedure as she placed her hands on Harper's chest.

"Beka, he does, it's just very feint, and if you do that you could kill him," Dylan warned with more focus, putting his arm across her to stop her, and Zal then moved her away again. "He has a pulse, but he's cold from exposure to this weather, his body has slowed down, that's all, he not dead, and wasn't dead," he assured her, as he concentrated on what Rhade was doing. "Rhade is working to increase his core temperature, its standard medical practice," Dylan informed her, as Rhade stopped and stared at the human.

"He's breathing again, his lungs are taking in air on their own accord," Rhade then announced and he immediately gathered Harper up in his arms with care. "We have to get him out of this rain, and back to shelter."

"The rain is stopping," Dylan noted, as he walked alongside Beka, with Zal flanking her other side. "We'll leave Buz here to get a dose of his own medicine, and let his followers find him, we have more important business."

"Wait, shouldn't we try to warm Harper up first, do something? We can't just keep him so cold like this!" Beka frantically fussed.

"Rhade knows what he's doing, and so do I, military training teaches you a lot," Dylan simply assured her as Rhade concentrated on ensuring Harper was not being put at risk by the movement, as Dylan gestured to Zal to stay with Beka.

"So why did Rhade save Harper, if captain fantastic knew what to do?" Beka snapped, not appreciating the fact she didn't know how to help her friend, and she caught the cold stunned stare that Dylan threw her, and she looked away. "I mean, I don't know, let's just get Harper back," she stammered.

"I wanted to help," Dylan simply said, and he looked at his weakened hands.

"Ignore me, I'm not saying anything right, right now," Beka offered and her body language told Dylan not to back off, knowing they had other concerns to deal with.

Rhade began to move at a more hurried pace, keeping close contact to Harper as he could to share some warmth, as they moved back through the woods and towards the stone city of Edenia.

* * *

Things were now calm, and the rain had long stopped leaving behind a freshness and silence that blanketed the whole city. It was early morning, but the sun was yet to rise and the dark skies remained.

"How did you know he wasn't dead?" Beka spoke up in the near darkness of the room, lit only by a single candle, and she looked towards Rhade who watched intently for the moment over the still form of Harper.

Rhade took a deep breath before answering, the past hour had been a flurry of trying to get Harper dry and then stable, and his breathing constant. This had been the first chance for reflection, and the brief silence had allowed them both to realise how close they had come to losing one of their own, and that they still could. Both Dylan and Zal had left them to try and find more blankets, knowing Harper was still in a critical situation, and in desperate need for proper medical care that wasn't available. After storm, there was now a chilling wind flowing through the city that was being felt by all, and especially Harper.

"His skin warmed up against my hand, and it reacted slightly to my touch, enough for me to know. A dead body wouldn't have," Rhade offered quietly, his eyes focused on monitoring the human.

"Oh," Beka returned, her eyes also fixed on the almost mummified Harper, wrapped in all the available blankets they had had in the house, but it wasn't nearly enough. "He doesn't look good," she then spoke without emotion. "He looks so young and helpless, so different," she added with fear.

"I know," Rhade agreed and then looked at Beka. "Least he has some colour again; he's lost the blue," Rhade considered. "But he's still not breathing normally, and he's still cold."

"We have to get rid of that collar," Beka then stressed.

"It's not our main concern right now," Rhade countered. "We have to help him get warm, and get all his systems working how they should be."

"Maybe we could, you know, rub his hands or something?" Beka suggested, moving closer.

"No!" Rhade snapped, and then realised his tone in Beka's frightened expression, knowing she just wanted to help her friend. "Sorry, but no," he then spoke calmer. "His hands, his feet, the blood is cold and if we encourage circulation from these place and that blood reaches his heart, the cold could kill him."

"Warming the inner core thing, ok, I get it," Beka offered tiredly, knowing she was out of her depth regarding her understanding of Harper's condition. "That's why you keep breathing into his lungs, right?" She offered with a slight smile.

"Right, helping to warm him from the inside, and not because I like it," Rhade smirked, remembering Zal making light of Rhade's reasoning for keep giving Harper the kiss of life.

Beka found a smirk. "Zal's growing on me, slowly."

"I'm getting use to him hanging around," Rhade admitted. "I don't trust him completely, but at times tonight he has been of benefit," Rhade agreed with distraction, as he checked Harper's eyes with a frown.

"He just held me, and it," Beka hesitated. "It helped, it was nice," she finished.

"We need to get Harper warm, both of us," Rhade then looked at Beka again.

"I know, you keep saying," Beka smiled, and then clocked what Rhade was now suggesting, as he began moving aside the blankets that covered the human.

"Both of us?" Beka checked.

"I'll make contact with his neck, it has to be skin to skin, you can have his chest, particularly the ribs," Rhade stated with authority.

"Skin to skin, and I get his chest?" Beka showed her uncertainty.

"We maybe can change that so you get the neck?" Rhade offered awkwardly.

"Good plan," Beka agreed. "I don't want to give Seamus a heart attack the minute he wakes up, seeing me, skin to skin, chest to chest," Beka suggested.

"Yeah, he'll be totally calm waking up with a Nietzschean chest to chest," Rhade countered and Beka paused, realising his words.

"Maybe I should take the chest," Beka considered.

"Beka, with respect, Harper really doesn't have the time for us to fight over who gets to hug him where," Rhade then spoke with seriousness.

Beka took a deep breath and found herself briefly remembering how Harper had said he was ok with being naked in her presence now, but she still had problems with it, only now it was to save his life. "Ok, original plan," Beka spoke with an air of control, and she moved to lie down as Rhade gently moved Harper onto his side. "I have him," Beka then confirmed as Rhade took up his position, lying behind the smaller human.

"He'll freak whatever happens when he does eventually wake up, considering he freaked out about me giving him a simple massage," Rhade remarked, as he removed his shirt and made contact with the back of Harper's neck with his chest, his head resting above Harpers.

"You best avert your eyes soldier or you'll be the next one who's life is in danger," Beka warned, seeing Rhade had a very strategic position, being a taller man than Harper, as she hid under a blanket and skilfully removed her top and immediately moved close to Harper.

"Gentle at first, gradual warmth, not sudden," Rhade warned.

"I'm scared, Rhade," Beka admitted allowing her fears to be heard in her voice, as she moved Harper's head so it rested against her shoulder.

"He'll be ok," Rhade comforted, and their close proximity allowed for whispered words now.

"Harper is all I have," she continued.

"You're not alone, Beka, you have all of us," Rhade whispered back.

"He's all I have of what I used to be, he's the one constant," Beka explained. "Rev left me, Trance changed, I don't even recognise her as the purple pixie I first knew," she offered with a sigh.

"Purple?" Rhade questioned, and Beka looked into his eyes, and he saw the tears threatening. "That's right, I remember something about that," he quickly remarked and then put an arm around Harper that was able to hold Beka too. "Don't worry, what can be done is being done," Rhade stressed.

"We shouldn't even be on this god forsaken planet, this was Dylan's idealistic idiotism that led us here," Beka seethed now.

"Don't transfer blame," Rhade warned.

"We have to get away from this place! We can't keep going on like this!" Beka quietly fumed now.

"Beka, he's warming up," Rhade then spoke, to break her out of her rant. "He also seems to be breathing a lot better now, and unassisted," he smiled.

There was suddenly the noise of people arriving, and both Beka and Rhade glanced over to the door.

"We have," Dylan stopped to take in the scene. "Blankets," he finished, and then frowned seeing Harper sandwiched between Beka and Rhade.

"Body heat," Rhade offered.

"I know the procedure," Dylan agreed, and quickly distracted himself by adding the additional blankets to Harper's form before turning back to Zal, who remained speechless and immobile just staring at the threesome. "Zal?" Dylan prompted.

"Huh?" Zal offered with distraction.

"Blankets, Harper needs them, remember?" Dylan encouraged, and finally Zal snapped out of it and placed the blankets he had held over Harper, Beka and Rhade.

"Is this something we can help with?" Zal then asked with a grin, the suggestion all too clear, finding his voice again.

"We have enough body heat, thanks," Rhade grinned knowingly.

"How's he doing?" Dylan asked.

"Better, colours coming back, his breathing is getting stronger, and his temperature appears to be slowly rising, which is good," Rhade explained.

"His feet are still cold," Beka complained.

"Don't make contact with any other part of his body," Rhade spoke with concern.

"I'm not, I just accidentally brushed them and they felt like ice, I don't want to touch them too soon again," Beka returned.

"Seems like you have it all in hand," Dylan seemed pleased, until he became aware of someone else in the house, he gestured to Zal to move with him and the others to stay with Harper.

"Excuse me?"

Dylan paused on hearing the voice, and glanced at Beka seeing her immediate reaction.

"Send that freak away, Dylan," Beka warned in a low voice. "She's the crazy old bag that used Harper like some medical experiment," she added, recognising the old lady's voice coming from the next room.

"It's Killah here, I have something, I hear the young man is poorly again," she continued and Dylan intercepted her at the door, before she could move inside to see for herself.

"Please leave," Dylan instructed.

"You shouldn't have come here, Killah," Zal warned, stepping past Dylan and moving Killah away.

"I have this, it will help; he does have severe hypothermia, right?" Killah checked trying to give Zal a small bag, looking at the Edenian's clueless expression before turning to Dylan. "Right?"

"We think so, and we're doing all we can to help him," Dylan stressed. "So please leave."

"This contains what he needs to bring up his core heat," Killah explained with care, producing a small canister and then a face mask. "Make sure he inhales as much of this as he can, the results will be immediate, this is proven stuff," Killah explained and gave the equipment to Dylan, before the captain could object, and then she turned and left, but before leaving she turned once more to Zal and Dylan. "I told Harper I would help him, so make sure he inhales that."

Dylan looked at the canister and mask in his hands, and then to Zal. "Can we trust her?"

"She works with Buz," Zal shrugged.

"Buz doesn't want Harper dead, right?" Dylan considered and looked at the equipment again, torn as to what to do.

"Not as far as I know, and if he did, Harper would be dead already," Zal offered.

"Who says he isn't? It could just be a matter of time," Dylan frowned.

"Then what have you got to lose?" Zal suggested, and gestured to what Killah had given Dylan.

"Beka won't agree to this," Dylan then took a deep breath. "But this isn't her life we're talking about."

"Harper needs something, and well, we have nothing else to give him," Zal reasoned and Dylan had to agree.

Both men moved back into the room where Rhade and Beka still embraced Harper. Dylan stopped and showed the equipment to Rhade, and Beka.

"Inhalation treatment? That is what I think it is, right?" Rhade seemed to brighten immediately.

"Did she give you that?" Beka checked, not sharing Rhade's enthusiasm.

"Beka," Dylan began but Zal moved forward.

"Beka, I know Killah is a mad old cow, but answer me this, when she put that chip into Harper's back did he get sick from that procedure, did the wound get infected?" Zal asked.

"No," Beka offered and seemed confused.

"No, he didn't, which suggests that maybe, just maybe, the old bad might know what she's doing it's just the company she keeps that unsettles us," Zal stated convincingly. "I know she's mad, and she's called Killah, which is unfortunate for someone interested in medicine, but we have to take this chance because you're special little guy isn't winning this fight just yet," he gestured to Harper, who remained unconscious in Beka's arms.

"Zal's right," Rhade simply said, as Dylan moved down to them and put the equipment next to the bundle of blankets that covered Harper.

"Ok," Beka agreed reluctantly, and immediately Rhade moved and gently placed Harper back onto his back, as Beka took a blanket and wrapped it around herself.

Rhade was quick to set up the gear and soon had the mask placed over Harper's nose and mouth, and he activated the canister that began filling the mask with a substance.

"What is that stuff?" Beka asked.

"If it's what I think it is, and I have no reason to doubt it is, it's a kind of heat medicine that Harper inhales," Rhade offered with care. "The vapour has warming qualities that will go straight to his core and effectively warm the vital organs up and in turn should warm the rest of him up as well," Rhade explained. "We often carried similar items in field packs."

"I swear, this has gone too far, next time I see Buz his head is mine, he won't know what's hit him," Beka seethed as she retrieved her top. "I've seen Harper through a hell of a lot of scrapes but never this bad, this complicated and this sick," she continued. "Hell, even the Magog knew when to stop!"

Dylan took a moment before responding. "Those eggs nearly killed him too, Beka."

"I know!" Beka snapped and then composed herself, as Zal sat next to her and took her hand into his, a simple gesture that seemed to have the right response. "But the Magog played fair, and tried to kill us all, they didn't just single one of us out and played this sick game of cat and mouse, I can't take this anymore," she stressed. "Buz, this other faction, Kenan, no more, no more taking the Harper, no more," Beka said with gritted determination. "They either take all of us, or none of us!"

"Agreed," Rhade supported with determination. "We stay together; we have to start fighting back and if it kills us, better all of us than just one."

Dylan slowly began nodding his head. "Sounds like a plan."

"I'm in," Zal offered brightly, and saw the stares he received. "What? I'm in, remember? You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me, I'm not letting go," he smirked.

"He's inhaled it all," Rhade then observed, as he removed the mask from Harper and quickly wrapped the human up in blankets to preserve the heat that was now contained within Harper's body. "Let's hope its enough, and in time."

They all settled down around Harper, keeping an eye on him, with a new togetherness and determination. As the night skies outside became lighter, and the sun slowly began to rise, bringing fresh light into the room with a brand new day.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37

Beka wearily opened her eyes, and took a moment to get her bearings. Almost immediately she remembered the previous night and sat up abruptly, looking around, and was relieved to find Harper close by, still wrapped in blankets and apparently sleeping. She then noticed Dylan keeping a watchful eye on Harper, and she relaxed slightly.

"How long was I asleep?" Beka asked.

"A couple of hours, maybe more," Dylan answered quietly.

"How is he?" she then moved closer, seeing that Harper had a lot more colour now, and she could see he was breathing easily, even with the blankets almost cocooning him.

"His temperature has been steadily rising, but he hasn't regain consciousness yet," Dylan offered a comforting smile, that Beka returned.

"Every time he manages to scare me more, and at this rate I won't even allow him to leave the room without my permission," she smirked, and then saw Dylan wasn't joining her. "I'm joking."

"I know," Dylan finally smiled.

"If anything, he's continuing to amaze me, just how strong that little body of his is," Beka attempted to sound light, but her genuine concern was still evident. Beka then looked at Dylan, and noticed that his own mood seemed indifferent. "Are you ok?" she then asked.

"Yeah," Dylan offered, sounding unconvincing and Beka let her expression tell him this. "Just last night, I was helpless, these stupid injuries to my arms, and if Rhade hadn't been here."

"Ok, stop," Beka instructed. "I was the one who would have killed him twice because I didn't know any better, if anyone was helpless it was me," she stressed.

"No, I knew what to do, Beka, I just couldn't do it, I wouldn't have been able to carry Harper back, I wouldn't have been able to move him with the care he needed," Dylan insisted.

"Dylan, why are you even thinking like that?" Beka asked. "We did have Rhade, let's just be thankful for that."

"I know," Dylan sighed heavily. "I guess he just scared me too," Dylan looked at Harper.

Beka looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Getting some more rations in," Dylan answered. "Zal said quite a few locals have offered a share of theirs, to help Harper."

"Really?" Beka checked surprised.

"Zal was telling me that there's a general feeling amongst those not involved with the Gilads or Kenan that we've been badly treated," Dylan offered with sarcasm lacing his words.

"Least it's not just our paranoia then," Beka half smiled, and then looked upwards. "Do you wonder what is going on up there, with the ship and the others?"

"Not an hour goes past when I don't," Dylan looked up as well. "It must be just as bad for them, not knowing what's happening down here," Dylan then frowned. "We can't expect the Andromeda to wait for us," Dylan spoke.

"Rommie won't leave without us, Dylan," Beka spoke. "She's probably working twenty-four seven with Trance trying to determine how to break down these defences, we both know what they are like."

"She can't wait for an unknown amount of time till we can bring the defences down, and we already know that the defences are nigh on impossible to penetrate from the outside, it's why Edenia is so cut off from the universe," Dylan offered with a heavy sigh. "She has duties and commitments to the commonwealth," he added.

"I know, but," Beka took a breath. "We need her to be there for us, when we do get these damn defences down!"

"We need her, yes, but we can't expect her to be there," Dylan responded.

"So what are we going to do?" Beka asked, and felt like it had been the constant question since they had willingly walked into Edenia, and become trapped. "I mean, we still don't know who put that collar on Harper, because as hard as it might be to believe, I think Buz was being genuine when he said he didn't do it."

"That other faction," Dylan remembered. "They obviously had a reason, if they did it."

"Do you think it was Kenan supporters carrying out his wishes?" Beka suggested.

"Maybe, but it doesn't feel right," Dylan looked at Harper, who remained unconscious and wrapped up in the blankets as the warmth of the day crept into the room. "Kenan is a showman, cloaks and daggers in the dead of night, and away from an audience is not his style."

"You're right, Kenan would have taken Harper and then presented him to his faithful whilst letting them cheer as they put the collar on him," Beka agreed with a frown. "So that means there's a new team on the block."

"Are we really surprised, this place is a mess," Dylan offered, and they both glanced over to the door as Zal and Rhade returned with rations and water.

"That's a lot of food," Beka couldn't help but observe.

"They were just giving it to us," Rhade spoke with surprise. "The locals, nearly every one we passed insisted we take what they could spare."

"It's too much," Dylan checked, seeing how much they had.

"I really want to agree, but my stomach really wants to object," Beka hungrily reached for a pack and readily opened it.

"I guess we have been skimping on food," Dylan looked at how readily Beka consumed her pack, knowing how hungry they all were. "Just try and save some for Harper, ok?" he teased, as everyone grabbed a pack.

Rhade then turned to Harper, and put his pack down before moving to the human's side.

"What is it?" Beka immediately asked, sensing the rapid change in the Nietzschean's mood.

"He's waking up," Rhade stressed. "His breathing patterns have changed," he added just as Harper let a small moan escape, and then he appeared to shift slightly. "Beka, you should be here," Rhade advised, aware that Harper still feared to some extent his presence, especially when disorientated.

Beka wasted no time in taking Rhade's place, and she gently put her hand on the blankets that covered Harper.

"Hey, Seamus, you awake in there?" Beka lightly teased, hoping to get a reaction. "Time to wake up."

"Don't rush him," Rhade quietly spoke, and Beka nodded her head to acknowledge his advice, and then waited until Harper moved again, this time with a clearer sign that he was waking up as he groaned, and shifted into a more curled up position.

"Seamus?" Beka prompted.

"Cold," Harper murmured.

"After effect," Rhade softly spoke, when he saw alarm across Beka's face, the room was silent as they all intently watched Harper slowly waking up.

"It's ok now, you're dry and warm, you're not cold anymore," Beka encouraged.

"Can't move," Harper then spoke.

"You have half a tonne of blankets surrounding you," Beka offered with a smile.

Finally Harper wearily opened his eyes, and took some deep breaths as he adjusted to his surroundings. "I remember cold," he simply said, as if disbelieving his own memories.

"Its ok now, Seamus, don't worry," Beka assured him, as Harper moved onto his back again, keeping the blankets close to him and then grimaced with pain. "What is it?" Beka asked with concern.

"Body hates me," Harper managed, his voice low and tired sounding. "Every muscle aches, and my head feels like it's full of fluff," he sniffed, showing signs of a possible fever before then blinking his eyes a few times. "Head hurts," he then managed.

"Just try and relax, and rest," Beka gently stroked the side of Harper's face, and she couldn't help but notice the dark rings under his eyes, that were almost a scarlet colour, all she had wanted was colour to return but now she almost wished he was the deathly pale again.

"Try and eat something," Rhade offered a couple of ration packs to Beka, to give to Harper.

"Not hungry," Harper responded sharply.

"Eat," Rhade encouraged.

"Make me," Harper returned with hostilely in his voice.

"Harper," Beka's tone softened Harper's featured momentarily. "Rhade's right, you need to eat."

Harper didn't argue with Beka, and reluctantly accepted her help to sit up, ensuring the blankets remained close to him.

"We'll leave you to it, last thing Mr Harper needs is an audience," Dylan suggested, and gestured to Rhade and Zal to join him in the other room, leaving Beka to care for Harper.

Harper watched them leave before turning back to Beka and speaking. "You're all looking at me like I died," Harper then spoke without reason as he absently took a ration pack. When Beka didn't respond and avoided his stare, Harper concentrated on opening the pack. "How close was I?"

"Huh?" Beka answered, hoping to play the ignorance card.

"I'm not stupid," Harper returned aggressively, but immediately back tracked. "Sorry, I just mean I know that look you're all giving me, I used to get it all the time, I just know," Harper stressed.

"Too close for my liking," Beka finally revealed. "You needed help breathing; you appeared dead for a long time."

"Hypothermia?" Harper guessed correctly and Beka nodded her head. "No wonder I feel so cold, and like my body is rejecting my attempts to move back in," he grimaced, as he tried to stretch some of his aching muscles. His hands trembled momentarily, and he dropped the ration pack he had been holding. "Damn it!" he snapped.

"Harper, it's ok," Beka quickly assured him, and she moved closer and put her arm around him, whilst picking up the pack he had dropped with her other hand. She then proceeded to help him, until he was able to eat without her assistance.

"It's not the first time," Harper then spoke, once he had eaten a fair amount of the pack.

"That you've nearly died?" Beka checked. "I know."

"No," Harper dismissed. "Hypothermia, used to get me all the time as a kid," he shrugged. "Winters in Boston were not easy," he added with a distant air. "It used to be said by those in the camps that the reason I never grew was because during the winters I was technically dead most of the time," he attempted a grin, but it was bittersweet.

Beka held him a little closer, unsure of what she could add. Sometimes the heating failed on the Maru when she was younger, but it never nearly killed her, despite her protests at the time to her father.

"How did you survive Earth?" Beka then asked with an air of disbelief in her tone, and was pleased to hear something close to a laugh from Harper in return.

"Too stubborn to die," Harper answered. "Least that's what my ma used to say," he added. "Apparently, I don't actually remember but Brendan always used to quote her, whenever he had to pull me through some illness or mishap," he smiled finally and looked at Beka. "I don't think I like the rain anymore," he then spoke with sadness.

"Try not to think about it, it's too soon for that, just concentrate on getting better," Beka encouraged warmly, holding him close, sensing the trauma Harper was remembering in his thoughts.

"I've never given up before," Harper then spoke, and his hands nervously fidgeted with the now empty ration pack.

"What?" Beka caught.

"I gave up," Harper answered, his voice hollow and his eyes focused on the empty pack in his hands. "When I had the choice, I wanted to die."

"Please, Harper, don't speak, just rest, you're still hurting and you're not thinking straight," Beka quickly assured him, and Harper was silent now as he moved closer and accepted the embrace into her arms, but she wasn't sure if the silence was better than him talking. "Do you need a drink?" Beka asked.

"Yeah," Harper simply answered and she reached for the closest water bottle, assisting Harper in drinking the contents at a steady pace. Once they were done, Harper moved to a more comfortable position on the floor, still keeping the blankets closely around himself but moving away from Beka without word.

"I don't mind being a pillow," Beka offered quietly, when Harper remained silent but he didn't respond and she soon lay down so she could face him. "I just meant don't talk about, you know," Beka struggled to say the word. "If you want to talk, just talk, I'll listen."

Harper stared at her, before looking away. "This is worse than Earth," he finally said and the words hit Beka hard, and she was unable to respond immediately but Harper appeared in no hurry to add more.

"Right now it probably feels like that, but Harper, you have to remain strong," Beka felt her words were stupid, but she didn't know what else to say, she just knew she had to say something just to keep Harper talking as her concerns grew slightly.

"The collar," Harper then acknowledged without emotion, bringing a hand up to feel the metal around his neck.

"We don't know who put that on you," Beka frowned, and she saw for the first time the pain and distress in her friend's eyes as he looked back. "Harper, I promise nothing more will happen to you, we're not going to play these games anymore, ok?"

"You can't promise that," Harper dismissed quickly.

"I can, and I will," Beka returned with conviction.

"Yeah, Brendan used to say the same, until the next time," Harper flippantly responded. "I just have one of those faces," he shrugged absently.

"We've let you down, I know that," Beka now stressed.

"Beka," Harper now whined, realising that his friend had taken his words the wrong way, and not how he intended. "My point is, shit happens, and sometimes nothing can stop it," he made sure Beka looked at him before he finished. "You haven't let me down, if anything I've let myself down, I gave up but with your help," he retrieved his hand for under the blankets and offered it to Beka, who took it into her own hand. "Just make sure I don't let myself down again, I don't like myself when I do," he offered awkwardly.

Beka squeezed his hand gently. "I promise," she smiled, and kept holding his hand seeing him rapidly falling asleep once more, and she didn't stop him, knowing he could use the much needed rest. As she looked at her friend, seeing the pain he was in, and how weak he looked, Beka couldn't help the anger growing inside.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks for all the reviews - appreciated like you'd never beleive i feel so special hehe.

special thanks to Kathy, your comments have been noted and I feel you are owedsomewords to explain, so here goes- all I can really do is hopefully assure you that there is a point to all this, its not just torture for tortures sake, I'm assuming you're not familiar with 'jipsfic' as I tend to never write simple short stories sorry! - however, I am currently about 50-60 pages ahead of posting (hence why I can update so quickly - I have a lot in reserve! I can't write then post, I need a cushion of fic, so I can tweak about a bit, knowing where the story has headed further on... if that makes sense) and I can guarantee that manymore of the twisted plots I weavewill be revealed, and definately tied up- however, this story is far from over - if I made this story simple and short unfortunately I'd find no joy in writing it, and I guess I'm selfish and enjoy challenging myself in the hope others will enjoy the ride too... if it helps, I have never not finished a story - I'm not that kind of fanfic writer as I hope my previous 15 drom fics will prove (and countless A-Team ones before that hehe), so I hope you stay with me till the end :)

saying that... erm.. you may want to skip the additional Harper angst in this chapter whistles and looks innocently at the skies

Part 38

Zal walked with Dylan along the familiar stone streets of Edenia. The captain had requested the young Edenian join him, whilst Rhade and Beka remained at the house to look out for Harper. Zal felt uncertainty as they headed to a location that Dylan was directing them too.

"Do you trust me?" Zal asked to break the silence that was nearly killing him.

"As much as I trust anyone I have only known a short time," Dylan answered.

"Good answer," Zal appreciated, with a smirk. "I'm not use to being trusted," he then added. "So it's no big deal if you don't, it's not something I crave."

"It's not something you offer very often either, your trust," Dylan observed.

"I get messed around a lot, I'm not a nice person," Zal admitted.

Dylan glanced at him, and frowned. "I feel as though you are giving us your best, even though at times it's nearly cost us, and to be honest that gives us cause for concern," he admitted with a smile.

"I like Harper," he paused. "I mean as a friend, nothing else," Zal was quick to stress. "I mean I value his friendship, it means a lot to me."

Dylan was amused by Zal's desire to make himself clear. "You've only known him for just over a week."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe it's possible to just like Harper?" Zal countered.

"It's not that," Dylan attempted to explain.

"Yes, it is," Zal persisted.

"Harper is a very likeable guy, but the circumstances of us getting to know you meant that we were naturally suspicious of your intentions," Dylan offered. "The first time you met Beka you gave her the impression that you had hurt or even killed him, for instance, and then the tricking him into that game of Zodd," he added.

"Ok, I see your point," Zal sighed. "I just felt sorry for him."

"Sorry for him?" Dylan questioned. "So you supposedly beat him up and tricked him because you felt sorry for him?"

Zal was quiet for a moment as he considered a response. "I knew what he was walking into, and he didn't, do you know how hard it's been to see what I knew was in store for him, actually happen?" Zal countered with hostility in his voice. "I got frustrated at how dumb he was being, and you guys too, because I knew what was coming."

"Why didn't you warn us?" Dylan asked calmly.

"I didn't know if I could trust you," Zal offered with a lopsided grin towards Dylan. "This place, it messes with your head, sometimes I don't even know if I can trust myself."

Dylan didn't say anymore, and just accepted Zal's words as they continued to walk. After a few more minutes he stopped Zal, and gestured to a building.

"There, do you know what that is?" Dylan asked.

Zal clearly wasn't up to speed and looked at Dylan strangely. "It's a building?" he offered unsure.

"Do you know its purpose?" Dylan spoke with a patronising tone.

Zal took another look and shrugged. "Not off hand, no, I assume it's just someone's house?"

"It has no windows, and no door," Dylan pointed out.

"Kind of a crap house then," Zal observed flippantly. "How do they get in or out?"

"Those two discoloured stones in front, on the ground," Dylan gestured. "They lift up."

"The tunnels," Zal cottoned on finally. "Oh, so it's like a fake house?"

"Exactly," Dylan was glad that Zal had finally joined him on the same page, it was proving hard work. "We think this is where the controls for the defences are housed."

"But that makes no sense," Zal returned, momentarily concerning Dylan, believing now that he had missed something obvious.

"Why?" Dylan pushed, when Zal offered no more.

"This is a Gilad run territory of the city," Zal gestured. "Over there," Zal pointed to another house. "That's where the expectant wives and girlfriends are housed during pregnancy or if they have some illness, for those Gilads who have settling down or commitment issues and want to impress the ladies," he explained and then pointed to the other side of where they were standing. "And over there is where all the Gilad meetings are held, when they are trying to look all big and impressive."

"I thought the Gilads were wanderers?" Dylan questioned.

"They do wander, and live in tents and terrorise the natives, but they also have a base, and this strange building is bang smack in the one area of Edenia that is established Gilad territory," Zal offered. "In fact, its right in the middle of the two known Gilad owned buildings."

"Zal, it makes perfect sense to me," Dylan stated. "The Gilads are here because they know exactly what that building is, and they made sure it remained inconspicuous between their two buildings."

"The Gilads have never lay claim to having the controls for the city defences, it's almost been a myth that controls exist," Zal stressed.

"So there's a chance that even Kenan isn't aware of these controls?" Dylan checked.

Zal smirked. "Ever wonder why Kenan hasn't just flipped a switch and made this city defenceless himself?"

"Because he doesn't have that switch to flip," Dylan realised. "He's making these claims about opening up this city, without actually having the means to do so."

"You got it," Zal grinned. "Now, why the hell don't the Gilads use this to their advantage? If they do have the means?"

"I really don't care, all I want now is to use it to our advantage and get the hell out of here, come on, follow me," Dylan instructed, and the two men quickly retreated, heading back to tell the others what they had figured out.

* * *

Beka looked up as the two figures came into view at the door, and she gestured for them to come inside. Rhade looked at them before returning his attention back to the nap he was having.

"Tarah, Junia, can I help you?" Beka asked, looking fondly at Junia for the help she gave her when Harper was originally taken by Buz.

"We wondered if we could see Harper, we heard what happened, how he almost died and just wanted to see him, if that's ok?" Junia asked quietly and with innocence, as Beka smiled at them.

"Sure, he's resting in the other room, but make it quick, he's still tired and weak, he needs rest," Beka gestured absently, and watched as the two young women walked through to the other room.

As the girls entered the room, Harper wearily opened his eyes and he saw his visitors walk over to him, recognising them briefly, and relaxing as he did so.

"Hey," Junia smiled, as she knelt beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better," Harper mumbled, but managed to still catch the quick concerned glance between the sisters. Before he could react he found Tarah was straddling him, and then felt tape being put over his mouth and he instantly attempted to struggle.

"Shhh," Junia encouraged with concern, absently brushing the side of Harper's face before glancing over to the door fearful of his protests being heard. "Please, it's not what you think," she stressed, as both girls grabbed his wrists.

Harper's eyes were wide, and he felt Junia place her hand over his tapped mouth when he tried to make muffled protests, and he continued to struggle until Tarah waved something under his nose and a strong intense smell hit him as he inhaled, and his body tensed, unable to move with the intoxicating fumes taking him over.

With Harper's sudden distraction Tarah easily managed to grab both his wrists and she tied a binding around them, before Junia moved behind him to hold his hands down above his head, as he lay prone on the floor with his head seemingly swimming. Tarah leaned forward, her mouth close to Harper's ear. "This is for your own benefit, Buz sent me," Tarah then whispered into his ear. "He's sorry for what happened, and wanted to make it up to you, and he hopes you enjoy it."

Harper's senses were ringing alarm bells but his mind was too caught up in the moment to protest, and he simply relaxed as Tarah began to lightly kiss his neck, smothering him with all protest gone from his body.

"What the hell is going on?"

Both girls suddenly snapped their attention to the door where Beka was stood. They quickly got to their feet and managed to flee athletically through the back window before Beka could reach them. She was about to pursue the girls, already climbing onto the sill of the opened window, when she heard Harper groan, and she glanced down to see he was now curled up on his side.

As she got closer to her friend, she saw his breathing was rapid, seeing his ribs moving frantically and the blankets no longer tightly wrapped around him.

"Harper?" Beka spoke with care as she knelt down, she could see his skin was clammy and he looked flushed.

Harper rolled onto his back and immediately Beka saw the tape that still covered her friend's mouth, his face was red and he was having trouble catching his breath. Without hesitation she ripped the tape off, and Harper took in huge mouthfuls of air and was gasping. Beka then noticed that his hands were bound, and worked to free them.

"What the hell did they do?" Beka asked with angered concern, still with half a mind of going after the two girls but she couldn't leave Harper's side seeing him like this.

Harper's eyes rolled slightly, as he took a few more gulps of air before he felt able to speak. "I'm either the happiest man alive, or this is the heart attack for my sins," he managed, still taking in air and struggling to compose himself, as he sniffed loudly.

"Don't joke, Harper, what's going on?" Beka demanded. "What did they do to you?"

"Buz is sorry," Harper said with distraction, and with an inappropriate smile, as his breathing calmed down slightly. "His apologies are not bad, coming in the form of those two," he added as his head rolled again, and then he smirked for no reason.

"You mean?" Beka frowned, not understanding completely until she saw Harper's smirk, and she began to get a better idea. "They came in here, and they were going to," she paused with disbelief and shock. "They tied you up, and, against your will?"

Harper rolled his eyes, losing the smirk, but still giggling. "I knew what they were doing and I was a fully willing participant, hell, it's not everyday I get that invitation," he smiled happily, and then grimaced. "But man it hurt when she sat on my belly," he stated with his eyes clenched shut, as he tried to stretch his aching muscles, but his smile soon returned.

"What has gotten into you, Harper?" Beka then asked unsure. "I can't believe you can just accept this," Beka moved away from Harper for a moment, needing to compose her thoughts. "That you even enjoyed it, for pities sake Harper, what they did was just plain wrong and words lose me, they really do," she sighed clearly upset and unable to show just how much.

"You're disgusted by me, but that's cool, nothing new there," Harper spoke with a mock sneer, his face hidden in the blanket now. "So disown me, I don't care," he said with a hint of a slur to his words.

"You don't mean that," Beka reasoned. "And you do care," she added. "What they did was not with your consent, no matter how you dress it up, Harper."

"Beka," Harper's voice carried a warning tone, as he avoided her stare continuing to look away from her. "I never said no, so that means in the Harper way of the world that they had my consent."

"You only refer to yourself in the third person when you're drunk or annoyingly hyper active," Beka observed, knowing by just looking at him that it couldn't be the latter, and so she glanced around the room. "So how much have you had, and how the hell did you sneak it past me? Did those girls help you? Were they here before, they seemed to know about the back window being open, were you trying to outsmart me?" she stressed with paranoia, not understanding Harper's mood.

"They sure helped me, but they left so soon," Harper suddenly frowned as if just noticing their absence now, his face still looking away from her.

Beka took a deep breath, and found it hard to accept that Harper would find some enjoyment, even some acceptability in what could have happened, especially in the situation they were in. She knew he was hurting, and not just physically, and she felt ashamed for having let the girls simply walk through, in trusting those girls with Harper. Maybe he had found some pleasure in what they were doing, maybe he had convinced himself that he wanted it, but whatever he had got from it was minimal to the damage it might have done long term, and Beka was now fully aware of that. She knew her friend was dancing on the edge, and didn't need that extra push.

"So why can't you look at me?" Beka simply asked, and Harper's body noticeably tensed.

"Because," Harper returned without answer, his voice softer and weaker now.

"Harper, Seamus, look at me," Beka crouched down now beside her friend again, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Harper protested.

"Harper," Beka persisted.

"My head hurts a little," He then spoke, and with a little more encouragement from Beka he rolled onto his back. "I think I hurt my nose," he then spoke, as he brought his hand away from his face and saw the small amount of blood that now covered his fingers.

"Let me see, maybe they caught you whilst they were attacking you?" Beka stressed, noting the nose bleed with some concern. "Do you remember them hitting you?" she asked, as she found a cloth and easily wiped the blood away from Harper's face seeing that it had already stopped flowing.

"No, but it's all kinda hazy now," Harper admitted tiredly.

"Were they really going to?" Beka couldn't even finish the question but now she could look him in the eyes, she still hoped she had misjudged what she had seen.

"Yeah, but they were too preoccupied, distracted by you or Rhade walking in on them," Harper admitted with a sorry frown. "Lets just say we probably would have broken a few speed records if it had happened," he sighed, and looked exhausted suddenly, as his head rolled again.

"You didn't need much encouragement then?" Beka found some humour finally, attempting to lighten the mood between them.

"At this moment, after all that's happened, even Killah is looking attractive to me, so hell no, I'm more than ready to go, maybe a bit too ready now, I think I need a cold shower," Harper grinned with a frown finally, even laughing at himself, and then grimaced as laughing pained him. "But maybe it might be an idea not to let Dylan or Rhade know? I do have some dignity and pride left, I mean those two didn't do much to overpower me," he admitted with some shame.

"They don't need to know," Beka agreed and brushed her hand through Harper's hair taking it away from his face, she then smirked. "Can I tell Zal?" she teased.

"No!" Harper immediately answered, and then smiled, knowing Beka was teasing now. "I'm sorry," he offered.

"For what?"

"Being a guy, not fighting back and I guess for having low morals," Harper sighed. "Being so weak and," Harper couldn't finish as he looked away again.

Beka moved closer to him, feeling his shame and seeing the sorry state he was in now, a knock back he really didn't need. "One thing for sure, we're not staying here."

"What?" Harper questioned with confusion, returning his attention to Beka.

"Buz can not continue to have you at his beck and call, regardless of what he's offering or taking, this has to stop, Harper, I'm tired to having to keep patching you up," Beka stressed. "We need to get you out of this house, and somewhere where Buz can't find you, and then we'll work out why you're being targeted like this!"

"I'm not sure I'm up to moving just yet and especially not for the next couple of hours at least, my head is pounding," Harper explained, and weakly brought the blankets up around him again.

"Even more reason why we need to get you out of Buz's range, he can't keep terrorising you," Beka insisted and then saw Harper's eyes attempt to shut, and appear heavy. "But you should rest, you've been a busy boy," she half smiled, and brushed Harper's hair from his face again, noticing that the blonde was starting to show through at the roots.

"Yeah," Harper mumbled but with a secret smile on his face, as he settled back down, and brought the blankets even closer around himself once more.

Beka watched as he fell into a deep sleep, seeing that he was still weak from his troubles, and she had seen that the bruises and cuts still covered him, despite the nanobots inside of him. The lack of food in the past ten to twelve days was really starting to show now, and his face was gaunt with ugly dark bags under his eyes, that were making Harper look a lot older than she was used to.

With a sigh, Beka checked Harper was covered well by the blankets before she returned to the front of the house, keeping what had happened inside, as she kept quiet around the sleeping Nietzschean who had missed it all.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Part 39

The sun was high in the sky and the days had all merged into one another, as the city of Edenia now appeared to mock them, holding them hostage. Beka carried as much as she could, still taking from the Gilad's generosity but it wasn't nearly enough to keep them all fed and watered. The past day had been uneventful, and whilst Harper had slept through most of it, Dylan, Rhade and Zal had been sat together discussing plans for getting into the building they suspected held the defences.

Beka had decided a few hours earlier that she didn't want any distractions, and had opted out of planning a recon mission. Harper was consuming her thoughts and concerns, and she trusted the boys to do what needed doing, so she could concentrate of making sure Harper survived another day. She had never considered herself a mothering type, but as she hauled the supplies back, and with her thoughts only on what she could do to make Harper recover faster, she rapidly realised that she was quickly adapting to the role, and to her surprise, she wasn't freaked out.

On entering the house, and quickly offloading the supplies, Beka only glanced at the circle that Dylan, Rhade and Zal sat in, as they barely noticed her return. She picked up on their conversation as the discussed possible ideas for getting into the house, but quickly she moved to the back room.

She was surprised to see Harper was now clothed and out of bed for the first time since the traumatic events in the woods. He was sat quietly, with his legs drawn up and his back against the wall. He was positioned at an angle to the window that allowed the sunlight to bathe him where he sat, and his eyes focused on a point far away from where they were. Beka paused and just looked at him, seeing the distance in his eyes, and she realised he was miles away within his thoughts.

"Hey," Beka broke the silence and Harper was suddenly aware of her in the room.

"Hey," he simply returned, his eyes quickly returning to the window.

"Managed to get up then I see?" Beka idly spoke, as she took a water bottle and a ration pack to Harper.

Harper simply offered a shrug as he took the pack and water. "It was getting uncomfortable lying down," he answered.

Beka sat next to him, taking a pack of her own and they remained silent as they ate the meagre offerings of food.

"So what are the others up to? I can hear their voices, sounds important," Harper then spoke quietly, before taking a sip of water and Beka couldn't help but notice how Harper's eating habits had adapted so quickly, he didn't destroy ration packs or gulp his water despite his hunger and thirst, instead he gently sipped and took tiny portions of the food.

"They are discussing plans for that building that they discovered and suspect is the defence controls," Beka answered.

"So Zal's a fully paid up member of our gang now? It is his voice I can hear as well, right?" Harper checked.

"I don't think we had a choice, he's adopted us," Beka partly smiled. "To be fair, he's growing on me."

Harper just stared ahead, looking deep in thought before he answered. "We need to find Asa," he then stated, and his hand came up to the collar he now wore, and for the first time he showed that it troubled him.

"Why?" Beka was unsure.

"He removed one of these once before, and it's too tight, I don't want it on," Harper answered with a hint of agitation, as he tried to shift the collar but it clearly wasn't for moving.

"We haven't seen him for a while," Beka realised. "But we'll try and find him, and maybe he could help us find a new place."

"Its no use," Harper offered, still trying to adjust the collar, moving it as much as it allowed, just so he could be more comfortable. "I have this thing in my back remember? No matter where I go, they'll find me."

Beka had forgotten about the tracer, and she let her hand fall back against the wall. "Crap," she offered simply. "Maybe we can destroy the unit that tracks it?"

"Zal might know how to get hold of it," Harper agreed, and then suddenly yelped and tensed up.

"What is it?" Beka was quick to his side, as Harper appeared to slump slightly to his right. His hand was still holding the collar, but his face was scrunched up in pain. "Harper, speak to me!"

Slowly Harper appeared to recover, as his face and body relaxed and was able to move again. Taking deep breaths he focused on Beka. "I must have knocked my port with this stupid collar, man that hurt," he offered with some surprise in his expression.

Beka took a closer look at the collar and saw how it was designed to go up slightly behind Harper's ear on the right side, specifically to cover the port. "This isn't an ordinary collar," she noted.

"Tirus made it especially the first time to cover the port because it disgusted Kenan," Harper seethed. "He must have kept the specs, and made a few," he shrugged.

"I honestly don't get why they are so pre-occupied with your port, when it's the most useless thing on this damn planet," Beka stressed.

"When did Rhade leave?" Harper asked, and then smirked.

"You know you shouldn't keep mocking Rhade," Beka warned lightly. "He saved your life the other night, you owe him."

"He's an uber, I owe him nothing," Harper was quick to return.

"At least lay off him for a while," Beka requested and Harper showed reluctance, before agreeing with a slight nod of the head.

Another silence descended between them as they simply sat quietly, hearing the low murmur of voices in the next room.

"Have you had any more dizzy spells since that thing has been on?" Beka then asked towards Harper, gesturing to his collar.

"Been too tired to notice if I have, but man my head still aches," Harper admitted rubbing his temples, and then turned to Beka before she could comment. "Can we go for a walk? I really need some air, and to feel human again, just to get out of this room," he added with a serious expression.

"Sure," Beka agreed and got to her feet, helping Harper the rest of the way when he struggled to find his balance momentarily.

After quickly explaining to the others about their intentions, they left the house and Beka checked on Harper as they moved through the narrow stone streets, seeing him walking a lot slower than she was use to, and he also appeared troubled by something but she was simply amazed he could move at all, and she guessed that those who didn't know him like she did, probably wouldn't even be able to guess the wars he'd been in lately.

"So come on, tell me the truth, how are you feeling?" Beka requested finally, once they had walked a short way.

"Honestly?" Harper checked bringing his hand up to shield his eyes, squinting slightly as the sunlight reflected brightly off of the stone streets and buildings of Edenia that surrounded them, his eyes needing time to adjust after being either inside or asleep for a long period of time. Harper could see however that Beka meant business as she nodded her head. "My back is absolutely killing me, by feet feel like lead weights and everything else is crying for attention but not getting any," he answered truthfully, and then sighed. "I feel worse than crap, no energy, no nothing, I just feel empty."

Beka was slightly taken aback by how frank Harper had been about his feelings, and it took her a moment to respond once he had finished. "Anything I can do?" Beka could only offer.

"Walk with me," Harper half smiled, but Beka was already looking around before she settled her attention back on her friend.

"Harper, sit down for a moment," Beka requested on seeing a small wall near to them.

"No to the walking then?" Harper teased, but did as Beka requested, who remained standing, and then she started to pace the area in front of him.

"I want to ask you a question ok?" Beka stressed, clearly not comfortable.

"I told you, me and Zal are not an item," Harper mocked.

"Harper, please," Beka returned, her tone strained, and Harper realised she really was troubled by something. "After what happened with you and those girls," she began.

"OK, it was more Tarah than Junia, not that I expect that means much but you know I don't really remember much, except those kisses and-" Harper stopped and looked at Beka, realising he was talking himself into corner but thankfully Beka took over.

"I don't want to know about that, exactly," Beka stressed, gesturing him to stop talking. "But now I have this opportunity to talk to you, without fear of the others disturbing us or overhearing," she continued.

"Get to the point, Beka, it'll be easier," Harper warmly smiled, sensing his friend's trepidation.

Beka took a breath, and sat next to her friend. "Why weren't you freaked out by what those girls did to you, or were about to do?"

Harper took a deep breath, clearly taken aback for a moment by what she was asking, it felt too personal, but he quickly recovered as he smiled at Beka, keeping eye contact. "Maybe I'm beyond freaking out now, this whole planet is whacked beyond belief," he figured with a smirk. "I've done something to seriously piss off just about anyone who is sick or demented around here, that nothing is surprising me now?" he offered with a shrug. "Reminds me of Earth, though this place is nothing like it," he added quickly. "Least on Earth I knew what my problem was."

"Your problem?" Beka was intrigued now.

"I was scum, well, I kind of lost my head for a few years," Harper considered as he gave it some thought, his memories of those times returning. "Between about the age of twelve till just before I left I wasn't a real nice guy," Harper admitted avoiding Beka's stare. "I used to get myself into all kinds of trouble, with all manner of different people, I was angry and hated just about anyone or everything," he sighed. "Its how I got mixed up with Bobby," he then grinned bitter sweetly.

"I still remember what you were like when you first boarded, cocky little bugger," Beka remembered with a fond smile. "But even still, and even though I know you can have your moments of blind fury; I never pictured that," Beka admitted with surprise. "I thought you were the joker or the one who baited others from the sidelines, avoiding trouble, took stupid risks for a laugh," she added.

"You really don't know me, do you?" Harper grinned but soon lost his smile. "I had no one to tell me right or wrong, to control me or tell me to stop. I was of the age where I no longer listened. I was a kid who thought I was already grown up, and in some ways I was old beyond my years, but I just wanted, needed, to push all the limits, it's why Brendan would fight me so much."

"I was going to ask more about that, when you said he hit you," Beka spoke up.

"I needed it a lot of the time, on reflection, I was certainly out of control for a few years," Harper returned keeping his head down as he talked. "I wasn't nice and I deserved nothing, and I certainly didn't deserve a cousin like Brendan," Harper frowned sadly. "He should have just snapped my neck a thousand times over for the things I got messed up in, always getting into fights, scams, dirty deals and mixing with the wrong people," he stressed, clearly angered by his own actions. "And he definitely didn't deserve to die because of me," he then added.

Beka saw the hurt in Harper's face, and she quickly put an arm around his shoulders seeing his emotions threatening. "You didn't kill your cousin," Beka soothed. "He died for a cause, and one he believed in."

"He believed in the cause that I stupidly started on a wing and a prayer, I gave him some stupid hope that they could win, and it was all lies, got caught up in Captain Hunt's big ideas," Harper sneered, and then it turned into a mocking laugh. "Just like the mess we're in now, all based on false hope and promises with some fake reassurances as topping," he stressed.

"Harper, it's a bad place you're heading for, just don't go there, you don't need it on top of everything else," Beka warned, and held Harper tightly, thankful when he responded by hugging her back.

"Sorry," Harper offered weakly and they remained silent for a while, before Harper spoke again. "This place is doing my head in," he frowned, pulling away from Beka and getting to his feet again.

"I'm not surprised, it's hardly been fun for you," Beka noted.

"Or you," Harper gestured, and he looked with care at Beka now, before his expression changed. "But this place, it's almost like a wannabe Earth, and it'll never be like it, never," he stressed.

"You make it sound like a competition," Beka was confused.

Harper smirked now. "This place, it doesn't bother me," he continued almost flippantly.

"Harper, what are you talking about?"

"You want the next lesson in the Harper history of crap?" he asked aggressively now, his anger rising. "Seven thousand, three hundred and ninety seven days," Harper simply said, with a proud and determined stance.

"Since you had your last shower, what does that mean?" Beka was still confused, and attempted to shift Harper's latest mood swing back to light hearted but she failed.

"You want to know about me on Earth, right, that's what you asked before?" Harper checked, acting as though the previous conversation never happened. "Why? Because you think it will make you know me better?"

Beka feared the mood Harper was in now, trigger by his thoughts about his cousin and she regretted that it had steered to this obvious dark place for Harper, with the mindset he was in, as he appeared mixed and confused. "I just needed to know, but maybe it's not important now," she tried to explain.

"I'll tell you something," Harper stepped closer to where Beka was still seated. "Who I was on Earth, it makes no difference to who I am now, I'm not that kid anymore, so why can't you focus on who I've become since leaving Earth, the actual person you know?" he asked. "Why focus on my past to try and figure out who I am?" Harper questioned with some force.

"Harper, what is this about?" Beka asked as she got to her feet. "If I've somehow offended you, I'm sorry, but don't talk like this, like I'm bothering you."

Harper took a moment to compose himself before responding. "You're looking at me like a victim, but I'm still breathing, still mobile even after the crap they've done, I've survived another day and I'll continue to survive, just watch me!"

"This place has nearly killed you, you haven't eaten a proper meal for days and you are not well," Beka countered. "Of course I'm concerned, but I am not looking at you like you're a victim," she lightly argued.

Harper just smiled. "It's you I'm concerned about, Beka, because you seriously think this is like Earth, that this is hardship," Harper gestured with a mocking air. "No proper food for a few days, so what?" Harper frowned. "I went weeks without food in Boston, and you know why?" he asked pointedly. "Because the ubers didn't regularly supply it, not like here, sometimes there was nothing but dead rats that had also died from starvation, and that was only if you were lucky enough to find one, and if you were prepared to go to the dirtiest unsafe places possible, and clean water?" he scoffed. "Actual clean water, I never tasted my first drop till I was on the Maru, so this place is like a goldmine of food in comparison."

"Harper," Beka tried to stop him, but he was now on a roll.

"The torture?" Harper now questioned, with no intention of stopping. "It's nothing, sure it hurt like hell but if this had been Earth I wouldn't have just been able to walk away, I'd still be strung up and being taken to that last millisecond before death each time just to give the uber fat head their kicks, perfect their techniques, we weren't even deemed worthy of the title torture subject, we were just bodies to practice on whilst they waited for the genuine articles, the ubers actual enemies," Harper fumed, and took a deep breath. "And I was never assigned a fricking carer!" he stressed, clearly worked up now, and Beka could only sit and listen, taking it all in.

"If I wanted to live, the only hope I had of that was to be rescued or die in extreme pain hoping, and you know what?" Harper brightened. "I was rescued three times, Beka, three times, you know what that means?" he asked, and Beka shook her head unsure. "It meant people cared enough about me to rescue me, three times, no one came to rescue the ones that no one liked, there was no reason to, and that was just the way things were," he stated again. "Does that sound like I had it tough? No, because I was surrounded by people that gave a damn, who actually liked me, and I'd earned that privilege, and maybe I liked them too, hell maybe they even loved me, and I just didn't realise it," he stressed with confusion now.

"You said you were scum," Beka countered and saw Harper suddenly hesitate.

"I was, as far as I was concerned, I hated myself," Harper simply answered, his voice lower now. "I hated that my parents had died because of me, I hated that after that I was just a stupid kid who needed looking after, and I really hated that once I could look after myself, I had others that relied on me and I always failed them," Harper sneered, and ran a hand through his hair. "I hated that I was so weak, and needy, and sick most of the time in all senses of the word," he offered without further explanation. "And I hate that I never realised that the only person who probably hated me on Earth, was me, and I didn't realise any of this until I'd left all of that life behind, friends, family, my life, to find some stupid promised land in the stars, well here I am, right?" Harper gestured madly, with a manic grin. "This is that promised land and look at me," he continued to vent, Beka unable to stop him. "Maybe this is all I deserve after all," he finished, and looked away from Beka with self hatred evident.

"So what are you telling me?" Beka asked unsure, moving closer.

"You wanted to know about me and Earth, then that's all you need to know," Harper returned with an emotional packed smile. "All I ever wanted on Earth was to survive each day, and I did that, I survived seven thousand, three hundred and ninety-seven days at best count, Beka, and each one of those days was a good day because I woke up the next morning," he stated with passion. "All that happened in-between were just means to an end in reaching my daily goal, regardless of who I hurt or abused to do so," he took a breath. "That's who I was, and who I used to be. I wasn't a victim, I was a freaking legend and scum with it, and you know?" Harper showed a mocking frown. "I'm actually proud of that because it meant I did achieve my goal, so forget all about that freaky shallow crap you're so consumed by right now, and just remember that last bit, ok?" he finished strongly.

"I will remember that," Beka answered with care, but she was at odds as to what Harper was actually confessing to.

Harper took a deep breath, and his voice was softer now, and less confrontational, but it was clear he still had things to say as he paced the area they were stood in. "I grew up fast, and I guess I had to do stuff kids anyplace else never had to face, I know that now, but I didn't then," Harper spoke with a shrug. "I know no different, I can't change my past. I saw stuff that to this day still freaks me out, had stuff done to me that I can't even begin to explain but it means nothing to me now because no matter what, I still achieved my goal at the end of the day," he enthused brightly. "I survived until I could leave it all behind."

Beka moved in front of Harper and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, as he continued talking. "I am who I am because of Earth, not in spite of it, and who I am now is the person I became after I left Earth, so Beka, you already know all you need to know about me because I'd like to think I'm not that kid anymore, and I'll never be that kid again, that kid has no business in my life now," he stated firmly.

"I know," Beka could only say, as Harper continued.

"I'm not perfect, and I know a part of that kid still exists inside me, and you probably could hazard a guess at which part, I guess, after what happened earlier," he couldn't hide the smirk, remember Beka's reaction to the girls, mixed with his own. "I'll say I'm perfect, but I'm lying, and parts of Earth will always be with me, and I can't help those parts, but Beka, you know me more than anyone possibly could, and that's why it's confused me why you feel this need to know that kid from Earth again, because you moulded him out of me to be more like this, this me and not that stupid kid, the acceptable me."

"Harper, stop," Beka finally spoke and put her hands on his arms, and Harper looked at Beka expectantly. "I think I've heard enough," she simply said, but Harper shook his head and continued.

"You've been on this quest to find out more about me when you've known as much as you need to know all along," Harper offered a little more controlled now.

"You really think I made you who you are today?" Beka asked.

"You, Rev, even Trance and Vexpag, you all chipped away at me, broke me down until I understood. You all took me aside at some time or other to tell me 'that's not acceptable' or 'this is how it's done around here," Harper shrugged awkwardly, remembering those tough early days away from Earth. "And you, Beka, you made sure I smartened up, that I could survive the drifts, knew the language at least, and that I got this port," he added. "You encouraged me to get this, because you knew I was struggling," Harper gestured to the port, and finally he seemed to relax his stance and smile. "You gave me a reason not to return, and to try and fit in, you gave me a purpose by letting me be your engineer," he sighed. "All my past on Earth represents now is semi-interesting stories to scare the kids with, or you, whilst I wait for Mrs Harper to show up and give me those kids," Harper now grinned.

"I guess after that first night here, when you revealed that stuff about your childhood, it just threw me a little," Beka offered with a sigh. "And if I'm honest, as much as it freaked me out, I was also fascinated by what you said, just trying to comprehend what you went through."

"So what you really want is some more campfire stories, right?" Harper guessed with a smile. "Admit it, you just like the young adventures of Harper man, right? Even though they freak you out and make you question whether you even know me," he smiled warmly now, all his anger worked out.

"But you don't like sharing them, do you?" Beka returned, offering a caught out smile.

"Hell, I thought they bored you to tears, that's the only reason I never shared," Harper mocked, with a broad smile. "You know, this whole experience though, the stuff that's happened here, it hasn't all been about me or you discovering the inner Harper," he gestured. "It's been much more about me discovering about you," he stated with confidence.

"Me?" Beka checked.

"Yeah," Harper agreed, and turned away. "I've never really noticed before, didn't realise that you did actually care, I mean I knew you did in some ways, but I never realised just how much," he offered awkwardly. "And I never wanted to know to be honest, the fact you gave me the time of day was more than enough for me, but now I do know, it's sort of nice," he shrugged, and cautioned a look to see her reaction.

Beka just smiled. "We've never been much for these deep conversations, not when we could be out hunting treasure," Beka then smirked.

"Any treasure here, you think?" Harper idly asked, gesturing around him.

"There must be a lot over the other side," Beka considered, with a knowing grin, and Harper could only smirk, and look away.

"How about we just go back to the house and play dumb to another of Dylan's plans for now?" Harper suggested.

"You're not going straight on me are you?" Beka questioned, with a teasing smile.

"Hey, you're the one who caught me kissing some strange guy, you tell me," Harper mocked back. "But maybe we can go treasure hunting tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Beka agreed and walked with Harper back to the house, deciding to let things drop for the moment having never expected the conversation to be as telling as it had been, but secretly hoping Harper would share more stories now he knew she was actually a sucker for them.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Part 40

Zal looked between Dylan and Rhade and sighed. "I don't like this plan."

"He catches on fast to what it means to be a member of your crew, captain," Rhade mocked, and Dylan just glared at the Nietzschean.

"We need to see what's inside that building," Dylan countered.

"And simply walking in, that's the plan?" Zal checked with a mocking tone.

"I see no other way," Dylan stated. "We're been sat here for four hours, and haven't thought of a better way."

Zal considered the argument. "It's a place no one is supposed to get into, that's why its nigh on impossible to do so," he stated.

"But we have to," Dylan stressed.

"The Gilads will catch us, we won't have time to lift those stones and get inside, and who knows how many are inside, we just don't know," Zal argued.

"Hate to say it, but I'm with freak boy," Rhade motioned.

"So we just give up?" Dylan questioned.

"No," Zal was quick to answer. "But we don't just get ourselves killed when we know next to nothing about the building."

Dylan brought his aching arms up, and brushed his face with his hands, showing a frustration and tiredness about him. "OK, so we watch the place, get more information about who accesses the building, what times, and see if we can't find a pattern for the best time to strike."

"That's a plan," Rhade agreed. "And one I suggested roughly two hours ago, I just thought I'd mention that," he added.

"I know," Dylan agreed, and then saw Zal get to his feet as if to leave. "Going somewhere?" he asked confused at the sudden urgency in Zal's actions.

"The festival is tonight," Zal answered as if it was obvious and then he remembered. "Aliens, of course," he shook his head. "You don't know about the festival," he stated.

"So why don't you tell us?" Dylan suggested.

"It's just something we do each year, we have four festivals a year, one for a new year, one for the sun, one for the moon and this one, which is to celebrate life," Zal explained quickly.

"So what happens at these things?" Rhade asked.

"Well, mostly drinking," Zal admitted. "Apparently there was a time when the whole city would be decorated with colour and statues, but I don't remember too much about that, we sometimes have music if the Gilads are in a party mood, and dancing, but mainly its about the drinking," he smiled.

"Sounds like fun," Rhade remarked dryly.

"You have to come, you won't be allowed to mope around in here, the whole city comes out for festas," Zal encouraged.

"I'm not sure any of us are in the party mood, considering our situation here," Dylan frowned.

"Even more reason why you should come," Zal enthused. "Listen, you remember the response we got when we were getting extra supplies for Harper? We got all those blankets and rations, they helped you," he reminded them. "The people around here they'll want you there, to show your thanks, to show them that you are on their side," Zal started shaking his head. "Not turning up, that would be seen as just rude," he frowned. "And you've made enough enemies in this town, without adding the entire population to the list," he warned.

"Ok, maybe we'll show our faces and stay for an hour or so," Dylan conceded.

"Go to the main square, that's where I'll be and where most of the locals around here will probably congregate, you know it, it's where that Zodd game took place," Zal offered with an awkward smile. "We start things usually as the sun goes down."

"Ok, we'll be there," Dylan agreed and he watched as Zal left the building.

"You sure it's a good idea to go?" Rhade checked, once the Edenian had left. "We're prisoners here, not civilians."

"You heard the kid, he was telling us in his own special way that we're expected," Dylan responded. "And maybe we should be seen to mix a bit more with local life and culture," he added.

"Because this is our new home, and could be home for a while yet?" Rhade questioned.

"We can't deny the possibilities, or make unnecessary enemies," Dylan warned.

Voices caught both of their attentions, as Beka and Harper returned and they both smiled seeing Beka's arm draped around Harper's shoulders, as they seemed to share a joke, all smiles.

"Good walk?" Dylan asked, and was pleased to see they were both happy for the moment after all they had been through.

"Yeah," Beka answered, still with Harper by her side.

"We've been invited to a party tonight, or rather a festival in the main square," Dylan informed them.

"Ah, the festa," Harper answered, and they all turned to him. "What?" Harper questioned. "Surely you've heard it being mentioned?"

"When?" Beka asked. "It's the first I've heard of it."

Harper shrugged now, unsure. "Maybe Zal mentioned it to me, or someone else, I don't know but I was told, I'm sure of it," he stressed.

"Well, doesn't matter how you found out, but we are expected to show our faces so we'll go for an hour and we all stick together, especially you Harper, no wandering, make sure you're with one of us at all times," Dylan ordered.

"Boss, that's so unfair to single me out like that," Harper mocked. "But you're lucky I agree with you on this occasion, I'll be like glue," he added, and saw Beka looking at him with care.

"You should get some rest, and you too Dylan," Beka turned from Harper to Dylan. "You're both a long way off from better, so go and rest, especially if we're partying tonight."

To Beka's surprise both men moved to their respective blankets without complaint, and settled down, leaving Beka to just frown at Rhade, before they settled down to eat some of the rations, and wait until the party started.

* * *

They had been unsure, as they walked the quiet Edenia streets, right up until they reached the edges of the town square, and then suddenly the noise and occasion caught up with them. There were literally hundreds of people, smiling faces and a mixture of young and old, and all of them were celebrating as the day turned to night.

Harper stayed close to Beka, with Rhade flanking his other side. Dylan walked a little ahead of them, as they scanned the area and tried to determine the best place for them to stand, and enjoy the festival.

Pretty soon they were receiving all manner of invites into circles of people, to join their conversations, and share their drink, but Dylan was polite and informed them that he was looking for Zal. After another ten minutes they found him, sat on the steps of the main building with some other Edenians that they didn't recognise.

"Zal," Dylan spoke up to get the young man's attention.

"Dylan!" Zal exclaimed, immediately alerting them to his drunken state, and the night was still young. "Glad you could make it, drinks are on me," he proclaimed and reached into a crate, before handing out the bottles to Dylan, Rhade, Harper and Beka.

Beka immediately took Harper's bottle. "I don't think so, not tonight," she warned towards the engineer remembering the little episode with the girls.

"Aw come on, it's a party," Harper whined, and his pitiful face was enough to make Beka hand the bottle back.

"OK, just the one, ok?" Beka reasoned.

"Just the one," Harper agreed, and they found some space on the steps to sit down.

Harper glanced around, feeling a little claustrophobic but choosing to ignore it as he downed some of his drink. Zal was behind him in some heated debate with some others, and Dylan and Rhade sat the other side having quickly begun to discuss their plans for their stakeout on the building they had found. Harper turned to Beka, who sat on his other side, and she seemed lost in the moment as she stared out at the people before her.

It had been a long time, Harper realised, since he had properly looked at Beka. She was older than he remembered, or had noticed, but she still looked as hot as she did the first day he laid eyes on her. He always liked her face, and her style, she wasn't like any woman he had known on Earth, she was like a goddess to him when he had been use to just tiny scraps in Boston that could never look like Beka.

Harper then took a deep breath, and quickly drank from the bottle he held. It had suddenly occurred to him the thoughts he was having, and it made him uncomfortable.

"What's up?" Beka's voice then asked, and Harper turned to her sharply, before looking away.

"Nothing," Harper offered.

"There's so many people here, I don't blame you for being a bit edgy," Beka then misread his reactions.

"Yeah, it's a little unsettling," Harper agreed, deciding to go along with her observation to explain his sudden unease. He had to get a grip, knowing his thoughts were starting to betray him, and he had no plans on ever re-visiting the land of the 'crush on Beka' that he had had so many years before, when he'd first boarded the Maru.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I'll stay with you," Beka assured him, but it only made Harper fell more unsettled, as he tried to compose his thoughts.

He closed his eyes momentarily, and took a deep breath before answering, and was thankful that he felt a little calmer. "Cool, thanks," he simply said, and took some more of his drink to settle his nerves.

"You don't look too good, you look a little flush are you sure you're ok?" Beka checked and put an arm around his shoulders for comfort, but it made Harper tense a little.

"I'm fine," Harper managed a smile, and tried once more to shut his brain off, there was no way he was thinking those thoughts about Beka, that was all in the past when he didn't know any better.

"Well maybe we'll only stay a little while longer, if this is too much," Beka suggested and this time Harper just nodded his head, not really paying attention as he focused on regaining his senses.

"Seamus," a voice was heard and Harper looked over to where it had come from, and he tensed all over again when he saw Junia.

"Hey," Harper managed to squeak and glanced at Beka, seeing her look of thunder aimed at the girl, and then she got to her feet with intent.

"Get the hell away from here," Beka warned, as Harper hurriedly got to his feet to intervene.

"Beka," Harper simply said to encourage the feisty captain to back off, as he glanced at Dylan and Zal whose attentions had been caught by the exchange, as Rhade just looked on.

Junia moved a little closer with some caution, her eyes fixed on Harper. "Can we talk?"

"No, you can't talk to him," Beka answered for Harper, then caught Harper's glance at her, and she realised that her tone and actions were confusing the others, who didn't know any better about Junia's actions the previous day.

Harper looked a little caught, not wanting to contradict Beka but also not wishing to have to explain Beka's actions to the others. He turned to Beka, and frowned. "Just a minute, that's all," Harper offered quietly towards Beka.

Beka glared at Junia, who remained unmoved by Beka's words. "OK, just a minute and stay in sight."

"Ok," Harper reluctantly agreed, and felt the stares of Dylan, Rhade and Zal who appeared to still be trying to figure out why Beka had snapped at Junia. He moved with Junia, a short way away and stopped. "So what do you want to say?" Harper asked.

Junia was staring at Beka, who was glaring at her in return just a short distance away, and she shrugged. "Just wanted to say hi," she offered.

"Really?" Harper wasn't going to make this easy for her. "You more or less attack me yesterday, humiliate me to the point I had to calm down a very grouchy Beka, and let me tell you that that's never top of my list of favourite things to do, and you 'just' want to say hi?" he questioned. "I feel I deserve a little more," he stated, and crossed his arms.

"Yes you do, I know that," Junia defended, avoiding eye contact for the moment. "And to say that, you know what happened, I really wasn't all that comfortable doing it, but my sister is Buz's girl, and we had to do it," she shrugged. "Well, my sister didn't mind what she did, she said it was fun, but that's her."

Harper took a deep breath, and looked at Junia who was struggling to even look back at him, clearly in her own way upset. "Why would Buz make his girl do that? And why would she agree to do that?" Harper needed to ask. "And why did you agree to help?" he asked confused. "I thought we were friends," he added.

"You didn't seem to be complaining yesterday," Junia noted on the defensive.

"I was being held down and I was sick, ill, recovering from however many near death experiences I've been having lately, or had you forgotten?" Harper mocked. "And I wasn't totally aware I had a choice, you failed to make that bit clear and to be honest if I had a girl like Tarah I wouldn't offer her as apologies to strange albeit genius men," Harper stressed, but he saw Junia look away and he couldn't quite read her reaction. "All I'm saying is you're both nice girls, so why didn't you just tell Buz where to go?"

"Tarah was curious," Junia quietly explained, partially embarrassed. "You're an alien, and she just wanted to, you know, and," Junia paused, and didn't look like she would continue.

"And what?" Harper pushed slightly.

"She knew that," Junia paused again, clearly uncomfortable. "She knew that I sort of liked you and she knew that I'd be put out by having to help her do that to you," she said quietly and almost with shame. "She threatened to harm you, she had a pocket knife, and if she had to do it alone," she paused clearly troubled. "She said she'd slit your throat and do us all a favour," she added quietly. "So I had to help her, because I couldn't bear for that to happen to you, because I really do like you."

Harper was a little taken aback by the confession, but quickly recovered. "I really want to say the right thing here, but I know I wont," Harper simply said, unable to move past Junia's words claiming she liked him, and her tone had been totally suggestive as old familiar instincts kicked in. "Strange that I'm almost getting use to people wanting to kill me, but someone telling me they like me has completely thrown me, I'm not sure what to say," he admitted with a hint of a smile.

"If we hurt you, I'm sorry, and I didn't want to leave you like that but Beka arrived so quickly, we had no choice," Junia then fussed with Harper's silence, misreading his actions slightly as she stepped back and her emotions wavered. "I don't blame you if you hate me, I hate me too for being a part of that, it was wrong I know that," she stressed. "Buz has this hold on us, all of us, you know that," she continued.

Harper stood awkwardly for a moment just looking at Junia as she struggled to contain her emotions, whilst all around them people were celebrating the joys of life. Aware that Beka was watching them both, Harper moved a little forward, towards Junia. "You didn't hurt me, and I don't hate you," he simply said.

Junia seemed to relax slightly, and then she tried to smile but it was more a frown. "I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me again, or see me," she offered with a shrug, and Harper noticed that her stare returned to Beka.

Harper took a deep breath, and couldn't help what his instincts were telling him to do and before he could stop himself he reached out, and put his arms around Junia bringing her into an embrace. After a moment of shock, Junia returned the embrace and held Harper tightly, and Harper could feel the relief as the tension left her body as she seemed to melt into his arms. After a few moments, Harper pulled away and just smiled at her, as Junia tried to read his actions.

"Don't be a stranger," Harper simply offered.

"Ok," Junia smiled now, and then seemed in two minds before she leaned forward and lightly brushed a kiss on Harper's lips.

Harper now looked a little stunned but soon recovered enough to smile in return, before backing away and returning to Beka's side.

"You let her kiss you?" Beka questioned immediately. "Hugging her was bad enough," she added with disgust, as they returned to sit on the steps.

"Don't start," Harper sighed, grabbing his bottle and taking another gulp.

"Harper, you had the chance to push her away, and dispose of the trash" Beka stated.

"Well I didn't want to, ok? And she isn't trash!" Harper returned with conviction in his voice, enough to silence Beka momentarily, and he took another gulp from the bottle.

"We should leave," Beka suggested.

"I don't want to, not yet," Harper returned sharply, without looking at Beka.

"Fine," Beka simply answered and they sat in silence for a moment, both staring out into the crowds.

Dylan had moved and now joined the two of them. "What's going on?" he idly asked, sensing something between the two friends.

"Nothing," Harper immediately answered.

"You seem to be suddenly friendly with one of the natives," Rhade had now moved closer to Harper. "Didn't she come by the other day, paid you a house call with her sister?" he added.

Harper closed his eyes, attempting to keep a hold on his growing annoyance. It was bad enough that Beka was on his case, he didn't need Rhade and Dylan joining her. He was still trying to come to terms with what Junia had said, and how he had reacted, just moments earlier he'd been fretting about the possible re-emergence of his past crush on Beka, and then he was being kissed by a girl who had said she was interested in him, and who just the day before had held him down whilst her own sister had tried to, Harper paused his thoughts not wanting to admit what he was truly thinking. He really didn't know what was going on and really wasn't in the mood to try and figure it out with anyone at that moment.

"I need some space," Harper then spoke without further comment and got to his feet, moving quickly away but after a few moments he was aware that he was not alone, and he stopped just short of leaving the square.

"Like glue, you said, so don't run away," Beka warned.

"I just needed some space," Harper defended, and slowly turned, seeing that Beka was just standing there, any trace of anger she had was no longer visible and she looked concerned. "Don't ask me to explain, because I can't."

"You shouldn't encourage her, if you don't know what you're doing," Beka advised calmly.

"I know," Harper agreed and took a deep breath, before finding himself looking at Beka again for no reason, and he quickly looked away.

"Are you sure you're ok, you've been so tetchy since we got here," Beka stated with some concern, moving closer.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I shouldn't be drinking," Harper shrugged with some confusion in his expression, looking almost helpless for a moment. Harper then looked back at the crowd gathered in the square. "Could this really be it now?"

"What do you mean?" Beka asked, trying to see what Harper was seeing, as she too looked back at the crowd.

"This," Harper gestured. "This place, our home here, I mean the Andromeda seems so far away, that whole existence, everything right now, right here, it just feels normal, when it shouldn't," he attempted to explain.

Beka put her arm around Harper, and felt him tense slightly at her touch, mistaking it for nerves about their situation. "We will leave, this will not become our home," she assured him, as she brought her other arm around him and brought Harper close to her.

"So another reason not to encourage Junia," Harper offered, simply accepting the friendly hold Beka had around him.

"Exactly," Beka agreed, finally letting her friend go.

"Hey, Harper, come on," Zal suddenly appeared and immediately moved towards Harper. "It's a party, let's go, there's rumours that music is being played a short distance from here, come on," Zal encouraged Harper to move.

"I don't think," Harper attempted to decline, but Zal was persistent.

"Come on," Zal insisted. "It'll be fun and you need a big dose of fun," he stressed.

"Zal, Harper said no," Beka stated firmly.

"He did not," Zal objected, and in part it was clear that the drink was talking for Zal who grabbed Harper's arm, and they began to move. "Come on!"

"I'll be ok, promise," Harper offered with resignation and a brief insufferable smile to Beka, as he let Zal drag him along.

"I'll be right behind you," Beka decided, and began to follow, but with the crowds and Zal's skill at navigating between the people being better than Beka, he soon got ahead of her.

When Beka reached the area playing the music, she had lost sight of Harper and Zal, and frantically began to look, as she weaved her way between the people that were listening to the acoustic music desperately trying to catch sight of Harper.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Part 41

Harper finally stopped Zal, and looked around finding that they were in a dead end, behind some building in a quiet deserted street. "There's no music here, it was back there," Harper gestured, hearing the sounds in the distance.

"I know," Zal shrugged.

"Another trick?" Harper questioned, looking around but he sensed no threat.

"I needed to get you alone," Zal smiled, with a glint in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Harper asked backing away slightly, seeing that Zal was between him and the only escape route.

"You know what I mean," Zal suggested, and he was clearly having too much fun at Harper's expense.

"I promised the others I wouldn't wander away from them, I should get back," Harper stressed, unnerved by Zal's odd behaviour.

"Relax idiot," Zal then changed his tone completely, and Harper was about to yell at him when he saw her; Junia stepped out from around the corner. "I didn't think you gave her a fair chance earlier, especially with your colleagues all giving her the evil eye."

"We said what needed to be said," Harper stated, but his eyes were fixed on her as she approached.

"Junia is a good friend," Zal simply said, as he moved to Harper's side, placing a hand on the human's shoulder. "She really wants the chance to get to know you better, and you know, it kills me because she used to be my girl so you best give her a fair chance, ok?" he warned quietly so she didn't hear.

"I thought I had, considering," Harper hissed back but he knew Zal was unawares of events that had happened previously.

"Please?" Zal then requested, and Harper knew deep down that he wasn't all that upset by this development.

Harper took a deep breath and saw how uncertain Junia was, and he relaxed slightly, in knowing that she must have been talked into this by Zal as well, who couldn't possibly know all the facts but seeing the Edenians current drunken state he knew how hard it was to talk him out of anything.

"Ok, just go, I'll be good," Harper dismissed Zal, who quickly smiled at Junia before leaving them alone.

For a tense few moments they both just stood and stared at everything but each other, until Junia finally stepped forward and they both acknowledged each others presence as they moved closer.

"Does that bother you?" Junia asked, whilst gesturing to the collar that Harper wore.

"Only when people mention it," Harper half smiled, then absently tugged at it and shrugged. "Not really," he added.

"It is wrong that you are wearing that," Junia simply said, and the silence then returned but the distance between them got smaller.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for us to start anything," Harper then spoke up. "I might not be here for long," he added.

"I know," Junia accepted quickly.

"What I mean is, we shouldn't do anything that might make that leaving harder," Harper attempted to further explain his situation.

"I know," Junia said again. "Can we be friends?"

"Of course, and we already are," Harper was quick to confirm, seeing how much it meant to the girl, but still surprised that she was even interested in him, or that he was interested in her. Finally he concluded that his timing always sucked when it came to crushes or potential romance. "So you used to be with Zal?"

"I'm his carer, it happens," Junia shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Harper caught her words, and was suddenly thinking of Beka again.

"For carer and the cared to, you know, get closer than maybe they normally would," Junia explained. "Oh no, I'm not coming between you and Beka am I? I didn't realise, I know you're good friends."

"No," Harper was quick to dismiss, but the panic in his expression was clear.

"But," Junia hesitated. "It would explain why she was looking at me like she was," Junia continued oblivious to Harper's sudden unease.

"She was?" Harper asked and then quickly realised what he had said. "No, there's nothing going on," he was flustered now, and moved closer to Junia, taking her hands into his own, and he focused on his hold on her, to dismiss the other thoughts that were taunting him. "It's just she's very protective of me, that's all."

"So there's still a chance?" Junia questioned, and already they were moving closer together, as Harper finally looked at her.

"There's nothing between me and Beka, so I guess yeah," Harper found himself saying, as if convincing himself of the fact and dismissing any thoughts of Beka in that way, as he leaned forward slightly, and tentatively kissed Junia. Before either of them could properly register what was happening, they were kissing with more passion, becoming lost now in the lust of the moment.

A few meters away, Beka suddenly stopped and took in the scene, before quickly backing away out of sight again. She quickly turned to return to the crowds listening to the music without looking back. "I really have to stop doing that!" She stressed to herself, once again having caught Harper in an embrace with someone, but this time she wasn't confused by what she had seen.

Harper wasn't being forced into a kiss, and he wasn't in any difficulty, or in anyway the one not in control, she had seen him initiate it, in full control. Beka wanted to pull them both apart, but she knew that there was nothing she could do, and she feared how Harper might react. Something about their chat earlier, and his sudden mood swing, had concerned her, and how twitchy he had been since they'd arrived at the Festa were ominous signs. With a reluctant sigh Beka decided to wait, knowing Harper like she did, for him to work it out of his system and hope that things didn't get complicated.

She hated the idea of Harper having anything to do with one of those girls, after what she had seen them try to do to Harper, and their obvious loyalty to Buz, the man hell bent on sending Harper to the edge, so she silently vowed that she would take the first opportunity she had to ensure it didn't go too far.

With a deep breath, Beka found a spot where she could keep an eye on the ally that led to the dead end where Harper was, frustrated in part, that that was all she could do for the moment.

* * *

Back in the ally, Harper was the first to pull away, and for a moment there was an uneasy silence. "We can't do this," Harper then spoke, avoiding Junia's stare.

"Why not?"

"Because," Harper snapped, and then softened his voice. "I'm not here through choice, and this is just wrong."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Here?" Harper now looked at Junia with mild amusement. "Everything practically, I don't know who is who or what is what, only that I seemed to be getting into trouble left right and centre whilst my friends can only look on!" he argued. "How do I know this isn't another trap and that Buz hasn't ordered you to do this?"

"I can understand your paranoia," Junia admitted softly.

"Then let's just leave it there and pretend nothing happened," Harper suggested, already backing away.

"I can help you," Junia then spoke.

"The only way you can possibly help me is by getting me off this rock, and I'm not sure you're the person who can," Harper spoke wearily, as Junia approached and she put her arms around him.

"You're the only person who can get yourself off this rock and your friends with you," Junia now whispered in his ear. "But I can help, if you trust me."

"Trust you?" Harper rested his forehead against hers. "I don't even trust myself right now, not this close anyway," he admitted with a slight grin, as Junia moved to kiss him again.

* * *

Beka was still watching the ally, and her mind had gone over and over just what Harper could be getting mixed up in, remembering what he had said about Brendan always needing to look out for him. Had his time on Edenia somehow triggered old instincts and that now he was looking for trouble to alleviate the boredom he might be feeling? If so he had done well, she considered with an ironic grin.

"There you are," Rhade then spoke up, with Dylan beside him as they moved to sit next to Beka. "Where's the runt?"

Beka was in no particular mood to talk, and simply looked at Rhade and Dylan tiredly before answering. "He's nearby, don't worry," she offered.

"I thought the agreement was that he'd stick to us like glue?" Dylan questioned with a hint of concern.

"He found someone else to stick to," Beka idly spoke.

"No way!" Rhade exclaimed catching on immediately with a huge amused grin.

"That girl, Junia?" Dylan checked and saw Beka slowly nodding her head.

"And you haven't broken them up and told him what for?" Rhade asked. "Beka, I'm impressed, you're letting the little guy live a little."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Beka suddenly snapped and Rhade immediately backed off.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking, I was just," Rhade quickly shut up, moving away.

Dylan moved to Beka's side, sensing her mood, and approached her with care. "Beka, what's going on?"

"I really don't know," Beka admitted, a little softer now and suddenly she felt the need to speak frankly, having considered the situation over and over in her mind. "I have this awful feeling that Harper's beginning to accept life here, that he's adapting," she frowned. "He asked me earlier if this was it, our life and then I saw him with Junia," she paused. "I didn't see anything wrong with it, well not exactly, and yeah initially I wanted to just rip them both apart but I couldn't, I just walked away and came here," she stressed with confusion.

"Sometimes a distraction during the bad times is a good thing," Dylan offered. "Maybe that is all this is for Harper?" he added.

Beka smirked now. "That explains your many distractions over the past few years," she returned, by way of her own distraction, and Dylan knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I'm perfectly ok with Harper getting the girl," He mocked himself now. "I've been distracted on other matters, it happens sometimes," Dylan added with a smile, and was pleased to see Beka relax slightly, as she grinned.

Rhade tentatively moved forward. "I am sorry, Beka, I wasn't thinking, had a bit to drink," he offered.

"It's ok, and I don't really blame you for making that remark," Beka frowned tiredly. "I still can't believe I didn't do what you would think I'd do," she shrugged. "Maybe after some of the talks we've had lately, it was just nice to see him happy, and he was in that moment, I just really hope it goes no further," she added, and the three of them were silent now, as they watched the festival continue in front of them.

* * *

Time had passed but neither of them had acknowledged it as Harper pulled away, finally breaking what seemed to be a very long kiss, that neither had wanted to end as they explored each other. They both nervously smiled and for a moment neither knew what to say or do. Harper then moved a little closer again, and brought his hand to Junia's face tenderly.

"This is so sudden," he spoke with care. "But I really need some time to think about this before we do anything else, and I should get back to the others, they worry," Harper added softly.

"I need to return to the base, check on things," Junia offered in return, a little breathless. "But if you want to trust me, the offer still stands."

"If you could give me some clue as to the help you can give me," Harper broached, but Junia just shrugged.

"I need to know I can trust you too, so if you can give me your trust, then you'll have mine," Junia stated.

"OK, I get it," Harper suddenly moved out of the moment, and crossed his arms. "I'm not dumb; you want something in return, don't you?" Harper figured knowingly. "That's the only reason girls normally show an interest in me."

"Trust me, and you'll find out," Junia offered coyly, her face full of suggestion and Harper had to tear his stare away to focus.

"No," Harper then answered bluntly, turning his attention back. "I'm not going to trust you, I've had enough of the games your people play, either you want to help me or I'm walking away right now."

Junia stood uneasy for a moment. "I can help you," she assured him.

"Then what's stopping you?" Harper returned coldly, but Junia just stared back at him until Harper spoke again. "Well, maybe, we'll see each other again soon?" Harper gestured having lost patience.

"Maybe, but I don't know, it depends," Junia then spoke unsure, as Harper stood before her. "I'll try to visit, but the Gilads could take you again at any time," she reminded him.

"Yeah, well, we'll see, yeah?" Harper decided and in a show of arrogance he quickly kissed her again, before then walking away without looking back, returning to the music filled square.

It took him a moment to focus again on the reality, and finally he spotted Beka, Dylan and Rhade sat together. He moved amongst the crowds and suddenly felt embarrassed as he approached his friends, keeping his head low he moved to sit next to Beka without word, his mind still reeling from his encounter with Junia.

When no one spoke, Harper became convinced that somehow they knew about his little encounter with Junia, and he became even more self conscious for no apparent reason, and he was unable to look at Beka.

"I think we should return home," Dylan suggested finally.

"Yeah, we've all had enough fun for one evening," Rhade agreed, and Harper couldn't help but believe that was aimed at him.

"Beka," Harper then spoke hating the tension, and a deep breath quickly followed. "We'll catch you up," Harper offered to Dylan and Rhade, when Beka acknowledged him. "Can we talk?" he asked awkwardly.

"Sure," Beka agreed and they let Rhade and Dylan get some distance ahead of them before they began to walk.

"You know where I was, right, just then?" Harper checked.

"With that girl," Beka answered evenly, without explanation as to how she knew.

"Don't read too much into it," Harper then spoke coldly.

Beka slowly nodded her head. "It was just a kiss, right?"

"Maybe," Harper answered. "Yes," he then changed his answer. "I don't know, I think she's just playing another game," he shrugged, and they walked in silence for a moment.

"Seamus, listen, I'm cool, ok?" Beka decided to clear the air. "I'm glad you appear to have seen sense, but whatever, we're good, right?" Harper nodded his head to agree, and the tension that was between them lifted.

"You aren't mad at me?" Harper checked, and Beka shrugged. "So you'd be ok with me seeing her again?" he pushed, with a smirk.

"No," Beka couldn't help the smile she now wore, amusing herself. "Will you see her again?" Beka then casually asked, seeing Harper more relaxed now, and it was what she wanted, not wishing to add to his problems.

"I don't know, I really have no idea, she says she can help me but she wouldn't say how," Harper admitted, and then he stopped on seeing a small group of men suddenly turn the corner, men he didn't recognise and he counted three of them as they approached.

"This doesn't look good," Beka feared the same as Harper, on seeing the men move with purpose and their stares locked on them both. Quickly they both began to move away, and Harper soon began to run with Beka right beside him. Their fears were confirmed when the group of men gave chase, and soon they were running through the darkened streets of Edenia, looking for a place to hide or lose the men who were gaining on them both.

When Beka saw the street ahead split she encouraged Harper to go down the other street. "Go!" Beka ordered. "Keep ahead of them, I'll backtrack and get Rhade and Dylan, they are not far away," she stressed.

"I'm not sure I can," Harper feared. "I'm already tired," he added with fear, and was breathing heavily and Beka looked at him with concern, seeing how exhausted Harper had become in such a small space of time.

"OK, hide, I'll keep running and I'll backtrack till I find the others," Beka decided and she pushed Harper back into a house. "Wait till they've all passed, and take the street they don't go down, don't stay here in case they figure you're no longer with me," she stressed, hearing the men approaching and concerned for her friend's safety.

Harper flashed her a look of uncertainty, but he saw the logic and he could only watch as Beka run down the left hand street. He huddled in the door way and watched as a few moments later the men hurried past, clearly drunk and looking for blood. He held his breath without realising, and once they had passed, Harper got to his feet and quickly moved into the quarry of side streets and less populated areas of the right hand street.

Harper simply ran, and his eyes quickly scanned the area for any place to hide, but then a solitary scream caught his attention and sent a chill right down his spine causing him to suddenly stumble with fear, falling to his knees as the shock set in.

"Beka!" he suddenly spoke under his breath.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Part 42

Dylan and Rhade had both stopped knowing Harper and Beka were not far behind having decided to wait for them, safety in numbers. But after five minutes, they had started to suspect that something may have happened, and a distant cry for help echoing down the stone streets was the deciding factor that had both Dylan and Rhade turn on their heels and run back to where they had come from, fearing for Beka, having recognised her voice.

* * *

Harper was quickly running out of breath but it didn't stop him, as he flat out ran down the empty deserted streets, retracing his steps, whilst hearing the distant joviality of the festa nearby where all the Edenian citizens were gathered. The cry for help from Beka was then bouncing off the stone walls, and Harper pushed himself even further. The collar around his neck felt tighter now, as his pulse raced, pushing his body to move.

He stumbled around a corner, and reached out to steady himself against the stone work of a nearby building, pushing himself to keep going. Harper knew he was close now; he could hear the men and then he heard Beka and she didn't sound as though she was doing well, as echo's of her pained cries surrounded Harper now. He glanced around frantically for a few moments, and then saw an old dusty broom. Without hesitation he grabbed it, and soon discarded the brush, so he was left with the stick to use as a weapon.

He turned the corner, weapon poised when he saw three guys surrounding Beka who already lay beaten on the stone ground, and they continued to kick at her damaged body and yell insults at her. The blood was all Harper saw, and then he watched as the three men became aware of his arrival.

"Another alien," the first man sneered.

"You leave her alone," Harper stressed with defiance, and was thankful to see Beka look up with dazed eyes, but he soon had to look away as one of the three men approached him.

"You are next, don't worry," the man spoke with a drunken smile.

"No, you are," Harper confirmed and he expertly swung the wooden weapon towards the man, and darted out of the way of the man's swinging fist, catching the Edenian cleanly in the lower ribs, taking his breath away. Harper smiled triumphantly at his first strike, and then brought the stick down hard across the man's neck, and watched as the man slumped to the ground.

Harper strode over the fallen man, and approached the other two. "Your turn," he proclaimed now, swinging the stick in a defiant gesture.

The two men looked at each other, and only smiled as Harper prepared his next attack but just as he did, one of the men kicked Beka hard, distracting Harper enough to allow the other man to strike Harper hard across the face, sending him crashing the ground, and letting go of the stick that the man who had struck him quickly claimed.

Harper was dazed for a moment but cleared his head enough to dodge the first swing the guy took with the stick, as Harper rolled back and forth. On the third attempt Harper managed to grab the stick and he pushed upwards, sending the guy off balance, and then Harper kicked the back of the guy's knees whose legs collapsed from under him sending him to the ground to join the first. Harper jumped to his feet, ignoring his own pains, and raised the stick up bringing it sharply down on the guy's chest, rendering him useless so he could concentrate on the final guy, and the one he had personally seen kicking Beka.

Harper's eyes were dark, as he approached with heavy breaths. The third guy had seen his two comrades easily defeated and he now backed away unsure. Harper swung the stick around to intimidate his prey and it seemed to work, but the first guy Harper had downed stirred enough to attempt kick out at Harper, he missed but once again had provided enough of a distraction to give the third guy a chance, and he charged Harper to the ground. A series of drunk blows rained down on Harper, who only managed to deflect a few before he was finally able to kick the third guy where it really hurt, between the legs, once he was able to roll the guy off of him, Harper swung the stick hard at the guys head, knocking him unconscious.

Harper turned to Beka, breathing heavily and nearly exhausted, but the first guy was now on his feet again looking for revenge, and now approached Beka with purpose. Breaking into a sprint Harper grabbed the stick as he ran, and hit the first guy square on the back, and he kept hitting without any control. The man managed to turn around and he pushed Harper away, and they squared off, facing each other with purpose, both breathing heavily and in pain. Harper could feel the blood running down his face, he could taste it but he was way beyond conscious thought now as he homed in on the guy that faced him now.

This guy had hurt Beka, and in Harper's mind more so than the other two and his rage boiled inside to the point of no return, as Harper suddenly went all out attack, hitting the guy repeated, even discarding the stick to pummel the guys face and stomach like a man possessed. The guy tried to fight back, and at times he managed to get a few hits in, sending Harper reeling but Harper was too determined and soon the attacker stumbled under the attack and once down, Harper secured him, by straddling the guy's chest and he didn't stop hitting, even though his knuckles bled.

Harper suddenly felt a strong hand grab his shirt and physically pull him off the first guy, and fearing another of the attackers had got up, Harper twisted with venom and struck out, but the bone blades tore into the back of his shoulder as he twisted, and Harper screamed out, instantly snapping out of his rage and losing all momentum as he slumped in pain, losing consciousness briefly and finally defeated.

"Crap! Dylan!" Rhade yelled seeing Dylan cradling the form of Beka, but suddenly they were not alone as they were joined by what seemed like a hundred Gilads in quick succession, and all were armed.

The Gilads stopped, seeing Rhade and Dylan holding the bloodied bodies of their friends, and then they saw the three fallen men.

"What the hell?" Buz stepped forward, surveying the scene. He then noted the blood dripping from Rhade's bone blades, and the damage they had done to Harper's shoulder, added to the now semi-conscious state Harper was in. He glanced over to Dylan who stood over a very beaten Beka. "I think this is quite a turn up," he stressed.

"Our colleagues were attacked by these three men," Dylan attempted to explain.

"Oh don't give me that, Captain Hunt," Buz mocked. "Your man here has clearly attacked Harper, and we know what he thinks of him, the liability, right?" Buz countered staring at Rhade. "What is this, tidying up affairs, you can't accept that Harper and Beka are now loyal to us?" he stressed.

"It's not like that!" Dylan snapped.

"Take them away from these savages," Buz ordered his men to take Harper and Beka. "I told you once to get out of my sight, and this time I mean it, I see you again and I will have orders placed on you to shoot to kill, understand?"

"You have this wrong, these men were attacking our people," Dylan stated defiantly.

"These men are Kenan supporters, they don't count, the fact you've dealt with them is your only saving grace in this," Buz simply said and turned to leave with the rest of his men.

"This place is twisted beyond twisted," Rhade seethed, and then checked his bone blades still covered in Harper's blood and Dylan was soon by his side.

"I saw what happened," Dylan assured him. "I know it was an accident."

"I under-estimated him, it was my mistake, I never thought the little guy had it in him to do this much damage, and move so quick," Rhade stressed, with anger at his own actions. "We have to get off this rock, and out of this place, you saw Harper and what he has done, that's not right."

Dylan was crouched by one of the fallen men. "Those two will live," he gestured away from where he stood, and then his head fell as he stood by the man Rhade was forced to tear Harper away from. "But this man is dead," he frowned with sorrow.

"Harper is not a killer," Rhade seethed. "This place has done this, not Harper."

Dylan just nodded his head to agree, and then gestured for Rhade to follow him, knowing there was little they could do for the moment, other than keep out of Buz's sight.

* * *

Harper soon snapped out of his pained daze and instantly he saw Beka being tended to by carers, as they expertly administered drugs and cleaned up the damage. He glanced around, finding himself in a large room with medical facilities to hand. Without a second thought Harper pushed his way to Beka's side and held her head in his arms as best he could, ignoring his own pains, seeing that she was unconscious and her face was badly beaten. Feeling the tears falling down his cheeks now, Harper didn't care who was looking at him, he was only focused on Beka and his worse fears were being realised.

"Beka, come on, wake up!" Harper pleaded.

"Seamus, we are taking care of her."

"Please Beka," Harper continued, oblivious to those around him, as he started to rock her, desperately wanting something, a sign, anything. "Don't leave me, I can't do this without you, please, I need you, Beka," he stressed with despair.

"You're hurt, and emotional, you should let us tend to you so you can rest."

He heard the voice but he wasn't listening, as he continued to stare at Beka until finally he felt himself being forced away, and he had to be dragged from his friend's side. He shrugged whoever moved had him away, but was aware enough now that he saw the help they were giving Beka, so he quietly sat and watched, not taking his eyes away. His left hand absently moved to his right arm, and clutched the hurting limb that hung limply by his side, covered in his own blood, but he didn't care and he stopped anyone getting too close to have a look at his own injuries, wanting all available medics to tend to Beka.

After a short while he felt himself being forced to move again, and this time they were taking him away from Beka, out of the room, and he protested as much as he could but with his own injuries the struggle was very one sided against Harper. With anger, Harper lashed out and found himself running, suddenly disorientated and not understanding what was happening, he kept running out into the street, round many corners for what seemed a long time until he reached a familiar building and he hurried inside, gasping for breath and exhausted he stumbled to the ground.

"Harper!" Dylan exclaimed, and rushed to his side as he rolled onto his back. "Rhade, get in here! Bring those medical supplies we have!"

Harper was still clutching his right arm, and appeared lost as Dylan tried to assess what was going on. Rhade rushed into the room, and saw the mess that Harper was in. "We don't have the medical supplies for cleaning that mess up," he stressed.

"We'll do what we can," Dylan answered.

"Beka," Harper whimpered emotionally confused.

"Where is Beka?" Rhade was quick to ask.

"She's being looked after," Harper answered, tears falling freely. "She looks so bad, I've never seen her that bad, boss, I don't want to lose her," he stressed looking directly at Dylan.

"It's ok, Harper," Dylan tried to reassure the distraught man. "You said she's being looked after right?"

Harper nodded his head, but was clearly still troubled. "They wouldn't let me stay with her," he added with a sniff, and then appeared to choke on his emotions, as the collar restricted his breathing.

"Just try to calm down, Harper," Dylan warned, seeing how the collar was hindering the younger man, in the state he was in.

"Take some deep breaths," Rhade encouraged.

To their surprise Harper followed their orders and calmly took some needed breaths, and he appeared to relax slightly, as he composed himself. "I can't lose her," he then spoke, threatening to crack up again.

"We need to clean you up," Dylan simply spoke, and he tentatively tried to prise the vice like grip Harper had on his right arm. "Come on, Mr Harper, we really need your co-operation."

Harper appeared unresponsive as he stared ahead, and both Dylan and Rhade exchanged worried frowns, until they became aware of someone at the door and saw Junia stood in the moonlight.

"I thought he'd be here," she partially smiled. "I have brought supplies, I tried to help him, but he ran away, is it ok to come in?" she asked unsure, but saw both Dylan and Rhade gesture for her to come in. "Thanks," she offered.

They watched as Junia effectively began to access Harper's injuries, before she laid out the small box of supplies she had with her.

"How is Beka?" Rhade then spoke up.

"She's responding well to treatment," Junia smiled. "A few broken bones, a few other injuries but all in all she's lucky, she should be ok in a few hours," she added, and saw Harper finally respond to her.

"She'll be ok?" he checked, as if see Junia for the first time.

"Beka is strong," Junia agreed. "It's you I'm worried about, running off like that when you're hurt, and in the state your in."

"Don't worry about me, Beka needs you now, go and help her!" Harper stressed, as he sat up abruptly, and then it appeared that he had no recollection of arriving at the house, as he looked at both Dylan and Rhade quizzically. "How'd I get here, and man, what the hell happened to my shoulder?" he stressed with great pain in his expression as he grimaced.

"What do you remember?" Junia checked and held his face, looking straight into his eyes that seemed unfocused.

"I just wanted to kill those guys attacking Beka," he stated coldly, remembering his rage.

"Well done, job done," Rhade remarked flippantly.

"I killed them?" Harper turned quickly to Rhade with surprise evident in his voice mixed with some fear.

"One of them," Dylan stated without reaction. "The other two still breathed when they were finally taken away by Buz's men."

Harper looked at his hands, and saw the damage he had inflicted on them with the bloodied and swollen knuckles. "I didn't realise, I lost control," he simply said unable to say anymore, as his breathing quickened momentarily.

"Let me check the injury to your shoulder," Junia requested and moved behind Harper, and she began cutting his damaged shirt away to reveal the slashes across the back of his shoulder and she looked at Rhade, somehow knowing how they had got there. "These are deep, possible nerve damage, can you move your arm and fingers?" Junia asked.

Harper concentrated and found he only had limited movement, but it was unclear if it was through pain or actual damage, but he couldn't flex his fingers. Junia moved back in front of him and she took his right hand in her own, to access what he might have done.

"It might be a few days before we know for sure," Junia offered, carefully feeling along the damaged hand, and finding the fingers were moving but Harper was showing no reaction when she expected pain of some kind to register. "Nanobots might be able to help the process," she suggested and injected some into both hands, seeing equal damage to both, before administering some to his right shoulder. "I'll clean you up now, and we'll check on progress in the morning," she smiled softly.

Harper looked exhausted now, as he let Junia begin to gently clean his wounds to his face and body. Rhade and Dylan soon excused themselves to give Junia some space, and Harper relished the chance to find comfort from the girl who was caring for him. As she cleaned a cut on his face with care, he stared into her eyes and saw her blush.

"You need to get better," Junia smiled. "So cut that out."

"What?" Harper returned almost playfully, as Junia turned her attention to his cut lip, as she gently cleaned the blood away.

"Behave," Junia returned, as she concentrated on her work. "You're delirious and I have no plans of taking advantage," she added.

"Didn't stop you before," Harper teased.

"Don't remind me of that," Junia answered with seriousness, and she moved away from his face and checked his shoulder was healing, before using what she had to seal the deep gashes, and then applying the bandage.

Every touch that Junia made in her care was being felt by Harper, as he lost himself to her attentions as a distraction to his concern for Beka. Junia had eased some of the greater concerns, and now she was allowing him to escape further from his fears, as she gently applied some gel to his bruises that still covered his back.

"Lie down now," Junia suggested, and Harper had to bite his tongue from making a fresh remark, as he settled back and found that Junia had gathered up some of the blankets to make him comfortable.

Once again she took his right hand into her own, as she inspected the damage, and Harper could only stare at her as she did so.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Junia then asked with care, whilst finding some tape to bind two fingers together that she suspected, by the bruising evident, were damaged.

"They were hurting Beka," Harper simply answered without reaction.

"They could have killed you."

"Many have tried and all have failed, they didn't scare me," he answered truthfully.

"I'm glad I've been made aware of this mad streak you have," Junia then smiled.

"Does it bother you?" Harper asked with a smile.

"Only that I'm going to have to ensure that the medicine cabinet is always fully stocked," she teased, and then smiled. "What you did, for Beka, just makes me like you even more, you realise this?" she smiled.

Harper didn't know how to initially respond, and even showed signs of a blush as he finally made eye contact with Junia again. "I would die for Beka," he simply said, before tiredness really started to tug at his consciousness. "But do you like me enough now to simply help me, or still prefer to play games?" he then asked coldly.

Junia seemed a little unnerved by his original confession but his following question hit her harder, as she got to her feet. "You should rest now," she spoke abruptly. "I will return in the morning to see how you're doing," she added before moving to the door and Harper was already asleep by the time she entered the back room.

"Keep an eye on him, and be aware of what's going on around you," Junia immediately warned on seeing Rhade and Dylan. "Trouble is afoot, and there are reports of isolated violence, all stemming from Kenan's followers who are using the festival as a cover."

"What's going on?" Dylan asked with concern.

"Tensions are high, and have been for the past couple of days between the powers in Edenia, we suspect they have reached boiling point and I don't think things are going to be peaceful around here for a while," Junia frowned. "Stay safe," she stated, before turning to leave.

Rhade and Dylan glanced at each other, before moving back into the front room to check on Harper, unsure of developments around them and being in the unusual position of not being in the know.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Part 43

Voices started to become clearer and wearily, Beka opened her eyes to see three Edenian faces staring down at her, their appearance momentarily startling her, as she took a sharp intake of breath. In the couple of weeks they had been in Edenia she had got use to the sight of the pale skinned aliens, with their jet black hair, but on this occasion she couldn't help her reaction and it was only the pain that suddenly hit her that distracted her enough not to make a scene.

"Beka, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Beka grimaced, closing her eyes for a moment. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Some radical Kenan supporters had a bit too much to drink and rampaged onto our side during the festival to deal with the problem that they saw, unfortunately for you they felt you and your alien friends were that problem," the calm voice relayed.

"Harper," Beka then moved to sit up but was stopped, as hands encouraged her to remain lying down. "Is he ok, where is he?"

"He's not here, and I don't know where he is," the voice answered.

Beka then focused on the being that was talking to her and she suddenly froze. "Killah," she noted. "Where the hell am I?" she asked with a low voice, glancing around at the large room.

"In the Gilads sanctuary, a medical facility of sorts, well the closest thing we have, you were hurt pretty bad," Killah informed her. "I managed to synthesise some of your blood type, and it saved your life. I just hope young Harper got the care he needed, he didn't look too good when he ran from this place."

"What did you do to him!" Beka demanded, sitting up this time and not letting any of the assistants keep her down.

"Me?" Killah asked quizzically. "Nothing, your young man was distraught, he couldn't deal with how bad you were, so we had to make him leave this room for his own good but instead he escaped, and we've not seen him since."

Beka took a moment to compose her thoughts, and try to remember what had happened. She remembered the men hitting and kicking her, and then she remembered Harper, and how he had taken on the three men with nothing but a stick, but then her memory faded. "He survived right? Those men didn't hurt him?"

"Depends what you mean by hurt him," Killah offered as she fussed over some medicine. "He was covered in his own blood, and appeared delusional but he was conscious and in some part aware," she answered truthfully. "He stopped all three from attacking you, and I've heard whispers that he killed one of them," Killah raised her eyebrows.

"I have to find him," Beka decided and made to move from the wooden cot she was sitting on, but this time the assistants blocked her path. "Please," she stated. "I feel fine, all better, let me find my friend," Beka pleaded then paused seeing two armed Gilads stood by the door, Killah touched her arm bringing her attention back.

"You need to rest, your ankle is still healing, and you received a number of blows to your head and ribs, I can't let you go just yet," Killah informed her.

"Am I a prisoner?" Beka stressed, returning her gaze to the armed guards.

Killah took her time to look at Beka. "No, but you are my patient and I will insist that you receive the best care I can give you. Those men are here to protect us, things are unstable outside, and we have to take every precaution that we can to ensure your safety."

"I saw what you did to Harper previously," Beka stated unconvinced. "I know you're not all there and that our safety is not top of your agenda."

"I was under orders, and working in a building that was not equipped for the work being asked of me, I did what I could," Killah stated. "Buz wanted me to give the kid a fright, but I also saw an opportunity to get the information I needed that in such a situation as him needing my help, knowing that Buz would eventually torture him, I took that opportunity," Killah explained with care. "I took blood so I could prepare some more for him, and I'm sorry he is now too scared of me to accept it, but the way Buz works, he'll need to start accepting that I can help him, or he will die here at Buz's hands."

"Buz doesn't want him dead," Beka countered, taking in the old lady's words.

"Buz doesn't know what he wants, he barely knows what he's got," Killah dismissed with distraction, and then turned to Beka. "And when he finds out that the kid had his way with his girl, Harper's life won't be worth much and he'll need all the help he can get."

"What?" Beka caught.

"Rumours are flying that your friend and Tarah got together," Killah began.

"Buz sanctioned that, it was his form of 'apology' to Harper," Beka interrupted. "And I can assure you that nothing happened, and if it had that it would have been all Tarah's work!"

Killah now smiled, amused by Beka's words. "Tarah is not a nice girl, why do you think she's Buz's lady?" Killah offered. "And if she is telling tales to fellow Gilads, do you think any of them are stupid enough to question Buz's girl, and believe the alien?"

"I really have to see Seamus," Beka fussed now, concerned by this latest development.

"When you are fit and well," Killah insisted. "I'll see if I can determine where he is, bring him here so you can talk to him," she offered and reluctantly Beka nodded her head, already feeling tired again but her concern prevented her from sleeping as she worried about her friend. "If tensions continue to rise, it will be in the Gilads best interest to protect Harper, you don't have to worry," she then added.

Beka looked at Killah. "When it comes to Harper its exactly what I have to do," she frowned, as she lay back, with her tiredness now controlling her as her eyes became heavy and she slipped quickly into sleep.

* * *

He flexed his fingers with a grimace a few times, focused on the movement as Dylan walked over to him. The captain handed Harper a bottle of water and some rations, and watched as Harper took the water but put the rations to one side.

"You need to eat," Dylan stated, as he sat down.

Harper drunk some of the water, and put it down next to the untouched rations, then idly looked out to the window. "I need to see Beka," he finally spoke.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere," Dylan countered.

"I'm not sick!" Harper snapped, and got to his feet, albeit cagily as his muscles protested.

"When did you last eat?" Dylan asked, watching the younger man pace the room.

Harper just briefly shook his head without answer, clearly distracted to even consider a response. "She must be with the Gilads, next time Junia is here I'm going to ask her to take me to her."

"Sounds like a plan, but in the mean time eat something, and get your strength up," Dylan suggested. "I don't like the noises of this city right now, we must stay alert," he admitted, hearing distant shouts and exchanges.

Harper clenched his eyes shut momentarily, and stood uneasy for a minute as his body seemed to tense up. Dylan was quickly to his feet and offered Harper some support, as he held his arms.

"Harper?" Dylan checked for a response.

"I'm ok," Harper returned, still tense. "Just this stupid port, have I mentioned that I really hate this collar?" he added, just as his legs gave way slightly and Dylan was forced to take more of Harper's weight.

"Harper," Dylan then spoke with concern, through gritted teeth as his own struggle became clear but Harper was unresponsive. "Try and lower yourself down to the ground, I don't think I can hold you," he then added, his voice strained.

Before Harper could respond both men collapsed onto the stone ground and said nothing for a moment.

"Boss," Harper's voice then spoke up, as he was able to focus again. "Dylan," he stressed when Dylan didn't respond, and Harper pushed himself up having recovered enough from his small fit.

"It's ok, just give me a moment," Dylan answered with a pained voice, lying still with his arms by his side.

"Sorry," Harper offered, and he tried to see if there was anything he could do. "Your shoulders are pretty badly damaged, more than I thought," he added as conclusion. "Why didn't you say, and why aren't you all about letting us know?" Harper fussed slightly.

"I'm trying not to think about it," Dylan answered, his eyes still shut.

"Junia could help you, so ask her next time she's here, she has nanobots," Harper then suggested. "You can't just grin and bear an injury like this, I know you're invincible but sometimes even you need to accept that when you break, you need fixing," Harper offered. "I mean, come on, the Andromeda is a freaking warship but she breaks, and she needs little old me to fix her, right?" he smiled and was happy to see Dylan finding a smile too.

"Ok, point taken," Dylan agreed and then he opened his eyes and looked upwards. "Do you think of Andromeda?"

"All the time, mostly in the nude but," Harper stopped on seeing Dylan's expression. "Oh, you meant since we've been here, right?" he checked and Dylan slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, course I have, I mean she's my babe, my ship, and yours of course, I mean your ship, or babe even, I'm going to shut up and let you talk for a bit," Harper grinned sheepishly, moving away slightly.

Dylan was smiling with amusement and sat up, finally recovered from the pain his actions had caused him. "We need to get into that building, and determine if it is the defence controls," he finally said. "I'm not sure any of us has the time now to stake it out, like Rhade and Zal seem to want to do."

"You want to go in the front door, quick and easy, right?" Harper guessed, cottoning on quickly. "That's a stupid plan."

"Normally I'd agree, but we both know that what happened last night was not a one off incident," Dylan spoke with concern now. "You killed one of their own. Do you seriously think that this will end there? And do you hear those noises outside? Edenia is an unsettled city right now."

"I was trying not to really think about that whole killing thing, but I do hear it, and sense it, things are going to hell," Harper frowned looking out of the window, then with a troubled frowned he turned back to Dylan. "They were killing her, boss, I had to do something," he tried to justify his own actions unable to look at the captain. "I didn't mean to, you know, kill," he struggled to admit it. "But something I thought had long gone came back deep inside, and I lost control," he stated with some fear.

Dylan showed no reaction. "Those men came to this side looking for a fight," Dylan then calmly stated. "Obviously tensions are rising, and our presence here is a part of that growing tension. We know that we're not wanted here by Kenan, his followers and I'm still not sure what the Gilads intentions are, and now there's this new faction that put that collar on you, we're running out of options, and the good people."

"So what do we do?" Harper asked unsure, trying to take it all in.

"I don't trust Zal," Dylan announced, and saw that Harper was about to protest. "I know he's a good kid, but he's also too close to the Gilads, and you know that at your own cost," he stressed and Harper backed down without comment. "As far as Zal is concerned the plan is for us to stake out that building, and that plan will remain, but Harper, I need your help."

"My help?" Harper checked, and then frowned. "Does this involving backs and going behind?" he asked reluctantly.

"I need you to somehow get inside that building, out of all of us you're the one most likely to get close without getting shot," Dylan stressed. "As much as Buz appears to dislike you, he also appears to want you on side, I think its time we abused that."

"Seems only fair to abuse him," Harper shrugged. "But I don't know, I mean there's still that whole Buz doesn't really like me thing," Harper seemed confused. "And I'm not good at stuff like this."

"Harper," Dylan spoke with conviction. "You're trying to convince me that breaking in and entering is not a skill you have?"

"I didn't say that," Harper returned defensively, knowing Dylan knew him too well. "I'm just not good at keeping a low profile, and to be honest I'm not looking to piss off Buz anymore than I've already done and the way things are around here I'm not even sure I want to leave this house, you know?" Harper gestured with concern, still hearing the shouts outside.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Dylan agreed, with a sigh. "If there was anyone else I'd ask, but Harper, we need to get off this rock even more so with the growing tensions, and also with that port acting up like it is, you need to get off this rock."

Harper took a deep breath. "So will you tell Beka or Rhade about this new plan?" Harper enquired, already knowing the answer.

"They don't need to know," Dylan answered and saw Harper troubled by this.

"You already know that I'll do this, just like File D all over again," Harper sighed. "Only this time I haven't volunteered, so how long have you been waiting?" Harper then asked bluntly.

"Since I first discovered the building," Dylan admitted with a brief smile.

"Sorry, I've been kind of distracted," Harper offered with a knowing smirk.

"I know," Dylan answered simply. "But you can't resist the challenge, can you? You want to find the tech that runs this place, right?"

"Right now, give me a watch to fix and I'll be jumping with joy you know how long it's been since I've fixed something?" Harper grinned, shaking his head slightly.

"Should help you take you're mind off other things," Dylan hinted.

"You know if I do this, I'm going to have to get all chummy with the Buz man, and I'm pretty sure that will send me straight into the bad books of Beka and Rhade if they find out," Harper feared. "And I really don't want to be friends with that guy, he's twisted."

"I know," Dylan conceded.

"But we have no choice," Harper sighed.

"If either me or Rhade go near Buz again we're liable to get shot before any questions are asked," Dylan informed Harper. "I'm pretty sure that goes for being seen around the Gilad's property too."

Harper seemed to be considering the dilemma. "I'll do it," he finally said. "But first, we get this stupid collar off."

"How would we do that?"

"Asa, he got the first one off," Harper stated, but suddenly their attention was drawn to the door as both Rhade and Zal ran inside.

"Harper, hide, now!" Rhade ordered with conviction and Harper heard the shouts growing closer from outside. "Angry idiots, Gilads, and Buz, they are coming this way and they don't seem happy, they have weapons."

"So much for the best pals plan," Harper hissed under his breath so only Dylan would hear, and the captain showed his annoyance at the rapid change in situation.

Suddenly there was an eruption of intense heat as a burning bottle landed in the room, on the far side, and all men dived for cover, before quickly getting to their feet hearing more sounds of breaking glass as fire bombs hit the side of the building.

"Harper, hide!" Zal now stressed with fear, encouraging Harper to get up.

"Hide, where?" Harper got to his feet and looked around the sparse room. "What is going on?" he panicked, as another fire bomb landed in the room, a little closer to their location.

"It's war, Kenan verses the Gilads, and whoever else gets in the way and by being an alien whose shown alliance to the Gilads, definitely count yourself in that last group," Zal explained with concern, as he glanced over to the door where more shouts from the angry mob could be heard approaching.

"Harper, still want to stay here?" Dylan asked referencing their last discussion, and the human rapidly shook his head. "Then let's go," Dylan took control, and with the others they led Harper through the house and into the back streets, where they started to run.

They were already being followed, the shouts were constantly behind them as they continued to run, but no matter which way they turned the mass of people still pursued them. They kept going, trying to lose their pursuers down the many narrow stone streets, but the sounds of their shouts still echoed all around them from the buildings.

"Stop!" Harper then demanded and they hid in an alcove. "This is pointless, they can track me with this stupid chip!" he stressed, catching his breath and tugging on his collar to try and find some give.

"There's too many for us to take them on," Rhade stated. "And only the Gilads can track you, and we're not even sure it is the Gilads chasing us."

"Whoever it is, more than likely they just want Harper, they won't even look at us," Zal feared.

"So what are you saying, we dump Harper?" Rhade questioned angrily.

"No, but if they want Harper any idiot can tune a tracer to his signal and he's all lit up for them to find, he's right, we can't lose them!" Zal stressed matching Rhade's anger.

Dylan checked the street seeing it was still clear, but hearing the gang of men were close, and they sounded angry with the jeers that followed them. "We need to keep moving," Dylan decided.

"What, until we collapse?" Harper puffed. "Sorry, I can't keep going," he added, gasping for more air. "Rhade, get it out," he then spat.

"Huh?" Zal offered with confusion, and looked at Rhade who seemed equally bemused.

"The tracer," Harper managed, as he let his head fall back against the wall, desperate for air. "Get the tracer out," he stated.

"It's inside you, I can't," Rhade offered.

"I think he wants you to try," Dylan stated calmly, picking up quickly on what Harper was asking.

"But," Rhade seemed in two minds, but the noises of the pursuing pack grew louder and Dylan decided they had to move, and quickly the four of them started running again when a fiery bottle exploded not far from them.

They ran until they had given themselves more time and they came to a stop again. Harper turned to Rhade with determination. "You used those things on me before, I remember now, the old memory came back, and they cut me up real nice," Harper sneered. "So get that uber fat head into gear and use them to get this damn tracer chip thing out!" Harper stressed with determination, gesturing to Rhade's bone blades.

"It was an accident before," Rhade offered in reply to the icy stare Harper was aiming at him now.

"Whatever, just get this thing out or we're going to be making nice with exploding bottles and maniacs real soon," Harper stated with steely determination, and he turned his back to Rhade, and placed his hands flat against the stone wall before taking a deep breath. "Do it."

Rhade showed hesitation but soon got a grip, as he placed his hand flat on Harper's back, whilst flexing his bone blades. Zal and Dylan could only watch as the Nietzschean pushed Harper's shirt up to reveal the feint scar that the incision had made, that directed him to the tracer.

"Are you sure, Harper?" Rhade checked before proceeding.

"Just do it, uber," Harper sneered and his body tensed as the chosen bone blade began to dig in, and then broke the skin.

Harper clenched his eyes shut and his breathing quickened as Rhade made the cut as quickly and deep as he could. The cry of pain was unavoidable as Rhade attempted to locate the small tracer chip inside the cut, and Dylan noticed Harper's body begin to shake with pain.

"Zal, hold Harper, he's going to fall otherwise," Dylan ordered softly.

Zal wasted no time in reaching Harper's side and he moved between Harper and the wall to let the human fall onto him, as Zal took his weight to support him.

"Got it," Rhade declared with success and Harper let out a final cry as the chip was pulled from inside him, and thrown to the floor. Rhade wasted no time in destroyed the chip with his boot, and then they turned to Harper, who was trying to recover, with Zal still holding him.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Zal asked with a cheeky smile.

Harper pushed himself away from Zal, choosing not to reply as he concentrated on breathing and remaining focused.

"Harper, we have to move, come on," Dylan encouraged and saw the engineer gather some strength to move, but it was clear he was struggling.

They began to move, and finally the shouts of the angry pack grew less as they finally escaped the pursuing pack, but found themselves a long way from home. Somewhere along the way Harper had taken the support of Zal, who helped Harper by taking his weight as they run.

"We need to stop, Harper needs to rest," Zal announced, struggling now himself to keep going with the additional weight he had to carry.

"We can't go back to the house, I got a feeling it's nothing but a giant bonfire right now," Rhade stated catching his breath, as Zal helped Harper down to the ground to rest, and he joined him.

Dylan looked up and down the street and saw no options other than to keep moving, but he didn't know where to.

"It's not safe for us to remain out here, not whilst the place is going to hell, all manner of people could still be looking for us," Dylan frowned, and then looked at Harper as he took a sharp intake of breath, looking weaker by the minute. "I'll look around, see if there's anyone willing to take us in for the night," Dylan then suggested.

"Help me up," Harper requested of Zal, as everyone was about to protest he shook his head. "I'm ok, but Asa's house in nearby, I think I recognise this street," Harper gestured towards the right of where they stood.

"You sure?" Dylan checked, seeing the human was perspiring heavily.

"Yeah, I'm good, just follow me," Harper managed to walk unaided, as he moved forward and the others simply followed.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Part 44

Beka wearily got to her feet and waited for the room to stop spinning, she was just about to try for the door when it opened and Killah briskly walked in. The older lady just smiled, before walking over to the cabinet and checking on something. She then turned to Beka, and frowned.

"You are a lady of such high spirits, I admire that," she spoke.

"Thanks," Beka returned with little enthusiasm, trying to focus enough to stand.

"I'm afraid things are getting worse out there, and it's meant our finding Harper has been made all the more difficult," Killah then announced gravely and she saw the concern in Beka's face. "Kenan has declared war against the Gilads, and I've also heard that Buz has found out about Tarah, one of his men overheard her bragging about her conquest to the locals."

"I told you that she told Harper that Buz had sent her," Beka stressed. "He did nothing wrong, and nothing happened!"

"Unfortunately, it's always hard to tell the truth amongst the many lies in this place," Killah sighed.

"Have they got him?" Beka asked with fear.

"Not yet, at least not by the tone of those loyal to Buz, they are looking," Killah looked concerned now. "They only found the tracer chip."

"The tracer chip?" Beka asked abruptly. "But that was inside Harper."

"It was," Killah agreed. "I know that, I put it there and there is only one way it would no longer be inside him."

Beka looked down and tried to control her rising concern, as she took some controlled breaths. "I have to find him."

"I know," Killah nodded her head knowingly. "And so do I," she stressed and Beka noticed for the first time that the old lady had been packing a bag with supplies. "I was hoping you'd be fit enough to join me, I need you with me, he trusts you."

"You want to find him too?" Beka checked, and she managed to stand unaided for the first time. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"If that tracer chip has been removed," Killah looked solemn. "He'll need some of this," she held up the synthesised blood that she had produced from Harper's samples, and an injector. "That chip was not designed to be removed, especially if the person wanted to remain well."

"Excuse me?"

"Buz asked me to do it because I helped developed the original technology for the Gilads, so I figured a way to insert the tracer and then if removed it would release an agent around the wound, infecting it with a virus that will both slow down the healing process, and make the subject ill," she revealed with a bowed head. "The intentions were simply to disable the person, without risking their life, so they'd slow down enough to be easy to catch."

"Slow down?" Beka couldn't help but turn away for a moment, before looking at Killah with fear. "Harper's immune system is bad at the best of times, and he's already weak from his stay here, slowing down any part of that natural process will make it non-existent, that wound won't heal and the fever could very well kill him!"

"Which is why we should leave now," Killah suggested, and she guided Beka to the door with urgency. "I don't think his life is at risk, at least I hope not, but we don't want to take any chances."

"Whose side are you on?" Beka had to ask as Killah guided her through the building, down to the ground level. "I can't quite figure out what the official line is for Harper, do the Gilads want him dead or not?"

"I didn't want to harm your friend," Killah spoke hastily. "But the Gilads own me, and they own Harper, and you," she frowned. "When I inserted that chip, Harper wasn't their property, now he is, I have to fix the damage I did to their property, if I don't, then I'll probably pay the price, again."

"You're making no sense, and that didn't answer my question," Beka protested.

"And we haven't got the time for me to explain, please, we have to find your friend," Killah stressed and they rushed out into the streets.

* * *

Harper was beginning to doubt his claim, as he looked around the streets, having been convinced he recognised some landmarks nearby. His concentration was waning as they kept moving, and he was finding it harder to breathe as he felt what seemed to be a virus developing.

Suddenly Harper spotted the house and he brightened immediately. "Over there!" Harper gestured and on cue, Asa emerged from the house knowingly, having spotted them approaching.

"What's happened now?" Asa observed as he got closer, seeing the limited movement of Harper, plus the additional wounds inflicted since he had last seen the boy.

"Buz," Zal answered pointedly.

"That's a big heap of trouble alright," Asa seemed to understand as he took some of Harper's weight, and they began to walk.

Harper stayed close to Asa, though not through choice but necessity as he clung to the Edenian to remain upright. His back was hurting even more now than before, the taunt skin either bruised or cut from the past few days living nightmare. Seeing Asa made Harper feel more confident, knowing the older man had the means to remove the collar and a wife that could probably offer him some sort of medical aid. Harper then froze within, as he remembered the last time he had seen Ezra, when she and her lover, Hashim, had more or less run him out of town.

"Harper?" Zal then questioned, having come up alongside Harper's other side. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," Harper composed himself, and tried to forget about Ezra, hoping enough time had passed that she wouldn't remember that he had caught them. He hadn't said a word to anyone, not even Asa when he had had plenty of opportunity, and he hoped that this would work in his favour, he didn't need any more complications.

Asa opened the door to his house and gestured for them all to move inside, and Zal immediately moved for the blankets that were gathered on the floor and prepped them. Asa helped Harper gently down onto the blankets and the human immediately positioned himself so he was lying on his front.

"Let's take a proper look at this wound," Dylan gestured and Zal moved Harper's shirt up that was now soaked in his own blood.

"For such a small wound it's sure losing a lot of blood," Asa remarked.

Dylan moved beside Harper and took the shirt from Zal's hold and removed it completely, so they could have better access to the wound. "The wound is infected already," Dylan noted and Rhade moved to his side to confirm.

"The redness around the incision," Rhade agreed, seeing the inflamed skin. "But the cut is less than an hour old, how has it become infected so soon?"

"The tracer was probably protected," Asa spoke up and grabbed one of the bottles, and before anyone could protest he started to pour the contents directly over the wound.

Harper screamed out, as his body tensed to the onslaught, but no one moved to stop Asa, knowing the alcohol would help fight the infection.

"What's going on?" a female voice then spoke up, and Ezra entered the house to find strangers with her husband, but immediately from their colouring and then on seeing Harper, she worked it out. "Why are the aliens here?"

"They needed shelter, young Harper has found himself in the wars again," Asa noted and Ezra moved past Rhade and Zal to see the damage for herself.

"I have some bandages. That's not looking good," Ezra noted with care, and Harper relaxed slightly not sensing any hostility on her part. "Have you cleaned it?"

"I've drowned it," Asa half smiled at his wife, showing her the half empty bottle he held.

"Good," Ezra smiled back, and went to retrieve the bandages.

"How you doing, Harper?" Dylan asked, seeing Harper still had his eyes clenched shut.

"Good," Harper strained. "Just stings," he added.

Dylan looked over to Asa. "The collar, can you remove it?" Dylan then asked, remembering Harper's earlier request.

Asa looked at Harper and saw Ezra was returning. "We can discuss that later; let's make sure that wound is sorted out first."

Dylan nodded his head, as Ezra moved back beside Harper and began to clean the wound. She reached for the bottle that Asa still held, and applied a bit more causing Harper to flinch again. "Drink some," Ezra then offered and Harper didn't hesitate as painfully propped himself up onto his elbows and then took the bottle, taking a large gulp. Once he had had enough Ezra encouraged Harper to settle back down and she took a closer look at the damage.

"I don't have the equipment to seal this up," Ezra frowned. "I'll have to do manual stitches is this ok?"

"Fine," Harper immediately answered.

"They are painful, especially on the back where it looks like your skin is as tight as ours in that area," Ezra explained with concern.

"I've had manual stitches before," Harper responded tiredly. "On Earth we never had the choice, and we didn't have anaesthetic either, so just do it," he added with a hint of tired impatience.

"Ok," Ezra reached for the equipment she needed, and then looked at Zal. "Pass one of those clean cloths," she requested and Zal did as he was asked, and Ezra offered it to Harper. "It's not much, but it might help," she began.

"Thanks," Harper wearily took the cloth and put it into his mouth and bit down, knowing what was coming as the others could only look on.

The next few minutes were filled with agonising sounds of pain, as Harper gritted his teeth. Harper then slowly began to suspect that Ezra was enjoying the treatment she was giving him just a little too much, maybe even prolonging it and his patience soon snapped.

"Will you fricking finish already, that's enough stitches!"

"Just finishing up now," Ezra calmly answered.

Harper closed his eyes, wondering if his tone was right after all, but when she added some more of the alcohol to the wound without warning, he was without doubt that she was testing him, and purposely causing him discomfort. Tired of being messed about with, Harper attempted to sit up but Ezra soon stopped him.

"I need to apply the bandage, stay down," Ezra ordered sharply.

"Haven't you had enough fun already at my expense?" Harper hissed, with his back throbbing now with pain.

"Not nearly enough," Ezra quietly spoke.

"Well get in line behind Buz, I'm sure I can fit in your demented crap too," Harper returned with slight venom.

"Is there a problem here?" Asa now spoke up, barely hearing the exchanges but picking up on the tone.

Harper was about to speak when Ezra responded first. "Just Harper being a big old baby," she teased brightly, and was finally finished as she got to her feet. "Can hardly blame him, poor love, looks like Edenia has not been a great experience for him so far, looking at his poor sad beaten body," Ezra continued sweetly, with Asa stood next to her.

Harper had turned over and was now sat looking up at them, and he was seeing Ezra differently now. Where before he'd thought she was sweet and homely; now he saw nothing but a manipulative smart lady. Stood next to Asa as if she adored only him, when Harper knew the truth but couldn't say, because the way things were at the moment no one would believe him the way Ezra was being so affectionate towards Asa.

Harper got to his feet with a scowl, and despite the protests he moved towards the door without word, and Dylan was soon by his side.

"What is going on, Mr Harper, I thought you wanted to come here?" Dylan spoke low, knowing Harper's lack of thanks had been noted by Asa.

"I wanted to see Asa," Harper answered.

"Is there a reason you're being so rude to his wife?"

Harper took a deep breath, and looked down at his bare chest. "Looks like another shirt ruined, how many have I destroyed now since I've been here?"

"I'm sure we'll find another, maybe in blood red so next time it won't matter if you spill some," Dylan offered lightly, and then frowned when Harper didn't react to his attempt at humour. "Did something happen between you and Ezra, last time you were here?"

"No!" Harper snapped and made to move away again, but Dylan stopped him this time.

"Why are you being like this?"

"It's nothing ok, I just feel like crap right now and I took it out on Ezra, I'm sorry ok?" Harper stressed.

"It's not me you should be apologising too," Dylan noted, and Harper looked over to Ezra and felt a reluctance to follow orders, but finally he shrugged Dylan's hold off of him and moved to the female.

"I'm sorry," Harper offered, barely making eye contact. "And thanks," he added and then turned his attention to Asa, stood next to her. "Can you help me with this collar?" he then asked.

Asa glanced at Ezra and Harper tried not to react, having only just apologised but he felt something was wrong even before Asa spoke. "We'll work on it," Asa spoke cagily. "The tool we used last time, I leant it to someone, so I can't remove it right this minute," Asa then added.

"Oh, right, ok," Harper reluctantly accepted, and glanced at Dylan and Rhade to gauge their reactions but they appeared indifferent, so he moved away without further comment.

"Guys," Zal then spoke up from the window. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone moved closer to where Zal was stood, and they began to make out the distant sounds of shouting and breaking glass.

"You think that mad pack is still trying to find us?" Rhade offered. "Or it could be the Gilads, we saw Buz and his men heading our way too," he remembered.

"Buz and his men don't generally continue to hunt once they've lost the prey," Zal frowned. "And something about those noises, it doesn't sound like the Gilads; I think it's the other pack."

"Zal's right, I can hear breaking glass which suggests houses are being attacked and it's well known that Gilads don't touch houses," Asa supported. "The rumoured war has begun," he then announced.

"Already?" Ezra now asked with concern.

"It's been on the cards, we said Kenan was being too quiet, and this is why," Asa frowned.

"I really hate not being in the loop," Dylan remarked.

"Be thankful you're not, because I bet around here that probably means you're about to be hanged," Harper sneered, his arms crossed.

"We should go and find out for sure, Zal come with me, you three, stay here with Ezra," Asa ordered. "I'm not sure right now, with you being aliens, that it's a good idea for you to be seen outside, or seen at all at this time, things are not good."

"You think this is connected to us?" Harper asked with surprise.

"Everything that's happened around here lately is connected to you," Asa reminded him.

"Nothing like making an impression," Rhade shrugged.

"Ezra, any sign and you put them in the safe place, ok?" Asa then instructed.

"I will," Ezra nodded her head, as Asa turned to Dylan.

"When Ezra orders you to the safe place, don't argue, it's for you own good," Asa stated.

"What the hell is the safe place?" Harper asked, as he glanced at Ezra who only smiled in return.

"Exactly what it says, it's a safe place, and right now Edenia is rapidly becoming a less safe place for you, and your friends if what I'm hearing about a war is true, so don't question it," Asa stressed.

"We need to find Beka," Dylan stated, but Asa was already shaking his head.

"I must see what's going on, if the war has begun then I'm afraid that finding Beka will have to wait, but I have no time to explain," he dismissed and with Zal, they left the building.

Harper turned to Ezra and they held the stare enough for it not to go unnoticed by Dylan or Rhade, but neither chose to comment as Ezra finally looked away and began tidy the medical supplies.

"We can't just abandon Beka," Harper spoke low, so only Rhade and Dylan could hear.

"I don't intend to," Dylan stated in a hushed voice.

"So we just hide in some safe place?" Rhade questioned. "We're trained soldiers, well, you and me are, Harper is anything but trained, but the point is we can all fight, in our own way," he stressed.

"I want to fight, not hide," Harper agreed rapidly.

"Harper, I can feel your temperature from here," Dylan noted. "You have a fever and you need to rest, and in case you've forgotten I can barely move my arms, let alone fight, so we have to be realistic, we have no weapons and very few friends," Dylan stated firmly.

Rhade showed his frustration and Harper turned away, trying to resist the fever that was slowly taking hold.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Warning:the story has finally turned 'that' corner, where heading towards the end... finally hehe'can hear the cheers' though there's still a few more parts to go for those stillenjoying the ride :)

Part 45

There was noise everywhere, and confusion as Beka and Killah navigated the narrow stone streets. Lights that were normally illuminated were switched off, making the streets even more claustrophobic with darkness, and they both knew that the sounds they could hear were not good.

"What is going on, another festival?" Beka asked, knowing the sounds couldn't really be one of celebrations. "This doesn't sound like any war I've witnessed," she added.

"No, I'm suspecting this war is more about riots," Killah answered. "We have no armed forces on Edenia, never been a need with the shield above us, weapons are scarce and old fashioned at that, and there's no formal training. These guys work on instinct rather than good discipline."

"I feared that, just what we need a war crafted from untrained hooligans," Beka frowned. They were only two streets away from the house they had made a home whilst on Edenia and a terrible dread was beginning to rise in Beka, as she also noted their were nearing what sounded like a riot taking place.

Killah was the first to stop when they finally turned into the now familiar street, and Beka could only let her mouth drop open as the flames engulfed the building she recognised as home. A group of twenty or so people she didn't recognise were holding aloft great pieces of wood, that were set alight, and all cheered the destruction, even though the house had contained nothing of worth.

"We should go before you are spotted, this looks like an attack against your kind," Killah advised with haste and they quickly retreated.

"You don't think?" Beka began, but already Killah was shaking her head.

"The Gilads would be here if Harper was in danger," Killah answered.

"So what was that?"

"Those people, I think I recognise them, they are Kenan's army," Killah responded as she hurried through the streets, keeping a hold on Beka. "We need to get you out of sight they clearly have targeted you and your kind in this war."

"Nice to feel wanted," Beka mocked.

"This is serious," Killah stated firmly. "Kenan has declared war against the Gilads, and it's been said that he's been citing the arrival of the aliens as the reason," Killah answered.

"I know, you already said," Beka returned. "But why blame us? Why target us? It's not like we've done anything whilst we've been here, in fact we're been pretty tame by our usual standards," Beka frowned.

"Kenan must have finally worked it out, probably due to the collar being put back on," Killah offered, as if trying to work it out for herself.

"Ok, for once in your life, make sense, what are you telling me?" Beka demanded and saw Killah hesitate. "And don't give me any of that 'we haven't got the time' crap, make time and tell me!"

Killah pulled Beka into an alcove. "I'll tell you what I can, but we shouldn't stay out here for long, not whilst things are so unsettled," she stressed, staying aware to any dangers around them. "No one in Edenia has the power, and the power will never be ours."

"Didn't I mention about the whole making sense part?" Beka questioned.

"Many centuries ago the shields that protect this city were built, and by people we do not know, they left this city soon after for reasons that no one knows," Killah rapidly explained. "Over the years it's been said that the controls were destroyed, but a 'spirit' remained that kept the shields operational in a way that we'd never be able to remove or disable them," Killah continued. "And only access to this city was granted to those that 'Edenia' wished to accept."

"Sounds like fairy tales," Beka easily mocked.

"No one leaves," Killah pointed out. "OK, I admit, I struggled to believe in this spirit, but there are many who do believe in it," she stated, still looking around to ensure they remained safe. "I do believe that the controls exist 'somewhere'," she continued. "But the fact remains, no one has accessed the actual controls for a long while, and we don't know where they are, yet the shield remains in place and has never failed, so in part I do believe in the spirit and that is why sometimes people can enter Edenia, and sometimes things get through to the outside, like the message you picked up that brought you here," Killah offered.

"Then why did Edenia 'accept' us into the city, if we're seen as such a threat?" Beka asked. "And why did we get that message? Are you saying it was the will of the city that we came here and then were let in?" Beka teased now, not believing a word.

"It didn't surprise the believers that you were granted entry, not when they believe you have the power among you," Killah partly smiled.

"We have the power?" Beka couldn't hide her amusement now, and that seemed so out of place as the riots could still be heard in the distance.

"The power is used to describe those who constructed the shields of Edenia, and the only text we have on those people describe them as great minds whose necks were adorned with a silver disk that granted them the power," Killah now raised her eyebrows on seeing Beka's reaction.

"The data port?" Beka checked with amazement. "That gives Harper the power?"

"In the believer's eyes," Killah offered. "Unfortunately for Harper, Kenan, the Gilads and countless others have successfully quashed the hold that the believers once had on Edenia in just a few short years, no one dare now admit to following the preaching's of the old city," Killah stated sadly. "But there are some who will say this war is Edenia's will, to rid itself of those why dared to betray it."

"You know, talking of a city as a living thing, it's kind of weird," Beka noted.

"We all need beliefs, you can't mock these people for having theirs," Killah stated.

"So this is why there is so much hostility towards Harper, why he was singled out?" Beka figured. "But if he has the power shouldn't he be worshipped or at least given a break, and some respect?" Beka asked.

"Everyone, including myself, wants to know if he truly has the power, but it is also feared that he does," Killah admitted. "Up until he arrived you have to understand that the existence of people with disks in their necks were nothing but myths and stories to tell the children, and there's a great fear associated with these people, their return has always been told with fear and destruction to our city, our teachings made us worship these people so as not to upset them, so they wouldn't return to destroy us," Killah stated. "When you first arrived, didn't you sense that people hid from you, or feared you?"

"We felt people were keeping themselves to themselves, it was a lot quieter around here," Beka conceded.

"Because they didn't know what to make of your friend, all our lives we've read and heard stories of these great minds and none of us ever believed that someone fitting that description would one day walk our streets among us," Killah added.

"So when Kenan took Harper away, and fitted that collar the first time it was almost like denying Harper had the power, that's why his people cheered and celebrated our misfortune?" Beka realised. "Why he tortured Dylan, to show we were mortals?"

"Yes, Kenan needed to show his supporters that you were weak and could be destroyed, that only Harper had the mythical disk on his neck, that you, Rhade and Dylan were not a threat," Killah agreed. "Only then Harper eluded Kenan, and once he escaped from Kenan's hold his supporters grew weary again."

"But Asa took Harper in, and no one has mentioned any of this to us, people have helped us without fear," Beka argued trying not to get caught up in Killah's explanation that still felt far fetched.

"Non believers found it easier," Killah admitted. "And when it became known that Harper could be hurt to the brink of death, and when he displayed no power to stop it, and the shields remained," Killah shrugged and then sighed heavily. "It's why your friend is suffering, they've been testing him, disproving the myths, destroying his power before he's had the chance to even use it, if indeed he had that power they fear," she sighed. "The tracer was put inside him on the off chance that he might lead us to the controls, and the ultimate power, and the plan was to kill him before he had the chance to touch them."

Beka thanked the Divine above that they had failed so far to locate the controls, knowing that none of them had considered the tracer was inserted for that reason, and that Harper would have been the one they'd have pushed forward to use any controls they might have found.

With a frown Beka began to understand the situation a little better. "Harper can only prove he has the power if he gets near to the controls for the defence systems," Beka pointed out. "But so far people here have been far too consumed with trying to kill or break him, before he has even had the opportunity to find out, he might not even have this power they are already assuming he has."

"Only those who claim to have power in this city themselves are harming Harper, and his friends, when clearly going by the scriptures these same people do not have any power of which the scriptures teach, and you just have to look at Harper to believe that he does," Killah smiled fondly, gesturing to her neck in the place where Harper's port was located.

"Can you promise me one thing?" Beka then asked. "Please, I beg you, do not tell Harper he is a man of myth and legend in this city, one who people believe has the power," she stressed with odd amusement. "We would never hear the end of it."

Killah looked at Beka oddly, but then glanced around the empty street. "We should hurry, we have already wasted a lot of time and your friend, the potential power, could be in need of our help," Killah reminded Beka. "Whilst it may seem many want your friend dead, there are many more preying that he is what they believe, and is here not to destroy us, but to destroy our enemies within, if he dies I truly believe this city will die with him," Killah stated seriously, and before Beka could respond Killah began to move once more with haste.

* * *

Harper put his arms around himself, already feeling the fever taking hold but he hoped the others hadn't notice how much, as they all looked out and listened to the mayhem happening a short distance from them. 

"They are sounding closer, they are definitely heading this way," Ezra noted.

"I fear she is right," Rhade noted with concern.

"I will be asking you to go to the safe place soon," Ezra warned.

"And where exactly is this safe place?" Harper spoke up, and the others turned to him, sensing the hostility in his voice. "What? It's a valid question," Harper defended when Ezra didn't answer, and Rhade and Dylan just stared at him.

"Asa and Ezra have been very good in helping us," Dylan reminded the younger man.

Harper just shook his head, before moving away. "Fine, I don't want to know anyway," he stressed and sat down by the far wall, bringing his knees up to his chest, fighting the chill inside him.

"It's not far," Ezra finally answered.

"How safe is it?" Rhade asked.

"It's not been discovered yet," Ezra smiled and then headed towards a box and pulled out a medical kit. "Take this," Ezra gave the kit to Rhade. "Harper will need the dressing on his back changed, and I'm not sure how long you will be in the safe place, you will also find some rations, water and a couple of bottles of the good stuff down there, though I would advise you do not touch the good stuff, for obvious reasons," she then glanced at Harper. "Especially not Harper, considering that he is coming down with a fever."

"Am not," Harper protested.

"You are flushed, and I have heard you sniffing for the past hour," Ezra argued. "Let me get you something to clear your head, it will hopefully help," she offered and she retrieved a small bottle from the box.

Ezra moved in front of Harper, who immediately shirked away until Dylan moved into sight and the engineer reluctantly played nice. Harper was growing frustrated, sensing Dylan's unhappiness so far at the way he was dealing with Ezra, but Harper knew what Dylan didn't know the truth, and decided that the first chance he got, he would tell the captain the real reason for his behaviour around Ezra, he needed to tell someone.

"Here," Ezra broke his thoughts and immediately Harper was caught with a strong smelling substance that seemed familiar, and the impact was immediate as Harper clenched his eyes shut. Suddenly the world was spinning, and Harper found himself gripping the floor to try and remain steady as his head spun.

"What's wrong?" Harper heard Dylan ask the question but he could only see, he couldn't even admit to himself what he was seeing, but it looked strangely like talking fish where Ezra and Dylan had just been standing.

"I didn't realise," Ezra's voice now broke through and finally the fish were replaced by the more familiar faces of Ezra and Dylan.

Harper felt a tissue being held to his nose, they were talking but he couldn't make out the words. It all felt so sudden that now Harper was unsure about what exactly just happened, but he feared it as well, deep down.

"What?" Rhade's voice now sounded with surprise as words became clear again, and Harper's head rolled slightly with fever, before Ezra got a firmer grip on him.

"You have to go to the safe place now," Ezra suddenly fussed and no one argued.

"Rhade, help Harper," Dylan ordered and Harper felt himself being lifted but he couldn't react, everything sounded like he was inside a bubble, but he was aware of being moved.

They didn't move far before Harper had the sensation of falling, and panicked, firm hands gripped him tighter, more than one pair now seemed to be holding him as he continued to fall, but he no longer panicked, vaguely aware of his legs now supporting him during the decent.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, the place stopped spinning and there was silence now. Harper felt his throat going dry, something was in the air and he was soon coughing. The actions cleared his head slightly, and once he had stopped, Harper was able to focus enough to talk again and he looked at Dylan.

"Where are we?"

"Drink first," Dylan ordered, and then he looked to Rhade. "We need another tissue; his nose has started up again."

Harper was now drinking but he felt the warm substance and realised his nose was bleeding, and stopped drinking so Rhade could press the tissue in place. Harper grimace, his head was hurting now and the fever was rapidly weakening him, as he felt the first of the shivers whilst also burning up.

"The fever is taking hold," Dylan observed.

"Great so we're stuck here with a sick kludge," Rhade sighed.

Harper instinctively grabbed the uber, but his strength was already waning and the effect wasn't so great, as Rhade easily swiped the human's hand away.

"Don't call me that," Harper stated angrily, in barely a whisper. "And I'm not sick," he stressed between laboured breaths.

"Harper, you're sick," Dylan confirmed.

Harper felt his eyelids grow heavier, and conceded that maybe he was a little off colour, as he took in more of his surroundings now with his focus returning. The room was dusty, which explained his coughing fit at least, and it seemed to be similar to the basements on Earth, the structure strongly suggested that they were underground.

"Did we go down?" Harper then questioned wearily.

"Well, you tried to fall down here when you suddenly panicked going down the ladder," Rhade stated. "I barely managed to keep hold of you, and Dylan had to help."

"So we're in Asa's basement?" Harper checked.

"Yeah," Rhade answered knowing the reference. "Apparently due to the tunnel system under Edenia, it's rare that they exist, and also it's been forgotten that Asa's house has one."

"And this is the safe place?" Harper questioned. "How do we get out?"

"Ezra will lower the ladder when the coast is clear," Dylan stated calmly, knowing Harper had been suffering a fit of some kind, mixed with the growing fever, and had missed Ezra explaining the details.

"Great, so now we're her prisoners," Harper sighed. "She won't let us out, you know that right?"

"Harper, what is your problem with Ezra?" Rhade asked. "She's done nothing but help us since we arrived."

"My problem?" Harper checked, and felt this was as good a time as any to explain now his head was a little clearer. "Is her problem, I caught her in bed with another man, now tell me again about how good she is."

"Ezra?" Dylan stated with disbelief.

"She clearly loves Asa," Rhade responded.

"Not enough," Harper sighed. "Why'd you think I left this place, I didn't want to, but she forced me to or her boyfriend would have beaten me up some more."

"It explains some of the reasons why you've been like you have," Dylan accepted.

"Only some?" Harper now questioned, not missing the tone. "How about all?"

"Harper, you accused her of purposely hurting you earlier, when she was stitching your wound, helping you," Dylan reminded him. "Would a woman with a secret like that do anything to jeopardise that secret, by annoying the one person who knew the truth?"

Harper was silent for a moment as he considered his response; he sensed something different in the way Dylan and Rhade were looking at him, almost as if they were angry with him.

"You don't believe me," Harper then realised with a shallow voice. "You think I'd make that up?" he asked, his voice stronger now.

"She told us the truth," Dylan stated in a tone that Harper recognised, the tone that you never questioned but he was beyond caring, he knew the truth.

"That she's a two timing bitch?" Harper asked harshly, and Dylan's expression only confirmed that Harper was way off the mark.

"She didn't have time to explain the details, due to the quick transfer to this place, but she told us enough," Dylan then revealed.

"What did she tell you?" Harper asked, sensing bad and the fever chose that moment to remind him it was still making itself at home in his body, as his arms wrapped themselves around himself.

"That you're addicted to this stuff," Dylan waved a small bottle in front of Harper, who in turn just looked bemused, and a little caught out.

"I am?" Harper questioned unsure.

"Don't play me for a fool," Dylan stressed.

"It's kind of hard not too when you're so incredibly wrong," Harper returned. "I'm not addicted to anything like that, and what?" Harper turned the tables. "You now believe her over me, a two timing bitch you've known for less than an hour?"

Dylan paused for a moment, as if disregarding Harper's tone as something he expected. "This is simple smelling salts, that when abused can cause irritation in your nasal passages, the bleeding only occurs when extensive abuse has occurred."

"The nosebleed," Harper deducted and absently brought a hand up to his nose. "Dylan I'm not addicted, I'd know if I was and I'm not," Harper protested. "I've never even seen one of those bottles or anything like it."

"Did Zal get you hooked?" Rhade now asked.

"What?" Harper couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm not taking any drugs!" he stressed. "You've been with me for most of the time I've been here, you'd know if I was doing this crap!" Harper protested looking between the men hoping something of what he was saying would get through to them, but he saw nothing.

"Not all of the time, there were a number of days after Kenan took you, when you became pals with Zal for instance, and you did keep disappearing with him for short times, when you did eventually find us," Rhade reminded him calmly, and both men it seemed has given this a lot of thought, putting Harper at a disadvantage.

"I was suffering fits due to my port being damaged! Kenan did something to it, you know that!" Harper snapped. "And I didn't want Beka to worry."

"So you say," Rhade simply said.

"I don't believe this," Harper simply responded, partly in shock at what he was hearing. "My port is damaged, causing the fits, these fits are not drug induced what more can I say?" he stressed desperately wanting them to believe him.

"Then why did your nose bleed?" Dylan questioned.

"I don't know!" Harper snapped, and gingerly got to his feet, needing some space to think, and thankful that the room only wobbled instead of spun.

"Harper, we need to know," Dylan continued regardless. "If Zal has got you hooked on this stuff, better we know now so we can help you, already you have managed to keep it quiet this long, we want to help you but you have to want to help yourself first."

"I don't have a problem," Harper repeated, pacing the room. "I do have a faulty data port, causing fits and I have a fever that's come from nowhere, I admit I don't know where but hey, I've never been the healthiest of kludges, remember? But you have to believe me when I say it's not related to this drug!" Harper pleaded.

Rhade frowned before speaking, taking the bottle from Dylan. "This substance is made from the plants that surround this city, the ones we had to wear the masks for when we arrived, it's highly dangerous toxins," Rhade explained. "Only to be used as smelling salts and nothing more, so if you think this is a casual drug you are very wrong and you need help, even if you think you can handle it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harper now questioned with frustration, not helped by the fever that was beating him down. "Why are you saying I need help?" he snapped with confusion.

"Because," Dylan began than paused. "Because we're worried that you're losing the fight, that Edenia is beating you, and we can't afford to let that happened, Harper we need you fully functioning if we're to have a chance of leaving and drugs is not the answer," Dylan stressed. "You of all people should know that, you saw what happened to Beka."

Harper wished his head would clear of the fever that gripped him now, as his mood and focus wasn't ready for this conflict, suddenly he felt the intensity of his situation, he was missing Beka, he was missing Rommie, Trance and his home and he felt himself finally snapping after days of crap finally took its toll. He really didn't need this on top of everything else, and he knew he wasn't addicted to that stuff, bringing Beka's problems into the mess was the final straw.

With sudden venom, Harper turned on Dylan. "You're just concerned because I'm the only chance you have to get out of this damn place! Captain fantastic and his hapless sidekick uber head is relying on a lowly kludge for escape, and his pride can't take it!" Harper offered with intense anger losing any control he had, with an anger never seen by the two men who could only stare blankly at him. "You don't give a damn about me, or my health, and this whole fricking mess is your fault, you and your stupid big ideas! So now you need the Harper to get you out of this mess, so you turn on him, great plan, but you've not exactly been great at the old plans lately have you?" Harper snapped and then took a breath, before continuing. "The whole reason I'm falling apart is because of you and this stupid place you led me to! Every mark, every damn bad thing that's happened has been your fault, captain not mine, and if anyone has lost control it's you!" Harper yelled directly at Dylan. "You wouldn't have lasted even one of the twenty years I survived on Earth, and to think I fricking looked up to you, that I ever took orders from you!" Harper then finished abruptly knowing he had said too much, but he was still seething.

Dylan just stared at Harper, clearly hurt and Harper saw this clearly now, forcing himself to look away, suddenly wishing he hadn't said a thing, as he brought his arms tighter around his body and moved away from the other two. He just wanted to disappear, for the ground to swallow him up, even just to leave the room, but that wasn't possible, and Harper suddenly began to shake, partly due to the fever and partly due to his mixed up emotions.

"What do you think Beka's reaction will be when we tell her you're addicted to this stuff? Do you want her to see you like this?" Dylan then spoke up, with Harper still facing away from him, trying to hide his emotions.

"You can't tell her," Harper stated with concern, turning back to the captain with panic. "Because it's not true, so if you tell her you'd be lying and I promise I will never forgive you, and I'll never work for you again if you do," Harper stressed, his voice lower now, more desperate as tears threatened, he felt lost and alone and is no one was listening to him.

"Then admit that you have a problem and we'll help you," Rhade stated, unawares of what his words were truly doing to Harper.

"These fits you've been having, we see it now and I really wish we could have seen it sooner, before it got this bad, but looking at you it's clear to us now, Harper we just want to help, let us help you," Dylan stressed getting to his feet, as if to show concern when all he was doing was pushing Harper further away. "This fever is a sign that you're losing the fight, and we want to help."

"I won't admit jack, because I don't have a freaking problem!" Harper snapped and backed away again, needing distance, and before he said something else he'd regret, and he took some deep breaths. "They've finally done it, they finally figured out the best way to get me, to break me," Harper spoke more to himself, and with disbelief clear in his voice. "Make those around me lose confidence in me and hey presto, they'll have me right where they want me, my insecurities work against me again," he declared with tense emotion and then he looked back to his crewmates. "Well done, both of you," Harper now gestured to Dylan and Rhade. "Well done for playing the game and ensuring defeat for the good guys," he now angrily mocked, tears still threatening to form in his eyes.

"Harper," Dylan warned.

"No, don't," Harper returned swiftly. "You think I have a problem, when I don't, so naturally I won't do anything about it but you will, and it'll mean you'll turn Beka against me too by using her insecurities about the big scary drugs, and how I've let her down, that always a winner with her, and then none of you will trust me," Harper explained rapidly with frustration. "Then you won't trust me to fix those shields, and we won't ever leave, is that how it's going to go? Because I think it is right about now."

The silence hit Harper and he could see that both Dylan and Rhade needed something, anything to assure them that Harper was speaking the truth, because the cold hard facts tactic had clearly failed, as neither appeared particularly moved by Harper forecast of events and all because they'd seen his reaction to the smelling salts Ezra had used on him, they'd seen it with their own eyes and couldn't consider anything but their own conclusions.

For the first time Harper could see the doubt in their faces, that they were dismissing his words as those of a mad man, nothing more than drug fuelled rants and it hurt more than anything that had been done to him since he had arrived on Edenia.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Part 46

Harper simply moved away to the furthest end of the secret place, away from Rhade and Dylan to sit down and think. Putting his head in his hands he knew there was an easy option to fix this current mess, but it scared him too much to even begin to consider. For a long while he ran over many scenarios, avoiding the easy option, all of which ended with him being disowned by everyone, and then ending up stuck in Edenia for life. The more he considered the situation, the more he began to slowly realise why it was possible to believe drugs were involved, this place was so messed up it almost made sense and Harper wondered if he should doubt himself too.

His head was thumping now, and he knew his temperature was high as the fever gripped him, but he desperately tried to move passed it. Fearing it was more than a simple fever now, scared that it was something else, as Dylan had suggested. Feeling lost for a moment, in the despair of what was happening, Harper held himself closer wishing for something, anything to make things right again. He didn't want to fight Dylan or Rhade, and never in his life had he felt so alone.

He was about to make a decision about what he should do when he heard voices above him, and got unsteadily to his feet to listen, holding himself as the fever tried to beat him. One voice above all caught him, and he strained to confirm his initial belief, the voices sounded muffled, and it was more the pitch he could hear than actual words. Harper tried to find something to lift him up higher, but there was nothing in the room that would help him touch the ceiling so he could hear better, it was so high above them.

Harper glanced over to where Dylan and Rhade were in discussion, in two minds whether to disturb them, wondering if they'd even acknowledge him any more, finally Harper decided to speak up.

"Hey listen to this!" Harper called with haste to alert them, whilst considering the notion of climbing onto the Neitzschean shoulders, but even then he probably wouldn't reach the ceiling, not even Dylan on Rhade's shoulders would.

"What?" Dylan asked, now reluctantly moving over to the far end of the room to join Harper.

"I think Beka is in Asa's house, listen," Harper stressed.

"She'll need to take cover too, Asa must have found her and brought her back," Rhade noted, recognising the voice immediately and wishing he could hear it more clearly.

"Let's move away from the hatch, they'll need to move quickly if the riot is still nearby," Dylan gestured, having also heard the voice, and with no doubt to the origin.

"Hang on," Harper stopped them.

"She's leaving," Rhade noted.

"That makes no sense," Dylan joined them, and looked at the other two for a possible explanation.

"Asa's not back yet, I never heard his voice, only Ezra's voice," Harper then concluded. "See, I told you Ezra is not to be trusted, she's not told Beka we're right here, what's the betting that Beka is looking for us?" Harper ranted.

"Harper," Dylan frowned, reminding Harper rapidly of the current status he held with the two bigger men.

"Got a better reason?" Harper confidently asked with hostility as he immediately went on the defensive. "I told you, but oh no you think that's a stupid drug fuelled reason, oh, but hang on, wasn't that reason given to you by a pretty lady, am I surprised you believe her over me, what, I'm not your type?" Harper mocked angrily at Dylan before turning away with frustration.

"Do you have an explanation as to why you've allowed yourself to become a weak minded dependant on drugs idiot?" Rhade countered arrogantly.

"I'm not addicted! Something else I keep telling you!" Harper snapped with anger. "And what further proof do you need not to trust Ezra? We all heard Beka, so if they were truly looking after our best interests then why isn't Beka right here, right now," he asked aggressively, his fever causing his temper to be shorter than normal in the situation. "We're prisoners, I don't care what you say, I know I'm right," he stressed. "And Ezra knew I'd smell a rat, she knows I'm smart, so she must have drugged me back there, or something, and because she got lucky with me having a reaction, she cooked up some stupid story that my nose bleeding means I'm addicted and you two are the idiots for believing her, not me!"

"Why would Asa hold us prisoner?" Dylan asked with his patience thin, his voice was cold, as he stared at Harper with contempt.

Harper considered the question and then was hit suddenly by a returning memory that was so vivid he almost lost his balance. "Crap, I led us into a trap," he spoke almost under his breath, but loud enough for Dylan to catch.

"Explain," Dylan demanded though didn't sound surprised, he almost looked pleased by Harper's confession.

"I remember now, crap, in the forest, I recognise the voice now," Harper couldn't help his reaction, the suddenness of the memory recall being so disorientating that Harper was struggling to believe it. His hand moved up to his collar, and lightly tugged at it. "This collar, Asa put this collar on me! The reason it fits so well is because it's the original one, the one he took off me! It all makes sense now, Asa must be a part of the unknown faction and now it must be their turn to torment me, it all makes sense now!" he panicked, and with his fever he appeared delirious for a moment in his confusion.

Dylan and Rhade could only stare at Harper, not knowing what to believe, before Dylan spoke up. "This is getting ridiculous, Harper, you can't just keep accusing these people who help us," he stated firmly and then gestured to Rhade to move away.

"What?" Harper stressed. "I've just remembered something like that and you're dismissing it?" he stated with shock. "I'm telling the truth, Asa did this to me!"

Neither Dylan or Rhade looked back as they returned to their spot in the safe place, leaving Harper to just stand and wonder how things had so rapidly fallen apart. "You know what?" Harper then yelled. "You're the ones on drugs, because you sure as hell not the people I know, you're wimps, you know that?" Harper challenged angrily. "You're wimps because you're just going to sit and do nothing right? Just like you've done since you got here, well at least I've done stuff to try and make a difference and I'm quitting listening to you guys!" Harper yelled losing all composure, and although he felt slightly dizzy from fever his adrenaline pushed him on.

Grabbing a piece of wood from a pile in the corner, Harper began to use it to make some noise, whilst yelling madly, knowing it would get attention, and there was no way he was just going to just sit and be quiet, not whilst knowing Beka, his only hope was nearby, he had to get to her before Dylan or Rhade had the chance.

* * *

"I really thought they'd head to Asa's house," Beka frowned. "Where the hell are they?"

Killah could only shake her head, but she was clearly distracted when she turned back to Beka. "It's too dangerous for you to be out here, you should return to Asa's house for sanctuary," she advised. "I will continue looking."

"I don't want to," Beka stressed, concerned for her friends.

"Please," Killah insisted. "I am unable to protect you, and these men are prepared to kill the aliens, so please."

Beka considered the plea, and she could see genuine concern in Killah's face. "Ok, but promise me you will return," she insisted, and then saw Asa and Zal approaching.

"I will, as soon as I hear something," Killah insisted.

"Beka!" Asa then called and he hurried to her side with Zal. "You must come inside, before someone sees you!"

"I've been telling her the same," Killah noted.

"We will take care of her now," Asa spoke with care and Killah nodded her head, and then for no reason gave Beka some medical supplies.

"Are these for me?" Beka asked, knowing she still had some recovering of her own to do.

"Some are, but they are also for Harper, in case you see him before I do," Killah said, glancing at Asa.

"But," Beka was about to protest but Killah moved away quickly, and disappeared into the night.

"It'll be ok," Zal offered to Beka, putting his arm around her shoulder, and Beka suddenly felt a lot safer, and calmer.

"He's with you, isn't he?" Beka then stated.

"Let's get inside," Asa simply motioned and they hurried inside the building.

On stepping inside they saw Ezra frantic with concern, pacing the room and then they heard the noise from below.

"What the hell is going on?" Asa demanded.

"That stupid little alien won't shut up," Ezra stressed with anger, then glanced at Beka. "Great another one, will she be able to shut him up?"

"That's Harper," Beka recognised the voice now, and then looked at Ezra. "You told me he wasn't here."

"You were stood next to a Gilad, what did you expect, I was protecting him!" Ezra spat. "For what it was worth, he then starts up like this, how can we protect these aliens if they do this in return?" she gestured to the noise Harper was making.

"Killah wanted to help Harper," Beka countered.

"He's beyond help," Ezra snapped. "And Gilads don't know the meaning of the word."

"What do you mean he's beyond help?" Zal asked, still holding Beka.

"Stupid idiot is addicted to the Bantra plant, isn't he," Ezra stated coldly. "I want him out of this house, I won't have an addict in here, I'm sorry but you know my feelings on this, Asa."

"He's addicted?" Asa responded. "He's only been here a couple of weeks," he added with surprise.

"What do you mean addicted?" Beka looked between Asa and Ezra, needing an explanation but neither offered one, as Zal held her closer.

"This can't be true, I'd know if it was," Zal offered. "I've spent a large amount of time with him and never suspected," Zal simply said. "So how is this possible?"

"When I gave him some smelling salts to clear his head of his fever he reacted," Ezra explained. "Like an addict would, and it sent him crazy, like an addict too."

"A nose bleed?" Asa asked and Ezra nodded her head. "And will you hurry up and do something to shut him up, he's out of control and he's going to wake the whole neighbourhood up if we're not careful!" she stressed still hearing Harper, and she was clearly on edge by the whole situation. "It's bad enough you've brought these aliens here with what's going on but even worse that they are jeopardising our safety, our home as well!" she screamed and left the room.

"No," Beka began shaking her head. "Harper is not addicted to anything," she stressed. "He's not that stupid."

"If his nose bled when he was given the smelling salts," Asa began to explain.

"No," Beka continued to shake her head. "He must have something else, his nose bled the other day too, so maybe he just has a weakness?"

"A weakness as caused by drugs?" Asa commented.

"No!" Beka snapped.

"Buz, it has to be," Zal then spoke up with fear and Beka moved out of his hold to face him. "Buz has done it before, whilst holding people captive he's exposed them to the Bantra plant."

Beka was suddenly reminded of painful times, as she remembered her own uncle Sid exposing her to flash, and getting her addicted against her will. She looked away and felt nothing but anger that the same thing could have happened to Harper, and she hadn't noticed. She remembered Harper's nose bleeding after the girls had paid him a visit, and she made the connection.

"Tarah might have given him an additional dose, maybe that's why his nose was bleeding the other day, it was just after she'd been with him," Beka spoke with realisation and some fear.

"Tarah was with Harper?" Zal showed his confusion, and then his jaw dropped. "So it's true?" he offered with surprise. "I thought she was just spreading rumours, I never thought it was true, but if he was drugged it explains a lot," he then spoke with sudden seriousness.

"Harper did nothing with Tarah, the rumours are just that," Beka snapped. "I stopped it before Tarah got too far," she added, realising she had inadvertently told Zal about what had happened, after telling Harper she wouldn't. "Please, don't tell Harper I told you."

"You think he'd prefer me to believe the lies?" Zal questioned.

"Just don't mention it," Beka returned.

"Look I have to shut Harper up, Ezra's right he's going to mess everything up if he keeps this up," Asa stated. "And if he is an addict, then this won't be easy," he added.

"Harper is not an addict, I don't care what you say; I'd know if he was!" Beka stressed. "He's not that stupid and never has been, please, don't judge him."

"Beka's right, and so were you," Zal offered to Asa, confusing them both. "It takes a lot longer than just two weeks to become a full blown addict that suffers nosebleeds, no matter how much Buz might have exposed him too, it's just too soon."

Asa nodded his head, but he was clearly unsure and Harper was not helping matters by continuing to make noise that was risking everybody's safety. Asa moved to the side and easily lifted the heavy stone, revealing the basement below and immediately they could hear Harper yelling insults.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Beka demanded, knowing this wasn't normal for Harper, sensing he was agitated. "Is he down there on his own?" she feared, knowing Harper hated being locked up alone, with the fears from his past.

"No, Dylan and Rhade are with him," Zal offered.

"Then why are they letting him get himself worked up like this? I have to go down there!" Beka fussed but Asa was blocking her way.

"Let me quieten him down, we can't afford for him to be heard right now," Asa advised and moved the ladder down into the gap that now existed in the floor. They heard the wood that Harper had been using to make some noise clatter to the ground and then saw the ladder jolt, as Asa began to descend. "Harper, get off the ladder!" Asa barked.

Beka tried to move forward again, but Zal pulled her back and she knew Asa needed as much room as he could get, as he battled to continue going down, knowing Harper was trying to go up. Beka was about to assure Harper that it was ok, when she saw Asa bring his leg up and then sharply down, followed by a dull thud of someone landing on the floor.

"What the hell!" Beka moved out of Zal's hold, but this time he offered little resistance as they both moved to the edge of the hole and saw Asa reaching the bottom, and Harper clutching his head in a ball on the floor.

"Harper!" Beka called down and began to climb down the ladder herself, with Zal moving to follow but could only watch as Asa grabbed hold of Harper and pushed him into the wall, with his hand gripping the human's neck pushing his collar up painfully against his jaw.

"You shut the hell up!" Asa screamed into Harper's face. "We're trying to protect you!"

Harper was struck with fear as he looked into Asa's face, his own hands trying to remove the tight grip Asa had on him. Asa pushed him back again, to make his point clear as Harper struggled to breath, his face getting redder.

"Stay over there and keep quiet, you hear me?" Asa demanded loudly, before discarding Harper by pushing him to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Beka demanded angrily, immediately going to Harper's side and cradling him protectively.

"It's the only way to deal with them, don't make a fuss over him it'll only encourage him!" Asa demanded, his actions gesturing to Beka to move away from Harper but she didn't move.

Asa shook his head. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," he offered, but in defiance of his orders he saw Zal move to support Beka, and in turn Harper.

"What is going on?" Zal had to ask, seeing Dylan and Rhade stood with Asa and then seeing Harper exhausted and sick with fever in Beka's arms. "Why did you let him get so worked up?" Zal asked towards Dylan and Rhade.

"We couldn't stop him, every time we tried to get near to him he threatened us with the plank of wood he was waving about," Rhade stated.

"Harper only defends himself when he feels threatened," Beka said in a low voice, concerned by Harper's silence now, he had more or less collapsed into her arms and was now pretty much unresponsive. "What did you do to him to make him fear you both?"

"Nothing," Dylan returned. "But we found out the truth," he then added.

"You think he's an addict too?" Zal realised, almost wanting to laugh. "I thought you were his friends."

"We are, and we're trying to help!" Dylan returned abruptly.

"Does this look like someone you've tried to help?" Beka demanded, gesturing to the fallen man in her hold.

"Man, it really was as easy as Buz predicted," Zal then offered incredulously. "I never believed it, but he said he could make you all turn against each other, that he sensed weakness in you all."

"Well you do know Buz best out of all of us, I wouldn't be surprised if you've already told him where to find us," Rhade stated arrogantly.

"And now turn on me, again," Zal mocked.

"Dylan," Beka spoke up calmly now. "You really believe Harper is addicted to some drug? That all of us would miss this development and that it would happen so quickly?"

"I know what I saw," Dylan answered.

"You saw him suffer a nosebleed," Beka returned.

"That's all he needed to see," Asa remarked. "I'm sorry but this changes a lot, you heard Ezra, she's unwilling to have an addict in the house and with good reason, you don't know what that stuff does to a person, Beka," Asa explained. "You saw what he was like, ranting and raving, addicts have no control, and they become violent and unpredictable."

"Even more reason to believe he's not addicted, he's not been dangerous to have around," Zal protested. "I know what that stuff does, you know I do," Zal stressed to Asa.

"I know about your dad, yes, Zal," Asa answered solemnly. "Maybe in these aliens is not as bad a reaction that we see in Edenians."

"Harper admitted he lost control when he killed that man," Dylan remembered. "I have never seen him fight like that, enough to kill a man and injure two others to the point they couldn't get up."

"How'd you think he survived on Earth, Dylan?" Beka countered. "By singing peace songs and organising day trips?" she mocked.

"You didn't see Harper that night, Beka, he was like a man possessed," Rhade stated. "Or on something," he added knowingly.

"No," Zal shook his head. "I know Harper isn't addicted, he might be vulnerable to it if Buz did expose him to Bantra, but he's not an addict."

"The fits, Beka, it would explain them too," Dylan then offered.

"The fits have already been explained!" Beka argued. "His port is faulty, you know this, why are you now questioning this?"

Harper began to move, and he pushed himself up slightly from Beka's hold and looked around. Seeing Beka for what seemed to be the first time, he slowly smiled and then embraced her. "Beka!"

"Seamus," Beka returned the embrace with a smile, happy to see Harper focused again.

Harper suddenly looked panicked and emotional as he pushed back again and looked into Beka's eyes. "Dylan and Rhade have seriously lost it, Beka, they don't trust me anymore, we have to get away from here, Asa isn't the good guy we thought he was," he stressed madly, the fever still gripping him.

"Beka, remember my warning," Asa simply spoke up and Harper spun around, seeing Dylan, Rhade and Asa stood behind him.

Quickly the human got to his feet, and Beka and Zal both got up and stood either side of him. "You!" Harper sneered and then gestured to his collar. "You did this to me, you put this damn collar on me!" he yelled. "You're holding us prisoner! Beka," Harper turned back to Beka. "We have to get out of here."

"Listen," Asa then snapped and grabbed hold of Harper before Beka or Zal could stop him as he pushed the human against the wall again. "You will stay down here and not leave until you're clean, and stop ranting like a mad man, you'll be doing nobody any favours in the state your in, you weak minded fool!" Asa yelled into Harper's face.

"Get the hell away from him!" Beka demanded, and had retrieved the plank of wood Harper had used, to offer as a weapon.

"Beka, this is the only way to deal with addicts," Asa stated. "Trust me."

"That part is true," Zal agreed, then shrugged. "But in this case, Harper isn't an addict, as I keep trying to tell you," and he stood next to Beka, before glancing at Dylan and Rhade. "And if you two had any sense you'd believe me and stop this harassment of your friend," he stressed.

Harper remained in Asa's strong hold pressed against the wall, looking back into Asa's steely eyes, as if they were those of a stranger. Deep down he knew what he had to do, but still he was reluctant. His head swam and the fever weakened his resolve, he just wanted to lie down and pretend that this was all a very bad dream but he was too worked up to even close his eyes, as adrenaline pumped through him. But they were getting nowhere, and Harper soon conceded that he couldn't bear to lose the trust of Dylan, Rhade or even Asa, and he knew what he had to do. He managed to look past Asa and see the concern in Beka's eyes, and it pushed him enough to finally relent.

"My nose bleeds because when I was on Earth," Harper began in Asa's hold still, finding his breath that suddenly seemed to have left him, as the room fell silent to his words. "I was an addict, ok?" he revealed with a heavy heart. "But I'm clean, and have been for years, but that stuff must have triggered this reaction, the nose bleeds, ever since I quit I've been vulnerable to nose bleeds, ok?" Harper admitted with a sigh to a silent room. "I'm not addicted to Bantra but Zal's right; I'm probably vulnerable as a result of my past addiction, added to whatever exposure I've had to this stuff since I've been here."

The silence still filled the room, and Harper's confession had been spoken so calmly and with such precision that all notion that he was out of control quickly vanished. No one could find the words to speak, and it almost killed Harper to see Beka look away, and finally he closed his eyes to hide his pain.

"Let me go," Harper spoke quietly, almost with shame, opening his eyes again to look at Asa who simply removed the hold he had on Harper.

"Sorry," Asa offered, realising he had reacted blindly to a situation that had long been out of hand, but Harper didn't acknowledge his apology and just pushed past him.

"I know somewhere we can go," Zal offered and Harper briefly nodded his head to accept Zal's offer, as they headed to the ladder.

"Harper, wait up, I'm coming with you," Beka then stated, and Harper paused to look at her before briefly smiling when he saw she was able to look him in the eye again.

Beka waited as Harper and Zal began to climb the ladder, before looking at Dylan and Rhade. "You coming?"

"Do you want us to?" Dylan asked unsure.

"Your choice," Beka stated. "But you both know it makes sense to stick together, and if you chose to stay, then it's your choice."

Rhade glanced at Dylan who didn't move and then he looked at Beka. "It's dangerous out there, people are angry and willing to attack us, you shouldn't go at all, and that's the sensible choice."

Beka nodded her head to agree. "I'm not the one who needs to be persuaded of that, am I?" she then stated.

"Harper is welcome to stay here," Asa countered.

"Now you believe he's not an addict like you thought?" Beka countered angrily. "That's not what you were saying just a few moments ago," Beka added. "Did any of you actually give Harper a chance to explain before you accused him?" she then asked, and received blank stares. Beka sighed. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves, you all know Harper is your best hope of getting out of here, and now look what's happened," she shook her head, and then looked up to where Harper and Zal were waiting for her. "Give me a few minutes," she offered and climbed up the ladder to speak to the other two.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

thanks for continuing to read, and for those who take time to comment - very much appreciated and its fun to read your reactions!

* * *

Part 47

On reaching the main floor of Asa's house Beka, having climbed up from the basement, suddenly felt herself being hugged and although a little startled, Beka soon returned it.

"I'm sorry," Harper simply said, as he clung to Beka.

"It's ok, Seamus," Beka assured him, as he hid his face away from her. "Come on, come up for air and tell me what happened."

"I'm so glad you're ok, I don't know what I would have done," Harper simply continued with emotion, and she remembered that he hadn't seen her since she was beaten by those men.

"Ok, come on, Seamus enough, look at me," Beka demanded softly, though inside she could feel Harper's fear and it tugged at her that she had caused this reaction, realising how much she must have scared Harper. "I'm ok, just a little sore, everything is ok, come on," she continued until finally he pulled away and looked at her, and she couldn't believe how bad he looked.

"My god, Harper," Beka stated, as she used the back of her hand to feel his clammy burning skin. "Sit down, before you fall down," Beka requested and Zal assisted in helping Harper to sit down.

"I'm fine," Harper responded wearily. "But I'm not staying here."

"Here is exactly where you're staying, it's too dangerous out there with you like this," Beka stated firmly, and was thankful that Harper didn't protest, then realised it was because he lacked the energy needed to protest. Beka moved to where she had left the provisions Killah had given her, and immediately used the injector the old woman had prepared on Harper.

"What's that?" Harper asked, breathing hard.

"Something that should hopefully counteract your illness," Beka responded.

"When did you become a doctor?" Harper wearily asked with confusion.

"When did you start questioning me?" Beka returned with a smile and Harper backed off. "Just trust me, ok?"

"Always," Harper agreed and already felt his head clearing slightly. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"About what?" Beka casually asked as she continued to sort through the things Killah had given her, some assortment of medicines and healing gels.

"I just admitted to being an addict," Harper reminded her, and looked away with shame.

"An ex-addict," Beka stated. "We have one more thing in common, right?"

"Yeah," Harper shrugged with less enthusiasm. "I never told you that before, I really should have, you shouldn't have found out like that."

Beka continued assessing Harper's illness for a moment before speaking. "Was it during your rebel days on Earth?" Beka asked calmly.

Harper continued to look away. "Yeah, I guess," he answered glumly. "I got hooked on this stuff called EZee, no idea what it was made from but some ubers traded it on the streets," Harper explained quietly, and looked at Zal who already seemed fascinated by the tale. "Pretty sure whatever it was, it wasn't supposed to be inhaled but the thrill of the ride was amazing when you did," Harper partially grinned with the memories.

"How old were you when you got hooked?" Beka asked, as she began to use some of the gel on Harper's hands, seeing how raw and bruised they still were.

"About twelve," Harper shrugged unsure exactly.

"What sort of things did you trade? I thought the ubers were the ones who kept you prisoner?" Zal asked intrigued.

"At first it was little things like tipping the ubers off about collaborators that maybe were double crossing them," Harper admitted, a cold expression coming over him. "Then tipping them off about anything that other kludges were doing that they could catch them in the act doing."

"They used EZee to control the kludges," Beka figured without accusation, distracted by her efforts in applying the various medicines to Harper. "Get enough addicted to tell tales, and do their job," she realised.

Harper was obviously shamed, as he looked down at the ground. "I just thought so long as I didn't snitch on my own, it was ok, I thought I was in control, I was just a freaking kid," he shrugged troubled now. "Then the need grew, and they were asking more of me, to the point I was more than willing, just to get my dose," he sighed. "Do I really need to say anymore because I'm not proud of any of this," he then spoke with agitation.

"Are you addicted to this Bantra plant stuff?" Beka then asked, using her hand to bring Harper's face up to look her in the eyes.

"No," Harper stated assuredly.

"Sure?" Beka checked.

"I don't feel a need, if that's what you mean," Harper explained. "It does weird stuff to me, I admit, but once that's passed I don't feel anything, maybe a little weird for a while, like I'm drunk," he added.

"After that incident with the girls I thought you were drunk," Beka remembered.

"Beka," Harper hissed, glancing at Zal.

"Oh," Beka looked down now. "I accidentally told him what happened, sorry," she offered.

"Tough break," Zal simply said. "You know Tarah is saying," he continued until Harper cut him off.

"I don't care what Tarah is saying," Harper snapped, and brought his hands to his head and rubbed his temples. "Beka, we have to get off this stupid planet," he then stated.

"I know," Beka agreed, sensing all of Harper's pain, both physically and mentally.

"Junia said she can help me, and you know I'm willing to trust her now, because I just want to get out of here, away from this damn place," Harper stressed. "I can't take these mind games anymore."

"You can trust Junia," Zal supported. "She's one of the good ones, I promise."

"Well let's go find her," Harper then made to move, but Beka prevented him.

"Harper, I'll happily order Zal to get Junia, and bring her back here if you do one thing for me?" Beka requested.

"Beka you don't have to ask, just say it," Harper returned fondly.

"I want us to stick together, and that means remaining here with Dylan and Rhade," Beka stated. "Let Zal who can move freely around the city right now find Junia, and then hopefully by morning things might have calmed down enough for us to continue with our plans and give you enough time to rest and beat this fever."

Harper noticeably backed down with Beka's request, and didn't respond immediately. "They don't trust me," Harper simply said after a few moments silence.

"None of us are thinking straight right now, Harper, but one thing is certain, we need to stick together," Beka held Harper's hand. "Seamus, I know you're more than able to walk away but in this instance, it's the wrong choice, we can't abandon Dylan or Rhade," she frowned. "As tempting as it is, they both need us right now, even if they're too pigheaded to realise this, you have the brains to get us out of here and I have the ship," Beka smiled.

"I know," Harper conceded trying to lighten up. "I'm just not sure I can actually deal with them right now, not after," Harper looked up and lightly shook his head. "You didn't hear them, they ganged up on me, Beka, made me feel like," Harper had to stop himself before his emotions took over. "I said some shitty things to Dylan."

"And probably with good reason if they were accusing you of being an addict, and risking their mission," Beka reasoned. "But Harper, they picked a real bad time to turn on you, after everything you've been through and this fever kicking in," Beka sighed, her hand absently stroking Harper's upper back tenderly. "Harper, this wasn't your fault, and they both know that so if you go down there now, they'll be the ones feeling more uncomfortable so enjoy it because they were in the wrong, not you, for once," Beka teased.

Harper managed a brief smile, coming around to Beka's thinking and she gestured to Zal to go and find Junia, and the Edenian soon left them. Harper looked up at Beka, and took in her still healing features, battered and bruised.

"I thought I'd lost you," Harper admitted, with some hesitation.

"Now you know how it feels to know you," Beka returned brightly, and Harper couldn't help the smile.

"Ok, point taken," Harper lightened up slightly. "I don't like staying here, but for you, I'll stay," he finally confirmed. "But don't expect me to play nice to Asa or his wife," he added.

"What was that about, Harper?" Beka asked. "When you said Asa did something to you?"

"The collar, I suddenly had a flashback and it was Asa who put this thing on me," Harper explained. "When I was in the woods, tied to that fricking tree, I recognised his voice."

"He did?" Beka couldn't hide her shock. "Why?"

There was a sound of a female clearing her throat and they both looked over to see Ezra stood in the doorway. "He did it for Harper's own good, not that we expect any thanks," she stated.

"Let me guess, it was your idea," Harper snapped back, and to Beka's surprise. "Listen I haven't said a word, and still you're punishing me because you can't stay faithful!"

Ezra noticeably panicked, knowing her husband was in the house and she quickly closed the distance between herself and Harper, as she rapidly knelt beside the sick human and grabbed his shirt.

"If you tell him anything, anything at all," Ezra hissed under her voice but soon felt a hand on her own shoulder.

"Hey," Beka pushed Ezra away from Harper, and both ladies got to their feet. "Hands off his new shirt," Beka warned. "You got any threats to exchange you exchange them with me, ok?" Beka stated standing tall and matching Ezra's height.

"Whilst you're in my house," Ezra began.

"Doesn't give you license to start threatening my friend," Beka interrupted standing her ground. "Now he says you're two timing your husband, at least that's the assumption I'm making so I don't think that gives you much ground to be making demands of us, does it?"

Ezra took some controlling breaths. "Of course you're welcome to stay as long as need be," she reluctantly stated.

"Now tell us why your loving husband put this collar back on Harper," Beka instructed.

"To protect him," Ezra repeated.

"How, exactly?"

Ezra glared at Beka, before glancing at Harper. "It was only a matter of time before Kenan figured it out," Ezra stated. "That what we believed was a myth was actually possible, that a being could have one of those silver disks attached to them."

"Kenan should have worked it out the day he couldn't freaking remove it!" Harper complained, and absently rubbed the area around his neck that was still sore after Asa's rough treatment earlier.

"Kenan put that collar on you to hide the truth from his people, its why he quickly had you taken away from the crowds so they couldn't see it, couldn't see a threat to his power, but some did, and word spread quickly," Ezra explained. "When you arrived here in this house we didn't want the truth covered, we wanted people to see the possibility of genuine power to overthrow Kenan. So we took the collar off but that made things worse, the Gilads then became interested and took the first opportunity they had to take you, when a myth suddenly becomes real we should have known what our actions would do."

"Yeah wasn't difficult for them to catch me after you threw me out of here though was it?" Harper sneered, and he caught Beka's questioning glance. "Because I'd caught her with her boyfriend," Harper explained.

"So if you hadn't have thrown him out onto the streets, the Gilads wouldn't have found him?" Beka realised, and Ezra looked away. "You told us he had freaked out and just run," Beka remembered.

"I was hardly going to say he caught me in bed with a man who wasn't my husband, when my husband was stood right there!" Ezra stressed.

There was suddenly another clearing of a throat, and all three turned to see Asa standing behind them, having come up from the basement. "I was just coming up to check if Harper was still here," Asa quietly explained.

"Asa," Ezra then panicked and moved to her husband's side but he sidestepped away.

"Go into the back room, I'll speak to you about this privately, later," Asa calmly motioned and Ezra didn't object, and she walked out of the room looking ready to cry. "Harper," Asa then spoke and Harper suddenly felt a chill. "I wish to apologise for my earlier actions, Beka was right, I should have at least offered you the chance to explain, and I shouldn't have acted like I did."

"Ezra was explaining why you put this thing back on me," Harper stated, ignoring the apology and tugging at the collar, but then grimacing as it caught his dataport.

"And don't say to protect him, we've already heard that, we want to know why," Beka moved closer to Asa.

"If the controls for this cities defences do still exist then Harper could be the only one who can control them," Asa explained. "The growing unease of this city with each day, the mayhem, we're no longer ready for the possibility of our only defences coming down, things have gone too far, this wasn't how things were supposed to have gone."

"I've heard about the myths and fairy tales," Beka returned.

"I haven't," Harper offered with surprise, and confusion.

"Asa, just tell me why," Beka offered, gesturing to Harper to stay silent and he didn't argue. "If this isn't how things were supposed to go, then tell me what you were expecting of us, of Harper?"

"We were expecting hope," Asa simply said.

"There's a queue, get in line," Harper remarked and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"The fact remains I put that collar back on him because the way things stand, the war that was then threatening, and is now a reality," Asa gestured with passion. "I can't let one man have that much power, this is my city, not his and I don't want him getting anywhere near those controls, and I'm not alone in this belief," Asa admitted. "This is Edenia's war and its only right that we resolve it, Harper may well have the power but he is but a myth, and we will not allow ourselves to become simple pawns again to his kind, only to be deserted again like last time to live without control over our own city," he stated firmly.

"And there I was thinking we were friends," Harper sneered with disinterest.

"So you put the collar on him to kill any hope he has?" Beka questioned. "And effectively trapping us here?"

"You are only four people and you will adapt to life here, we're talking about a whole population here being exposed defenceless against the horrors of this universe that Harper himself has only been too eager to explain!" Asa stressed, and Beka looked down for a moment as Asa words hit home.

"He's right," Harper now spoke up. "If we lower the shield defences, then who knows what's waiting up there, we can't be sure Andromeda is the only one up there."

Beka turned to Harper. "Andromeda, the Commonwealth, they are up there Harper and we have to trust them to deal with that, and let us focus on getting out of here."

Harper looked away now, in thought before Asa spoke up again. "If the controls still exist, Harper is the only one who can operate them," he stated. "If he leaves, then he'll leave us defenceless."

Beka and Harper now looked at Asa. "What are you saying?" Beka asked.

"I will do what I have to do to protect this city, my home," Asa confirmed. "As will a great number of my fellow Edenians."

Harper glanced at Beka, and both shared the same fear. "You can't keep me here," Harper stated. "If I want to leave I will."

"I don't think you truly appreciate what you might be," Asa now approached Harper, who remained huddled on the floor, recovering from the fever. The Edenian easily towered over him now with intimidation. "I'm protecting you, from yourself."

"I don't need protecting," Harper sneered defiantly, avoiding Asa's stare.

"If you operate those shields, do you really know what will happen to you?" Asa asked with interest.

"He'll become feared, respected, and he'll gain more power that anyone else here," Beka answered calmly.

"I will?" Harper looked a little confused.

"Ignore what I just said," Beka aimed at Harper, who looked more bemused than before, as Beka turned back to Asa. "That's what you're scared of."

"And rightly so," Asa returned. "You see what your presence in this city has reduced it to, now imagine that with many more of your kind, we are not ready for this fight," Asa stressed. "We've never had to fight!" he added and then sighed. "And do you really think that after so many years of no obvious power, that people here will just accept Harper? Does he even want that power? Look what it's already done to him simply based on the suspicion that he has it."

Harper wearily got to his feet. "Ok, enough, clearly I've missed a page or ten," Harper snapped and already he looked perkier after receiving the drugs to counteract the fever. "Asa, I want out, I have no great desires on your city so stop stressing."

"You're missing the point," Asa returned.

"I said enough, Harper is speaking now!" Harper snapped, and then composed himself, realising his temper was short. "I'm not dumb, I knew that my port must have sent fear in your people for a reason, and I'm guessing you somehow think it gives me the power to operate the shields, well that's a good deduction except you're all missing one very important fact," Harper took a deep breath. "My port doesn't fricking work properly, not since Kenan ordered that stupid metal to be poured into it!" Both Beka and Asa were silent, as Harper turned and moved away. "Which means, we could be stuck here whether we like it or not," Harper concluded. "And no one can help us."

"Harper, we will leave," Beka assured him, quickly regaining her focus.

"How?" Harper asked. "We don't even know if these controls exist and if they do," Harper was interrupted by Beka.

"Harper, when have you ever failed to get something working, port or no port?" Beka asked calmly.

"But," Harper gestured to Asa. "You," he then stopped knowing he didn't have an answer.

"We don't know, so let's not give up until we do," Beka stated firmly, with both hands on Harper's shoulders, and then she brought him into an embrace, seeing that he needed the added assurance.

"I can't let you risk the safety of this city," Asa reminded them.

"Fine, do what you have to do but don't complain when we do what we have to do in return," Beka stressed.

There was suddenly an eruption of shouts from outside and moments later Beka and Harper had to dive for cover as firebombs hit the side of the house, and gun shots were heard.

"Ezra!" Asa called out. "We have to retreat, before they get inside!"

Ezra hurried through, and Harper caught her cold expression and he could see she'd been crying. They all quickly descended into the basement, as fire bombs began to fly into the house. As soon as they were all down, Asa moved the stone to seal them all in.

"Hopefully they'll assume we escaped out back, but we all need to remain silent," Asa hissed, and without word they all quickly found a spot to sit the attack out. Harper found himself next to Beka and he instinctively moved into her hold, as they heard footsteps up above, and various shouts of Kenan's supporters gesturing a direction where they might have fled, some Edenians stayed behind to trash the house, and the gathered people stuck in the basement knew it was going to be a long night.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Part 48

The silence hit him first, as Harper opened his eyes, and for the first time in a while he felt refreshed. Blinking his eyes, he discovered his head was clear of the fever that had struck him, and his muscles only mildly protested as he pushed himself up having been using Beka's lap as a pillow. Beka still slept, leant against one of the supports of the basement they had found themselves in, and Harper was careful not to wake her, as he got to his feet and stretched his legs.

Looking up, Harper saw the cover above was moved and the ladder was in place, so he began to climb it not knowing his intentions.

"Harper," Dylan's voice stopped him. "It's wiser to stay down here."

Harper wanted to offer a snappy retort but bit his tongue, and instead he simply descended back down the ladder.

"Asa is just getting some fresh supplies, he'll be back soon, we are staying down here until we are sure the coast is clear," Dylan informed him.

"If we're stuck down here, how will we know the coast is clear?" Harper countered without emotion, and Dylan offered no answer.

"Dylan," Harper then offered seriously, still very aware of the tension between them from the previous night. "Asa is going to block any attempts we make to leave Edenia, so we can't stay here," Harper spoke with his voice low, aware that Ezra was sleeping not too far away, as he moved to sit next to the captain. Dylan didn't speak and Harper already knew the reason why. "Fine, don't believe me, put it down to another of Harper's mad supposedly drug induced rants," Harper dismissed with frustration and began to move away.

"Harper," Dylan then spoke, stopping him. "Tell me more," Dylan requested, but Harper saw Ezra stirring and the look on Harper's face in the direction of Asa's wife didn't go unnoticed by Dylan.

"You just have to trust me, boss," Harper conceded, knowing it was too big a risk to talk with Ezra so close. Harper could see that Dylan was prepared to do that, but he then glanced at Rhade to find the Nietzshcean was glaring back at him.

"What's your problem?" Harper sneered. "Oh yeah, you're Nietzschean, explains everything," Harper added when Rhade didn't back down, and he looked away hearing Rhade growl.

There was noise above as Asa returned and then replaced the stone, before finishing his descent down the ladder with supplies in his arms. His return stopped all conversion, as they watched him lay the meagre supplies on the ground.

"That wouldn't feed an ant on a diet," Harper offered glumly.

"It's all that's left, the house has been trashed," Asa frowned, as they looked at the nearly empty ration pack and barely half a bottle of water.

"Well we still have the rations that were down here," Dylan offered brightly and put three ration packs and another half bottle of water next to what Asa had found.

Harper couldn't help the smirk, as he looked at the offerings. "I guess with the war that's now going on, rations won't be so easy to come by," he figured, and got to his feet. "We should save what we have until we're really hungry, forget these set times for food, any notions like breakfast, dinner or lunch, it means nothing now," Harper stated looking away from the group and up at the covered hatch above.

"Harper's right," Dylan agreed. "We can't afford such luxuries now, so is anyone really hungry now?"

No one spoke up, as Harper moved to Beka's side and gently shook her awake. "Beka should eat, she's still recovering," Harper stated, as Beka slowly stirred and became aware of her surroundings.

"What?" Beka enquired unsure.

"You need to eat," Harper moved to the rations and retrieved a small portion for Beka, and handed it to her.

"Why am I the only one eating?" Beka asked, looking around unsure.

"The rations are now on ration," Harper offered with a smile.

"I'm not hungry," Beka returned, still holding the food Harper had given her.

"You need to eat," Harper insisted but Beka shook her head.

"We all need to eat, but I'm ok, honest," Beka stated and gave the food back to Harper.

Harper reluctantly took the food, but remained by Beka's side. "You sure?" he checked, but Beka ushered him away to return the food.

Dylan then looked at Harper. "What about you, Harper?"

"Me? I'm ok," Harper responded quickly.

"You didn't eat after you woke up yesterday, you left your rations untouched, and I never saw you eat anything else," Dylan remembered. "With your fever and other ailments I think you really should eat something."

"I said I'm ok," Harper returned, as he moved to Beka's side and sat down. "So what are we doing, just sitting here for the rest of the day?" Harper asked with agitation, continuing to glance upwards at the exit, like a caged animal.

Ezra then stirred and she was fully awake in seconds as she remembered the previous night. Asa only threw his wife a secondary glance, before looking away, and Ezra's stare then landed firmly on Harper.

Harper suddenly felt unnerved by Ezra's attentions and he needed a distraction. "Where did Zal get to?"

"He'll be back soon, I'm sure," Beka offered.

"Where'd he go?" Rhade asked.

"To get Junia," Beka answered and immediately Ezra was on her feet.

"What? You've got that Gilad sympathiser Zal to go and get his Gilad girlfriend, to bring her back to the house?" Ezra demanded angrily. "Why not just invite Buz as well, hell invite all the Gilads we'll have a party!" she yelled with frustration, then looked at Asa. "Did you know about this?"

"I was wondering where Zal went," Asa shrugged unsure.

"I want them out of my house; they've already led a war into it!" Ezra stormed, clearly unhappy.

"I'd happily go, if you just let us!" Harper returned sharply.

"I especially want that thing out of here," Ezra demanded of Asa, pointing at Harper.

Asa rose to his full height, towering over his wife. "You're not exactly in any position to be making demands," Asa offered, still reeling from his wife's confession the previous night. "And Harper stays, we can not afford for him to be wandering the streets, again," he stressed the final part, as he glared at his wife.

"If he stays, I'll go," Ezra stated and then paused, waiting for some kind of reaction from her husband.

"Let me get the hatch for you," Asa offered, and his wife stood clearly stunned.

"You're letting me go?" Ezra checked, her voice softening but Asa didn't respond as he calmly lifted aside the hatch for his wife to leave. "Asa, we can work through this, please, I'm sorry," she offered, but Asa said nothing and simply waited.

Ezra's pain turned to fury as she glared at Harper. "I hope you're happy," Ezra snarled.

"Hey, I never told him anything," Harper offered defensively, but clearly showing no remorse.

"If I walk out of this house you will lose all the support you have, I'll make sure of it," Ezra warned.

"By doing so you'll simply prove to me that you're no longer the woman I married," Asa responded without emotion.

With clear frustration Ezra climbed the ladder and left the basement, and the others watched as Asa calmly replaced the hatch, and then returned to where he was sitting.

"One less mouth to feed," Harper then spoke up to break the silence.

"Harper!" Beka hissed disapprovingly, nudging him.

"Just thinking practically," Harper defended himself.

"Right now, think like a human and not a kludge," Beka chastised him, and Harper seemed to understand the point and backed down.

"Are you ok?" Rhade then asked Asa, who remained stony face.

Asa slowly looked up at the Nietzschean. "I have just given up a number of years of happy marriage for a myth I'm not even sure exists," Asa spoke slowly turning towards Harper.

"Hey don't blame me," Harper offered, getting to his feet. "I wasn't the cause, I caught her in bed with that other guy, it wasn't like it was me doing the dirty," Harper stressed. "And I'm still pissed that you put this damn collar on me so if anything you can't be pointing the finger at me for this!"

Harper then went to climb the ladder and put his shoulder to the hatch, clearly wanting out as he attempted to move the stone.

"Hey fat head, come and help me with this," Harper stressed towards Rhade. "We shouldn't stay here, if we're found here, we might as well wrap ourselves up as gifts for those wishing to kill us," Harper stressed but still the others only watched him. "Am I the only one who wants to do anything?" he asked angrily, pushing at the stone but it wasn't moving an inch.

Slowly Dylan got to his feet and moved to the ladder, and although it pained him he began to work with Harper to move the hatch.

"You won't move it," Asa remarked finally.

"Well move it for us, there's four of us, one of you!" Harper snapped.

"That wouldn't be in my best interests to do so," Asa calmly returned.

"What did I tell you, Dylan, he's keeping us prisoner!" Harper stressed with anger, now putting some force behind his efforts as his determination took over to move the hatch.

Rhade stood up, making his way to the hatch to offer help to Dylan and Harper, but before long it was clear the hatch wouldn't move, so they stopped and looked at Asa. Beka then joined them, but the Edenian wasn't in a talkative mood it appeared.

"You've offered us sanctuary and we thank you for that, but I am forced to believe that staying here is no longer in our best interests," Dylan decided.

"I need to know," Asa calmly spoke, still seated.

"Got it!" Harper then exclaimed having continued to work on the hatch, as the others had focused on Asa. He lifted the hatch on his own with ease, and then noticed that everyone was looking at him with surprise.

"And now I do know," Asa then stated, getting to his feet.

"What?" Harper gestured. "It worked using a simple catch system dependant on weight distribution and having the right touch, simple mechanics," Harper offered brightly, knowing he had shown his genius once again. "Simple for me at least."

"This house was one of the original buildings on Edenia, as old as the walls themselves that surround us, and there were myths and legends that stated that those with power resided or even built these buildings," Asa stated, and moved closer to where Harper now looked back at him, half on the ladder ready to leave. "I knew the secret to how the hatch worked, but only due to the information being passed down to me through many generations, but no one else would know, unless," Asa begin, staring at Harper.

"He has the power," Beka concluded. "Sorry to burst your bubble but this kind of tech isn't so sacred where we come from."

"So how come none of you figured it out?" Harper countered to his crew mates.

"Harper, trying to get your butt out of this mess, do you mind?" Beka hissed and Harper immediately frowned.

"She's right, it's just a simple lock mechanism, nothing special, any engineer outside of Edenia would know it," Harper offered with a shrug.

"I only saw you do it," Asa noted towards Harper, and then looked at Beka. "Don't get me wrong, I do not believe your friend is sacred or in anyway the mythical figure some are claiming him to be, but I am very aware that he could be very dangerous for this city," Asa stated but was then distracted by Harper as he continued, who himself appeared to be distracted now. "And he has just proved that to me, by that one simple action and his ability to figure out an age old secret without a second thought," now Asa was curious, as he continued to look at Harper who continued to appear distracted.

Harper had cocked his head to one side, as if listening to something. His eyes darted about and he soon had everyone's attention. "You hear that?" Harper asked attentively.

"Hear what?" Rhade asked, knowing his hearing was usually very susceptive but on this occasion he couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary, though he conceded that with Harper stood at the top of the ladder his range might not be so good still stuck in the basement.

"That noise, like electricity," Harper stressed, almost getting excited.

"Electricity?" Beka questioned, and then saw Harper scarper up the rest of the ladder out heard him running across the floor of the house. "Harper!"

Without hesitation Dylan, Beka and Rhade pursued the excited engineer and found him outside, arms outstretched as he looked upwards towards the sunlit sky with a smile so wide.

"Harper?" Beka questioned, as she approached, not sure what he was so happy about, and for a fleeting moment she considered that maybe he was addicted after all with the strange behaviour he was displaying.

"Look!" Harper gestured upwards with glee.

Beka sighed and then looked up, not expecting to see much but then her attention caught the slight changes in the skies above them. Dylan and Rhade now joined her, and they too saw the flashes of light above them.

"Harper?" Rhade turned to the younger man knowing he had an explanation.

"It's Rommie!" Harper stressed. "She's trying to reach us; she's managed to disrupt the shields!"

"Are you sure?" Dylan was suddenly alert to what Harper was suggesting.

"Damn sure, is that sure enough for you boss?" Harper stated firmly. "You only get those disruptions in shields from pulse lasers which is exactly what I told Rommie to work with before we left," he stated with joy. "Rommie and Trance must have been working like the lovely ladies we know and definitely love to have modified them enough to have caused this reaction!" he stressed. "The fact they have got this far, I'm seriously going to have to pull that old bunny out the hat to ensure I keep my genius status, those girls are catching me up," he then took a deep breath and smiled. "Isn't it a beautiful sight," he offered.

To the right of him, Asa only looked up with dismay, and then turned to Harper. "No, this can't be happening, nothing can penetrate those shields!"

"Well, nothing that is until I left a few pointers before I left on this great big powerful warship, above, for them to try, in the event we might get stuck here, oh look we did," Harper mocked triumphantly. "And look they are working! Harper strikes again," he smiled broadly.

"You did this?" Asa checked, whilst looking up again and all around them Edenians were coming out to see for themselves the light show above, suddenly fearing for their city.

"Not directly," Harper crossed his arms as he considered the question. "I can take maybe a bit of credit," he offered smugly.

Rhade was the first to react as Asa moved with purpose towards Harper and he instantly stepped between the human and Edenian. "He's had enough crap from your people," Rhade stood firm, blocking Asa's attempts to grab Harper who backed away with Beka rapidly.

"It's ok Rommie!" Harper yelled upwards. "You've stuck to your end of the deal; now babe, I'm going to stick to mine, hold on!" Harper felt like celebrating for the first time in weeks.

"We won't simply let you destroy this city!" Asa stressed and Rhade was forced to hold the older man back.

"No one is going to destroy this city," Dylan now stated calmly. "We just want to go home," he added.

"And leave us defenceless," Asa feared.

"We wouldn't do that," Dylan confirmed. "We do not belong here and our presence here has caused nothing but trouble, we need to leave but we will not destroy the shields unless forced to," Dylan stressed now, as Asa calmed down slightly in Rhade's hold. "And by that I mean any more harm comes to Harper whilst he's here, we'll be forced to find other ways that might not be so tactful, but we will leave one way or another."

Asa took a deep breath, aware of the Edenians that were beginning to gather around them, and he nodded his head. "You are greatly outnumbered," Asa gestured, as the gathered people moved closer around them. "And these people agree with me, they fear you will destroy our city, our home."

"Only if you force us to stay," Dylan repeated.

Harper was growing increasingly concerned by the people closing them in, and the light show above had now ceased, but just knowing Rommie was so close was enough for him to keep fighting, and he then remembered Dylan's plan as he spotted a familiar face pushing through the crowd.

"Buz!" Harper explained brightly and moved away from Beka before she could stop him.

"Harper," Buz showed his confusion at the welcoming response from Harper.

"These people are kind of annoying me," Harper offered innocently gesturing to the gather crowds, and then Asa. "Especially him," he then shrugged towards Asa to show he had no choice, as Buz immediately ordered the armed men with him to break the crowd up.

"These aliens are a part of the Gilads, and are protected by us!" Buz declared loudly, and despite some rumblings of vocal protests his men easily began to intimidate the mass of people to back off. "No one and I repeat, no one can claim them other than us, anyone touching or harming them will answer to the Gilads, is that clear?" Buz yelled, and was met with low mumblings of understanding as the people quickly moved away, as Buz's men continued to show they meant business armed with guns, a reminder to Harper and the others that the war was still in progress.

"What is Harper doing?" Beka hissed towards Dylan, and she missed his knowing but brief smile, whilst being encouraged to move closer, as a group being protected by Buz's men.

"I have no idea, but he seems to know," Dylan offered innocently, glancing at Rhade and Beka, as Buz's men began to escort the small group away from the situation that had arisen.

"No he doesn't!" Beka stressed under breath. "Buz was on the warpath yesterday, trying to find Harper."

"What?" Dylan was caught now, unsure of the development.

"Buz thinks Harper's had his way with his girl," Beka informed the captain.

Dylan glanced at Rhade, and then frowned. "I'm sure the war with Kenan, and the developments with the shields above have made him forget about such things?"

"Did Harper have his way with Tarah?" Rhade idly asked, as they practically marched along the stone streets.

"No!" Beka stressed. "I'm not sure Buz has the intellect to just forget something like his pride being seriously hurt, Tarah's been doing a lot of talking I gather, and we need to warn Harper, stop him playing this stupid game of being Buz's best friend! I'm sure it'll come back to Buz if Harper keeps hanging around him like that!"

"We can't," Dylan immediately responded then caught himself, knowing exactly what Harper was doing. "What I mean is, he's too far ahead, we can't get to him," he added, but there was concern in his expression now.

No one spoke as they continued to walk, all three keeping a watchful eye as Harper simply walked beside Buz without word. Finally they reached the tents, and Buz gestured roughly for Harper to walk with him giving the human little choice in the matter, whilst ordering his men to sort out new accommodation arrangements for Beka, Rhade and Dylan.

"Harper," Beka called out but Harper simply glanced back at her, shaking his head slightly and then he was walking out of sight, leaving her behind with Dylan and Rhade. "He's up to something," Beka then realised and immediately glanced at the expressionless Dylan. "And you've put him up to it!" she exclaimed on realising.

"What?" Dylan attempted innocence.

"Dylan, I know that look," Beka stressed with a pointed finger aimed at the captain. "Don't you think he's done enough already, what the hell were you thinking?" She raged. "And what exactly have you asked him to do?"

"Beka, calm down," Dylan offered.

"No I won't calm down," Beka returned abruptly. "He's currently making out he's best pals with Buz, did you put him up to this? What the," Beka was at a loss for words as Buz's men showed them into a new building, that only had the one room this time, before leaving them alone. "I have to find him I'm not leaving him with Buz."

"Beka," Rhade stopped her.

"I'm his carer, I need to stay with Harper," Beka stressed, now losing her calm, as Rhade took hold of her.

"Harper knows that Rommie is up there now, and it's spurred him on, that's the only reason he's making nice with Buz right now, because he has to," Rhade stated firmly making sure he had the female's attention. "Harper is our only hope of deactivating those shields long enough to leave. We have long suspected that the Gilads have the access we need to the controls, Harper's is using good tactics to get us closer to our goal in the shortest time, so we can help the Andromeda."

Beka took some deep breaths to calm herself down, and Rhade relaxed his hold on her. "Buz isn't just going to open the door and let Harper mess with the shields," Beka reasoned.

"We all know Harper is sneakier than that, we have to trust him," Dylan stated.

"You trust him now that you accept he's not a drug user?" Beka countered harshly, her mood growing darker as she felt herself losing control once again, with Harper out of her sight. "He told me what you both did, how you ganged up on him."

Dylan momentarily closed his eyes, before looking at Beka. "We let the situation catch up with us, we weren't thinking and I can't explain, but at the time it made sense," he stressed.

"You didn't see him," Rhade supported. "He was seriously gone, I've seen flash addicts and he wasn't far off, just minus the eyes," he added.

"He wasn't that bad, he couldn't have been," Beka dismissed but with doubt looming suddenly with Rhade's tone.

"He was, and maybe he's not addicted but we can't rule out the possibility that his problems might be a lot worse than we imagine," Dylan calmly suggested. "He admitted to having a previous addiction, we can't ignore that."

"He's having problems with his port, and the rest is all physical, and will heal," Beka reminded them harshly. "And if there's anything else it's because of this place, not drugs!" she added. "But is it really the right thing to do to ask Harper to go walk with the devil, considering his mindset, and especially with one who feels cheated by him?"

"We're running out of options," Dylan simply answered, and Beka turned away unable to give a response as she quietly feared what could be coming next.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

This is a very small part (by my usual standards) but only because I found it impossible to break up the next scene, and I want to post that whole… basically it would have made this part way too long (for my liking hehe!) so… posting this scene now, and more will be posted tomorrow as a compromise!

Oh and excellent observation to one of my lovely reviewers about how does it rain in Edenia with the force field above, I could huggle you to squelchy goodness, as raising that question has led me to good things in trying to explain it in the plot! (coming soon in a future part hehe)So thanks!

Thanks for all the reviews, and to every one reading this – you all rock!

* * *

Part 49 

"So you want to co-operate?" Buz grandly declared, having led Harper to a small abandoned house, away from his guards so they were alone.

"I want this collar off, and I think you're the man that can help me do it," Harper returned, getting straight to the point.

"And what exactly would removing that collar from you do for me?"

"Depends how you get your kicks," Harper offered with a slight smirk.

"Do you get your kicks by taking other people's girls?" Buz countered, and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Ok, I thought we were doing the classic standoff but that one has thrown me," Harper offered with confusion.

Buz moved closer. "Don't think me a fool."

"I think many things of you, Buz," Harper begun and then shrugged. "Ok that was one of them but it wasn't top of the list, more mid-table, maybe," Harper offered instinctively beginning to back away, as Buz continued moving forwards.

"I heard about you and Tarah," Buz prompted.

"How she nearly," Harper stopped, unable to speak the words. "Look I was just lucky that Beka came in and stopped her, I'm sorry if it appeared I didn't accept your apology but," Harper saw the confusion now in Buz's expression. "Oh, let me guess, she didn't exactly tell you the same story she sold me?"

"Tell me what happened," Buz ordered in a low voice, as Harper found himself backed against a wall suddenly, and Buz soon put a hand against the wall close to him giving Harper very little room.

"I was recovering from yet another near death experience, thanks to yours truly when Tarah and her sister visit," he rapidly began to explain. "She, Tarah, comes onto me, pretty strong and hey I'm just a guy, and defenceless at that, and well, Beka managed to save my blushes by scaring them both off before it went too far," Harper explained quickly, slightly panicked and feeling the pressure, as Buz stood over him with intimidation. When Buz didn't react Harper realised that he was considering his story. "You believe me don't you, right?" Harper confirmed brightly, knowing Buz did. "Not the first time Tarah has done this?"

"Shut up," Buz moved away with petulance. "Tarah isn't my girl anymore, anyway," Buz then revealed. "She's made a fool of me, lost me everything, all I have now is what you see," he gestured with open arms to only the clothes he wore.

"What about those men who escorted us here?" Harper questioned. "You still seemed in command."

"I'm still a Gilad, I still outrank simple guards don't you dare suggest I am less than a guard," Buz sneered, closing the distance between them slightly. "I still outrank you."

"What is my rank?" Harper enquired.

"I don't know," Buz snapped. "But I outrank it."

"Not all that difficult if you don't know what it is," Harper reasoned unimpressed. "Do I outrank the guards?"

"Probably," Buz agreed, and for a moment both men appeared to be considering their status.

"Listen, you help me," Harper quickly brought the conversation back to where he needed it to be, thinking on his feet with the latest development. "And I'll help you."

"You, help me?" Buz mocked, still showing arrogance despite his losses.

"Hear me out," Harper stressed, gesturing with his arms madly. "You didn't spend hours torturing me for nothing, and I'm still here, whatever you thought I had that was of importance then, I'll give you now, if you help me get rid of this thing," Harper then offered, tugging on his collar. "Let's just start building a trust that doesn't involve torturing me, because I know we can make a great team, come on," Harper encouraged now in full persuasive mode.

"You're willing to just give me the power?" Buz sneered unconvinced.

"You know I have this power," Harper then pulled out his lucky ace. "You know I'm that myth thing, or you wouldn't have wasted your time on me," he added, wishing he had learnt more about what Beka and Asa had only briefly mentioned in front of him.

"I'd convinced myself you weren't," Buz admitted. "You seem to bleed and hurt like anyone else, but here you are, still kicking and fighting even after we've nearly killed you twice already," Buz stressed with impatience.

"You wanted to kill a mythical being, shame on you," Harper mocked. "You got to respect people's faith, not try to murder it."

"So is it true?" Buz put to him. "Or are you just lucky?"

"Me?" Harper raised his eyebrows. "Me, lucky?" he checked and then laughed. "Yeah, I'm the all original lucky boy charm, that's me full of luck, charmed life, that's what I've had," he teased and then his expression returned to serious. "Give me a break, you think this body, and all its injuries and marks are those of a lucky guy?" he sneered.

"I should be breaking your neck, I shouldn't even be reasoning with you, I should be forcing you to listen to me," Buz ranted and then sighed. "But knowing you, snapping your neck would only result in it bending never snapping," he now mocked, and Harper had to smirk.

"I can't help being me," he offered, keeping his actions as passive as he could, to win the Edenian's trust.

"I know this is a trick, it has to be," Buz gestured unconvinced by Harper's show of friendship. "I can't honestly believe you actually want to help me, not after everything I've put you through," he added with a frown. "But the fact you're still living and breathing, and people now think you've had my girl, I'm not exactly the feared one I was," he frowned sadly. "You could say you've cost me a lot," he sighed. "So what the hell, I'll play ball, I've tried being your enemy so why not try being your friend."

"Well let's not get carried away," Harper quickly offered. "I just want to use you so I can get this damn collar off."

"Yeah, and then what?"

Harper hesitated. "I can wash behind my ears again?" he tried to offer.

"Try washing the rest of yourself first," Buz suggested turning his nose up.

"Well it's not my fault there's no fricking showers on hand," Harper snapped at the insult to his lack of cleanliness.

"Ok," Buz agreed.

"You'll help me?"

"Yeah, and in return I want you to show me the power, I want to regain what I had and more, I want to control this city by right," Buz exclaimed. "And then Tarah will pay for humiliating me, and Edenia will be a much better place for all of us."

Harper slowly nodded his head, not convinced for a moment that Buz's intentions were good for Edenia or Tarah, and for a moment he feared the dangerous game he was about to play but he quickly dismissed them, and then offered his hand and the two men shook on it, confirming the deal.

"Can I go now?" Harper enquired.

"Go," Buz dismissed tiredly. "It's not like I have any authority to push you around, we're business partners now," he added.

Harper took a moment to revel in Buz's downfall, and hesitated before leaving. "You tortured me, left me for dead and made me go through a heap of emotions I'd rather not have in the past week or so," Harper began, as he moved a little nearer. "So tell me one thing," Harper requested and waited for Buz to look at him before continuing. "Who is the real power behind the Gilads?"

"Now you've figured out its not me?" Buz mocked. "Pallu, he's the one you should really be aware of, sneaky guy who works only behind the scenes making saps like me do his dirty work, and take his falls," Buz revealed bitterly.

"That makes no sense, Pallu was afraid of the Gilads, he thought I'd attract their attention," Harper argued.

"He's big on mind games," Buz simply said. "Was he in the house at the time with his lover when he claimed that?"

"Ethan wasn't there, Zal was," Harper answered unsure.

"Most probably tormenting Zal then, knowing if Zal had said anything he'd have revealed to you his Gilad connection," Buz grinned knowingly.

Harper stared at Buz, finding no reason not to believe him. "Why does Pallu torment Zal, I saw him threatening him," Harper remembered.

"He's an easy target, and resists the Gilads, more than enough reason for a creep like Pallu, and being Ethan's kid brother only adds to the pleasure it gives Pallu," Buz shrugged, and moved closer to Harper. "Enough about Pallu, and that loser Zal," he then sneered with intent. "I want your power so I can take it away from Pallu and make that guy suffer," Buz then insisted strongly, causing Harper to back away slightly. "Now we're equal you should know that he's still got Zal right where he wants him, so don't trust him."

"I'll try and remember that," Harper simply responded. "Can I trust you though, or is this still a game?" Harper then added.

Buz didn't say a word in reply and simply left the room, leaving Harper alone for a moment to contemplate what he had just been told.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Part 50

Beka hadn't stopped pacing the room since they'd arrived in their supposedly new home, and Dylan frowned as he watched her.

"Beka, sit down before you collapse," Dylan advised, and rolled his aching shoulders, that refused to let up.

"Not until I figured out a way to help, Harper," Beka stressed, slowly working herself up.

"You know, you guys should leave forwarding addresses," Zal then announced on entering the room, with his arm draped around Junia. "And what the hell's got into Asa, guy nearly lynched us, we barely got away in one piece!"

"Zal!" Beka exclaimed and for no reason she embraced him fondly, surprising not only the Edenian, but everyone else in the room.

Junia had tentatively moved aside, and now looked around. "Where's Harper?"

"With Buz," Rhade answered flatly.

"Oh no," Junia instantly frowned, fearing the worse.

"By choice," Beka stated, glaring at Junia, still not completely trusting her but her concern for Harper out weighed any lingering hatred towards the girl.

"By choice?" Junia repeated unsure.

"What's the nut head think he's doing?" Zal asked.

"Ask Dylan," Beka gestured, and attention all turned to the high guard captain.

"Ok, so it's a stupid plan, but we have no choice," Dylan sighed.

"Not another stupid plan, boss," Harper's voice then spoke up, as he stopped by the door and quickly found everyone turning to look at him. "Can't we just stick to this one? It might just work," he stated cockily.

"Harper!" Junia exclaimed and before Beka could reach Harper, she embraced him eagerly.

Harper returned the embrace uneasily at first, before finally accepting it and he took the opportunity to hold onto Junia fondly. She was the first to pull back, and she took the chance to look at Harper.

"Are you ok?" Junia asked, checking the fading marks on his face.

"Fine," Harper insisted, and saw Beka waiting nearby and he instinctively knew she needed a piece of him, so he moved from Junia and embraced his friend. "Beka, you look exhausted, you should rest," Harper insisted with concern, as she held him tight.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Beka returned, still holding him close.

"That I want to leave this place," Harper offered innocently, as Beka finally pulled away.

Harper glanced around to Junia, seeing her clutching her medical supplies. "Junia, could you do me a favour, could you check Beka, and then," Harper turned to Dylan. "Check Mr Invisible over there, he might look all manly and superior but right now even I could beat him in an arm wrestle," Harper offered, and moved away to find a place to settle down, so Junia could work.

"Issuing orders now?" Beka questioned Harper.

"Someone has to," Harper simply said under his breath, as he settled down.

"Harper, I will check on you too," Junia advised, as she gestured to Beka to sit down.

"I feel fine," Beka was protesting, as Junia checked her reactions.

"You should try to sleep," Junia advised. "The nanobots and Killah's handy work have made you like new again, but your reactions suggest that you need to just relax, and rest," she ordered and Beka needed little convincing now, with exhaustion finally claiming her now she saw that Harper was safe, and she found herself settling down with the idea pretty quickly.

Harper watched Junia as she moved to Dylan and with care began to assist the captain with his pains. Hardly believing his luck, he began to realise the feelings he was starting to have for the girl, albeit only slight feelings but he knew they were there, and knowing she was interested in him made it all a new sensation for him.

"Stop gawping," Zal then hissed.

"What?" Harper snapped himself out of it, not realising Zal had settled down beside him.

"You'll scare her, keep gawping at her like that," Zal explained with amusement.

"Jealous?" Harper smirked.

"No," Zal returned abruptly and then looked at Harper. "You do know I'm only joking when I say those things about you and me, right?"

"I meant jealous that I'm interested in your ex," Harper grinned, noting the misunderstanding. "But it's hard to tell anything with you, Zal," Harper smirked.

"Well I do like you, as a friend," Zal offered. "You won't forget me when you finally get your alien butt out of here, will you?"

"Depends," Harper frowned.

"I don't believe for a minute that you guys won't leave, I've never met more determined people in my life," Zal encouraged.

"What I meant was," Harper hesitated with another misunderstanding. "Zal, you have nothing here, you spend your life just toying between factions, getting into trouble," Harper shrugged. "Have you ever considered life outside these walls?"

"You mean leave Edenia?" Zal stated, clearly a little taken aback.

"Zal, you remind me so much of me," Harper then admitted. "The 'me' just before I left Earth when I too feared the prospect of leaving all that I knew," Harper explained with care. "But I also knew I was bored and if I didn't stop trying to get kicks from annoying people, pressing their buttons, that I'd be dead before my next birthday," he stressed. "Just think about it, because when I did, it became easier to accept, and I know I'd be dead right now if I hadn't of left Earth when I did."

"Is that why you give me the time of day?" Zal asked with interest.

"Of course, you'd need to give up the Bantra, Dylan wouldn't encourage addicts aboard the Andromeda," Harper then spoke with an innocent air, until he turned to see Zal's worried expression.

"What?" Zal quickly returned.

"For your own sake consider it," Harper then sat up, as Junia finally made her way over.

"How'd you know?" Zal hissed under his breath.

"You remind me of me, remember?" Harper offered. "That first night I met you, and you picked a fight for fights sake, I knew then that you were on something, I did think you were just drunk but I didn't know about Bantra then, but I thought about it, and it makes sense now, your weird hyper moods and behaviour sometimes," Harper frowned, and shrugged with his explanation.

"Junia is helping me," Zal then offered quietly, without saying more.

With a knowing look, as Junia joined the now quiet conversation, she smiled at Zal before turning her attention to Harper. "How are you feeling?"

"I said I was fine," Harper reminded her softly, as Junia tenderly took his hands and examined the healing injuries, and she slowly began to manipulate his right arm, testing its manoeuvrability now that the wounds Rhade had accidentally inflicted had been given time to heal. The slight grimace, as Harper felt resistance in his arm as she moved it up, didn't go unnoticed.

"You appear to have minor muscle damage from the slashes in your shoulder," Junia noted. "Can you clench your fist ok?" she then checked and seemed pleased that Harper appeared to have all his strength in his injured arm. "Seems the nanobots have done their work on you too," she smiled sweetly, and Harper was unable to look away. "Let me check your back, Zal told me you were given manual stitches by Ezra?"

"Yeah, hurt like hell, that woman knows little about bedside manner!" Harper sneered, as he moved around so Junia could check for herself.

"Little surprise, she used to be one of Buz's top torturers, before she fell in love with Asa and betrayed the Gilads," Junia explained casually.

"What?" Both Zal and Harper exclaimed.

"Didn't you know?" Junia sounded surprised, especially towards Zal.

"I stopped listening to the rumours and crap that flies around this place, that one passed me by," Zal offered. "Like a lot of stuff, you know," Zal added knowingly towards Junia.

Harper felt Junia lift his shirt up and peel back the dressing that covered the wound that Rhade had inflicted on him when removing the tracer. Her touch was soft, and caring, in stark contrast to the touch of Ezra.

"It's still healing," Junia noted, looking at it carefully. "There's far more stitches than needed in this," she then added.

"Told you!" Harper exclaimed loudly, so that Dylan would hear.

"Do they hurt or bother you?" Junia then asked.

"No, not anymore," Harper dismissed, and felt a soothing gel being applied that instantly brought some relief to the area, he hadn't realised needed relief. Closing his eyes to the manipulations, Harper felt relaxed for the first time in days, until they stopped and he was being encouraged to move around again.

"So tell us what happened with Buz," Rhade requested, as Junia settled down on the other side of Harper, taking his hand into her own, and Harper then noticed that Beka was asleep finally.

"He's defeated, and already bitter and twisted," Harper shrugged. "A broken man who blames me, but we made a deal," he stated.

"You've made a deal with Buz?" Junia checked unconvinced.

"Buz is a nobody now Harper, suffered the quickest downfall in history," Zal stated flippantly. "What kind of deal could you have possibly made?"

"He's going to help me get this collar off," Harper then glanced at Junia. "You should warn Tarah that Buz has his sights set on getting revenge," he advised with care.

"My sister?" Junia checked.

"Yeah, he's pretty cut up about her part in his downfall," Harper answered a little wearily.

"Please, please, let that be true, if helping Buz means Tarah gets what is coming, that you have my support in making that happen!" Junia then beamed enthusiastically, grabbing Harper's hand tighter. "That bitch deserves anything that's coming to her!"

Harper raised his eyebrows, seeing a sudden feisty side to the girl he was rapidly growing more attracted to, as she fondly continued to hold his hand, sat beside him.

"I'm not sure Buz is going to be nice to her, if he does get his revenge," Harper attempted to warn her.

"Seamus, my sister has continuingly used her relationship with Buz to undermine and humiliate me, the final straw for me ever giving a damn was when she tried it on with you," Junia stressed with seriousness. "I haven't spoken to her since, and I never intend to again, she only did that because I foolishly told her how I felt about you."

The silence in the room was suddenly more noticeable, as Harper could only stare back at Junia with awkwardness at her fresh declaration, wanting to respond but was too scared to try.

"So, this deal what does it involve exactly?" Dylan then asked quickly to break the silence.

Harper forced himself to look away from Junia, and he concentrated on Dylan as he considered his response. "I have told Buz that I'll give him the power that I supposedly have," Harper shrugged.

"The power?" Rhade inquired.

"Apparently I have the power in this city," Harper shrugged casually, enjoying seeing the uber squirm. "Oh and rank," he added with a smirk.

"Harper, you actually have no idea what you have, or what you are to some people in this city, do you?" Junia then realised.

"Look, all I need to know is that Buz is determined to seek revenge and I can use that to get what I want," Harper stressed. "This damn collar off, and access to those controls in that building that is controlled by Gilads."

"Buz can't get you access to those controls," Junia returned firmly. "And you have no power if you can't access them, so you have just entered a deal with Buz that you can't possibly repay."

"I'll find a way," Harper stressed. "Once this collar is off, I'll find a way in."

"Harper, I already said I'd help you if you trust me," Junia reminded him, and her expression was now easily read by Harper.

"You can get me access to that building?" Harper checked.

"I know the tunnels and have access to them via my work with the safe house," Junia revealed with a secret smile. "I told you to trust me, and that's all you had to do, I couldn't risk taking you there if I couldn't trust you," she stated.

"So once Buz gets this collar off me," Harper then began.

"You can't let Buz have the power," Junia returned sharply.

"I never intended to, besides, to have the power he'd need one of these, remember?" Harper gestured to his port.

"To have the power all he would need is to threaten or force you to do what he asked," Junia stressed.

"No one can control me," Harper dismissed.

Dylan cleared his throat before speaking. "Harper, it appears that Buz has weakened you to the Bantra plant, he would only need to expose you to that and you have little control over what you are doing, maybe that was his plan all along."

Harper considered this and looked away, as he tried to think. "I'd still need to be aware to follow any instruction, he wouldn't be able to control me if I'm out of my skull on drugs," he stressed. "And anyway, this port is damaged, in truth all I want is this collar off because it's really started to annoy me," he stressed with agitation.

"You have no plans to even try to disable the shields?" Rhade picked up.

"I will try," Harper stressed, growing more frustrated. "But you know, this port being damaged is real not some drug induced fantasy," he snapped, remembering the earlier accusations from Dylan and Rhade. "The thing doesn't work, it's making me fit, are you really asking me to risk jacking in?"

"Buz won't ask," Junia then reasoned, and her voice seemed to cut through Harper as the reality hit him.

"I'll deal with Buz," Harper could only state, but his voice now lacked the conviction it had earlier had.

"Dangerous game," Zal could now only comment.

"Harper, we know Rommie is just outside now," Dylan spoke clearly. "We're close, and we need you to try, that's all we ask but getting Buz involved like this, making a deal to give him your power, that was not a part of our plan."

"You only had to trust me," Junia then added, holding Harper's hand tighter for a moment.

"I hardly knew you, and after what happened with Tarah do you blame me?" Harper looked away, feeling the pressure now of his actions.

Rhade then cleared his throat. "I'll deal with Buz, Harper, once he has removed that collar," Rhade spoke confidently. "If you promise me that you will trust Junia, gain access to those controls and do all you can to deactivate those controls, by whatever means you can."

Harper considered Rhade's offer, and then sighed. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed, his voice low, and he avoided looking at Rhade.

Rhade then continued. "I can only hope that the more time Junia spends with you, the more she'll realise you are not her chosen one," Rhade then smirked.

"Ha, ha," Harper mocked. "You're just jealous that I'm sat in the company of a beautiful and intelligent person, and you're next to Dylan," Harper offered smiling again, feeling Junia squeezing his hand tighter in response to his compliment.

"Aw, Harper I never knew you felt that way about me," Zal piped up, sitting the other side of Harper.

The room was suddenly filled with laughter, as Harper swiped his hand at Zal in retaliation. "You really need to get over me, Zal," Harper simply responded.

"Yeah, Zal, hands off, he's taken," Junia joked.

"Hey I saw him first!" Zal continued to tease.

Harper found himself in the middle of a play fight between Junia and Zal, and looked to Dylan. "Boss, some help?" Harper requested, protecting himself from their playing.

"Sorry, Mr Harper, you're on your own, let them fight for you amongst themselves," Dylan grinned. "But my money's on Zal, I think you'll make a lovely couple."

"And after I helped you with those shoulders!" Junia complained brightly, before continuing to play fight with Zal.

Harper successfully managed to wriggle out of the fight between the two Edenians and settled next to Rhade. "If they come any closer you have my permission, with my superior rank to yours, to chuck them both out," Harper mocked towards the Nietzschean.

"There is no way in this universe I am ever going to get involved in your twisted love life," Rhade simply responded, and Harper could only shake his head, still hearing Junia claiming he was hers in his mind, as he watched her play fight with Zal over him.

"So did Buz give you any indication of when he'll remove that thing?" Rhade then asked gesturing to the collar.

"Not exactly," Harper returned unconcerned, still idly watching Junia before he turned back to Rhade and Dylan. "Do you know what this power and myth thing is all about?" he asked.

"No," Dylan answered.

"Beka does, but I don't think she wants me to know," Harper frowned. "So I guess we were right."

"Right?" Dylan questioned.

"About that building," Harper prompted.

"Junia did more or less confirm that that is where the controls are," Rhade agreed.

Harper simply smirked. "All this time, and all we had to do was ask a carer," Harper realised. "Just goes to show, leaders know nothing, its those who run about behind the scenes fixing things that have the true knowledge, and power," he figured.

"Harper if you're implying that you are the true captain of the Andromeda," Dylan began, seeing Harper's head snap back to face him with horror.

"No," Harper instantly confirmed. "I was just saying, about this place, not in general," he stressed. "I'm just talking crazy crap, hey maybe I'm on drugs, yeah, I wouldn't make a suggestion like that sober would I?" he offered mockingly.

"You're not going to let me forget that accusation are you, Mr Harper?" Dylan then realised with a knowing smile.

"No, I have a good five years worth of comebacks ready and waiting every time you plan to question me, boss, it wasn't exactly one of your finer moments," Harper agreed with a fond smile.

Dylan could only smile, and he saw Rhade smiling as well. "Well I guess I deserve it, and if it means you're still on my crew despite what I said, well then I'm more than willing to take the occasional swipe, just don't make a habit of it," he warned.

"Noted," Harper agreed. "How are the shoulders?"

"Actually, pretty good, thanks for getting Junia to look at them," Dylan then tested them, and felt movement that had been missing for so long.

"You should be fine in a few days," Junia then spoke up, taking her place next to Harper again, her play fighting with Zal having run it course and they both sat down again and silence descended once again.

Without warning there was suddenly a loud explosion that rocked the buildings foundations, and sounding only a few streets away, it caught all their attentions as Harper looked out of the window to see the skies were growing darker again.

"I guess Kenan is still fighting his war," Harper offered to break the stunned silence that was heavy in the room now, hearing raised voices and sounds of gun fire in the distance.

"We shouldn't stay here, it's not safe, Kenan's army could arrive at any time," Junia stressed.

"Does this house have a basement?" Harper asked, and saw Junia shake her head, as they all got to their feet ready to move.

"So where do we go?" Dylan asked, as he watched Rhade gently wake Beka.

"The tunnels, you're all recognised as Gilads, we shouldn't have a problem gaining access," Junia stressed, and encouraged them to move but on reaching the exit two Gilad guards blocked their way. "Let us pass, we have to hide."

"It's too dangerous, our orders were to keep you here and protect you," one of the guards stated.

"But it's not safe here!" Zal now spoke up.

"We're just following orders," the guard stated firmly.

"You're orders are crap," Zal dismissed and turned back to the small group.

"What's going on?" Beka asked wearily.

Harper looked around, wondering where the answer lay. "We're being protected but in an unsafe place," Harper finally offered, and turned back to the guard.

"What were your orders in the event of that little detail of a war being only streets away?" Dylan then stepped forward assuming command.

"We were only given orders to protect you," the guard answered unsure.

"Well, protect us as Junia here, leads us to a safer place," Dylan ordered. "I'm sure your orders were not to make us sitting ducks and watch as we get overthrown by Kenan's army," Dylan stressed, and finally the penny began to drop as the two guards looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, let's go," the guard finally used his initiative.

Junia hurried along with Dylan, leading the way, as Harper and Rhade both flanked a still weary Beka, with Zal following close behind. The Edenian night was now filled with sounds of war, and flashes of light, indicating to the group to move quickly to avoid finding themselves in the centre of the trouble.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Part 51

Their journey was continuingly being hindered by the growing tensions in the streets as the night drew in. Loud bangs and weapon fire were heard from all directions, and each time the group stopped, to ensure they didn't walk straight into a fire fight. They could see buildings in the distance alive with flames, and Dylan was growing more concerned for their safety, as they remained unarmed and likely targets for any abuse if they were spotted.

"How much further?" Dylan asked Junia, as she waited for the coast to be clear.

"We need to reach the next square, there is an entrance to the tunnels there," Junia hurriedly explained.

"How do you know this stuff, how do you know the controls exists where others don't seem to have a clue, believe they are a myth?" Dylan then asked.

Junia turned to him, and frowned. "There are Gilads who made a pact to protect the controls, and there are Gilads who fought to uncover the truth," she explained.

"So you protect them?" Dylan questioned.

"No, I uncovered the truth," Junia stated. "And then realised what true power actually was, so now I protect the truth," she added.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked, as they began moving in earnest again.

Junia scanned the area, alert to dangers as Dylan did likewise. "In this one room there is technology I couldn't begin to understand or operate, it's unlike anything we have ever seen before," Junia explained. "I'm sure to you, it might seem archaic, but to us, we've never come near as to develop anything even close."

"So you're in awe of these machines that operate your city's defences?" Dylan was intrigued now.

"Not in awe, no, I fear what they represent," Junia hurried replied. "In the wrong hands, there's no telling what could be done with them."

"You can trust Harper," Dylan spoke up.

"You misunderstand again," Junia stressed. "I feared that these machines, through lack of understanding, would be destroyed from frustration of my people, and that destruction would bring the destruction of our city, as the defences fall, so I vowed to protect them until the true power could unlock their secrets, that person is Harper."

"You just decided this?" Dylan asked, seeing the square ahead now.

"Not exactly," Junia offered. "I have my faith, I believe in the power, and I became a Gilad to further my beliefs, and now I am being rewarded."

"Rewarded?" Dylan felt a little uneasy suddenly.

"Harper trusts me, he is the power, and I am leading him to the source," Junia explained with enthusiasm.

"So this belief, this is your religion?" Dylan checked.

"I have been taught from birth to believe the power would return, and bring hope to this city," Junia smiled, looking past Dylan to Harper. "I made it my life's work to seek the source, for when the power might return, and I preyed it might be in my lifetime, and I have been rewarded for my faith."

"Junia," Dylan now spoke with care. "Harper is not a god, despite his claims."

"I know that, he has weaknesses, I have seen this and this makes me respect him even more," Junia grinned. "But I have vowed all my life to assist the power and lead them to the source, and when I heard those voices calling to me, I knew he was coming."

"Voices?" Dylan then frowned.

"It was the strangest thing, the last time I was in that room I heard them, they feared for your friend and asked me to protect him until he was ready to be led to them," Junia offered with bewilderment.

"The control room?" Dylan checked he understood.

"They are expecting him," Junia smiled broadly.

"Who?" Dylan asked.

"The spirits, Edenia is alive surely you feel this, they are all around us, we all believe this, at least those still strong enough to follow their beliefs and not fear the repercussions of those who repress us, it is why the shield has remained despite no one being able to operate the controls," Junia spoke as it if was a well known fact.

Junia then hurried forward and lifted what appeared to be a heavy stone in the paving of Edenia's streets. "Quickly, everybody," Junia insisted, and Dylan hesitated before moving forward, glancing with concern at Harper suddenly afraid about what he had learned from Junia, not knowing how to take it.

* * *

The tunnels were partially lit, making walking down them a task in itself. Junia continued to lead the way until she stopped at a room, and gestured for everyone to go on inside.

Harper glanced around the barren room, with little decoration or furniture of note. It was empty bar a few boxes in the corner, and seemed to be a disused space. With a sigh, Harper felt tired and hungry suddenly, but he knew they had very little. He was weak now, and was starting to feel the pains of hunger, a feeling he never thought he would feel again after leaving Earth.

"Harper, sit down," Beka encouraged, as if sensing his unease. "Dylan, do you have any food?" Beka then asked.

Harper wanted to protest but he lacked the energy and Beka forced him to sit down, and moments later she had a small amount of rations in her hand, some dried fruit on some kind. With little encouragement now, Harper took some small bites but all too quickly the food was consumed, as he let his head fall back against the wall.

"How'd you know?" Harper asked quietly, so only Beka could hear.

"I used to look out for you on the Maru, remember?" Beka smiled fondly. "I recognised that look of a guy forgetting to eat, took you ages to get use to the idea of food on demand."

Harper wearily smiled and his eyelids felt heavy. "I just need to rest," Harper now decided.

"So rest, I'll watch out for you, and wake you if anything happens," Beka stated.

"You need to rest to," Harper pointed out.

"I'll rest too, we have plenty of people here to keep an eye on us both," Beka answered, as she settled down beside him, and Harper was having trouble now staying awake as his head settled against Beka's arm.

"Harper," Junia's voice urgently spoke, and he opened his eyes immediately to find the Edenian female crouched in front of him. "We need to go now."

"Go? Where?" Harper asked with confusion, as his body tried to sleep.

"The control room," Junia returned brightly, completely unawares of Harper's need to rest. "We need to go now because all of the guards for the Gilads are busy fighting, the room is clear."

Harper made to move without word, but Beka put an arm to stop him. "Harper, you're exhausted, you need to rest."

"I'll be ok," Harper stated, as he got to his feet. "I need to see this room."

Beka sighed and looked at Junia before glancing around, but found no support from anyone else in the room, and she realised they all wanted Harper to see the room rather than sleep.

"I'll come with you," Rhade then stated. "Just in case things get complicated," Rhade added.

Harper glanced around, seeing Zal and Dylan sat close to Beka, and he knew she would be safe with them. "I'll be back soon, not like I can do anything with this collar in place, but least I'll finally know what we're dealing with."

"Make it good news, Mr Harper, we all need a bit of that," Dylan responded, and Harper mocked saluted him, before leaving with Rhade and Junia.

* * *

Junia walked with urgency, as Rhade stayed back with Harper. Already Harper was struggling to remain focused, but he wasn't going to say anything, he knew how much he wanted to see this room.

When Junia moved to a ladder, Rhade was the first to speak up. "We're leaving the tunnels?"

"These tunnels," Junia stated, looking back, already half way up the ladder. "There are other less known tunnels, which is why the controls have been kept so secret for so long."

"But it's dangerous for us out there," Harper reminded her. "That war going on?" he prompted.

"We only have to travel across the square," Junia stated. "The entrance to the other tunnels is in the building across from here, and I have the key."

Harper glanced at Rhade and frowned, before Rhade nodded his head for the Edenian to continue. Junia then proceeded to check the coast was clear, before revealing the exit and gesturing to them to follow.

The night sky was above them, and they could see and hear the flashes and bangs of the ongoing fight. It seemed to be intensifying with each day, and Harper had an uneasy feeling about being outside in the midst of it. Staying close to Rhade, Harper swiftly followed Junia as she darted across the square.

As they approached the building figures appeared from the darkness and at first appeared to be nothing, but the numbers soon began to grow and Harper was unable to ignore it. Junia suddenly stopped, and both Harper and Rhade stopped with her.

"There are too many people," Junia whispered. "We can't risk being seen by so many going into what is seen to be a disused building."

"Are they freaking you out as much as they are freaking me?" Harper asked with a frown, looking around the many people.

"They might be seeking safer places to stay, this war is destroying buildings," Junia suggested. "Many are losing their homes, and are force to find alternative places to hide."

"I guess we can't risk going back into the safe tunnels, where we were?" Harper sighed.

"Not with this many people, we can only hope they move on soon," Junia offered quietly with some hope, and they stayed close together, watching for any sign of the group moving on.

It was becoming eerie and Harper was restless now, he didn't like the waiting around, and the people around him were making him nervous. All he could hear in his head was Beka telling him to rest, and now he wished he had. Harper then felt Junia by his side, and she seemed to sense his uncertainly, as she took his hand into hers.

Without warning there was a sudden explosion nearby, and the people immediately scattered. Junia led Harper towards the building, with Rhade following as the others disappeared to safer places. Another explosion rocked the square, before they could reach the building, and they all dove to the ground.

"Something tells me we're not supposed to reach this damn building," Harper snapped with irritation, as he pressed himself to the ground.

Rhade looked up and saw that there was a burning building across the square, and he could hear the cries of men approaching, and he realised that the war was about to enter the square. "We have to get out of here!" Rhade ordered, and he quickly got to his feet pulling Harper up, who yelped in protest, as Junia joined them.

"Where are we going to go?" Harper asked frantically, as they began to move, and he gingerly rubbed his arm where Rhade had yanked him to his feet.

"Let's just get away from here," Rhade stressed, and they headed down a side street that ran off the square.

Before Harper could protest he felt Rhade push him back against the wall that ran alongside the street they now found themselves in. Harper instantly knew to stay quiet, as Junia and Rhade pressed into the wall beside him. Harper tried to catch his breath; he didn't like this situation one bit and he felt on edge as the war now appeared to be raging around them.

"Freeze!" a voice suddenly barked, and Harper squinted in the dark to find a group of soldiers down the street heading towards them but still some distance away.

"We're not going to are we?" Harper hissed towards Rhade.

"No, we run," Rhade confirmed, and they immediately pushed themselves off the wall and began to run. Rhade insured that both Harper and Junia ran ahead of him, as he heard the men behind begin to give chase, and then he heard the gun fire. "Take cover!" Rhade barked, and they dashed around a corner, and kept running.

"In here," Junia stressed and kicked open a door, making sure Harper followed before Rhade slammed the door shut once they were all inside.

Nothing but heavy breathing was heard as they heard the footsteps run past outside, and after a few more seconds they realised they had lost their pursuers. Harper let his head fall to his chest as he recovered his breath, and already felt better until suddenly the door was kicked in, and the men aimed their weapons.

"Send a massage to Kenan, we've struck lucky," one of the men spoke, staring directly at Harper, who instinctively backed up towards the wall.

Before the men could get any closer to Harper, Rhade suddenly pushed forward and sent the first three men to the ground. Using his bone blades he effectively disarmed the third guy and used the weapon to arm himself, as he moved in front of Harper and Junia.

"Tell your boss, that your luck has run dry," Rhade remarked, and fired a round of shots above the men and they all dived to the floor, allowing Harper and Junia to turn and head towards the back of the building.

No words were said as they instinctively found the back door and charged through it into a small yard, easily navigating the small wall and running into the street. There were shouts nearby, as the small group continued to make their escape.

"Harper!"

Harper turned and saw Buz, surrounded by a handful of Gilad guards gesturing to him.

"We can't trust Buz," Junia immediately warned, as they stopped momentarily.

"We have no other options," Harper panted.

Rhade glanced around and could sense that Kenan's men were close. "We need to make a decision, Harper, what is your gut telling you?"

"To go with Buz," Harper admitted, and frowned at Junia.

"We can keep running, I have a weapon now," Rhade quickly reminded him.

"I need this collar removed," Harper stressed.

Rhade glanced at Junia who made no further comment. "Lead the way," Rhade gestured to Harper, who promptly headed towards Buz and within moments Buz's men surrounded them in a protective manner.

Already Kenan's men had caught them up, and now there was a standoff between the Gilads and them. Rhade stood close to Harper and Junia, aware to any threats but the focus was now on the two groups as they sized each other up.

"Give us the aliens," the Kenan guard spoke up.

"You have no authority here," Buz returned.

"Last I heard, either did you, you are renegade now," the guard responded.

"But I have the aliens," Buz spoke with arrogance.

Rhade looked at Harper, and gestured for him to start walking backwards, seeing that Buz's men had failed to cover the rear, giving them the opportunity to sneak away. Slowly they moved, and no one noticed, Harper breathed slowly unable to believe they might pull this off, and he began to believe it until one of Kenan's guards shouted out, notifying the others of the aliens backing away, and in a sudden flurry of gunfire Harper saw Buz fall.

"No!" Harper screamed out moving forward, as Rhade grabbed him and hurled him to the side to avoid the crossfire. "Buz, they've killed Buz!" Harper stressed.

"That's a good thing so make a note for future reference! Now I don't have to protect you from him, at least," Rhade snapped, concerned for their safety as gun shots rained around them.

Harper took some deep breaths, staring at the lifeless form of Buz who he could now see clearly as having taken a bullet in the head. "He was going to remove this collar," Harper then said dejectedly.

"He's not the only one in Edenia who can," Junia encouraged.

"Without their leader, we can't rely on these men to protect us, so let's go!" Rhade then stressed and they were on the move again.

As they turned the corner they became immediately aware of the fact that they were now surrounded, as Kenan's guards stood their ground having correctly guessed where the aliens would run, and they were too far apart for Rhade to even attempt to take them out again.

"You really have to stop with the running," the guard now spoke with annoyance. "Kenan is expecting you," he stressed, and then looked at Harper. "And to be sure that you don't run again," he raised his arm and two of the guards fired their guns, and both Harper and Rhade collapsed to the ground with screams of pain, as one bullet for each man penetrated their legs. "That's should stop you."

Junia immediately screamed out, and went to Harper's side. "Harper, I can't believe they did that!"

"He freaking shot me!" Harper stressed with panic, his body tense as he clutched his left leg, just below the knee, his hand covered in blood.

In contrast, Rhade calmly held his leg, having taken a bullet just above his right knee, and he just stared at the men who had shot them both.

"Take them both away to be treated so Kenan can see them, and take the girl to the camp," the guard ordered.

Harper caught his words, through the shock, and saw Junia being pulled away from him. "Junia!" he cried out but she was gone, as he was pulled to his feet and he instantly blacked out with the pain and exhaustion.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Thought, enough with the festive season, time to start posting again… and I make no apologies if certain parts of this chapter may resemble stuff seen in the uk reality tv show 'I'm a celebrity…' that particular bush tucker trial just fascinates me… hehe!

* * *

Part 52

They had been gone for over ten hours, leaving Dylan and Beka to pace the small room with concern for their missing crew mates. Zal had left them over two hours ago to try and find out word of their whereabouts, but it was slowly becoming clear that Junia, Harper and Rhade were missing, and with the war raging outside they could only jump to conclusions.

"They should never have left, we should have stopped them!" Beka fussed.

"We've been over this," Dylan sighed.

"I know we all want out of this place, but it could have waited, they didn't have to go right at that moment," Beka stressed once again, an argument Dylan had heard a few times already in the past few hours.

"Junia wanted to leave because the coast was clear, allowing Harper to see the controls," Dylan explained with care, but he sounded tired now.

"Well clearly it wasn't clear, was it? We should have all gone, all stuck together!" Beka snapped, and then stopped and looked at Dylan. "Ok, I know technically this one isn't your fault," she sighed, and tried to calm down.

"I didn't stop them either," Dylan compromised.

"I'm growing tired of this, Dylan, seriously," Beka frowned, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "If we leave this place with any of our sanity then we've done well."

"We'll wait for Zal, and then we'll find the others, even if it's the last thing I do, we will find them," Dylan confirmed, placing his hands on Beka's arm, before bringing her close for an embrace and she accepted it warmly, holding on tight.

* * *

It was pitch black, and cold, and Harper suddenly jerked as full consciousness hit him. He couldn't move, and he felt metal around his forearms and shins. He was lying on his back, restrained and he was damp, cold, and then Harper realised he was lying in cold water that surrounded him but stopped just short of totally immersing him. The involuntary shaking then started, as Harper became more aware and then struggled to regain control, and even his teeth chattered, as his panicked breathing became more laboured.

"Harper?"

"Rhade?" Harper managed with short breaths, his body uncontrollably shivering still. "Where are you?"

"Right by your side, same position, we're trapped," Rhade answered calmly.

"Gee, nothing escapes that great Nietzschean awareness, how'd you figure it out?" Harper griped through clenched teeth and when the uber didn't respond, Harper tried to relax his extremely tense body. "I'm cold, really cold," he admitted with slight panic.

"You need to try and regain control," Rhade advised.

"Can't, too cold," Harper's breathing was quickening.

"Harper, try! It's imperative that you try, don't let the hypothermia claim you again so soon!" Rhade barked, and Harper closed his eyes to try and relax his tense muscles.

Harper then yelped with fear, feeling something run across his stomach. "What the freaking hell is that?"

"Some kind of rodent," Rhade answered. "There's a few of them down here, and they bite," he added.

"Just great," Harper complained, and then felt a sharp sensation in his neck. "Oh no," Harper muttered.

"What is it?" Rhade asked, unable to see for the darkness.

"They've removed the collar," Harper answered with a shallow voice.

"The rodents?"

"No!" Harper snapped at such a ridiculous conclusion. "Whoever has us this time!"

"Kenan," Rhade helpfully answered. "I thought that would be cause for celebration?" Rhade checked.

"We're in water, and my port is faulty, it's faulty because it's not sealed properly," Harper reminded the Nietzschean. "That's not good," he managed, and Rhade heard the human shuffling slightly. "I have to try and keep my head turned, can't get water in it," Harper then spoke with fear. "Can't stop shivering, and these damn rodents are far too close," he stressed with panicked anger.

"You need a distraction," Rhade suggested.

"I need to get out of here," Harper returned with shortness. "These vermin are getting far too interested in me as a freaking snack, ow!" he added with gritted teeth to the tiny sharp pains he was feeling, as the rodents got too close with their teeth.

"Talk to me," Rhade then offered.

"Talk to you?" Harper wasn't sure, distracted by the creatures moving around and over him.

Rhade shook his head to remove a rodent that was using his face as a temporary stopping point. "You dislike me, I want to know why."

"What are you, Rhade?" Harper stated.

"Nietzschean," Rhade answered knowingly.

"There's your answer," Harper replied quickly.

"You are judging me by the actions of others, that is hardly fair," Rhade countered.

"Don't talk to me about what's fair," Harper stressed angrily, trying to shake the rodents from his body.

"I am not Tyr," Rhade then offered.

"Hey, I have a lot of problems at the moment I know, right now its freaking rodents getting a bit too close to my you know whats, I admit that, but blindness isn't one of my problems, jerk, I know you're not Tyr!" Harper snapped. "And anyway, this has nothing to do with Tyr, just get it into your numbskull that I just don't like you."

"That is unfortunate," Rhade considered. "I find you a fascinating individual."

"For a kludge?" Harper sniped.

"I did not say that, you did," Rhade mentioned.

Harper was silent for a moment, before he spoke again. "Look, Beka told me how you saved my life, and I am grateful, but that doesn't mean I forgive who you are and what you represent," Harper stressed a little calmer. "It's nothing personal," he then added as a compromise.

"Then why don't you try getting to know me, we have time and I don't think we're going anywhere for a while," Rhade noted.

"Get to know you?" Harper didn't sound too enthusiastic. "What is this, a proposition, I'm sorry not interested uber and I already have my hands full with Zal's fixations right now, so get stuffed, Junia's the only one for me if anyone," he sniped, as the rodents began to really aggravate and distract him.

Rhade offered a brief laugh. "I meant just ask me a question, any question and try not to insult me," Rhade's voice was still amused as he spoke.

"Ok, I get it, you're trying to distract me from this hell, ok, I'm game," Harper resignedly spoke, and then checked the restraints, finding no give before conceding to playing nice with Rhade. "Tell me more about your camping trips, no tell me about your brother."

"My brother is dead, fell in battle aged twenty-one, he was a good soldier and made my family proud," Rhade answered before continuing. "The camping trips are my fondest memories of my brother and father," he added.

"Sorry about your brother," Harper offered softly. "I never had any brothers or sisters, at least none that survived," Harper shrugged. "My ma told me once that they'd had children before but none were strong enough to survive more than a few hours, but for some reason I did."

"You are a very strong individual," Rhade agreed.

"Guess I had to be," Harper considered. "And stop with the compliments, you're making me even more uncomfortable than I already am."

"I misjudged you, I only saw how you were on board the Andromeda, that is not truly who you are, I realise that now," Rhade stated.

"Yeah, well I adapt as need be," Harper answered, before speaking again. "So why did you join us?"

"Join the Andromeda?" Rhade checked.

"Yeah, why did you leave all that stuff you had on Terazed to join us?" Harper stressed, still struggling against his binds whilst Rhade remained calm and unmoving.

"Because I was considered a criminal by the Commonwealth," Rhade answered. "You know that, Dylan protected me and continues to do so."

"Rhade, you didn't really have to stay, you know as well as I do that the Commonwealth would have eventually listened, and you'd have worked out some way to convince them of your innocence," Harper stated knowingly, but was clearly still distracted by his own situation, the cold and the rodents.

"Maybe I don't have the same faith in the Commonwealth as you," Rhade suggested.

There was a brief silence, where Harper made no sound, not even to move the rodents that continued to bug him. Finally he spoke, but it was with a sad tone. "What is going on?" Harper asked with despair evident in his voice. "You know we were there, that day," Harper stressed. "That day when Dylan proclaimed that he would rebuild the Systems Commonwealth and we told him he was wasting his time, that this universe was beyond help but he didn't listen," Harper spoke animatedly, both belief and disbelief lacing his words.

"Yet you still stayed," Rhade remarked.

"Yeah, hell we stayed," Harper agreed. "And slowly, he got us, one by one he convinced each one of us that rebuilding the Commonwealth was the right thing to do," he sighed. "So we fought by his side and then in amazement we watched it become a reality, we worked right by his side through thick and thin to make it a reality."

"And now?"

Harper sighed again. "Now, I see Dylan questioning his own Commonwealth, protecting you and us to some extent, from it, and you know the sick joke, we built this monster, together, Dylan couldn't have done it alone."

"Maybe he should have listened to you in the first place," Rhade commented. "But then you, and the others, would never have realised your true potential, that's no joke."

"Exactly my point!" Harper exclaimed. "Damned if we do, damned if we don't, this universe is one sick joke, and I'm tired of being the butt of it," Harper seethed.

"But to not try, that's not how Dylan does things, and that's something you've come to respect," Rhade guessed. "And follow," he added knowingly.

"Ok, ok, I get your point," Harper stressed. "I'm not saying we've not learnt or gained from Dylan," he sighed. "We just need that invincible high guard captain that we woke up from 300 years of sleep right now, on Edenia," Harper stressed, his voice quieter now. "What we have here is someone who is only human, who has seen all he's worked for fall apart, and I'm not sure he's got that enthusiasm any more to keep fighting," he finished to a brief silence from Rhade.

"He is in great pain, not only with his shoulders but in his inability to keep us all safe because of his injuries," Rhade stated. "Dylan is a soldier first, and he's been unable to perform even the simplest duties, he's not been able to protect us."

"Stop covering for him," Harper stressed. "You know, maybe I'm the dumb one but I don't like seeing Dylan being only human, I want to see him kicking ass for good and doing the right thing, getting our butts out of here!" Harper snapped. "I don't want to see him weak, or questioning the thing he talked me into helping him build, that now looks like we're going to have to destroy, along with all the other crap that's in this universe!" Harper's anger was growing. "I didn't leave Earth to make things right, I left Earth to help myself but he talked me into this hero crap, blinded me with stupid Commonwealth ideals and maybe now I'm realising that I'm no hero, and never have been!"

Rhade could hear Harper fighting the restraints. "Harper calm down, you're cold and hurt, and you need to conserve your energy."

Harper didn't stop, and realised that by balling his hand up he could just about slip it back through the metal restraint holding his forearms. With renewed focus Harper concentrated on pulling his hands through the restraints, it was tight but slowly they were coming through.

"What are you doing?" Rhade asked, concerned by Harper's sudden silence.

"I can free my hands," Harper then stressed in barely a whisper. "Pays to be small sometimes, and besides who needs skin on their knuckles," he joked as he pulled both his hands from the restraints finally. Immediately he sat up, and then yelped in pain as he hit his head on something hard above him.

"Mind your head," Rhade quipped.

"Where the hell are we?" Harper asked, rubbing his head before pushing against the wooden surface above him, dislodging it enough to move it aside. Light suddenly bathed them both and Harper quickly worked on releasing his feet by pulling the metal restraints apart.

Once free Harper crawled over to help Rhade and freed one of his arms, and then waited whilst the Nietzschean finished the job. He moved back, seeing that they had been placed under the floorboards of a room. Sitting on the floor now, and bringing his hands around himself to try and warm up, Harper tried to clear the fuzziness in his head.

"Come on, let's get out of here before Kenan returns, he wants to talk to you but I don't think he has anything to say that you want to hear," Rhade informed him.

"I don't remember," Harper mentioned.

"You were out cold for quite a while, had me worried for a bit," Rhade admitted but moved swiftly to the door. "You ok to move?"

Harper was attempting to get to his feet, but was struggling. He then noticed for the first time the bandage on his leg. "I was shot," he then remembered with shock.

"They removed the bullet, and did a good job patching it up," Rhade quickly accessed and found like his own injury, that Harper's had been fixed well. Seeing Harper was unsteady, the Nietzschean helped the engineer up the rest of the way. "You're not looking too good," he then remarked, feeling a lot of Harper's weight.

"Cold," Harper simply said. "Feel like shit," he admitted, as he struggled to hold himself up.

"We have to move," Rhade stated.

"Not sure I can, feel numb," Harper grimaced, hardly moving.

"I can carry you?" Rhade offered and saw the human hesitate and fail to answer, taking that as permission to do so, the Nietzschean hoisted Harper over his shoulder and didn't hear any complaints. "We'll get you better in no time, somehow, just hang in there," Rhade assured Harper, who remained quiet, as the Nietzschean tried the door, finding it locked but his actions had alerted someone outside. Without hesitation Rhade put Harper back down, and prepared to fight whoever challenged him.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

Part 53

The door opened and swiftly shut again, and Zal paced the room with obvious distress leaving Beka and Dylan to simply look on. "Crap, he's got them," Zal then announced with obvious anger and concern.

"What?" Dylan got to his feet, with Beka joining him.

"Who?"

Zal paused and stared at the two aliens. "They were taken," Zal announced with worry. "Kenan has them."

"Kenan has Harper?" Beka questioned.

"This is bad," Zal fussed and began pacing again. "He let him go once, that won't happen again."

"Zal calm down, give me options," Dylan requested.

Zal stopped, and looked at Dylan. "Options?" he repeated. "Here's one, imagine never seeing Harper or Rhade again, that's one."

"Zal," Dylan snapped, as Beka turned away. "Where would he have taken them?"

Zal considered the question, and tried to relax. "Probably the government building, in the main square," he offered.

"Where I was held?" Dylan checked, and saw Zal nod his head to agree. The memories came flooding back, against Dylan's wishes and he tried to push them away unsuccessfully, before he looked at Beka. "We can't let Kenan have the power; we need to somehow rescue them all."

"Junia was taken to the camps," Zal then spoke up. "Only Rhade and Harper were taken directly to Kenan."

"Junia knows where the controls are, Harper maybe has the knowledge to operate the controls, do you think Kenan has worked this out yet?" Beka asked.

"No, if he had, he would never have simply dismissed Junia, and had her sent to the camps," Zal shrugged.

"How easy would it be to rescue Junia?" Dylan asked.

"Easier than trying to rescue Harper, or Rhade," Zal offered.

"We need to start spreading some rumours," Dylan then hit upon an idea. "Once we have rescued Junia."

"Rumours that maybe suggest Junia is more important than Harper or Rhade?" Beka frowned. "They'll never buy it."

"Harper is of no worth in this city without Junia," Dylan stated.

"She can't be the only one who knows about the controls," Beka indicated, unconvinced.

"No, this could work," Zal then piped up eagerly. "We put our efforts into rescuing Junia, and not Harper or Rhade, questions will be asked," he stressed. "If we can't beat the opposition, let's confuse them like hell," he grinned.

"But that doesn't help Harper or Rhade," Beka countered.

"But it will take attention away from them, maybe enough that we can prevent any of that bad stuff happening to them," Zal offered.

"And then what?" Beka was confused by the plan.

"We hope an opportunity arises that enables us to help them," Dylan stated. "If we have Junia, and suspicions about her importance fly around, we'll be making ourselves a bargaining chip if nothing else."

Beka considered the plan. "If Junia is there for the taking, fine, let's do it," she shrugged. "Maybe if Harper is with Rhade, he'll use his Nietzschean enhancements to find a way out?" she offered with hope.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Buz is dead?" Zal then spoke up.

"Dead?" Beka checked.

"Killed, shot in the head," Zal informed them.

"When?" Dylan asked.

"Apparently he was protecting Harper, Rhade and Junia from Kenan's men," Zal offered brightly. "Before he was shot in the head, strangest thing, the bullet entry point was at the back of his skull, Kenan's men were stood in front of him."

"I don't follow," Dylan frowned. "One of Buz's own men shot him?" he questioned, knowing Buz had fallen in popularity.

"Rumours are rife that it was Rhade," Zal partly smiled. "And wasn't it Rhade who assured Harper he'd deal with Buz?"

"After the collar was removed," Dylan remembered. "Unless that had somehow happened, but I'm not convinced."

"Nietzscheans are not renowned for their patience, or keeping their word," Beka lightly reminded the captain. "Maybe the opportunity proved too great to pass by, and you know Rhade never really warmed to that Buz guy, what he did to Harper, and he really had to fight to bring Harper back that night, Rhade was all that stood between us losing Harper and his survival, that was no easy task so maybe it was more personal than we figured?" Beka shrugged. "Nietzscheans instincts are for survival and we all know if we're going to leave this place the easy way, we need Harper living and functional."

"You think Rhade is on a mission of his own now?" Dylan considered with some thought.

"I think he's finally figured out why Harper is on our crew, and his importance," Beka smiled at the idea. "And if he did kill Buz as part of that pact to Harper, then maybe we should be grateful that he's with Harper right now because I can't see Rhade idly standing by if Kenan does anything that's not in Harper's best interests."

"He might not be in any position to do anything," Zal then offered.

"Zal, I'm in positive mode, don't kill it," Beka partially snapped.

"I'm sure Rhade's kicking butt right now," Zal quickly stated to appease Beka who smiled sweetly in return, before Dylan gestured for them to get moving, needing to investigate rescuing Junia.

* * *

Rhade's head snapped to the side, as he received another hefty blow. The guards had finally overpowered the Nietzschean, but it took nearly eight men to do so. Kenan now stood observing, as his men beat Rhade into submission, seeing the alien now hanging by his wrists from a chain attached to the ceiling. On the floor, also restrained in chains Kenan looked at the defeated from of Harper, who was unable to even lift his head, and they hadn't even had to beat him.

Harper caught Kenan staring at him, aware enough to know of the situation. "Stop this," Harper requested wearily.

"On your orders?" Kenan smiled broadly.

"I won't give you what you want if you don't," Harper stressed, willing strength into his voice, as he tested the restraints that kept his hands tied behind his back.

Kenan just laughed with arrogance. "You have nothing I want, boy."

"Yeah?" Harper countered. "Is that why you've restrained a weak guy? Why you're wasting your time with us, because we're nothing?"

"I fancied some fun at your expense," Kenan dismissed, moving closer.

"You're afraid of me, like everyone else," Harper stressed, as he pushed himself onto his side, and then used a combination of his knees, shoulders and forehead to push himself up to a sitting position. "Admit it," he stated defiantly.

"I admit nothing, you can barely move, why would I be afraid of you?" Kenan argued.

"Because you're still arguing the fact it only proves it more," Harper smiled.

Kenan gestured to one of his guards, and seconds later Harper felt the sudden chill of ice cold water being thrown over him. His senses were thrown into spasm, as his body reacted to the cold falling back down to the stone floor, and he fought to regain control as he shivered once again.

His chin, and the rest of his defeated body, was sudden forced up, as Kenan got a firm grip on Harper's face, making the human look at him. "I am the power around here, alien, don't forget that!"

Harper just shook his head in Kenan's gasp, not saying a word as he tormented the Edenian with sheer willpower. Kenan quickly drew his hand back, and struck Harper hard, sending the human back down to the floor. Closing his eyes, Harper waited for his head to stop spinning before opening them again, only to find Kenan grabbing his shirt and forcing him to face him again. There was uncontrolled anger now in Kenan's actions, as he pulled Harper roughly to his feet. Unable to resist Kenan's actions, Harper stumbled and fell as the Edenian led him to the other side of the room.

His fear began to rise as Harper was pushed down to his knees, and then became aware of the chain that was securing his hands behind his back being jolted about. Looking up, Harper made eye contact with Rhade and had to shake the feeling that he was seeing fear in the Nietzschean's eyes, as he looked away. He heard a contraption start up, and then felt his arms rising slowly behind him.

Shaking his head in denial, Harper didn't want to believe what his instincts were screaming at him. His body soon felt the pull of his arms, as they continued to rise in the device that Harper was in no doubt now was the same device Dylan was subjected to. His shoulders began to slowly burn, as they resisted the movement. Forced to his feet now, Harper tried to steady his breathing as he heard Kenan began to laugh with joy, and when finally Harper's feet left the ground, leaving his body fully supported by his shoulder joints, the human finally offered a scream in protest.

The distraction was enough, as Rhade executed a swift kick of his legs to take out the guard that had remained near to him. He pulled with all his strength on the chain above him, and his sheer determination dislodged the fixings enough to land on the floor. Using the chain to his advantage he swung it towards the remaining guards, taking them out with ease with hefty swings of the chain, until Kenan was the only one left standing.

"Release Harper!" Rhade ordered loudly, as he hit the metal restraints against a raised stone until they finally gave way, and he was free but Kenan wasn't moving. "I said release him!"

Kenan just smiled. "I hear you killed Buz, I guess I should fear you and your ruthless ways."

"I've had enough of this place, I'm not done with the killing just yet," Rhade warned, his voice low. He glanced at Harper, seeing the human was unresponsive as he hung in the device that was pure torture on the shoulder joints. "Now release him."

Kenan considered the threat, looking between Harper and Rhade as he did so. "I can't do that," Kenan simply answered, but started to back away from the approaching Nietzschean, his fear becoming obvious in his features.

"I will kill you," Rhade stressed in a low menacing voice.

The doors then opened and more guards arrived, instantly seeing the fallen bodies of their fellow guards, and the Nietzschean closing to gap on their leader.

"Halt!" one of the guards ordered.

Rhade knew if he didn't act now, he risked being separated from Harper and he knew that would more or less be game over. He couldn't let that happened and instantly moved swiftly to capture Kenan and he used his bone blades to easily contain the supposed leader.

"Back off!" Rhade gestured angrily, using his bone blades to good effect. The guards looked at each with some confusion, and held their position.

There was a sudden flurry of movement as someone pushed themselves through the crowd of guards, and approached the restrained Kenan.

"Sir!" the man barked, before realising his leader's predicament. "Erm," he hesitated before deciding to continue. "The aliens have just helped the young woman to escape, reports suggest that they are claiming she is of more value than," the man stopped again, but he was clearly going to refer to the two aliens that stood before him before thinking better of it, considering that one of them was still holding Kenan.

"The girl, who is she?" Kenan demanded, with a strained voice in Rhade's hold.

"Her name is Junia, she is Gilad," the man answered.

"You're in no position to ask questions, and you," Rhade suddenly spoke up. "Fetch me that rope, before I break your boss's neck," he snapped at the messenger who through nerves eagerly complied, retrieving the rope for Rhade to use to secure the leader. Once tied, and with the host of guards still standing unsure at the entrance to the room, Rhade took his time to release Harper whilst taking care not to become an easy target for the guards. Soon Harper fell into his arms, and he took care to lay the unconscious engineer on the ground.

"Order your men to back off or lose your life," Rhade then ordered towards Kenan.

"I'd rather die," Kenan snapped.

"Fine, I'm really not in the mood for games," Rhade stressed and sharply brought his forearm up, bone blades extended and about to bring them down across Kenan's neck.

"No, no, wait!" Kenan abruptly stressed, clearly panicked. "I have no doubt now that you killed Buz, you are a true warrior I see that," he then added, composing himself slightly. "Ok, you win, I can not continue to hold you here, you may leave, just get out of my sight!"

"Now the truth," Rhade sneered, not buying Kenan's words for a moment. He then heard Harper stirring behind him, and the human instantly snapped awake and was on his feet in seconds, mildly panicked as if sensing their situation without needing to be told. "Harper?"

"Rhade, what's going on?" he breathed rapidly.

"Calm down, we're going for a walk," Rhade stated. "Stay close, we're taking Kenan with us."

"We are?" Harper asked confused, moving closer to Rhade.

When they reached the first of the guards, Rhade instantly gestured to their weapons. "You two, give up your weapons."

The two guards hesitated until Rhade broke the skin of Kenan's neck with his bone blades, and almost instantly they handed their guns over, Rhade taking one and Harper took hold of the other one.

Rhade then pushed Kenan into the group of guards, and grabbed Harper to ensure the human stayed with him as he ran, leaving the disarray of guards who were more concerned with helping their leader save some pride than give chase.

With guns clearly armed and ready, Rhade and Harper left many a cowering man in their wake as they continued to escape from the palace, even once they were clear of the building, they remained alert until finally they crossed the border stones, knowing they were back in mostly Gilad controlled territory. Now out of breath, they found a quiet corner to stumble and recover. Neither man spoke for a while, as they tried to recover, but Rhade was the first to break the silence.

"Harper, are you ok?"

"No," Harper struggled, his gun discarded by his side as he sat hunched up.

"Look at me," Rhade requested and when the human failed to respond, he forced Harper to look at him. The exhaustion was clear to see, Harper's eyes were unfocused and he was looking weaker than ever before. "You have to stay with us, Harper," Rhade ordered.

"Trying," Harper weakly spoke. "Feel tired, can't do this," he stressed.

"You have to, for yourself and for Andromeda," Rhade insisted.

The words he spoke seemed to have a desired effect, as Harper noticeably straightened up. "When I'm out of this place, I'm taking the longest freaking vacation ever," he decided, sounding a little more like himself.

"We should keep moving, try and find the others," Rhade then advised, and Harper agreed with a brief nod of the head. "Tell me, can you move your arms?"

Harper nodded his head, and rolled both his shoulders to show he could. "They're just sore, Kenan didn't get the chance to dislocate or damage them," he offered brightly. "Thanks," he then added knowingly.

"I'm going to make sure you get to those controls if it's the last thing I do, no matter how many people I hurt or kill in the process," Rhade stated confidently.

Harper looked at the Nietzschean with a weird expression. "Ok, if that's what you feel you need to do," he offered unsure.

"After all you are the power, and you outrank me," Rhade briefly smiled, mocking himself. "Enjoy it whilst it lasts, because I can assure you its temporary."

"You know I could get use to this," Harper returned.

"If you do I'll kill you myself, if you don't get us out of here that is," Rhade lightly warned.

"Suddenly I have an incentive," Harper briefly smiled in jest, knowing the last thing he needed was another incentive to leave Edenia. Both men then began to move again, in search of their friends.

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

Part 54

Zal almost crashed into the room, his face nothing but a beaming smile, as Dylan, Beka and Junia turned to look at him.

"They've done it!"

"Done what?" Dylan was first to respond to Zal's excited declaration.

"Rhade, Harper, they've escaped!"

"They have?" Junia sounded surprised and then smiled. "It's just meant to be, he really is the power," she added excitedly.

"He is the power when he has a rampaging killing machine uber with him," Beka noted, but her relief was obvious.

"We have to find them," Dylan then stressed. "No doubt this city has a waiting list of mad men ready to have their time with Harper," he added with a frown.

"It's not safe, and we should hurry," Junia agreed anxiously. "You two find them, Beka and I will prepare the control room. We can not afford to wait any longer. I fear that Harper can not take much more."

Dylan felt like protesting the fact that Junia was issuing orders, but her plan made sense so he basically nodded his head, making sure Zal moved at his pace as they left the room in search of Harper and Rhade.

"Do you sense things?" Beka then queried unsure, looking at Junia through narrowed eyes.

"Sense things?" Junia questioned with confusion.

"Do you feel unworldly things, or have some superior power or something?" Beka explained.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?"

"Just you said that you feared that Harper couldn't take much more," Beka offered, then relaxed and offered a brief smile. "We have a friend on the ship who says freaky stuff like that, can issue orders like that without us questioning them but in her case she is usually talking from fact, she has powers, can see into the future and stuff," Beka could tell she had lost Junia at the start of her sentence, so promptly shut up.

"I only said that because the time your friend has been in Edenia he's suffered a lot, and I'm sure you'll agree that it's not hard to see that it's starting to show," Junia shrugged. "I don't need freaky powers to tell when someone is suffering."

"So why didn't you let him rest, why did you drag him off to look at those controls at a time when he was just about to sleep?" Beka now questioned bluntly, allowing her frustrations to show.

"Urgency is our game now, and you know as well as I that he is weak," Junia simply spoke and Beka couldn't argue, or respond, as they two women quietly left the room.

* * *

Rhade could hear the human's heart beating wildly, and the heavy breaths that were slowing Harper down. They had been running for a good fifteen minutes through the streets of Edenia, careful not to run into any one else as they did so. Rhade came to a stop and Harper barely noticed, as the Nietzschean got a hold of him, forcing him to come to a stop as well.

"Take a moment to rest," Rhade hastily suggested, and encouraged Harper to raise his arms to get more oxygen into his already burning lungs. "Deep breaths, don't force it," he added, growing concerned by the general lack of response from Harper and then without warning Harper suddenly fell to his knees, and almost keeled over before Rhade got a hold on him. "Harper?"

The human's face was creased up, and his head rolled. "Answers that question," Harper managed with a strained voice, his body suddenly tense.

"What question?"

"Still getting the fits," he answered, before his body relaxed and he was able to recover.

"That's the first one in a long while though, right?" Rhade checked, trying to find something positive.

"Yeah, I guess," Harper accepted, and now brought a hand to his port finally able to touch it again now the collar had been removed. He grimaced slightly, as his hand made contact with the disc, but after a few moments he was able to shakily get to his feet again, with Rhade's help.

"We should head to the building where Junia says the controls access tunnel is," Rhade suggested. "With the others seemingly freeing Junia, if we're to believe that guy, it's the most logical place to go."

"Junia is free?" Harper managed between heavy breaths, having missed that announcement previously.

"Let's hope so," Rhade offered, and when Harper made no attempts to move he supported some of the human's weight. "Come on, we can do this," he stressed.

"If you say so," Harper remarked tiredly. "My leg aches, and my shoulders, man, I need a new body, a new life," he complained wearily now, as Rhade began to escort him forward.

"Rhade!" Dylan's voice suddenly sounded and Rhade had never been happier to see the high guard captain, even if he was followed by Zal.

"Harper!" Zal exclaimed. "Aw man, what did they do to you this time?" he readily asked, taking the other side of Harper to support more of his weight.

"I'm good, just a little tired," Harper offered, but silently the three men around him exchanged concerned looks to suggest otherwise, as they headed down the Edenian street.

They hurriedly walked in silence but Dylan noted that Harper was struggling with every step. "What happened?" Dylan asked towards Rhade.

"The usual, they beat us, tormented Harper and then became their true weak selves when you so much as challenged them," Rhade stated. "If you ask me, we should just open this place up for my fellow Nietzscheans to teach them a thing or too about true power!" he seethed.

"Excuse me?" Zal spoke up. "Loyal Edenian right here, hearing every word," he reminded Rhade.

"Your leaders are weak, that's all I'm saying," Rhade sneered.

"Yeah, and all the rest, look I'm all for kicking the likes of Kenan and Pallu's butt, and hey I celebrated like the next guy when I heard you'd shot Buz in the head," Zal exclaimed, noting the lack of reaction from Rhade. "But those idiots do not represent the entire people, we need help not taught a lesson," he stressed with passion.

Rhade glanced at Dylan and saw the captain staring back at him, and he turned to Zal. "Sorry, just this place has gotten to me, I'm losing my control and almost as much as Harper, or any of us, I need to get off this rock before it drives me insane," he stated with a calmer mind. "But you're right, Zal, I do not wish it to fall to the scum of this universe due to the actions of a couple of idiots, and I will do what I can to prevent that," he added sincerely.

"Thanks," Zal spoke with appreciation, still helping Rhade to support Harper.

"All friends again?" Harper wearily asked, almost finding the strength for a smirk.

"We're nearly there, Harper, just a few more steps," Dylan encouraged.

There was a suddenly flurry of noise in the distance, and Zal was the first to react and respond on seeing a group of men to their right. "Crap, now Asa's on our case again!" he stressed, as a group of men led by Asa carrying weapons approached with speed.

"He did say he'd stop Harper getting to those controls, I guess news travels fast!" Dylan stressed and they all began to run on instinct, the building was in sight and reachable, even with Harper slowing them down, but they had no plans to stop and wait to see what Asa had planned for them.

On reaching the main door, they were pleased to find Junia opening it from the inside as they scrambled through, just as the weapons fire began. Asa's men were still a good distance behind, as Junia secured the heavy security door, shutting the rampaging group outside.

Catching their breath, Junia immediately went to Harper and saw how exhausted he looked now, as she stopped his head rolling by taking a firm hold of it. "Harper?" she spoke softly. "Harper I was so worried," she spoke with fear before embracing him where he sat, holding him tight until he finally spoke.

"It's ok, I'm ok," Harper assured her. "Just need to rest," he then spoke and Junia pulled back with urgency.

"No time for rest, we must go," Junia stated firmly.

"What's the rush, surely we can rest for a couple of hours?" Rhade protested.

Junia was already shaking her head. "We don't have two hours, Asa, Kenan, even the Gilads, word will spread, and they'll know we are here now," Junia stressed with panic. "They will destroy this building and most probably discover the hidden tunnels, and it won't take long for them to figure out to which buildings they access," she gestured.

"The buildings in question are just located behind this square, that one building in particular with the controls, I think even Tarah will figure it out," Zal offered with concern.

"If we don't act fast there might not even be much of a building left to house the controls in," Junia finished, and moved to the staircase leading down through a hatch.

Without word the three men followed her down the stairs, and they walked through a heavily shielded door once in the tunnels.

"I take it they won't be able to get through this?" Dylan stressed, taking a quick look at the heavy door.

"It'll be nearly impossible," Junia stated. "The control room has similar material encasing it, but the building is still a part of its foundations, so we could become trapped in here if either buildings fall."

"It's a risk we have to take," Dylan stated with confidence, as Zal assisted Harper through the door and they walked on ahead, as Rhade noticeably hung back.

"One of us should stay on the outside, should that happen and the buildings fall. When Harper manages to disable the shields, I can then help Andromeda locate you, I'm sure something in the ships armoury can penetrate this material," Rhade suggested.

"If you're spotted you could be killed on sight," Dylan feared.

"I will be careful, and I'll doubt they'll expect us to split up, as far as they are concerned we all came into this building," Rhade stated.

"There are two back doors, to the left and right of the building, and a secret door that leads through to the next building, use any of these to better aid your escape," Junia suggested.

"Good luck, Rhade, and tell Andromeda that if saving us becomes impossible, that she's to leave immediately and report back to the council," Dylan considered his next words with care. "And make sure Seamus Harper's efforts on Edenia are well documented, and recognised," Dylan added with sincerity, glancing down the tunnel where Zal and Harper continued to make progress, but were now out of hearing range. "This might be a close one," he added with a frown.

"I will make sure this entire mission is recognised," Rhade confirmed. "And especially the little one's efforts," he added with fondness, and with salutes from both men, Junia closed the heavy door.

* * *

"Harper!" Beka exclaimed as Zal walked in with Harper slumped against his side.

"Beka," Harper wearily offered, as he was helped to the ground. "Give me a second," he requested, as he tried to recover some energy.

"You finally made it to the control room, Harper!" Zal now enthused as he looked around. "I can't believe this is the infamous control room," his enthusiasm began to waver. "It's just like any other room I've ever been in, except for that control console over there," he stated with obvious disappointment.

"Don't touch anything," Junia simply warned towards Zal, as she moved to Harper's side. "The leg?" she simply said with her hand going down to his shin, where dried blood from taking the bullet stained his pants.

"Hurts but its fine," Harper managed, with some effort as his energy continued to ebb away.

Junia put her hand to Harper's forehead and then checked his pulse. "We should hurry."

Harper simply nodded his head and didn't object to Junia helping him back to his feet.

"Please, if he can, let him rest for a bit, just look at him," Beka requested, moving to Harper's side with concern.

"I'm ok," Harper dismissed, as Junia led him to a console.

"I think this is the main control section," Junia gestured.

"Harper, you can hardly hold your head up," Beka continued, until Zal moved to her side and took her hand.

"Things are getting pretty bad outside," Zal simply said, and Beka seemed to pick up on the unspoken words, sensing the urgency.

"Rhade has stayed behind," Dylan confirmed. "Least should a situation arise where we have trouble leaving, someone knows where we are."

"What sort of situation?" Beka asked.

"Every piece of Edenian scum knows our general location," Zal offered. "Or it won't take long for them to find out, Asa is already outside, things are going to get bad."

"Great, just great, so we finally get to the controls and may be in a position to finally remove that shield but now we can't leave this building?" Beka stressed.

"We'll find a way," Junia insisted, still helping Harper to focus on the console he was leaning against. "We have the power."

"To drop a force field shield, how does that help us in here?" Beka frowned, not convinced.

"Just let us deal with getting that power before writing our efforts off as useless," Harper snapped finding some energy, and suddenly the console in front of him came to life, with text running up the screen.

"What language is that?" Dylan asked, as Beka tried to figure it out.

"None that I recognise," Junia offered. "It's littered all around these tunnels, we simply refer to it as the power's text," she added, and they turned to Harper who was busily muttering to himself and seemingly working the controls.

"Harper, do you understand that language?" Beka asked, by his actions she already knew the answer but she couldn't fathom how Harper could possibly understand an alien text, on a planet that even the natives didn't understand.

"Working here," Harper simply said, continuing to glide his fingers over the screens, as he busily accessed the system.

"Harper," Dylan said with force, enough to get the engineer's attention.

"This is the first time in weeks I've been able to do my job, so can't you just let me be?" Harper whined with distraction, his focus completely remaining on the screens.

"This text, Harper, you understand it don't you?" Beka now spoke. "You haven't used your port to translate it, and I don't understand it, so you're not using any translator we know, so how the hell do you know it?"

"What?" Harper seemed genuinely confused, having missed the general conversation due to being engrossed in his work. "It's common," he answered then paused and looked again. "Hang on," he quickly added before Dylan or Beka could correct him. "I don't believe it," he stressed and put his hand to the screen gesturing to a particular line of text. "This bit says 'care must be taken in maintaining the shields efficiency with annual inspections to regulate the flow contained within the buffers'."

"Not in any language we understand," Dylan pointed out. "Though that alphabet looks strangely familiar."

Harper was staring at the screen now, almost nostalgically as his hands now almost stroked the letters. "It's kludge."

"What?" Beka snapped.

"Kludge?" Zal questioned, knowing the meaning from what Harper had briefly said of his past but not understanding the reference.

"This is the language we used to use on Earth, when we refused to speak the uber tongue, this is Earth's language!" Harper exclaimed with some delight at the discovery. "It's American, English, whatever they used to call it; this is old Earth language!" he stressed excitedly, suddenly brightening as he looked at Beka and Dylan with joy.

"But," Beka didn't know what to say. "That would mean that this whole city, the shield, everything," she began with disbelief.

"Is human, built by humans from Earth!" Harper confirmed with a beaming smile. "This is incredible."

"When was Edenia cut off from the outside worlds?" Dylan then asked towards Junia.

"Our records state its three hundred and sixty seven years ago," Junia responded.

Dylan frowned. "It adds up, the Earth I knew before the black hole its people did have the basic means of space travel," he shrugged.

"You know what this represents, what all of Edenia now represents?" Harper enthused. "It means Earthlings did something, that they are more than just slaves to the ubers, we now have proof that they went beyond what is commonly thought today, that humans from Earth were not simple idiotic fools or slaves!" Harper stressed, finding renewed energy. "This could change all those misconceptions, when its discovered that the mighty shield of Edenia that no force could penetrate was made by Earthlings," Harper had to stop himself from crying with joy, this discovering was stuff of dreams to him, he felt the pride of his being as he stood there. "This could put Earth back on that map, back into peoples thinking as an evolved race, maybe even give them enough to believe in themselves to finally push the ubers out."

"It can't become common knowledge that humans from Earth made this, Harper," Dylan then spoke to break the engineer's momentum.

Harper snapped his head towards Dylan with disbelief. "What?"

"If it becomes common knowledge that this text, this technology is Earth in origin, who knows what might result," Dylan explained with care. "The Nietzschean's control Earth, they control the humans there, they might just by association lay claim to Edenia and we can't let that happen."

Harper had already looked away, and was shaking his head in denial. "Shove Earth under the carpet again, boss, right?"

"Harper, we have to take care with this discovery, not just for Edenia but for Earth as well," Dylan persisted.

"No, I get it," Harper stressed, returning his focus to the screens in front of him. "What was it you all said, let me remember now, oh that was it!" Harper mocked. "Earth doesn't matter, that is what you said, and it sure didn't matter when it was relying on you to help and now, now we have this opportunity to shout Earth's case again, what do we do?" Harper shook his head with anger. "We ignore it and pretend it isn't happening, sing la la la and hope it all goes away."

"Harper," Dylan spoke firmly and this time waited until Harper turned to look at him. "Your people, the ones who speak this language that you understand and that explains these systems, they are controlled by ubers," Dylan stressed. "Do you really want them exploited for Nietzschean gain, do you want Earths past achievements to be abused by your enemy, for ubers to take Edenia away from Earth and claim it as their own?"

"No," Harper reluctantly admitted, almost kicking himself for getting carried away by the discovery, only to be knocked right back down again so easily.

"Then we do not speak about this until such a time it is safe to do so, and Earth's part in Edenia's history can be properly recorded," Dylan stated.

"We won't forget," Junia then spoke up, moving beside Harper. "Now we know the origin of our forefathers who created all this, and Edenia, we will never forget," she confirmed, as she gently squeezed his arm.

"Do you recognise that symbol?" Beka then asked, seeing a logo on the screen.

Harper was already shaking his head, but Dylan cleared his throat. "That was space agency's logo for Earth, I never had any dealings with them but they were a part of the Commonwealth, so I saw it around," he spoke softly, knowing that he had inadvertently upset a now quietly seething Harper with his orders.

"I forget that you knew a different Earth to me," Harper then responded, looking at the logo that meant nothing to him, but he felt it should. It represented a time for his people that he couldn't possibly relate to, and then he realised that he was stood in a room that his own people had created, people he only saw as slaves but who had a history that was far greater than he could ever imagine. "I wonder if any of my ancestors were ever a part of all this, or that agency?" he idly considered.

"Something to investigate once we're out of here," Dylan suggested positively.

"I'll help you find out," Zal offered to help lighten the atmosphere. "Hey, there might be some records inside of that machine that might tell you, at least offer some information of those people who built this thing," he added.

"Harper, we need to get those shields down so the Andromeda can help us," Dylan reminded Harper gently.

"Can only be done internally, these external screens are just for general basic maintenance, not control, there must be some natives around here who know what to press," Harper spoke quietly, sounding a little overwhelmed. "Says it right here, but I guess you have to take my word for it," he frowned.

"Edenians use this machine?" Junia frowned.

"It was last accessed a few days ago," Harper answered, his voice lacking its usual energy now. "The weather system?" he looked with confusion. "A storm was created," he revealed. "This system can mess with the weather? This is amazing, it has full control over Edenia, it's not just a shield," Harper continued to speak, shaking his head the whole time at what he was discovering.

"That rain storm we had a few days ago, where you," Beka began and then stopped.

"Where I was conveniently left outside tied to a tree, that was planned, it was no accident that the storm happened," Harper realised. "Crap, that means that the Gilads do have control of this system!" he then stressed with panic.

"Well where are they if they do?" Zal asked. "Wouldn't they be protecting it?"

Harper investigated the system some more, trying to find the answer as the others tried to think of possibilities.

"Maybe only one person actually uses this machine, I hardly ever see anyone down here in the tunnels, maybe sometimes Pallu or his men but never near this room," Junia then offered, and Harper immediately stared at her.

"Pallu is the true power behind the Gilads," Harper remembered. "That's what Buz told me, that it was Pallu in charge."

"If Pallu has control of this system, however limited it would explain why he doesn't flaunt his power around like the others," Dylan suggested. "He doesn't have to, he can access this and change the weather, and who knows what else."

"Still begs the question why isn't he here now, and if it's not him then whoever accesses it, why are they letting us do this?" Beka asked.

"They know something we don't," Junia then offered with a frown.

"Either way manual control only goes so far, and I can't stop now, if we want control of those shields I have to jack in," Harper stressed.

"Do you think you can jack in?" Beka asked with concern. "Is your port up to it?"

Harper turned to Beka. "I have to try," he offered, and there was some doubt in his voice that Beka didn't miss.

"Harper, you don't have to," Beka insisted.

"I do," Harper dismissed and he looked at both Dylan and Junia, and then to Zal. "There's no other way, but hey I'm coming back, so don't be running off anywhere," he grinned, as he retrieved the fixed cable that had been laid unused for years on the console.

"Harper," Beka's voice carried a warning. "You shouldn't be using that port if you don't think its working right."

"I don't have any other port to use," Harper dismissed, taking a deep breath as he handled the connecting jack tentatively in his hand.

Harper looked up finally and saw Dylan, Beka, Zal and Junia looking at him with concern clear, but at the same time their expressions conveyed the urgency as suddenly the room appeared to shake around them.

"It's started, the buildings being attacked, those idiots outside must have worked out where we went," Zal offered glancing upwards.

Harper got down on his knees and then slowly sat down on the floor as he prepared to jack in. His increasing weakness was clear by his actions, and his failing health was obvious as he willed himself to find the strength to connect.

"Harper," Beka moved forward suddenly to Harper's side, taking his face in her hand as she looked at him. "Don't do this," she spoke quietly, as the room shook again and dust now fell. "We'll find another way; you're too weak to connect even if the port was working ok."

Harper looked uneasy as he broke the stare, and he glanced at the connecting jack in his hands. "I just have to disable the shields, enough for Andromeda to come and get us, that's all," he offered softly. "I don't even have to fully connect to do that, at least I shouldn't have to," he shrugged.

Beka nodded her head in understanding, as Junia and Zal moved to her side and encouraged her to give Harper some room.

"We should be ok for a while," Dylan confirmed, checking the door seal and finding no damage to suggest they were in immediate danger.

"Here goes then," Harper confirmed and brought the jack to his port. Taking a deep breath, Harper closed his eyes and inserted the jack, ignoring the sharp pain he always felt with connection, as his consciousness was sent hurtling towards the inner sanctum of Edenia.

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

I have one of those new forum thingies with no idea why but hey, live a little eh? Click on me user name for the link… thanks for still reading, hope you're enjoying - not long till the end now :)

* * *

Part 55

"Someone's coming!" Dylan suddenly announced only moments after Harper had slumped from his connection to the console, and the control room seemed suddenly smaller and more confined.

"He said he wouldn't be completely connected, he looks completely connected!" Beka fussed as she looked at Harper laying prone on the floor, and oblivious to Dylan's warning.

Zal put an arm around Beka protectively, as they became more aware of people approaching. Without a word, Beka, Zal, Dylan and Junia formed a wall in front of Harper, standing between him and the door that abruptly opened.

"Pallu!" Zal exclaimed, as the arrogant man strode inside without a care. "Would you believe it if we don't act surprised?" he cockily grinned.

Pallu briefly smiled towards Zal before assessing the situation, he craned his neck to see Harper slumped on the floor, but obviously connected to the system as his men filed into the room around their leader.

"Ethan!" Zal then recognised his brother, and this time was surprised, as Ethan only stared back at him with disdain.

Weapons were then drawn by Pallu's men, and Dylan knew they had little to fight back with and glanced at Beka who sighed in defeat, knowing they were outnumbered and unarmed.

"Take them," Pallu ordered, as selected men moved forward and with force took the four captive.

"Pallu, don't do this!" Zal begged, and then turned to his brother. "Ethan, you're not Gilad, this man has brainwashed you, Ethan you have to listen to me, to your brother!"

"Ethan, love, deal with your baby brother for me," Pallu requested, his words laced with sarcasm and without a word Ethan moved to his brother being restrained by a guard and before anyone could react, Ethan brought his fist back and threw a powerful right hook across his brother's jaw, instantly knocking Zal out as he slumped in his guards arms.

"Zal!" Beka and Junia almost cried in unison, and both began to struggle against the hold the guards had on them.

"Silence!" Pallu ordered, as he moved forward towards Harper. "So the power has finally connected with his destiny, it's about time."

"You couldn't have stopped this, the power will always win," Junia stressed.

Pallu turned to her with a smile. "Who said I wanted to stop this?" he asked. "This is all I wanted."

"You've done everything to rid this city of our faith and beliefs, but you didn't brainwash me!" Junia raged with venom. "You didn't want this and you've failed!" she stressed defiantly.

"How wrong you are, child, you are the very person I did brainwash, aren't we both here?" Pallu asked. "You shared my house, my time; do you really think I just wanted the company when I asked you, your sister and Buz to stay with me and Ethan, and Zal?"

Junia stood uneasily for a moment and glanced at Beka and Dylan, before her eyes settled on another figure moving from behind Pallu. "Tarah," Junia then spoke with resentment.

"You did well, sister," Tarah then smiled.

"No, no way," Junia backed away, as much as she could with a guard still holding her. "You did not plan this, you did not make me do this, and you didn't want Harper to reach this control room! I defied you!"

Pallu and Tarah just smiled. "You taking a liking to the power was your first and only mistake, that we then abused," Pallu gestured to the prone human still oblivious to proceedings as he remained connected. "And now we must do what we came here to do, the time has come for the power to become truly at one with Edenia."

"What?" Beka spoke up.

"Harper has already connected so you're too late for any dramatics!" Dylan stressed.

"We're on time, and now must proceed," Pallu dismissed, and gestured to Tarah, who then moved forward to kneel beside Harper. "The time has come for mind and body to separate, to complete the transition."

Beka glanced at Dylan with renewed fear, as Junia yelled at her sister to stay away from Harper, but Tarah only teased her sister by getting closer to the unconscious human, her touch caressing his face.

* * *

Harper blinked and then grimaced as he completed the connection, realising instantly that he was completely in the system and no longer conscious in his own mind. He looked around seeing the artificial landscape was golden yellow much like Edenia itself, and its stability was intermittent. It didn't take Harper long to realise that his faulty port was preventing him having a good connection, but he knew this was something he'd have to work around. The break up in signal was easy to adjust too, but as Harper made to move he realised that he couldn't.

"What the hell?" he spoke, finding himself completely frozen. "Damn port," he snapped, considering that the problem lay with his faulty port but then as he tried to return to his body, he discovered there was no means to do so. "This isn't right, fail safes, where are the fail safes!" he demanded to himself, not expecting an answer.

Before he knew what was happening he was suddenly surrounded by four conscious beings. Fear struck Harper, unable to move and now unable to process thought as he numbly stared at the four beings that he wasn't expecting to meet. They were human in appearance and seemed real, but something wasn't right about them, and he felt fear in their presence.

"Seamus Harper, we've been expecting you," the oldest man of the group stepped forward. "My name is Captain Stuart McKenzie, Earth Space Agency Corp," he offered his hand and then seemed to remember that Harper was immobile.

"Who, who," Harper stuttered, unable to process the words he'd heard. "Who are you?"

"I just said didn't I?" McKenzie turned to his fellow men and laughed, before turning back to Harper. "So tell me your name and rank with ESAC."

Harper hesitated, and tried to move again but it was useless, he was trapped within the system. "Seamus Harper," he offered. "But I'm not ESAC, I'm Commonwealth, listen you have to understand," Harper began but was soon cut off by McKenzie who didn't appear interested in anything Harper had to say.

"Commonwealth, eh?" McKenzie offered. "Well of course you are! I guess at some point ESAC just decided to finally swallow their pride and sign up, right? We must have missed that bulletin, but then we appear to have missed quite a few lately, in fact we haven't had an update from Earth based operations in some time," McKenzie offered distractedly. "I guess we've just been forgotten, that's why the natives sending your captain, and the Commonwealth, that message was welcomed by us, and then once we determined you were a part of the mission, we knew things would be ok for us and Edenia, that you had come to relieve us."

"You really don't know what's going on do you?" Harper checked unsure.

"Don't know what, son?" McKenzie asked brightly, as if intrigued by the new face and fellow human now as he slowly walked around Harper.

"About Earth, you have just assumed," Harper continued.

"Sir, I think we should re-evaluate this candidate's mental state, I'm not as confident about this choice as before," One of the other consciousnesses spoke.

"Ridiculous, this is the first and only candidate we have and none of us are getting any younger!" McKenzie partially snapped.

Harper looked at the four of them, none of them seemed a day over thirty but the way they spoke, suggested they were older and Harper began to suspect they were the original team sent to Edenia. "You've never left, have you?" Harper spoke to confirm his gut feelings. "You're the original team that installed this stuff, but you never left."

"That's right son," McKenzie stated proudly.

"That means you've been in this system for nearly three hundred and seventy years!" Harper exclaimed.

"I'm sure you'd agree we're due some retirement and rest," McKenzie simply joked, turning to his colleagues as he did so. "We wish to leave now; our time has come to rest and be at peace."

"But where are your bodies, they couldn't have survived?" Harper questioned.

"We disposed of the need for a body ages ago, some natives that we trusted took care of those," McKenzie explained. "Edenia is quite capable of sustaining our consciousness within its system; it's really beyond belief what this matrix is capable of."

"That's beyond anything anyone has done," Harper stressed. "Biological life has never been able to survive beyond a few hours connected to a system if their body dies," he stated unsure.

"Do we look like we've only been here a few hours?" McKenzie asked. "Do we look like we're dying?"

"The tech here is ground breaking if that's the case, it's more than just the shield and how its unable to be penetrated, it's a system able to support biological life without physically needing to be connected, this is amazing stuff," Harper enthused. "And you're humans, you're from Earth and no one knows we did this! Man, this would blow the Persieds minds if they knew!" he stressed, with pride and then some anger. "And Dylan wants to keep this quiet!" he added with annoyance.

"I'm sure technology on Earth has far advanced anything we have done here," McKenzie dismissed with a laugh.

"No," Harper spoke before thinking, then saw the confused looks he received in return. "Earth isn't what you remember," he finally spoke with sadness and was going to continue until McKenzie cut him off.

"Well, why don't we just start proceedings, it looks like things are starting to happen at the other end," McKenzie offered brightly.

"What?" Harper checked.

"Its time to initialise you with the system," the other man spoke up.

"But, no," Harper panicked now. "I don't want to be initialised, I just want to lower the shields, and I'm not staying!" he stressed.

"I'm sorry, but you've been chosen and prepared and now its time to join, to become Edenia, so that we may finally rest in peace," McKenzie spoke, and his tone took an altogether more sinister air.

"No!" Harper tried to move but once again failed.

* * *

"Leave him alone!" Beka now yelled, struggling against the guard holding her.

Tarah and another guard manoeuvred the unconscious form of Harper so he was lying on his back, still connected to the system.

"Step aside so I can prepare him for the final stage," Pallu ordered, and Tarah moved to one side as the older Edenian drew a knife from his belt and despite the vocal protests from Beka and Junia, he sliced the front of Harper's shirt and pushed the fabric aside before looking upwards. "The power bears the marks of his mortality to you, the bruises, the hunger, and all the pain is clear for you to see," Pallu spoke with authority, gesturing to Harper's beaten form.

"What is this?" Dylan demanded. "It sounds like you're making him a sacrifice," he stressed.

"Silence!" Pallu snapped.

Beka and Junia glanced at each other with concern, seeing the many marks of Harper's stay on Edenia now on show and the visible weight loss.

"Speak to me and acknowledge that this body is no longer needed by the power!" Pallu demanded. "This body has been tested and survived, and now its time for this body to rest so its spirit may live on inside Edenia."

Dylan frowned towards Beka, unsure of what was going to happen. The words and demands seemed like something of myth and legend, and felt unreal until suddenly they heard a voice, and they saw Junia fall to her knees, with her head bowed in respect.

"We have judged that the body is no longer required and the spirit is worthy, proceed," the voice, sounding unimpressed by the presentation, and a lot like McKenzie, spoke.

"The voices," Junia whispered so Beka and Dylan could hear. "That's one of the voices of the power in Edenia, the spirit of Edenia is now speaking to us all and Harper is being accepted into their embrace."

"Harper doesn't want this," Beka hissed, and with desperation could only look on, as Pallu put on some protective gloves and then covered his mouth and nose with a mask.

"To make the transition easier, I grant the power lying before me freedom," Pallu then announced, and he placed leaves of the bantra plant on Harper's chest.

"That will overwhelm him," Junia stated quietly. "If he didn't want this his protests will be nothing more than jumbled drug induced words, they weaken him further."

"Harper!" Beka cried out, but she knew there was little she could do to stop what was happening.

* * *

Harper closed his eyes as he felt his mind beginning to go fuzzy. He could hear the other beings speaking, but he focused on the system. His determination to remain within his body, and not become a part of the system was strong and it was the only strength he had left. Working against the system, Harper used his mind to access more of the core programming, ignoring what was going on around him and forgetting about his own presence.

It worked, as Harper found himself interacting mentally with the sub-systems gateway, whilst the others were distracted with their silly games of power and it seemed like rituals, that he cared little about. With thought alone he waded through the many sub routines, his mind grew heavier with disorientation, and he felt the influence of something trying to cloud his thoughts, but he persisted and finally he found what he was looking for and with a last gasp effort he effortlessly deactivated the force field around Edenia before succumbing to the effects of what ever was trying to influence his thoughts.

* * *

"His mind is ready," the voice then announced to those present in the room.

Beka couldn't hold onto her emotions any longer, and she glanced at Dylan with tear filled eyes, unable to hold back as she waited for the inevitable. "I'm sorry, Harper, I'm sorry," she managed with regret at what she was about to witness.

Pallu knelt over Harper's body now, and was joined by Tarah, masked and gloved like Pallu to protect them from the toxic plant, they stayed on their knees either side of the prone human.

"Sacrificing his mortality for the sake of Edenia, we allow the power within this shell to enter our heart and protect our city from within until such a time another power will relieve him," Pallu declared, before he moved more of the bantra leaves to cover Harper's face.

"Overdose," Junia realised. "They are causing him to overdose on the toxins of the bantra plant," she stressed. "No, this is wrong!" she became suddenly animated.

"Hush!" Pallu ordered and the guard holding Junia swiftly covered her mouth, but she continued her muffled protests.

In the distraction Junia caused no one heard anyone approaching until suddenly the door swung open and shots were fired. In the confusion, Beka and Dylan found themselves free, and before Dylan could register what was going on a force lance was pressed into his hand.

"Captain."

"Andromeda," Dylan realised, looking up and seeing the android form greeting him but instinctively he took out the guard holding Junia and then aimed at Pallu. "Move away from Harper!"

Pallu hesitated and in a blink of an eye Dylan fired, and Pallu was sent sprawling across the floor with a wounded shoulder, squirming in agony. He fired of a couple more warning shots and with ease, he had secured the room and the Commonwealth soldiers took up position to ensure Pallu, and his men remained in check.

"Tarah, move away," Dylan ordered towards Tarah, who quickly moved away from Harper. "You keep picking the wrong people to side with don't you?" he smirked, as Rommie quickly moved to Harper's side and immediately removed all the plant leaves from his chest and face. "How's he doing?" Dylan asked with concern, as Beka and Junia joined them, the enemy defeated.

"Slight burns and irritation to his chest and face from the toxins of the plant, but his body is still alive, the nose bleed is superficial," Rommie announced. "But he is still with us, just," she stated efficiently.

"Let me see," Trance's voice arrived into the room, followed by Rhade and some more Commonwealth soldiers who took on defensive positions around the room. "He's weak, we need to get him back to Andromeda," Trance stressed.

"He's still connected," Beka reminded them.

"There are people inside that system, I think," Dylan stated unsure. "We heard voices."

"The voices, they have been around Edenia for as long as the place itself, but before now only certain people have heard them," Junia informed them.

"I will enter the system, and free Harper's consciousness," Rommie decided and no one objected, as she pressed her hand against the panel, moments later she felt herself being pushed into the system.

"Who are you?"

Rommie focused on four humanoid looking men, but her concern was for Harper who was standing unmoving in front of them. She moved to his side and put her hand to his temple.

"Stop this, who are you!" one of the men persisted.

"Harper," Rommie continued to ignore the man demanding her attention and she offered the briefest of electrical charges where her hand connected with Harper.

Harper jerked and then appeared to wake; blinking his eyes as he focused on Rommie, but his focus was unsteady.

"Rommie?" Harper panicked suddenly, as his senses caught up with him but he was still unfocused.

"You must leave, we are about to complete the disconnection!"

"There will be no disconnection!" Rommie finally acknowledged the man who now stood beside her.

"But there must, we are tired and we wish to rest but we can not leave our posts, or Edenia, this system needs us to maintain it!"

Harper wearily began to focus on McKenzie and frowned. "I'm not the guy you're looking for," he stressed, still trapped by the systems hold on him. "I don't want to be a part of this damn city, I want out and to be far, far away!" he added.

"Sir," another of the beings spoke. "The shield is down!"

"What?" McKenzie demanded and looked at Rommie. "You did this, how?"

"I did nothing," Rommie countered, but with a brief smile.

Harper smirked now. "You were so preoccupied with trying to disconnect me, you didn't notice my mind wandering, it does that, it's always wandering, I can't stop it myself sometimes," he smiled lazily, losing strength rapidly as Rommie took some of his conscious weight as he appeared to move slightly.

"Harper we have to disconnect you, you in need of urgent medical attention," Rommie stressed.

"We can't just leave these guys," Harper protested lightly, feeling some ounce of humanity for the four beings. "Sure they suck but they've been in here for over three hundred and fifty years, more even," he stated, as he tried to stop his virtual head rolling.

"We haven't got time to help them," Rommie determined.

"We do," Harper dismissed and pushed himself out of Rommie's hold, and finding himself free from the hold the system had previously had on him.

"How'd he do that?" McKenzie now looked at his fellow team. "Why are we losing control?" he asked looking around with confusion.

"You were about to make me a part of the system," Harper explained wearily, his movement laboured as he adjusted to his surroundings. "I took what I wanted of that arrangement, the control but you can keep the whole detachment from your body thing, as puny as it is, I like my body and I wish to stay attached to it," he idly spoke as he manipulated the environment around him.

"You're changing the command relays," Rommie then figured, as she examined Harper's work as he continued.

"Who are you?" McKenzie demanded of Harper. "How did you pick this system up so quickly? It should take you days, weeks to get around it not mere minutes!" he added with wonder, as he glanced around seeing the changes and upgrades as he spoke.

"This city is not Earth's property," Harper simply said. "Earth is nothing now but that doesn't mean Edenia should suffer because of it, so I'm giving it back to its people," Harper explained with some sadness behind his words.

"What?" McKenzie asked.

"Earth is dead!" Harper snapped. "It's not what you remember, it's a slave planet now and Edenia shouldn't be a slave too because of it," Harper explained with passion. "Even if I connected to this system, I would never be relieved and trust me, my boredom factor would go sky high in here and I wouldn't wish a bored Harper on anyone, especially not a whole city!" Harper then gestured to Rommie. "Just ask my beautiful assistant, she could tell many a story of what a board Harper does when he's let lose in a mainframe," he smiled with a hint of mischief to which Rommie could only nod knowingly.

"Harper is right, and I know it pains him to do this but Earth has no rights on Edenia in its current state, it is a slave itself now, and by maintaining the link Edenia will only suffer because of it, Earth can't support you, or Edenia as originally intended," Rommie stated assuredly.

"Earth is a slave planet?" McKenzie asked softly, the words almost caught in his throat.

"Nietzscheans," Harper simply answered with bitterness, trying to keep his emotions in check as he severed Earths connections to the mainframe to give Edenians control, removing all the elements that prevented Edenian's from taking control before. Harper then turned to the beings. "Look, you did great, man, you've made me proud to be from Earth, and that's a first," he smirked. "What you achieved is amazing stuff, truly amazing, but its time to let go, what you did belongs to the past, and to the history databases, and I'll make sure somehow, somewhere your efforts are not forgotten," he stressed with passion. "You want to rest in peace, well, I'm not stopping you."

"We have lost control," another of the beings suddenly realised.

"He has released us," the other spoke with joy.

"You have changed the system, it will no longer be run internally but externally," McKenzie realised. "But the Edenians are not ready to take control, they do not have the know how! They are but children," McKenzie stressed.

"That, my friend, is no longer your problem," Harper smiled warmly. "It's time your children were allowed to come of age, let them go," he shrugged and glance at Rommie who looked on approvingly. "Maybe I haven't become a part of this system, but I'm taking responsibility for it, I'll keep an eye on it from afar, I promise," Harper offered as a compromise. "Its no longer your concern so go, be at peace, play golf or whatever else it is you want to do with your retirement, you're free and trust me, not many humans from Earth get to hear that nowadays, so enjoy it."

"Thank you," McKenzie spoke for the others, before he turned to his friends and they offered no form of protest to Harper's actions.

Rommie took a hold of Harper's hand and squeezed it gently, as one by one the beings disappeared, and blinked out of existence, finally free.

"You did well, Harper," Rommie finally spoke. "You made me proud."

"I don't feel too good," Harper then wavered, and Rommie saw him flicker slightly.

"Harper," Rommie turned her attention to him.

"My port, it's starting to hurt, this is new, it must be the connection, I've overdone it," Harper grimaced as his consciousness began to fade, then he turned to Rommie with determination. "Asa, Rommie, tell Dylan to choose Asa, he's the only one I trust, I chose Asa," he stressed before screaming out in pain and seemed to collapse.

"Return, Harper, return to your body, you can do that now, go!" Rommie ordered with fear, and couldn't help her panic as she saw Harper disappear before her eyes, just as the four beings had moments before.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

In response to a review, I just want to answer a question that might have got lost in the sheer length of this story or not mentioned due to the subject not being raised hehe - Edenians are not human (their appearance if you recall is a pale blue-ish skin, and jet black hair - Zal dyed harpers hair early on... and I've always felt their bone structure was more slender but never made any reference to this hehe), and theyare not decendents in any form to humans, they were simply people who 370 or so years into their past were visited by then space travelling humans who set up camp, and created Edenia that we know and love, that's how I've taken it, but feel free to have your own interpretation - cos I love imagination :)

* * *

Part 56

"Report," Dylan ordered, seeing Rommie stand up straight indicating her return from the system, as they waited around Harper's prone body inside the control room.

"Has Harper returned?" Rommie immediately asked, ignoring her captain momentarily.

"Brain patterns suggest he has, but he is suffering the effects of an overdose, malnutrition, and the added trauma that his mind and body have been put through not just in the past hour, but the past few weeks," Trance revealed with shock, reading the scans she was getting back. "What happened to you guys down here?"

"Too long to explain, and we don't have the time," Dylan stressed.

A low groan drew everyone's attention to the slumped figure of Zal who slowly opened in eyes and suddenly they were wide as he was met with the injured figure of Pallu, cradling the fallen body of his lover, Zal's brother.

"Ethan!" Zal gasped, and moved to Pallu before roughly removing the tyrants hold on his brother. "Ethan, speak to me!"

"These people killed him, in cold blood," Pallu growled towards Zal, as Zal looked up at Dylan who could offer no words of comfort, he wasn't sure what to say; he hadn't even realised Zal's brother had been hit and guessed he must have got caught in the crossfire as order was being restored.

"These people saved him," Zal then stressed defiantly, turning back to Pallu. "Saved him from your lies and grip that you had on him, you killed him the moment you put your grubby hands on him!" Zal protested with venom, as he clutched his brother's still form.

"Zal," Junia softly offered some comfort to the Edenian. "We are leaving, we need to get Harper back to his ship, he needs to leave now, come on, come with us," Junia encouraged.

Slowly Zal let go of his brother laying him gently down, pausing for a moment to say goodbye, as he moved him away from Pallu. Rhade and the guards were now using a temporary stretcher to move Harper with care, as Zal took the comforting hold Junia offered and began to move. As they walked out of the room, with their weapons still armed, Dylan glanced at Beka and Rommie.

"Now what, those people outside won't let us just leave," Dylan stated.

"Captain, if I may remind you, you're the captain, you decide what happens," Rommie reminded him with an amused expression. "Harper did however ask me to tell you that Asa is the only one he trusts, that Asa is the one he chooses, as I have no idea who Asa is I can only assume that you do know him."

"Asa? Choosing for what?" Beka checked unsure, and then looked at Dylan.

"Asa is a good choice to lead," Dylan agreed with some consideration.

"To lead?" Beka once again looked between Dylan and Rommie. "What's going on?"

"Harper has configured Edenia's systems so that we are now in a position to hand control to the Edenians for the first time," Rommie informed her.

"And you knew this, was this part of your plan with Harper?" Beka checked with Dylan, feeling a little lost.

"We never planned this far, but it's what I was hoping Harper would do, even though it meant severing Edenia's connection with Earth," Dylan shrugged. "When Harper and Rommie exited the system I assumed it had been successfully done, and that's why Harper was able to leave," Dylan offered with a shrug.

"I just thought Rommie had gone in, kicked butt, and Harper's ok," Beka admitted.

"Harper made the decision, he decided to relinquish the hold Earth held over Edenia," Rommie confirmed.

"He did that, and you didn't help him in that decision?" Beka checked and saw Rommie shake her head to indicate she hadn't. "He really decided that the legacy Earth had one final claim to, that he took it upon himself to give that up on behalf of Earth?" Beka showed her surprise, unable to hide it. "I thought he'd want the whole freaking universe to know that Earth owned this place, and basically had control on it," Beka shook her head, and sighed. "Just when I think I know him, he goes and rewrites the book again," she offered with a frown.

"Harper wanted freedom," Dylan then spoke before Rommie could make the same statement. "He's been reminded of what its like to have it taken away, so in a way he has given Edenia the one thing he couldn't give to Earth."

"This is Harper, Dylan, he doesn't think like that," Beka objected lightly. "More likely he got himself in that system, realised it was basic science that he could easily manipulate with his eyes shut, and started to show off, inadvertently making himself a hero," Beka partly smiled.

"I prefer my version," Dylan offered with a confident grin.

"Dylan's version will certainly give more credence to the report when it's submitted to the council," Rommie agreed with a straight face, and missed the frown Dylan momentarily wore.

Beka considered their words as they approached the heavy door, and on opening it they discovered the building that had stood around the tunnels was no more than a pile of rubble. Outside the gathered Edenians were suddenly silent, and after a reassuring glance from Rommie, Dylan stepped forward, onto the steps and into the sunlight. Slowly he climbed the steps and looked out to the masses of people that had now gathered in the square.

"The power has been passed," Dylan declared taking control of the situation, and a low hum of voices was heard. "But the power has not passed to a stranger, not to a person from another land," Dylan continued, feeling the attention of hundreds on him in that moment. "I promised to your leaders that I would not leave Edenia unprotected, but that I, and my people, would leave and I have not forgotten that. Edenia's shield may have come down, but my ship and many others loyal to my Commonwealth protect you from above and will continue to protect you until such a time you decide, for yourselves, what you will do."

There was a sudden rousing a voices amongst the crowds before Dylan spoke again. "The power is no longer a secret, you must all now know where the controls truly lie," Dylan gestured behind him, to where they had come from. "And the power is no longer exclusive, you all now have the power, the power to decide what you want for the future of Edenia," Dylan couldn't help but feel the authority within him again, being in charge and control was refreshing after a short absence, he felt the confidence of his past and relished the moment.

A wave of hushed voices were heard, and then gasps as Trance stepped forward beside Dylan, she simply smiled at the captain before he continued once again. "I speak on behalf of the power, and it's his wish that the power be passed to you, to the people of Edenia, but to one man in particular who will be your guiding voice, your designated leader, chosen for the moment by the power during the adjustment to these changing times until such a time you are ready to vote for your own choice."

More voices were heard, as people looked around at each other, a slight excitement seemed in evidence as they took in the news. "Those leaders that make the claim they are in power, they are not the power and never will be unless you make them the power," Dylan stressed definitely now. "It is the powers wish that Asa should step forward and take control in the short term, to oversee this new beginning, the new Edenia."

Asa stood stunned, and open mouthed before his followers eagerly pushed him forward, towards Dylan and Trance. Cheers began to erupt as Asa took some unsteady steps towards Dylan, still in shock at his selection.

"Harper wanted this?" Asa tentatively asked.

"Harper wants this," Trance corrected him.

"You mean, he's still alive, he didn't become?" Asa checked with surprise, looking at Dylan as he nodded his head.

"He chose not to, just as he chose to give Edenia what is rightfully theirs with your guidance, and if you don't mind, we really need to get him medical care urgently, so we need to go," Dylan stressed quietly so only Asa could hear.

"Right, ok, and the system?" Asa checked, and stepped back a little on seeing Rommie for the first time, as she walked up the steps to join them.

"Its now in a language you can understand, you no longer need to be in the system to control it," Rommie assured him. "But I will remain here with you whilst you learn the basics."

"What about Pallu?" Asa then checked.

"He will not bother you," Trance smiled warmly.

"But there are rumours that he has been the true power all along, he knows the controls, and he worked with the powers you must know this, we saw him enter the building where others failed," Asa fussed.

Rommie stepped towards Asa. "His understanding of the controls limited him to just controlling the environmental controls, he was able to manipulate the weather, but he never had full control," Rommie revealed, her brief time in the system had revealed this to her. "He was the powers pet, they trained him, he obeyed and entertained them, they liked the distraction, his ancestry for the past three hundred and seventy years has the eldest male in the same role, they were a very loyal line, but they were nothing more than simple janitors."

Dylan wanted to smirk but knew his position as the authority in that moment didn't allow it.

"Asa, Harper's wishes are for you to take the first term in control of Edenia," Trance revealed, then gestured for Asa to stand back, and to Rhade to bring the stretcher that Harper lay on to the top of the steps. "Don't be afraid," she smiled towards Asa, who looked on as Harper came into view.

"Trance, what are you doing?" Rommie asked, suddenly aware that the glint in Trance's eyes was a sign she was about to do something.

"These people believe Harper is a power, a god if you like," Trance offered calmly. "They will not accept that Asa has the power unless they see it for themselves, and that event becomes stuff of legend and myth in itself."

"Trance, I'm not sure," Dylan began but stopped when Trance gestured for Rhade to bring the stretcher with Harper's unconscious body on forward.

The Edenian people suddenly went silent, believing they were seeing the now lifeless body of their faith before them. They were about to bow their heads when Trance raised her hands in Harper's direction. To the people's amazement a soft glowing ball of light seemed to appear from Harper, and Trance guided it with care towards Asa, until it bathed him in the soft light and disappeared.

"The power has been passed to the people of Edenia, use it wisely," Dylan caught on to Trance's intentions and quickly used it to his advantage. "We will protect you from above until you have decided if you wish to remain cut off, or if you wish to be accepted into the Commonwealth, either way, we will help you," Dylan confirmed, then under his breath he turned to Trance and Rommie. "Enough with the floor show we need to now help Harper and make sure he hasn't sacrificed too much in freeing this damn place!" he hissed.

"The Maru!" Beka suddenly exclaimed, as she reached the top of the steps with Zal and Junia and the people parted, suddenly noticing that her ship was waiting for her at the far end of the square.

"I took the liberty of removing it from the jungle," Rommie stated. "We were waiting for the first opportunity to get in here, and the Maru provided us with the best sensors to know the minute the shield came down and gain instant access, thankfully we were able to get close to your location and reach you in time," Rommie smiled.

"Rommie, you do not know just how glad I am to see her, thank you!" Beka genuinely offered as they quickly approached it.

"No!" Trance suddenly turned back towards the fallen building, and moments later a gunshot was heard, and the crowds scattered in panic.

Dylan spun around to see Asa falling to his knees, with Rommie helpless to have stopped the attack, and she could only watch as Asa hit the ground, and without a second thought Dylan raced back, with Trance beside him, and they reached the fallen man.

"Asa!" Dylan stressed but there was no response, and he looked up to see Ezra stood a few feet away with a gun in her hand, and Kenan now by her side.

"He's still alive," Trance quickly reported, and then stood with Dylan as they faced the two renegades.

"The powers wanted Asa to lead!" Dylan declared loudly, rapidly losing his patience and just wanting away from Edenia but not prepared to leave it in a worst state than when he arrived. He turned defiantly to the people of Edenia that now stared at the fallen form of Asa. "Yet these two chose to defy those wishes, is this going to be the first act of your freedom, of Edenia's freedom? A man chosen to lead loses his life?"

Low murmurings within the crowd grew louder and both Ezra and Kenan discovered their support was deserting them, and fear soon showed in their faces as Edenians surrounded them.

"Stop!"

Dylan spun around and saw Asa stood beside him now.

"Dylan is right but no one is losing their life," Asa declared with a strong stance. "Take these two to the prison block, I will deal with them once things have been sorted," he added, relishing his new role and easily taking charge.

Dylan checked Asa'a back and front, and found no bullet wound, and he wasn't the only one checking as Edenian's around them also tried to find the injury.

"Asa, I believe you wish to be shown the controls?" Rommie then gestured calmly, and Dylan could only watch, as a perfectly healthy Asa walked with Rommie back to the control room, still being guarded by the Commonwealth soldiers.

"Trance?" Dylan then wised up.

"Dylan, I didn't do anything," Trance offered innocently.

"Trance," Dylan repeated.

"Maybe that ball of energy I gave Asa for the sideshow helped him in other ways too?" Trance offered with a coy but secretly knowing smile.

"We should get going, maybe you could try using some of your sideshow tricks on Harper," Dylan quickly remembered the situation, and the two hurried back to the Maru that was now prepped and ready for launch.

* * *

Beka sat back in the chair, safely on board the Andromeda for the first time in weeks. Opposite her sat Dylan, both were in his office and neither spoke as they each finished off a bowl of food.

"The sooner we're off this stuff the better," Beka then remarked as she put her bowl to one side.

"It's good for us, we need to replace what we lost down on the planet," Dylan stated.

"Still tastes like crap," Beka dismissed, and then smiled. "They won't have to starve any more, down there, right?"

"I'm sure Asa will make the right decisions, and he'll have Commonwealth advisors by his side for the first six months at least to help him," Dylan assured her.

"The Commonwealth you barely trust?" Beka noted.

"I have to believe they will help Edenia," Dylan returned. "I personally will be glad to see the back of it."

"When do we leave?"

"Once Rommie returns, and I'm satisfied that the right balls are in motion," Dylan answered and put his own bowl to one side. "The signs are good on first reports, our emergency supplies have been evenly distributed and the fighting has stopped, it appears Edenians are just as tired as we are of their city."

"Change will do them good," Beka agreed, and then sighed. "Those three weeks felt like a lifetime, how'd we survive?"

"I'm not ready to even begin to work that one out," Dylan got to his feet, and moved to his desk.

Beka could sense his discomfort. "Dylan, the mission was tough on all of us."

"I know that," Dylan partially snapped before relaxing his voice. "Harper's on med deck right now, in a place we're still not sure he'll completely come back from, so I do know that, Beka."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Beka simply responded.

"I forgot how to lead," Dylan stressed.

"It's all in your mind," Beka returned quickly. "You could not have led us any better than you did, in the situation we were in."

"I forgot myself," Dylan then spoke, but his tone was less aggressively now, and more honest. "Rhade, Harper, they both took to the situation a lot better than I did."

"You were in pain for most of the time, we understood that," Beka stated.

"And Harper wasn't?" Dylan asked, turning to Beka to see her reaction.

"Dylan, you grew up in a comfortable world, and you may be three hundred years older than the rest of us but you are still young to the horrors of this universe, Harper isn't, he's at least twenty five years ahead of you in that department," Beka answered, and finally Dylan appeared to concede to her argument. "I know you prefer not to think of our struggles before you met us, hell I try and ignore what hell Harper must have grown up with, but it's always there Dylan and we can't let it effect how we see him now, or how you see us, if I learnt anything on Edenia, I learnt that about Harper, he doesn't look back only forward."

"What I learnt from this mission, the one thing, is that Harper can never ever be underestimated, not ever," Dylan stressed.

"You say that like a warning," Beka spoke with an air of curiosity.

"Maybe it is," Dylan answered, now facing away from Beka.

Beka was a little unnerved by Dylan's words, and quickly moved towards the door. "Speaking of which, I better go check on him," she stated, before leaving the room.

Dylan moved to sit down again, and as he did so he allowed himself to relax for the first time in days.

"Andromeda?"

"Yes captain," Andromeda returned in she appeared in hologram form.

"I want all accounts of the mission on Edenia to be edited to remove all references to Earth, and to Seamus Harper," Dylan stated. "Under my authority, and without explanation."

"Captain, that would mean editing both Beka and Rhade's reports," Andromeda informed him.

"All accounts, I do not want the Commonwealth to know the true extent of power on Edenia, and I do not want them to realise Harper's true potential, he must remain to them to be seen as a gifted engineer only," Dylan insisted. "I don't trust the Commonwealth with that information, they can't know Harper's actions on that planet; I believe it's for his own good."

"As you wish, sir, reports have been edited and are ready for submission to the council," Andromeda confirmed.

"Send," Dylan authorised and sat back, closing his eyes.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

Part 57

"That's it, open your eyes," Trance's encouraging tones became clearer now as consciousness returned, and Harper blinked into the sudden light that hit his senses.

Immediately he grimaced from the pain he felt, and took his time to concentrate on steadying his breathing.

"Take your time," Trance continued, and he felt her touch on his arm, a comforting and gentle hold.

For a moment, Harper felt as though he was floating and he couldn't quite determine where he was until other sounds became clearer, and then he focused on what he now recognised as med deck.

"I'm home," Harper managed to speak, and he couldn't stop the spontaneous smile that erupted across his face. This soon disappeared when he realised he was unable to move with any kind of fluid motion. "Trance."

"It's ok, don't panic," Trance assured him, sensing his sudden discovery. "The damage to your port has disrupted your spinal nerves, and the sensory overload of being inside the mainframe of Edenia whilst it was faulty has probably caused this," she stated.

"My back has been sore since they strung me up from the ceiling," Harper frowned at the memory, and there was bitterness in his tone.

"Beka informed me of additional actions that might have caused or encouraged this reaction," Trance smiled sadly. "You can only move your head with any control for the moment, but now you are awake I'll be able to make you strong enough for the operation that you need to fix your port."

"How long?" Harper asked quietly, his energy still lacking.

"I'm not sure, it might be as long as a week before you are strong enough," Trance already knew this would dishearten her engineer.

Shakily he moved his arms but the movement was slight and lacked any kind of control, involuntarily his hand shook until Trance took a hold of it to stop the movement. Harper's breathing quickened as he tried to comprehend what he had seen.

"Try to relax, Harper," Trance encouraged, letting go of his hand that was now still again. "Try not to move, your senses are over sensitive at the moment and your body does not have the strength to cope with the excessive movement caused by the shaking."

"Why can't I control them?" Harper asked with confusion.

"Your nerves and reflexes are confused due to the damage to your port, and by using your port when it was damaged you have opened yourself up to this injury," Trance explained with care. "But it is fixable and only temporary, please Harper, try not to panic."

Harper took a deep breath, trying to comprehend how he could spend even as much as a day without moving a muscle. "Trance, I can't do this," he simply said with some despair.

"Harper you are still very weak, and ill from your time on Edenia," Trance softly spoke, and her concern was clear. "I'm just asking you to try and hold on for a few more days, you need to find some strength," she continued. "I can give you something to control the shaking, but you must promise me that you will rest and you will not try and over exert yourself."

"I'm not even sure I can keep my eyes open, right now," Harper offered, with tired breaths.

"Try and rest some more, I'm still building your strength up so hopefully the next time you awake you will be stronger and able to move under medication," Trance smiled warmly.

Harper needed no further encouragement to close his eyes, as he drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Trance, did I hear Harper?" Beka then asked with surprise.

"He was awake for a few moments," Trance beamed back, as Beka walked towards her having just arrived on med deck.

"That's good, right?" Beka enthused.

"It's a good sign, yes," Trance answered, as she pressed an injector into Harper's arm. "His vitals are growing stronger, and his body is taking the medication well, at this rate he should be strong enough for the operation on his port in a couple of days," she smiled.

"Will it be like the first time?" Beka now asked.

"I'm hoping they can fix the port he has, but if he needs a new data port then it might be just like the first time," Trance feared.

Beka took a deep breath and moved to Harper's side, taking his hand into her own. "The people that did this to him, did it only to test him," Beka revealed. "Thinking he was some kind of god, and that that somehow gave them the right to abuse him."

"Beka," Trance's voice carried a warning tone. "The important thing is that Harper was strong enough, and that even after all they did, he still did the right thing for Edenia," she stated. "He could have easily sunk to their level and abused the power they were giving him, but he didn't, that has to account for something."

Beka smirked as she looked down at the sleeping form of her friend. "That Dylan is right, that we can't underestimate Harper, can we? Always ready to surprise us, he likes to act like a kid but inside that head of his is someone who is old beyond his years," she frowned. "Be nice if he acted like that a few more times, instead of enjoying tormenting us with his childish games," she smiled warmly now.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to see that side of him," Trance offered. "Maybe he wants to be that kid again, that he feels safe enough to not be that grown up he can be sometimes," Trance spoke whilst not taking her eyes off Harper.

"By all accounts he was never a kid to begin with," Beka remembered the brief stories Harper had told her about his childhood.

"So he's living his life back to front, he's already been the responsible adult, he's learnt life's lessons by his mistakes and now," Trance offered a playful smile. "It's time for him to play, and let others take responsibility."

"The world ship is still coming this way," Beka remembered.

"And Harper will act appropriately when it does get here, I'm sure of it," Trance stated.

Beka offered a sad smile. "A part of me just wants to take Harper, take the Maru, and get the hell away from here," she admitted softly. "He's seen enough for any lifetime, I don't want him being a part of this war, and I don't think I want to fight any more," she stressed sadly. "Bad stuff happened on Edenia, Trance, we experienced so much and I saw too much pain and suffering. I don't think I'm ready to jump straight back in, and I certainly don't want Harper to either."

"It should be his decision," Trance said with care.

"He'll make the decision to fight, he doesn't know anything else," Beka argued. "But its time he did, it's time he lived a life without that fight going on."

"Beka, we need you and Harper in this battle we face," Trance offered. "Without you the fight could get a lot worse not only for us, but for you and this universe."

"Are you saying that the fate of the universe really depends on me and Harper being there to face it, to have to go through that?" Beka asked.

"Yes," Trance offered without a trace of emotion in her features.

"You know you freak me out when you're honest with me," Beka stated with hesitancy in her voice.

"It is not a coincidence that you and Harper find yourself in this place, this situation, at this time with the world ship approaching," Trance simply added.

"OK, for now, I'll stay and fight," Beka compromised. "But the minute my gut tells me to cut lose, not even you will stop me and I will do all I can to get Harper the hell away as well, never underestimate my loyalty to my crew."

"Do you still consider me a part of your crew?" Trance innocently asked.

Beka paused and considered her response. "I am not arguing with you here, or meaning to oppose your desires for this universe, but my crew consisted of a Magog priest, a mud foot from Earth, and a purple pixie with a tail."

Trance simply nodded her head in understanding, briefly looking at the gold colouring of her hands. "Rev is no longer true Magog, and by all accounts you no longer see Harper as just a mud foot from Earth."

"There's your answer," Beka simply said, and with a brief look at Harper, she left his side and med deck, and a riddle for Trance to try and figure out.

* * *

"Zal, Junia," Dylan exclaimed as he walked down the corridor towards them. "I was beginning to think you had already left the ship, where have you been?" Dylan asked with amusement.

"Exploring!" Zal smiled.

"The lower decks, the upper decks and all the decks in between," Junia grinned. "This ship is unlike anything we've ever seen before, and I hope you'll excuse our enthusiasm to explore it."

"So long as you were not getting into any trouble, feel free to explore," Dylan considered.

The holographic image of Andromeda appeared. "I can confirm that they have not been causing any trouble," she stated with a fond smile.

"Good, thank you Andromeda for keeping an eye on them," Dylan acknowledged.

"Sheesh, good job we didn't get up to anything, didn't realise we were being watched," Zal suggested, bringing Junia closer to him.

"Silly, we were told that Andromeda was all seeing all knowing," Junia giggled.

"Well it seems you have both had fun," Dylan saw how close the two were.

"I can't believe we've already been here for four days, is there any word yet on Harper?" Zal then asked, moving forward slightly.

Dylan took a breath before speaking. "We received a communication that the operation was successful, Trance, Beka and Harper should be arriving back in the Maru from the medical facility tomorrow morning."

"I wish I could have gone with them," Junia offered sadly.

"Unfortunately your appearance there would have asked too many questions," Dylan frowned, the Edenian's colouring and appearance looking even more striking now on board the Andromeda. "We needed to concentrate on Harper's wellbeing."

"Have any decisions been made yet about our options?" Zal asked.

"You are both sure that you do not wish to return to Edenia?" Dylan asked.

"I have nothing there now," Zal spoke with sadness. "My brother has been laid to rest; I feel it's my time to move on if I can have that chance."

"I would also desire to see more of this universe, all I have is my sister and if I never see her again, it would be too soon," Junia offered. "My life on Edenia was built around my faith, and I now realise that I should look beyond that, the teachings I was taught, I have followed and then fulfilled, I need to find a new path," she spoke with sincerity.

"I could put you in touch with a wise man I know, he speaks of the way, you may find his path an interesting one," Dylan suggested, omitting for the moment the fact about that man also being magog.

"Does that mean we can stay?" Junia brightened.

"It means we will escort you to a suitable base, from which you can discover the universe," Dylan answered. "We are preparing for a war that we can not possibly know the outcome, and it would be unfair of us to grant you sanctuary on board when I can not guarantee your long term safety."

Junia and Zal nodded their heads in unison, and understanding. "We do appreciate your efforts to help us, and to help Edenia. It is too much that you have remained in orbit to protect us, whilst our people decide their future," Junia acknowledged.

"Whatever your people decide, we will support it as best we can," Dylan partly smiled, but deep down, after four days, he felt support for joining the Commonwealth was slipping and he knew Asa was steering Edenia towards cutting themselves off again.

"Well I'm going to go and explore the mess deck again, that never fails to please me," Zal hungrily announced, and Dylan watched them both pass him towards their destination.

Andromeda flickered and looked at her captain knowingly. "We can't protect them from the universe, captain, and we also can not hide them from it."

"They want to explore, and I don't blame them," Dylan simply agreed.

"If you ask them, I'm sure they will understand," Andromeda responded.

"Ask them to forget all that Harper did for them, for their people, their city?" Dylan scoffed the notion. "In the short time Harper was on that planet, he made life time friends of those two, I say anything to even suggest they omit Harper's role in Edenia and Harper will be the first to know."

"Harper will find out," Andromeda stated as fact.

Dylan looked upwards. "Of that I have no doubt, but I would prefer that he hears it from me, I can't afford to make an enemy of Seamus Harper, not at this time."

Andromeda frowned as she looked at her captain. "Do you fear Seamus Harper, captain?"

"I now fear the actuality of ever having to fear Seamus Harper," Dylan cryptically returned, and continued walking, leaving Rommie to frown before blinking out of sight.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

Thanks for the comments! Only two more parts after this one! thanks for staying with me :)

ohh and remember to check out me forum (click my username for the link)

* * *

Part 58

The voices were distant, but slowly became one as Harper focused on the one voice that called him. He wearily opened his eyes, and blinked at the sharpness of the light above him, before his sight adjusted and he made out the figure of Trance looking back at him.

"You're on board the Andromeda, Seamus, you've been asleep for a while so you may feel disorientation," Trance spoke, her tone soft.

Harper's mind was a mess as he tried to remember, but nothing was coming forward. Blinking his eyes some more, he felt a sudden fear and brought his hand up to his neck, taking a sharp intake of breath.

"It's ok, you have a bandage, it's perfectly ok," Trance assured him. "Try and relax, everything is ok."

"If everything is ok why is my neck in a bandage?" Harper couldn't help remark, as he tried to take in his surroundings.

"Everything is ok because your neck is bandaged, Harper," Beka's voice now sounded, and Harper glanced over to where she stood close to the cot he lay on, seeing her smiling face.

Suddenly remembering something, Harper brought his hand up to where he could see it and flexed it; a brief smile appeared on his face. "I can move my hand, no shaking," he stated, to ensure the others saw it too.

"That's right, Harper, the operation to fix your port was a success," Trance beamed.

"I've had the operation already?" Harper checked, once again feeling the bandage around his neck.

"You took to the treatment really well, considering your immune system, and you were strong enough in just a couple of days," Trance answered.

"Stronger than you look, right, shorty?" Beka piped up.

"Don't exactly remember much from the past few days," Harper frowned.

"Not surprising, you've been unconscious for the best part of the past five days," Trance responded calmly.

Harper didn't appear happy by that statement. "I still feel tired, are you sure everything's alright, it doesn't seem right if I can't stay awake," he stressed.

"Just relax," Trance assured him, and then sighed. "You may not remember but whilst you were connected to the Edenian system, you were exposed to the bantra plant again, and Beka told me that the toxins of this plant caused a past addiction to reawaken in you."

"You mean I'm addicted again?" Harper feared.

"No, but you did suffer an overdose of sorts, your body has a weakness that we now need to try and fix, and make it more tolerant to," Trance offered.

"Don't worry, Harper, we'll help you," Beka simply confirmed, and took a hold of his hand to confirm her words.

"I'm not an addict, I'll be fine," Harper stressed.

"We're not saying you are but you only suffered a similar overdose a couple of years ago, we have to be careful," Trance warned. "The human body is a strange thing sometimes."

"I'm not strange either," Harper returned, as a distraction to mask his fear.

"I have to say I beg to differ on that one," Beka smiled.

"Edenia," Harper suddenly appeared more alert as his memories returned.

"We're still in orbit," Beka stated. "But don't worry, things are in hand."

"You did well," Trance then spoke with care.

"I want to stay involved with their progress," Harper stressed, as if suddenly afraid that he wouldn't see the planet again. "I feel it's my right, my responsibility to ensure their system remains in tact," he added.

"All in good time," Beka assured her friend. "We'll discuss this once you're stronger and more able."

"I did do the right thing, right?" Harper then checked.

"Harper, you made us all proud," Trance smiled fondly.

Harper considered the vote of confidence, before sighing. "So what now, back to fighting agents of the Abyss, preparing for the world ship?"

"Back to the old routine," Beka sadly agreed.

"Once you have rested," Trance was sure to remind the engineer.

"Well, you know it's going to take me years to get over the past three weeks, it was very tough and not to mention traumatic," Harper spoke in jest.

"You have two days before I sign you back onto light duties," Trance smiled back.

"Will I get some private counselling sessions with my favourite unknown being?" Harper suggested playfully.

"Seamus Harper, you're beyond any help I could offer you," Trance returned, before she began to move away, with Beka joining her.

"Hey, on Edenia I had the power you know," Harper continued, albeit tiredly now as he succumbed once more to sleep.

"This is why I would have preferred him never to have found that small detail out," Beka sighed heavily, as she walked with Trance away from the recovering human. "I'm telling you, we'll never hear the end of it."

* * *

"Andromeda?"

"Yes, Beka," Andromeda appeared on the three view screens that dominated the command deck.

Beka continued to work at her station on command, confusion etched across her face. "Did Dylan review my report for the Edenia mission?"

"He did," Andromeda answered.

"It's been modified, tampered with," Beka stated.

"I know," Andromeda returned evenly.

"Where is Dylan Hunt?"

"He travelled down to Edenia to oversee the election that is taking place today," Andromeda revealed.

"You know he has completely omitted any part Harper played in the mission," Beka was attempting to keep her anger in check.

"I am aware of this," Andromeda stated.

"Do you know why?"

"Dylan Hunt gave no explanation for the record, however he did mention that it was for Seamus Harper's own good," Andromeda spoke as fact.

"Really?" Beka wasn't convinced. "Harper nearly died three times over on that damn planet in the name of that mission, and now Dylan Hunt wants that fact to be ignored?"

"Not ignored, just not mentioned to the Commonwealth," Andromeda corrected.

"Because he didn't get to play hero for once?" Beka snapped.

"Beka, our relationship with the Commonwealth is not at present friendly, I believe Dylan Hunt has good reason to show caution when presenting facts about his own crew to the council," Andromeda stated.

"Andromeda, you're a war ship not a diplomat," Beka reminded her.

"And Seamus Harper is my engineer, and if my captain fears information on my engineer falling into the wrong hands, then I follow my captain's orders," Andromeda stated firmly.

"The wrong hands?" Beka checked. "Those hands belong to the thing we've been helping your captain build for the past four years!" she stressed.

"You should discuss this with Captain Hunt, on his return later today," Andromeda suggested.

"Don't worry, I will," Beka seethed.

"Problem?" Rhade spoke up as he walked onto command.

"You ever get the feeling that you've woken up one day and everything has changed, things that you thought you knew and understood?" Beka asked.

Rhade wore a complex expression as he considered her question. "My life has been turned upside down by recent events, so yes, quite often I feel that way."

"Wrong person to ask, forget I did," Beka huffed and left command, leaving Rhade to assume control.

* * *

"Have you ever thought of leaving?" Beka asked casually.

"Leaving? I've only just got back here, and I'm going nowhere for the next century and a half, trust me," Harper returned glibly. "Seamus Harper will be an exhibit on this ship when it's in a museum, because I'm not going anywhere, ever again," he ranted flippantly.

Beka smirked, and looked over at her friend. He was now strong enough to sit up, so much so he dangled his legs over the side of the cot and looked as though he was going to make a break for the door any minute, to escape the med deck.

"Seriously," Beka asked again.

"Seriously?" Harper checked, and saw his friend wasn't kidding. "No, I've never really thought about it, I mean not for more than a few seconds. There are times when captain perfect pisses me off and I may instinctively for like five seconds consider it, but this is my home. I'm safe here, I have all I need here," he shrugged. "Why, what's brought this on?"

"I'm growing more concerned by what's happening to the Commonwealth," Beka answered distantly.

"You too, huh," Harper sighed.

"You're also troubled by it?" Beka checked, turning to face her friend now to check his reactions.

"Not so much the bigger picture, but you know, Dylan isn't that guy we first knew anymore, is he?" Harper tried to explain. "That guy we saw on Edenia, masquerading as Dylan Hunt, it just made me realise that he's losing faith and that's a dangerous thing, especially consider what we're facing," he offered. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to run but I'm going to be watching my back, and yours, trust me."

"First sign of it all going to hell?" Beka questioned with a warm smile.

"I'll trust my gut and act on it," Harper smirked.

"Just like that?"

"No, I'll probably check to see what you guys are doing first, and then act on whatever you do," Harper answered with a knowing grin.

"You would leave at the first sign of trouble?"

"Probably not," Harper admitted with a heavy sigh, considering it as a reality. "I don't know, Beka, it's weird times and my heads still trying to get around what the past month has just put us through."

Harper suddenly tensed and clutched his arms around his sides, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I'll get you some water," Beka offered quickly, and Harper took some controlled breaths until she returned. Then shakily he took the glass and sipped the water, until he gave the glass back to Beka. "Better?" Beka asked with concern, seeing the light sheen of perspiration on his face now.

"I hate this," Harper spoke with fear, his eyes still tightly shut.

"It won't be for ever, it will pass," Beka encouraged fondly, holding his arm for comfort.

"It wasn't like this the first time," Harper offered distantly, as he opened his eyes. "The first time was easier, not like this and Brendan was there, making sure I didn't get any urges to do that stuff, there wasn't pain like this," Harper grimaced.

"You technically overdosed on those toxins," Beka spoke, knowing the pain her friend was feeling. "You didn't become addicted, your suppressed addiction was reawakened by the exposure to that stuff, Harper, you never beat your addiction before, you just controlled it but the overdose pushed you over the edge to this, trust me I know what I'm talking about," Beka stressed with sadness.

"It didn't feel this bad when I overdosed on the serum that I was taking for the larvae," Harper reasoned, with some doubt in his voice.

"That was not as toxic as the bantra plant, that plant can knock a perfectly clean person out just with a few breaths if they get too close," Beka answered softly. "You also didn't experience nose bleeds with the serum, did you?" she countered, and then raised her hand to brush the strands of hair that were now plastered to Harper's forehead back. "Least that black dye is starting to grow out," she commented by way of distraction.

"It is?" Harper frowned, unconcerned but welcoming the distraction, as he recovered his composure now and the pain receded.

"Harper, don't worry, ok?" Beka encouraged. "You're still weak after the surgery and the cramps you're feeling probably feel a lot worse because of that, it will get better."

"I hope so," Harper frowned weakly, still holding himself as he looked away, before he turned back to Beka. "You won't leave me, you know if you decide to go?" Harper asked with a voice so scared, Beka had to stop herself from hitting him for being so silly, in her opinion.

"Of course I won't, Seamus," Beka quickly assured him. "How about we just promise each other that we stick together?" Beka suggested brightly.

"That I can do," Harper agreed with a growing smile, as his strength returned. "No matter what, Harper and Valentine will always ride together," he declared defiantly now.

"Harper!"

"Zal," Harper sighed, seeing Zal and Junia enter the med deck.

"You're up, it's about time!" Zal exclaimed. "Man, you've looked better and that's saying something seeing as I still haven't seen you well," he then commented without a thought.

"I'll leave you three to it," Beka hastily retreated towards the door, leaving Harper to throw her a glare that could kill.

"What happened to sticking together, huh, and never leaving me?" Harper called after her in mock jest, as she made her escape.

"Aw, we'll go if you need to sleep for another twenty thousand hours," Zal mocked, as he jumped up on the cot to sit beside Harper.

"Don't know if you've noticed Zal, but I nearly died a few days ago and I've just had a major operation," Harper stressed with amusement.

Zal dismissed Harper's words. "Drama queen," he teased.

"Well I'm glad you're up," Junia smiled and moved beside Harper. "I've missed you."

Harper avoided looking at Junia, and instead concentrated on the floor of med deck. He wasn't sure why it was so difficult to look at her, but suddenly he felt uncomfortable with her being there, and without good reason.

"I think she's avoiding me," Zal then remarked.

"Who?" Harper was confused.

"Beka, she hasn't said a word to me beyond pleasantries since I've been on board," Zal sighed.

"Trust me, pleasantries is more than most people get with Beka," Harper teased. "Why does it bother you?" he then asked, and saw the hints of a look in Zal's glance towards the doors where Beka had moments before been. "No way!"

"What?" Zal offered defensively.

"Give it up, man, she'll never go for it," Harper confidently stated.

"You're just jealous that it's not you I'm fawning over," Zal mocked.

Harper grinned. "Like I said, Zal, give it up, fishing around these parts will just bring you pain, from all sectors," Harper warned with a fond smile.

"Fishing?" Zal frowned, unsure of the reference.

"Must be an Earth thing, we'll need to brush up on Earth and find out more about the beings that made our city," Junia enthused, staying close to Harper's side.

"They are deciding where to dump us, for our own good," Zal spoke up, rapidly changing the subject.

"They won't dump you," Harper argued lightly. "The Commonwealth are the good guys, most of the time."

"They won't let us stay here," Junia answered.

Harper shrugged. "This is a warship and there's a war approaching, it makes sense not to carry civilians at this time," he offered.

"You're a civilian," Zal protested.

"I'm a lieutenant actually," Harper argued back.

"Honourary," Zal returned. "I've done my homework."

"I'm a god, actually, to your people at least," Harper mocked.

"Seamus Harper!" Junia snapped. "Do not mock our faith and your part in it, that's not fair."

Harper caught his breath as he turned to Junia, shocked by her objection but realising his insensitivity. "I was just joking, Junia, I didn't," Harper tried to explain but saw that Junia was now just as embarrassed by her outburst. "I'm sorry, Junia."

"Ok," Junia quietly accepted. "I'm sorry too, I know it's all a big joke to you, and I understand why," she offered.

"No, I don't see it as a joke," he assured her softly. "Maybe I find it amusing, because I was brought up to believe gods and promised people were of a higher plane, and well basically people not like me," Harper explained with amusement.

"And I over reacted, sorry, I'm still a little fazed by the facts, the past week has been a whirlwind of emotions for me, I just don't know where to turn," Junia explained, and seemed to be waiting for Harper to speak.

"Hey pal, that's you cue to offer some good old comfort," Zal hissed towards Harper, who remained unmoving by Junia's side.

"Oh," Harper suddenly realised and hesitantly brought his arms around Junia, but it lacked any kind of feeling or emotion, and Junia quickly stepped back and towards Zal.

"We should let Harper rest, I'm sure he doesn't need us bothering him," Junia spoke quickly.

"Yeah," Zal agreed, though he was staring at Harper now, unnerving the human slightly. "I can check out the mess deck again, I love that part of the ship."

"Cool," Harper awkwardly enthused, and watched as the two Edenian's left the med deck, and he tried to figure out his own feelings and why he was suddenly unsure of how he felt.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Part 59

Beka waited until the captain emerged from the Eureka Maru that had docked in the hanger bay a few minutes earlier, and then approached with some purpose.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Dylan asked, oblivious to Beka's anger, as he glanced at Rommie who was stood by his side, having just returned from Edenia with him.

"You know what," Beka stressed, and saw Rommie mentally communicating with her ship self.

"She knows, Dylan, about your orders regarding the reports to the council," Rommie then informed Dylan.

Dylan frowned and then began to walk, with Beka and Rommie falling into place either side of him. "I understand why you're angry," Dylan began as they left the hanger deck.

"Angry doesn't even come close," Beka seethed. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't take Harper right not and leave this damn ship, and the ungratefulness behind!"

Dylan stopped and made sure he had Beka's attention, as they reached the connecting point in the corridors. "I did it to protect Harper, and to protect Earth," Dylan stated firmly.

"And yourself no doubt, you've taken your experiences on Edenia far too personally and Harper will not be your scapegoat!" Beka stressed.

"Now calm down!" Dylan ordered loudly, and Beka instinctively backed down, looking away from the high guard captain. "Right now Harper is the only person who fully understands Edenia's systems, he's the only one in this universe who could jack in right now and instantly understand it!"

"And, why is that a bad thing?" Beka snapped. "Making you feel inferior?"

Dylan lightly grabbed Beka's upper arms, to make his point clearer. "Fine, I'll tell the council if that's what you want, the same council that you yourself know I no longer trust and hell, I'll just go and tell Earth too, sure the Nietzscheans would love to know there's one sure fire way of gaining control of the city of Edenia!" Dylan stressed with anger. "We both know that Edenia is ideally located to completely control this sector and be well protected in doing so, that's why we risked our lives to go down there in the first place, and now you want to risk Harper's very being by exposing him to the universe, for what? Fame, acknowledgement, a pat on the back?"

Beka was silent now in the face of Dylan's wrath, as he continued. "I needed to take back control and I did exactly that by protecting my crew, the crew I care deeply about, and our experiences on Edenia just reminded me of that fact," Dylan spoke with calm now. "I also realised that I can no longer avoid and mistake the fact that I do not trust the very thing I've been working my butt off for the past four years to build, we have to stick together and keep all the cards to our chest, and that means the true skills of our crew, of Harper, Trance, yourself and Rhade, and it's my job to protect you so we can make this universe a better place."

Beka took a deep breath and then gestured for Dylan to let go of her, as she backed away. "You should have told me, not let me find out the way I did," Beka spoke softly.

"I wanted Harper to be the first to know," Dylan offered. "But the time I just spent on Edenia was longer than I expected."

"How are things down there?" Beka idly asked.

"They have voted for the shield to be permanently reinitialised, have things go back to how they were," Dylan sighed. "They don't want to join the Commonwealth or be a part of the universe," Dylan spoke with some sadness at the decision.

"I don't blame them," Beka shrugged. "And if things go to hell out here, might be a good place to hide, so long as it's not as messed up as it was during our first visit."

"We should let them be," Dylan advised. "They want to be cut off for a reason."

"But we helped them, gave them control, so they won't turn us away, surely?" Beka protested.

"I'm hoping we never have to ask for sanctuary, it would take this universe turning into the depths of hell to make me return willingly to that city once the shield is restored," Dylan simply said, and then looked over to the side as the hologram of Andromeda materialised.

"Dylan," the hologram greeted. "Zal and Junia have just made a joint request to return to Edenia, they have decided to stay on their planet."

"They have?" Beka checked.

"The novelty has worn off and they say the thought of leaving their home is too much," The hologram spoke.

"Ok, we'll arrange something," Dylan dismissed easily. "Tell them we'll arrange something later, I need to get some sleep and freshen up, Beka you have command," Dylan stated tiredly and walked along the corridor and away from Beka, the hologram and Rommie, and they now just stood and stared at each other for a moment.

"Shame, I was just getting use to having them two around," Beka commented finally.

"It does seem a little sudden," the hologram noted.

Rommie had a strange look on her face. "Zal is acting strange," Rommie spoke with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Beka asked.

"He's angry, Junia is attempting to calm him down, he seems agitated," Rommie considered, and her hologram nodded her head.

"He has high levels of the Bantra toxin in his blood, he is currently intoxicated," The hologram supported.

"Great, perfect!" Beka sighed. "I better go check on him."

"Did you know he was an addict?" Rommie asked, as they began to walk and the hologram disappeared from sight.

"Not exactly," Beka answered. "But does this look like my surprised face?"

"No I would say that was your not surprised face," Rommie noted.

"Exactly, and the last thing Harper needs around him right now is an addict to that damn toxin, maybe we should get Zal off this ship sooner rather than later," Beka stressed.

"Do you think Zal might have exposed Harper to the drug at all?" Rommie now casually asked.

"I don't think so, he seemed just as surprised as us when we found out," Beka admitted.

"Sometimes addicts will do anything to cover their own habits, lying being the most common," Rommie pointed out.

Beka took a deep breath, her own nightmares returning to her thoughts. "Don't ask me how I know, but I'm confident Zal had nothing to do with reawakening Harper's addiction, I know how that happened, a guy called Buz."

Rommie looked at Beka with a frown, but decided not to argue as they continued to walk to Zal's location.

* * *

"Zal you have to calm down," Junia tried to reason with her troubled friend. "Come on, take a deep breath and fight this," she stressed. "What is wrong?" she continued when Zal didn't respond.

"It just made me mad," Zal spoke with agitation, now pacing the deck as Junia attempted to follow.

"What did?"

"The way he spoke to you," Zal returned.

"Who?"

"Harper, who else?" Zal snapped.

"What?" Junia stepped forward and stopped Zal pacing. "What way did he speak to me?"

"Like he didn't care," Zal answered.

"Zal, he's been through so much it's understandable that he's not ready to accept me into his life, come on, be fair," Junia spoke with honesty. "Is this why you want us to return to Edenia?"

"Yes," Zal took a deep breath.

"Why did you take an extra dose of that stuff?" Junia then frowned. "Was it because of Harper?"

"I needed it, for the first time in weeks I just needed something more to push me further," Zal explained, without making sense.

"You were doing so well," Junia sighed. "For four weeks you've been controlling it and now we have to start all over again."

"Harper did this," Zal offered softly.

"No, Zal, he helped you, you've been able to control your addiction for four weeks because of Harper, you can't blame him," Junia argued.

"Well I won't have him reject you, because I warned him, right at the beginning I warned him," Zal stated flippantly. "He knew you were my special girl, I warned him," Zal now fussed, as he continued to pace the room.

Junia froze on seeing the expression on her friend's troubled face. "Don't do anything, Zal, not in this state, and you don't want Harper to see you like this."

"He knows I'm an addict, he already guessed," Zal stressed.

"I know, I heard him too, and he was right you shouldn't have taken more of that stuff on this ship, it will know, this ship it's all seeing remember?" Junia reminded him. "Probably already knows."

"I don't care," Zal moved to the cot in the corner of the room, his energy waning now as the dose lost its edge. "Already seen Harper," he then added before closing his eyes.

"What?" Junia demanded.

"After I made the request, I went to see Harper, before I came back here to see you," Zal wearily settled down to sleep, that rapidly seemed to be taking him over.

Junia didn't want to hear anymore, she quickly moved to the exit and headed towards med deck. Moments later Beka and Rommie entered the room, and found Zal already in a deep sleep.

"Where's Junia?" Beka casually asked.

"On her way to med deck, I think we should go too," Rommie then answered, already making her way back to the corridor.

"Why, what's going on?" Beka picked up the urgency.

"It's Harper," Rommie said, her voice unable to mask the concern.

"What about Harper?" Beka demanded.

"Well he's fine, but his nose has just started to bleed," Rommie stated, and both women picked up the pace.

* * *

Harper looked at his hands and saw the sticky red substance that covered them. The shock set in and he just stood numbly staring at them, feeling the warm sensation as the blood travelled down to his chin and stained the white t-shirt he was wearing.

He hadn't really thought anything of the tea Zal had made him, and he put the gesture down to nothing more than another of Zal's quirks, supporting the strange affection Zal seemed to have for him. Harper had waited for it to cool but as soon as he brought it to his mouth, he recognised the sensation and then the blood flowed. A few feet away from where he now stood lay the broken glass and scattered liquid of the tea, covering that part of the deck.

"No," Harper denied what he was seeing, and he remembered what Zal had said.

'I told you not to hurt Junia, I warned you.' Zal had been more animated than he remembered ever seeing him before, more like the night he had first met him in that house, when he had picked a fight with him for no reason, and suddenly Harper's blood ran cold as he put two and two together. Those words Zal had spoken though were not said in anger, more like a passing comment between friends, and Harper had long ago taken a lot of what Zal said in jest, never sensing a threat.

'Now we're equal, you should know that he's still got Zal right where he wants him, don't trust him.' He'd been warned, and now Harper's thoughts were confused as he was taunted by Buz's warning, don't trust Zal. Harper shook his head slowly in denial, Zal was not like that, he was no longer Pallu's puppet, but nothing could disguise that Harper was now looking at his own hands covered in blood. An innocent gesture of friendship by Zal had led to this, but he didn't want to believe it was true.

"Harper?"

"Junia," Harper spun around and almost lost his balance, and Junia quickly moved to his side to support him.

"Stay focused," Junia advised as she checked his reactions, happy to see Harper moving his eyes following her hand, and reacting to her clicking her fingers. "You've only had a light exposure, you know who you are, right?"

"Course I do," Harper smirked, feeling light headed now that the initial shock had worn off. "Seamus Zelazny Harper, genius."

"You should sit down," Junia advised.

"I can't," Harper grimaced. "Movement is making me feel sick," he added.

"Come down to the floor then, come on, I've got you," Junia spoke with care, as Harper trusted her voice and allowed his legs to buckle so he could sit on the floor. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Harper moved to sit cross-legged, and then used his hands to rest his head on, as the nausea caught up with him for a moment.

Junia retuned to his side, he hadn't even realised she had gone, and she brought a cloth to his face to stop the nose bleed. She looked up when Beka and Rommie joined her.

"Trance, report to med deck immediately," Beka spoke with concern on seeing Harper sitting on the floor with a blood stained cloth to his face.

"He's ok," Junia confidently assessed.

"We'll let Trance confirm that," Beka advised, kneeling beside Harper now, and putting an arm across his back.

"Sorry," Harper then looked up at Junia.

"Don't," Junia returned knowingly, seeing the confusion in Harper's expression. "Zal was wrong, not you."

"Zal did this?" Beka questioned.

Junia reluctantly turned to Beka, hesitant to answer. "I think so."

"He did," Harper answered, rubbing his temples now to ease the pain, and then looked at Junia. "He was high, right?" he guessed.

Junia nodded her head slowly, and turned to Beka. "Look, we'll leave the ship and return to Edenia immediately, we won't stay, I'm sorry I thought Zal was over the worse but he still has a long way to go to beat his own addiction, and these stupid lapses he has."

"He shouldn't be around Harper at the moment," Beka agreed.

"You've been saying that all along," Harper argued lightly.

"And he's continued to hurt or betray you all along, enough is enough, Harper," Beka returned.

"Don't go," Harper looked up at Junia. "Neither you or Zal, don't go because of this, you have a great opportunity to leave Edenia, to leave your past behind," he stressed.

"Harper," Beka stressed. "They can't stay here, what if Zal does this again?"

"He won't," Harper stated firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Beka wasn't going to let it lie.

Harper shrugged, and then looked up as Trance came in. "I think I'm going to be sick, you might want to clear a path," he announced clutching his arms around his stomach, and looked very much like he wasn't joking, but Junia didn't move and Beka started to gently rub his back.

"What happened?" Trance asked.

"The tea," Harper managed between deep breaths, as he tried to beat the nausea.

"He must have laced it with the bantra toxin," Junia figured. "It's how some people like their tea on Edenia and is not enough of an exposure to cause addiction, but for addicts and in Harper's case, it's enough to give them a hit."

"How did Zal get that toxin on board, and how did it escape Rommie's attention?" Beka asked.

"That's my fault," Junia admitted. "I've been helping Zal with his addiction, and so I carry very small amounts with me, for those moments where he just needs something to pick him up."

"You give him the drug to pick him up, the whole point of getting over an addiction is to avoid the drug full stop," Beka stated.

"The Bantra toxin is very toxic," Trance explained before Junia could answer. "For addicts it would kill them to simply stop exposing themselves to it, they have to reduce their exposure little by little, it's not like Flash, you can't just stop."

"So how far apart are Zal's hits now?" Beka idly asked.

"Usually he can go a week between needing bantra tea, but he must have increased his own dosage to get to the state he was in, this will set him back quite a bit," Junia frowned.

"What caused it?" Beka asked.

"Who knows what exactly triggered it, but in the past week he's lost his brother, seen all he knows on Edenia shot to pieces and has considered the prospect of leaving that world behind for a big adventure, I'm sure his anxiety levels are sky high," Junia shrugged. "He probably lost his control, control that he barely has to start with, and had a moment of weakness."

"I don't blame him," Harper sighed, still holding his head in his hands.

"Maybe it's best you both return to Edenia, until he's straightened out," Beka frowned.

"No," Harper answered, and looked up finally. "The best thing I did was leave that life behind when I had the same problem, a change of scenery and perspective is the best thing he could have to help him."

"Harper, Zal is not you," Beka reasoned. "You didn't try and hurt people when you joined my crew, Zal needs help that we can't give him."

"You're wrong," Harper insisted. "He did this to me because he thought I was hurting Junia. Sending him back to Edenia, with Pallu still alive is not helping Zal."

"Harper wasn't hurting me," Junia spoke up to clarify. "I can appreciate that Harper has other things to focus on right now."

"Exactly, so I guess Zal read my words that wrong," Harper offered, and saw the blank expressions of Beka, Trance and Rommie staring back at him.

"I will help Zal, and I'll make sure we stay clear of Pallu," Junia spoke sincerely.

"Pallu will be standing trial over the coming weeks, so you should be ok to find a new place to live in Edenia," Rommie then mentioned.

Harper frowned, not looking convinced, before he sighed. "Anyway, the fact is Zal probably felt a bit lost, because he feels you just want to dump him and forget about him, so can you blame him for losing it?"

"We told him why he can't stay on board," Trance offered.

"I know," Harper answered. "But he gave me the impression that apart from pleasantries, he hadn't exactly been made to feel welcome."

"We've been busy," Beka defended but her words gave away her own guilt, and she saw Harper and Junia staring at her. "Ok, I know I haven't exactly been giving my attention to Zal, or you Junia, but I have been busy, I have a job on this ship, this isn't Edenia."

"I think Zal has a crush on you," Junia then informed Beka. "He won't admit it but he's really wanted you to just acknowledge him just a little, like how you did on Edenia, he doesn't understand that things have changed. He's lost, he has nothing now and I think he's really feeling it."

Beka nodded her head in understanding. "I'll talk to him, and if he's lucky I won't beat him upside the head for what he's done to you," Beka gestured to Harper.

"I'm ok, just a little zoned," Harper offered tiredly, and took the bloodied cloth from Junia to wipe his face clean again.

"But I need to talk to you first, Harper," Beka then spoke, and the others bar Trance all made their excuses to leave.

"Is it ok if I stay, I want to ensure Harper is ok like he claims," Trance offered, and Beka nodded her head to indicate it was ok. "Can you move, or do you want to remain on the floor?" Trance asked.

"I'll stay here, still feel a little sick," Harper responded, and found Beka moving to sit beside him, as Trance moved away to give them some privacy whilst she checked his vitals from her console. "So what's going on?" Harper asked, picking up on Beka's mood.

"Dylan's covering up what happened on Edenia," Beka informed him.

"Doesn't surprise me," Harper admitted. "I thought he was avoiding me for a reason."

"He's not been to visit?"

"Not really," Harper shrugged. "But he's been planet side a lot, hasn't he?"

"No excuse," Beka returned. "So why don't you blame him?"

"Had time to think," Harper answered. "Not sure I want Earth's so called achievements on Edenia to be recorded, I mean look what they did," Harper gestured with his hands, clearly troubled.

"Amazing stuff with technology?" Beka guessed.

Harper smirked. "Yeah," he admitted. "But at what cost? The Edenian's fear technology and they haven't even advanced to motorised transport; they built all their beliefs around the magic of tech that they didn't understand."

"There's is arrogance on display, but Harper, no offence but history does record that before Earth became a slave planet, its people were blinded by arrogance," Beka reasoned. "You know I even heard that they thought they were the only sentient beings in this universe for a long while."

"Till now I didn't want to believe it," Harper sighed.

"Harper, giving back Edenia to it's people and taking away the hold Earth put on Edenia, that was special," Beka assured him. "Maybe some good has come from the ubers enslavement of Earth, and you're the first example of that by the actions you took."

Harper smirked. "You don't really believe that do you?"

"No, but I thought it might puff up that ego of yours that sounds a bit deflated," Beka smiled.

"Thanks," Harper offered genuinely.

"So why did you do it?" Beka then ventured.

Harper took a deep breath, as some colour returned to his face. "Because I could, and it would mean less work for me in the long run if I got the Edenian's to do it for me," he smiled.

Beka laughed and then put her arm around Harper's shoulders to hold him close. "Ok, well I'll quit being mad at Dylan then, if you're truly ok at being omitted from the reports," Beka stated.

"I'm fine with it, I mean it's kind of scary to be the only one who knows that tech, the original tech, inside that mainframe," Harper offered with a sigh.

"Did you learn anything?" Beka enquired.

"Yeah," Harper answered without going into any detail, and Beka sensed he wouldn't expand on his answer and decided to leave well enough alone.

"Well, I better go and see Zal, that's if he's woken up," Beka got to her feet.

"Don't push him away, give him a chance," Harper offered.

"In what sense, from this ship or to his charms?" Beka asked curiously.

Harper didn't respond and just smiled at Beka, leaving her to work out to what he was referring. With a knowing smile back, Beka turned and left med deck.

To be concluded…:)


	60. Chapter 60

The final part! woo hoo, six months of posting - thank you so much everyone for reading, and to those who left reviews - very much appreciated, I have loved writing this and I can only say thanks for keeping the faith that I would complete this, and not leave you hanging -hugs

Please check my user name profile and visit my forum where I will leave notes on my next adventure...

* * *

Part 60 

He had been trying to put it off for a few hours, but now Zal stood on the obs deck waiting. His hands were sweaty, and he wished he could be back on Edenia where he didn't have to face so many new things that he didn't understand. Unfortunately, however, on this occasion he completely understood what he had done. Now his head had cleared and the effects had worn off, Zal knew why Beka wanted to speak to him. He just wasn't sure he wanted to hear what she had to say.

He heard her footsteps walk onto the deck and immediately he turned to face her. "I'm sorry!" he offered quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt Harper, I promise, I just wasn't thinking straight and I got all emotional and upset, and I let the drug get the better of me, I'm sorry and I will beat it, I promise."

Beka just stared at him. She now stood a meter or so away, and she made no attempt to speak or move, unsettling him.

"I knew what I was doing, and at the time I thought it was justified but you know, that little voice can be your own worse enemy sometimes," Zal continued. "At least mine can, in fact I think mine hates me but that's no excuse because I should know not to listen, but I did," Zal was finally interrupted.

"Zal, shut up," Beka spoke evenly.

"Shutting up," Zal confirmed and abruptly shut his mouth to demonstrate.

"Look, at this moment I am full of giving Harper what he wants, the guy has had a tough few weeks and doesn't need me ignoring his requests," Beka explained calmly. "And Harper doesn't want me to beat you black and blue, and that's fine by me."

"He doesn't?" Zal checked.

"If you haven't already noticed, Harper is good to his friends," Beka offered.

"I've noticed, I guess I just forgot," Zal sheepishly answered.

Beka moved closer, and waited until Zal looked at her. "And I'm sorry if we've not been giving you the time you've needed, that we've been so preoccupied with being home that we forget we had guests."

"I wasn't attention seeking," Zal was quick to point out.

"But you got our attention," Beka smiled.

"Yeah," Zal shrugged, looking away. "I just freaked, I thought with your, and then Harper's actions that you were pushing us away because well, you no longer needed us. You have your spaceship and your life back, you didn't need us."

"So you thought encouraging Harper's addiction would give you and Junia a reason to stay?" Beka realised.

"Your ship just accepted our request to return, didn't even ask why, not really," Zal moved away, clearly upset. "I couldn't handle that, I thought we meant more, you know?"

"Zal, you're in a bad place right now and rightly so, you've lost everything and you're facing a new life away from what you know," Beka reasoned, remembering what both Junia and Harper had told her. "But I can assure you that you haven't lost us, you've gained us as friends and once Harper is back on his feet again, you'll see that."

"I know, amazing what a clear head can tell you," Zal smirked, looking more like his old self again.

"And we'll help Junia to help you beat this addiction, we won't let you fall back to where you once were," Beka assured him. "Now come here."

"Come here?" Zal questioned unsure. "You're not going to hit me are you?"

Beka smirked. "I wouldn't ask you to come here just to hit you, now would I?"

"You never did before, that's true," Zal realised with a half smile, and moved towards Beka who embraced him, as soon as he was close enough. "I haven't forgotten the support you gave me, and I remember your hugs so here's the first of my repayment to you."

"You don't owe me anything," Zal responded, hugging Beka in return.

"So next time, don't ask me if I'm going to hit you or not," Beka said with amusement before pulling away. "You've taken some getting use to, Zal, and although I can't forget your habit of hurting or betraying Harper, so long as he doesn't object and strangely he never seems to, I can look beyond that too, ok?"

"Does that mean we're friends?" Zal asked, and saw Beka smile and nod her head. "So what do I have to do to take it further?" he said with optimism.

"Don't push your luck," Beka advised with a grin, before putting her arm around Zal's shoulders. "Come on, I understand you've taken a liking to the mess deck, and I want to introduce you to cheese cake."

"Cheese cake?" Zal smiled broadly, as Beka escorted him off the obs deck and into the corridor.

* * *

Trance kept an eye on Harper as he walked slowly along the corridor. She smiled as he adjusted his balance slightly, and continued. 

"Is it getting easier?" Trance asked.

"Yeah," Harper agreed, but his concentration focused on the steps he was taking. "Why is this so hard?" he then asked.

"Your natural senses are a little off centre after the surgery, you just need to get them back in line," Trance answered.

"Re-aligning my sensors, I'm not a freaking machine, Trance," Harper mocked.

"But you do need to learn your centre of gravity again, so this will help," Trance smiled, as Harper continued to walk with caution in his movement.

"My head feels like its floating," Harper complained.

Trance frowned. "The disorientation is normal, but I'm guessing your exposure to the bantra toxins have not helped."

"Is Zal avoiding me?" Harper then asked. It had been over eighteen hours since Harper had collapsed due to the tea Zal had given him.

Trance couldn't lie. "I think he is."

"Stupid idiot, I'm not going to do anything, I know he wasn't himself," Harper responded. "It's hardly as if I can lecture him, I'm in the same boat."

"I think Beka has warned him to stay away, as he deals with his own addiction issues," Trance added. "He's an addict by choice, you're not."

"Wrong, I chose to become an addict on Earth, Trance," Harper responded.

Trance put her hand on Harper's back, by way of comfort not knowing what to say in response.

"I don't regret it," Harper then offered. "It got me through that hell, in the most part."

"You still got yourself off the habit before leaving Earth, though," Trance countered.

"That was Brendan more than my own will," Harper returned. "I was in too deep to even know what day it was," he sighed heavily, and then stopped to lean against the corridor wall to catch his breath.

"Are you ok?" Trance asked with concern.

"Yeah," Harper nodded his head, and then looked at her. "You know, there's about seven years of my life that I barely remember?"

"Seven?" Trance repeated.

Harper looked troubled, as he looked around. "Seven, from the age of eleven to eighteen, I just have little idea what I did, who I did or how I did it, only that I lived from one hit of EZee to the next," he explained with some anguish."

"And you don't regret that?"

Harper tried to answer but struggled initially. "No," he then smirked, with sadness behind it. "I should," he accepted.

Trance put her hand to Harper's face with fondness, as she lightly stroked the side of his cheek. "If that's what it took for you to survive I can understand why you have no regrets."

"You can?" Harper asked with hope, as if his whole future depended on it.

Trance nodded her head, and smiled as her words seemed to bring renewed energy to Harper, and she was still touching his face when Zal and Junia turned into the corridor.

"Hey, he's spoken for!" Zal mocked loudly, causing Harper to quickly straighten up and move away from Trance's hold.

"Zal," Harper spoke with a sigh realising who was mocking him, but he showed some joy on seeing the two Edenians. "Don't listen to him," Harper remarked to Trance, who simply smiled.

"You know already, don't you?" Zal offered to Harper.

"Apology accepted, yeah, I know," Harper then grinned knowingly. "But you know, I'll only be able to accept so many 'sorry for nearly killing me' apologies before I start taking offence," Harper teased, and was captivated by Junia's smile in reaction before he looked away with haste and took a deep breath. "So, are you ok now?" he asked towards Zal.

"Slept it off, talked, had cheesecake," Zal responded.

"Beka?" Harper guessed.

"You've shared cheesecake with Beka too?" Zal questioned. "The two timing," he began before Harper cut him off.

"No, I've never got that far, very few do," Harper grinned broadly now.

"Well I for one am glad I experienced that delightful stuff before we return," Zal announced.

"Return?" Harper was caught out.

"We're returning to Edenia, surely you heard?" Zal offered.

"But I thought you'd have changed your mind, I mean, come on, there's a whole universe to explore," Harper gestured.

"And Edenia is our home," Junia returned.

"And we don't have the guarantee of a warship watching our butts as we explore, so we're better off down there, with that shield protecting us," Zal stated. "You grow up with security that good, it's hard to let go."

Harper showed his disappointment as he struggled to find the words to support their decision. "Well, if you think it's the right thing to do," he shrugged.

"It is," Junia agreed.

"When do you leave?" Harper asked.

"Tomorrow, Beka's going to fly us down, do you want to come?" Zal enthused.

"Back to Edenia?" Harper frowned. "Maybe not so soon, but I could visit, when you know, things are settled?"

"Yeah," Zal agreed, and then gestured to Junia to move. "You'll see us before we go, I'm sure, right?"

"Yeah," Harper stated with little conviction in his voice. "I start light duty shifts tomorrow, so maybe I'll have time to see you off."

Zal and Junia both smiled, and then they moved away and walked along the corridor. Trance could sense the strange tension that had developed and frowned. "Dylan told me that you were close to those two on Edenia, but I don't see it."

"Things change," Harper dismissed and began to walk again, this time with more ease and confidence.

"They do," Trance agreed, knowing Harper hadn't noticed he was walking with ease now. "All too quickly sometimes," she considered sadly, but decided not to expand on her words as she caught up with Harper and continued to evaluate his progress.

* * *

Zal sighed, as he played with his food on mess deck, and Junia looked up at him from across the table. 

"This is his environment," Junia offered.

"Still sucks," Zal grumbled.

Junia frowned. "We don't belong here, just as he didn't belong on Edenia."

"But he did, he felt right there, but here, it's all wrong," Zal explained.

Junia smirked. "I doubt you'll ever get him to see that Zal, he'll never return to Edenia."

"But he said he'd visit," Zal countered.

"He won't," Junia confidently stated.

"I hate this," Zal complained, and dropped the cutlery he was holding onto the plate. "We were good friends, and now I feel like we're nothing to him."

"He wanted us to stay, and explore his world," Junia offered calmly. "And he's been through a lot, don't judge him."

"He's treating you badly," Zal stressed.

Junia took a deep breath. "You're not going to make him tea again, are you?"

Zal smirked, as Junia smiled. "No," he offered and then smiled. "Guess we'll just have each other now?"

"I guess so," Junia agreed. "Unless you can manage to charm Beka on the trip down tomorrow?"

"Do you think I have a chance?" Zal brightened.

Junia considered her response. "As much chance as I ever have of being Harper's girl again."

"Crap, this double sucks," Zal stated with a sigh. "So what are we going to do?"

"Forget and move on, find a new part of Edenia to live in and hope things improve," Junia suggested.

"Away from everyone, on the outskirts," Zal agreed, and Junia simply smiled as she finished her food. "I'll take care of you, babe, I promise, I won't let you down," he assured her.

"We'll be fine," Junia continued to smile, and reached out to hold Zal's hand.

* * *

"Freaking piece of-" 

"Problem?" Rhade looked up from his console on command to where Seamus Harper was working at the back of command.

"No," Harper sharply returned, and then glanced at Rhade. "Remind me never to let Trance lose on Andromeda's systems again," he frowned, and then sighed.

"Whatever she did to it helped, it ensured we were rescued think of it that way," Rhade reasoned.

"The instructions I left behind said nothing about rerouting this particular system, in this complicated and novice way!" Harper continued to complain, and then Rommie appeared on the screen beside him.

"We needed to make that adjustment to locate the Maru during a heavy storm," Andromeda calmly revealed.

Harper considered Andromeda's reasoning. "Those storms were pretty bad in the forest, outside of the shield," he accepted. "Man I miss them."

"You miss them?" Rhade checked. "And they were pretty bad inside the shield, remember that last one you were in almost killed you?"

"It wasn't the storm that nearly killed me, it was Buz, the damn Gilads, freaking Pallu," Harper responded sharply, as he continued to work on the system in question, his hands gliding over the console. "This is useless, I have to jack in."

"Trance won't allow that, at least not for another week," Andromeda reminded him, and Harper slammed his hand down on the console with frustration. "Fine, then that system will remain messed up then," he seethed.

"Harper," Rhade left his post and walked over to where Harper was noisily replacing his tools into his belt. "Light duties mean exactly that."

"I feel fine now," Harper stressed.

"No you don't," Rhade responded.

"How the hell would you know?"

"If you were feeling ok, you'd have insulted me, my lineage and my people by now," Rhade half smiled. "And you wouldn't be taking your anger out on Andromeda."

Harper looked away, and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Rommie," Harper offered quietly.

"Apology accepted," Rommie smiled back at him from the screen.

Harper looked at Rhade. "Maybe I don't feel like insulting you," he shrugged.

"Then you do still feel unwell," Rhade answered.

"Shut up, uber," Harper returned but it lacked its usual bite, as Dylan strode onto command.

"Mr Harper, welcome back and already insulting Rhade, you must be feeling better," Dylan announced.

Both Harper and Rhade smirked at each other, before Rhade moved away to return to his post.

"Any news on the transport to Edenia?" Dylan asked towards Rhade.

"The Maru is prepped and ready to go," Rhade announced. "Zal and Junia are making their way to the docking bay now."

Harper stared at the view screen as it showed the internal footage of Zal and Junia, with Beka, making their way to the Maru. He couldn't help but feel disappointed in the both of them for returning to Edenia, and he found it hard to accept. Since he had been told the previous day, Harper had been unable to talk to either of them, and now he was watching them leave without even saying goodbye. Harper knew Zal was upset with him, for not accepting their wishes, but he was unable to get past the fact that they were taking the easy option.

The cameras switched and this time one of them was close on Junia and Zal as they walked, and Harper felt his stomach lurch, for once it wasn't nausea but a sense of uncertainty. Unsure why things had changed, Harper felt sadness as he watched a beautiful and lovely girl leave the ship, a girl who had made every effort to make him feel comfortable and given him the chance to rekindle what they shared on Edenia.

Harper felt the real sensation of nausea now, as he watched them on screen approach the Maru and the clock counted down their time to departure. Feeling sick, Harper moved quickly from his station and left command in a hurry. Once outside, he held his stomach and fought another onslaught from his past addiction that was still battling in vain to take him over. Taking deep breaths, he closed his eyes and tried to control the pain. Beka had been right, it was getting easier but he still hated these attacks, and their timing and he felt as though he was getting a cold now.

"Harper?"

Harper opened his eyes, and realised he had at some point slumped against the corridor walls and down to the floor, to a sitting position unsure of how much time had passed.

"Dylan," Harper took some shaky breaths.

"Do you need anything?" Dylan asked with concern.

Harper shook his head. "It's ok it's passing now, that's the first attack in nearly a day. It's getting easier."

"You should still go and rest, Rommie tells me you've worked six hours, that's two above the amount Trance cleared for light duties," Dylan stated.

"I want to see Zal and Junia, before they leave," Harper suddenly made the decision to do something, and tried to move to get up but Dylan encouraged him to stay down.

"It's too late, they just left," Dylan revealed. "That's why I came out here to look for you, Rommie told me you had collapsed."

"I'm ok," Harper pushed himself up to his feet, with Dylan helping him the rest of the way.

"You'll feel a lot better in a couple of days when we finally leave this planet far behind," Dylan smiled. "Walk with me," Dylan then gestured.

Finding his strength again, Harper walked with Dylan along the corridor and felt some tension as he did so.

"Beka told me that she spoke to you, about my decision," Dylan stated.

"It's nothing, it's only Earth," Harper responded without emotion.

"Harper, she told me you understood my reasoning," Dylan responded.

Harper took a deep breath, the pain returning to acceptable levels within him. "I do, honestly I do," Harper sighed. "Sometimes I just hate that Earth sucked back in the day."

"It didn't suck, Harper," Dylan returned with an amused smile.

"Why couldn't Earth have put their energy into something like the Commonwealth, or into good things like, I don't know," Harper stumbled over his words.

"It's not because of what Earth did that I made the decision I made," Dylan stated.

"I know," Harper answered.

"How many people do you think exist with a data port, a gift of engineering and the knowledge of Earth's natural and now ancient language?" Dylan asked.

"One," Harper answered. "That's pretty heavy for a little mud foot like me, right?"

"So you do understand why I did it," Dylan smiled, feeling happier now.

"But it doesn't end there, does it?" Harper looked quizzically at Dylan now. "Because you know, that I know the secrets of that place, don't you?"

"Do you?"

"You know the answer, as well as I do," Harper stated.

"Well?" Dylan stopped.

"Just be grateful that in their haste to get me all fixed up," Harper walked ahead and turned to face Dylan, walking backwards as he spoke now and he tapped his port. "They didn't replace this little bundle of tech in my neck with a new device."

"Do I have to ask?"

"Depends what the question is," Harper half smiled now, almost challenging Dylan to verbally duel with him.

"Who's in charge here?" Dylan asked.

"You, as always," Harper answered with a gesture towards Dylan, looking a lot livelier now.

Dylan nodded his head slowly, as Harper continued to back away before soon Harper turned and walked out of sight.

"Never underestimate him," Dylan spoke under his breath.

"Captain," Andromeda appeared in holographic form beside him. "The council are requesting that we investigate some smugglers who are stealing minerals in a system two jumps from our location."

"Back to business," Dylan sighed. "Tell the council that we'll move as soon as the Maru is back on board," he rubbed his face. "The Andromeda will remain here to oversee the final preparations on Edenia before they reinstate the shield, and I'll take the Maru, with Rhade and Harper to investigate these smugglers, we can all rendezvous in a couple of days at a pre-arranged meeting point."

"Understood," Andromeda spoke, before she disappeared.

Dylan took a deep breath. "Let's hope this next mission is as easy as it sounds."

The end


End file.
